Percy Jackson and the Fairy Tale Collection
by Mrs.PercyJackson3
Summary: Trapped in what's essentially the underworld? Check. Three impossible tasks? Check. Crazy demon-lady? Yep. A mysterious oddly helpful stranger with a tragic backstory who disappears into shadows when asked difficult questions but always comes to the rescue? Um . . . also check? What kind of fairytale nonsense was this anyway?
1. Cinderella: The Invitation

**A/N This will be a collection of stories where I insert Percy into classic (usually Disney) fairy tales. Each fairy tale will be told in two to four parts. While Percy will take the center role in many tales, he will always be himself, not OOC. So he will take on the character's** ** _situation_** **not their** ** _personality._** **Make sense? I probably will only use PJO characters; I do not plan to include HoO ones. Also, I'm going to try and switch the pairing up for every fairy tale. I do like Percabeth, but I just want to try something new. There is a Percabeth tale, it's the Little Meramid if you're interested. If I confuse you, please drop a review! And thank you for reading.**

 **EDIT: The summary of this story corresponds with the latest fairy tale. If your new, welcome :D Feel free to skip to any fairy tale you'd like. If your searching for the fairy tale that matches the summary go ahead and skip to the last chapter. The summaries and pairings for each chapter can be found on my profile. I hope you enjoy!**

 **Here is Part 1 of 3 of Cinderella: Percy Jackson Style.**

Cinderella: The Invitation

* * *

Perseus 'Percy' Jackson was born on a late summer's evening to the humble but well-to-do Jackson household. His parents marveled at their precious child, with a mess of dark hair and sparkling green eyes. Even as a baby, his smile could light up a room and filled his doting parents with joy and laughter.

Sally and Poseidon Jackson were well known and respected in their little town. A distant relative of an aristocrat of no small standing, Poseidon had enough wealth that his small but beloved family lived comfortably. He spent most of his days by the sea, trading and sailing along the coast, never straying more than a few days travel from his wife and child. Sally, whose early life was a hard and desolate tale, enjoyed the life of a newlywed wife and mother. She bustled around town with little Percy on her hip, always looking to lend a hand. Often Poseidon would return home to find her at the spinster's house, helping the poor soul with her overwhelming work load, or at the orphanage sneaking treats to the young children. They were blissfully happy, and Percy was showered in his parents' kisses and hugs and love. Everything was perfect.

But nothing lasts forever, and when finally tragedy struck the Jacksons, it was cruel and merciless.

Around Percy's eighth birthday, Sally fell ill. At first, she would just cough here and there, a sniffle now and again. She dismissed her husband's worries; it was just a cold she would be fine. Except her coughing spells got longer and blood began to stain her tissues. By the end of the week she was so weak she could not even get out of bed. The local doctor administered all remedies he could think of, but to no avail. Sally passed away three days before her darling son's birthday. Poseidon was devastated. He refused to let himself fall apart, however, only for love of their son.

After Sally's death Poseidon tried to take Percy with him when he traveled for work. But a ship is no place for a child. After that first disastrous trip, Poseidon never took Percy with him again. He could not afford a nanny and loathed to leave his dear son at the orphanage when work called him away. A solution came in the form of Amphitrite Nereid. Amphitrite was a coldly beautiful woman, and Poseidon knew she could never replace his dear Sally, so their marriage was one of convenience. He needed someone to watch his child, and she needed a husband. Amphitrite did come with two more mouths to feed, but she also had a hefty dowry that ensured the continuation of a comfortable life.

Poseidon kissed his son goodbye for the last time during his ninth summer. Percy waited by the window, his beautiful green eyes wide, for his father's return. But his ship never came in. The ocean, as cruel as it is loving, buried Poseidon's ship beneath her waves and took the boy's last happiness with her.

Amphitrite was a good step mother at first. Attentive, even if she lacked affection, and while not exactly kind she was never cruel either. The change came gradually, so slow and integrated that looking back Percy never really could tell when it actually started. Maybe when she had him take on Triton's chores when her son was ill, only to have him forever continue them. Or when her daughter Rhode got extra helpings at dinner but not Percy. In the end it did not matter; by his tenth birthday Amphitrite spoiled her children and neglected her late husband's son.

Seven and half years later, Percy bore the full brute of the Nereids' cruelty. All choirs were designated to him, he would cook and clean, repair and fix, feed the chickens and wash the horses. If there was something that needed to be done at the Jackson-Nereids household, Percy did it.

Really he could not complain (well actually he _could_ and often times _did_ but hey nobody was perfect), there were plenty of people who had it worse than him. Besides in six months he would be of age and free to leave. The Nereids' extravagant life style ensured that any savings his parents accumulated for him were all but destroyed, but Percy would make do. He always did.

Feeling significantly more cheerful with those thoughts in mind, Percy dragged himself out of bed. After several renovation and long fights over who got what room, the Nereids forced Percy up into the attic to 'make room'. Ridiculous, Triton had at _least_ three separate rooms. Regardless, the attic was where Percy slept, along with the mice and spiders and some suspicious black spots.

Percy yawned and stretched, the sound of his back cracking echoing rather loudly in the tiny space. He knew he could not dally too long; the Nereids would be wanting their breakfast soon and the chickens needed to be feed or else they would start squawking. He shuddered, Amphitrite hated to be woken by screaming chickens.

Staring longingly at his bed, Percy pulled a pair of slightly torn trousers on followed by a badly stained tunic. He hobbled down the stairs, trying to pull on his worn shoes as he went. He somehow made it down the stairs without injury. He made his way out to the chicken coop, pausing only to shoulder the large bag of feed along the way. The sun had barely started to rise, casting the estate in low colors of red and orange. Percy did not have time to enjoy the view however, as he spread feed out for the chickens.

"Rise and shine," he grumbled as they all flocked to feast. "And try to keep it down would you? Amphitrite will have my head."

Leaving the chickens to their breakfast Percy headed back inside to start the Nereids' breakfast. They were all so terrible picky, and no two of them could ever have the same thing because was not that just Percy's luck.

Rhode wanted a fruit salad with milk to, and Percy's quoting here, 'watch her girly figure'. Triton did not really care what he got as long as meat was involved. Amphitrite always proved the pickiest; her breakfast had to have exactly three pancakes, butter only on two, syrup to the side, with three scrambled eggs mixed with green peppers and onions.

It did not help that Percy's cooking skills, even after all these years, left something to be desired. Amphitrite's scrambled eggs always ended up looking like something out of a horror story but it could not be helped. Percy scrambled (hehe get it _scrambled_ ) around the kitchen, cutting fruit while flipping pancakes and cooking meat, desperately trying to keep anything from burning. If nothing caught fire, Percy counted the morning as a success. Nothing did. He felt rather proud.

Rhode got her breakfast first. She was already awake by the time he knocked on her door.

" _Don't come in,"_ Rhode snarled ferociously. Percy rolled his eyes; like he'd ever want to. Rhode, while she never was particularly nice, was always in an even fouler mood in the morning.

"Your breakfast is outside your door," Percy called back, setting her tray down.

Next, he took Amphitrite her food. Her door was already ajar and, quietly as he could, Percy slipped in. The bed was empty, so she must have gone to the bathroom. Percy left her tray on the nightstand and beat a hasty retreat.

The sun had risen high in the sky by now. Birds ecstatically greeted its arrival with their shrill songs. Of course, none of this fazed Triton – he slept like the dead. Percy knocked once and waited. When no reply came he knocked again, harder. By the fourth knock he was getting impatient. He had a long list of chores to do, and if he hurried he might have a little spare time to slip out to the beach before bed, but that time dwindled every second he waited.

"Triton," He hollered, pounding harder. "Get up, I have things to do."

Percy heard a faint groan from the other side of the door and pounded again. "Your food is getting cold and I will _not_ warm it up."

Another groan and Triton snapped back, "You will if I tell you too."

Percy snorted. "Make me. I have better things to do, your food is outside." With that he set the tray down and stalked away, ignoring the cussing from the other side of Triton's door. He knew that might come back to bite him the ass, but as long as there were chores to do he hoped Amphitrite would dismiss Triton's complaints.

Percy set right to work after that. Amphitrite left a list of chores above the attic stairwell and he grabbed it on his way. For the next few hours, Percy dashed around the house, doing this and that. He swept and mopped, cleaned the dishes, washed the horses, fixed the wobbly tire on the carriage. Quick break for lunch, or rather to fix lunch for the Nereids and maybe grab a sandwich for himself, and then he was back out again. Water and weed the garden, take the laundry down to the creak for a wash, dry and fold them, clean Triton's room and avoid Rhode's, run to town for groceries and whatever packages the girls needed him to pick up, and somehow made it home in time to start dinner.

While he tried not to burn himself standing over the large fire, Amphitrite and her children sat in her parlor. Amphitrite was attempting to teach Rhode how to play the piano but judging from the terrible sounds it had produced for the last month Percy did not think it was going very well.

"It's a G minor my dear," he could hear his step mother sigh.

"Yeah, it's a G minor Rhode," Triton sneered.

"Shut up," Rhode snapped and even from the kitchen Percy could heard the loud _whack_ as Rhode's perfectly manicured hand connected with Triton's face. Percy grimaced; Rhode's slaps hurt.

"Children," Amphitrite said with a sigh, a gentle clank telling Percy she set down her tea. "Triton, stop teasing your sister, Rhode _concentrate._ Men like woman who are well-versed in all the arts, especially in music. Again."

"Yeah, what would you poor future husband think," Triton snickered. _Whack._

"Mother, tell her to stop hitting me!"

"Rhode, the piano. Triton sit down and act like a proper gentlemen. I despair at you ever winning a wife. Have you practiced your swordsmanship yet today?"

Triton grunted.

Amphitrite sighed. "Perseus!"

Percy winced. "Cooking!" He called back, hoping she would leave him be.

"Well, pull it out of the direct heat and come here!"

No such luck. Sighing, Percy pulled the pot so it no longer hung directly over the fire and peaked inside the parlor. Rhode sat at the piano, her eye twitching and her coldly beautiful face twisted in a scowl. Triton sat on the receiving couch, slumped gracelessly with his arms crossed. His cheek was bright red from where Rhode slapped him. Perched elegantly in one of the chair sat his step mother, her face as beautiful as her children's but it could have been cut from marble for all it lacked warmth.

"After dinner, take Triton out to the field and help him with his swordsmanship." Amphitrite commanded.

Percy twitched, trying not to whine as he said, "But, it'll be rather late and dark and I still have –"

"After dinner," Amphitrite repeated, her voice hard as stone and eyes cold as ice as they met his, "You will take Triton out to the field to work on his swordsmanship."

"Mother," Triton groaned, dramatically throwing an arm over his eyes.

"After dinner, you _will_ work on your swordsmanship," Amphitrite repeated forcefully. "How else do you ever expect to impress a woman of high standing? My children will not marry some low class beggar, they will marry into wealth and fortune. And for that you need to _impress."_

Triton peeked out from under his arm to meet his mother's unwavering glare. He groaned again.

Satisfied, Amphitrite turned back to Rhode. "G minor." Rhode echoed her brother's groan but turned dutifully back to torture the piano. Percy hovered in the doorway, dismayed. He would never get to sneak down to the beach tonight.

Spotting Percy lingering Amphitrite scowled and waved her hand at him, "Dismissed. Go finish dinner."

Grateful, Percy ducked out. After serving the Nereids he ate his dinner in the back. There really was not any good place out here to eat, no matter where you sat you either smelled the chickens or manure. But it was quiet and he enjoyed what little peace he could. He leaned against the chicken coop and closed his eyes, imaging if he tried hard enough he could smell the ocean and taste the salt of the sea.

His peace shattered as quickly as it came when something heavy landed on his lap. Percy grunted, eyes flying open to find Triton glaring down at him.

"Well, I have not got all day," Triton snapped. He already donned the shiny new armor Mother dearest bought him, his brightly adored sword strapped to his side.

"Like you actually do anything," Percy snapped back, scrambling to his feet and dragging the bag Triton threw at him. Ignoring Triton's wordlessly snarl, Percy bent down to undo the bag. Inside was an old rusty set of armor and a plain broadsword. Personally, Percy thought the old broadsword was a thousand times better than Triton's shiny new one; it did not have any fancy decoration to weigh it down and was made for practicality not showmanship. With a sigh, he pulled on the used armor and strapped his own sword to his hip.

"Let's get this over with," he said, leading Triton to the back of the property, out of the way of anything the older boy could break.

Triton merely huffed, his chest puffed out and head held hauntingly. Training Triton was always a painful affair; he never wanted to listen to Percy and despised any exuberant activity that did not involve women. He also liked to 'accidentally' hit Percy where the armor did not cover. Percy had more than a few scars from their training sessions.

Triton felt particularly vicious today. His swordsmanship _was_ awful, his footwork was sloppy and he liked to swing his sword in whatever manner looked 'impressive' rather than practical. Idiot. Now Percy was pretty good at defense if he did say so himself, but if Triton was feeling vicious (like today) nothing could really save him. He had accumulated a rather impressive amount of bruises by the time Amphitrite called for Triton.

"Triton," she called, her voice loud and clear even though she stood just outside the house, "Lady Persephone is on her way. Quickly, come inside and clean up. I daresay she will bring her daughter with her."

Triton groaned. "But her daughter's _terrible._ She's loud and opinionated."

"What, she doesn't put up with your bullshit," Percy asked, rolling his eyes. He was rewarded with a thump against his sternum. He grunted, but Triton's strikes lacked any real force so at the most it would just bruise.

"Triton," his mother snapped, "your lessons are over for the day. Come in and clean up!"

"Yes Mother," Triton grumbled. With one last glare at Percy he stalked off, his head held high in that ridiculous fashion of his. Percy made a face at his back. Childish sure, but it made him feel better. At least this 'lesson' was over for the day. Percy brightened; if Lady Persephone was coming then Amphitrite would want him to make himself scarce. She _hated_ having him around with guests. Especially when she was trying to match one of her children up. Quickly packed up his gear Percy took off for the beach before anyone could stop him.

The beach was Percy's favorite spot. It reminded him of his parents. If he closed his eyes he could still picture them, smiling and laughing in the surf. He felt almost at peace with his feet in the water and the breeze through his hair.

"Percy!"

The loud voice startled Percy and he opened his eyes just in time to be engulfed in a bone crunching hug.

"Hi Tyson," Percy managed to squeak out. "Think…think you can let me breath?"

"Yeah," Tyson said joyfully, letting go of Percy. Percy took a grateful breath, trying to refill his deflated lungs. Standing before him was a large man, towering almost a full head above Percy with large beefy arms and a broad chest. This was Tyson, a local fisherman. Local townspeople avoided him because he was…different. He did not understand a lot of things and acted more like an overgrown child than a grown man. He was different, and people generally did not like different. Screw them, Percy often told Tyson. Different did not mean bad. Tyson was the most honest and friendliest guy Percy knew and if people could not see that then it was their loss.

Tyson rocked back and forth on his heels, grinning down at Percy.

"Percy come to play?"

Percy laughed, "Sure, big guy, I can play."

"Awesome," Tyson clapped. He ran off to the dock, Percy following leisurely behind him. They sat on the dock, Tyson happily telling Percy about his day while they brought out Tyson's deck of card and played a rather amusing mash up of go fish and poker.

"Got room for two more?"

Percy looked up from his hand to smile up at the newcomers, Annabeth Chase and Luke Castellan. Annabeth was about Percy's age, tall, blond and as pretty as she was smart. Which is too say extremely; extremely smart and pretty. Luke had this grin that made you feel relaxed, like he was someone to trust, but there was a gleam in his eye that always rather ruined the picture. Percy pretended not to hear the rumors of the things Luke could (and had) done. After all, Annabeth trusted him, and Percy trusted Annabeth. He waved them down.

"Of course, come join us."

"Annabeth!" Tyson boomed happily, jumping up rather spryly for a man of his size, and wrapped Annabeth in his trademark bear hug.

"Don't break her now," Luke said with a grin, slipping down next to Percy. He winked at the dark haired boy and reshuffled the deck of card.

"Break?" Tyson repeated, confused.

"Ignore him," Annabeth said, straightening her shirt. "Deal us in."

The game restarted and Annabeth turned to Percy, "Lady Persephone stopped by I hear."

"Yeah," Percy said, suddenly suspiciously. He narrowed his eyes at his friend, who tilted her head and raised an eyebrow. "What did you do?"

"I just told the Lady that she had not visited her friend Amphitrite in a while," Annabeth said nonchalantly, but her eyes glinted and Percy laughed.

"You're the best," he told her. And she was; he could not ask for a better best friend. Annabeth smiled, she knew it as well.

They stayed there, playing cards (which somehow Luke kept winning, Percy was not convinced he had not stacked the deck) and telling stories, until the sun was low in the sky.

"I better get going," Annabeth said with a frown, scowling at the sun. "Dad will be worried if I'm not back before dark." She looked peeved by the thought.

"I'll escort you back my lady," Luke said with an elegant bow. Annabeth scowled, but even in the dying light Percy could see the flush spread across her face.

"I don't need an escort, I'm perfectly capable of walking myself," Annabeth huffed, hugging Percy and Tyson before turning away with an offended air.

"Aw, now I didn't mean it like that," Luke cooed, hurrying after her without so much as a goodbye.

"Leave me alone Luke."

Percy rolled his eyes. Those two. He bid Tyson goodnight and made his way back to the house, yawning all the while. He hoped the Nereids were in bed by now so he would not have to deal with them. But of course he was never that lucky. All three of them where not only awake, but gathered in the parlor when he returned.

"There you are," Amphitrite snapped, motioning for him to come closer. "Where have you been? Never mind," She said coldly. "We've just received exciting news."

Rhode rolled her eyes and Triton heaved a dramatic sigh. Percy frowned; surely Lady Persephone was not foolish enough to engage her daughter to Triton?

Amphitrite waved a letter in her hand and, with a sly smile, announced. "The King is throwing a royal ball and entreats that all young people between the age of sixteen and twenty five attend."

"A ball?" Rhode repeated, her attention captured, sitting forward.

"A ball," Amphitrite repeated. "Filled with dukes and duchess, and -" she paused dramatically, her eyes fixed on Triton and lips curled into what once might have been considered a smile – "the unmarried Princess."

This caught Triton's attention. He sat up and gaped at his mother.

"Unmarried?" He repeated.

"That's why they think he's throwing the ball," Amphitrite all but crooned. "To find her a suitor. Only, they do not want to be too obvious about it so the King invited young women as well. Just think of it!" Amphitrite stood up, her eyes dancing. "My darling Rhode captivating all the rich men with her beauty and grace. My dear Triton, dancing with the Princess!" Rhode cooed, her hand flying up to cover her smile. Triton continued to gape, but his eyes started to gleam.

Personally, Percy thought they were taking this much too seriously. There were hundreds of young men and women in the kingdom. Why would the Princess want to dance with Triton when she could dance with literally anybody else? Sure maybe Rhode had a chance to meet a well-to-do husband, but really with all the people there what were the odds? More importantly however, he failed to see why this should matter to _him._

"I need a dress," Rhode cried, "And new shoes, and all my jewelry is dull and lifeless! Oh Mother, that simply won't do! And ribbons, I need more ribbons and pearls and -"

"Of course," Amphitrite agreed, "and dancing lessons, because Triton can't dance to save his life."

"But Mother!"

"The Princess, Triton, this is the Princess!"

"What color should I go with? Red matches my hair best, but _blue_ brings out my eyes."

"We'll ask the seamstress my dear –"

" _I_ need a new suit, something dark and mysterious -"

Percy tried to quietly back out as the chaos erupted, Rhode twirling about the room and Triton tugging his mother's arm.

"Perseus!" Amphitrite snapped before he could escape.

"What?" Percy asked, confused.

"Aren't you paying attention?" Amphitrite asked coldly. "I'll make a list of things you need to pick up tomorrow. And you'll have to take Rhode shopping, goodness knows she can't go without an escort, and find me a good dance instructor for Triton."

And _that's_ how it mattered to him, Percy realized bitterly. He sighed. "Of course."

Amphitrite's eye twitched, her mouth reducing to a hard line at his tone, but Rhode impatiently caught her attention and he was free to go. He booked it out of the room and up into the attic. Percy collapsed on his bed, barely managing to kick off his shoes and pull on his pajamas (which really was just an old shirt of Triton's he snagged before it was thrown out). He curled up on his bed, trying to drown out the sound of the Nereids' excitement.

Their town had thrown its fair share of balls and dances. Percy had never been able to attend a single one. He had listened to Luke and Annabeth talk about them. Of course, Annabeth tried not to, but Percy could not resent her happiness and often asked her to tell him about them. Luke had no restraints; he always told Percy about who he danced with and what so-and-so wore, and _boy Percy you should have seen Annabeth's dress._

This was different. The King invited him. Well, the King invited _every_ young person in the kingdom but still. This was a once in a lifetime opportunity. A chance to meet people from all over the country side, taste food the likes he could never replicate, see beauty that existed nowhere else. To be able to _see_ the King and Queen and Princess. Percy closed his eye, refusing to acknowledge the burn behind his eyes.


	2. Cinderella: The Ball

**A/N Thank you so much to all who favorited and followed and a huge thank you to all who reviewed! It really keeps me going! Here's the next part of Cinderella. I had soo much fun with this chapter so I really hope you enjoy!**

 **Part 2 of 3**

Cinderella: The Ball

* * *

The next few days were hell. Percy ran all over town, picking up ribbon and flowers and whatever else the Nereids needed. He found a dancing instructor for Triton, and enjoyed a good laugh at his step-brother's expense until he was forced to dance with Rhode. His feet still hurt. He chaperoned Rhode around town in what had to be the longest and most painful day of his life as she tried to pick out the perfect dress. That was a traumatizing experience he never hoped to repeat.

The day of the ball drew closer and closer until he found himself standing miserably in the attic the morning before. Amphitrite roused her children early to head into town, showing off their new attire as Amphitrite checked their carriage ride one last time.

He contemplated going back to bed; he had all day to do his chores and he felt he _deserved_ a lie in, when he heard someone pounding on the door. Groaning, Percy threw some clothes on and reluctantly went to answer the door.

"Yes?" he asked, unable to hide the irritation in his voice.

"Gonna let me in Seaweed Brain?"

"Annabeth?" Percy repeated in surprise, opening the door all the way to reveal his best friend standing in the door, with her arms crossed. "Shouldn't you be getting ready for the ball?" And _no_ there was no bitterness in his voice when he said that.

"Please," Annabeth said, rolling her eyes, "Do I look like Rhode to you? I don't need five hours to get dressed. Move aside."

Percy did as he was told and Annabeth strode into the house.

"Um…okay? But I still don't get what you're doing here?"

Annabeth gave him a look like 'I can't believe how stupid you are'. He got that a lot.

"The King invited _all_ citizens between the age of sixteen and twenty five. How old are you?"

"Seventeen but -"

"Triton _has_ to have a suit that'll fit you," Annabeth said firmly.

"Triton's huge," Percy protested as he dutifully followed his best friend through the house. She raised an eyebrow at him and Percy showed her the way to Triton's room.

"He's tall," Annabeth agreed, "But he might have old suits laying around. And if all else fails we can hem them."

"I can't sew," Percy protested.

"I believe that," Annabeth grumbled, boldly stepping inside the warzone that was Triton's room. "But my dad's wife is wonderful at it."

"Isn't that -?"

"Percy, shut up and help me look."

So Percy closed his mouth and helped her looked. They found several suits tucked away in Triton's room. Some of them were stained or torn and Annabeth threw those aside. Percy could not believe how many dress outfits Triton had - why did he _need_ so many? It was not like they got invited to many fancy events.

In the back of Triton's closet, Annabeth struck gold. The suit was in prime condition, preserved nicely in the far corner of the closest, and a dark blue that Annabeth said 'really brought out his eyes'. It did not fit him perfectly, the bottoms brushed against the floor and it was tight across his chest and arms (Annabeth said that was because Triton was a skinny little weakling with no muscle).

Annabeth smoothed out the creases, assessing him with a critical eye. He tried not to fidget.

"Your hair's impossible," she decided, "but it'll do. It's so bad it almost looks like you styled it purposefully."

"Hey," he protested, but she ignored him, spinning him around to face the full length mirror in Rhode's room.

He blinked in surprised. He looked…good. Which was weird but also kind of cool? Annabeth was right, the blue _did_ make his eyes pop. The top was tight but it showed off his muscles without looking ridiculous. He turned to Annabeth with a grin and she grinned back.

"Thanks," he said, meaning it from the bottom of his heart and unable to find any words to thank her properly. But, since this was Annabeth, she knew. She punched him in the shoulder before laughing and pulling him into the hug.

"If anyone deserves to dance with the Princess, it's you," she declared into his shoulder.

Percy snorted, "As if, can you imagine? I'd probably insult her and step on her feet." Annabeth's shoulders shook with laughter as she pulled back.

"Well, her loss. I have to go get dressed now. There's room for you in our carriage okay?" Annabeth told him.

"Okay," Percy echoed, feeling happier and lighter than he had in years. He watched Annabeth leave, waving at her when she looked back. The next few hours felt like the shortest and yet longest moment of his life. He did not dare clean for fear of getting his outfit dirty so he paced around the house, tidying things up and bouncing on his heels as he kept glancing out the window.

When he figured enough time had passed he wrenched open the door and almost ran right into Amphitrite. His step mother stumbled backward to avoid colliding with him and they blinked at each other for a terribly long moment before Rhode cried out, " _What_ are you _wearing?"_

"Clothes," Percy replied automatically.

"Where did you get that?" Amphitrite asked suspiciously, her eyes narrowing.

"Is that?" Triton asked, frowning and peering closely at Percy. "Is that mine?"

"Yes," Percy said frankly, shrugging. It would do him no good to deny it. Besides, it would stop Amphitrite from accusing him of stealing money or anything.

"You can't wear that," Triton objected.

"Why not?" Percy huffed, crossing his arms. "It doesn't fit you anymore."

"It's not yours," Rhode snapped, turning her nose up at him. "You can't just wear other people's clothes."

"Why not?" Percy repeated through gritted teeth. "You would just throw it out otherwise."

"You should have asked," Amphitrite said furiously. "Haven't I taught you better than to take things that don't belong to you?"

" _You_ never taught me anything, other than how useless I am," Percy snapped, but he regretted the words the moment they left his mouth. Amphitrite's face darkened and she slapped him, her hand whipping across his face so hard it knocked his head to the side, her rings cutting into his face.

"Ungrateful brat."

Rhode snickered and Triton outright laughed. Percy curled his hands into fists, rage boiling in his chest.

"Go upstairs and take that off."

"No."

Amphitrite raised an eyebrow. Triton and Rhode gaped at him. Throughout the years, Percy had done many things. He broke things he knew the Nereids treasured, sassed back, passively resisted their treatment of him, but he rarely outright defied his step mother.

"Excuse me?" Amphitrite said, her voice colder then ice. But Percy was not backing down, not this time. He raised his head high and looked his step mother directly in the eye.

"No."

He was expecting the slap this time and he caught her hand before it connected with his face. Her eyes widened and Rhode gasped.

"No," Amphitrite repeated softly, tearing her hand from his grip. "You do not deserve to wear that suit." Quick as a flash, she reached out and _tugged_ on his sleeve. Percy heard the material give way and tear. Startled, he took a step back, but Amphitrite had not released him and the entire arm tore.

"Oh dear," she snarled. "Children, see how easily the material tears? Terribly cheap thing."

Percy took another step backward, but both Rhode and Triton were on him in an instant, furious at his treatment of their mother.

"Terribly cheap," Rhode snarled as her nails tore at his pant leg.

"Horribly fragile," Triton sneered, ripping the other sleeve as Percy tried vainly to bat them away. But the siblings were merciless and no matter how hard Percy pushed against them they pressed in. By the time they finally backed away, the beautiful blue suit Annabeth so carefully picked out, was barely anything more then a bunch of rags. Percy stared down in horror.

"Oh dear, can't go to the ball looking like that now can we?" Amphitrite asked, her lovely face twisted in a sneer of pure malice. Percy could not make a sound, wordlessly opening and closing his mouth. Amphitrite turned on her heel, smiling at her children. "Come now darlings, our carriage awaits."

Without a backward glance at the devastation they wrought, the Nereids boarded their carriage. Percy helplessly watched it disappear down the road, trembling in shock and rage and he screamed. He screamed and raged and kicked the wall until his foot was numb and the wall caved under his fury. He looked around the house, at the pieces of cloth scatter across the floor and suddenly he had to get out. He could not stay here.

He headed for the beach. He almost made it when he heard someone call his name. He turned to see Annabeth, leaning out of her carriage, her hair elegantly pinned atop her head. She looked at his attire in horror, her eyes finding the mark on his cheek and freezing in a mix of disgust and rage. She started to get out of the carriage but Percy shook his head. It was no use. There was no saving his outfit, no way to cover Amphitrite's cruelty…no way he could go to the ball. He gave her a brave smile, swallowing his rage and despair, shaking his head. She paid him no mind, opening the door to the carriage only to have Luke grab her from behind. She shot him a furious look but Luke only looked at Percy. Percy would not let Amphitrite ruin their evening as well. Percy nodded at him and Luke gently pulled Annabeth back into the carriage, whispering in her ear. She did not look happy, but she let the carriage continue on.

Percy could not find Tyson at the beach. He probably was at home. Percy sank into the sand, his anger fleeing him and leaving him exhausted. Stupid. Like he could ever actually attend a ball, much less a ball at the _palace._ Stupid. He stared out at the ocean, feeling miserable and terribly alone.

"Um, Percy? Percy Jackson?"

Percy frowned, whipping his head around. Behind him stood…well he was not exactly sure _what._ At first, it looked like a man. He had scraggly brown hair and a wisp of a beard. He was rather skinny and gangly, wearing a bright red shirt with a knapsack slung across. But from the waist down…he did not have legs, at least not two _human_ legs. Rather he had two furry legs complete with hooves. On closer inspection Percy could even see tiny horns peeking out of his curly hair.

The creature blinked at him and Percy found himself stammering, "Um…yeah?"

The creature grinned, looking relieved. "Oh thank Hecate. I'm Grover, um, Grover Underwood." He nervously thrust out his hand and Percy shook it, wondering just how hard Amphitrite hit him.

"Er, nice to meet you?" Percy said, uncertain. Grover beamed.

"Nice to meet you too!"

"I hate to be rude," Percy said slowly, "but ah, what, I mean -" he trailed off, looking at Grover's legs.

"Bla – ah – ah," Grover bleated much to Percy's surprise. " _Satyr,_ for gods' sake, satyr. Doesn't anybody teach that anymore?"

"No," Percy said, clueless. He had no idea what a satyr was.

Grover grumbled, glaring at the sky. "Never mind," the satyr sighed. "The important thing is I'm your god-satyr."

"My what?"

"Bla – ah – ah," Grover bleated again. " _God-satyr._ Some people get fairy godmothers, some get trolls, _you_ get me. Your god-satyr."

"Right," Percy said, even though none of that made any sense.

"Hecate help me," Grover muttered. "Look, this is my first real break in a while okay? Hecate does not like satyrs very much and she's not very keen on me doing this job. She's afraid I'll mess up or something." Percy supposed Grover meant to sound defensive, but it actually came off more nervous. After all, the satyr kept twisting the string of his knapsack.

"Do you still want to go to the ball?" Grover asked. Percy blinked at him, not understanding.

"Bla – ah – ah," Grover despaired, "Do you want to go to the ball, the Royal Ball, or not?"

"Yes," Percy said automatically. "But ah," he looked down at himself. "I can't."

"That's what I'm here for," Grover said, sounding more confident.

"What?" Percy said as the satyr rummaged around in his knapsack pulling out what looked like a reed-pipe.

"I'm here to grant your wish," Grover said, bringing the reed-pipe to his lips and blowing. Percy winced at the terrible sound it made and Grover flushed. "Sorry, sorry, just a test."

"Now," the satyr said, straightening and looking Percy up and down. He brought the pipe back up and began to play. Percy half expected the terrible squawking again, but Grover surprised him. An upbeat, if not a little strange, melody sounded instead. Almost instantly Percy felt a strange wind. He stepped back in surprise, raising his arms in alarm as the tattered remains of his suit began to writhe, lengthening and seamlessly coming together. Percy's mouth fell open in surprise. His bare feet suddenly were encased, his pants coming to a respectable length above his ankles, and something settled across his face. Grover stopped playing, looking at Percy in satisfaction.

"There, not bad!" He exclaimed, looking proud. Percy blinked in confusion, his eyelashes brushing against whatever obstructed his face.

"Here," Grover said, teasing out another tune from his pipe and the sand below his feet surged up and solidified into a full length mirror. Percy did not know what surprised him more, the mirror or the image that stared back at him.

His suit was back, only it was not the suit Annabeth found in Triton's closet it was _better._ It was a shade darker then the last, and it flowed over his body like water. A silver belt snaked around his waist, bright and polished as a pearl. The thing across his face was a mask. It covered half his face, curling across his cheeks and ears in a flawless imitation of the sea, swirling blues and greens that almost blended with his eyes and yet somehow also brought them out. His shoes were black as night and the dying sunlight gleamed off them as he gingerly titled them.

"Glass," Grover supplied helpfully. Percy gaped at him.

"Not like, window glass," Grover was quick to assure him, "they won't break if someone steps on them or if you hit the ground too hard. They're sea glass."

Percy continued to gap at him, lost for words. Grover look at the sky anxiously. "We got to get you to that ball quick or you'll be late." He grabbed Percy's arm and tugged. Percy felt as if his entire body was being squeezed and he closed his eyes against the uncomfortable feeling. When he opened his eyes they were no longer at the beach, but rather standing outside the palace. Percy stumbled backwards, gasping.

"Sorry, I know it's a little disorientating," Grover fretting, fixing Percy's collar. "Now," the satyr said, all business like. "My magic isn't all that good yet, don't look so startled! Bla – ah – ah. I'm new remember? It'll last a while, but only until midnight. After midnight, poof, it'll all disappear, got it?"

"Got it," Percy repeated weakly, looking down at himself.

"Good," Grover said, nodding. "Well ah, have fun, stay away from the crab cakes – just _trust me_ on that okay? – and ah -"

"Thank you," Percy interrupted, looking over at the satyr, whose stammering halted.

"Um well it's my job you know," Grover grumbled, the tips of his ears darkening.

"No, really, thank you." Percy stressed from the bottom of his heart. No one had ever done something so kind for him before, god-satyr or not.

Grover flushed, waving his hand and bleating before finally pushing Percy towards the crowded entrance. "Go have fun, Percy, you deserve it."

Percy craned his head to get a proper look at the palace. It was enormous. He had never seen such a large structure in his life. Banners and lights adorned the walls and a fire roared in the giant entrance. It was beautiful, it was overwhelming. He turned around to share this with Grover…but the satyr was not there.

"Grover?" Percy called, but he was gone.

Thanks to the crowd, he did not actually get inside until about forty minutes later, but it did not bother him. He marveled at the extravagance around him, the beautiful art and decorations, the outlandish outfits the people around him wore, the sheer unbelievable _number_ of citizens that flooded the palace grounds.

Once inside Percy had to pause at the sight of the banquet tables. They lined the enormous ballroom, there had to be at least fifty of them, all piled high with every type of food imaginable. It blew Percy away. There was enough food here to feed his village for an entire _month_ if not longer.

Percy walked around the ballroom, unable to do anything more than just take in the view. The ballroom was packed, and six overflows were open and also filled with people. At the head of the ballroom stood who Percy could only assume were the King and Queen (the crowns rather gave it away). People stood in line to bow at their highnesses and Percy watched in wonder. The King and Queen, in the same room as him. It was all so surreal, he wondered if he was dreaming.

As he watched, he spotted his step family in the line waiting to see the royal couple. Amphitrite stood with her arm linked through her daughter's, both their heads held high. Triton stood behind them, preening like a peacock. Rhode smiled at men as they brushed passed her, constantly scanning the room. Her eyes swiveled over to him, but her face gave no indication of recognition. Instead, to his utter horror, she gave him an appreciative once over and a flirtatious smile. He quickly buried himself in the sea of people.

He scanned the room once more and found Annabeth and Luke. Luke was trying to coax Annabeth to dance. She stood stiff and proud; Percy hoped she was not worried about him. He tried to make his way over to them, but someone cut in front of him and he lost sight of the pair.

He wandered around the room; sometimes people would stop to chat with him and a few wanted to dance. Percy could never remember getting so much attention in his life. He broke away from the crowd to actually try the food somewhere along the way. Heeding Grover's words he avoided the things called crab cakes but tried a little bit of several dishes he had never heard of. He was just picking at something purple and gooey when he accidentally backed into someone.

"Oh I am so sorry," Percy cried, reaching out to steady the girl's glass. The girl frowned at him and he got a proper look at her.

She was beautiful, but in a completely different way than Annabeth or Rhode. Her skin was a gorgeous copper-color, and her dark eyes inspected him. Her nose was naturally slightly upturned, but Percy thought it was rather cute. A silver circlet was braided in her long dark hair, matching her floor length silver dress. She looked like he always imagined the higher class would: ethereal, unobtainable.

"Are you finished gawking?" She asked coldly and Percy quickly shook himself.

"Sorry," He said awkwardly, rubbing the back of his head, "this is all new to me. Never been to a ball before. I didn't spill your drink did I?"

She frowned at him, swirling the liquid in her glass. "No, you did not."

"Oh good," Percy said, relieved. "I definitely could not have afforded to clean your dress."

She blinked at him in surprise, her lips twitching slightly.

"I'm Percy," he introduced, holding a hand out. She stared at it, and he had a moment of panic – did the higher class not shake hands or was there something on his hand? – before she reached out and shook it.

"Zoë," she replied.

"Zoë," Percy repeated slowly. She watched him expectantly and he realized she was waiting for a reply.

"Very pretty," He said, smiling.

She drew herself up, staring at him. He wondered if he had something on his face and that was why she kept looking at him so strangely.

"Do you want to dance?" She asked, motioning elegantly towards the center of the room.

"Heavens no," Percy snorted, only to freeze. "I mean, not that I don't want to dance with _you_ , because you're super nice and all, it's just _I_ don't dance. Or at least, I mean, I don't dance very well and I'd probably end up stepping on your toes or something unpleasant." Realizing he was babbling, and probably making things worse, Percy forced himself to close his mouth. He hoped his face was not as red as it felt.

Zoë gave a short laugh, still staring at him in a mixture of disbelief and wonder, "I understand." She took a drink of the amber liquid in her glass before asking, "You've never been to a ball before?"

"No," Percy said honestly. "We don't have many balls in my village, and well," he shrugged, "I'm usually too busy to attend when they do happen."

"You dress nicely for someone who does not attend balls." Zoë said slowly, her dark eyes traveling down his body. He tried not to blush at her clearly appreciative expression.

"Um, well my best friend picked it out." It was close enough. Annabeth _had_ picked out his first outfit. Grover just…improved upon it.

"Did they? They must have…good taste."

"Yeah," Percy agreed easily, shrugging, "I mean, I've learned not to argue with her. She's usually right."

"Is she?" Zoë asked, bringing her glass up to her mouth. Percy was almost certain she was hiding a smile behind it. "About fashion?"

"About everything."

Zoë laughed for real this time, a deep sweet sound that made Percy smile in response. "You must have a lot of respect for her."

"I do," Percy assured her.

"Did you enjoy the food?" Zoë asked, motioning with her glass towards the food.

"Yeah," Percy said, "There's some ah, interesting stuff. And a lot of it, I think you could feed my entire village for months with this." He winced. "Sorry."

"No, no don't be sorry," Zoë said, frowning. "It is excessive and unnecessary. This food could go to a much better cause then some ball the King threw in hopes his unmarried daughter would find a suitor." She smiled bitterly at him.

"Probably, yeah." Percy said, shifting from foot to foot. "But I'm sure he means well. He must really love his daughter, I mean he probably only wants her to be happy."

Zoë looked at the food, frowning, before her eyes slowly panned out to find the King at the end of the hall. "I suppose… Do your parents ever do crazy things like that?"

"My parents are dead." Percy said. Zoë froze, her eyes snapping to Percy in surprise.

"I'm sorry, I did not -"

Percy waved her apology away. "You didn't know, it's fine."

"Do you have any siblings?"

"No," Percy said, but then he thought of Rhode and Triton. "Step-siblings, but we don't really get along."

"That must be terribly lonely," Zoë said, tilting her head, "that is something we have in common.

"You, lonely?" Percy repeated, blinking at her in surprise. Then he thought about it. With her high standing Zoë would be constantly surrounded by people, but none of them would ever truly _know_ her. They were just vying for her attention in a desperate attempt to get their dirty hands on her money and power. He found himself nodding. "Oh, they see you, but they don't really see you do they?" Percy asked sadly, "they just see power and money."

She looked surprised again. "Yes. Not many people understand that." She tilted her head to the side. "I've never met a man who has understood that."

"Yeah well," Percy said, his fingers drumming against his hip, "we're kind of stupid you know."

Zoë smiled earnestly at that. "I'm beginning to rethink that."

"Don't get your hopes up," Percy warned, "I can be quite the dunderhead."

Zoë's deep laughter rang out, beautiful and clear. Twisting gracefully, she deposited her half empty glass on the tray of a passing servant and elegantly extended her hand towards him. "Dance with me," she commanded.

Her sudden movement caught him off guard, the appearance of the servant a sharp reminder that he was in over his head, but he took her hand before any of it even processed.

"At your own risk," he warned, "you can't have me locked up if I step on your toes because I did warn you."

"I will not," Zoë promised, pulling him towards the center of the room. She wrapped a slender but strong arm around his waist and the other about his shoulder. When he fumbled with his own hands, she laughed again and positioned them for him.

"See, not that difficult," Zoë soothed as she guided them through the dance.

"I suppose," Percy said, carefully watching their feet so he did not trample over hers.

"Up here," Zoë chided, and her shoulders shook with silent laughter.

"What?" Percy asked, looking up at her amused face.

"It's just…when I usually say that men are looking at my chest not my feet."

Percy flushed, at the implication and his own ridiculousness. "I can't imagine you often endanger your feet in such a way."

"Most men actually do step on my feet," she confided with a put-upon air. "They think they can lead when truthfully they cannot dance at all and my poor feet always end up suffering for it." Her dark eyes scanned Percy's face. "It takes quite a man to admit he knows not how to do something."

"I don't know why," Percy said, his brow furrowed, "there's no shame in never having learned something, only in not trying to learn."

"Precisely," Zoë breathed, staring at him in wonder. Percy's face burned and he missed a step. They continued to dance, bantering lightly back and forth with an ease Percy never had with anyone before, not even Annabeth. He got better at the whole dancing thing and no longer considered himself a danger to the gentlelady's feet. Several times he was afraid a gentlemen would cut in, but Zoë's dangerous glare had them beating a hasty retreat. If her glare did not work, a servant would magically appear and whisk the potential partner away. Percy could not say he minded.

"Let us take a rest," Zoë said when the violins stopped on the last song. "My feet are in need of a rest."

"Yeah," Percy easily agreed, letting Zoë weave through the crowd and usher him through a hidden door near the back of the room.

"A secret door?" Percy asked, amused as Zoë sank into a plush chair in the secret room.

"A secret parlor, designed specifically for this purpose."

"To escape parties?" Percy laughed, sitting across from her.

"Quite." Zoë pulled a cushioned stool in front of her chair and gingerly placed her feet on it, relaxing and letting out a sigh as she did.

"Feet hurt?" Percy asked sympathetically. His always ached at the end of the day. And while dancing and socializing were vastly different then what he did, the pain from being on your feet all day had to be the same right? He had the sudden urge to offer to massage them but snapped his mouth shut with a blush; that would be highly inappropriate and he should cease that train of thought before it became dangerous.

"Incredibly," Zoë confirmed. "Tell me about your home."

"My home?" Percy repeated, thinking first of the cold house where his room was an attic and his entire existence trivialized. No, that was not home. Home was the ocean, home was Tyson and Annabeth and Luke, smiling and laughing as they played cards on the surf. Home was the seamstress who always gave him a discount so he could have a little extra change to fix his own clothes. Home was the excited faces of the orphans whenever he stopped by, the overwrought baker who somehow always had stale bread for him to munch on. Home was a little village by the sea, held together by tragedy and kindness and the salt of the sea.

This is what Percy told her when he opened his mouth. He indulged this ethereal gentlelady with stories of the little town beside the sea. And in turn, Zoë told him of her life. How her duties sometimes overwhelmed her, but she dared not let it show for fear someone would exploit her weakness. How her father was overbearing, even though she knew he meant well. How her mother always made room to have tea with her daughters every Sunday evening, regardless of the affairs around them.

It was so open, so liberating, and Percy could not help but stare at the impossible woman across from him, almost certain she was a dream.

"We better return," Zoë said softly. "Before someone notices we are missing."

"We have been gone a long time," Percy reluctantly added. Zoë's lips upturned at his tone.

"Come, dance with me again. Then," she hesitated, suddenly unsure for the first time that night, "I want to introduce you to someone."

"Alright," Percy easily agreed, hoping to put her at ease. Zoë smiled, a soft warm smile that felt so wildly private and intimate that it made Percy's heart race as he felt an answering smile spread across his own lips. She laced her arm through his and they headed out the door.

The ballroom had thinned out. While people still packed the room, they were no longer standing on each other's toes. Zoë wrapped her arms around him once more. Percy felt his heart swell. As they danced across the floor, Percy felt as if it were only the two of them in the entire room. Cliché, sure, but Percy was too blissfully content to care. He felt how he felt, cliché or not.

At some point Zoë's eyes had closed because now she opened them again, staring up at Percy with those dark eyes. They flickered down to his mouth and she leaned closer, until he could feel her eyelashes against his cheek and her breath against his lips. Then she pressed her mouth against his and they were kissing. He pulled her closer and tilted his head to kiss her better, his chest tight with surprise and bliss and disbelief and joy and – love?

The kiss was soft and sweet, but when Zoë pulled back she was smiling and looking at him – him Perseus Jackson – like he held all the answers in the world. Distantly Percy heard the gong of a clock.

"Almost midnight," Zoë mused, "come, I want you to meet my -"

"Midnight?" Percy blurted out, his brain stuttering to a halt as Grover's words came back to him. The spell would end at midnight. What did that mean? Were his clothes going to suddenly disappear, leaving him naked in front of half the kingdom? Would he suddenly appear back at the beach? He pulled away from Zoë in alarm.

"Yes, midnight, what is wrong?" Zoë asked, confused.

"No, you don't understand I have to go," Percy panicked. He made a bee-line for the door, Zoë hot on his heels.

"What do you mean, wait!" She called after him.

"I'm so sorry," Percy called back, stumbling down the stairs. Already he felt that odd wind that first appeared on the beach and his alarm spiked. "It was worth it just to meet you though! I know I will never find someone like you again." He tripped on the last stair, dismayed to hear Zoë's distressed call. He lost a shoe but before he could even think about leaving it, or turning around to look at Zoë one last time, he suddenly found himself back at the beach. His beautiful suit was gone, the tattered remains of Triton's draped around him instead. Grover was nowhere in sight.

Percy did not remember walking back to the house. Only suddenly his hand was on the doorknob and he was stepping inside.

Amphitrite stood by the stairwell, her extravagant dress replaced with a simple nightgown and candle stick in her hand. She said nothing as Percy stepped inside, her eyes traveling over his rumbled attire.

She smiled cruelly, "And how was your night?"

Percy blinked at her. It was the best and worst night of his life. He went to his first ball, saw incredible and amazing wealth the likes he never would again, fell in love, and lost everything in the end. And it all happened so quickly. Whatever she saw on his face, his step mother approved.

"Wonderful," she said coldly, ascending the stairwell. "Sleep well, I expect breakfast first thing in the morning." She continued up the stairs and out of sight, taking the only light with her and leaving her step son in total darkness.

Percy stared blankly into the darkness, numb. It all happened so fast. Had he really been in Zoë's arms just a few short moments before? Barely aware of his own body, Percy made his way to the attic. Detached, he looked around his living space, at the dust and the mice and the mold. None of it felt real. Sinking onto his bed he realized he only wore one shoe.

Reaching down he pulled the lone article off and the moonlight reflected off its smooth surface. A glass shoe. Percy felt hysteria bubble up in his chest and he collapsed on his bed, holding the shoe tight. He twitched and soundlessly shook, grief overtaking him so violently he could not even cry. All he could manage was a sole tear that lethargically ran down his face and onto the shoe. He laid there, trembling and tormented until his body could not take it any longer and exhaustion pulled him under.

* * *

 **A/n Part three should be up next week! I'm currently working on Mulan, so I think that one will come next. I hope you enjoyed and feedback is love. Thank you**


	3. Cinderella: The Glass Shoe

**A/n Here's the last part of Cinderella. Mulan should be up next week hopefully :) Thank you to all my wonderful reviewers, your input really lifts my heart!**

 **Part 3 of 3**

Cinderella: The Glass Shoe

* * *

Morning came far too quickly. Percy laid in bed, staring at the ceiling. He was half tempted to simply roll over and go back to sleep, but Amphitrite would storm up here and scream at him. He was not in the mood to be screamed at. He wanted to wallow silently in self-pity. Maybe if he got his chores done fast enough he could slip down the ocean and bury his head in the sand.

He went through his morning routine almost in a daze; feeding the chicken and making breakfast. Oddly enough Rhode was awake when he knocked on her door. She flung it open and smirked at him, ripping her tray from his hands.

"You'll need to carefully watch the door today," she sneered, " _I'm_ expecting _callers."_

Percy shrugged, unconcerned. If someone was stupid enough to come calling on Rhode he certainly would not stop them. Triton could not be roused, but it seemed more then laziness plagued him today. Bad night, Percy surmised, perhaps Triton finally realized no respectable woman would ever fall for him.

Rhode's face light up when a knock on the door sounded.

"Get it," she hissed at him, shoving him towards the door while she desperately messed with her hair.

Percy sighed; but hey if it was a gentleman caller then at least the Nereids would be too distracted to deal with him. He answered the door and was surprised to find Annabeth and her step mother instead.

"Perseus invite our guests in," Amphitrite called, her voice strained as she tried to sound as presentable as possible.

"Come on in," He told the Chases, holding a hand out to help Mrs. Chase over the threshold.

"Oh, Mrs. Chase," Amphitrite said, her smile turning frosty as she realized who her guests were. "To what do we owe this…pleasure?"

"Hello Madam Nereid," Mrs. Chase said, her own smile falsely polite. "I heard your darling children also attended the royal ball last night. That is so wonderful; I heard your Rhode put even the stars to shame last night. Many gentlemen thought so too I am told? Do tell."

Percy never understood why Annabeth and her step mother did not get along; the woman was a saint. Amphitrite's eyes light up and she happily led Mrs. Chase to the parlor, already bragging about Rhode and her prowess. Annabeth grabbed Percy and dragged him outside, out of earshot.

"What happened?" She demanded, reaching up to gentle prod at the bruise across his cheek.

"You wouldn't believe me," Percy said honestly, "I barely believe it myself. In fact, I'm not a hundred percent sure I was not dreaming."

Annabeth frowned, confused. "What are you talking about?"

"Here sit down," Percy said. They made themselves are comfortable as possible on the hard ground and Percy told her everything. He told of her the fight with the Nereids, running down to the beach, meeting Grover and attending the ball.

"You're telling me that…a satyr gave you a magical outfit and a free ride to the royal ball." Annabeth said slowly.

"Yep," Percy said, fully aware of how crazy it sounded.

"How hard did Amphitrite hit you?"

"You don't believe me," Percy huffed, offended. Sure, it all sounded crazy, but Percy was no liar. Besides, he could not even make something like that up. Hell, he did not even know what a satyr _was_ until last night.

"You have to admit, it sounds insane," Annabeth said dubiously.

"I know, but it was _real,"_ Percy insisted, despite the growing fear in his gut. Last night was real, his imagination was not that good. He could not create satyrs or the splendor of the castle…or Zoë.

"I saw you and Luke," he said, trying to convince her. "You were wearing a cream dress, you looked real pretty by the way, and Luke's suit matched you perfectly."

"Thank you, but you could have seen that when the carriage stopped," Annabeth sighed.

Percy groaned, "I could barely see you. Okay, how about the banner over the castle entrance was purple? And the King and Queen stood at the end of the ballroom greeting guests? Or that they had to open six extra rooms to accommodate guests?"

Annabeth's brow furrowed. "The Nereids could have told you that."

"But they wouldn't have and you know it," Percy snapped.

Annabeth leaned back, examining him with her cool grey eyes.

"I danced with a girl named Zoë," Percy admitted, smiling slightly. "She was…Annabeth she was perfect." He sighed but Annabeth was staring at him in disbelief again.

"Zoë?" She repeated, shaking her head. "Honestly Percy, you had me going there for a moment but that's too far."

"What?" Percy repeated, confused.

"Come find me when you want to talk about what _really_ happened." Annabeth said stiffly, standing up and brushing dirt off herself.

"Annabeth," Percy protested, chasing her into the house.

"Father told us not to dally," Annabeth told her step mother. Mrs. Chase looked up in surprise. She glanced at Percy, her eyes lingering on his bruise, before forcing a smile.

"Of course. Tell Rhode I am very happy for her," Mrs. Chase told Amphitrite politely. She pressed a kiss to Percy's good cheek. "You are welcomed to visit us any time Percy dear."

"Thank you," Percy stammered, trying to catch Annabeth's eye, but she ignored him. He watched, upset, as they pair disappeared down the drive and out of sight.

"Well," Amphitrite said with a frown. She glanced down at him coldly, "Don't you have chores to do?"

Percy sighed; he did. He went about his day, but in the back of his mind he saw Zoë, with her deep clear laughter and quiet sad smile. She probably hated him, he thought miserably. He did just run off on her. It was marginally better then disappearing before her eyes but still. Often times he found himself running up the attic to hold the glass shoe, something solid and real that proved last night was not just a dream. That he had not imagined the whole thing.

He wondered if he would ever see her again. Unlikely, an all inclusive royal ball only came around once in a life time, and he did not even know where she lived. Was she a duchess? The daughter of a wealthy merchant? He had not thought to ask; he only knew she belonged to the upper class and her mother had tea with her every Sunday. Not much to go on.

Rhode went into town around lunch and as Percy prepared dinner she returned, dramatically bursting through the door, her face flushed and calling for her mother.

"Whatever is it child? Sit down. Perseus, get her some water!"

Percy brought her a glass of water, but Rhode paid him no mind.

"You'll never believed what I heard in town Mother!"

"What?" Amphitrite asked calmly.

"They say she _fell in love_."

"What?" Amphitrite repeated impatiently, "Who?"

" _Princess Zoë,"_ Rhode exclaimed and Percy froze.

 _Princess_ Zoë. _Princess._ Percy stared at Rhode in horror, Annabeth's reaction and little details from the night before suddenly making more sense. Zoë's surprise when he did not recognize her name. Her anger at the King's attitude. Her knowledge of the secret passage. Gods, he was so _stupid._

"They say she danced with the same partner all night and would not let anyone else near her. I even heard that she _kissed_ him." Rhode continued, oblivious to Percy's revelation. Oh gods, he kissed the princess.

"Terrible," Amphitrite said, but Percy knew she was not referring to the premarital kiss. Amphitrite simply was upset because Triton had not caught the Princess' eye. _But Percy did._

"But something happened," Rhode pressed, her eyes sparkling with glee, "and she lost him. She sent guards and servants out to find him. They even think the princess herself is _outside_ searching for him."

Zoë was looking for him?

"They say he's terribly handsome. About the princess' height, but she's quite tall you know. But they say he's tan and strong, with black hair and swirling green or blue eyes. I can't remember what they said his name was. It started with a 'P' I think. Perry? Pierce?"

"Percy," Percy whispered.

Rhode froze, her excitement cutting off sharply as her eyes widen.

"Impossible," Amphitrite said, her eyes wide with horror as she met her step son's eyes. "Your suit was nothing more than rags, you had no carriage."

"She's the Princess," Percy said numbly, his mind reeling too fast to pay his step family any mind. Rhode had sank into chair, gaping disbelieving at him. Amphitrite shook, pale as snow, stepping closer to Percy. Triton just looked confused.

"Wait, what does this have to do with Percy?"

"She's looking for me," Percy heard himself distantly say, and suddenly everything felt so much lighter. Zoë did not hate him, she _missed_ him. She _wanted_ him. Zoë, who did not think Percy was useless, who looked at him as if he were something special.

"No she's not," Amphitrite snarled. "Not you."

"Yes, me." Percy said, clearly this time. He looked at his step mother, squaring his shoulders and determinedly looking into her eyes. "I'm going to her."

"No, you are not."

"Yes I am!" Percy shouted. Silence. Nobody raised their voice at Amphitrite. Percy did not care. "I am leaving."

"I won't allow it," Amphitrite protested.

"I'm not asking you to allow it," Percy told her coldly, "I'm telling you." The three Nereids gaped at him, but Percy was done. He was finished playing their games. "I'm packing my bag – " not that he had much to pack – "then I'll be gone."

Head held high, Percy turned away. He felt on top of the world. Zoë wanted him. He would take on the Nereids any day to see her smile again. Turning his back to the Nereids was a mistake however, and he had not even exited the parlor before something hard connected with the back of his head and the world went black.

When Percy woke up, his head felt like someone shrunk Tyson, gave him a blunt ax, and let him wail away inside his head. He groaned, a terrible rattling sound that echoed painfully around his head. Nausea over took him and he barely lifted himself up and over the side of the bed before he was retching. Lacking the energy to keep himself propped up, Percy collapsed back on the bed, dry heaving and trembling. He blacked out again.

The next time he opened his eyes, light barely filtered in through the rafters, but it still was too much. He whined, curling into himself to block out the invasive light. His mouth tasted like death and he was parched. He laid there, miserable, until he could stomach the light. He forced himself to his feet, swaying slightly, and stumbled to the hatch on the floor. His fingers were shaking so badly, it took him several tries to grip the handle. He pulled, but the door did not move. He tugged harder, but it stayed firmly shut. Someone had locked it from the outside.

"Let me out," He croaked, panic building in his chest. "Let me out!" He pounded on the hatch.

"Let me out!" He screamed, trying to wiggle his finger in the cracks between the door and the floor. "Let me out!"

He did not know long he sat there, screaming and sobbing, pounding and kicking, prying at the door. Totally exhausted, he collapsed on top the door. Even under his full weight, the door held strong. He lost his fight with consciousness again.

Waking up the third time, he was relieved to find his headache diminished slightly. Some time during the night, he rolled off the door. A tray had appeared on the door, a glass of water and slice of toast on top. Furious that he missed the door opening, but grateful for the food, Percy lurched forward and downed the water. After the glass was drained he regretfully eyed it. He probably should have tried to make that last; he did not know when he would get more.

With a sigh, he turned to the toast. Rats would get to it if he did not eat it now, so he picked up the measly meal and leaned against the wall, nibbling gently on the coarse bread. He was trapped up here. One of the Nereids must have hit him over the head and dragged him up here. Now the door was locked from the outside. He eyed the door thoughtfully.

If he could wedge something between the hatch and the floor maybe he could pry it open. His toast gone, Percy got shakily to his feet. He stumbled around the tiny space, rummaging through boxes and boards trying to find anything he could use for leverage. When his headache became too painful he slumped next to the door, half-heartedly hoping to catch the Nereids if they gave him more water or food.

He dozed off again at some point and was furious when he woke up to find another glass of water and cold chicken waiting for him. After he angrily ate is meal, he determinedly returned to his search. Tucked away in the corner of the room, he found an old metal child's chair. After a few tries and a little elbow grease, he finally broke off one of the legs.

"Perfect," He breathed, returning to the door. He wiggled the thin leg between the floor and crack of the door. When he wedged it in deep enough, he set about trying to pry the door open. As he struggled, he realized he could hear a conversation happening below.

"Mrs. Nereid is it?" A male voice inquired.

"Madam Nereid," Amphitrite quickly corrected.

"Of course, Madam. Now Madam Nereid are these your children?"

"Yes, this my daughter Rhode, she is not yet nineteen and my son Triton who will be twenty three this fall."

"Lovely," the man coughed. "I understand you have a step-son as well?"

Amphitrite did not reply immediately. "Yes, yes I do."

"And his name is Percy correct?"

"Perseus," Amphitrite insisted. "I have never heard anyone ever refer to him as Percy."

Percy snorted, yeah right. The only people who _didn't_ call him Percy were the Nereids.

"Strange, that is not what some of the villagers told me." The man said, his voice clipped. "They told me you had a step-son, named Percy, who was almost of age with black hair and green eyes."

"I assure you they're mistaken," Amphitrite said coolly.

"Because that sounds exactly like the description Princess Zoë gave of her suitor." The man continued, ignoring the interruption. "Tell me Madam, where is your step son?"

"Out."

"And when will he be back?"

"I am not entirely sure, but I am afraid I will have to ask you to leave," Amphitrite said. Percy was so intent on listening to the conversation, he did not realize he was leaning on the broken chair leg. With a loud _pop_ the door's hinges gave way under the applied force and Percy found himself tumbling down the stairs. He laid there, dazed, and the conversation in the other room stopped.

"Wait," Percy said when he gathered his wits. He dashed into the parlor. The Nereids all sat around a stern faced man who blinked up at Percy in surprise. Percy winced; he knew he must look a right sight. But that did not matter now.

"I'm Percy," He said.

"Are you?" The man asked, his brow furrow in suspicion. Percy got that; he certainly looked nothing like the clean and well-dressed guy who dance with Zoë all night.

"I can prove it," he realized. "Be right back." He dashed back up the stair and into the attic. He barely blinked at the room that had been his dungeon for the last two days – the door was broken it could not hold him anymore. He pulled the glass shoe out from under his bed and took it back down the man.

"Here, give this to Zoë. She'll understand."

The man took the shoe, giving him an odd look. Percy was almost afraid the man would write him off as a nut, but he took the shoe. "Alright, I will take it to her." He stood up and eyed Amphitrite with distaste. "I will be back," he warned, "and I will want to speak to Master Percy when I do."

Amphitrite nodded tightly, too furious to do anything else. Out of habit, Percy showed him to the door. As he watched the man climb into a ridiculously expensive looking carriage, he noticed movement out of the corner of his eye.

It was Annabeth, lurking around the corner of the house, Luke by her side.

"Percy!" She cried upon spotting him. She rushed up to him, about to throw her arms around him, but stopped directly in front of him, her nose wrinkled.

"Yeah I know, I'm disgusting," He said. "What are you doing here?"

Annabeth shifted awkwardly, looking at the ground. "I heard people talking, and then this royal messenger shows up, asking for a black haired, green eyed boy name Percy. So, maybe you really aren't crazy."

"No, I'm not," Percy assured her. She still would not met his eye. He took pity on her; after all his story _was_ a little farfetched. "I know, it sounded crazy. I probably wouldn't have believed me either."

"Yes you would have," Annabeth groaned, "you'd believe me if I told you I was actually a mouse who was turned into a human."

"You're not are you?"

"Gods give me patience," Annabeth exclaimed, looking to the sky. " _No."_

"Yeah, well," Percy said, rubbing the back of his head. "Apology accepted."

"I was not apologizing." Annabeth immediately replied, "I was affirming your sanity." But she relaxed and grinned at him. "I may have been wrong."

"It was bound to happen eventually," Percy said sympathetically. She socked him in the shoulder.

"So…Princess Zoë." Annabeth said.

"Yeah," Percy said. They looked at each other before bursting into giggles.

"Oh my gods," Annabeth managed through her giggles.

"I know right," Percy exclaimed and their laughter increased until Percy's sides hurt and he had to lean against the house to keep him up. Annabeth took a deep breath to calm herself, eyeing Percy.

"You look disgusting. What happened since I left?"

"The Nereids hit me on the head and locked me in the attic." Percy bluntly informed her. Her stormy eyes narrowed and Luke finally approached Percy.

"Want me to talk to them?" Luke asked seriously.

"No," Percy said automatically, disturbed by the dark look on Luke's face. "But ah, thanks."

"You need a bath," Annabeth said business-like. She reached out and Percy obediently bowed his head so she could feel the bump on his head. "That's a good size knot. But you're walking straight and your eyes aren't dilated, so the worst has passed. Let me know if you start feeling dizzy. Now, go down to the creek and wash, take Luke with you. I'll find some clothes for you to wear and then we can talk some more."

Annabeth's word was law so the boys headed to the creek. Percy gratefully jumped into the cool water, washing away the layers of grim and sick. When he finally left the water, a fresh pair of clothes (or as fresh as Percy's clothes got anyway) waited for him.

"You decent?" Luke asked, "Any dizziness?"

"I'm dressed," He called back, "and no."

"Good, Annie'd have my head. Let's head back." They walked back to the house, Luke haggling Percy for accounts of the Princess.

"Luke!" Annabeth chastised when they got closer.

"Sorry Annie!" He called back, winking at Percy.

"Come on Percy," Annabeth said. Amphitrite and her children were exactly where he left them. Triton was pacing agitated around the parlor. Rhode's eyes were red and she refused to look at her mother. As for Amphitrite herself, she stood stock still to the side of the room her face a blank pale slate.

"I made tea," Annabeth said softly.

"You made tea," Luke teased and Annabeth blushed, punching him.

"Shut up, yes I made tea."

Percy smiled as they dissolved into bickering. Annabeth shoved a warm cup of tea in his hand and he gladly sipped on it, taking a seat in the kitchen and contenting himself to watch the two squabble. He almost dozed off, only to have Annabeth shake him awake.

"You had a concussion." She told him, "No sleeping."

"I had a concussion like two days ago. I threw up and I slept," Percy grumbled but he did as he was told. A knock on the door stopped any other comment Annabeth may have made. The three of them turned to look at the door.

"I'll get it, why break a habit now," Percy said standing up to answer the door, both nervous and excited. Could the messenger be back already? What did Zoë say?

He did not get the door first. Amphitrite wrenched open the door…and Zoë stood in the doorway. The elegant gown was gone. Instead, polished and gleaming, a heavy set of steal armor adored her graceful figure, dangerous and beautiful. Her long dark hair, with the silver circlet still braided in, was swept back in warrior's bun. She looked fierce, she looked perfect. Behind her stood two men, also in full battle armor with stern harsh faces.

"Where is he?" Zoë demanded, stepping uninvited into the house, her dark eyes flashing.

Percy vaguely thought he heard Luke whisper 'damn', but really, he was not paying attention. He was already moving towards the door. His movement caught Zoë's eye and she pushed her way passed Amphitrite. For one horrible moment, he feared she would not recognize him without the mask or fancy outfit. But her eyes met his, and a delighted smile crossed his face. She closed the short distance between them and she threw her arms around him.

"Percy."

"Zoë."

He held her close, press his cheek against hers. Sure, the full body armor was a little uncomfortable but totally worth it. She pulled back to look at his face, her eyes darkening at the sight of his bruised cheek.

"Did she do that?" Zoë demanded.

"And the bump on the side of his head. Oh, and she locked him in the attic," Luke supplied helpfully.

"What?" Zoë hissed, furiously whipping around to face Amphitrite.

"It's okay," Percy tried to calm her. "It's over."

"It is not okay," Zoë hissed, her eyes flashing.

"No, it is," Percy said, looking at his step mother. She stood stiff and proud, looking anywhere but at Zoë or her guards. The Princess herself stood in her house, not interested in her precious children but rather the step son she shunned her entire life. Her crimes were left bare for her guest to see, her children too frightened to even stand by her side. She was defeated, and she knew it. Sensing his gaze, Amphitrite met his eyes. The cold eyes that haunted him for almost nine years suddenly did not seem very intimidating. Instead, Percy found the anger and cold hatred in them…sad.

"She can't hurt me anymore." He said sadly.

"I don't know what hardened your heart." He addressed Amphitrite, "But whatever it was I'm sorry. I'm leaving, and I won't be coming back. It's not too late to turn your life around you know. You don't have to be bitter and angry. Your children love you, even if they are a little afraid of you. Talk to them, spend time with them doing things they enjoy. Try not to push your own ambitions and desires one them. If Rhode does not want to learn the piano then don't force her. Don't worry so much about money and power, it's really not all that important."

Amphitrite started at him, her lip trembling ever so slightly before curling into a sneer. "Says the boy running off to marry the Princess."

Percy nodded, sadden. "No, says the boy who watched you throw away your children's childhood and surround yourself in ice to try and achieve something you thought would make you happy. Princess or not, I'm happy, and that's all that matters."

Zoë squeezed his arm at that, leaning against his side. He smiled at her and she kissed his cheek.

"Let's go," Zoë said, tugging on his arm. Annabeth and Luke ducked out before them, the guards stepping aside to let them pass. Percy looked behind as Zoë pulled him along, at the only house he had ever known and found Triton and Rhode watching him. Despite all they had ever put him through, Percy pitied them.

"If you ever need me," Percy told them, "I'll always come." Rhode looked startled, Triton confused. Not knowing what else to say, Percy let the guards shut the door behind, leaving the Nereids alone inside.

"They were cruel to you," Zoë said, her brow furrowed. "I could have them thrown in jail and punished for their crimes…and you treated them with kindness."

Percy shrugged. "They could use a little kindness. Not everybody is as lucky as me." Zoë made a face, as if she did not agree with him, but she just leaned forward to press a quick kiss to his cheek.

"You're a strange one. If everybody were as charitable as you it would be a different world."

"Notice how she did not say better," Luke said to Annabeth and Zoë frowned at him, as if just remember the pair were there.

"Oh sorry," Percy said. "This is my best friend Annabeth and her – " Percy frowned. He did not really know _what_ was going on between Annabeth and Luke except that it was something and Annabeth's face was already red from his use of the pronoun. "Luke," he finished lamely.

"If you are friends of Percy's then I thank you." Zoë said gravely, inclining her head at them.

"It's an honor, your highness," Annabeth, curtsying as Luke gave a little bow. Zoë turned to Percy in amusement.

"You never did that."

"I told you, I'm terribly rude," Percy said and she laughed. The guards looked startled, like they rarely heard their Princess laugh. They looked at him in wonder, at his cheek or his ability to make Zoë laugh he was not sure.

"You're something," she agreed fondly, wrapping an arm around his waist. "This is the village you told me of yes?" She looked out at the village in the distance.

"Yes."

"I would very much like it if you would give me a tour. I would enjoy seeing your home in person." She smiled at him. "And then I will take you to see my home. My father is very anxious to meet you."

"I can't wait," Percy replied, his voice warm and honest.

Zoë shook her head, "Most people would tremble at the thought of meeting my father, and you cannot wait to be introduced."

"Well, he's your dad." Percy said, "And he's important to you."

"He is." Zoë agreed, "Although I imagine he is of importance to most people, being the king you know."

"Right," Percy said sheepishly.

"I told you he's an odd one," she told her guards fondly.

"Ma'am?"

"But he's my one," Zoë continued, linking her arm through his. "Come, dear one, show me this village by the ocean."


	4. Mulan: Enlistment

**A/N Thank you to everybody who's supported this story you guys are the best, seriously. I thought hard about how to spin this one. I thought about having Percy joining the army underage, but it still did not have the same effect as the original Mulan story. So, I flipped a few things and turned Percy's world into a matriarchy. So, this world is ruled by woman. All positions of power are held by woman. Men are not allowed to hold any positions of power, only allowed to have certain jobs and must be accompanied by a woman in public. So basically, anything a woman would not have been allowed to do in real life during this time period, men can't. Things I believe are important I will highlight, but since Percy is used to living in matriarchy he won't always explain things. Please enjoy ~***

 **Part 1 of 5**

Mulan: Enlistment

* * *

Athens was not known for being a particularly peaceful nation. They were a fierce warrior people with a continuous standing army, the feared Huntress with their unmatched archery skill. No foreign power dared attack Athens alone, and even with alliances, a war against Athens had uncertain outcomes.

But the Primordials were not a nation; they were a ruthless and cunning group of barbarians who wandered for so long that even their wisest elders could not recall a time they had a nation. They lived for chaos and mayhem, to strike fear and disorder in the so-called civilized nations of the world. And they had their eyes set on Athens.

The conflict between the Primordials and Athens started twenty five years ago. The Primordials struck the outlying archery towers of Athens, ruthlessly cutting down some of the nation's best vantage points and scattering the peasants in nearby farmland. The Empress' revenge was swift. She sent her best archers, the Huntresses, to rain death and terror into the Primordial ranks. The Primordials scattered, and Athens fell back into peace.

Sally Jackson was a guardswoman in the outland during the initial attack. She fought bravely, but unlike her sisters, Sally had a gentle kind soul and the battlefield was an ill fit for her. Regardless, she defended her own. Her hesitance to take a life, however, led to a permanent injury on her left leg. A well-aimed dagger twisted the bones in her knees, leaving her with an incurable limp. She retired to a farm in a small town near the palace after the attack. The hole in her soul, left gaping from the war and her wound, soon was filled a year later by the birth of her son.

Percy was a lovely boy, and Sally could not ask for a better child. She knew people looked down at him, whispering behind her back. Poor Sally Jackson, with nothing but an unruly headstrong _son._ They were ridiculous, Sally thought fiercely, running her fingers through her amazing son's hair. There was nothing wrong with having a son, she did not need a daughter when she had Percy. If he were born female, his heart and headstrong nature would be celebrated. His gender made him no less important. And Percy Jackson _was_ important.

"Mom, do you need anything from town?" Percy asked.

"No," Sally said, standing on her tiptoes to kiss her son's cheek. Percy turned eighteen three months ago, her baby was fully grown. The local gossip grew every year he went unengaged. If someone did not wed Percy soon, he would become an uncontrollable wild man they said. He needed a woman to temper him and destroy his rebellious nature. All men did. Without women, men would fall into violence and temper and destroy themselves.

 _Like hell,_ Sally thought, smiling at Percy, who smiled back with such love and kindness it made her heart ache. She would not approve any marriage that tried to change her baby. As if he could ever be capable of the cruelty and violence society thought men were.

"On second thought, yes, can you get me some blue ribbon?" Sally asked. Percy nodded, eager to jump at any change to run into town. Any male traveling unescorted was punishable by law in Athens, but Sally struggled to make the trip with her bad leg. Rachel, a local noble woman, often traveled with Percy. Sally knew Percy would rather go on his own and sneak into town, and that he _had_ before, but the offense was too great for Sally to regularly risk it.

Rachel Elizabeth Dare was a nice girl, if not a bit odd. Sally was so sure she was going to ask for Percy's hand, but instead Rachel dedicated her life to celibacy. Sally would not lie, she was a little disappointed. Rachel showed a kindness and tolerance towards Percy that few women did. But that did not matter now, and she trusted Rachel not to let Percy get into too much trouble.

"Blue ribbons, got it," Percy said, hugging his mom tightly. "Do you want me to leave Paul a note?"

"Paul?" Sally repeated, swatting her son upside the head while he laughed. "Why you little -" Paul was a handsome soft spoken manners tutor, with soft eyes and a gentle laugh that almost made Sally want to re-enter the courting game.

"No, you little troublemaker, just get me blue ribbon."

"Got it," Percy said, his green eyes sparkling. A knock sounded on the door. "That'll be Rachel."

"Have fun, stay out of trouble," Sally called as he ran to greet his friend.

The trip into town was boring and bland. Actually, most of the town and people who lived in it were boring and bland. Rachel was cool, if not a little withdrawn, but not much a talker.

"I need ribbon," Percy told her, "Blue for Mom. And I need ideas for the Winter Solstice, it's coming up soon and I want to get Mom something special."

"Okay," Rachel nodded. He was hoping for some advice, but none was forthcoming. Percy tried not to sigh.

"You can find ribbon in here," Rachel said, nodding towards the shop. She was eyeing the shop across the road. "I'm going to run into the Soap and Perfume store real quick while you look, okay? I'll be right back."

"Okay," Percy said, rolling his eyes. Honestly, she was just going across the street it was not like he was some helpless child who could not be left on his own. He ducked inside the fabric store. Blue ribbon, where would they keep blue ribbon? He wandered through the store, searching.

"Oh hey Percy," Luke Castellan appeared from behind a row of frankly hideous dresses (Percy would never understand fashion honestly, how could women spend hours debating it was beyond him).

"Luke," Percy said in surprise. "I thought you got engaged."

"I did," Luke agreed with a wide toothy grin. Percy gave him an awkward smile back. There was something about Luke that always put him on edge. He almost believed the idea that men were violent and evil when he was around Luke.

"Thalia, one of the Empress' Huntress." Luke bragged. "Rising through the ranks quickly. And you should hear her thoughts on equality." He met Percy eyes with his serious blue eyes. A faint scar ran across his face, from his forehead through one eye. Percy never asked where he got it from, but he had heard whispers. _Got in a fight with one of the guards, almost killed her. Violent, unpredictable. Dangerous._

"I'm sure she's very interesting," Percy placated, trying to side step the larger male in hopes Luke would leave him be.

"Where's your _escort?"_ Luke asked, sneering the last word with all the disdain and hatred he had of the suppressive system. Percy sympathized, really he did (after all he hated it just as much as Luke did, being constantly watched, women waiting for him to snap and do something violent) but sometimes Luke's approaches were too extreme for him.

"Shopping." Percy said vaguely, finally spotting the ribbon. Shit, he did not ask what shade of blue. Did it matter? Percy did not have the faintest clue, he hoped not.

"Do you need some help?" Percy tried not to flinch at the patronizing tone as a work girl sneered down at him.

"Um, no," Percy said quickly, "just need blue ribbon."

"Uh-huh," she cooed, "and what kind of ribbon? What shade of blue?"

Percy gritted his teeth. "Any kind is fine."

"Are you sure? Because the wrong kind of ribbon can ruin an entire project, and shades of blue are nowhere as close you think," She looked down at him, smiling cruelly, "It's all very complicated I would not expect you to understand."

"He just wants some blue ribbon," Luke said, leaning over Percy's shoulder to give the lady a smile that was more teeth then anything. She stiffened, straightening.

"Where is your escort?" She asked coldly.

"Waiting outside," Luke replied almost sweetly, "Now if you could give us that ribbon we'll be on our way."

Percy almost protested, turning to apologize to the lady but Luke's grip on his shoulder was painfully tight and she already turned around to get his ribbon. He thanked her, trying to ignore her glare, and paid for the ribbon before making a hasty exit.

"Condescending witch," Luke sneered as they left, Percy tucking the ribbon into his pocket. "As if ribbon and sewing are actually all that important anyway. Who cares if the ribbon doesn't match perfectly? And how many different types of ribbon do women need?"

Percy hummed uncomfortably, looking for Rachel.

"There's been talk around town lately," Luke continued, oblivious to Percy's discomfort. "That barbarians have been seen gathering beyond the towers. We should not have let the Primordials live last time; the Empress should have chased them down and slaughtered them all."

"I don't know," Percy said, frowning. "They were retreating."

"Which means they were at their weakest," Luke said, giving him an odd look.

"So the Huntress should have hunted them down and killed defenseless people fleeing for their lives," Percy asked, irritated.

"They attacked us first," Luke shrugged.

"Whatever," Percy rolled his eyes, not in the mood to argue with Luke. He spotted Rachel. "Well, there's Rachel, I should get going."

He ducked around the square, waving goodbye to Luke and making his way over to the frowning red head.

"What's wrong?" He asked her. She stood stiffly, her eyes distant.

"Something's wrong," Rachel said, her voice odd and strained. Percy shivered. Rachel had a strange ability to sense things before they happened. And if she thought something was wrong…

"Warriors, no not warriors but there will be." She said, in that same mysterious voice, "Messengers for now, bringing duty and death."

"Death?" Percy repeated, frowning. That sounded ominous even for Rachel. Using her warnings were usually more along the lines of _it is going to rain tonight_ or _Lady Hestia is going to purpose to her beau today._

Percy heard the bellow of a horn and a group of riders, on beautiful tall horses, galloped into the square. Rachel blinked, her eyes refocusing as they watched the new arrivals. Golden sashes dangled from the horses' manes: royal messengers.

"Attention," The woman in front of the entourage called, her voice echoing loud and clear in the square. "A royal degree from the Empress. Enlistment in the Huntresses is dangerously low. Therefore the Empress has decreed that every family enlist at least one woman. Veterans will be assigned directly into legions. First time enlisters will be sent to training camps. Every family must sent at least one woman by the rise of the next new moon." She dismounted from her horse, nailing the degree in the center of the square.

A murmur arose in the gathered crowd, worry and fear creeping into the hearts of Athens' citizens.

"Enlistment is low?" Percy repeated in disbelief. "Enlistment is never low. We have the largest standing army in the world. Why would the Empress need a member from every family? That would create a gigantic army."

"War," Rachel intoned, meeting his eyes gravely. "Athens is at war."

"That's ridiculous," Percy scoffed, but his brow furrowed. "Why wouldn't the Empress just announce that then? We've been at war before."

"Because this is a different kind of war." Rachel looked out, her eyes lifting above the town's protective walls, "The Primordials have returned."

Percy's blood ran cold, Luke's words echoing in his head; _barbarians have been seen gathering beyond the towers._

"The Primordials don't fight," Percy said slowly, horror creeping into his heart, "Not like we do, not in lines and rows with bows. They destroy crops and burn villages. They avoid the actual army and head right for the civilians."

"To create fear and chaos." Rachel agree lowly. "The Huntresses won't stand a chance if they get beyond the towers. People will panic."

Percy turned back to the square. He met several horrified faces, other people who came to the same realization. Some were weeping, some look confused.

"My mother will fight this," Rachel said, "She will not want me serving in a legion." She sighed dramatically, "I'll probably end up at the palace, planning strategy with the war counsel."

Percy felt his stomach drop. He was focused on _why_ the Empress wanted more warriors he almost forgot the decree.

"Your mother will send you?" He asked incredulously. He tried to imagine Rachel on the battlefield. He could picture her in full armor with ease, it would suit her and she would stand regal and proud. But in a fight, with a bow drawn and arrows raining down on her? He shudder to imagine it.

Rachel gave him an odd look. "Of course, she is too use to the comfortable life to suffer through the rough travel and dirty roads. Rest assured, she will not allow me to actually get my hands dirty." She almost pouted, "She'll think it beneath me. And she knows the Empress well enough to pull some strings."

"Thank the gods," Percy said, relieved. "We better get going, Mom'll be -"

Percy froze, feeling as though he could not breathe. Mom. The only woman in the Jackson household. Mom, with her leg so damaged she could not even walk to town without taking a rest. Rachel sadly met his eyes.

"I'm sure Mother will let you stay at our house." She said kindly.

What? No, Percy waved her off, panic clouding his thoughts. He did not care what happened to him. But _Mom._ Sally could not fight in any war. _Veterans will be assigned directly to legions._

"Percy," Rachel tried, reaching out to pat his shoulder. He jerked away.

"Mom," he choked out. Without thinking, he turned and ran. Faintly, he heard Rachel calling after him but his only concern was for his mother. He made it back to their farm in no time, bursting anxiously through the door. Sally was sitting at the table, humming cheerfully under her breath. She looked up, startled, at his sudden entrance.

"Percy," she called, smiling, her worn and beautiful face relaxing and looking so happy it made Percy want to cry. Not his mom.

"What's wrong?" She asked, frowning at his obvious distress. She stood, her bad leg trembling ever so slightly before she got her balance. Percy threw his arms around her, holding her tight, burying his face in her hair.

"Percy, what's the matter?"

For a moment, Percy contemplated not telling her. He could lie. They were just one little family, would the Empress even notice? No, but Percy knew the village Mistress would. And if a Jackson woman did not show up to fulfill the Empress' decree the Mistress would send someone to collect Sally. They could leave, Percy thought. Pack up and leave Athens behind. Except, Percy knew in his heart they could never do that. The world outside Athens was unpredictable and dangerous. Besides, Athens was home and she was under attack. Percy hugged his mother tighter, trying not to cry.

Rachel showed up soon after. She stepped into the house, meeting Sally's confused eyes and sighing. Percy refused to meet their eyes, arms still wrapped protectively around his mother. He stayed like that as Rachel explained what happened in the town square.

"The Primordials," Sally whispered, her face white.

"Probably," Rachel shrugged, "they don't want people to panic so they did not say."

"Percy, darling I need to sit down," Sally whispered faintly and Percy reluctantly let go of her so she could sit.

"What about you Rachel dear?" Sally asked. Because of course that would be the first thing she was concerned about; not herself but others. His heart constricted. His mother was too good for this world.

Rachel shuffled, her face a perfect mask but Percy knew her enough to see the guilt lurking in her eyes. "I will probably be serving on the war counsel. Mother knows the generals well."

"Oh good," Sally said, smiling. She reached out and took one of Percy's hands and he squeezed it tight. Sally look up at him, her eyes stormy and conflicted.

"Rachel, is your mother often home?" She asked, turning back to the girl.

Rachel nodded. "You can stop by any day this week. Mother knows how fond I am of you and Percy."

"Thank you," Sally said softly. Rachel nodded, and after giving Percy a brave smile, left the Jackson house.

"Sit down," Sally told Percy softly. He pulled a chair next to his mothers and did as she asked, still holding her hand tight.

"We'll figure something out," he said desperately.

"It'll be okay," Sally said softly, running her fingers through his hair. "You'll be okay." Which so was not the point. Percy could not care less about what happened to him, he only cared about what happen to his mom.

"Mom -"

"The Dares are a little hard to get along with I know," Sally said, speaking over him, "But it'll be somewhere safe for you to live. No, listen to me," She said when he tried to interrupt again. "They'll undoubtedly try to marry you off, don't let them. I want you to marry for love darling, don't ever settle for anything less. Only say yes to a woman who treats you like an equal. Promise me, okay? I need you to promise me."

"I promise," Percy easily agreed, "but don't talk like that. We'll figure something out. You're an injured veteran, won't they make an exception?"

Sally smiled sadly. "I don't know how much that'll matter love."

Percy hugged her tight, refusing to think about it. They were silent for the rest of the night. Percy broke away from his mother side only to make dinner. He was in the kitchen when he heard Sally stand up and disappear into her bedroom. He hovered for a moment, before sliding over to her door. She had not shut it all the way and he peeked through the crack. She stood before a wooden wardrobe, a rare luxury item she bought before Percy was even born. Inside, dusty and stiff from disuse, hung her old armor. She brought it out, sitting down on her bed and she started to clean it. Percy clenched his fist tightly, resisting the urge to head in and stop her.

Percy knew his mother hated serving. Sally had a kind and gentle soul; combat simply was not for her. It had been hard on her then, but now, injured and accustomed to the simple life, it would be much worse. Percy returned to the kitchen and brought dinner to her. When he returned, she had donned the armor. He froze in the doorway. She looked beautiful, as always, but _wrong._ Sally should not be dressed for war.

"What do you think?" She asked wearily. "It's a little tight across the chest, but maybe it will loosen with use hm?"

Percy did not know how to respond, so instead he just held out her bowl. She smiled at him and gratefully took her food. They ate in silence, sitting side by side, Sally often reaching over to run her fingers through his hair.

Percy did not sleep a wink that night; he doubted Sally did either. _They won't put her in the Huntress,_ he thought desperately, _they couldn't. She's injured. They'll have her train, or strategize like Rachel._ He tried to convince himself, tossing restlessly. But he still felt sick to his stomach, tossing and turning until the sun rose.

The Dares often loaned the Jacksons a horse for Sally to ride into town, but she would have no part in that today. She walked with her head held high, arm linked through her sons. Still, they had to stop and rest twice. Percy chewed his lip anxiously.

"Don't look so worried," Sally told him with a brave smile and he only gripped her arm tighter.

"They won't make you fight," he said, a little desperately, "they can't."

She just patted his arm. There were more people in town then Percy could ever remember. Girls, from around Percy's age to some even older the Sally, were getting fitted for armor and buying bows. Some looked excited, others proud…some wept. Sally headed straight for the Mistress' house.

"Stay out here," She told Percy, but he shook his head.

"Darling," She said gently, "I know you want to come with me, but the Mistress won't like that. You know how she is." She smiled wearily. "She is not very fond of you. Besides, this is something I have to do on my own."

Percy hesitated. The Mistress really _didn't_ like him, and he did not want to make things worse. He nodded slowly. "Okay…but if you need me I'll be right here." He said firmly and Sally laughed softly.

"And you have to be aggressive," Percy told her seriously, "You _can't_ fight Mom, not even sentry duty." Sentry posts were the first attacked last time.

Sally kissed his forehead gently. "Of course dear. Wait here."

With a determined look, Sally straightened up and walked (limped) into the Mistress' parlor. Percy paced nervously, unsure what to do with himself. He just felt so _useless._ He wished there was something he could do, someone he could talk to, to make them see Sally could not fight. _Let her sit around a table and talk strategy,_ he begged silently, _or train incoming warriors. Just please don't send her out to fight._

"Percy?" Paul Blofis called. Percy stopped pacing. Paul fidgeting before him, eyeing the Mistress' house with trepidation. "Is Sally in there?"

Percy nodded, not trusting himself to speak.

"Are…are they sending her out?" Paul asked, his eyes dark with worry.

"They won't," Percy said fiercely, "They can't."

Paul nodded nervously. He was a good guy, Paul. He made Sally smile and that really was all that mattered. Percy liked him and could not complain when he stepped up beside the boy to wait. Sally emerged about twenty minutes later. Her face was pale and blank. When she stopped, noticing the pair waiting, she forced a smile, but her eyes were tight and dark. Percy's heart dropped.

"No." He said.

"Percy," Sally whispered, reaching out for her son.

"No," he repeated venomously, shaking his head, turning with half a mind to storm into the Mistress' house.

"Percy," his mother tried again, laying a hand on his shoulder. "Please, they need all the warriors they can get."

"They don't need you," he snarled. "They have an entire kingdom, _they don't need you."_

He was starting to attract attention. Sally stepped in his path, wrapping her arms around him. "Not here, Percy. Please. If they arrest you I won't get to see you again before I go. Please, baby, shh."

Percy stood, trembling with fury and rage. He still wanted to storm in and demand the Mistress change her mind… but that certainly would get him detained. Not only would he get another mark on his record, but he might never see his mother again. He let Sally drag him off the street and into Paul's house.

Paul made them tea and Sally left Percy in the parlor to go help him.

"They want me at a sentinel post, low key, little movement involved," Sally said softly. Percy closed his eyes. No.

Paul drew in a sharp breath. "But, that's where the first - "

"I know Paul, I was there," Sally said gravely. Percy leaned against the wall, peering into the kitchen. Sally stood pouring tea, Paul watching with wide eyes.

Sally looked up at him with a sad smile. "It wouldn't be so bad if it weren't for Percy."

"He'll be okay, he's a good boy," Paul whispered.

"He is," Sally said proudly, "But he's a stubborn free soul. I...I worry."

"He'll be fine." Paul repeated. Sally nodded, clutching her cup of tea tight.

"I'm sorry," Sally said softly, reaching out to lay her hand on Paul's cheek. Percy turned away to let the pair have some privacy, his chest tight.

They left Paul once Sally was sure Percy had calmed down (he had not, but at least he was not going to storm the Mistress' house). Sally bought a new helmet, bow and arrows. Percy seethed quietly beside her, hating the merchant who sold the gear, the guard who nodded gravely at them as they left, and all the people who stopped and stared as they walked through town. He hated them all.

"We could leave," Percy said finally later that night when they were back at their house. But Sally just smiled and shook her head, leaning forward to kiss his forehead.

"You know we can't," She said softly. "Would you mind making dinner while I do something?"

"Of course," Percy said. She kissed him again, before limping out of the room. Just the trip to the village and back exhausted her, her limp more pronounced than it had been in years. Percy quickly threw something together for dinner and headed out to the yard after her.

Sally stood in the middle of their field, her new bow drawn. She notched an arrow and let it go. It soared through the air and embedded itself low in the trunk of the tree opposite Sally. From the way her shoulder sagged though, Percy doubted that was what she aimed for. Sally picked up her quiver and hobbled over to the tree, knelling down to retrieve the arrow. She stayed there, the arrow in her hand, breathing deeply.

She would not survive the war, Percy realized with sickening clarity. The Primordials attacked sentry posts first, and they preferred close combat. Sally would be unable to defend herself. If she left…she would not return. From the look on her face, crouched before the tree her eyes tightly shut and hand clenched around the arrow, she knew it too.

 _She can't go,_ Percy thought fiercely. He would not allow it.

He did not even think about it. After his mom fell asleep, exhaustion and fear driving her into a deep restless slumber, Percy slipped into her room. He knelt beside her bed, looking at her lined and worried face. She was dreaming; no she was having a nightmare. Her eyes rolled under her eyelids, frowning and muttering as she twisted and turned.

"I love you Mom," he whispered. "And I'm sorry, but I have to."

He stood up and went to her open wardrobe. He took down her armor, grabbed her bow and quiver and slipped out of her room as quickly as he came. The armor barely fit. It was tight across the shoulders and a little short, but he managed to squeeze into it. The bow felt awkward, and the quiver sat oddly upon his back. The helmet was a tight fit, but there was little he could do.

This was bad idea, but it was the only one he had. He knew he had to go quickly; he could not stop and think about all the ways this could end badly. His mother's life was on the line.

He overheard girls in town say the new recruits from their area were sent to the training camp to the south. He vaguely knew what they were talking about; on their rare trips across Athens he could recall passing the training site. So he headed that direction, knowing he had to be far enough along before his mother realized what he had done.


	5. Mulan: Boot Camp

**A/N A big thank you to everybody who's supported this story, especially reviewers. Reviews are love and I truly appreciate them. I had a lot of fun writing this chapter, I think it's one of my favorites. I tried to keep this story as historical accurate as possible, other then the few obvious changes. Make-up really did not exist yet, or at least not how we think of it so I do use the word 'cosmetics' instead. Please enjoy ~***

 **Part 2 of 5**

Mulan: Boot Camp

* * *

He started out jogging, which was a little awkward and slow thanks to the heavy armor and bow slung across his back. By the time the sun started to rise, he was exhausted, but he could see the outline of the camp ahead. As he stood, catching his breath, he wondered if Sally had woken yet….and what she would do when she realized what he had done.

He shook his head to dispel the thought. Focus, he told himself. Now that he was closer, he finally stopped to consider the glaring holes in his hasty plan.

He looked nothing like a woman. Sure, the armor and gear were a nice allusion to the passing carriages and travelers, as long they did not stop and examine him. Running his hand across his face, Percy could feel the prickle of hair already forming along his jawline. He felt the beginning of panic creep up his throat. What on earth was he thinking? There was no way he could ever pass as a woman. They would discover his deceit, kill him, and still send Sally off to war.

While he stood there, panicking, a carriage rolled to a stop on the road and a voice called out, "Miss, are you alright?"

Percy started, instinctively glancing up at the call before the voice even registered. When it did he froze. He knew that voice: Rachel. He ducked his head, but heard his friend gasp anyway.

"No," he heard her say, and winced. He peeked up to watch Rachel scramble out of her carriage.

"Percy," she breathed, her voice barely above a whisper as she stumbled to his side. Her wild red hair had been tamed, smoothed and tucked tightly in a crisp braid. Beautiful gleaming armor adorned her figure, appearing almost gold in the rising light. A slick bow arched against her back, and he spotted a wicked knife strapped to her side.

"H-heh." He stammered. Rachel groaned.

"I should've _known_ you'd do something like this. Come on," she dragged him towards the carriage. Her driver sat emotionless at the head of her carriage, seemingly oblivious to her mistress' strange new guest. Rachel pushed him inside, paying the driver no mind.

"What do you think you're doing?" Rachel snarled once they were inside, whacking him upside the head. She lacked any real strength though, and the helmet that curved protectively around his head simply twisted slightly. Percy straightened his helmet, scowling.

"I was thinking that my mom, the only family I have, was drafted into a war with a lame leg and _she would not survive."_ Percy snapped back.

Rachel's face twisted, anger and concern at war on her features. "So you offered yourself up instead _."_ She hissed.

"No, I," Percy floundered hopelessly. He looked at his only friend, eyes wide and pleading, "She's my mom Rachel. And she's all I got. I couldn't just – I can't – I had to _do something."_

Rachel sighed, reaching up to run a hand through her hair only to awkwardly pet her braid when she remembered her wild mane was tied up. "You look nothing like a woman." She said shortly.

Percy winced. "I know."

"I don't know what you were thinking," she sighed, shaking her head. She eyed him critically, her eyes glossing over, becoming distant. "You'll be a good fighter. Strong, powerful. It's your appearance that's the problem." She nodded slowly. "I may be able to do something about it."

Percy perked up, hope stirring in his chest as she rummaged around in the carriage, pulling out a bag.

"I grabbed this on a whim as I left." Rachel said, frowning, "I guess I somehow knew I'd need it." She opened the bag and Percy stared down at its contents; cosmetics.

"With this," Rachel gestured towards the bag, "we might make you look more like a woman."

"Yeah but, will I be allowed to wear it?" Percy asked, his brow furrowed as he peered down at the various bottles and powders.

"Of course, why wouldn't you?" Rachel asked with a frown.

"Seems like the sort of thing that would be considered frivolous."

"Men," Rachel rolled her eyes. Percy scowled at her but she ignored him.

"You must watch me very closely," Rachel said fiercely as she began pulling bottles out of the bag, "You're very life depends on it. If anyone finds out that you are a man, you'll be executed. Understand?"

Percy nodded solemnly. He understood perfectly.

"Good. Gods, I don't even know where to begin," Rachel sighed, frowning at his face. "Your face is so masculine." Percy winced, knowing that would make Rachel's task harder. But Rachel pursed her lips and went to work.

"We'll have to try and do something about that. You're all sharp edges and stubble." He shaved before stealing away the evening before, but Rachel made him do it again. "If they see so much as a single trace of stubble, you're a dead man," she told him. "Shave every morning and every night, and don't you dare forget it."

From her bag she produced a long silk scarf, it must have cost her a fortune. Percy stared at the fine material with wide eyes, but Rachel waved his concern off. She wrapped the scarf firmly around his head, starting at the forehead, wrapping around to completely cover his hair, once around sideways to frame his face and Rachel pulled tight. To make your face skinnier and hide your sharp edges, she explained, tying the ends of the scarf behind his head. And to hide his hair.

"Some women can pull off short hair, but we don't want to risk it." She explained as she brought out her cosmetics, showing each one to Percy and forcing him to remember every product, every shade.

First she painted his eyelashes, dipping a fine brush into a black substance and running it delicately over his eyelashes. She slapped him when he flinched the first time and he learned to stay very still. She would smack him again if he so much as blinked. Next she took a slightly larger brush and ran it over some fine blue-ish powder.

"This goes only on the eyelid," She told him, instructing him to close his eyes. "I'll put it on myself later so you can watch and see how it's done."

She worked on his lips next. She mixed a strange red paste and gently brushed it over his lips with long broad strokes of her brush. Finally, she brought out a fine pink powder and blew it all over his face, patting it in with a cloth.

"There." She said grimly, sitting back to admire her work. She held up a vanity glass for him to see. He blinked at his reflection in surprise. The scarf did make his face skinnier and hid the sharp edges of his jawline. Whatever she put on his eyes made them look larger, his eyelashes fluttered awkwardly against his cheeks. The paste made his lips look full and large, and whatever she patted all around his face made him look…well soft and pink. The helmet, which arched over his brow like the top of heart and curved down his face to a point, accented the allusion. With the rest of the armor, he might even mistake himself for a woman, albeit a -

"Hideous, absolutely hideous." Rachel said shortly and Percy had to agree – he looked like a rather ugly woman. But the important part was he look like an ugly _woman._

"You certainly won't be winning any beauty pageants," Rachel said businesslike, turning his head, "but you're off to fight a war not become Miss Athens. It'll do. Now I'm going to take all this stuff off and _you're_ going to put it back on. We'll wait until morning to approach the Huntress' training camp, so that gives us the rest of the night. You need to be able to do all of this quickly and efficiently. Let's get started."

By the time the sun rose, Percy could (more or less) copy Rachel's work. For something he thought was 'frivolous' it turned out to be actually rather complicated. Rachel wrapped a cloth around his chest underneath the breastplate but shrugged when he asked about his hips.

"Not every woman has curves," Rachel said dismissively with a wave of her hand. "And your armor is built for a woman so it gives a slight allusion that you have some very slight curves. The cloth will help with the chest, but armor suppress any woman's chest so you really shouldn't attract too much attention there anyway."

"Alright," Percy said, but he still was wary.

"That's a problem," Rachel said.

"What?"

"That," she repeated, pointing to his mouth. "Your voice. Try to make it higher."

Percy cleared his throat, "Like this."

They both winced at the ridiculous, clearly false tone that came out of his mouth.

"Definitely not," Rachel said. "Don't try to go too high, even just a little higher is okay."

He tried several different levels, and Rachel shook her head until finally she agreed on one, slightly higher than his usual voice.

"You'll have to use that one," she sighed. "It's the only one that doesn't sound completely fake. While it's true that not every woman has curves or long hair, and yes some women have low voices and sharp features, but we just can't risk anybody looking too closely at you. Because if think even the slightest thing's off…"

"I'm dead," Percy finished for her, using his 'new' voice.

"Yeah." Rachel looked out the carriage window. They stopped just south of the camp. He could see the top of tents and woman milling around.

"Alright, now here's the plan," Rachel said seriously. "You wear the scarf for religious reasons. Your religion also demands that you sleep and shower alone got it?"

"Got it." Percy nodded. Rachel reached out to straighten his helmet, her mouth drawn tight.

Percy took a deep breath, "Do you think this'll work?"

Rachel did not look at him. Her eyes glazed over, staring passed him at the camp in the distance.

"It might," she said finally, in a detached voice, "Lady Artemis keeps a watchful eye on her Huntresses and is not easily fooled. But…" her head tilted, "You have to go. The path is dark, but it is darker if you don't go. Nothing is for certain, secrets and whispers hid in the shadows. The only thing I know for certain, is that you need to go." She blinked, turning back to face him.

Percy stared at her, alarmed. She smiled weakly, hugging him tight.

"Be careful." She whispered. "Sally will want to scold you in person." She pulled back, her face strained.

"I will," he promised. "You too."

Rachel gave a weak laugh. "I'll try not to bore myself, sitting around the palace with stuffy old war veterans and battle plans."

Percy took a deep breath. "Right," he said, looking towards the camp.

"It'll be okay," Rachel said, but her voice lacked confidence. Percy forced a smile.

"Yeah," Percy said weakly. With a little wave of his hand, Percy turned away from his friend. He closed his eyes, taking a deep breath. Then he started for the camp.

He bowed his head as he approached the tents, gripping his bag tight. Women strode around him, tall proud women with their head held high with purpose, girls with their heads anxiously bowed like himself, and some every way in between. There was a long line of recruits outside a pristine white tent. Percy joined the line, peering around his soon to be fellow warriors to catch a glimpse at the woman in the tent. When he did, he almost gasped. Standing in the middle of the tent was the single most beautiful woman Percy had ever seen in his entire life. She held herself stiff and proud, flawless hair tumbling down her gleaming armor, gorgeous eyes flashing as she wrote with a flourish.

He forced himself to look away as she called, "Next!"

When he finally reached her, he kept his eyes low.

"Name?" She asked in the most beautiful melodious voice.

Percy spared a moment to wistfully wish he met her literately any other time, before saying, "Percy Jackson, of York Town."

She paused, her feather hovering above the parchment when Percy's mouth caught up to his brain. _Percy_ Jackson. He could have slapped himself. Stupid.

"I mean, _Persephone_ Jackson," he hastily corrected himself, his fake voice wavering as he tried not to panic.

"Persephone 'Percy' Jackson," the woman said, her perfect long fingers writing the name with a flourish, "Of York Town. Next." She extended one pale arm to point him off to another tent and, dazed, Percy followed her silent instructions.

As he moved on, caught up berating himself, he accidentally stumbled into the girl before him.

"Watch it punk!" The girl snarled, whipping around to glare at him. The girl was just a hair shorter then him, but she was _built,_ all hard muscle and snarl.

"Sorry, don't know how I missed you," Percy said without thinking.

The girl's eye twitched and Percy regretted opening his mouth. He stared to backtrack, another, more sincere, apology on the tip of his tongue when the girl swung at him. Instinctively, he ducked and she nailed the girl behind him instead.

"Oops," she said, frowning. The girl behind Percy, a petite thing with spiky black hair and stormy blue eyes, stumbled back. She lifted a hand to her now bloody nose, surprise evident on her pretty face.

"Yeah, you'll be sorry all right," she snarled, and to Percy's surprise, launched herself at the girl in front of Percy (who he silently dubbed 'Thug'). The slighter girl's hostility caught Thug off guard and Blue-eyes fist connected with her face. Thug stumbled back, her eyes wide in surprise.

"Why you - " She sputtered angrily, and Percy hastily scrambled out of the way as Thug and Blue-eyes began fighting in earnest. Thug grabbed Blue by her armor and Blue slammed her elbow into the larger girl's sternum. They fought, kicking, scratching and biting so venomously it startled Percy. Women gathered around, tutting and shaking their heads in disgust, but they looked on and made no effort to break the girls up.

"Clarisse!" A girl behind Percy called, scandalized.

"Silence! What is the meaning of this?" A clear voice demanded and all movement ceased. A woman came striding towards the commotion. She stood tall and proud, her very being demanding respect and radiating authority. Cold, polished armor adorned her proud form, a beautiful bow clearly visible on her back, a short sword tied to her waist. Full auburn locks flowed over her shoulders and sharp silver eyes scanned the spectacle before her.

Percy knew who she was without any introduction: Lady Artemis. Her mother had lead the Huntresses when Sally served. Artemis, who trained under her mother, was renown for several amazing feats of bravery and skill, and current leader of new recruits. Percy blinked at the Lady in surprise, she barely looked older than himself.

"Ladies, explain yourselves." Artemis commanded, crossing her arms. Thug and Blue just stared at her.

"Thalia Grace and Clarissa La Rue," a helpful voice supplied and the gorgeous woman from the enlistment tent appeared at Lady Artemis' side.

"She started it," Thug, Clarisse, said, pointing accusingly at Percy. Percy stiffened, trying not to sweat nervously as Lady Artemis' cool silver eyes swept over to him.

"Very childish and cowardly to trade blame when faced with consequences." Lady Artemis said coldly and Clarisse's face flushed with shame and anger.

"I will not tolerate fighting in my camp," Lady Artemis continued firmly. "We are not violent, uncontrollable men. You will settle disputes civilly, without resorting to physical altercations do I make myself clear?"

Clarisse and Thalia nodded, although the larger girl did not look repented or convinced.

"Good. As punishment, you three will spend the rest of the night cleaning and reorganizing our supply of bows and armor."

"All of it?" Thalia exclaimed, outraged.

"Three of us?" Clarisse repeated.

"Yourself, Ms. Grace and..." She trailed off, looking at Percy, who winced. Great. First day and he already drew attention to himself. Nice way to start, he thought angrily.

"Persephone Jackson," the beautiful woman beside Lady Artemis said. She smiled, the corner of her perfect lips curling coldly, her eyes mocking and suddenly she did not seem so beautiful to Percy anymore. "But I do believe she prefers to be called Percy."

Percy winced at the reminder of his blunder.

"And Ms. Jackson." Lady Artemis continued. "Recruits! Fall in!" She called, her voice echoing around the camp. Clarisse sent a death glare his way as the recruits responded to her call. He resisted the urge to snarl back, mindful of Artemis' gaze.

"I am Artemis, Lady of the Hunt. This is Lady Aphrodite," she motioned the sign-in woman beside her. "Welcome to Camp Half Blood," Lady Artemis addressed, hands on her hips. "The best and toughest training camp in all of Greece. These next few weeks will be the hardest of your life ladies, make no mistake. It is our job to prepare you for the Hunt. By the end of your training, you will be able to hit a moving target with perfect accuracy, run for great lengths of time without rest, spot a target in total darkness, and push your body past its limit." She paused, looking out at the group of girls (recruits she called them but Percy wondered how many were here because they honestly wanted to...and how many were forced). Her eyes softened.

"I will see you through this affair ladies," she said, her eyes hard and determined. "Heed my every order and you will survive. I'll make sure of it. Training begins tomorrow, at sunrise. Dismissed." She watched as the girls dispersed, her eyes proud.

Clarisse's head whipped around, met Percy's, and he held her glare. Nothing like making friends on your first day, he thought as he sneered back.

"Miss Jackson?"

Percy glanced up, and found Lady Artemis staring at him, one eyebrow raised.

"Uh," Percy said eloquently.

"Come, storage is this way."

"Yeah, okay," Percy said, trying to keep his fake voice level. He silently followed her proud figure through the camp. Ahead of them, Lady Aphrodite led Thalia and Clarisse.

"I want all this so polished and clean I could use any of it as a mirror," Aphrodite said, flipping her beautiful hair haughtily. "None of you girls will leave until then."

"Aphrodite," Artemis said and the other woman fell silent. "I expect better from my warriors," Artemis said, meeting first Thalia's, then Clarisse's, and finally Percy's eye. Ashamed, Percy looked away. "Let this be a lesson. Come Aphrodite; we shall check in later." With that, the two Huntresses left.

The second the Ladies were out of sight, Clarisse punched Percy in the arm.

"Hey!" Percy objected. "Seriously, did nothing Lady Artemis just say get through your thick skull?"

"Excuse me?" Clarisse snarled. "You're the one who ducked, jackass, if you'd just taken the punch like a warrior -"

"I blame both of you," Thalia snapped, her electric blue eyes sparking, "but I don't want to be here all night so let's get started." She motioned angrily towards the rows of armor and archery equipment. Clarisse glared at Percy, cracking her knuckles.

"You're gonna wish you'd never been born," Clarisse promised, her eyes narrowing.

"Yeah yeah," Percy said, rolling his eyes and heading after Thalia. They each took to different corners and set to work. Thalia polished angrily, a scowl on her face. Clarisse grumbled to herself, sending Percy murderous glances. Percy tried his best to ignore them both. Long after the sunset, after most of the girls retired to their tents, Lady Artemis returned to inspect their progress. She inspected their work with a critical eye, her face carefully schooled. They passed her inspection however, and the Lady of the Hunt released them. Grateful, Percy bowed with the girls and gladly took his leave. At least that was over; perhaps if he kept his head low the rest of his time at camp would go smoother.

* * *

The rest of camp most certainly did not go smoother. In fact, it got progressively worse. Lady Aphrodite reluctantly gave him his own tent, but that was the only break he got in the coming weeks. Training proved as brutal as Artemis warned. The Lady of the Hunt ran them tirelessly. The Huntresses were renowned for their superior archery skills; archery was their primary weapon, they rarely used any other. So, of course, Percy sucked at archery. Even at the shortest distance, with no wind resistance, he could not even hit the target.

Thalia excelled at archery. She hit the bull's eye every time, regardless of distance, distraction, or even the mobility of the target. Percy's only conciliation came in the form of Clarisse who sucked almost as bad as himself. But even Clarisse could hit a target.

Really it was unfair, he thought sourly. On runs, while he was not particularly fast, he could keep up with the girls and his endurance surpassed almost all of them. His strength was impeccable, he could best any girl in hand to hand, and not once did he complain (out loud at least). But none of that mattered apparently if he could not shoot. Which sucked big time. Lady Artemis made him hang back long after the rest of the troop retired, trying to work with him. It never turned out well.

"No, no," Artemis said, in a tight controlled voice that Percy came to learn meant she was trying hard not to lose her temper. "How many times must I tell you _Persephone_ , keep your arm straight. Aim higher, no not that - " She let out a frustrated sigh as his arrow flew through the air, far over the target opposite them. Percy winced.

He hated these sessions. His little one on one's with Artemis always made him anxious. What if he messed up, said the wrong thing, or she looked too closely at him and realized he was male? The anxiety made his already sloppy archery even worse, which in turn made Artemis schedule another session...it was a vicious cycle. Additionally, Artemis herself made Percy nervous. He did not like the way she looked at him, her brow furrowed and eyes critical as if she could see through him. As if she knew all his secrets. He shuddered. Nonsense. If Artemis knew he was a man he would not still be here.

Artemis sighed, her hands on her hips. "Hopeless," she declared to Percy's surprise. Sure, he was bad but was not that a little harsh? "Pack up, we are done here," the Lady continued, running a hand over her face. Percy blinked, noticing for the first time how tired Artemis looked.

"Er, are you alright?" Percy asked hesitantly. Artemis' brow furrowed, her silver eyes meeting his. She scanned his face, searching for something. What, Percy had no idea, but he shifted nervously.

"We are at war _Persephone_." She said. Percy never understood why she did that; stressing his not-name, even though the entire camp called him Percy.

"I know," Percy said. He gathered his bow and arrows together, hesitating as he looked back at Artemis. Her eyes were distance, staring out at the mountains in the distance. "We stand by you, my lady."

Artemis started, watching Percy as he gave a little bow and left. He felt her eyes on him as he walked away, digging his nails into his palm to quell the urge to turn around and check on her. He dumped his gear in his tent and made his way to the mess tent. He grabbed a bowl of cold food and scanned the sea of faces. In addition to his poor archery skills, Thalia and Clarisse made his life at Camp Half Blood miserable. The pair, who rarely got along otherwise, worked together to make sure Percy remained isolated and hated. The only silver lining was the sweet but stubborn Bianca di Angelo, the second best archer at camp, surpassed only by Thalia.

Bianca was kind and sweet tempered girl, but she has zero tolerance for bullying. She firmly sat across from Percy the first day, her face hard and set, becoming his only friend and ally. Now she smiled at him from their usual table. Percy smiled back and sat across from the kind girl.

"Artemis says I'm hopeless," he told her with a sigh. Bianca clicked her tongue sympathetically. She tried to give him pointers on his archery, but the skill came naturally to her and she struggled to help Percy.

"I feel so slimy and gross," Bianca sighed, scrubbing a hand over her bare arms.

"I can keep watch if you want to bath in the river," Percy volunteered, shoveling the tasteless gruel in his mouth. Bianca smiled.

"I might take you up on that," Bianca admitted with a laugh. "I could return the favor if you want."

"Uh, no that's okay I just took a bath." Percy said quickly. It was not that he did not trust Bianca, he just did not want to risk it.

Bianca laughed, "Yeah like three days ago. But alright, just let me know."

When they finished dinner, and avoided a confrontation with Clarisse, they slipped down to the river. Percy dutifully stood guard, fiddling with his knife as Bianca bathed. The moon had rose high in the sky by the time Bianca redressed, bathing the riverside in rich silver light.

"Thank you," Bianca said, braiding her wet hair as they walked back to the camp.

"Any time," Percy assured her, shrugging. Really, it was the least he could do after she stood by him through the terrible two's campaign against him.

"Sleep well," Bianca told him as they split to head towards their respective tents.

"You too," Percy waved.

He headed for his tent, humming to himself as he went along. He quietly crept passed the main tent, faltering when he heard the voices of Artemis and Aphrodite debating from inside.

"Nobody's heard from the Southern Huntresses in a week," Aphrodite said. Percy hesitated, debating whether or not to listen in. As if he really had to think about it, he snorted to himself as he crept closer to listen.

"The Empress sent a convoy of warriors out to assess the situation. But it doesn't bode well."

Percy could see the outline of Artemis as the warrior began pacing. "If they got passed the Southern Hunt then they can breach civilian Athens."

Aphrodite tsked. "You're always so terribly pessimistic and fatalistic. Have faith; no army has ever gotten passed the Hunt."

"The Primordials are no army," Artemis said agitated, "they are violent savages not warriors. We need to be prepared." She stopped pacing. "We need to be prepared."

"You said that already," Aphrodite said, and Percy would bet anything that she rolled her eyes.

"I have...been slack... I let it pass, hoping to prove a point but perhaps I was mistaken," Artemis muttered.

"What?" Aphrodite said, her interest peaked.

"I must speak with Jackson." She announced suddenly and Percy's stomach dropped. What? Him? Why? Panic welled in his gut and he stumbled away from the tent as Aphrodite replied. He quickly made his way down to his tent, not even lingering long enough to catch the reply. Had Artemis noticed something amiss during their archer sessions? He was so caught up in his worries, he almost missed the commotion around his tent as he raced towards it. Almost. He halted sharply, frowning as he spotted two figures flitting in and out of his tent.

Clarisse and Thalia.

He ground his teeth together in anger. Why could not they leave him alone? Percy crouched to the side, watching them fill his blankets with mud and insects. He narrowed his eyes, about to jump out at the pair (maybe dump their last bucket of slime on them and see how _they_ liked it) when another shape caught his attention. This one crept silently along near the tents. Percy frowned; he did not recognized this girl. They crouched low and Percy caught the flash of something silver in the moonlight. Like Percy, they had noticed Thalia and Clarisse as well. They twirled the knife in their hands and Percy did not think - he reacted.

"Hey!" Percy exclaimed, grabbing the intruder's wrist before they could throw the knife. Thalia and Clarisse whipped around, watching with wide eyes as Percy wrestled the intruder to the ground. The intruder snarled, pulling her knife up to slice across Percy's cheek. Percy slammed the girl's head against the ground and she fell slack. Shaking, Percy checked her pulse, relieved beyond measure when he found one.

He looked up to see Clarisse and Thalia gaping at him.

"What are you doing?" Percy gasped, "Raise the alarm, get Lady Artemis."

Thalia's face harden and she took off, snatching Percy's bow from his tent on the way. Clarisse started for him but Percy waved her off. She looked him up and down, and apparently satisfied with what she found took off after Thalia. Percy dragged the unconscious intruder to his tent and roughly tied her up. Satisfied that she would at least be spotted if she tried to escape he took her knife and ran after the girls. Thalia had reached the main tent. She and Clarisse were tugging at Lady Aphrodite, who's face was still disgustingly pretty even twisted in irritation.

Where was Artemis? Percy wondered, alarmed. He remembered her talk with Aphrodite; could she have headed for his tent? Groaning he turned around and ran back the way he came. Lady Artemis was indeed standing outside his tent. She looked at him in confusion then turned back to the prone figure in his tent. Before he could even open his mouth to warn her he saw the intruder stumble to her feet, a knife Percy missed in her hand.

"Lady Artemis," he gasped out, throwing himself between the knife and Artemis. He grabbed the intruder's arm, _again,_ and easily knocked the knife from her grasp. Before he could do anything else Artemis was there, the discarded rope in her hand. Together they wrestled the girl back into restraints.

"Stand back!" Aphrodite's voice rang out and he looked up to see her pushing a couple girls back, her eyes surprisingly sharp and harsh. "Artemis!"

"Threat detained, see the girls get back to bed. Except you, Percy," Artemis said, frowning down at their intruder.

"Percy?" Thalia fought her way passed Aphrodite, her electric eyes scanning him, lingering on the cut on his cheek.

"Thalia and Clarisse were with me," Percy told Artemis.

She looked over at the two girls and motioned them hither. "Tell me everything."

"Well, we were ah -" Clarisse said, not meeting Artemis' eyes as she shifting from foot to foot.

"They were helping me," Percy cut in. Thalia and Clarisse looked at him in disbelief, but he ignored them, levely meeting Artemis' gaze instead. "With my archery, since I'm so bad." Artemis raised an eyebrow, but said nothing. He did not doubt she saw through the lie, but she did not call him out on it.

"Right," Thalia was quick to agree. "And Percy spotted the girl creeping nearby. I think we startled her, she probably didn't expect to find anyone awake and about inside camp."

"Percy took her down and we ran off to find you." Clarisse finished. "Nicked her with the knife, but Percy put her down before she could do any real damage." Percy frowned; was that admiration in the large girl's tone?

"I see," Artemis nodded. "Fortunate then, that you three were awake." Her eyes were dark, examining Thalia and Clarisse. Clarisse squirmed, flushed. Thalia met Artemis' eye solemnly, her face grave and apologetic.

"Dismissed." Artemis said. "Take our prisoner to Lady Aphrodite if you would be so kind. I would like a private word with Persephone."

Artemis watched the girls march their prisoner to the main tent, Aphrodite appearing to take her from their hands, before turning back to Percy. Percy gulped, recalling the conversation he accidentally overheard earlier. Artemis frowned at him, her brow furrowed.

"You shouldn't have jumped between me and the knife," she said finally. "I am the more experienced warrior."

Percy stared at her in confusion, what? "But," he said in confusion. "Your back was to her."

"I am wearing armor."

"Well yeah," Percy said rubbing the back of his head. "But it doesn't cover all of you."

"I would have noticed before the knife hit anywhere vital," Artemis said, still frowning. Unless he was mistaken, she looked...perplexed.

"It was foolish and unnecessary," She told him, but her voice lacked heat. "But thank you. Your...loyalty is noted."

She hesitated, like she wanted to say more. Her hand twitched, almost reaching out to grasp his shoulder but faltering.

"Who is she?" Percy asked. Artemis tossed the intruder's knife and Percy caught it in surprise.

"Notice the jagged edges, like a shark's tooth? And the dark handle - it's not Athens made. It's not even a product of Greece. It's a Primordial blade."

Percy gaped at her. "A Primordial? Here in camp?"

"A spy," Artemis said gravely. "If it were an assassin you and the others would not have been so lucky. A new spy, by the look of her. She was not meant to succeed. The fact that she got this far is impressive." At his confused look she explained; "The Primordials are not like us. If a warrior is not as good as their peers then the Primordials have no use for her. This is their solution - send them into the heart of the enemy under the ruse of grandeur and let the enemy slaughter her."

"But she's one of their own!" Percy exclaimed, horrified. Artemis nodded gravely.

"Yes. Primordials are not like us. Their cruelty and savagery knows no bounds, even in regards to their own. That's why it's imperative that we keep them at bay."

Percy nodded. Artemis stared at him for a moment longer.

"We will," he assured her. She blinked at him in surprise.

"Yes," Artemis agreed. "We must."

News spread like wildfire and the entire camp was restless the next morning. Lady Aphrodite left before sunrise, taking the intruder to the palace after a night of interrogation. Artemis increased their guard patrol, ten girls watched their borders at all time now. Bianca nearly scared Percy to death, hovering outside his tent before he finished dressing. She bounced on her heels outside his tent as he hastily tied the scarf around his head and applied his cosmetics. She all but dragged him out of the tent when he emerged, demanding answers as she searched for injury. He batted her hands away, touched by her concern but worried she would realize something was wrong.

When Percy finally convinced Bianca he was unharmed, save for the scratch across his cheek, the pair went down to breakfast. The other recruit glanced at them as they walked by, whispering among themselves. This time, however, unlike all the previous whispers Percy heard around him, they did not hold any malice. He did not understand, and Bianca pulled him along before he could figure it out. They sat down and he just started digging into his food when another tray slammed down across from him and Thalia Grace sat across from them.

"Uh, can we help you?" Percy asked, perplexed.

"Why didn't you tell Artemis the truth last night?" Thalia demanded.

"I," Percy said helplessly, shrugging. "I didn't see the need. I mean, it was just a harmless prank." It was not and they both knew it.

"Who do you think she was?" Thalia asked, accepting his answer when a nod. Percy shrugged again.

"Lady Artemis thinks she was a spy sent on a suicide mission."

"Damn waste," Clarisse snorted and she, along with another girl Percy did not know, sat next to Thalia.

"I'm Silena," the girl next to Clarisse introduced herself. She was gorgeous, like Aphrodite, the kind of untouchable beauty that made you afraid to talk to her. "Thank you for looking after this idiot." She told him, gripping Clarisse's shoulder tight. Clarisse grunted.

"Um." Was all Percy could say, looking helplessly at Bianca. Bianca shrugged, just as lost as him. Artemis called the girls out and the strange encounter broke up as they began training. But, that evening, the three girls joined Percy and Bianca again at dinner.

It began a routine. Slowly, Percy found himself befriending the girls who spent the last few weeks making his life miserable. Silena was great, she was fierce and quick. Thalia helped him with archery; he still sucked but nobody dared make fun of him with Thalia by his side. Clarisse gladly engaged him in hand to hand combat, a field most of the others despised. It was nice. He surprised himself with how fond he became of them.

One morning, Thalia slammed her tray across from Percy as usual, announcing, "Lady Aphrodite is back. She took Artemis aside. She looks frazzled."

Clarisse grunted, not looking up from her food, "Lady Pretty-Face frazzled? What, someone steal her comb?"

"What did she say?" Percy asked urgently, leaning forward.

"About the girl?" Thalia asked.

"No, about the southern border." Percy said. The girls all stared at him and he realized, after all the excitement, he sort of forgot to tell them about the conversation he overheard before the attack. He quickly filled them in on what he heard.

"Nobody's gotten passed the Hunt," Bianca denied, shaking her head. "It's not possible."

"The Primordials almost did last time," Clarisse said gravely, scowling at the table.

"But if they captured the Southern Hunt, then they'll have to leave warriors behind to watch them," Bianca said, "that means less Primordials on the move."

Thalia met Percy's eye. If the Primordials overran the Southern Hunt, they would not take any prisoners. They would slaughter every Huntress they found. Thalia stood up, agitated.

"If the Primordials overtake the south, they won't leave a single Huntress alive," she snapped. Silena closed her eyes, Bianca let out a choked sob.

"Warriors," Artemis' voice called, determined and grave, "gather around."

Thalia darted right up to the front. Silena pressed her shoulder against Percy's, her eyes hard. Silena looked soft and sweet on the outside but Percy knew now that the girl had a spine of steel. She was furious. Clarisse patted her best friend on the shoulder before shoving her way up next to Thalia. Percy followed closely behind.

"We have received grave news from the south," Artemis announced, her voice tight with righteous fury. "The Southern Hunt is gone."

A collective gasp rose from the girls. Artemis stood up straighter, her eyes hard. "We have been called to the south. The Empress fears the Primordials have breached our border. The other Huntresses have deployed some of their forces, but we are the closest. The Primordials cannot reach our people. They don't want money, there is nothing our Empress could offer them they would want. They want Athens to fall. They want to burn our villages, slaughter our people, and bring chaos to our lands."

"We will not let them." Artemis continued fiercely. "We are the Empress' Hunt. We will not falter, we will not fail. I have trained you the best I can. You are ready. I believe in you. We will not fail."

Her words were met by equally fierce and proud shouts. Artemis let them settle, standing tall and proud.

"Be ready, we leave at dawn."


	6. Mulan: Active Duty

**A/N Happy late 4th of July to all my American readers! I hope you all had a good weekend. I changed the title, I hope that doesn't confuse anybody; I rather like this one. For a story based on a Disney movie, this chapters takes a rather dark turn. And the next one. But I think it's fitting, for my story at least. Thank you so much to Son-of-Tyche and ADayWithNoLaughterIsADayWasted for your lovely reviews; that's what keeps me going :). You guys are the best. And thank you to everyone who's followed and favorited! Please enjoy ~*** **  
**

 **Part 3 of 5**

 **Mulan: Active Duty**

* * *

Tents were torn down, bows restrung, armor polished, and wagons packed before dawn broke. As the sun just began its ascend to the heavens, Artemis lead them out. Thalia snatched Percy and dragged him over to her group's wagon.

"You're one of us now," she informed him as he stumbled along after her.

"Huh?" He said, looking over at the wagon. Silena sat upfront, tethering the horse while Clarisse dragged equipment to the back. The smaller girl looked up at Thalia's words and smiled warmly at Percy.

"You're part of our team now," Silena repeated, "There's no one else in all the Hunt I'd trust more."

"No one else I'd rather fight beside," Clarisse grunted. She paused, shifting uncomfortably. "Besides it means I get to wail on you the entire way."

Percy stared at the odd trio, feeling a grin forming on his own lips as warmth spread through his chest. "Thanks girls...but I can't leave -"

"Bianca, yeah yeah." Thalia said with a wave of her hand. "Don't get your panties in a twist. She's included too."

A soft laughter came from inside the wagon and Bianca's head peaked out. "Hey Perce."

Percy laughed, feeling lighter than he ever had since he left home. "Hey Bianca. So," he glanced curiously at the wagon, "can I drive."

"No."

"Absolutely not."

Percy pouted, but Silena sat higher in the wagon.

"I have the reigns," she told him, and her voice broke no argument. Percy held his hands up in defeat at the same time Lady Artemis called out:

"Eyes on me warriors."

They all turned to watch their proud leader. She sat atop a snow white mare, as strong and proud as the Huntress she carried. Aphrodite rode beside her, stiff and beautiful against the rising light.

"Move out!" Artemis commanded and led her faithful warriors south.

The path was long and hard. They dared not stop for any length of time. They took turns resting in the back of the wagon. With its already heavy load it could not support more than two persons at a time, one to rest and one to hold the reigns. The sun was merciless, beating down on their armor covered backs. Silena warned them it would not last long. The south would be cooler, especially since the Southern Huntresses camped in the snowy tips of the mountains.

Artemis halted the convoy only after the sun dipped below the horizon. "We'll camp here for the night," She announced. "Those who stand watch tonight will sleep in the wagon tomorrow. Rest. We need our full strength."

The girls began to set up camp. Percy shifted awkwardly, beating back a vague feeling of panic. They did not have time to waste setting up tents. He would not have the privacy of his own tent.

"Hey," Bianca said kindly, walking over to where he stood, "you can sleep inside the wagon Percy. I know, with your religion and all, you're supposed to sleep alone right?"

"Yeah," Percy lied, relief flooding him. He could have kissed Bianca he was so grateful. The other girls watched from the little makeshift campsite.

"We'll watch your back," Thalia said casually, spreading out her blanket.

"No one will see you," Silena promised. Clarisse just cracked her knuckles, glancing around camp as if daring anyone to oppose. Affection rose in Percy's chest and he fondly smiled at them all.

"Religion my ass," Nancy Bobofit snorted.

The five of them all turned to stare at the girl, setting up her own sleeping arrangement in the wagon next to theirs. The girls next to Nancy shifted nervously, sending Clarisse and Thalia nervous looks. Camp had gotten better after Percy befriended the girls, but the sudden switch in loyalty surprised the others. Percy went from being the screw up outcast to being part of the toughest group of warriors. Artemis no longer forced him to practice archery. Instead, the Lady kept a careful eye on him, begrudgingly praising his swordsmanship and hand-to-hand combat. She had little tolerance for complaints against him. But that did not mean the other Huntresses accepted him as easily. They were confused and upset by his sudden turn around; he could hear them whispering behind his back. It did not bother him much anymore, secure next to his friends.

Nancy seemed oblivious to the attention her outburst gathered.

"She probably hides at night so no one sees her without cosmetics on. I mean, they barely help her during the day can you imagine how hideous she is at night?" Nancy snickered, and a few of her friends joined in.

Her words meant nothing to Percy. As long as the girls thought he was female, that was all that mattered. He was not a vain guy to begin with.

Silena's jaw clenched and Thalia's eye twitched. Bianca did not so much as blink. She was good at tuning people out. Stick and stones, she would say, shrugging, back when Thalia and Clarisse picked on Percy. His new friends were not as collected; they were more like Percy in that regard. Bianca could keep Percy calm, but not all four of them. Clarisse was on her feet before Nancy even finished speaking.

"What was that Freckles?" Clarisse demanded fiercely, her hands twitching.

"Clarisse," Bianca warned.

Nancy blinked, turning to the larger girl. She clearly had not expected her voice to carry. Or maybe she did not expect anyone to care.

"Sorry, didn't catch that," Thalia said, her voice falsely sweet when Nancy sputtered, running her fingers along the edge of one her arrows.

Nancy looked at her fellow campers, but even the ones who snickered avoided her gaze. Pissing off Thalia, Clarisse, _and_ Silena was just too much.

"Nothing," Nancy muttered darkly.

"That's what I thought," Thalia said, turning her head back to Percy.

"Coward," Clarisse grunted, begrudgingly sitting back down at Bianca's urging. Silena continued to stare at Nancy as the rest of the camp went back to their routine, a little frown on her graceful face.

"I don't understand," she said finally.

"What?" Bianca asked.

"Percy is without a doubt one of our best fighters. She's brave, loyal, and fierce. Why should it matter what she looks like?"

"It doesn't," Thalia said firmly. "Womanhood is more than just being beautiful; Percy is just as much woman as the rest of us."

Percy shifted uncomfortably, shame welling in his throat. Clarisse nodded firmly, a scowl on her rough face. He wondered if they would hate him, if they ever found out. Would they be disgusted? Would he still be worthy in their eyes, or would all his admirable traits mean nothing because he was male?

"I'm tired," he said, avoiding everyone's eyes. Without a backward glance, he climbed into the wagon. He closed his eyes and leaned back against the rough wood. Things had just started to look up for him too, but the confrontation with Nancy brought him spiraling back down to reality. He _wasn't_ one of them. Thalia, Clarisse, Bianca, Silena – they weren't his friends. He was _lying_ to them. Deceiving them all.

 _You can't get too close,_ he told himself firmly, _that won't end well for anybody._ He blew out a long breath. A knock on the wagon side made him jump and he exhaled sharply when Clarisse's head bobbed near the entrance.

"Di immortales," he gasped, "you startled me."

"Sorry," Clarisse grunted. She shuffled awkwardly. "Can I talk to you for a second?"

"Yeah," Percy said, against his better judgement. He knew he really ought to distance himself, be less friendly to dissuade any attempts the girls made to be his friend… But he could not quite make himself turn Clarisse away.

Clarisse jumped in, causing the wagon to sway dangerously. She sat down across from him, tugging at a loose piece of wood on the floor.

"She doesn't really get it," Clarisse said slowly after a long pause. "Silena. She means well, she's my best friend you know. But she's beautiful, and she's always been beautiful. Beautiful girls don't understand… Woman view beauty as essential to their being. Woman are supposed to be beautiful. The Empress is beautiful, the Huntresses are beautiful. No one wants an ugly woman running things… So they really don't understand what it's like to not quite meet that standard. I know, I've had to fight hard to get some woman to respect because I'm not – " She waved her hand at herself.

Percy gaped at her, stunned. Being male, he never was privy to the politics of the country or women's affairs; he never heard of this problem before. Shame coursed through him once more. This was the most he had ever heard Clarisse speak. Here she was, opening up to him, because she thought they shared something in common. He was a fake, everything was fake. It made him feel sick.

Because that was what Clarisse was, a friend. Same with the other three girls. No matter how much he would like to deny it, he was their friend. Even if they ended up hating him in the end. But he could be there for them now. So he forced a weak smile.

"I swear to the gods Jackson if you pull that 'but beauty is in the eye of the beholder' shit," Clarisse threatened.

"I wasn't going to say that," Percy denied, holding his hands up. "I was going to say you're the strongest woman at this camp. You can take a beating and get right back up. No one dares cross you, because they knew you'll plow right over them. You stick up for your friends and they love you. Who cares what other people think?"

Clarisse smiled slightly before it vanished and gave her trademark snort. "You weren't supposed to give _me_ a pep talk Jackson."

Percy shrugged and the brown eyed girl punched him the shoulder.

"Oh, Clarisse," he added as she climbed out of the wagon. She grunted. "Beauty really _is_ in the eye of beholder." She glared at him and he grinned cheekily. "Just not always the kind society likes to see."

"Go to bed Jackson." She rolled her eyes, but he saw her lips twitch.

"I saw that," he called after her. She thumped the side of the wagon and he laughed. _It was worth it,_ he decided. Even if they hated him in the end.

* * *

They marched on. Aphrodite stayed up front at all times, a constant bright figure. Artemis never stayed in one place. She dropped back, patrolled the edge, raced ahead, fell back, and weaved between wagons. Percy watched her as she drew up beside their wagon around midday. Percy sat behind the reigns at the moment. Silena was hard pressed to give up her spot, but after one too many scuffles between Clarisse and other campers she climbed down if only to glare better at her misbehaving best friend. Percy watched the Lady curiously as she rode closer, her eyes scanning the ever growing mountains in the distance.

"Something bothering you Lady Artemis?" He asked. Artemis' eyes found his, her lips pressed in a hard line.

"A lot of things, Persephone, are bothering me. Like the fact that an entire legion of Huntresses haven't been heard from in almost three weeks."

"Right..." Percy said, rubbing the back of his head sheepishly. "But I think something else is bothering you."

Her lips curled. "Oh?"

Percy was undeterred by her cold tone of warning. He shrugged. "You're worried."

Artemis huffed, scanning their flank once more.

"About us," Percy guessed, his sense of self-preservation obviously broken if the glare Artemis sent his way was any indicator. "We'll be alright Artemis."

"Yes," Artemis said, agitated. "The Primordials can outsmart and take on the Southern Hunt, a group of highly skilled veterans, but my little group of newly trained pups will be fine."

Percy smiled. "Well we did have a pretty good teacher. And who knows? Maybe a little bit of new blood is what the Hunt needs. Either way we stand behind you." Artemis met his eye and he held her gaze. "We trust you. I have no doubt you'll fight tooth and nail for every girl here."

"For every warrior, yes." Artemis said distantly, giving him an odd look. "You are not what I expected Percy."

It was the first time she had called him by his real name and he started, surprised. "What?" He asked, lost.

"Artemis!"

Artemis sighed, looking up to where Aphrodite called her. "I am being summoned," she told him gravely. Percy did not even try to hide his smile at her distasteful look.

"You prefer to be out here, among the girls." Percy surmised.

"Among my warriors," Artemis agreed with a sigh. "I'll be back."

"We'll pray for you," he told her with mock graveness. She laughed, and the sound seemed to startle her almost as much as it did him.

"Artemis!"

"Yes, I am coming," Artemis called, exasperated. Ignoring Percy's grin she gently nudged her horse forward to join Aphrodite.

"Anybody else think that was odd?" Thalia called, popping out of the back of the wagon and causing Percy to almost fall off in shock. They laughed at him.

Artemis continued her rounds, ever watchful and diligent. She rode beside Percy's wagon frequently, and sometimes they would chat. In the distance, the mountains grew taller until Artemis' Hunt stood at their threshold.

"I want to scout ahead," Artemis called to Aphrodite. "If all checks out, we'll camp here and scale the mountain tomorrow."

Aphrodite nodded. Percy, leaning tiredly against the wagon, watched the exchange. Bianca smiled at him, stepping forward to run her fingers along their horse's mane.

"Do you -" She started to ask, but her words cut off sharply with a sickening _tang_.

Percy watched in horror, time so terrifyingly and painstakingly slow, as Bianca's eyes widened in shock and pain...a long black arrow shaft sticking out of her neck. She crumbled, her limbs slowly collapsing towards the cold ground. Percy caught her before she hit the ground, his arms wrapping around her limp form as he curled her against him. He did not remember moving. He did not move fast enough. He crouched low, instinctively shielding her body with his own. He could vaguely hear the tang of multiple bows being strung, arrows flying, but his attention was solely on the bloody girl in his arms.

Bianca's eyes were wide, blood staining her lips as they moved soundlessly. Before Percy could even begin to assess the damage, stop the bleeding, pull the arrow out, comfort and assure his friend that _she was going to be okay,_ Bianca stilled. He may have screamed, but he could not tell if the sound ever left his throat. The roaring in his ears would drown it out regardless.

A hand was on his shoulder and he tightened his grip on Bianca, a knife in his other hand.

"Percy, move," Clarisse grunted urgently and he blinked up at his friend's grave face. "We have to move."

He numbly nodded. Together, they lifted Bianca's too still body and maneuvered to the other side of the wagon. He hugged Bianca close, detachedly noticing Thalia had leapt on top of the wagon. She fired arrow after arrow, her bow singing a steady deadly tune. Artemis was there too; her bow drawn and alive. She stood protectively in front of their wagon, a tall proud guardian.

It did not last more than ten minutes. Silence filled the camp, strange and eerie after the burst of action and fear. Girls stood on edge, bows drawn and ready. Silena was silently crying. Percy could not tell if any of their arrows had hit a mark. But only one of their girls were down (Bianca, Bianca was down, so cold and still on his lap, sweet kind Bianca).

"The horses," Aphrodite said in disgust, her clear voice breaking the silence. "They were aiming at the horses."

So they were. At least a quarter of the camp's horses were dead, arrows buried deep in their proud bodies. Several others were injured, bloody and limping. Artemis stood perfectly still, her bow still drawn.

"And yet they killed one of my warriors," Artemis snarled.

Eyes turned to Bianca, cradled protectively in Percy's arms. Silena sat down next to him, her legs collapsing as she fell gracelessly next to him. She reached a trembling hand out to lay against her friend's pale cheek. Bianca was shaking - no he was shaking. Bianca could not move... She would never move again.

"Artemis -" Aphrodite started to say.

"Set up a perimeter." Artemis commanded, cutting her off. "Using the wagons, all warriors and horses inside. Use gaps in the wagon as vantage points. I want half of this gods forsaken camp on guard. They will not take another from us, not on my watch."

Aphrodite nodded, backing up quickly to enact the Lady's orders. Artemis herself finally lowered her bow. She turned around, taking in the scene behind her. Thalia still stood on the top of the wagon, trembling with shock and rage. Clarisse and Silena pressed in on either side of Percy. As for Percy himself, he looked away before the Lady could catch his gaze.

"Thalia, get down, you make an easy target." Artemis demanded. Thalia leapt off the wagon, landing heavily beside her commanding warrior.

"Percy."

Percy did not look up.

"Percy, look at me."

He did not. There was a sigh and then Artemis was crouching in front of him, her face gentle but firm. "You can let go now soldier, there's nothing more you can do."

"I can carry her," he croaked, unwilling to let her go. Artemis nodded, her eyes grave.

"You can carry her."

They built a prye for their fallen sister. Clarisse, Thalia, and Silena stood by his side, leaning against each other for support and comfort. No one said a word. Camp was silent that night. The horses that could not be saved were put out of their misery. They lost about one third of the horses they set out with.

"She was petting the horse," Silena said softly, her face pressed against Percy's shoulder. "She just happened to step in the path of the arrow."

Percy was not sure what upset him more, the fact that Bianca's death was an honest accident or that her killers probably did not even care.

"Why would they target the horses?" Clarisse asked, furiously tearing up the ground with a knife. "We were sitting ducks; they had the high ground and had the element of surprise on their side."

"Fear. Chaos." Thalia said emotionless. "Primordial live to create fear and chaos." Anyone within earshot shivered.

"We won't let them get to us," came the fierce reply and heads turned to find Artemis, pale and shimmering in the moonlight. "We will fight the fear and chaos just as valiantly as the Primordials themselves. They cannot, will not, win. Bianca did not die in vain. We will avenge our sister, all of our sisters these monsters have taken from us. We will not fall."

Artemis' gaze seemed to seep right into the hearts of her warriors. She nodded, satisfied.

"Man your posts, be they rest or guard. Stand tall, my warriors, we will stand tall." The girls broke up, heading off to comply with Artemis' command. The Lady herself turned to Percy.

"Rest," she told him. "So you can be at peak performance tomorrow." She turned to eye the ashes of the once smoldering fire, the only remnants of Bianca di Angelo. "Losing a warrior is hard on everyone. We strive to avoid it at all costs...but this is war and people will die. Bianca will not be the last."

"No," Percy said fiercely, cold fury and protectiveness raging inside him. "She will be. I'll make sure of it."

"Percy," Artemis sighed. Percy set his jaw stubbornly, meeting Artemis' eyes determinedly.

"No one else," he said forcefully. "They will not take anybody else." Without waiting for a reply, he turned, head held high, and headed back to his wagon.

Artemis took a team of girls to scout the brush once morning came. Some of their arrows did hit home; the girls found blood splattered around but no bodies. Artemis could not tell if the Primordials moved the bodies or if the victims were only injured. They returned not even an hour later.

"We need to get to higher ground," Artemis called, "Leave the horseless wagons, take as much as you can carry."

"The Southern Huntress fortress is the other way," Aphrodite protested as they began the agonizing climb.

"That's where they expect us to go," Artemis said. "I will not walk into a trap. We will go up this way, cut across, and come in from behind."

"There is not even a path this way," Aphrodite objected, her perfect eyebrows rising. "It's dangerous."

"We'll make our own path," Artemis said firmly. "And Mother Nature is far kinder then any Primordial."

That quelled any other argument. Aphrodite pursed her lips, but her clear eyes scanned the mountainside and she led the group forward. Dragging the wagons uphill was a tedious and time consuming task. While half the camp set about tugging and maneuvering the wagons through the jagged terrain, the other girls stood watch, bows drawn and faces hard. Artemis pulled Thalia to the front, next to Aphrodite, for an extra set of eyes.

Silena had been right; the further they traveled the colder it got. Snowflakes started falling, lazily drifting down at first, gradually falling faster and faster until Percy could barely see the wagon ahead of them. He long ago lost sight of Thalia and Aphrodite. It set him on edge.

"Ho!"

"Ho!"

"Ho!"

Percy paused as the call echoed faintly ahead. They camped there for the night. Once more they arranged the remaining wagons in a protective circle. Thalia returned to the wagon, her face raw from the wind.

"Nothing," she told them tiredly, "Either they're waiting to attack or Artemis was right and they don't know we've come this way."

She slumped next to Percy, who held out a meager dinner for the girl. She gratefully accepted it, wolfing the meal down. Percy really did not want to sleep inside the wagon. He wanted to be out with the rest of the Hunt, where he could keep an eye on the outskirts and his friends. It was reckless and dangerous, but he found he really did not care.

"They'll be okay." Artemis told him. She prowled the perimeter of their makeshift camp, stopping beside Percy. He blinked up at her. "Sleep in the wagon."

"I don't want to," he confessed.

"I know," Artemis said, sitting down next to him. He glanced at her in surprise. She sighed, leaning back, oddly soft and approachable. "You love my girls. If anything happens they know they can count on you. I can count on you. So go to sleep Percy."

"You should too," Percy said, eyeing his tired commander. Artemis gave him a half smile.

"Your cosmetics are fading," she commented mildly. Percy raised a hand to his face, grief and exhaustion dulling any panic he might have once experienced. Would it really matter if someone found out now?

"Go to bed." Artemis said. Said, not commanded. He stared at her, not understanding. "Fix your cosmetics. Sleep half the night while I watch. Then I'll wake you."

"And I'll watch while you sleep," Percy finished. "I can do that."

He unsteadily got to his feet.

"Sleep well Percy," Artemis whispered.

"Thank you my lady."

* * *

When they set out again in the morning, the snow ceased to fall. But it was still bitterly cold and the ground was covered in loose snow. Silena shivered beside Percy, looking odd and puffy in Clarisse's armor. As the temperature dropped, Silena donned more and more layers to try and combat the cold, but she could not get her form fitting armor on over the layers. So Clarisse gladly (well, gruffly, but it was the only way the larger girl knew how to show her concern) loaned her a set of her own armor which Silena could wear comfortably over her layers. Still, she looked bloated and funny. She smiled weakly at Percy.

Clarisse stood at the head of the wagon, one hand shielding her face from the sun as they rounded the top of a rather grueling ridge. They were at the front of the camp today. Aphrodite hung back to help one of the wagons that got stuck in the snow, Thalia beside her.

"Clarisse," Percy called, panting. "What do you see?"

"Shh, get down," Clarisse hissed, wrapping an arm around his neck as he stepped closer, shoving him behind the wagon rather brutally.

"Silena," Clarisse snarled softly and the tiny girl was crouching next to them a second later.

"Clarisse," Percy choked, taking a deep grateful breath as she released his neck.

 _"Look,"_ Clarisse hissed. Percy peeked over the edge of the wagon. Over the edge of the ridge, tucked in the side of the mountain, hardly visible was...a camp. A series of white tents with silent figures creeping. The Primordials' camp. They were heading right for the Primordial camp.

"Where's Artemis?" He gasped. "Stop the other wagons, they haven't spotted us yet."

"I'll stop the other wagons, you find Lady Artemis," Silena said. "Clarisse, stay here and make sure they still don't see us."

Percy tumbled down the rift they just painstakingly climbed up. "Artemis? Where's Artemis?" He called, twisting around. The Huntresses pulling the wagons paid him no mind, but the archers milling around took up the call.

"Calm down, warrior, you don't want to cause an avalanche," Artemis said, pulling her horse up next to him.

"There's a camp over the ridge," he gasped out. "We think it might be the Primordials."

Artemis' face hardened. "Show me."

Percy took her up to the ridge while Silena and Thalia stopped the progress of the other wagons.

"That's them," she breathed, her eyes cataloging the movement below. "They're almost perfectly hidden. If the snow were falling I doubt you would even spotted them. Good work. Aphrodite, gather the girls."

Aphrodite nodded and, quiet as a mouse, slipped away.

"We're going to attack?" Percy asked.

"Death from the sky," Artemis said, snapping her bow, "That is what the Hunt is known for. I'd hate to disappoint."

Clarisse grinned.

"Stay here, let me know of any changes," Artemis told him. "You too Clarisse, watch them carefully."

Artemis strategically positioned girls around the ridge. It was not the perfect spot, the sun would be in their eyes and retreat impossible. If the Primordials managed to scale the ridge before the Hunt took them out… Percy did not want to think about it. Thalia joined them a few precious minutes later, her face hard and bow drawn.

"This won't work," Percy breathed, watching the girls scramble in growing horror. Aphrodite heard him and she drew up before him, her eyes flashing.

"And what do you know little warrior? A few weeks at camp and now you know everything? Perhaps you would like to lead the attack."

"No," Percy said desperately, looking down the ridge. "We're not far enough away. They'll reach us. We can take out some of them but not enough. They know how to fight in these conditions, we do not."

Aphrodite's lips pursed, her eyes flittering over the ridge, camp, and her own girls.

"You agree with me," he said in despair. He wanted her to sneer at him, to deny it and assure him they could handle it. But she only kept her eyes on the commotion. Percy twisted around to watch as well. Clarisse awkwardly strung a bow, standing shoulder to shoulder with tiny Silena. Thalia crouched a little higher, her eyes trained on the movement below. Girls silently and quickly moved about, their faces hard and set.

"We'll make it," Aphrodite said finally.

"At what cost?" Percy demanded angrily, whipping around to snarl at Artemis' second-in-command.

"This is war, Persephone, there is always a cost." Aphrodite coldly replied, but her eyes were tight. He could not look at her, grief clogging his throat. He stared passed her at the mountain top. He could not lose another one of them. He could not do that again. The snow from the night before gleamed brightly in the sun, little rivers sliding now and again as the loose snow lost its grip and trickled down.

 _Calm down, warrior, you don't want to cause an avalanche._

"An avalanche," Percy whispered. Aphrodite turned to him with a frown.

"An avalanche," Percy repeated, the idea taking hold. "An avalanche would bury the entire Primordial camp. The ridge would protect us," he said excitedly, pointing to the curved ridge that shielded the Hunt from their enemies. "We are high enough that the snow would tumble down the valley the Primordials took refuse in."

Aphrodite silently took in his words, her eyes widening ever so slightly as she considered it.

"An avalanche would be gods sent," she agreed. "But we are not gods, we do not command the snow."

"If someone could get up to the mountain top, they could trigger one," Percy insisted. "It snowed last night, it's covered in heaps of light and loose snow. Just someone traveling up there could cause an avalanche."

"It's suicide," Aphrodite said slowly, her eyes sharp.

"I'll do it," Percy volunteered immediately. "I can do it."

Aphrodite stared at him. "Persephone – "

"No. I will do it." Percy interrupted. "No one else needs to die. I can protect them. Let me."

"It'll take hours to get up that high."

"Give me until the sun begins to sink," Percy begged. "If I can't trigger one by then, go ahead and attack. Just give me time."

Aphrodite considered it, her beautiful face giving away nothing. "Artemis will not allow it. She will not send a warrior on a suicide mission. She will go herself and I cannot allow that."

"Artemis can't go, you need her here." Percy cried. Aphrodite nodded.

"We will attack before dust," she told him. "I can hold Artemis that long. I shall go speak to her now, she will not see you leave. Be swift. Artemis shall not be pleased."

Percy nodded, relief making his limbs light as she relented. "Thank you," he said sincerely, bowing to the Lady in gratitude.

"I gave you permission to embark on a suicide mission," Aphrodite told him in exasperation. "Thank me not. Go. I will distract Artemis."

Percy gave another short bow. As the Lady walked away he looked back over to his friends. He could protect them, like he could not protect Bianca. His mind made, he stripped off his bow and quiver, leaving it in plain sight for someone to notice. Without allowing himself to think too much, he left the Hunt behind and climbed further up the mountain.

He had an almost delirious sense of déjà vu as he hurried up the mountain. Here he was again, for the safety and protection of someone he loved, embarking on a crazy endeavor without thinking it through. Only this time Rachel would not be there waiting with advice and support. He was on his own. Coming out of the Hunters unscathed seemed a farfetched dream, but this… He doubted he could weather this storm.

His earlier assessment proved correct; the snow was light and loose. Causing an avalanche should be easy. He squinted against the sun, looking down at the land below. The Primordials had not caught sight of him, or the Hunt. Thank gods for small miracles. He had to get to the center of the mountain, so the avalanche did not spill down onto his girls.

It was well passed midday; the sun already started its descent. Anxiety welled in his gut, swirling nauseatingly. He was running out of time. Pausing to catch his breath, Percy looked down at the camps below once more. He stood more or less in the center of the mountain now. Prime place as any to inact his crazy plan.

He swallowed back the fear that threatened to overcome him. _Think of your friends,_ he told himself fiercely. _Of Thalia, Clarisse, Silena._

 _Bianca._

 _Artemis._

"The things you do for the ones you love," he grumbled to himself, panting. Now, how was he going to trigger an avalanche? He pulled the sword from his side. He spared one more glance over his shoulder, imagining he could see the gleam of Thalia's bow or the bulky figure of Clarisse, when he saw movement in the Primordial camp. People were dashing about, little flashes of silver reaching Percy as the light caught their weapons.

They spotted the Hunt, he realized in horror. Little gray streaks zipped down from the ridge; Artemis ordered the attack.

Too late, the element of surprise was ruined. Percy asked them to wait.

"Come on," he said desperately, slashing through the snow in long deep strokes of his sword. " _Come on."_ Gods have mercy, he begged silently, plunging the sword in the loose snow, kicking, shouting, doing _anything_ to achieve his goal.

"Percy," a voice gasped from his side and Percy turned, alarmed, to find Artemis behind him, covered in snow and panting.

"Artemis," he said in horror. No one was supposed to follow him. Artemis was suppose to be safe with the rest of the girls. The ground beneath them shuddered and Percy froze, holding his breath. The mountain gave a groan, a terrible low tremble. Just above their heads, the snow lurched.

The mountain roared, snow tumbling and sliding as it gathered together and rushed down the mountain side. The snow beneath their feet slid, the avalanche sucking the very ground from under their feet. The Primordials were screaming, scrambling desperately to try and get out of the avalanche's path. They would not be able to. And now Artemis would suffer their fate as well. There was no time to think, to prepare or take shelter. Percy threw himself forward, forcing Artemis backwards as far as his momentum could carry them.

They escaped the direct fury of the avalanche, but the snow around them still spilled after the avalanche, filling in the gaps it left behind. He covered her body with his own, wrapping an arm around her face as snow plowed over them. The snow threw them, battering them mercilessly against the mountainside. It seemed to last forever.

Snow got in his mouth and nose, choking him. He gagged, trying desperately to breathe through the frozen assault. White filled his vision; everything was white. He could have been a rag doll for all the mountain cared, tossing and throwing him as if he weighed nothing. He did not even know if he was hanging onto Artemis anymore. Cold seeped into his entire being. He could not feel anything. His vision went hazy, and he gladly sank into darkness.

He woke up slowly. His vision was still dark. His body was stiff and sore; he could barely wiggle his fingers. He groaned, trying to force his abused body into action. He blinked hard in an attempt to clear his eyes.

He was in a tent. He squinted. It was not his tent. Vaguely, he heard voices and strained to listen.

"You knew." Aphrodite spat, her melodious voice filled with rage.

"I don't know what – " that was Artemis.

"Yes you did," Aphrodite hissed furiously. "All the way back at camp you knew. I remember now, before the intruder. You said you need to talk to Jackson, because you let something go too far. You _knew."_

Artemis said nothing. Percy frowned, his brain lethargically working as he tried to understand the strange conversation going on outside. He remembered climbing the mountain…finding the camp…the Primordials! He gasped, fighting the blankets wound tightly around his body. The avalanche! Were the girls okay? Was anyone hurt?

Artemis, was Artemis alright?

In his weak struggles, he noticed something odd. He felt terribly light, his arms flailing unhindered: his armor was gone. He froze, a terrible suspicion niggling in the back of his mind. Closing his eyes tight, he tried to focus. The blanket scratched against his bare skin. Oh gods. He was clothed only in his underwear.

There could be no mistake now: they knew.

* * *

 **A/n Looking over the next chapter I think I might split it into two parts because it's rather long. I know this story has much longer chapters then any of my others; does that bother anyone? Or is the length fitting for this story?**


	7. Mulan: Discharge

**A/N I decided to make Mulan 5 parts. This chapter just got ridiculously long and I rather liked where I ended this part. The next part will be shorter then the other chapters, but I feel it fits better. Once again, I had a lot of fun writing this chapter. So I hope you enjoy ~***

 **Part 4 of 5**

Mulan: Discharge

* * *

Aphrodite and Artemis were arguing outside the tent.

"Why?" Aphrodite demanded. "Why didn't you say anything?"

"At first, because I was waiting," Artemis said, sounding utterly exhausted. "I was waiting for him to make a mistake so I could make an example out of him."

Percy's stomach lurched; he felt sick.

"And then?" Aphrodite asked coldly.

"And then the intruder happened." Artemis replied, her voice laced with steel. "He didn't act like I expected him too. Nor you, if I remember correctly." Aphrodite said nothing so Artemis continued, "He was foolish, but he tried to protect me. He tried to protect this camp. He looked out for our girls, he pulled his own weight. Remember when Bianca died?"

Percy winced, fear and anguish warring inside him.

"Remember how devastated he was? He swore to me that night, swore that he would not let anyone else die. And he held true to that. He risked his life heading down that rift. He placed himself directly in danger to spare my girls, to keep that promise. The only reason we did not lose any of those girls is because of that _man_ lying in there."

Percy breathed a sigh of relief. No one was else was hurt. Thalia, Clarisse, and Silena were safe. His throat caught as he remembered his friends. Did everybody know? Did the girls hate him? _They're alive,_ he told himself firmly, _that's all that matters._

He still felt sick.

"The Empress will have his head for such an offense." Aphrodite said finally.

"For saving our lives?" Artemis asked coldly.

"For deception and impersonation," Aphrodite snarled back. "Men should not be on the battlefield. They are too violent and unpredictable."

"Does that sound like Percy to you?"

"I don't know, as it would seem I didn't have him figured out as well as I thought I did," Aphrodite retorted. "But yes, that _man_ is very unpredictable. You know what you have to do Artemis."

Artemis did not reply. Percy waited for Artemis' answer, detached and resigned. He felt as if he were listening to a different conversation, waiting to hear about the weather instead of his own death sentence. Wind shook the tent and he watched, his body not quite feeling like it belonged to him, as he shivered from the cold.

"A life for a life." She finally whispered.

"Excuse me?"

"A life for a life," Artemis repeated firmly. "Is that not Athens' policy? He saved ours, we have no right to take his."

"That does not apply to _men –"_

"It applies to everybody," Artemis stressed. "I will not debate this any longer. Dismissed."

The shadows outside the tent did not move.

"I said _dismissed."_

Aphrodite huffed, and Percy heard the crunch of snow as the infuriated lady stormed away. He laid there, waiting, watching as Artemis shadow wavered. Then the Lady of the Hunt stepped inside.

She stood, stiff and proud, her face hard but Percy could see the exhaustion in her eyes. He met her gaze tiredly.

"What now?" He asked simply, too drained to muster up any other emotion. The Primordials were gone. Athens was safe. His mom was safe. His new friends, while they probably hated him, were alive. He could not really ask for more.

"I should kill you for your offenses," Artemis told him, her face oddly unreadable. Percy tried to shrug, his shoulders protesting the movement.

"Are the others okay?" He asked instead. "Thalia, Clarisse, Silena?" As an afterthought he added, "Nancy?"

Surprise crossed the Huntress' face, and she stared at him in open disbelief.

"Do you think this is a game?" Artemis demanded, taking a step forward. "Do you realize that, by law, I am required to oversee your death? Does your life mean so little to you?"

"No," Percy denied. "But as long as the girls are alright, and I am here instead of my mother." He tried to shrug again. "It's a better alternative. I don't want to die, but I knew it might happen."

"Your mother," Artemis repeated softly. He just nodded. Artemis pulled a knife out of her armor, the tip gleaming in the moonlight behind the Huntress. "The girls are all alive, a few scrapped and bruised but alive." She carefully twirled the knife, watching him.

"You do not think I would kill you." It was not a question.

"No," Percy agreed, looking into Artemis' eyes. They held no malice, but they were stormy and conflicted. He thought of camp, of Artemis' gentle words and concern, how the Huntress followed him down the mountain. No, he knew Artemis would not kill him. "You knew."

"I did." Artemis confirmed, agitated, frowning. "You make a terrible woman."

Under different circumstances that might have made him laugh. "What gave me away?"

"Your voice, it constantly changes pitch." Artemis said, tapping her own throat. "Your name, that was terribly foolish of you. Your attitude, posture, demeanor, the way you acted. Plenty of little things, all adding up to something that did not fit. So I sent a letter to your village. Imagine my surprise when I found that the Jackson household had one female and her eighteen year old son Percy."

Percy grimaced. He was screwed from the start it would seem. "So what now?"

Artemis toyed with the knife, staring out the tent at the moon. She closed her eyes, and then, her movements rapid and lethal, she twisted around and threw the knife. Percy flinched, but the beautiful blade sunk into the ground next to him, completely missing him.

"A life for a life," she echoed her words from earlier, her eyes determined and clear of their earlier conflict. "We have not told the girls about – " she gestured towards him – "so they do not know. I plan to keep it that way. I will tell them we tried to save you, but the avalanche swept you away with the Primordials. No one will know of your deceit. We leave at dawn. There will be a horse hidden by the ridge. Take her back to your village. Tell anyone who stops you that you were traveling by the southern mountains when your party was ambushed. Your escorts were killed. Returned to your mother. Speak nothing of what happened here. You were never here, do you understand? None of this ever happened."

Stunned, Percy stared up at Artemis' fierce face.

" _None of this happened,_ " Artemis repeated forcefully.

Percy hastily nodded, hardly believing his ears. She was letting him go? She was letting him live?

"Tha – "

"Don't you dare say thank you," Artemis snarled and he cut off sharply. "Don't you dare. I am lying to my warriors. I will watch them mourn for a warrior who lied and deceived them. I will give a false report to my Empress and force my second in command to do the same. She will never trust me again. Do not thank me for that."

Percy bowed his head, shame and guilt burning any words he might have said.

"Do not leave until we are gone." Artemis told him, her face a cold mask. "And do not contact any of my warriors ever again. Be silent!"

Percy closed his mouth with a snap at her angry hiss. Her eyes flashed.

"Goodbye, _Percy_ Jackson."

She turned on her heel, leaving him behind the same way she came, head held tall and proud. Percy almost wished she had stabbed him, surely it would hurt less. He closed his eyes tightly, his fingernails digging in his palm until they drew blood. He wished the avalanche had buried him in her cold embrace along with the Primordials.

Sleep evaded him. His body ached everywhere, but none of it could compare with the sharp pain in his heart. Sunrise came slowly, rays of light barely filtering through the tent's flimsy walls. He distantly heard commotion; the Huntresses packing up. He should be a part of that, helping Clarisse throw equipment into the wagon, while Thalia restrung her bow perched precariously on the uneven roof, Silena smugly behind the reigns. His heart ached.

 _They will mourn for a warrior who lied and deceived them._

Angry voices interrupted his lamentation. A heated argument from the camp. With an icy heart, Percy wondered if Artemis decided to tell the girls after all. A soft crunch in the snow startled him. He reached out and yanked Artemis' dagger from where it embedded in the ground as a figure gracefully landed beside the tent.

"Percy?"

Thalia.

"Artemis said you were dead, but I _knew_ she had to be lying, Clarisse distracted her while I – " Thalia's hissed, her voice urgent and excited as the girl herself slipped inside the tent.

Percy froze, horror struck and unsure what to do. Thalia faltered as her eyes fell on him. His lunge for the dagger left his bare chest uncovered and the Huntress gaped at him.

"Thalia," He tried to say. In the distance, Artemis echoed his call, her voice furious and demanding.

"Percy," Thalia said in disbelief, drawing back in surprise. _I'm sorry,_ Percy thought desperately, unable to form the words, _I wasn't trying to deceive you._ Artemis cried out again.

"Go," Percy said finding his voice. "Thalia you need to go. Aphrodite will look for any reason to discharge you from the Hunt."

Artemis' shout was closer this time.

"Go," he repeated urgently, "Don't…you can't get in trouble because of me Thalia."

Thalia looked conflicted, her mouth opening and closing.

"Forget about me," he told her firmly, " _Go."_

He could clearly hear Artemis' shouting now. Thalia slowly stumbled out of the tent, her eyes never leaving his.

"Thalia!"

"Coming," Thalia finally called back, tearing her eyes away from Percy and jogging out of sight. Percy let out a sigh as she disappeared, both in relief and regret. The others would know now. Regardless of what Artemis would do, Thalia would tell Clarisse and Silena. Percy closed his eyes; there was no way his situation could get any worse.

He dozed, lingering in the haze between consciousness and oblivion, until a gust of wind too frigid to ignore tore through the tent. Shivering, he stumbled to his feet, pulling on the plain garments left behind for him. He wrapped the blanket around himself like a cloak – he felt terribly exposed without his armor – and took down the tent. His fingers were numb and he cursed as he struggled to disassemble the flimsy material.

When that was over, he trudged through the snow to try and locate the horse Artemis promised him. He feverishly hoped she kept her word. Sure enough, as he struggled up the ridge, he found one of the Hunt's proud mares waiting.

"H-hey girl," he chattered, reaching a shaking hand out to pet her mane. She neighed softly, nuzzling his cold face.

"Y-yeah," he murmured. She was saddled and ready, but without any saddle bags. He sighed, leaning heavily against the horse. Guess he would not be bringing the tent with him. Securing Artemis' dagger to his side, Percy tied the blanket around his shoulders before mounting the horse. His fingers did not quite want to work and it took him a minute to finally get himself righted.

"Good g-girl," he breathed, scratching behind her ear as he looked below the ridge. The Primordial camp was completely buried beneath the heavy snow, the avalanche destroying any trace it ever even existed. Percy blew on his fingers, contemplating the last few hours.

He did not regret his actions, even if they got him kicked out of the Hunt. His friends were safe, Artemis did not lose another Huntress.

"I think Bianca would be proud," he told the horse, and that made him feel a little better. "Let's go, before we freeze to death."

He pulled the reigns, ready to head down the mountain, when movement caught his eye. Frowning, he turned to scan the snow below once more. Several paces down the slope, figures were moving. Percy gaped, not believing his eyes.

"They're alive," he gasped, all but falling off the horse in his haste to dismount. The horse neighed softly and he hushed her, putting his hand on her snout.

He stumbled along the ridge, keeping low. The figures below moved with purpose, salvaging what they could from the snow. At first he thought only a few survived, but as he crept closer, more figures became visible. The Primordials were nowhere as numerous as before. Their numbers were only a quarter of what they had been, but there were still too many for his comfort.

"They've got to retreat." Percy told himself. "They're too small to do any damage."

Below, the Primordials went about their tasks, oblivious to Percy. Overseeing the entire affair, stood a lightly armored woman. Her skin was dark and earthly, and even from his perch up high Percy could see her dark eyes as they watched the Primordials. As he watched, a Primordial stepped up before to the woman and bowed low. They offered something to the woman and she took it from them: a sword. She held the sword up to the sun, but it did not gleam like a blade of Athens would.

It was made from the same dark material the intruder's blade was, and the wicked side of the sword sported the same shark-like perforations the knife did. Percy gulped. He would not like to be at the other end of that weapon.

There were several Primordials crippled by the avalanche. The dark woman walked up to one, her head tilted to the side. She leaned down over them and Percy desperately wished he was not so far away so he could see their faces. The thought barely flitted across his mind when the woman plunged her sword through the injured warrior. Percy gasped out loud, horrified, but the dark woman was not finished. She twisted the wicked blade and he closed his eyes, unable to watch. Artemis' warning repeated in his mind: _They're not like us. They're violent, unpredictable. They live on chaos._

When he finally forced himself to open his eyes, the snow was stained red. There was not a living crippled Primordial to be found.

He hovered, watching in disbelief, as the sun climbed higher in the sky. By mid-day, the Primordials gathered everything together. The dark woman prowled through the makeshift camp, her terrible sword swinging at her side. Stopped in front of the survivors, the woman shouted, her voice clicking and crooning in a language Percy did not recognize. The Primordials watched in silent attention. The woman raised her deadly sword, the tip pointing north. North, the direction Artemis headed off in. The direction of the palace.

"Oh they wouldn't," Percy denied, his eyes widening as the crowd repeated her cries. The dark woman brought the sword down with a slash, slicing through the snow in a deadly demonstration before heading off, certain that the others would follow.

"They're not retreating," Percy said in disbelief. "They're still heading into Athens."

He glanced at his horse in utter disbelief and horror. "Artemis thinks they're dead. The other Hunt's sent warriors to man this post, but by time they reach us the Primordials will be gone. No one will know. Di immortals, no one will expect them."

The horse neighed softly, pushing her snout against his shoulder.

"We have to warn them," he said, scrambling backward. He did not dare remount the horse on the ridge for fear the Primordials would see him. Gripping the horse's reigns tight, he pushed his way down the mountain. Lying still for so long left him stiff and frozen, his legs barely complied. Mounting was a painful endeavor once they were far enough away for him to try it. He urged the horse down the mountain, moving as quickly as he dared. When finally they reached the bottom of the mountain, he looked around them, conflicted.

"Do I warn the Huntresses that are coming or do I ride after Artemis?" He asked the mare. She tossed her mane in response, snorting.

"Yeah, that's what I thought," he muttered. The Huntresses coming in to replace the South would not know him. All they would see was a lone slightly worse for the wear man without an escort. That probably would not go over very well.

"Artemis it is then," he told the horse. "Besides, the Primordials are on foot, they can't move that fast." The horse neighed.

"Unless they steal horses," he thought with a shudder. "Let's hope they don't do that. Come on girl, yea." He nudged the horse into a trot, following Artemis' tracks.

Artemis and the girls had almost a full day's start on him, but they had wagons and girls on foot. He urged his horse forward, following the well-worn trail north. The mare was fast, galloping swiftly and easily towards her sisters. Despite the circumstances, Percy could not help but grin. After being confined and repressed his whole life, to ride without abandon felt wild... he felt free.

It did not last.

He almost swore he could see the tips of the Hunt's silver tipped wagons when someone stepped into his path. Startled, Percy yanked the reigns hard, shouting, and the horse reared, narrowly avoiding blundering the fool.

"Easy girl, easy," Percy calmed, clinging on for dear life as the mare tossed her head and snorted.

"What do you think you're doing?"

Percy frowned at the woman blocking his path. She was dressed in regal armor, golds and silvers shimmering splendidly. He almost snorted – her armor was so impractical it was alarming. She would never be able to hustle in it, and the pretty adornments would not last a second against a Primordial blade. But, the colorful ensemble identified her: a royal guard.

"Riding?" Percy answered in confusion.

"Where is your escort?" The guard demanded, hands placed sternly on her hips.

Escort. Right. Welcome back to reality, he told himself sourly.

"Gone," Percy said, recalling Artemis' words. "We were passing through the Southern pass. I'm all that's left. The Huntresses said they could not spare an escort, but they loaned me this mare so I could get home safely. They said anyone would recognize the mare as one of their own."

The guard frowned at the pearl white mare, who tossed her head haughtily and snorted at the woman.

"How do I know you haven't just stolen her?" The guard asked suspiciously. "You look awful calm for someone who just lost their entire party."

Percy shrugged, fidgeting on the saddle. "We're merchants ma'am, we change parties so often I barely ever know who I'm with."

The guard was not buying it, he could see it in her eyes. His own eyes flickered down the path, but before he could even think about bolting, he found himself being forcibly removed from the mare.

"Hey!" He protested angrily as he hit the ground, arms snapping out to break his fall. Above him, the mare neighed in outrage, pawing at his attacker.

"Down," the guard commanded and Percy picked himself up enough to realize the first guard apparently had friends. Who snuck up behind him. How nice.

"He stole this mare and was traveling north without an escort," the first guard was saying.

"I did not," Percy furiously interjected. He did not have time for this. He needed to catch Artemis and warn her.

"Silence," the guard snapped as he staggered to his feet. One of the newcomers put a firm hand on his shoulder but he shrugged it off.

"Look, I'm just trying to get home, my mother works at the palace if you'd just let me – " He said desperately, motioning down the road. The movement displaced the blanket he tied like a cape around his shoulder.

"He's armed," one of them shouted.

Percy had only a second to be confused before, once more, he was forced to the ground. He grunted as his nose smashed against the ground. Someone tugged at his waist. He twisted his head, coughing as he tried not to inhale dirt. He squinted up at the guards. One of them held Artemis' dagger. Styx, he forgot about that.

"Traveling back home?" The first guard asked, kneeling down to level him with a hard glare. "Want to rethink your story?"

"It was for p-protection," Percy coughed, wincing as whoever held him down slammed his head into the ground.

"It is illegal for a man to carry a weapon, regardless of purpose. If you were worried about safety you should have traveled with an armed escort."

"I told you we were ambushed," Percy protested, silently cursing Artemis. Why would anybody believe him? She could not have honestly believed anyone would.

"Sure you were," the guard said condescendingly. "Tie him up ladies. We'll take him with us to the palace."

* * *

Percy fought tooth and nail to escape the guards hold, but they tied him up tightly and left him alone until the next morning. They had him walk behind the horses, much to his fury. They traveled slower than a wounded turtle and Percy felt panic build with every tumbling step he took. The Primordials would outstrip him at this pace. The guards tied something around his mouth to keep him silent and he glared furiously at anyone who glanced his way.

It was well passed mid-day when they reached the palace. The bustling village around the palace thrived with activity. Merchants, craftswomen, and people of all trades set up shop and traded along the narrow streets. Few even so much as looked up as the guards dragged him by.

"We'll hold him the jail until we can get an identification." The guard who tied him said. "Now listen son, you're in a lot of trouble. It's in your best interest to be straight with us. What's your name?"

"Percy Jackson. Kin to Lady Artemis of the Hunt," he added hastily, grasping at straws. If Artemis heard his name would she come? Or would she ignore him, leaving him at the mercies of the jailers?

" _Lady_ Artemis," one of them repeated with a laugh. "Do you expect me to honestly believe that?"

"Charybdis, the Empress wanted you to report to her immediately after you returned," an exasperate voice called and a familiar red-headed figure appeared around the corner. Rachel Elizabeth Dare paused in the doorway, blinking at Percy.

Percy blinked back.

"Yes of course Mistress Dare," the guard, Charybdis, bowed stiffly.

"What?" Rachel asked, stepping forward, her eyes on Percy. Anxiety lurked in her eyes, invisible to anyone who did not know her well. "What happened here?"

"Caught him traveling alone, says his merchant party was attacked." Charybdis drawled, bored.

"Oh that's terrible," Rachel said, her shoulders sagging with relief.

"Ma'am you can't seriously believe," Charybdis sputtered.

"I can." Rachel said firmly. "This is Percy Jackson. He comes from a family of merchants. They went down south I believe for their last shipment." Her eyes flickered to his for confirmation and he gave the smallest nod.

"Oh," Charybdis said, deflating visibly.

"And you've gone and locked him up," Rachel huffed. "The Empress shall be most displeased. Her own guards, locking up a citizen who's party was attacked, leaving him alone and defenseless."

"Well ah," Charybdis sputtered, her face turning red. "I mean, the Empress doesn't have to know right?"

"Perhaps," Rachel said haughtily. "Release him to my care and I shall see to him so you do not botch this up even more."

"Yeah, yeah," Charybdis agreed, nodding as she scrambled to unlock the jail. "I mean, there's no real harm right? He was heading to the palace anyway. He says he's kin to Lady Artemis."

"I shall get him to her," Rachel said, sparing Percy an odd glance as he stepped out of the cell. "Good day."

She held her arm out and Percy neatly stepped up to lace his arm through hers. Head held high, Rachel lead him out of the jail, her fingernails digging into his arm. Once they were far enough away, she turned to him, but he cut her off before she even open her mouth.

"No time," he said urgently. "I don't have time to explain, but the Primordials are coming here, Rachel, to the palace. Artemis thinks they're dead but they're _not._ I need to warn her."

"She's in the market place, by the palace. The Empress is holding a parade in their honor. Artemis will be there. Go. I'll make sure the Empress is safe."

"Thanks," Percy said, pecking her on the cheek quickly before darting off in the direction she pointed.

He lost too much time. Charybdis and her women stole almost two whole days from him. He only hoped the Primordials were slower. He shoved his way through the crowd, ignoring the disgruntled looks and shouts it received him. Breaking through the sea of people, he finally caught sight of the parade. Huntresses, tall and proud, marched forward, their bows gleaming beautifully in the dying light. He recognized almost every face that passed, but none of them were the one he wanted. She had to be up front.

He raced along the edge of the parade, weaving in and out of the excited onlookers and stone faced warriors. At the front, he could see two familiar snow-white mares with equally familiar riders. Aphrodite and Artemis.

"Artemis!" He shouted, tripping over his feet as he tried to catch up. "Artemis!"

Artemis' head turned, her silver eyes flashing as she scanned for the source of the call. Her eyes fell on him and her expression froze.

"Go home," Artemis said firmly, her eyes flashing with fear and anger.

"They're still alive!" He shouted, "The Primordials, some of them are still alive!"

Artemis hesitated, her brow furrowed.

"They're still alive," he called again, but Aphrodite took Artemis by the elbow and forced her forward. The Lady of the Hunt did not look back.

"Artemis!" He cried in despair. He could not keep up with the horses and he fell behind, panting. The parade marched on and he jerked, noticing the trio that followed closely behind their commanders.

Thalia, Clarisse and Silena all stared at him. Percy had no doubt Thalia told them about who he really was, but at the moment he honestly could not care less. As he gasped for breath, ready to repeat his warning to any of the Huntress who would hear him, Silena discreetly moved closer, her eyes hard.

"The blacksmith," she whispered.

"What?" Percy asked, confused.

"Go to the blacksmith," Silena repeated. "He is my husband. You will be safe there and we can see you when this whole affair is over. We can talk."

"There's no time for talking," Percy said, touched by her offer. So maybe they did not hate him after all. It brought a smile to his face, but reality checked back in and he urgently leaned closer.

"The avalanche didn't kill all the Primordials, some of them survived. And they're on their way _here,_ I think they may have already arrived."

"What?" Thalia demanded, pulling Silena back to take her place closer to Percy.

" _They're still alive,"_ Percy stressed. Thalia's eyes widened in horror. Percy could have cried; she believed him.

"Does Artemis know?" Clarisse asked, boldly breaking formation to face him.

"She doesn't believe me." Percy groaned. "I tried!"

"We'll talk to her," Silena said determinedly.

"I don't know if there's time," Percy feared. His eyes flickered around the crowded streets. "My friend went to warn the Empress but I don't – "

He cut her off sharply, his eyes on the palace. Movement so quick he almost missed it flickered across the palace roof. Dread filled his gut. He knew who those shadows belonged to.

"Too late," he gasped, cutting off whatever the girls were saying among themselves. "They're here. They're at the palace."

Someone gasped, but Percy paid them no mind, already heading for the palace.

"Where are you going?" Clarisse demanded, jerking him back so hard he heard his neck crack.

"I don't know, to do _something,_ " he snapped.

"With what?" Clarisse snorted. She tugged the sword from her side and Percy flinched, preparing to defend himself, but the brown eyes girl simply shoved it into his hands. He stared at her, not understanding.

"I told you before Jackson, there's no one I'd rather fight beside." Clarisse said firmly. Percy closed his fingers around the sword, stunned. A wide grin slowly spread across his face.

"Silena, go smack some sense into Artemis," Thalia commanded, pushing her way out of the parade and into the crowd. "Percy, take us to them."

"Yes ma'am," he grinned, tying the sword to his waist. Silena disappeared up the road and the other two Huntresses took off after Percy, making a beeline for the palace.

"They'll never let us in," Thalia pointed out as they raced through the crowd.

"Oh and you think the Primordials are going to ask to be let in?" Clarisse snorted.

"They're on the roof," Percy called back. "Do you know where the Empress' room is?"

"The Empress is waiting for the Hunt at the foot of the palace." Thalia explained, pointing. "Why would they waste time in the palace?"

"So they can jump in from the back, in front of an entire crowd," Clarisse grunted. "Dramatics and the element of surprise."

As they drew closer Percy spotted Rachel's fiery hair as the girl argued with a guard.

"That's Rachel," Percy pointed out. "She works here at the palace, the Empress should listen to her if she can reach her."

"On it," Clarisse said.

"So, we're scaling the palace?" Thalia asked as the large girl veered off, charging towards Rachel.

"We're scaling the palace," Percy confirmed. The figure he spotted was long gone by now, but he knew what he saw. As the pair approached the side of the palace two prone figures caught their attention and Thalia knelt down next to one of them.

"Dead," Thalia said grimly. "Palace guards. They're here."

"Then we need to find them fast," Percy said. Since there were no guards to bar them from entering, Thalia and Percy dashed in the side door.

Inside was practically deserted. Most of the guards were manning the parade or surrounding the Empress, and those who were not…Percy doubted any of them still lived.

"We need to get to the roof," Percy said, "That's where I saw them. They could easily take out the Empress' guards from up there and jump down to take the Empress herself."

"Great," Thalia grumbled as they took the stairs two at a time, "and what do you have planned? There are two of us, four if Clarisse and Silena met us in time, and who knows how many of them?"

"Didn't think that far," Percy admitted, not slowing down, "But hopefully Artemis will get the hint by then, I heard her archers are pretty good."

"You're crazy," Thalia snorted, but she still followed him as they reached the top floor. Sword drawn, Percy looked around the empty corridor.

"Window," Thalia said simply, strapping her bow to her back. Nimbly, as if she had done it before, she sprang onto the window perch, grabbing the roof shillings and heaving herself onto the roof. Percy followed with far less skill and grace.

He could not have been more than a few heartbeats behind Thalia but when he rolled onto the roof she was already locked in a fierce attack. A Primordial, dark and snarling, twisted and lunged at Thalia, one of their deadly knives in her grasp. The Huntress danced away, twirling to avoid the jagged blade and swiping with her own. But Thalia was an archer not a close combat warrior and she was panting, the Primordial's blade having already slashed across her shoulder.

Percy scrambled to his feet and threw himself forward, grabbing the Primordial from behind. Taking care to avoid the dark blade, Percy used his opponent's momentum against her and the Primordial stumbled backwards, arms windmilling as she toppled off the palace roof.

"Thanks," Thalia said, notching an arrow.

"Anytime," Percy panted. "Maybe you should stay back and cover me."

"I've got your back."

Their little fight caught the other Primordials attention. Silent figures ghosted across the rooftop, scattered and disbanding in a terribly eerie and unsettling manner.

"Dammit, let's just hope to attract some friendly attention." Thalia said, her bow singing its deadly song as she fired at the shadows. To his surprise and relief, her arrow flew true and a figure collapsed with a heavy thud.

They did not have time to exchange any more words before the Primordials were on them. It aggravated Percy, ducking and slashing at his unnaturally silent and agile attackers, that he could clearly see the enemy had divided. Ahead, shadows drew closer to the Empress and they were caught back here dealing with their friends.

"The Empress," Thalia cried as she reeled backwards, firing arrow after arrow as Percy stood protectively in front of her, dealing with anyone who got to close.

"I know!" Percy snarled, crying out as a Primordial got lucky and tore through his flimsy civilian shirt and the muscles underneath. He twisted away and one of Thalia's arrows neatly put down his attacker. "What do you want me to do about it?"

Percy swung his sword at another Primordial, but before his blade even came close to her the woman fell. Percy stared at the gleaming silver arrow lodged in her back in surprise as Thalia whooped.

"The Hunt! They've spotted us!"

"Wonderful," Percy grinned, ducking to avoid a furious Primordial. Silver arrows rained down on the roof, coolly and clinically cutting their enemy down.

"Come on, to the Empress," Percy cried, ignoring the warm blood dripping down his arm as he raced across the roof.

The other Primordials faced a similar attack, but these ones fired back. Fallen guards laid motionlessly on the ground below. Those guards who remained formed a protective circle around the Empress, and Percy could see Huntresses racing to join them. Thalia fired on the Primordial archers, but something else caught Percy's eyes.

The dark Primordial leader, with her dark sword, flanked by fellow warriors, stood before the Empress and her meager guard. The other Huntresses were still too far away and these Primordials were too close to the Empress for archery to be of any use. The Primordial leader grinned, raising her terrible sword.

"Gaia," The Empress said coldly.

"Empress Athena," The Primordial, Gaia, simmered, mockingly bowing to the Empress. "I have waited long for this honor."

"I'm afraid your visit will be short," Empress Athena declared, silver flashing in her hand.

Chaos broke out as the Empress' daggers lodged into the Primordials. One fell immediately, another turned just enough so the dagger sliced through their shoulder instead of anything vital. As for Gaia, she simply grinned wider, bringing her sword up to perfectly block the attack before launching herself forward. Athena's guards would be no match for the violent and chaotic fighting of the Primordials.

"I have to help, Thalia, try and stop them, the other Huntresses can't shoot from their positions," Percy called, ignoring Thalia's protests as he leaped off the roof. He grabbed onto the side of the palace, the rough material tearing his fingertips to shreds as he climbed down.

With all the chaos, the Primordials did not even see him coming. Thalia's arrows peppered from above. Gaia, with a wicked grin as terrible as her sword, advanced on the Empress and without thinking, Percy slide in front of her, his sword drawn.

Gaia pulled up short at the sight of him, her brow furrowed in confusion and he took advantage of her surprise. He arched his sword and the Primordial shook off her confusion in time to parlay. Sparing with the Hunt did nothing to prepare him for this duel with Gaia. She was better, more fierce and powerful than any of his previous sparring partners.

The Primordial leader mercilessly pressed forward, that terrible sword slashing left and right almost quicker than he could counter, while she bobbed from side to side, miraculously avoiding Thalia's arrows. Percy could not avoid giving ground, barely able to protect himself from the Primordial's vicious attack. He only hoped the Huntresses could reach the Empress in time to save her; he could not hold Gaia off for long.

His arm burned, his finger slick with his own blood from the open gash on his forearm. Sweat dripped into his eyes and his back ached but Percy determinedly met Gaia's every stroke. He distantly thought he heard someone call his name, but his attention was solely focused on the woman before him.

"I've never fought a male Hunter before," Gaia purred as their swords clashed. "I wasn't aware your darling Empress allowed such a thing."

Percy grunted, unable to form any sort of coherent reply as her sword came dangerously close to his face.

"Not that it matters, I shall spill your blood as I have spilled theirs. Then I shall cut open your pristine Empress and see how well the unbreakable Athens fairs."

"You can't win," Percy panted desperately. "Your people are dying. The Hunt will overtake you."

"And I shall take you and your Empress with me," Gaia said, unconcerned.

He was so focused on her words that he missed her next move and he watched, horrified, as the jagged edges of her sword passed across his chest. He barely felt the pain, his chest felt warm and tingled slightly. Warm blood ran down his stomach and suddenly his eyes were level with Gaia's chest, then her waist as his knees gave out. The only thing that stopped him from kissing the floor was Gaia herself as the Primordial grabbed the back of his head.

She smiled cruelly at him.

"You've lost," She said sweetly, her sword raised.

"So have you," Percy rasped, the sharp tang of blood choking him as he used the rest of his fleeing strength to plunge his own sword into the Primordial's exposed stomach. Gaia's eyes widened, and they stared at each other, Hunter and Prey.

Gaia took a shuddering breath, the dark sword slipping through her fingers like water, her grip on the back of his head relaxing – then they were both falling. Percy blinked, red and black filling his vision in brilliant swirls as he tried to make his eyes work. His face was inches from Gaia's. The Primordial's dark eyes were wide, her dying smirk firmly in place on her still face.

"Percy!"

And suddenly he was on his back, Gaia's face replaced with a much more pleasant one. Percy licked his dry lips, coughing against the wetness filling his lungs.

"A-Artemis."

"Shh, I am here," Artemis gasped, her face pale. There was a gash across her cheek, and the bow across her back dangled at an awkward angle, splintered and broken. Her eyes were too large, pupils dilated from fear and adrenaline. Her hair dangled over his cold face, tickling. She was beautiful.

A lazy smile spread across his face.

"Artemis."

"I am here," Artemis repeated, "Be still, you're hurt."

Her eyes were frantic, hands urgently pressing on his chest as she tried to stem the bleeding.

"G-girls ok-ay?"

"Yes, yes, our girls are okay. You saved them, you've saved us all. Stop talking. Save your strength."

Artemis was shaking he noticed idly, her hands pressing hard and desperately against his wound. Faces appeared behind her, warm familiar faces with names that floated around the edge of Percy's consciousness. He knew them, he should know their names… he could not think clearly…

More hands were on him, warm bodies pressing close but he felt cold.

"No Percy open your eyes," Artemis' panicked voice sounded far away. He did not remember closing his eyes but now he could not open them. Even thinking about it exhausted him.

"Percy open your eyes!"

" – open – "

 _" – stay – "_

 _Percy!_

* * *

 **A/n Oh and a big thank you to all the feedback I've gotten. It really helps motivate me and keep me going. So thank you to A Sky Bison, lauenlives, ADayWithNoLaughterIsADayWasted , LadyDeLeNoch, and my two guest reviews. You guys make everything worth it ~ ***


	8. Mulan: Homecoming

**A/n Sorry this is a little shorter then the other chapters, but it was too long to add onto the last section. I hope it's enjoyable regardless of its brevity.**

 **Part 5 of 5**

Mulan: Homecoming

* * *

"You gave us a right scare," Apollo told him, giving Percy one last check-up before the Empress released him.

"You lost so much blood I thought you were already dead when they brought you to me," Apollo told him, his fingers gently prodding at the pristine bandages around the young man's torso. "The gods smile upon you my friend, you are lucky to be alive."

Percy gave the excitable nurse a thin smile. He sat perfectly still on the edge of the bed that had been his refuge for the last three months. The bed, heavenly comfortable with blankets woven from the finest silk, resided in the lavishly expensive healing house of the Empress' palace. After the Primordials' attack, his chest shredded almost beyond repair by Gaia's blade and losing enough blood to fill a small child, Artemis brought Percy here. The doctors scrambled all through the night to try and save his life. They were not sure he would make it, until the sun rose the following morning and Percy continued to breathe.

He would have permanent scars, terrible jagged lines slashing across his chest, a reminder of how close to death he came. But he would live.

Artemis refused to leave his side, Thalia later told him, during those first few weeks. And Percy sort of remembered. He remembered being barely lucid, uncertain of what was real and what was the fractured and torturous memories of the fight. But he recalled silver. Silver dancing before his dazed eyes, a cool hand on his forehead, a worried voice whispering platitudes in his ear.

Once his fever broke however, the silver vanished. Artemis no longer visited him. He felt her absence as keenly as the open wound in his chest. He would have given anything to see those silver eyes with his lucid ones, if at least to hear her say she had forgiven him. After all, she did not have to lie anymore. They told Empress Athena everything. Who spilled the beans, he still was not sure. It was probably Aphrodite. But he woke one evening to find the Empress sitting beside his bed, a book on her lap. As soon as she realized he was awake, she assessed him with a calculating gaze.

"My Lady Empress," he croaked, too exhausted and the fog of pain hanging around his head too thick to elicit any other response.

"Percy Jackson," The Empress addressed. They stared at each other, the Empress' face carefully blank as Percy waited.

"I have heard of your deeds." The Empress began. "You broke Athens sacred laws, disguising yourself as a woman to join the army."

Percy opened his mouth to protest, to explain himself but the Empress held up a hand.

"Let me finish," she demanded and he stayed silent.

"For that offense alone I should have you executed. But I believe I would have a revolt on my hand if I even thought about it."

Percy blinked at her in surprise and the Empress looked like she was about to roll her eyes.

"You have managed to earn the unwavering loyalty and protection of some of my fiercest Huntresses it would seem."

Thalia, Clarisse and Silena, Percy thought fondly, his lips curling up. Empress Athena raised an eyebrow at his expression but continued on:

"They have some interesting tales to tell. They tell me you joined the Hunt to spare your crippled mother. I have heard how you mourned the loss of a Huntress as keenly and deeply as if she were kin. About how you swore no others would perish like her, and vowed to protect the Hunt. You embarked on a suicide mission to trigger an avalanche in the vain hope it would spare my warriors, and almost died in that process. You had your friends swear to forget you so they would not be punished for your deception. You risked capture and possible execution to return to Artemis and warn her of the Primordials. When she did not believe you, you confronted the Primordials on your own, with the aid of your faithful friends. You jumped in front of Gaia to buy Artemis time to reach me."

She paused, her brow furrowed as she inspected him. Her gaze was sharp, cutting through him in a way even Gaia's sword could not. He shuddered, the movement causing pain to shoot up his spine as it jarred his wound. He was grateful when she stopped, frowning at him.

"Why?"

"Why what?" Percy asked, confused.

"Why would you do that? Any of it?" Empress Athena demanded. "It is not in men's nature to do such things. To show such loyalty, dedication…love."

"Maybe you should try getting to know more men. You'd be surprised by what some of us are capable of when you don't lock us away in an neat little box," Percy croaked, not even caring he was criticizing ancient sacred laws to the Empress' face.

Empress Athena's eye twitched. He grinned.

"Thanks for stopping by Lady Empress," he said.

The Empress gaped at him, outraged and insulted by his obvious dismissal. She stood up sharply, knocking her chair to the floor with a clatter as she swept out of the room. He fell back asleep.

Empress Athena never visited him again, but he did receive messages from her. She publicly exonerated him of all crimes, commended him for his bravery and loyalty, and awarded him a Golden Fleece. The highest award the Empress could bestow given to him… a man. The public was not happy, or at least that was the general impression Percy got from the girls. They never said it outright, but it was not hard to decipher. Clarisse's knuckles were almost always scraped and Thalia came in one day with a black eye. They waved his concerns away.

The first clear memory Percy had after waking up was that of his mother. Consciousness painfully barreled into him, making him wish he still floated in oblivion. His chest ached something fierce, fire lacing across his body and stealing his breath. But he managed to open his eyes and was met with the sight of his red-eyed mother. Sally looked terrible. Her hair was uncombed, clothes crinkled, and trails of dried tears stained her cheeks.

"Mo – " he coughed, unable to completely form her name.

"Percy," She cried, her eyes widening. She jerked out of her chair and was at his side in an instant. Tears flowed down her face as her hands came up to cup his face. "My baby, my baby."

Percy tried to speak, but Sally hushed him, running trembling fingers through his hair.

"Shh, shh it's okay. You're going to be okay. Where does it hurt? Hold on sweetie I'll get the doctor," Sally fretted. She started to pull back but, in panic, Percy's hand reached to stop her. His grip was pathetically weak but it caught Sally's attention.

"S-sorry," he managed to gasp out. "Sorry."

"Sh, baby, it's okay," Sally sobbed softly, bringing his hand up to her mouth to kiss it.

"Want…wa' you s-safe."

Speaking was difficult and even that simple sentence exhausted him. Tears fell on his face as his mother leaned over him, pressing a kiss firmly to his forehead.

"I know, I know." Her hand combed through his hair. She gently slapped the side of his head. It was more of a tap really. "Don't you ever scare me like that again though do you understand me?"

"Hm."

"Stubborn child," she sniffled, a watery laugh breaking through her trembling lips. She kissed his forehead again and left to fetch the doctor.

The Empress allowed Sally to stay at the palace while Percy recovered, granted she stayed out of everyone's way. Percy would have loved to be a fly on wall during that conversation. Silena, through hysterical giggles, told him how his mother gave the Empress a fierce tongue lashing. She could not believe that Empress Athena dared treat Percy in such a dismissive manner after he saved her life. Her eyes still flashed at any mention of the Empress' name.

Upon his return to the land of the living, his three Huntress friends never left his side. Thalia, Clarisse and Silena were never far. Their loyalty startled Percy. Thalia had snickered like a madwoman when he mentioned it.

"You saved our lives," Thalia reminded him.

"Several times," Silena pipped up.

"I lied to you," Percy pointed out. Clarisse punched his arm and he winced as it pulled at his still healing wound.

"Still don't know how you fooled me," Clarisse grumbled, but she reached out to awkwardly smooth his bed sheets in a show of her gruff affection.

"Yes and no," Silena said. "You did and didn't lie to us."

Percy stared at her in confusion.

"You never lied about _who_ you were. You always were _Percy._ The loyal warrior who always had our backs, laughed with us, protected us. We just thought that Percy was a woman. So you're not a woman," Silena shrugged, "But you're still Percy."

"I can't believe how well you took it."

"They didn't at first," Thalia huffed, "Trust me, you weren't there when I broke the news."

Clarisse threw a pillow at her, nailing the blue eyed girl in the face.

"Shut up Princess," she snorted. Thalia's eyes darkened and she launched herself across the room to tackle the larger Huntress. Silena sighed as the pair started brawling on the floor.

"Terrible, absolutely barbaric," Silena tsked, moving closer to Percy's side. "If you so much as bump Percy's bed I shall throw you both from the balcony." She shook her head at Percy as he laughed. A moment later Apollo burst into the room, alarmed, and Silena joined Percy in laughing. Apollo had not been pleased, but Percy managed to persuade him to let the girls stay.

The one person he ached to see however, never came despite his deep desire to see her. When Percy finally caved and asked about Artemis, no one seemed to be able to answer his questions. So Artemis stayed away. Percy would have given anything just to see her. He stared glumly at the door as Apollo finished his final physical.

"Now remember," Apollo said, all business like, "no strenuous activities until your local doctor gives you the okay. That means no sword fighting, no rough housing, no running off and joining the army." He gave Percy a lopsided grin but the joke fell flat. Percy forced a small smile anyway.

"Sorry, that was in poor taste," Apollo winced, holding out a hand to help Percy stand. "The girls are outside waiting for you. They tell me you're traveling on horseback, which I highly advise _against_ \- " he gave Percy a stern look - "but since I know none of you will listen to me take it slow okay? This isn't a race, take it nice and easy. No galloping, no jumping. Got it?"

"I'll do my best," Percy told him.

"Good. So ah - " Apollo fidgeting, looking nervous. "Take care okay Perce? Don't go tearing open that wound."

"I'll try my best," Percy assured him, giving the nurse a real smile as he pulled his shirt back on. The movement pulled on his still healing wound a little, but he ignored it. When he was dressed he found Apollo still fidgeting in the doorway. "Is there something else?"

"Yes - no - maybe," Apollo said. At Percy's baffled look he sighed and ran his fingers through his hair. "Look. I'm ah, I'm Artemis' brother."

"You are?" Percy asked, surprised.

He surveyed his usually chipper nurse once more. He looked nothing like Artemis. But, racking his brain, Percy pulled up a foggy memory from his first few days after Gaia's attack. Of course, nothing he remembered from that time was particularly reliable, but he vaguely recalled a frazzled Artemis pulling Apollo into his room, screaming at him to do something. He was not sure if it was a memory or something conquered up by his feverish mind though. He hoped it was a memory.

"Why..." But Percy trailed off, unable to finish the sentence. _Why hasn't she come visited me?_

"My sister isn't used to being wrong," Apollo said awkwardly, "And, you know, it's always hard on her when one of her warriors gets injured. You sort of went and did both. Whatever you did, it surprised her and she doesn't know how to deal with it. So, ah, she's not. She visited you a lot when you were asleep. I mean, I had to force her to leave your side to go eat and get some rest there in the beginning. I thought she'd never leave you alone. But then," his brow puckered, "you woke and she stopped coming. She still badgers me for updates though, so..."

Apollo clasped his hands in front of him, apparently finished.

"Oh," was all Percy said.

"Don't be too harsh on her," Apollo entreated. "Okay?"

"I doubt I'll ever see her again," Percy sadly told him with a small smile.

It hurt, but Percy knew it was true. He was heading home now, back to the little house he grew up in. He knew while the Empress would never turn him away, she never wanted him back either. Truthfully, Percy never wanted to come back. He had enough of this adventure. He gave Apollo one last smile and departed the room that had been his sanctuary for the last few months. As he walked through the palace halls, people stopped and stared. Some women stood stiffly, giving him short angry bows. Others greeted him warmly, with smiles and gratitude. The few men he encountered all but rushed out to greet him, grinning and shaking his hand enthusiastically. Percy was not sure what to do with all the attention; he forced a smile and determinedly moved on.

The three Huntresses were waiting for him outside. Silena smiled at him as he approached them and held out the reigns for the faithful mare who bore him down from the mountain.

"Hey," Percy cooed softly, reaching out to scratch the mare's nose. "How'd you find her?"

"Had a chat with Chabdylis," Clarisse said gruffly. Percy grinned; he would have liked to be there for that conversation. "She decided to give the horse to you."

"To keep?" Percy asked in shock. "Seriously?"

"Seriously, nothing to grand for the Savior of Athens, now mount up." Thalia said.

"Savior of Athens," Percy scoffed, shaking his head. "Hardly."

Silena helped Percy mount his horse as the other two girls rolled their eyes.

"How can we convince the world that a man is responsible for defeating the Primordials when the man himself won't admit it," Thalia grumbled. "Come on then. Where's your mom?"

"She headed back yesterday," Percy said, trying to find a comfortable way to sit without aggravating his wound. The mare seemed to understand his discomfort; she trotted slowly, taking care not to jar him too much. "Something about wanting to get things ready for when I came home."

Which Percy did not understand, but he knew better then to argue with his mother. What she had to 'get ready' he had no idea. The four companions leisurely made their way out of the city, ignoring the gaping onlookers. Percy expected the three to turn back once they reached the outskirts of the city, but to his surprise they showed no sign of leaving.

"How far are you girls going?" Percy asked, confused.

Thalia gave him an odd look. "We're taking you home."

"Escorts right," Percy realized bitterly. Even all he went through he _still_ needed an escort.

Clarisse thumped him upside the head. Silena shook her head, frowning.

"Not escorts, friends," Silena stressed. She reached over to grasp his shoulder tightly. "Friends seeing their most dear injured companion home."

"And if anybody gives you grief about traveling alone you just send them our way," Thalia added threateningly. "Besides, I have business in York Town."

Percy frowned, trying to figure out what business Thalia might have in York. Nothing much happened in his little town. They entertained the nearby Huntress camp from time to time but that was about it. Although, he felt as if he should know what she was talking about…

"Luke," Percy realized in surprise, twisting around to gape at Thalia. His side protested and he grimaced as he added, "Luke is your fiance!"

Thalia grinned, her entire face lighting up. "You know Luke?"

"Yeah," Percy said awkwardly, "kind of."

"That's great," Thalia enthused, oblivious to his discomfort. Clarisse and Silena met Percy's eye, they seemed to be of the same mind as him. Thalia did not notice. "I can't wait to see him! We were suppose to be married this summer, but then the Primordials happened. We'll have to reschedule, but that's okay. Hey!"

Thalia grinned, her eyes gleaming mischievously as she looked over at Percy, who automatically tensed.

"You could stand up with me."

"What?" Percy repeated while Silena gave an unattractive snort, her hand coming up to cover a wicked grin. Clarisse looked about as confused as Percy, frowning across at Thalia.

"Stand up with me," Thalia repeated, "At my wedding."

"I don't think that's allowed," Percy said, touched but confused.

"Neither is dressing up as a woman to join the army," Thalia snorted. "But that didn't stop you."

"Fair," Percy agreed, "But I have no idea what 'standing up' even entails."

"Just stand there looking pretty and defend my honor if anyone objects to my marriage," Thalia said with a dismissive wave of her hand.

"That's not fair," Clarisse grumbled, her arms crossed.

"What's not fair?" Percy asked as he tried to wrap his mind around what Thalia told him.

"Silena and I are already married. Percy likes us better yet he'll stand up in your wedding," Clarisse grumbled.

"You're married?" Percy asked surprised at the same time Thalia scoffed:

"Please, I'm clearly his favorite."

"You wanna go Pinecone Breath?" Clarisse growled.

"Bring it," Thalia quipped back. Percy pulled his horse back as Clarisse pulled Thalia off her mare and the pair dissolved into a brawl.

"Chris is her husband." Silena told Percy, sighing as she looked down at their unruly friends. "Nice guy. In a few weeks, after you've healed, you have to come back and visit. I know my Charles is dying to meet you."

"I would like that," Percy said, grinning back.

They group split when they reached town. Thalia was anxious to see her fiance and the other two to return to their husbands. Percy hugged them all, even Clarisse who stood stiff and grumbled but let him anyway. After promising to stay in touch, he left them behind and headed home. It was surreal, to be traveling the well-worn path of his childhood. Percy felt like a completely different man then the one who left not too long ago. Sally waited for him outside their house, Paul resting comfortably by her side.

Percy smiled; he was home.

He let the pair fuss over him as he dismounted. He was ushered inside, bemusedly watching the pair fret. Sally insisted on checking his bandages as Paul made him some tea.

"Nothing came loose in your travel," Sally said, relieved. She rebandaged his torso and pulled back, holding Percy's face in her hands.

"My little boy, all grown up," she said softly. Tears glistened in the corner of her eyes.

"I'm so proud of you." She whispered, kissing his forehead. Percy leaned against her, soaking in her warmth and comfort.

"Sally?" Paul's voice called.

"Coming," Sally called back.

She kissed Percy one more time before going to see what Paul wanted. Percy fondly watched her go. The house seemed deathly quiet to him after his adventure, sitting alone in his room. Restless, he rose and went outside. The yard looked exactly as he remembered and yet completely different. He turned his face up to the sun, closing his eyes. His chest hurt, a real twinge along the wound as well as a phantom ache he did not want to acknowledge.

"Percy?"

Percy turned. His mother peered out of the house, a frown on her face.

"There's someone here who wants to see you."

"Who?" Percy asked. The girls would not have come to see him so soon. His heart raced slightly as he thought of who else would know where to find him. From behind Sally, he spotted a familiar silver figure.

Lady Artemis stepped around his mother.

"Artemis."

Sally looked between her stunned son and the reserved Huntress, her eyes hard as her protective side reared.

"It's okay," Percy told her faintly.

"Are you sure?" Sally asked, eyeing Artemis suspiciously.

"Yes," Percy assured her. Sally did not look convinced but she retreated back into the house leaving the pair alone. Artemis took a step forward, looking oddly hesitant and unsure.

"You look well," she said finally. "You had us scared there for a while."

"Us? I don't recall you being there," Percy said before he could stop himself. Artemis flinched slightly. Percy almost regretted his words. But Artemis' disappearance cut deep and he was not ready to let it go.

"Why?" He asked. "Why didn't you visit me when I was conscious? Why now?"

"I didn't plan on ever seeing you again," Artemis admitted.

Percy flinched, hurt coiling in his stomach. After all this time, all he did, how much he longed to see her and she never planned on seeing him ever again.

"Let me finish," she said quickly, taking another step forward. "I… I wasn't sure what to do. I knew you were a man at camp, but I let you stay. You lied and deceived my entire Hunt. And yet, I was willing to risk treason to cover for you. Then, you came back to warn us even though it could cost you your freedom or even your life. And it almost did. Seeing you lying there in all that blood – " Artemis trailed off, her eyes wide.

She took another step closer, composing her expression back into its calm serene mask.

"I thought if you left, if I never saw you again it would go away. But it didn't… When I learned you left I should have been relieved, but I felt terrible instead. I couldn't think. I knew then that I couldn't wish this away…and that I didn't want to."

She met his gaze earnestly, full of trust and conviction. Percy licked his lips, stunned.

"Didn't want what to go away?" He asked softly.

"You." Artemis tapped her chest, "This."

She hesitated, stepping forward one last time to invade his personal space. She reached a hand out to gently run her fingers over his exposed bandages.

"I…" Artemis faltered, tilting her head to the side before looking him square in the face. Her face was set and determined. "I, Lady Artemis of the Hunt, would like permission to court you Perseus Jackson, Savior of Athens. Even though I do not feel I am worthy after all I have done, all that I have pushed you away. I do not deserve the honor, but I wish for it all the same."

Percy did not believe his ears. He stared at Artemis, waiting for her to laugh or retract her statement but the Lady simply meet his gaze firmly. A slow grin started to crawl up his face and an almost hysterical laughter bubbled in his chest.

Artemis' face hardened. She started to take a step back, demanding, "Do you mock me?"

"No!" Percy quickly said, reaching out to stop her. "No. I just, I just can't believe this is actually happening and not some delirious dream. Are you serious?"

Artemis looked insulted. "Of course I am serious, do I look like I take such important matters like courting lightly?"

"No," Percy laughed, taking her hand in his with a wide grin. "Never."

He managed to school his expression into something somewhat serious as he said, "I accept your offer."

Artemis' lips upturned in reply. "I am grateful."

She leaned forward and pressed a gentle kiss to his lips, wrapping her arms around him, mindful of his bandages.

"I am sorry I did not visit," Artemis whispered. "I should have. I wanted to."

"It's in the past," Percy said lightly. It was an easy offense to over look now with Artemis in his arms.

"You realize you have to ask me for his hand," Sally's voice interrupted.

Artemis jumped back as if electrocuted. Sally grinned from the backdoor, her eyes shinning mischievously.

"Yes of course I simply - " Artemis hastily explained while Percy groaned:

"Really Mom?"

"Really," Sally repeated but she laughed as she waved them both in. "I'm only teasing…mostly. Come in for dinner. Artemis you may stay for dinner if you would like. After all, I would like to meet the Huntress courting my son even if she did not ask for my blessing."

"Yes ma'am," Artemis grimaced, glancing back at Percy. Percy just rolled his eyes, taking her hand back in his.

"You can still run, she can't chase you," Percy teased, nodding his head towards Sally's lame leg. Artemis' lips twitched, her fingers closing delicately around his.

"I heard that," Sally called.

"I would not run for all the world," Artemis said, kissing him softly. "Come. You must be tired and your mother desires to chastise me some more."

Percy laughed and followed Artemis into the house, their fingers intertwined, his heart full and complete.

* * *

 **A/n Standing up at weddings is a custom that started in ancient Rome, but with all the history I've stretched I don't think it's too big of a grievance. Well I hope the last part was not disappointing. The next fairy tale will be up next week and I'm really excited about it :D Thank you so much to all my wonderful reviews, you guys mean the world to me and really help this story keep going. I hope you enjoyed as always ~ ***


	9. Little Mermaid: Part of Your

**Part 1**

The Little Mermaid: Part of Your

* * *

Far beneath the ocean's waves, beyond the furthest reach of the landwalkers, tucked between the darkest abyss and the flourishing coral reef thrived the underwater kingdom of the merfolk. Merfolk were a guarded but cheerful people, as colorful as the reef they called home and deadly as the sharks and rays that lived within. Adapted to life in the harshest of environments, merfolk were hunters of the fiercest kind. They distrusted the landwalkers that sailed the sea's surface and swam in the shadows of the ocean, ever watchful and suspicious of the ships and passengers above.

Poseidon, king of the merfolk, kept his people safe and secure in their deep sea country, driving out any sea monster, ocean deity, or adventurous surface dweller that dared threaten his people. He loved his people dearly and they him. He took a wife, the beautiful Amphitrite, and she bore him a son, Triton. The family lived happily in their flourishing kingdom, raising Triton like the besotted parents they were. They tried for a second child and with delight prepared for their next addition. A skirmish broke out in the far reach of the kingdom at the end of the Queen's pregnancy. Poseidon gathered his finest warriors, kissing his wife and son farewell as he vowed to be back before their child's birth. The king and his warriors valiantly restored order in the far-reaches of the ocean and Poseidon returned to his palace, proud and strong, and wholly unprepared for the news that awaited him.

Vengeful assassins, remnants of the very army Poseidon left to destroy, slipped passed the royal guards and attached the king's vulnerable family. Poseidon returned to find his trembling son cradling his prone mother, blood saturating the water around them. They could not save the queen, but the doctors worked quickly and were able to rescue her unborn child. The kingdom mourned their lost queen, and would have fallen into disarray were it not for the tiny prince. Prince Perseus, or Percy as the little sprite insisted on being called, held the hope and heart of Poseidon's people. His mischievous nature and inquisitive mind took the kingdom by storm. By the child's third year he had the entire kingdom wrapped around his little finger.

As he grew, under the careful overprotective eye of both his brother and father, Percy became more and more curious with the life above the ocean's waves. While exploring his father's kingdom one day, he stumbled upon a ship graveyard and his obsession could not be quelled, despite his family's best efforts. When he was bored, or needed to escape, Percy always headed for the old sunken ships. He loved the landwalker's ships. He could not believe the creatures his father believed to be so violent and dangerous managed to create something so majestic and beautiful. An obstacle even as dangerous and unpredictable as the sea did not deter the landwalkers. How the other merfolk did not marvel at their ingenuity and strength was beyond him. They comforted him in a way no one understood.

His favorite ship was the large one at the end of the graveyard, half buried in the mud right before the drop off. It was the biggest ship he ever found, almost completely intact. The sails had long since withered away, but even Poseidon's roughest waves could not distort the strong skeleton of the once great ship. Percy loved it. He swam lazily through the empty structure, gazing at the eloquent decorations in wonder.

"We've been gone a long time," Grover nervously told the prince.

Percy peered below at the nurse shark swimming anxiously after him. Grover was a tiny shark, unnaturally small and fragile but the prince's ever faithful (albeit reluctant) companion. Despite his oddly nervous complexion, Grover would determinedly follow his friend to the bottom of the ocean if need be.

"It hasn't been that long," Percy dismissed, flipping around to swim towards the front of the ship.

"Your father wanted you back early," Grover reminded him. "You know he gets touchy around this time."

Percy faltered, his tail slowly churning through the water. His birthday, and subsequently the anniversary of his mother's death, was only a few days away. Poseidon always grew more protective and withdrawn as the day approached. Triton's already shallow temper evaporated and the eldest prince and king clashed with startling frequency. Percy knew Triton still held a grudge against their father for not being able to save their mother.

"Yeah I know," Percy said softly.

"I'm," Grover floundered at his crestfallen face. "It's – you know what we really haven't been gone that long. Let's go to the front of the ship and we can play with that round thing you like."

Percy cracked a smile at his friend's attempt to cheer him up.

"The wheel?" Percy said, squeezing through the fallen walls that cut off the helm from the rest of the ship. He huffed when the wide part of his tail got caught, forcing him to twist and wiggle until he pulled free. Grover slipped through with much more ease then his larger friend.

"Sure," Grover said, his head nudging the rusted wheel. He jerked back when it turned, startled.

Percy laughed, situating himself behind the wheel. He gripped it like he seen the landwalkers up high do when they steered the living ships. His body floated in the water, his tail flicking idly behind to keep him afloat, ruining the image somewhat.

"Can you image what it'd be like, actually riding inside one of these on the surface?" Percy asked curiously.

He closed his eyes, imaging the boat back in its prime. It would stand grand and gleaming on the surface of the ocean, rocking with every tremendous wave that crashed against its sturdy side. The wind would cut through his sails, blowing the billowing white material and ruffling his hair. The ship would – lurch. Grover yelped in alarm and Percy's eyes snapped open as the ship, the very real ship the pair swam in, actually lurched forward.

"Watch it," Percy called, alarmed. He reached out, calming the ocean with a touch of his mind. For one terrifying second, he thought the waves would not listen. The ship slid, the entire structure creaking as Grover fearfully darted under Percy's arm. But then the water calmed, the current slowing, and the ship stilled.

"Di immortals what was that?" Grover fretted, trying to nudge Percy up and away from the ship.

"I have no idea," Percy said. He swam up, over the algae covered top of the ship to peer out over the edge. The strong tide pushed the ship closer to the edge of the abyss so one side now dangled precariously over the darkness. The ocean reverted back to its calm sanguine state, leaving no trace of the violent draft from mere moments ago. Percy frowned suspiciously at the clear open water.

"You know what?" Percy said angrily. "It was probably Dad. He hates it when I come out here and with my birthday coming closer he gets so touchy."

"You don't know that," Grover squeaked, butting his head against Percy's chest in a vain effort to get the merman moving. Percy pushed the shark away, scowling.

"It's just like him," Percy grumbled crossly.

"Well why don't we head back and you two can talk?" Grover suggested, undeterred in his efforts to get the prince moving. Percy screwed his face up. He did not want to head back, not after Poseidon almost sank his, ah, sunken ship.

"Okay, but I'm going to check the surface first," Percy declared. Not giving Grover any time to protest, Percy gave a flick of his powerful tail, heading away from the graveyard and towards the surface. Grover followed nervously behind, scrambling to keep up with the angry prince.

"Really? I mean, is this the best time? King Poseidon is already – "

" _King Poseidon,"_ Percy snapped back, "can wait."

"But what if a landwalker sees you?" Grover insisted, looping through the open ocean as they drew closer to the surface. "Your father clearly forbid anyone from coming in direct and deliberate contact with them. And merfolk are forbidden from breaching the surface – ever!"

"I know, you only remind me every time we come up to the surface," Percy pointed out with a grin. The surface grew closer, the water growing lighter and more stunningly blue as they approached.

Grover gave an exasperate sigh. "I'm hoping one day it'll deter you."

"It probably won't," Percy told him with an apologetic smile. "If it makes you feel better you can turn around and pretend you never saw me."

"And let you get into trouble? Hardly," Grover grumbled.

"Come on, I know you love the surface," Percy laughed, his powerful tail swishing through the water. Grover blew bubbles at him, causing the prince to laugh.

"Look, there's the boat," Percy grinned, holding himself parallel to the dark shape above them.

Percy memorized every single ship that sailed over his kingdom. The shape, the crew and he even had a general idea of each boat's purpose. This one, a beautiful dark ship adored with splendid golds and silvers, was his favorite. It did not pass by often, but he always made sure to catch it when it did. The huge structure on the surface cut through the ocean's current, totally ignorant of the curious creatures below.

"I'm going up," Percy told Grover.

Ignoring his friend's fretful protests, and taking care to keep in the boat's shadow, Percy broke the surface. No matter how many times Percy visited the surface, he never got use to the extraordinary experience. The sun was heaven on his skin, its heat warming him to the core. The surface was bright, much brighter than even Poseidon's undersea castle with all its glowfish and enchanted pillars. The gills along Percy's neck seamlessly sealed tight as he opened his mouth to breath in the fresh crisp air.

He loved the surface. He swam along the boat, breathing deeply as his body made the change from filtering water to accepting air. The first time Percy breached the surface and his gills closed tight, the prince panicked, diving deep into the sea as he gasped. A little experimenting made him realize that he could breathe both in the water and on the surface. As soon as air started to slip between his gills, they smoothed down and he could take oxygen in through his mouth. Now, he was used to the feeling and could easily make the transition from undersea to surface breathing in a matter of seconds. It was not totally comfortable but it allowed him to keep his head above water.

He watched as landwalkers scurried around on deck, shouting and shoving each other around.

"See 'em?" He asked Grover when the shark appeared next to him.

"Yeah, yeah I see them," Grover whispered.

"They look so much like me," Percy marveled, tilting his head as one leaned over the side of the ship. "From the waist up, we are exactly the same. Not just similar, but exactly the same. All he needs is a tail and he could be one of us."

"The tail's kind of a big deal," Grover grumbled. "In case you've forgotten."

Percy glanced down at his own tail, cutting through the water to keep him afloat. His tail was long, much longer than the legs that supported the landwalkers. It was a dark blue, like the depth of the ocean on a calm day, and little rivers of green snaked down to the large curved fins at the end. He gave a little flounder, watching his fins rise above the surface, gleaming in the sunshine. Yes, the tail was kind of a big deal. But Percy stood by his decree; regardless of the tail, landwalkers and merfolk had too many similarities to ignore.

"They talk like us too," Percy said, choosing to ignore the shark's comment. "I can understand most of their language."

Grover did not have an answer for that.

"We're the same, merfolk and landwalkers." Percy mused. "One to rule the land, one to guard the seas."

"I wouldn't take it that far," Grover stammered.

"I would," Percy said.

He would never grow tired of watching the landwalkers, but he was looking for a particular one today. She rarely embarked on quests over the ocean, but every once in a while Percy got lucky and there she was. This particular ship only ever set out with her on board. He swam along the edge of the ship, craning his neck to try and spot his landwalker. On the steps of the beautiful ship, sitting with one of those strange white things with symbols on them, he finally spotted her. The landwalker's hair looked like it was spun from the sun itself, curling elegantly around her shoulders like waves on the shore. Her eyes, a sharp stormy gray, held great intelligence and poise. She was adorned in grander and more sophisticated attire then her shipmates yet she never held herself above them. She commanded the ship, ruling with fairness and strength. She was perfect, his landwalker.

"You're not watching that girl again are you?" Grover asked in horror, staring at him.

Percy realized he wore a ridiculous little smile on his face and quickly let it fall.

"No," he denied, but a flush crossed his face, giving him away.

" _Percy – "_ Grover whined, thrashing his tail in agitation. Grover's body thumped against the side of the boat and Percy's landwalker looked up with a frown.

"Shh," Percy hissed, pressing himself against the side of the ship. Grover ducked beneath the waves, slapping Percy with his tail as he went. Percy knew the shark wanted him to dive, but he was not done yet.

 _Come closer,_ Percy silently beckoned as his landwalker stood, closing the strange white thing she always looked at so intently. _Let me get a better look at you._

His landwalker, with the strange symbol item tucked against her side, walked the perimeter of the boat, the vague frown still on her face. She walked closer to the edge where Percy hid. Percy held his breath, excited, as she moved closer, coming right up to the side of the boat. She peered over the edge, her face a mere tails length from where Percy pressed against the ship. The prince's breath caught: she was even more beautiful up closer. He could count every line on her forehead caused by that unfortunate frown. Her eyes seemed lighter up close, her lips more pink. Her sun-kissed skin gleamed in the light and Percy longed to call out to her. He wondered what she would do if he did.

Resigned to watching from afar, he kept his silence as she scanned the ocean's surface.

"Everything alright m'lady?" One of the landwalker asked.

"I thought I heard something," his landwalker said after a pause. "But I guess it was just the wind."

She turned and walked away from the edge, despite Percy's mental urging not too. He sighed as she disappeared from sight, heading down to the heart of the ship.

"Percy," Grover hissed, nipping the merman's tail.

"I'm coming," Percy said sadly. With one last longing look at the ship, he dove beneath the surface after his friend.

* * *

Poseidon was not pleased when Percy arrived back at the palace. Grover hovered nervously around the prince, pressing close to him as they swam when he sensed the king's displeasure. Percy pretended not to see the scowl on his father's face or the tight grip he held on his trident.

"Perseus," he said, his voice low. It was his 'warning' voice. Percy pretended not to noticed that either.

"Dad," he greeted, barely sparing his father a glance.

Triton, who hovered around the throne room, gave Percy a careful look over, not so subtly checking his baby brother for injury. Honestly, if the two had it their way Percy would never leave the palace. Percy gave him a tight smile, flipping his tail a little to demonstrate his continued good health. Satisfied, Triton returned to his previous activity – that is moping around.

"Where have you been?" Poseidon demanded, swimming in the youngest prince's way.

Percy crossed his arms, scowling. As if his father did not know. He almost destroyed Percy's favorite ship after all.

"At the graveyard, although you already knew that didn't you?"

Poseidon's scowl deepened. The water swirled with his disapproval; Percy's second warning.

"I told you not to visit that place anymore," Poseidon said sternly. His face, which usually brought warmth and comfort to his son, was an expressionless mask. His eyes, a shade darker than the ones that graced Percy's own face, fixed on the young merman in agitation.

"You said not to visit alone," Percy managed through gritted teeth, "I wasn't alone."

Percy was not willing to throw Grover directly under Poseidon's cold fury so he left the shark out of it. Grover himself pressed closer to Percy's side, his curved nose burying under his arm. Percy let his arm fall around the anxious shark, a silent promise to protect him.

Poseidon sighed, his anger evaporating as quickly as it arrived. He rubbed his forehead, the trident loosening in his grasp.

"Grover doesn't not count Percy," he said.

"Why not?" Percy protested.

"Grover," Poseidon addressed. The shark jerked, poking his head out from its nook in Percy's side.

"Thank you for keeping an eye on my son," The king continued, exhaustion and exasperation at war in his voice. "Kindly let us be."

Grover did not need to be told twice. He thumped his tail against Percy sympathetically and shot out of sight.

"Why doesn't Grover count?" Percy pressed as the shark disappeared in the water.

"Because he is a nurse shark Percy," Poseidon exclaimed. "He is frightened of his own shadow."

"Lay off him would you?" Triton butted in, giving his father a disapproving look. Percy almost groaned, wishing his brother had just stayed out of it.

Poseidon bristled.

"Really, Triton? Does your brother's safety mean so little to you?"

"Really Dad?" Triton mocked back, his eyes flashing. "I'm not the one who abandons his family when they are in danger – "

The water churned as Poseidon's temper flared, the currents accelerating as his pulse raised. Percy knew the argument would be catastrophic, they always were this time of year. So he flicked his tail and propelled himself between his father and brother.

"Okay, okay, I get it." Percy hastily intervened, positioning himself so Triton could not glare at their father. "I'm sorry. If it would make you feel better I can take someone else with me next time I go."

"It would." Poseidon said shortly, reaching out to move Percy out of the way to scold Triton.

"Great," Percy said, slipping his arms around his father. "I'll do that next time. I'm sorry I worried you."

Poseidon was stiff as Percy hugged him. He tried to hang onto his anger, but it melted away as he wrapped his arms around his youngest son. He sighed and ran his fingers through Percy's dark locks.

"Must you worry me so?" He grumbled, pulling Percy close.

Percy bit down his immediate response, which was to say that his father worried about the smallest things and _everything_ worried him. Instead he just repeated: "Sorry."

"Next time you wish to visit that death trap, bring Ares along with you."

"What?!" Percy exclaimed, jerking out of his father's grip to gape up at him. "No!"

Poseidon gave him an unimpressed look. "Ares is the fiercest warrior in all the kingdom."

"And an ass," Percy protested, "He hates me! And I hate him!"

"Now Percy," Poseidon started to say but Triton cut him off with a snort.

"So you'd send him out with someone who hates him?" Triton cut in angrily. "That's ridiculous. I'll go with him."

"You will not," Poseidon said firmly.

"Why, afraid I won't be able to protect him as well as you protected Mom?" Triton sneered. Percy could have slapped him; he just got Poseidon to calm down.

Poseidon's face darkened. "Do not speak of matters you know nothing of Triton. The world is dangerous and it is my job to make sure both of you are safe."

"Fat load of good you've done so far," Triton snarled.

"Stop it!" Percy said.

"You will not speak to me in that manner Triton," Poseidon declared, pushing Percy out of his way. "And this does not concern you Perseus. Go to your room."

"Oh sure, wouldn't want little Percy to learn what a failure you are – "

"Stop," Percy repeated forcefully. The ocean rocked furiously with the return of Poseidon's anger. Fish darted for cover as their lord's fury broke around them. He reached out to place a hand on his father's arm.

"I said go to your room Perseus!" Poseidon thundered, slamming his trident against the palace floor. The ocean surged and Percy found himself tumbling tail-over-head backwards. It did not hurt, Poseidon would never hurt him, but the mere fact that his father used his power against Percy, who was only trying to help, infuriated the prince.

"Fine," he spat, "Fine. If you two want to act like jackasses and tear this family apart, go right ahead. Don't expect me to play referee again."

Cold fury burned in his throat as Percy twisted around, darting out one of the palace windows and into the open ocean. He could still hear Triton and Poseidon arguing behind him. With several long, powerful strokes of his tail Percy propelled himself across the water, far away from the shouting and the anger. When he could no longer see the palace he allowed himself to slow down, letting the current take him.

Fine. Fine. It was fine. If Triton wanted to throw away his relationship with their father, and if Poseidon wanted to keep on refusing to address that night, then so be it. It was fine.

Percy groaned. No, it was not fine. With a sigh, he turned around to head back to the nightmare he left when something caught his eye. The current he took refuge in updrafted, bringing him close to the surface. Poseidon's anger tormented the surface of the ocean with a terrible ferocity. Waves, taller then even the leanest ship, crashed upon the surface. And caught in the center of the storm, bobbing dangerously with every wave, was Percy's favorite ship.

He watched in horror as wave after wave assaulted the ship, throwing it backwards and forwards, dragging it under and spitting it high.

"No, no, no," Percy moaned reaching out for the ship. His powers nowhere near matched the king of the sea's, but he focused all his energy on the ship.

"You will not sink," he declared. "I will not let you sink."

The ocean did not want to yield to Percy's command. It roared against his orders, but Percy held tight.

"Not this ship," He repeated forcefully. The storm raged on, but the water around the ship settled enough that the ship no longer was in immediate danger of collapsing. It took all of the prince's willpower and concentration to keep the ship afloat.

 _Dad calm down!_ Percy screamed mentally, hoping his father got the message. He did not know how long he could keep the ship alive. _Dad!_

A splash almost startled Percy enough to release the boat. He blinked in surprise as gold flashed before him. He briefly wondered if part of the ship's elaborate decorations fell off when he realized the gold was attached to something, some _one._ A very familiar someone who was sinking very fast.

His landwalker.

Percy glanced desperately up at the ship.

"Think you can hang on until I get back?" Percy asked.

Below, his landwalker kicked against the ocean's grip, but she was not strong enough to fight the current's pull. Percy did not contemplate any longer. He released his hold on the sea and dove after the girl. She had stopped kicking by now, her arms outstretched towards the surface. Her wise gray eyes were half shut. Percy only had a moment to think _wow she's beautiful_ before he wrapped his arms around her. With one strong push of his tail they broke the surface.

He glanced desperately at the limp form in his arms. Was she breathing?

"Breath," Percy gasped, frantically trying to keep the girl's head above water. Landwalkers were incredibly fragile; he knew they could not breathe underwater. His landwalker's chest was still however, and he knew that was not a good thing.

"Oh come on, please," Percy begged, slapping her face. His mind was foggy with panic. What should he do? What could he do? There were no gills for him to force open, he could not run her through the current to get oxygen flowing. How did you force a landwalker's mouth to work?

Then the girl was coughing, spewing seawater and hacking terribly.

"That's it," Percy encouraged, relief plowing into him. He held the girl close, making sure her head stayed above the rolling waves. "Just keep breathing, it's okay. I've got you."

The girl's eyes rolled back and she fell limp in his arms once more.

"No!" Percy cried in horror, but he could feel her hot shallow breath against his neck. He paused, his tail flicking lightly to keep the pair above water as he examined her. She was still breathing, but was unresponsive. He could feel her heartbeat under his fingertips.

"You passed out." He surmised. He was not sure what that meant. Was she exhausted or had the water hurt her internally in some way? Damn, he wished he knew more about landwalkers.

"You're going to be okay," he promised her. "I'll make sure of it."

He looked out over the surface. The ship was far in the distance by now. He was relieved to see it still sailed regardless of his assistance. Wonderfully sturdy things, ships.

Percy rolled onto his back, belly exposed to the surface. He carefully situated the girl on top of him, her head resting gently on his chest. It was difficult work, keeping the girl afloat _and_ swimming after the ship. He would manage though. One arm wrapped protectively around the golden haired landwalker, keeping her firmly in place, while the other coasted through the water as he steered them after the boat.

"Not how I pictured meeting you," Percy confessed to the girl as he swam. "You were a little more conscious in my dreams. Not that I've dreamed about you, except maybe I have. Don't be too offended, they were nice dreams – oh I didn't mean it like that either! You're just going to have to ignore me, I'm a bit of an idiot. My name's Percy by the way. Wish I knew yours."

The girl remained silent, not that Percy expected anything else. They followed the boat as it steered out of the storm. Percy was careful not to get too close. He did not know what would happen if they saw him.

"They'd probably think I kidnapped you, because that's just my luck," he told his unresponsive charge.

He watched the ship draw closer and closer to shore, stopping in a spot that was simply crawling with other landwalkers. Percy sighed. There was no way he could slip in there unseen. But he knew he had to get his landwalker to land soon. She needed help.

He surveyed the coast, looking for a safe place he could swim into. There was sandy beach not too far from where the ship pulled in, Percy swam up to it. He had trouble navigating the thinner the water got. His tail thumped against the sand, stirring up the water but not getting them much closer to the shore.

"Sorry I can't get you all the way to shore," he panted. He gently laid her down in the shallow water.

He stared down at her face, trying to memorize it. He would probably never get this close to her ever again. The thought depressed him. Her blonde hair stuck to her face and he gently pried it off. She was so beautiful he thought. He sighed as he pulled away. He closed his eyes, feeling the gentle sway of the waves as he called upon the ocean. The water around the girl swelled, gently pushing her further up the surf until her head rested on the beach.

"Farewell my landwalker," He called softly.

He glanced around at the other landwalkers as they exited the ship. He swam closer, observing closely. They were frantic, running all over the ship. One particular male was panicking to an extreme, pulling at his hair as he dashed around. Percy gave the boat a little push and the male stumbled. His head turned sharply, towards the beach as Percy hoped he would. The landwalker caught sight of the girl sprawled out in the sand. He shouted behind him at the other landwalkers, gesturing wildly at the shore below.

His landwalker stirred, her gray eyes lethargically opening as the male knelt by her side. He helped her sit up frantically checking for wounds as the girl blinked out at sea. Instinctively Percy sank deeper beneath the waves until only his eyes remained about the water. His fears were unfounded however, the landwalkers could not see him. He watched as they corralled her to her feet, relief evident on their weary faces. His landwalker looked dazed, her eyes blinking owlishly as she stared out at the calm blue ocean. Percy allowed himself to believe she was looking for him even though he knew it was a vain fantasy. He watched with a heavy heart as they led his golden haired landwalker away from the ocean and out of his sight.

Percy heaved a heavy sigh, letting himself sink into the serene ocean. He would have to head back now, back to his father's palace, to the anger and the shouting. His little bubble of happiness would be broken, but for now, he was content. His landwalker was safe.

* * *

 **A/N Here we are l: The Percabeth Fairy Tale. I'm super excited for this one, it's so much fun. Yes, I know Percy isn't Amphitrite's son, but for simplicity sake he is for this story. Thank you so much for your support, especially my reviewers. You guys are the best seriously. Hope you enjoy ~ ***


	10. Little Mermaid: Darling It's Better

**Part 2**

The Little Mermaid: Darling It's Better

* * *

As Percy swam back towards the palace he noticed the ocean had calmed. Giant waves no longer rocked the sea, but he could still feel his father's agitation thrumming through the current. He coasted over the undersea kingdom, observing the scene below. Poseidon's kingdom was beautiful. In the dark waters, glowfish patrolled the aquatic streets. Grand columns towered on the ocean floor, their pearl white surfaces enchanted to give off an illuminatus glow. Houses, built from shells, coral and stone dotted around the grand palace. A few merfolk lurked about, tucked away inside their abodes either for rest or to escape their lord's wrath.

Percy floated up to the top of the palace. He had no doubt that Poseidon was waiting for him. He wondered how long he could put off the inevitable argument. To prolong that confrontation, Percy wiggled through the window of one of his father's numerous greeting halls. This would be the last place Poseidon would look for him. As he sank into the room he realized he was not alone; a mermaid floated down the corridor. She spotted him before he even sensed her.

"My prince," came the gentle call.

Percy relaxed as he recognized his companion. Hestia, a loyal member of his father's council, swam before him. Hestia was Poseidon's Surface Liaison therefore the only merperson with explicit permission to breach the surface. Her job encompassed keeping an eye on the landwalkers and reporting any concerns to her king. She also happened to be one of the kindest creatures Percy had ever met. He smiled, swimming over to greet her.

"Hi Hestia. Did the two finally calm down?"

"Prince Triton refuses to speak to the King," Hestia said with a sigh. "And your father searches for you. But set those worries aside for a moment. You know it is forbidden to breach the surface Percy, much less come in contact with the landwalkers."

Percy froze at her hushed words. Of course Hestia would know. After all, watching merfolk-landwalker interaction _was_ her job.

"She was drowning," Percy beseeched, "she would have died."

"And what if she saw you?" Hestia asked, her eyes wide, "Percy you know how dangerous that it."

"She was unconscious."

"Not for the entire time," Hestia divulged in an urgent whisper. Percy sucked in a deep breath. "Understand now? Oh Percy you could have been in grave danger, and there was no one around to help you!"

"I couldn't just let her die," Percy said. He could not have watched his landwalker grow weaker, her kicks slowing as she took her final breath, those gray eyes staring unseeing up at him. He shuddered at the terrible thought. No.

Hestia's eyes were sad and kind. "I know."

"Do you have to tell Dad?" Percy asked tiredly. He could not ask Hestia to keep this secret for him, it would not be fair.

"No...but I don't have to," Hestia said gravely, "You called out for him to calm the ocean. He felt you. He knew what you were doing."

Percy winced. Oops. Well, he was in big trouble now. Maybe he could swim over to the abyss and throw himself down to save Poseidon the trouble.

" _Perseus_."

Speaking of the devil. Percy looked over at Hestia, giving her a brave smile.

"Thanks for the chat, Hestia. Don't worry about me," he said as she opened her mouth. He knew she had a soft spot for the landwalkers, just like he did. But he did not want her getting into trouble on his account. "I'll go see him."

Poseidon stormed through the palace, stopping when he caught sight of Percy. The young prince took a deep breath and swam up to his father. Poseidon's face was dark, and the water around him formed into little vicious whirlpools. No, he was not pleased. Percy bowed his head as he stopped in front of him. He waited for the king to say something.

"I don't have any words to describe how angry I am," Poseidon began, his voice low and dangerous like it got when he was truly pissed. Percy winced, his head still bowed. "You know better. Dammit Percy they're dangerous!"

Percy bit his tongue, resisting the urge to remind Poseidon that his people were just as dangerous. He did not think it would go ever very well now... or you know _ever_. He still did not look at his father.

"What if they spotted you or the girl woke up? What would you have done?" When Percy did not respond he slammed his trident against the floor, demanding, "Well Perseus?"

"She was dying," Percy tried, looking up for the first time. That apparently was the wrong thing to say.

"Then you should have let her die!" Poseidon snarled, his voice echoing through the water. Percy bristled angrily, ready to fight, as his father continued furiously, "I expected better from you Percy!"

That stilled Percy's tongue. He faltered, angry and confused.

"I expect Triton to be reckless and unruly! I really thought you were above that. You not only put yourself in danger, but our people's entire way of life. I'm disappointed in you, Perseus, very disappointed." Poseidon slammed his trident against the ground, sending shock waves through the water.

Percy felt like someone punched him in the stomach. Poseidon often was angry with him, but not once had he expressed...disappointment. He held Percy to higher standards. But it _wasn't fair._ How dare he? The girl was _dying,_ Percy could not just leave her! That would not have been right, and Percy knew he would not have been able to live with himself if he let his landwalker die.

Percy let out a bitter laugh. "Put our people in danger? From what? The girl wasn't even _conscious._ And what if she was? What would she have done? Gone home and told all her friends that a strange fishman saved her? Nobody would believe her! I put _nobody_ in danger, so you don't dare put that on me."

"Talk spreads," Poseidon insisted angrily, "You are young and reckless, you don't understand! Talk is _dangerous._ No, trouble may not have come this time, but what about the next? What if a landwalker sees one of us and puts their story together with the girls? That's all it takes Perseus, for our hard won peace to evaporate."

"She was dying," Percy repeated fiercely. "I won't just sit back and let people die like you."

Poseidon recoiled as if Percy slapped him. Percy knew that was a low blow, something else his father probably expected from Triton and not Percy, but he was too angry to care. Without giving his father a chance to collect himself, Percy darted out the window and into the ocean. With powerful long strokes of his tail, Percy distanced himself from the palace. Such an escape got him into trouble last time, but Percy was not heading for the surface. Instead, he swam to his ship graveyard. The graveyard slowly came into sight, broken masts and rotting wood rising out of the mist in eerie silence. Percy easily slipped through the carnage, heading for his favorite ship.

"Percy!"

Percy twisted around at the frantic call, his eyes capturing a darting figure through the murky water. He sighed as Grover floundered into sight, the nurse shark squeezing through a porthole to reach the merman's side.

"Did my father ask you to follow me?" He demanded tersely, swimming backwards so Grover could not butt against him. Grover hesitated, obviously distressed by his avoidance.

"No!" Grover denied, horrified. "I was - Percy I was _worried._ They said you went to the surface and rescued a landwalker."

"Sorry," Percy muttered, letting the shark nuzzle reassuringly against him. "And yeah I did."

"Percy!" Grover cried in distress. "They saw you?"

"She was unconscious," Percy protested. Hestia's words niggled at the back of his mind but he pushed them away. Even if his landwalker did remember (which Percy secretly hoped she did), she was smart. His landwalker would know better than to go blabbing her mouth. His anger retreated a little as he grinned dreamily at the shark. "It was my landwalker Grover. She fell off the boat and the waves pulled her under. I saved her and brought her to shore. Gods, you should have seen her. She's even prettier up close."

Grover made an odd noise, somewhere between a whine and a moan. "Oh Percy."

"Quit worrying, my father does enough of that," Percy said, gently whacking his friend on the nose. He settled against the side of his ship, his tail nestling neatly against the railing. He closed his eyes, seeing his landwalker shakily standing up on the shore, looking over her shoulder at the water. "I don't regret it."

"I know," Grover grumbled, nervously circling above the prince's head. "Your father is very angry."

"My father can - " Percy started to retort when the ship gave a low groan. Grover twisted around, swimming closer to his friend as Percy sat up. The ship lurched. Unlike last time, however, the ship did not stop. Percy could hear the sound of brittle wood snapping, the entire ocean seemed to tilt as Percy suddenly found himself sideways, the ship falling into the abyss below.

"Percy!" Grover panicked. The prince snatched his friend, holding the shark close. He lashed his tail out, breaking through the fragile ship's body enough to dislodge himself and propel them to safety. They escaped just in time, hovering precariously on the ledge as Percy's precious ship tumbling into darkness. The ship scratched against the side of the chasm as it fell, creating a terrible high pitch squeal that set Percy's teeth on edge. _Boom._

Percy waited, stunned, as the ocean returned to silence. The fall stirred up the mud, turning the already murky water into an almost opaque wall of filth. His ship was gone, swallowed by the abyss below. Grover trembled against him, the shark's tail gently swishing back and forth.

"Is it over?" Grover asked.

"Yeah it's over," Percy said bitterly, releasing the shark. "My ship's gone."

"Don't be too upset," Grover said quickly, "there are plenty of ships here. And the other ones are, ah, quite nice too. They all have those circle thingy you like, what did you call it? Wheels?"

"That was _my_ ship," Percy seethed, "Damn it, hasn't he done enough? Why couldn't he leave my ship alone?"

"Who?"

"My father, who else," Percy snapped. He floated over the abyss, glaring down into the dark chasm. "That was totally uncalled for. If Poseidon wants to be petty, then fine. Why shouldn't the all mighty king of the sea behave like a child?"

"Percy," Grover warned, his voice tight.

"No, I'm done. I'm through putting up with his little temper tantrums." He paused. "I'm gonna go see if there's anything left of my ship to salvage."

"What?" Grover protested, swimming closer. The shark faltered as he crossed over the chasm, but bravely continued on until he reached his prince's side. "Percy don't be ridiculous."

" _I'm_ not the one being ridiculous." Percy huffed, crossing his arms. "I'm going down. You don't have to come with me."

With that, Percy plunged into the darkness. After a moment and some moaning, Grover followed.

"You don't have to follow Grover," Percy said kindly, stopping the loyal shark. His anger simmered to a spark as he regarded his friend. Grover did not deserve his ire. "Really, I'll be fine. I'm just upset. You don't have to drag yourself into this too."

But the little shark shook his head, pressing closer to his prince. "Uh-uh. You'll get into trouble without me. I'm here with you."

Percy smiled. "Thanks Grover."

The pair moved on. As they swam lower, their sight all but obscured by the unsettled silt, Percy conceded that he maybe did not think this through. Perhaps it was not his greatest idea, but Percy squared his shoulders and soldiered on. He was not turning back now. There were no other living fish down here, Percy could not feel the hum of electromagnetism along his scales that alerted him to their presences. It was only himself and Grover, sinking lower into the darkness.

Percy reached his hands out, letting the current guide him. The bottom of the chasm, in addition to being pitch black, was icy cold. Grover shivered beside him, pressing close. Percy could feel the ship beneath them, broken and scattered in thousands of little pieces. He sighed, disappointed. There would be no fixing that; he doubted there was anything even salvageable. He brushed his fingers over Grover, opening his mouth to speak to the shark when a glow caught his eye. Surprised, Percy turned to survey the faint light. It came from his left, lower then where the merman and his companion swam. The light bobbed up and down, slowly, mesmerizing, not unlike a jellyfish. Percy frowned, flicking his tail lightly. He got nothing from the light, no tingle down his scales that signified another living creature nearby.

"Hello?" Percy called. The light bobbed. "Is someone there? Don't be afraid, we won't hurt you." The light seemed to move closer. It reminded Percy of an anglerfish with its light bobbing before its giant mouth. But he could feel the life of an anglerfish, unlike this creature before him which he got nothing from. Grover twitched at his side and Percy looked down at him. Was the light afraid of Grover? The thought was almost laughable.

"The shark is Grover, but don't worry he won't hurt you. He's not hungry," Percy called. Then, after a moment of consideration, added, "He wouldn't be able to hurt you even if he were hungry."

"Hey." Grover protested. The light moved closer and Grover ducked behind Percy, burying his snout in the prince's back.

Suddenly, a bright spark ignited. Percy jerked backwards, his body tensing, but no attack came. Instead, as Percy blinked furiously to adjust his eyes, a figure emerged from the cavern and stood in front of the pair. As his eyes adjusted, Percy realized the blinding light came from a staff, a strange orb at the end of a long reed held in the hands of a ... Percy was not sure _what._ From the waist up, the stranger looked like any merperson. He had broad shoulders with a long beard as dark as the abyss. Atop his head rose what seemed to be two crab arms, small and clicking at the particles around his head. However, he sported not the broad tail of a merman, or the strange double appendages of the landwalkers, but rather a long, thin and spindly tail that flowed behind him. His tail was unlike any Percy had ever seen. It snaked behind him, twice as long as his body, bonelessly twisting and looping behind him, not unlike a sea serpent.

"Prince Perseus," the male said, his eyes wide. His torso dipped as he bowed low to the son of Poseidon. "It is an honor and a privilege."

"Ah," Percy said awkwardly, "Thanks? Just Percy is fine."

"Prince Percy." The stranger repeated in delight, a smile twisted up his face. "My prince, what are you doing in this wretched place? We are very far down, in darkness and the cold. It is no place for a prince."

"Ah," Percy hesitated, mind whirling as he tried to come up with a worthy excuse. _My father's pissed at me and destroyed my favorite ship so I childishly followed it down here to spite him?_ Not his best moment to be sure.

"No matter," the stranger waved his hand. "Come, my abode is right here and you are weary. Take a rest then I can assist your ascent back to your father."

The creature turned, holding the light high, illuminating a cave entrance behind him. Grover shook his head, eyes wide as he stared up at Percy. _Don't do it,_ he seemed to say.

"That's awfully kind," Percy hedged. The stranger bowed, his bizarre tail twitching. Percy could not lie, he was curious. Grover seemed to sense his conviction wavering because the shark rammed his head into the prince's back. Percy sighed. "But I'm afraid we have to -"

"Peace youngling I mean neither you nor your prince harm. I only wish to lighten your burdens." The creature said, noticing Grover's anxiety. "Come inside, so I may refresh you before I assist you."

"Refresh?" Grover repeated, finally peeking out from behind Percy.

Percy rolled his eyes, the quickest way to Grover's heart was through his stomach. Percy, followed by the now eager shark, followed the stranger inside the cave. The cave was as dark as the chasm they left behind, but the creature placed his staff in the center and its light spread throughout the enclosure. A large cauldron sat in the middle of the room, surrounded by strange ingredients and bottles. The creature disappeared and reappeared a moment later, a basket in his arm. Grover locked onto the basket in an instant, waiting perfectly still. The creature smiled and held the basket out to Percy.

"Whatever your prince does not want you may have," he told the shark as Percy took the basket from his hands. Percy peered at the contents, at what appeared to be raw squid and whale blubber.

"You know, I'm not hungry," Percy said with forced nonchalance. "Grover?"

He held the basket out to the shark, who gleefully dived in. Percy released the basket and let his friend gorge himself. While Grover was occupied, Percy turned his attention back to the strange creature before him, who watched Percy closely.

"I don't mean to be rude," Percy said awkwardly, "And ah, thanks for helping us, but I'm not sure...?"

"What I am?" the male guessed with a wiry smile. Percy winced but the stranger just laughed and waved his hand. "Worry not my young prince, I would not expect you to know. Your Lord Poseidon is not fond of my kind." A bitter smile accompanied his words. "I am called Oceanus."

"Pleasure to meet you Oceanus," Percy said, bowing his head as he had seen his father greet members of his court for years. A flicker of a smile graced Oceanus' face.

"Believe me, dear prince, the pleasure is all mine."

"What do you mean my father isn't fond of your kind?" Percy asked. He was only slightly worried. After all, Oceanus had been nothing but kind and respectful. If he wished Percy harm, he would have done it in the dark when Percy had not seen him. And if Percy had learned anything the past few days, it was that Poseidon's prejudices were blind.

"We have a… disagreement on the use of my talents," Oceanus said, bitterness coloring his voice. He gestured behind him at the cauldron. "And of course, the landwalkers."

That caught Percy's attention. "The landwalkers?"

"Indeed. I disagreed with his policies towards them. You see, I do not think the air-breathers are much different than us."

"That's what I tell him," Percy grinned.

"I thought so," Oceanus said, his eyes flashing and a small smirk blossoming in the corner of his mouth. "Forgive me for my impertinence, young prince, but I did see you save the princess."

"Who?" Percy asked, confused.

"Your blonde landwalker. She is a princess on land." Oceanus clarified.

Percy blinked. That actually made a lot of sense. It would explain her regal attire, the reverence in which her companions treated her… It suited her, he thought with a smile.

"That was a very brave thing you did, rescuing her. Her people need her, they would be terribly lost without her. She swears someone rescued her you know." Oceanus whispered. Percy's eyes widened in alarm…and hope. She remembered him?

"Such a shame. I am certain if the two of you could meet, you would be perfect for each other. Complimentary." Oceanus heaved a great sigh. "If only…ah but your father shall never allow it. I'm afraid you'll have to continue admiring from afar."

"If only what?" Percy asked slowly.

Oceanus looked surprised. "Why, if only he allowed you to walk the surface with the landwalkers."

Percy snorted, "Even if Dad didn't hate landwalkers that would be impossible."

He flicked his tail to demonstrate. He could not walk on land even if his father somehow became okay with his fascination with the landwalkers. He stared moodily at his tail. It gladdened him to hear Oceanus thought his landwalker would like him, but depressed him at the same time. He would never know.

"No it is not," Oceanus said. When Percy stared at him he tilted his head. "Why don't you know? How do you think the mermaid Hestia monitors the landwalkers? She cannot perform her duties from the sea. She goes up on land. With the legs and feet of a landwalker."

"That's impossible," Percy denied, but his mind was whirling. In truth, he never thought too deeply on Hestia's duties. He honestly had no idea how she gathered her information. But legs?

"Difficult," Oceanus corrected, "but not impossible. Come here."

Oceanus floated over to his vat, Percy lurking over his shoulder. Oceanus tipped the contents of a small black vile into the basin, waving his hand as purple haze rose up. The haze circled the basin, coiling in ringlets before smoothing and – Percy gasped – an image appeared. As Percy gaped in disbelief, his landwalker appeared in the haze. Her hair was tied out of her face, but a few tendrils broke free of their restraints and clung to her windblown cheeks. Her clothes were more casual then he had ever seen, but the white symbol object was still on her lap. He smiled at the gentle image, his heart aching. The image expanded and he realized she was at the beach, her bare feet buried in the sand. Her sharp gray eyes scanned whatever was before her and Percy somehow knew she was searching for something.

"This is her is it not?"

Percy nodded, stunned.

"Her name is Princess Annabeth, her mother rules over the air-breathing nation on land. Her near drowning shook the queen deeply, I doubt she'll allow the princess to sail for quite some time."

 _Annabeth._ Percy repeated the name slowly, feeling the syllables out on his tongue. It was simple, but elegant. He grinned; he rather thought it suited her. His face fell as Oceanus' final words registered. With Poseidon's ire, and now Annabeth's accident, it would probably be years before he saw his landwalker again.

"She searches for you," Oceanus said. Percy reluctantly glanced up from the image to find Grover hovering with wide eyes and Oceanus with a smug grin.

"Is she?" He asked in wonder. Oceanus nodded. Percy turned back to the image, staring longingly as his landwalker tucked a wayward strand of hair behind her ear. Percy felt Oceanus creep closer, his strange tail wrapping twice around the vat.

"I can give you what you wish for young prince."

"How?" Percy asked slowly, ignoring Grover's stammering as the shark darted to his side. He pushed Grover away, watching Oceanus instead.

"Like I said, it is difficult, but not impossible. Worth it, if you'd like to be with your landwalker." Oceanus waved a hand towards the image. He pulled his staff against his body, swirling his hand over the orb of light until it too swirled. "This kind of magic does require a sacrifice however, and a condition."

"I don't like this Percy," Grover hissed.

"Like what?" Percy asked, ignoring Grover once more. The shark nipped at his fins in displeasure. Percy brushed him off.

"The incantation will require you to give up something personal - your voice." Oceanus tapped his throat. "Which is a small price to pay for legs is it not? As for the condition, the magic thrives on emotions. For your Hestia, it is her duty and loyalty. For you, love. If your princess," he motioned towards his landwalker in the mist, "Marries another, the spell will break. And by break, I do mean break."

Oceanus met Percy's eyes. "If the spell breaks, your body will not survive the shock, regardless if you are in the water or not. Poseidon himself would not be able to save you."

The space grew cold as Oceanus spoke, the light dimming until only Oceanus' eyes could be seen.

"But, worry not. Once your princess meets you, she will not want any other." The light returned and Oceanus smirked at Percy. "You have naught to be concerned about."

"So...you can give me legs if I only give up my voice?" Percy clarified.

"Simple as that."

"Thanks for your offer, but we really need to be going," Grover pipped up, boldly cutting between Percy and Oceanus. "Percy, come on."

"I'll do it," Percy said over the shark.

" _Percy!"_

''No, think about it Grover," Percy entreated, "think about it. Dad thinks landwalkers are terrible and dangerous - I can prove him wrong. I can show him they're just like us. He may not believe Hestia, but he'll _have_ to believe me. Especially once he meets my landwalker. Together, we can prove to him that landwalkers and merfolk can peacefully coexist."

"You don't know if she'll even like you," Grover cried. Percy scowled and the shark floundered, "No – not, I didn't mean it like that! What I meant was, you don't know if she'll be okay with you being a merman!"

"She will be," Percy said confidently. "It'll be perfect.''

"A sound plan, my prince," Oceanus cut in smoothly. "And all you have to do is marry the princess."

Percy turned to Grover with a grin. It was a crazy plan, he knew. There were so many variables and things that could go wrong... but it felt _right_. He could do this. The chance to get to know his landwalker in person – it was like a dream come true.

"I still don't think – " Grover fretted.

"Grover. Trust me."

The shark stared at him, his tail flicking nervously. But he met Percy's earnest and hopeful face...and sighed. "What's he have to do?"

"You've got the easy part," Oceanus said. He drew closer to Percy, his tail sliding passed the prince to grab one of the vibrant bottles behind him. "All you have to do is drink this. Of course, it shall burn on the way down, stealing your voice as it changes your body. Expect a little discomfort."

"Just drink it?" Percy repeated, baffled, "I thought you said it was difficult."

"My dear prince, it is exceedingly difficult to brew. Your father can trigger the change with that delightful trident of his but us others must make due in another fashions. This bottle took me eight months to brew. But of course, if you could enact that little plan of yours, all that trouble would be worth it."

Percy took the bottle from him, nodding solemnly. "Thank you Oceanus. You're doing us all a great service. When I come back, I'll have a talk with my father about your banishment."

Oceanus gave him a thin smile. "Will you now. Well, unless you have any other questions...?"

"No, no," Percy said, looking down at the cold bottle in his hands.

Oceanus looked at him expectantly.

"What, drink it now?"

"That was the general idea," Oceanus sighed, "so I can monitor you and make sure the transformation goes as planned."

"But I won't be able to breath," Percy pointed out.

"We'll get you to the surface in time," Oceanus assured him.

"Oh." Percy brought the bottle up to his face. He uncapped it, wrinkling his nose at the rotten stench that emerged. He met Grover's nervous gaze and put on a brave smile. "Well, here goes nothing."

He tilted the bottle back and swallowed its contents in one gulp. The concoction burned, his throat was on fire. The bottle slipped from his fingers as he grabbed his throat in panic. He curled into himself, burying his face against his scales as he fought back a scream. The fire spread, the terrible burning scorching his gills and then engulfing his chest. He was sure he was screaming by now, but he could not hear anything beyond the roaring in his ears. He clawed at his throat, twitching uncontrollably.

 _Stop stop!_ He wanted to cry. He could not breath, his gills were not working. The damn fire kept spreading, his tail felt molten. Gods when was it going to stop?! His entire body was in agony, burning and trembling. _Make it stop!_

Then he was breathing, deep shuddering breaths as he greedily pulled in air. He coughed, hacking up water and blood and gods knows what else. There was something soft beneath his fingers and he dug in, alarmed to find the surface beneath him give under his clawing fingers. His vision swam with dark spots as his body spasmed. Slowly, his gasps calmed, the coughing receding as his vision returned. He blinked once, twice as he relaxed. He laid there, trembling from residual pain and shock.

He was on a beach, face down in the sand. He turned over, his arms weak and shaky. He pushed himself up into a sitting position, dragging his...legs. Legs! Percy blinked at the limbs below his waist in awe and disbelief. He reached a shaking hand out to poke one of them. Yep, that was definitely his. They were so different from his tail! They were a little shorter and there was a strange knot half way that - oh! - it allowed him to bend the leg. He flexed his leg, watching in wonder as it bent so the two halves actually touched. At the tip, instead of fins, he had two feet. He gave his toes an experimental wiggle and the little digits moved.

Giddiness bubbled up inside him, and he started to laugh. Only, he made no sound. His shoulders shook from his mirth, his mouth was open, yet no sound emerged. Percy brought a hand up to his throat. Right, Oceanus said the potion would take his voice. Still it was unsettling. He tried to make some noise, shout, giggle, anything but to no avail. His vocal cords refused to work. _You knew that would happen,_ he told himself, trying to cover up his frustration. Something splashed in the surf and Percy glanced up to see a fin slicing nervously through the water

Grover.

Percy crawled into the ocean, reaching out to assure the shark he was okay. Grover darted forward and rubbed anxiously against Percy once the water was deep enough for him to swim through.

 _I'm okay,_ Percy tried to assure him, grinning down at his friend. He motioned towards his new legs. _Look Grover, it worked!_ To prove his point, Percy heaved himself up, grinning as he placed both feet flat in the sand to stand for the first time. As he straightened, he was alarmed as pain shot up his legs. It felt like someone was stabbing him from inside, starting at the bottom of his feet and carving up his entire leg. He screamed, or at least his mouthed opened in distress as his chest constricted, falling back into the water. Grover was on him in a flash, the shark anxiously butting against him as he tried to figure out what was wrong.

His head submerged, he could hear Grover's panicked voice: "Oh gods, what's wrong? Are you hurt?"

Percy sat up, gasping as he remembered he could no longer breathe underwater. He ran a hand over his trembling legs. They _looked_ okay. No blood, no twisted bones. Yet the former merman knew what he felt. He reached out to gently pat Grover's head, trying to calm the shark down. _Let's try this again,_ Percy thought. As Grover hovered nervously, Percy shakily tried to stand. Pain shot through him again and he collapsed face first in the water.

"Oh no, something went wrong, something's not right," Grover fretted. Percy sputtered, sitting up. He waved the shark off. Maybe his legs needed to adjust to holding his weight? It should wear off right?

"Are you alright?"

Percy's head snapped up. Hurrying towards him across the sand, looking exactly as she had in Oceanus' cave, was his landwalker. Percy gaped at her as she took a few steps into the surf, eyeing him in concern. Her eyes met his, widening slightly as they ran over his face. Annabeth was here, in front of him, fully conscious. Percy could not believe this was real. A grin found its way up his lips and he beamed at her.

"Are you hurt?" Annabeth asked, her brow furrowed as she took in his smile. Behind her, two landwalkers hovered nervously. One of them, a thin wiry male with black hair and a curious patch over his eye, assessed Percy distrustfully.

"M'lady," He called, his face pinched unhappily as he waded in after her, "he could be dangerous, please let us handle this."

"Or he could need help," Annabeth shot back, glaring at the male over her shoulder. "I think he's hurt."

 _I'm fine,_ Percy tried to say. He forced himself to his feet, wincing as pain laced up the new limbs again. As his knees buckled, Annabeth darted forward, wrapping an arm around his waist to keep him up. The male made a noise of protest, but she paid him no mind. She managed to keep Percy up as he bit his tongue, trying to breathe through the pain. It sliced up his legs once more, from the sole of his feet all the way up to his thigh. Even after swaying on his feet for a few moments, it showed no sign of letting up. But he found he could not care less; his landwalker was holding him. He gave her a weak smile and a crease appeared between her eyes as she assessed him. He could not believe she was so close to him, he could feel her breath against his face. He tilted his head to try and get a better look at her face, wanting to see those eyes again.

"I don't see where you're injured at."

Percy waved his hand. Even if he could speak, how could he explain that the pain came from inside because his legs just formed? Annabeth frowned.

"Where did you come from?" She eyed him critically, searching his face, "were you ship wrecked?"

Percy stared at her. Ship wrecked? Well, that was as good excuse as any. He could not very well tell her he was a merman off the bat, so he nodded. She looked satisfied, turning to level a 'I told you so' glare at the male hovering before them.

He scowled. "We should get him ashore then. We can drop him off at the village doctor and - "

"Absolutely not," his landwalker cut in. "We'll take him to the palace."

"M'lady - "

"That's final Ethan," Annabeth commanded. The male, Ethan, closed his mouth with a snap, displeasure flashing in his eye.

"Drew, come help me."

The second landwalker, a tall and beautiful female, although not as beautiful as Annabeth, wrinkled her nose. She heaved a great sigh, looking extremely put upon as his landwalker glared at her. She splashed into the water, her eyes flashing in a way that told Percy, even without words, that she totally blamed him for ruining her outfit. She ducked under Percy's other arm, supporting the former merman as they stumbled towards the shore. Annabeth steadily ignored Ethan's angry glare as they set out across the sand. Percy twisted around and looked at the ocean. The waves rolled calmly against the sand, catching the sunlight perfectly and gleaming like a brand new pearl. He could see Grover's dorsal fin cutting through the surf. They were leaving the ocean. Every painful step he took transported him further away from the only home he had ever known.

"It's okay, we're almost to the carriage." Annabeth said.

Percy reluctantly tore his gaze away from the water to peer at her. She gave him a half-smile, a simple halfhearted upturn to one side of her face but it stole his breath. He grinned in response, and did not look back at the water again. They hobbled across the sand and onto a path. A large white carriage awaited them but Percy froze when he spotted the pair of creatures that were attached. They were large, almost taller than him, with long noses and a mane of shaggy hair running down their necks. They were beautiful. He was so busy gawking he barely even realized the angry girl, Drew, released him and left him leaning solely leaning against Annabeth.

"Geez, you'd think he'd never seen a horse before," she grumbled as she stormed away.

Percy reached a tentative hand out and the large creature tossed its head a little before pressing its nose against his palm. It was cold and wet and if Percy could have, he would have laughed. He turned to Annabeth with a broad grin. She stared at him, her brow furrowed.

"It's just a horse," she said slowly, leading him to the carriage the 'horse' was attached to. "Come one, we need to get you checked out."

 _They're magnificent_ , Percy wanted to say, reluctantly letting his landwalker drag him away. She stepped inside the carriage behind the horses. Ethan stepped up to Percy and begrudgingly helped the former merman up.

"To the castle," Annabeth demanded. "Make haste."

The carriage lurched and suddenly they were moving forward. Despite Annabeth's protests Percy leaned out the window, watching in amazement as the horse easily pulled the carriage. They're like the dolphins that pulled Dad's carriage, Percy thought in wonder. He let Annabeth pull him back inside, still grinning widely.

The princess kept a firm hand on Percy's arm, preventing him from leaning out the window again. Instead, he craned his head and gaped as they rode through what must be a landwalkers' village. Their houses were tall, made out of the same material their ships were, but the tops were pointed. Landwalkers ran around, supported upright by their twin legs, coming and going in the busy marketplace. Percy eagerly watched them jump, dance, and do all sorts of incredible feats of acrobatics Percy never thought possible above waves.

He felt the landwalkers in the carriage watching him and he shifted uncomfortably, finally tearing his gaze away from the outside world to blink at his three companions. Drew gave him an open look of disbelief, her pretty face twisted in an ugly sneer. Ethan just stared at him, obviously puzzled. By his side Annabeth frowned, a slight pucker on her brow as she examined him.

He titled his head, _what?_

"That's the village of York," Annabeth said finally, breaking the awkward silence. "It is our most flourishing village and resides right outside our castle."

Percy peered out the carriage again and, sure enough, he could see a castle looming before them. Annabeth's castle however, looked _nothing_ like the underwater one Percy lived in. This castle towered over all the houses, towered over all of York in fact. It was perched high on a hill, far above the bustle of town and the waves of the shore. Great stones made the foundation, gleaming brightly in an almost blinding white.

 _Beautiful,_ Percy thought.

"I didn't catch your name," Annabeth said slowly, bringing Percy's attention back to her.

Percy blinked slowly, unsure how to respond. He opened his mouth to reply, and even though he knew it was futile, tried to speak. Predictably, he made no sound. The three landwalkers stared at him, waiting. Percy flushed, unsure how to communicate that he could not talk. He pressed a hand to his lips and shook his head.

"You can't tell us?" Drew demanded icily.

 _What? No,_ Percy made a face and shook his head again. He opened his mouth, pointing at his throat. He shook his head again, hoping Annabeth would catch on.

"You can't," Annabeth deduced suddenly, "you can't speak. He's mute."

Percy beamed; he knew she would get it. Drew snorted, turning away. Ethan still wore a distrustful expression but Percy did not care. Annabeth seemed disappointed. Percy could not understand why. He did not like the frown she wore earlier, or the disappointed expression she wore now. He did not want to upset her. He tried smiling again, hoping it would put her at ease. To his surprise and delight, the corner of her mouth turned up the slightest bit.

Annabeth's face smoothed out, shoulders squaring and sitting straight as she peered out the window. Even with her windblown hair and damp clothes, she looked more like a child of a monarch then Percy ever did. She was perfect. The facade broke slightly when Percy grinned at her, the tiniest hint of a grin appearing on her face. Then the carriage came to a stop. Ethan jumped out, stepping aside to let Drew do the same, before holding a pale arm out to help Annabeth down.

Annabeth held her hand out to Percy in turn.

"Don't worry about being mute. We'll work around it. But for now, let's get you to the doctor to get checked out okay?"

Percy grinned and took her hand.

* * *

 **A/n Have you ever lived at some place for so long your surrounds just kind of blend in and you don't appreciate them? Then someone with a new pair of eyes comes in and is amazed by the world around you, so you take a closer look and remember all the incredible things around you? That's what happening here. Percy is amazed by the surface world and it surprises everyone. I hope this chapter was not too long, it kind of did not want to stop, or boring. Thanks to everyone who favorited, followed, and especially to emeraldz23 and Brabbit221 for their lovely reviews. You guys keep me going. I hope you enjoyed ~ ***


	11. Little Mermaid: Unfortunate Souls

**Part 3**

Little Mermaid: Unfortunate Souls

* * *

Annabeth and Ethan both had to help Percy limp to the infirmary. Percy tried not to show how much pain he was in, but every step he took shot flares of pain up his legs. He made big pleading eyes at the princess when they reached the infirmary door, but Annabeth misinterpreted his concern.

"You'll be fine," she assured him. "Our healers are the best."

 _No, I want you to stay,_ Percy despaired, but of course he had no way to vocalize the thought and his golden haired landwalker walked away. He tried not to pout as he was assured into the healer's cold hands.

The healers were terrible. They poked and prodded until he was black and blue. He scowled at them, batting their hands away. He was fine, he knew what was wrong. The pain in his legs should fade with time so these evil healers could back off. Percy was in the middle of a serious stare down with a particularly stubborn healer when Annabeth's voice reached his ears.

"What's wrong with him?"

"We are not sure ma'am," one of the healers informed the princess in a hushed whisper. Their eyes flickered over to him and Percy waved at his landwalker. She seemed surprised, and laced her fingers together as if to stop herself from waving back.

"What do you mean you're not sure?"

"Physically, he's seems perfectly healthy. His gait is what appears to be bothering him, but we can't find a cause. The best I can recommend is to stretch his legs and exercise them often."

Annabeth nodded, "We'll try that for a few days and then bring him back for a checkup."

Taking that as his cue, Percy hopped off the table, regretting the movement the second his feet hit the ground. Pain cut through his legs and he grimaced, stumbling. Annabeth was at his side in a second, arms wrapping around him to keep him upright. He smiled sheepishly at her.

"What were you thinking?" Annabeth asked, exasperate. He shrugged ruefully; he had not been thinking. The corner of her lips twitched and she shook her head.

"Come on, I've got him Ethan," Annabeth added as her guard came forward. Ethan halted, his suspicious eye still trained on Percy as he obligingly stepped aside for his princess.

"You must be hungry," Annabeth said.

"He should clean up first," Ethan pointed out, "Before he goes trudging through the palace."

He eyed Percy's ratty, dirty clothes distastefully. Percy blinked down at the clothes Oceanus so thoughtfully provided for him, not understanding. Sure they were not as nice as the kind Annabeth wore but he did not see why it mattered.

"Right," Annabeth reluctantly agreed, her fingers tightening on Percy's arm. "I'll go ask the chef to prepare something, Ethan, while you help him clean up. He needs new clothes," Annabeth wrinkled her nose slightly, "and a bath. You smell like fish."

 _Well yeah,_ Percy thought, baffled. He always smelled like fish. Apparently that was offensive here on land, judging by the disgusted look on Ethan's face and Annabeth's apologetic shrug.

"It won't take long, and Ethan will be helpful, won't you?" Annabeth asked, fixing the one-eyed guard with a stern look.

"Of course my lady," Ethan sighed.

"I'll see you in a few minutes," Annabeth told Percy, smiling encouragingly as she patted his arm. Ethan took Percy by the elbow and led the sea prince away. Percy peered over his shoulder, and Annabeth gave him a smile as they disappeared around the corner. That made him feel better at least.

"Washroom is this way," Ethan grumbled as he pulled Percy along.

Percy struggled to keep up with his quick pace, and winced as the hurry sent shocks of pain up his legs. Ethan took no notice. Percy studied his silently fuming companion. The patch he wore over his eye was frayed and looked old. Percy wondered what happened. Under the sea, stray fish hooks or debris caught in a fast current were the biggest culprits of eye damage, but he doubted that ailed the landwalker. Ethan noticed the scrutiny and turned sharply to glare at Percy.

"Got a problem?" He asked harshly, his jaw clenched.

Percy blinked in surprise. What? He had no problem, well except the pain in his legs and loss of his vocal cords. He tilted his head to the side. Ethan huffed. His curiosity getting the better of him and out weighing any reservations he had about the landwalker, Percy motioned towards his eyes and then Ethan's. _What happened?_

Ethan's scowl deepened.

"I don't wear the patch for fun," Ethan snapped, "The other one doesn't work."

 _Yeah I figured that,_ Percy thought, rolling his eyes. Ethan was not paying attention though. He scowled furiously at the wall. Percy did not mean to upset him (although he seemed to live in a permanent state of anger so Percy was not a hundred percent sure if he upset him or if this was normal behavior). Either way, he gently tapped the guard, who snarled wordless at him. Percy ignored him, choosing instead to point to his own throat.

 _Don't worry about it_ , he wanted to say, _my voice doesn't work. Doesn't make us any less._

"Oh yeah," Ethan mumbled, "You're mute. I forgot." he looked slightly abashed so Percy grinned at him. _Don't worry about it._

"Damn you smile too much," Ethan exclaimed but he did not look upset so Percy counted it as a win. He seemed to lighten up a bit anyway. "Come on, it's right here."

He led Percy into a strange room. The floor was cold on his bare feet, which was actually rather soothing on his pained appendages. In the center of the room, sunk into the ground, was a little ocean. Percy blinked at it in surprise, creeping closer as Ethan gathered some items up in the corner of the room.

"I can't promise the water won't be freezing, but its better then creek water. We get real baths up here, it's nice I won't lie. Here's some soap, make sure to scrub real good okay? You really do stint." Ethan said, putting a strange white bar in his hand. "And here's a towel to dry off with. Drew managed to wrestle up some clothes for you to wear, I think they're her brother's but I didn't ask."

Percy raised his eyebrows as Ethan dumped the items into his arms. Two of them at least he recognized, the parted garment landwalkers wore over their legs and the one that covered their torso. He guessed the long sheet was what Ethan called a 'towel'.

"Don't take all day, the princess is waiting." Ethan added. "So...everything alright? I can leave?"

 _Not really, I have no idea what any of this stuff is,_ Percy thought but he nodded anyway.

"Good, I'll be outside, call if you - I mean," Ethan shifted awkwardly, "just come out when you're done."

Percy nodded again and the guard ducked out of the room, his face flushed and one good eye fixed on the ground. As the door shut with an odd little click, Percy turned his attention back to the water. He dumped the items Ethan gave him next to the mini ocean. Curious, he knelt beside the water and dipped his fingers in. He did not know what Ethan meant, the water was not cold at all. It did smell funny though. Actually, it smelled nothing like the ocean. There was no overlapping and comforting scent of the colorful and flourishing fish population, or the deep serene smell of seaweed, or even the ever present salt. He did not like it. Still, the landwalkers seemed to want him in it, so he stripped and sank into the strange water.

The water was actually kind of shallow. Percy sat at the bottom of the mini not-ocean and the water only came halfway up his chest. His legs, which were shorter than his tail had been, could barely stretch out in the compact area. _Landwalkers are strange_ , Percy thought as he picked up the little white bar Ethan left. What was he supposed to do with this? Scrub himself? He shrugged but vowed to figure it out.

He was not sure how long he spent in the strange water, but it must have been a while because Ethan pounded impatiently on the door.

"Come on, the princess is waiting. Hurry it up."

Percy glanced up at the door. He finally figured the white bar out and his skin actually felt smooth and clean. Which was uncomfortable, Percy missed his healthy layer of salt. But landwalkers did not live in the sea, they would not have their pores clogged with salt so Percy reluctantly scrubbed it away. At Ethan's impatient call, Percy decided he was clean enough and climbed out. He vaguely remembered Ethan mentioning something about the towel being used to 'dry off'. Part of Percy rebelled against the idea of purposely drying himself off, but he firmly reminded himself that he no longer had a tail that would crack and bleed if it got too dry. Landwalkers preferred to be dry. He used the towel to mop up excess water, refusing to be upset about it. He quickly donned the clothes Ethan left. They were a little tight, but Percy was not picky. He opened the door and found Ethan waiting.

"About time," Ethan rolled his eye, "What'd you do go for a swim? Come on, Princess Annabeth keeps asking for you."

He led Percy down the cold hallway, slower and gentler then last time. Percy glanced curiously around the landwalker's palace as they walked. It was vastly different than his father's. Large windows lined the walls, allowing sunlight to pour into the hall and brightly bath the entire floor with brilliant yellows and oranges. Adornments covered the spaces between the windows, and Percy had no idea what half of them were. Part of him wanted to stop and take it all in, but Ethan refused to slow down and the other half of Percy wanted to see Annabeth again so he kept walking.

Ethan led him to the end of the hall where two gigantic heavy doors towered. In the center of the dark wood an elaborate and beautiful animal sprawled, wings spread wide and head cocked haughtily. Percy barely had time to admire the majestic creature before the twin doors opened and Ethan ushered him inside. They walked into a large room and Percy gasped. The entire back wall was completely made up of windows, crisp clear light filtering into the lavish space and allowing him to gaze down the hillside on the village below and beyond that, the rolling ocean waves. A long elaborate table stretched out in the center of the room, empty seats gleaming, and at the end sat his landwalker. Annabeth glanced up as they entered, the symbol covered item in her hand falling onto the table. She stared at him as he walked closer, her eyes widening. Percy wondered in panic if he had something on his face. Annabeth swallowed visible as she stood.

"Oh Drew gave you Eros' clothes," Annabeth said, her eyes fixed on his chest. Self-conscious, Percy glanced down at himself. Sure the clothes were a little tight, but he thought that was okay? Was he wrong?

"Thank you Ethan, that'll be all for now," Annabeth dismissed, quickly glancing over at her guard. Ethan bowed and left the pair be. Percy managed to tamper down his nerves to smile when Annabeth glanced back at him.

"Sit down, your legs look like they're bothering you," Annabeth said, clearing her throat. Her cheeks were tinted red a little. Percy thought it was adorable. He sat where she motioned and the landwalker sat across from him.

"While we wait for our food, I thought we could figure a few things out. Like your name, for one. Can you read?"

Percy's brow furrowed. Read? What did that mean? Seeing his confusion, Annabeth held the symbol covered item out to him. Percy gently took it from her hands, he knew how much she treasured it so he vowed to be very careful. He turned the item over in his hands, feeling the hard cover before opening it up. The inside was filled with white sheets covered in the strange black symbols. He peered back up at Annabeth, unsure what she wanted him to do.

Annabeth's shoulders fell, her mouth pulling down slightly. "You can't. That's okay, I really didn't expect you too. Most people can't, but it was wishful thinking giving you the book."

Percy glanced back at the symbols. Merfolks had no use for symbols, not really. Poseidon used them sparingly, usually to mark his domain. Percy knew a few symbol, such as 'Poseidon', 'Triton', 'Danger', and of course his own name. He wondered if Annabeth would be able to 'read' that if he drew it. He put the book flat on the table. Using two fingers, he drew the 'Percy' symbol on the open page. Annabeth's eyes widened, her face lightening up as she watched him trace the symbol again.

"Did someone teach you how to write your name?" She asked in excitement. She procured what looked like a feather from a bag on her left, then a little black container. She dipped the feather in the black sticky substance and held it out to him. She wanted him to draw with that? He usually just etched symbols into rock, or coral, or whatever. Oh well, he shrugged and took the feather from her. He pressed the tip against the page and traced the symbol for his name. He grinned and held it out to her.

"This is so great," Annabeth happily said, grinning in return as she took the book back. Her smile disappeared as her eyes trailed over what he drew. Percy sighed; she did not understand. While they seemed the share the same language, this evidently did not extent to their symbols. Percy tried not to be too disappointed.

"I've never seen this language before," Annabeth said, critically examining his symbol. He suddenly found himself at the receiving end of that analytical gaze. He tried not to squirm. "Where are you from?"

Percy was not sure if she was just talking out loud or if she expected him to answer. He turned to look out the expansive window behind him. He could see the ocean far below, waves crashing against the shore. Leagues below, Percy knew, his father would probably be settling down to dinner, Triton sulking along the grounds before giving in and joining Poseidon. Whales would return from the depths of the ocean after a long day of feeding. Dolphins playfully splashing in the late evening, clown fish settling into their coral refuges.

"Across the ocean?" Annabeth asked, noticing his gaze. Percy turned his attention back to the landwalker, contemplating how to respond. He nodded slowly. Annabeth sighed.

"I don't know any of those languages," she said, her face pinching at the admission, as if it pained her. "But don't worry, I'll think of something, even if I have to resort to guessing your name."

Percy grinned at her determination and she grinned back. She reached across the table, her hand inches from his when a voice interrupted.

"Dinner is ready m'lady. Your brother excuses himself, he wishes to dine alone tonight."

Annabeth snatched her hand back.

"Hm? Yes, that's alright. Bring it in, my guest must be starving."

Servants shuffled into the room, setting plates loaded with steaming food and utensils before the pair before disappearing again. Percy stared down at his plate, perplexed. What the _hell_ was this? It barely resembled the food he was used to. He peaked up at Annabeth. The blonde landwalker seemed oblivious to his plight. She already gathered her silverware in hand and began to cut the atrocities on her plate. Percy experimentally poked at the still steaming articles he was expected to ingest. A bed of green leaves spread out on the bottom of his plate, not unlike seaweed although wider and lighter in color. Strange orange pieces rested on top of that, surrounded by what he could only assume was some sort of meat. But it smelled funny. He poked it again.

"Carrots and chicken."

Percy almost jumped at Annabeth's voice. She watched him, her lips pressed together in an obvious attempt not to laugh at his baffled expression.

"I guess you haven't had it before huh?"

Percy shook his head. He had no idea what either of those things were. A real landwalker probably would though, so he picked up his eating utensils and determinedly set to eating it. After all, Annabeth seemed to have no problem with it. He speared one of the orange 'carrots', raising an eyebrow when the pointed metal easily sliced through the squishy food. The carrots were not bad, he thought as he bravely popped one of them into his mouth. Something sweet and sticky coated them, which he could do without, but it was edible. The chicken however, was disgusting. He could barely choke it down. He would stick to fish, thank you very much. He refused to complain however, and valiantly ate most of the revolting food.

Annabeth talked while they ate. She explained to him that the queen, her mother, was on a diplomatic trip to one of their neighboring countries, which left her brother, the crown prince Malcom, in charge. She also assured him he would be looked after during his stay, as if that were something he was worried about.

"You're my guest," she told him firmly, "I have a guest room prepared for you. And my healers will keep an eye on your legs. We'll find out what's causing you pain don't worry."

Percy was not worried, but he was perfectly content to let her fuss. He grinned at her over the table and she faltered in her speech before smiling back.

"M'lady?" A servant appeared at the end of the table, inclining his head at Percy before turning to bow low at the princess. "M'lord Malcom wishes to speak with you."

Percy caught the look of irritation that flashed across Annabeth's face before she composed herself. "Very well. Tell him I shall meet him after I tend to my guest."

"Ma'am?"

"Prince Malcom can wait," Annabeth said dismissively, "tell him I'll just be a minute."

She stood up and walked around to hold her arm out to Percy, who scrambled to his feet, wincing at the pain it caused him. He linked his arm through Annabeth's and, head held high, she lead him away.

"Do your legs hurt worse than earlier?" She asked as they walked, "I can stop at the healers if you need to."

They did. Percy felt as though he were walking on glass, but he shook his head. There was nothing the landwalkers could do for him. He only hoped it would fade with time, but it had been a few hours and the pain showed no sign of relenting. He gratefully leaned into Annabeth, the pain in his legs a convenient excuse to press close to his landwalker. Wayward strands of her curly hair tickled his cheek and he fought the urge to lay his head against hers.

"Alright, but if it gets worse, don't be an idiot. Inform us so we can try and make it better."

Percy huffed, a silent exhale of air that made Annabeth's eyebrow raise. She leveled him an unimpressed look.

"Don't give me that, I know you would ignore it. Oh, here's your room."

They stopped outside a heavy brown door. Annabeth seemed disappointed as she released his arm. "You should be perfectly comfortable, this is one of our best rooms, usually reserved for foreign parties. There's even a washroom adjoined. I'll send Ethan for you in the morning."

Percy nodded, trying not to let his disappointment at her departure show. Annabeth gave him a small smile. It faded, her brow furrowing and lips pressing together as she scanned his face. She took a deep breath and Percy curiously listened as she spoke.

"You know, you look terribly familiar to me. I swear, I've meet you before. Not just in the passing either. Have we met before?" Annabeth asked, her wide eyes wandering over his face, pausing at his own eyes.

She remembered. His pain and discomfort suddenly did not seem so bad as he grinned at her.

"We have," Annabeth deduced, her own smile growing. She eyes shone brightly as she exclaimed, "I knew it. Where - "

"Princess Annabeth."

Annabeth scowled over her shoulder as Drew appeared, the pretty guard looking down her nose at Percy before turning her cool gaze back to the princess.

Drew did not seem fazed by her princess' irritation. "Your brother wishes to speak to you. Now."

"I'm coming," Annabeth said impatiently. She turned back to Percy, shifting from foot to foot. She did not want to leave, Percy realized with a grin. "I'm sorry, we'll talk more in the morning okay? Sleep well."

She gave him one last smile and let Drew usher her away. Percy watched her go, still grinning. She remembered him. He walked into the room Annabeth provided, silently shaking with glee. Even the pain in his legs could not dampen his mood. Annabeth remembered him.

"Percy."

Percy jumped. If he still possessed a voice, he probably would have emitted a very un-prince like shout. He was on guard at once, crouching low. He did not have the ocean to protect him anymore, but he sure as hell could put up a fight.

"Percy it is only me."

Percy gaped in surprise at the woman sitting on his bed. She clearly had two legs, dangling over the edge of the plush bed, complete with two feet and everything. Yet there was no mistake: he was looking at Hestia. She stood, concern etched in her kind face. On her fully functional legs, she slowly inched forward until he totally relaxed, his heart returning to an acceptable level. Percy vaguely remembered Oceanus mention something about his father granting Hestia legs when she was on land. Hestia hesitated, clearly distressed. Percy waved off her concern, holding a hand out in a gesture of good faith. She immediately grasped his hand, giving his fingers a squeeze before taking his face in her hands, anxiously checking him for injury.

"Are you alright? You're not injured are you?" She demanded. When he shook his head she breathed a sigh of relief, pulling him close in a tight hug.

"Thank the gods, we were so worried. What were you thinking?" She gently slapped the side of his head, pulling back to look him in the eye. "Your father is frantic. He has the entire kingdom searching for you!"

Percy winced. He really had not thought Poseidon would react so quickly. Triton's sulks could last for weeks, he figured his father would let Percy cool off for at least a few days before assembling the cavalry. Then again, his father was terribly overprotective.

"You need to come back," Hestia said, pulling back until she only clung to his arms. "Now."

Percy shook his head. He could not go back. Not yet. He knew Hestia would not understand, but he had to try to communicate with her somehow so he motioned outside towards the door.

"What?" Hestia asked, confused. "Speak to me my prince."

Percy grinned sheepishly at her, tapping his throat and shaking his head. Hestia drew in a sharp breath.

"You can't," She realized. "Percy that is old magic. There's a reason your father doesn't use it anymore. The potion, that's what you took to get your legs wasn't it?" Percy nodded. "Percy that's dangerous! Does it hurt when you walk?"

He nodded again.

"Oh dear," Hestia fretted. "Yes that was a side effect. The potion hasn't been used for years, your father found a better way. It sort of feels like being stabbed when you walk doesn't it? Oh my prince."

Percy smiled at her, reassuringly squeezing her hand. _It's okay, I can handle it._ Hestia squeezed his hand back. She sighed and pulled him over to the bed, bidding him to sit down.

"You couldn't have brewed the potion yourself, and I mean no offense by that my prince." Percy shrugged, none taken. "Who brewed it for you then?"

Percy stared at her, uncertain how to reply without his voice. This was not an easy answer, one he could point at or draw a symbol for. Hestia noticed his frustration.

"It's okay, I'll ask around when I return to the sea. See what names I can find," Hestia soothed him. "If I could find Grover I am sure that would help."

Percy nodded. Grover would be helpful. He paused, her words sinking in. _If_ she could find Grover. He met Hestia's eye with his wide ones. _Keep him safe from Dad's wrath_ , he silently pleaded. Hestia got the message and nodded gravely.

"Don't fret, I'll keep him safe." Hestia assured him. She sat next to him, chewing on her lip. "You don't want to come back."

 _Not yet,_ Percy thought, shaking his head. He met Hestia's eyes, hoping she understood he was not abandoning his people. Agitated, he leapt to his feet. He winced at the pain it caused but waved off Hestia's concern.

"You don't want to come back _yet_ ," Hestia hedged and Percy grinned, turning to nod at her. She frowned at him, trying to decipher the thoughts running through his head. He pointed out the door, then down at his legs.

"You want to learn more about the landwalkers?" Hestia guessed.

 _Kind of,_ Percy thought, waving his hand sideways to try and convey the thought. He held out his hand, wiggling his ring finger.

"Marriage?" Hestia's eyebrow raised in surprise as she guessed correctly. Percy pointed back out towards the ocean. Her eyes widened. "Oh. You think that would force your father to reconsider his thoughts on the landwalkers."

Percy grinned even wider, thrilled she jumped to the same conclusion he had. Hestia nodded thoughtfully, looking out his window at the restless ocean in the distance.

"That…just might work," she conceded slowly. "I love my Lord, do not get me wrong, but he does not like to listen to my reports. He feels I am too sympathetic to the landwalkers. He is very much set in his ways. But if you were to marry one, he would have no choice but to listen. You are his soft spot. Yes. That actually is a pretty sound plan."

Percy's shoulders sank in relief. If Hestia thought his plan was good, then it really must have some merit. Any residual worries he had melted away as he sat down next to her again.

"Here, let me tell you what I know about the landwalkers' culture," Hestia said. "To better aid you in blending in."

Percy leaned back and let the mermaid explain landwalker culture to him. It was so different from life under the sea! He was immensely grateful to Hestia for her advice, listening carefully as she tried to coach him through the proper way to act on land. When he started to yawn, Hestia stopped talking and gave him a small smile.

"You've had a long day," she said kindly, "I should let you rest." She leaned forward to press a kiss to his forehead. "Be safe my prince. If anybody can pull this off, it would be you."

She stood up and curtsied, her head dipping low even as Percy waved the formality off. She gave him one last smile before slipping out the door. He was not sure how she managed to get in unseen, but he trusted Hestia and knew she would be fine. He laid down on the bed, which was vastly different from the one in his underwater room. He tried not to dwell on it as he mulled over the information Hestia gave him. He was not the best at sitting still and listening, but he thought he got the gist of what Hestia told him. He could not wait to see Annabeth again tomorrow, armed with his new knowledge. He was still grinning as he drifted into sleep.

Percy ate breakfast with Ethan the following morning. He checked the room for Annabeth, but the guard shook his head.

"She's got duties to attend to this morning before she can see you. She has to go into town later, and she wanted me to ask if you wished to accompany her or – "

Percy nodded so eagerly Ethan trailed off. Percy almost thought he saw a smile cross the usually angry guard's face as he shook his head. Percy raised an eyebrow and his companion punched him lightly in the shoulder.

"Shut up. I'll inform the princess. I should warn you though, it'll be boring."

Percy scoffed; he doubted that. They met Annabeth outside the castle, by the carriage that brought him to the palace in the first place. Percy was petting the creatures called horses when she appeared. He tried not to stare as she walked closer. Instead of the usual regal attire, Annabeth was dressed casually. Her clothes were still fine and beautiful, but more relaxed and not unlike the attire he saw the other landwalkers wear. She looked comfortable, and she smiled when she spotted him. Percy grinned back, stepping forward to greet her.

"Good morning," she greeted warmly. Percy took her outstretched hand and placed a kiss on the back. She stuttered a little, and Percy heard Ethan snicker behind them. Annabeth heard him too. She scowled, straightening up to glare at her guard.

"Prepare the carriage, Ethan, we have a long day ahead of us." She narrowed her eyes at her guard, who, still chuckling, did as his princess demanded. Annabeth turned back to Percy. "I hope this won't be too boring for you."

 _It won't be,_ Percy thought. The ride into the village was quiet. Ethan remained silent, the comradery that sprung up between the boys not enough to make him break his stoic mask around his princess. Annabeth was lost in her own world, engrossed in one of her books. Percy did not mind, he enjoyed watching the world pass by.

"Alex."

Percy turned to find Annabeth watching him carefully. He stared at her in confusion, unsure what her outburst meant.

"Is your name Alex?" Percy made a face. Annabeth's lips twitched. "I didn't think so. Does it sound like Alex?" Percy shook his head. "Does it start with the 'ah' sound?"

Another shake of his head.

"Okay. Does it start with the 'bah' sound?"

"You're not going to go through the entire alphabet are you?" Ethan groaned. "Do you know how unlikely it is you're going to actually guess his name?"

Annabeth ignored him, looking expectantly at Percy. He shook his head. Ethan let his head fall against the side of the carriage.

"This is going to be a long trip isn't he?" He complained.

Percy could not help but laugh, shaking noiselessly as Annabeth gave her guard a light kick. She continued to question Percy, throwing out sounds and names as they continued down the bumpy road. He shook his head every time, touched and amused by her effort. She never came close to guessing Percy, but it was nice nonetheless. The carriage stopped outside the village Annabeth called York. Landwalkers went about their business, stopping to bow or curtesy to their princess before hurrying along. Percy watched them go with interest.

"'Gah'?" Annabeth pressed as she linked her arm through his and led him through the village. He shook his head, eyes wide as he took in the commotion around him. His legs ached, a constant sharp pain that he valiantly ignored as he drank in the sight of people calling out to them from behind wooden stands, each stand filled with different and exotic merchandise Percy had never seen before. He tried to stay behind and look at some of it, much to Annabeth's annoyance.

"They're just cheap necklaces," she hissed in his ear as she unsuccessfully tried to make him move on from a particularly shiny stand. The things that were laid out on the table were glossy and pretty, pearl-like balls connected to a long string. He wondered what 'cheap' meant, from the way Annabeth hissed it, he did not think it was a compliment. He could not understand why, they were pretty. He smiled at the landwalker behind the stand, who seemed startled. He managed to return the smile before Annabeth dragged Percy away.

Eventually, Annabeth threw her arms up in exasperation as she realized she could not drag him away from stands fast enough.

"I'm not going to get anything done if we keep stopping," she exclaimed.

Percy faltered, guilt shooting through him. He had not meant to hold the princess up. It was just, everything was so new, so different, so _fascinating_ he just wanted to stop and take it all in. Next to him, Ethan shifted uncomfortably, giving Percy a sympathetic look.

"Ma'am," the guard began hesitantly, "perhaps we could continue with your activities and your friend could stay in the market. We could pick him up when you're finished."

Annabeth did not seem to hear him. She stared at Percy, who tried his best not to look too disappointed. She was the princess after all, she had better things to do then entertain him. He forced a smile and waved his hand, trying to convey that he was fine with Ethan's suggestion.

"It can wait," Annabeth declared. Ethan look startled.

"Ma'am?"

"Cancel everything I had planned for today," the princess repeated firmly, linking her arm through Percy's. "None of it is especially pressing."

Percy blinked at her in surprise and the corner of his landwalker's lips curled.

"I can't have you thinking the best we have to offer is those cheap necklaces," Annabeth rationalized. "Come on, I'll show you something better."

Percy grinned as the princess dragged him further into the market, leaving a stunned Ethan behind. Around them, Annabeth's subjects watched with wide eyes as their princess strode among them. From their amazement, Percy gathered she rarely spent time in the market. People tripped over themselves in their eagerness to greet her. Ever regal and composed, Annabeth met them kindly as Percy excitedly dragged her around the square, determined to see everything in the short time the princess was free. Each step still sent shards of agony up his legs, but it was worth it to have Annabeth at his side, introducing him to people and the strange lifestyle of the landwalkers.

"This is Master Midas, he is the finest metal crafter in all the land," Annabeth declared proudly. Behind this particularly gleaming and shiny stand, the metal crafter beamed, his entire face lighting up under the princess' praise. "He can craft beautiful and delicate jewelry with the most precious of metals."

She leaned forward to examine the sparkling objects before Master Midas as Percy nodded absently, his attention elsewhere. He reached out to curiously run his fingers over a painted stone in the stand beside Midas'. The movement caught Annabeth's attention and her head turned. When she saw what caught his attention she gave a sigh.

"I show you the most expensive and prized stand in all my kingdom and you are more interested in the child's craft next door." She despaired, but she was fighting back a smile.

Percy looked sheepishly at the affronted metal crafter before grinning at Annabeth. He did not care much for the metal objects of Master Midas'. Sure they were nice, but personally he thought the pearl-like necklaces of the first stand were prettier. And the painted rock he curiously picked up had lovely blue swirls on it, much more interesting than the plain yellow of Midas' metals. It reminded him of the sea.

"Mommy, he likes my rock," a young voice squealed. Ducked behind the stand beside Midas, a little girl peaked up at him, her eyes shining. The woman running the stand flushed, reaching down to pull the child away.

"Shh dear," her mother fretted but Percy just grinned and crouched before the girl. He held the rock out to her with a smile.

 _Very pretty,_ he wanted to say. He ran his fingers over the painted swirls and gestured towards the girl, _did you make it?_

"He wants to know if she painted it herself," Annabeth translated. Percy grinned up at her from his spot on the ground. Her face was twisted funny, gray eyes trained on his face as if she were trying to puzzle something out.

"I did!" The little girl giggled, trying to escape her mother's grasp. She wiggled free and came to stop before Percy. She gave a little curtesy, her eyes bright.

Percy smile encouragingly at her, reaching into his pocket and curling his fingers around a smooth cold object. He pulled it out of his pocket and rolled the little white ball in his palm. A remnant of the ocean, safeguarded and protected beneath the surface until it shone bright as the sun, ready for the world: a pearl. Percy gently placed it in the girl's little hand and pulled her stone to his chest.

"Trade!" The little girl realized, bouncing on her heels. She reverently held the pearl against her chest, too young to understand the value of what she was given. But she would cherish it more than any adult could ever, for wealth meant nothing to the small child but rather kindness ruled her heart. She bobbed another curtesy and rushed off to show her mother.

Percy stood up and brushed the dirt off his pants. He held the rock out for Annabeth to admire and found the princess gaping at him. He cocked his head, _what?_

"That was a pearl."

Percy nodded. Annabeth seemed at a loss for words. Her mouth opened and closed as she watched the little girl proudly show her mother her new treasure. Finally, Annabeth asked, " _Where_ did you get a pearl?"

Percy raised an eyebrow and looked towards the ocean. From their spot, nestled snugly in the middle of the market, he could not see the vast blue expanse that was his home but he could still hear the siren call in the back of his mind.

"The ocean?" Annabeth followed his line of sight. "You got so lucky as to find a clam with a pearl in it and you just give it to a little girl."

 _Did you see how happy she was?_ Percy wondered, grinning and nodding his head at the little girl. Her mother had sat down, a hand clutched over her heart as she realized just what he gave her daughter. Her eyes filled with tears and he shifted uncomfortably. Bother, he had not wanted her to do that. Pearls were easy for him to find, honestly it was just a little kindness for a sweet child.

"You traded a pearl for a child's painted rock," Annabeth said, but she linked her arms through his once more. From the way she stared at him, Percy got the feeling he finally did something right for the first time in his life. He smiled as she led him away from the market. Despite his best effort, it was getting harder to ignore the agony in his legs and he found himself leaning more heavily on Annabeth as they navigated through the market.

Drew waited impatiently at the edge of the market, her beautiful face twisted unattractively as her foot tapped. Percy eyed her speculatively before glancing behind then at Ethan, who silently shadowed them without complaint. He could not believe he once believed Ethan was the surly half of the pair.

"Drew thinks we need to head back soon," Ethan told them, sounding almost as disappointed by the idea as Percy was.

"It is getting dark," Annabeth sighed, turning her wise grey eyes to the fading sunlight.

The market had thinned, stalls closing up for the night and landwalkers returning home for supper. In the center of the square, a group of landwalkers gathered. They held strange instruments and, as he watched, began to play. Music, he realized in wonder. The sounds and instruments were different from those he was accustomed to under the sea, but the melody still appealed to his ears. As the song picked up, a man approached a blushing lady and bowed low. The woman giggled and took his hand and the pair broke away from the crowd to stand before the musicians. They began to walk strangely, holding onto each other, their feet and legs moving almost synchronized as they glided across the ground.

Dancing! They were dancing!

He had never seen landwalkers dance before. Poseidon held plenty of balls (in the vain hope one of his sons would find a respectable suiter) so dancing was not alien to the sea prince, but this was very different. He carefully noticed the way they moved, the placement of their feet and legs. It looked complicated, it looked fun.

"Hey," Annabeth nudged him, regaining his attention. "We're getting ready to leave."

Percy looked longingly at the dancers then back at Annabeth.

"No," Drew said, appearing at their side in an instant. She scowled at Percy. "We don't have time for dancing."

Percy ignored her, making his eyes as wide and pleading as possible. He could feel Annabeth's resolve wavering. He smiled as charmingly as he could and she sighed.

"One dance," she allowed.

If he had a voice, Percy would have cheered. He pulled Annabeth out into the sea of dancers. He tried to mimic to the movement of the other landwalkers and ended up stepping right on Annabeth's feet. Maybe this was not such a good idea, he thought wincing as he tried to pull away from Annabeth.

"You don't have much experience with dancing do you?" Annabeth asked with a grin. "No, come back here Seaweed Brain, I can teach you. Just follow my lead, ready?"

Seaweed Brain? Percy twisted his face at the nickname and Annabeth laughed. His heart swelled and he grinned, letting his landwalker take the lead. She coached him through the song, then another and then another until he got the hang of finless dancing. This was a great idea. Annabeth held him tightly in her arms, her warmth seeping into his very being as they twirled around the floor. The music slowed and Annabeth with it, until they swayed to the dying sound. Annabeth rested her forehead against his shoulder, her eyes closed as he held her close. Percy closed his eyes. Everything was perfect.

"M'lady?"

"Yes," Annabeth said, straightening up immediately at the sound of Ethan's voice. Percy tried not to glare at the guard, who gave him an apologetic grin.

"We need to go."

"Of course," Annabeth said. Percy reluctantly released her. After the long day, his legs ached awfully. The dancing truly had not helped him any. As they started for the carriage, he found himself lagging behind as the pain started to get to him. Fire laced up his body and he could not withhold a grimace.

"Hey Seaweed Brain, we need to get back before – " Annabeth started to say, looking over her shoulder at him. She frowned when she noticed his pained expression that he could not quite mask and was at his side in an instant.

"I forgot about your legs," She said, her face dark. "Why didn't you remind me? You shouldn't have danced for so long."

Percy waved her off. Dancing with her was totally worth it.

"Ethan, give us a hand," Annabeth demanded and the one eyed man helped Percy limp along to the carriage.

The carriage waited alongside the shore, not too far from where it waited when Annabeth found Percy. Percy looked out at the unsettled ocean, guilt churning in his stomach as he took in the stormy waves. Large, dark waves crashed violently upon the shore, sea foam bubbling angrily along the sand. Further out the water swirled fiercely as it channeled Poseidon's anger and fear.

"Been like that for a while," Ethan said, noticing Percy's gaze. "We've lost three ships. All sailing has been suspended until it clears up. I've never seen such a violent storm."

Percy chewed on his lip and let the guard help him into the carriage.

* * *

Ethan had to help him all the way to his room that night. His legs caused him pure agony and he sank gratefully onto his bed, closing his eyes against the sharp pain. When someone knocked on the door he silently groaned, rolling over in bed. Just the thought of answering the door was painful.

"My lord?"

Hestia.

Percy sighed. He struggled to his feet and painfully made his way over to the door.

"My lord what happened?" She asked in alarm when she caught sight of him. Her arms wound around him and he gratefully leaned against her, letting the mermaid lead him back to his bed.

Once seated, he just gestured towards his legs and shrugged.

"They still pain you," Hestia said, her expression pained. "My lord, perhaps this is a bad idea."

Percy shook his head. No, this was still a good idea.

"Your father grows frantic," Hestia said. "He fears for you."

That was a problem. As Hestia paced nervously, Percy got an idea.

After some considerable time and a frustrating game of charades, Percy handed a piece of metal over to the mermaid. Hestia turned the piece over in her hand so she could examine the large symbol he etched on its surface. It was his symbol, the one that meant _Percy_. Symbols were rarely used in his father's and seldom did his own appear. Poseidon would recognized who scratched it out.

"I don't know how I'll get it to him," Hestia said, tucking the inscription away carefully. "But I'll figure it out. This should calm him down, at least a little. He'll know you're alive."

 _Which will have to do for now,_ Percy thought with a nod.

Hestia sighed, leaning forward to kiss his forehead.

"Be careful my prince," she murmured, pulling back. "We need you."

He gave her a reassuring smile. It would be okay.

The ocean calmed down after that. While never exactly 'calm' Poseidon's storm lost its ferocity. Percy was grateful. Now he could focus on more important things, like Annabeth. For the next few weeks, Percy found himself a welcomed guest in the palace. He spent most of his time with the princess herself, sometimes accompanying her out to various villages or even just keeping her company while she sorted through terribly long papers with the strange landwalker symbols on them. When Annabeth was busy, he shadowed Ethan who oddly enough did not seem to mind. He even met Malcolm, the crown prince. He shared the blonde hair and stormy eyes of his sister, but that was where their similarities ended. Percy did not think the prince liked him much, but it did not matter. He got to spent time with Annabeth and he loved every second.

Annabeth liked to walk the beach in the early evening after dinner and Percy was only too happy to join her. They walked arm in arm along the warm sand, watching the sky turn spectacular shades of orange and red. Percy avoided putting his feet in the surf for fear his father would notice but contented himself watching Annabeth do it.

Annabeth gazed out at the ocean, her eyes distant.

"Percy," she said softly and his head whipped around so fast he could hear it crack.

"Is that?" Annabeth asked in disbelief at his stunned look. "Is that _your_ name?"

Percy nodded emphatically, grinning so widely it hurt.

"Gods, it was just," Annabeth said, stunned, "it was just in my head. I had no idea... I've been trying to guess your name forever and I stumble on it accidentally!"

She sounded so outraged, so utterly offended by her own mind that Percy could not help but laugh. He silently shook with laughter while she elbowed him in the ribs.

"Cut it out, it's not funny. I should have been able to deduce that." She complained, but she started laughing with him. They laughed together, Annabeth's loud vocal laughter joining his silent one as they sat in the sand.

Annabeth leaned against him, her blonde hair spraying across his shoulder. He smiled and played with a strand of her hair as she looked up at him, her gray eyes so close and wide.

"I've never met anyone like you." Annabeth admitted softly. "You're so…surprised and _amazed_ by the world. It's like every day, everything we do, you find something amazing in all of it. I used to think my life was so boring; I review laws and court papers, I listen to the elite and the gossipers, and only sometimes I got to head out across the ocean for a diplomatic talk. But, with you, I find life exciting. Things I use to hate or find tedious – boring – " she clarified at his confused look – "it's not with you. And you don't even have to say a word."

Percy stared at his landwalker, stunned. He fiercely longed for his voice, so he could tell her how much she meant to _him._ About how she _wasn't_ boring at all, that she helped him see clearly, that he made less stupid, impulsive decisions when she was around. She kept him grounded, like the holdfasts that tether seaweeds to the ocean floor. He opened and closed his mouth, lost. She was so close, so perfect so –

He kissed her.

Her breath hitched and for one terrible moment Percy thought he did something wrong but then she was kissing him back and it was _glorious._ She smelled like paper and ink and sunshine, her hand coming up to tangle in his hair and he could not help but smile against her lips.

"Gods, do you ever stop smiling?" She demanded, pulling back enough to huff the exclamation but he chased after her, silencing her with another kiss. Percy did not know how long they sat there, kissing and giggling until Annabeth finally pulled away. She placed her forehead against his, still running her fingers through his hair.

"I almost drown not too long before we found you," Annabeth told him suddenly.

Percy opened his eyes in surprise. Annabeth had closed her eyes. He could count every eyelash on her face. Regardless of Percy's burning curiosity, Annabeth never spoke of that night. Of course, he could not bring it up anyway and he started to fear she did not even remember. She had his undivided attention and he waited anxiously for her to continue.

"And it, ah, you're going to think I'm crazy – "

Percy shook his head firmly, reaching up to hold Annabeth's head against his. _Not crazy._

"Someone rescued me," Annabeth told him softly. "I know that sounds crazy but it's true. I was drowning, lost at sea, but someone _saved me."_

She remembered. She _remembered._ Percy kissed her again, quickly, before standing up.

"Percy?" She asked, confused as he pulled her to her feet as well.

 _It was me_ , Percy thought, pulling her towards the surf. _You're not crazy. I can prove it._ The ocean still responded to his call, regardless of his current physical condition, and he reached out to call the waves when a voice called.

"Ma'am?"

Percy scowled as Ethan crept closer.

"Ma'am your brother requires your presence." Ethan said reluctantly. Percy noticed a guard, one he saw around but never 'talked' to, standing stiffly at his side.

"Not now," Annabeth dismissed.

"Now ma'am, it's urgent." The other guard said. That caught Annabeth's attention. Percy's shoulder deflated. Well, not every moment could be perfect. He gave her a small smile and shrugged his shoulders.

"It'll be quick," She promised, lacing their fingers together. To his credit, the strange guard did not look surprised. Ethan looked smug.

"I'll keep Percy company," Ethan said as they walked back up to the castle. Annabeth glanced back at them, then ahead to where her brother waited.

Malcom looked nervous. He rung his hands anxiously and his eyes kept flickering from Annabeth to the guards to Percy then to the wall. Strange. Annabeth pressed a kiss to Percy's cheek and disappeared in the study after her brother.

"You're _so_ gone," Ethan cackled.

Percy glared at him but the other man just laughed harder. Annabeth ended up being in the study for a while. The pain in Percy's leg got too heavy to ignore so he sat on the floor and, after some grumbling, Ethan did the same. The one eyed guard was attempting to teach him some dice game when the study door slammed opened.

Percy tried to scramble to his feet as Annabeth stormed out, but the pain in his leg had him flat on his ass in a second. Annabeth faltered as he went down and he caught a glimpse of her face. She was upset. Her hands were shaking, her jaw twitching and breathing heavily. Their eyes met and her face twisted before she turned away and fled down the hall.

"What the – " Ethan seemed conflicted, between helping Percy and chasing after his princess. Duty kicked in and, with an apologetic look over his shoulder at Percy, took off down the hall after her.

Percy struggled to his feet, using the wall to steady himself. Malcom emerged from the study, his face pinched and still wringing his hands. He guiltily looked away when Percy tried to catch his eye.

"Help him to his room," the crown prince instructed one of his guards. "Ethan will undoubtedly visit him later."

One guard stepped forward and tried to help Percy, but the sea prince shrugged him off. He stumbled towards Malcom. _What's wrong?_

"Just, just go to bed," Malcom said, shaking his head and retreating into his study. Percy tried to follow, but his legs were on fire and he found himself kissing the floor again.

"Sir, if you would just," the guard tried again but Percy scowled and batted his unwanted hands away. He could walk by himself.

Percy could not make it back to his room. He slouched against the wall a few hallways down, panting noiselessly as he tried to breathe. Gods, his legs _hurts._ From the tip of his toes all the way up his thighs, _fire._ But he had to find Annabeth.

Ethan found him instead.

The guard took one look at him then sank to the ground next to him.

"Do you want to go to the healers?" Ethan asked. Percy shook his head. That would not do him any good.

 _Annabeth?_

"The princess is…" Ethan sighed, running a hand over his eyes. "Gods, she's upset Percy. The Queen sent a letter home. She's been working on diplomatic negotiations since before you arrived. She thinks she might have it, but she needs a final push. It was…decided that a marriage would synch the deal. A marriage between their youngest prince and…and Princess Annabeth."

* * *

 **A/n: Ah, first off let me apologize for the long delay. I hope the frankly ridiculous length of this chapter makes up for it. A lot of things are going on in my life right now, none of them particularly good and they are having an increasing negative affect on the creative aspect of my life. They also make me doubt myself and worry more. I couldn't get this chapter quite the way I liked it and I scrapped it many times (one time I deleted a whole 7k, yikes). And I guess I started worrying over whether this entire fairy tale was good enough. I felt like it wasn't as good as Mulan. I managed to calm myself down though, because every writer has their ups and downs. Some stories are just better than others. That doesn't mean that The Little Mermaid isn't good, because deep down I honestly think it is. It's just like how you can have a favorite book in a series, one you think is the _best,_ but that doesn't mean the other books in the series _aren't_ good. They are, just that one is the _best._ That's how I should look at it. Little Mermaid is _good_ and I need to stop doubting myself. **

**My personal problems aside, I want to thank all my lovely supporters because it's your love and reviews that got me through this. Seriously, you guys rock and I owe you all for this chapter. My deepest and most sincere thanks. I only hope you enjoyed this chapter ~***


	12. Little Mermaid: Kiss the Girl

**Part 4**

The Little Mermaid: Kiss the Girl

* * *

No.

Annabeth _couldn't_ get married.

Ethan had not even tried to make Percy return to his room after he broke the news. He awkwardly sat by Percy's side while the merman freaked out, staring determinedly at the floor.

 _Take me to her,_ Percy silently begged his friend. _Please._

Ethan sighed, running a hand through his hair. He fiddled with the edge of his eyepatch as he responded, "My job is to protect Princess Annabeth. And a lot of people think that's just, you know, making sure she doesn't get assassinated or injured. But it's more than that. It's my job to make sure the princess is _okay_ , in every sense of the word: physically, mentally, emotionally, the whole deal. Annabeth's always been fine, but not good. Never happy, I mean. She's not sad or depressed or anything like that. She was just – bored. Unexcited by life. Then you came along. You and your utterly ridiculous ways. Don't look at me like that! It's true – you traded a _pearl_ for a _rock."_

"Then, my princess starting smiling more. She starting engaging more, with her guards, with her subjects. She was _happier._ You make her…happy." Ethan finished, still not looking at Percy. "I should thank you for that. For me, and for everyone. These last few weeks, she's been the happiest I've ever seen her. She…she likes you a lot. But she's going to marry him."

Percy closed his eyes. He did not want to hear this. His heart felt like it was tearing in two.

"Our people always come first to Princess Annabeth. Her mother told her that this marriage would bring peace between our nation and our neighbor, who we have fought many wars against in the last few years. So she's going to marry him. I'm sorry. I wish it could be different."

 _So do I,_ Percy thought bitterly.

"You still want to see her don't you?" Ethan asked. Percy nodded firmly, he needed to see her. He felt as if his head were trapped in a high pressure zone, numb and distant. He could not accept Ethan's words, he _couldn't._

"Yeah, I thought so," Ethan sighed. "I'll see if she wants to see you."

Ethan's words stung. The thought that Annabeth would not want to see him, that she would make him wait or worse, made his stomach twist unpleasantly. Ethan extended a hand down to Percy and the merman let himself be pulled to his feet. He anxiously followed the guard down the hall, feeling slightly ill.

"Wait here," Ethan warned, fixing a stern look on Percy. "If she doesn't want to see you then you will respect that. I will drag your ass out of here if I have to understand?"

Percy nodded, shifting from foot to foot as his stomach churned nauseatingly. He did not want to think about what he would do if Annabeth did not want to see him. She had to see him. Ethan knocked on the door.

"M'lady? I know you said you didn't want to be bothered but... Percy's out here if you..." Ethan faltered, sounding unsure. "M'lady?"

The door opened and Annabeth peered out. She looked awful. Her face was drawn and tight, her hair frazzled as though she had been tugging and worrying at it.

"Percy?"

Percy stepped forward, so his landwalker could see his worried face over Ethan's shoulder. Ethan automatically moved to block him from view but Annabeth shook her head.

"It's okay Ethan...let him in."

Ethan stepped aside, glancing at Percy with his one good eye, an apologetic and pleading look shining through. Percy slipped inside Annabeth's room and the princess shut the door behind him. She cleared her throat and tried to smooth her hair down in an effort to make herself look more presentable.

"I assume Ethan told you about my mother's letter." Annabeth said, schooling her expression into a blank mask that she usually reserved for court. Percy hated that it was directed at him. He stepped forward, distressed, holding his hands out for her to hold.

"Don't," Annabeth said softly, her mask breaking as she took a step back. "Please, don't make this harder than it has to be. I -" She looked away, blinking rapidly.

She cleared her throat and met his eyes again. "I have to do this. We… we have been at odds with our neighboring country for years, since before I was born. We have fought wars on and off with them for years. Hundreds of my people have lost their lives in this dispute, from fighting and embargoes and sabotage. Now, I have a chance to try and reconcile us. My mother thinks this –" she choked, unable to see that terrible word " – " _arrangement_ could bring all that to an end. A new era."

"It's not personal," Annabeth pleaded, her voice finally cracking and betraying her emotions. "It has nothing to do with me or you. It's about my people. I... I have to do what's best for my people. You have to understand that."

Her words broke his heart and he winced with every cool calculated sentence. He did understand. She had to do this for her kingdom, for her people. Percy understood; your people came first. His throat clogged. This was it then. Trading his legs, leaving his people behind, the pain and agony he pushed his body through... improved relations between landwalkers and merpeople. All for nothing, all for waste.

"I know that I shouldn't ask this of you," Annabeth said, drawing him out of his despair. His beautiful landwalker – no she was not his, not anymore, not ever - shifted nervously, her eyes full of apprehension and fear. "But…but could you be there? I just… I would like you to be there."

That she was referring to the wedding went unsaid. Could he do that? Could he stand there and watch as she pledged herself to another man, unknowingly throwing away any last hope of reconciliation between the sea king and her people. Unknowingly sentencing him to death. The thought idly crossed his mind, Oceanus' dire warning echoing through his head. The moment she wed this foreign prince he would die. Annabeth's eyes bore into his and Percy knew he could not deny her this last wish. He would do anything for her. He forced a smile, a thin lifeless thing that made her wince as he nodded.

"Thank you," came the soft reply, and he could hear the relief mingling with guilt in her voice.

She held his gaze and the thousand words he wanted to say but could not hung between them. She tried to give him a smile, but it fell worse than his. Sighing, Percy took a small step forward, enough to invade his – no – the landwalker's personal space with enough room so she could step away if she wanted to. She did not. She watched him with sad eyes as he reached forward and took her face in his tan hands. Even now she was beautiful. It was enough to make him smile a little, a small sad twitch on his lips as he bent her head forward. He pressed a kiss to her forehead, breathing in her scent, relishing the warmth of her body, the sound of her breath – before pulling away.

He pretended not to see the tears gathering in the corner of her eyes as he turned away. He opened the door, feeling her eyes burning in the back of his head, and slipped out into the hall.

The reality of his situation did not hit until much later, long after he left Annabeth standing alone in the middle of her room. He laid on his bed, staring at the ceiling, when it hit him. Annabeth was getting married. The spell would break, and it would kill him. He was going to die. He was going to die with two legs, on land, far away from his father and brother and the salt of the sea. Panic gripped him and he doubled over, curling into a ball as he struggled to breathe.

He failed.

No, he did worse than that.

He failed Hestia, Triton, his father, his people. He failed them all. Gods, he was so stupid! How could he think this would ever work? How could he risk so much on such a small chance? His father was right, he was reckless and stupid and now people would pay for his mistakes.

How long would it be before Poseidon found out what happened? Would he blame Oceanus, Grover? No, he would blame the landwalkers Percy realized with sickening clarity. He would blame Annabeth for marrying someone else and the landwalkers as a whole for taking Percy away from him. The very thing Percy set out to do, he went and did the opposite. Poseidon would hate them for all eternity, as would Triton, the successor, the next generation's hope. Ruined, because of him.

Failed.

 _What if he never found out?_

Percy paused. What if Poseidon never found out? If he never knew what happened to Percy; that his son died on land in pursuit of the very beings he deplored? It would devastate him, the uncertainty, the fear, the days and months and years of waiting only for Percy to never return. Poseidon had lost so much and Percy wasn't sure if his father could survive this. Percy was his baby, the glue that kept the family together. Triton would be desolate. Would he ever trust Poseidon again?

No. It would tear the king and his last prince apart. There would be no one there to mediate their fights, instead Percy would be the catalyze. He ruined his family. He may have even ruined the entire ruling monarchy.

 _But the landwalkers will be safe,_ Percy tried to console himself as his body shook with silent sobs. If he died on land and his body never cast out to sea, Poseidon would be none the wiser. It would destroy the sea, but Annabeth and her people would be safe. That at least, he could do.

He did not want to die on land, alone without the comfort of the sea or his father and brother. He did not want to die at all.

 _Your fault,_ he reminded himself bitterly as tears ran down his cheeks. _All your stupid fault._

He wished he had never seen Annabeth. As soon as the thought crossed his mind he shied away from it. That was a lie. He was glad he had met Annabeth. He was glad he got to spend time with her, no matter how short it was. He was glad he got the chance to know her. And he hated himself for that selfishness.

 _Stupid._

The following morning was bright. Percy thought it was terribly unfair. Ethan tried to make him eat, but the sea prince shook his head. He could not eat. He was empty inside, a hollow cavity of pain and regret. Annabeth was getting married at sea. Percy bitterly appreciated the irony of it; looks like he would die at sea after all. But not in it. He could not go in it because then Poseidon would find out, and he would doom two people instead of one.

He felt ill.

"You don't have to, you know," Ethan said at one point. The one eyed guard had, oddly enough, been at his side the entire day. He hovered anxiously around Percy, like a mother whale watching her newborn calf that needed constant supervision so they would not drown. Ethan need not worry, Percy had already drowned.

"Go," Ethan clarified when Percy stared at him blankly. "I know the princess asked but… you don't have to. You can say no."

His concern, so obviously evident in his tone and on his face, was touching. Unnecessary, but touching. Percy was dead either way, he might as well grant Annabeth one last wish. He gave Ethan a small smile.

"What are you going to do? After I mean," Ethan asked. "Are you… will you stay?"

Percy shook his head. Disappointment clearly flashed across Ethan's face and the guard did not even try to hide it.

"I figured as much. It's just…I think I might miss you. You can always, that is if you want… You still have friends here." Ethan finally said, steadily meeting Percy's eyes.

 _How could Poseidon ever believe landwalkers are so bad?_ Percy wondered, clapping Ethan on the shoulder in thanks. His heart ached. Poseidon would never know of the strength and the heart of these people. Another failure to add to the list.

Percy expected the day to crawl on, but instead it went by in a blur. Before Percy knew it, he was standing on the ship he admired from beneath the ocean's waves as landwalkers scurried around on deck. But they were not hoisting sails or dropping anchors, they were putting the last minute details on a wedding. Annabeth's wedding.

Annabeth's... the princess's... the groom stood at the helm, dressed in fine silky clothes as dark as night. There was a smug sort of grin on his face that made Percy want to punch him. That aside, there was something about the foreign prince that seemed almost familiar to Percy. Percy wanted to hate him. He wanted to with all his heart. This man was going to marry the woman of his dreams, an act that would end Percy's life and ruin his family leagues below. But he found he could not. He was too empty to feel anything. All he managed was a "make sure he's good to her" to Ethan earlier.

He had a seat, right up front on the bride's side. But Percy knew he could not sit there. He could not ruin Annabeth's day like that, but more importantly he could not do that to himself. He wanted to be by the sea when he died. On a boat was not good enough, but he would have to make due. He wanted the ocean to be the last thing he saw, not his love pledging herself to someone else.

Music started. _I'm not ready,_ Percy despaired, staring out at the calm sea. He did not want to die. Unlike last time, the landwalker's music sounded like hell to his ears. A funeral march. From his spot lingering back by the gift table, Percy watched as Annabeth strode forward, arm in arm with her brother. She was beautiful. Her dress was whiter than even the brightest pearl and trailed behind her almost like a mermaid's tail. It hurt to look at her. Annabeth's head turned and grey eyes met his. Her face barely changed, but he could see her jaw tighten and mouth thin in distress as she held his gaze. _I'm sorry_ , her eyes said.

 _I know._

She looked away and Percy thought he could feel his heart break. The man at the alter held out a hand and Annabeth placed hers in it. The ceremony began, words running together in meaningless garble. Percy could not stay, he could not bear it. Annabeth's back was to him, her head held tall and back straight with purpose. Poised, elegant. Regal.

 _I love you_ , Percy thought fiercely. _For whatever it's worth, I love you._

He turned and left. He pushed his way to the back of the ship, gasping as though short of breath. This was it. Annabeth would say "I do" and he would die. He wondered if it would hurt. Would he be in pain, or would it be quick? He wished he thought to ask. But maybe he was better off not knowing. The salty wind sliced across his face and he longed to be in the sea. Every fiber of his being wanted to throw himself from the railing and crash into the warm ocean's embrace. To be with his father and brother.

He was scared.

He sat down and leaned against the side of the boat, closing his eyes. He tried to focus on nothing more the ocean; the sound of the waves against the boat, the seagulls in the sky, the spray against his face and salt on his tongue. Breathe in, out.

"Percy? Percy!"

For one ludicrous moment, Percy thought his mother called to him. But then the cry came again, closer, and he recognized the familiar voice. Annabeth. He opened his eyes in surprise and saw Annabeth come to a stop before him. She was slightly out of breath, her primly done hair in disarray, but her eyes were bright.

At his confused look she declared, "I said no."

Percy's eyes widen and Annabeth grinned, reaching out to pull him to his feet. "I said no. I said no."

Percy gaped at her as she laughed almost giddily, holding his face in her hands. "I said no. There's got to be a better way. Arranged marriages are so antiquated and they rarely solve anything. They don't stop wars or soothe over decades of animosity. Trade, political favors, those are better ways to create new alliances not arranged marriages. I don't know what my mother was thinking, she's usually more practical than that. So no. No I'm not going to marry him. I – "

Percy did not let her finish, silencing her with a kiss. He grinned and she grinned back then he was kissing her lips, her nose, her cheeks, her forehead as she laughed.

"Seaweed Brain," she murmured, but somehow it did not sound like an insult.

"I demand an explanation!"

Percy peeked over Annabeth's head as several figures came barreling around the corner. Ethan's back was to the pair, his shoulders squared and arms splayed out to prevent someone from coming any closer. Drew slipped next to Annabeth, her face hard and ready as she suspiciously glanced at him before narrowing in on the figure Ethan detained. It was Annabeth's would-be groom, looking flustered and furious.

"I thought I explained it well enough earlier," Annabeth said stiffly, casually trying to smooth the hair Percy had run his fingers through moments before. Percy could not resist inching closer and putting an arm around her waist. The man's eyes narrowed.

"I find this whole ordeal to be rushed and unnecessary. I mean no offense to your person of course, you are a fine prince and undoubtedly would make a fine husband," Annabeth lied smoothly, "But I feel an arranged marriage is a mistake."

Annabeth went on, explaining in greater detail what she told Percy earlier, but the merman was no longer listening. He frowned at the irate prince that swelled with each calm assertion Annabeth put forth. He looked familiar. He was broad shouldered and dark haired, his eyes narrow almost snake like slits that angrily found his.

He looked like…but he could not be.

"You ruin _everything,_ " the angry hiss was not directed at Annabeth, who faltered in her speech in confusion, but at Percy.

Oceanus. Percy could hardly believe his eyes. He stared at the once mercreature in confusion, not understanding. What was Oceanus doing here? He was not a landwalker prince.

"And you still don't get it," Oceanus laughed bitterly at his confusion. "Gods, you always were so useless and stupid. I thought I finally found a use for you, but you went and screwed that up as well! You can't even die properly."

"Hey now," Ethan interrupted, his hand going to the sword at his side. The landwalkers all stared at Oceanus in confusion, but Percy's mind was slowly coming to a conclusion he did not like.

"Do you know who I am?" Oceanus thundered at the one eyed guard. "I am Oceanus. I used to be revered, feared, the all-powerful and terrible ruler of the sea. Now, people don't even recognize my name."

He let out a bitter laugh as Percy gave an inaudible gasp. Before Poseidon ruled, the sea had been a conglomerate of chaos. The ocean was governed by several violent clans, with every shifting boundaries and wars that ravaged the seaside. Local princes, warlords, ruled the clans before Poseidon drove them out and collected all the merpeople into one unit. Oceanus was an exiled prince. Ethan went for his sword and Percy hastily stepped forward to stop him, dragging the landwalker away from the furious ocean deity.

"I was a king – no I was better than a king! I was a _god._ I had power and might and then _your_ father showed up with his fancy trident and promises of peace and prosperity," Oceanus bitterly spat. "He cast us out as though we were vermin! I was a _god!"_

The ship swayed dangerously as Oceanus' fury rocked the waves. Percy threw his hands out, instinctively trying to calm the ocean. Oceanus laughed, a hysterical garbled sound that sent chills down Percy's spine.

"Do you think your power outdoes mine _boy?_ I am hundreds of years older than you, I have seen the far reaches of the sea, traveled through the darkest abyss. I know the secrets of the ocean, I can brew death itself in a bottle, what makes you think you're better than me?"

The waves grew taller, crashing against the boat with increasing ferocity that threatened to tip the ship. Percy tried desperately to stop them, to smooth out the ocean's surface. Annabeth clung to his arm, her eyes wide as she tried to process what was happening.

"All you had to do was die!" Oceanus cried as Percy worked to quell his storm, "That was it, terribly simple. All your foolish naïve hopes, of landwalkers and merpeople living in _peace_. It was _disgustingly_ easy to convince you it was possible, to get you to foolishly leave the protection of your father. Then you would perish and your father would lose control. Merpeople would finally understand and see him for the weak spineless guppy he was and come running back to me. Poseidon would crumble, his own heir turn against him! The ocean would fall into chaos and I – I would come in and take it all back."

Percy stared at Oceanus in horror. This whole time, he was nothing but a pawn. Oceanus was using him to destroy his own family, to destroy his father and brother and all they worked so hard to build. And Percy almost let him. Anger surged within the sea prince and the ocean still under his raised arms, smoothing out to a calm state as Poseidon's youngest son trembled in rage.

"That's…not possible," Oceanus murmured with a frown.

 _It is,_ Percy thought ferociously. _I am not some weak young guppy you can push around. I am Prince Perseus, son of King Poseidon and you will NOT hurt my family._

"I'm sure whatever you're thinking is very impressive," Oceanus said, "But know I am not cowed, young prince, you are but a shrimp to me."

Percy's mouth thinned and he took a threatening step forward, keeping a firm grip on the ocean so Oceanus' temper could not rile the waves. Oceanus sneered, his face flushed with anger.

"You think you frighten me boy? You do not. I could sink this ship in a heartbeat, drowning you and all your little friend."

Oceanus gaze slipped behind him at the confused landwalkers and Percy stepped in his way, hiding them from view.

"Percy," Annabeth's soft voice called as the ocean rippled below. As one, Oceanus and Percy glanced out at the water.

 _Poseidon,_ the waves seemed to whisper, _the sea king comes._

"No, I will not lose again," Oceanus snarled as Percy grinned.

The sea prince barely had time to be grateful for his father's omnipotence when Oceanus seized him around the neck and pulled. Percy flailed uselessly as the pair toppled over the side of the boat. He heard Annabeth calling his name as he crashed into the water below. The waves rushed up to meet them, cocooning Percy as he sank deeper. Oceanus still had a tight grip around his neck and Percy twisted, trying to dislodge him. Oceanus' legs had disappeared, his long thin tail returning instead and it wrapped around Percy's chest as the prince tried to escape.

His lungs burned as his body remembered he no longer had gills. Percy clamped his mouth shut tight and twisted hard to try and escape Oceanus' constricting grasp. His tail wrapped tightly around Percy's center, squeezing what precious little oxygen Percy had out of his weakening body. The ocean responded to Percy's call and air surrounded the prince. It was enough to keep him from passing out, but with Oceanus constricting around him, he still struggled to breath.

Percy kicked out against Oceanus, wishing savagely for his strong tail, which was solid muscle and strength unlike his weak legs. The ocean rebelled against Oceanus, tearing at the mercreature as Percy fought against him. But Percy's vision was already darkening, his breath coming in short straggled gasps and his control over the ocean was fading with his strength. He hazily thought he saw gold, beautiful flowing gold like Annabeth's hair.

Then he could breathe again and Percy took in great gasps of air. There was an arm wrapping around his waist, but it was gentle and soft and definitely not Oceanus. As he opened his eyes, he saw Annnabeth. The landwalker pulled on him, trying to get him to move towards the surface. The water around them was tinted red and Percy could see Oceanus belong, hollowing as he pulled a knife from his torso.

Percy let the air bubble extend to his landwalker and he pulled her towards the surface, away from Oceanus. She gasped as she found herself suddenly able to breath.

"I _knew_ it," She babbled almost hysterically, "I _knew_ it was you."

She did not have time to say more, nor he explain, as Oceanus yanked the sword free of his body and turned his angry eyes on them. He started for them, but a figure darted in the way.

"How dare you lay a hand on my brother!"

Triton.

His brother floated protectively in front of Percy and Annabeth, on arm stretched out to shield them and the other tightly gripping the thin trident lookalike Poseidon gifted him when he came of age. His teeth were bared and he glared furiously at Oceanus, eyes flashing as he dared the mercreature to make another move.

 _Triton_ , _be careful._ Percy warned, relieved and frightened at his brother's intervention. _He was one of the old princes._

Triton's grip on his weapon tightened as he heeded his brother's warning.

 _Dad's coming, don't worry little brother._

Out loud, Triton declared, "No one is allowed to lay a hand on him understand?"

"Foolishness runs in the family I see," Oceanus snarled, his tail twisting and coiling as he advanced.

Triton raised his weapon, but before he even had to use it the ocean swirled. Water swelled protectively around the princes and Annabeth and viciously bombarded Oceanus below, trapping him in place and taking the very oxygen from his gills. Poseidon appeared from the chaos, his face hard and almost frightening in all his fury. His trident glowed with power as its deathly three pronged tip pointed in Oceanus' direction. Nobody moved, nobody said anything as Poseidon glowered at the struggling creature below, his face void of pity as he watched Oceanus struggle to breathe.

"Percy," his father's deep voice called. "Are you alright?'

 _I'm okay._

"Triton."

"We're safe," Triton said grimly, his eyes flickering over his shoulder to check Percy over. His eyes hesitated briefly on his legs, but his brother made no comment. Percy was grateful. It was not as if Poseidon had not noticed anyway.

"I showed mercy to you Oceanus. I banished you from my kingdom instead of killing you like you did to so many of your enemies. Yet, after all my kindness, you dare attack my son," Poseidon said, his voice deathly calm as he allowed water to flow through Oceanus' gills once more. "And then you threaten my heir."

Oceanus coughed and hacked under Poseidon's unsympathetic eye.

"What have you to say?" Poseidon demanded.

"I should have killed him when I had the chance," Oceanus snarled, his hate filled eyes glaring up at the king of the sea.

Poseidon's mouth twisted in displeasure and he raised his trident. Before Percy could protest, or even make a sound, Oceanus disappeared in a flash of eerie green light. Annabeth gave a little gasp and Percy pulled her against him. The spot Oceanus previously occupied released bubbles and particles that the ocean's current swept away. Dust to dust, lost to the forever changing and moving current of the sea.

Poseidon lowered his trident and turned to his sons.

"Percy," he said, one flick of his broad tail and he was at Triton's side and Percy found himself staring at a pair of concerned faces. Poseidon did a quick check, his eyes running over both Triton and Percy, not even fazed by his youngest's lack of tail. He did hesitate at the sight of Annabeth tucked into Percy's side however.

"She saved him." Triton supplied somewhat reluctantly as he begrudgingly nodded at Annabeth.

"Then I thank her," Poseidon said, reaching forward to pull Percy to his side. Or at least, he tried to. Annabeth clung tight to Percy, afraid of letting go and Percy was reluctant to release her as well. He eyed his father suspiciously.

"I shall not hurt her," Poseidon huffed. "She will continue to breathe even if you do not hold her. I have gone many long weeks fretting over you, so you will forgive me if I want to hold you myself."

Sheepish, Percy let his father drag in for a tight hug. Annabeth hovered nearby, still breathing perfectly normally, watching the pair with wide eyes. All things considered, she was handling this rather well.

"It puts my heart at rest to know you are safe, my son," Poseidon rumbled into Percy's hair.

 _I'm sorry I worried you._

"Do it again and I'll kill you myself," his father threatened without heat, his arms holding Percy tight.

"Yeah, yeah, you love him but he's an idiot." Triton said, "let the poor kid go."

Poseidon peered over Percy's head at his eldest son, and there was a glint in his eye that made Percy nervous.

"I love both of you," Poseidon said sweetly, reaching out to snag Triton before his brother could escaped. "And you are both idiots."

"Hey!" Triton protested as he was forced into the impromptu family hug.

"This is terribly awkward," Triton complained from where his face was wedged between his father's shoulder and Percy's neck. His tail accidentally whacked against Percy as he tried to escape. "And the legs are weird as hell."

"Yes, those," Poseidon said with a frown as he released both of his sons. He gently tapped the trident against Percy's forehead – Percy heard Annabeth cry out in alarm – and his legs were gone. In their place, his long powerful merman's tail reformed.

Suddenly Annabeth was there, grabbing his face and pulling him away from Poseidon, her eyes wide and frightened.

"It's okay," Percy quickly assured her. "I'm okay. He wouldn't hurt me."

His voice seemed to echo in the waves and he paused, turning to his father in surprise. It had been so long since he heard his own voice, it almost sounded foreign. Poseidon looked offended at the accusation, and he stared at Annabeth in obvious confusion before addressing Percy's concern.

"I fixed it," he said simply. "Reversed the potion."

"Potion?" Triton repeated, obviously lost.

"Have Hestia explain it to you," Poseidon said cryptically while Percy winced. He wondered when that conversation happened then figured it must have been today. He wondered if Hestia panicked when she found out Annabeth was to wed another. He wondered if his family realized how close to death he really was.

"Give us a minute?" Percy entreated as Annabeth's fingers dug into his skin. Triton looked like he was going to argue, but Poseidon laid a hand on his shoulder.

"A minute," Poseidon allowed. He pulled Triton a reasonable distance away and Annabeth watched their tails flick in that analytical way of hers.

"Um," Percy said, which was so strange after weeks of silence. His throat actually rather hurt from disuse. "So, you're not crazy. You really did see someone, something, rescue you that night. It was me, the, ah, the merman me." He paused and then added, "I'm a merman."

"I knew you looked familiar," Annabeth said, an almost hysterical giggle bubbling out her mouth.

"Yeah, are you alright?" Percy asked in concern.

"Yeah, yeah I'm okay," Annabeth said. She composed herself and gave his tail an experimental poke. "You're a merman."

"Yes."

"Okay," Annabeth said, as if that was that. Which, he supposed it was. He did not know what he expected, bulging eyes, disbelief, denial – Annabeth skipped right over all of that to settle on fascinated acceptance. It made him grin as she scratched one of his scales.

"I remembered you," Annabeth said softly.

"You did," Percy agreed with a smile. He leaned his forehead against her, pulling her close against him. He kissed her lips gently, "And I am so grateful."

Annabeth gave a little laugh, burying her fingers in his hair she returned his kiss.

"What now?" She asked against his lips.

"Hm?"

"The man I was supposed to marry turned out to be a crazy exiled sea prince," Annabeth said, her fingers tightening in his hair, "and the one I wanted to marry is a merman."

"Hm, what?" Percy asked, her words cutting through his fog of bliss. He pulled back and stared at her. "Say that again."

"Say what again?" Annabeth asked, a hint of a smirk on her lips.

"You wanted? You want - " Percy babbled, disbelief and giddiness rising in his voice.

"Is...is that still possible?" Annabeth asked hesitantly, worry in her eyes.

"If it's not I'll make it possible," Percy declared, kissing her deeply. He grinned, feeling like the luckiest merman - landwalker - _whatever_ \- in the world.

"Percy?"

"Hm?"

She smiled and ran a finger over his lower lip, "Your voice is deeper than I expected. Does it only come back in the water?"

"Ah, no that was a side effect of a potion and you know what? I'll explain it later," Percy said, kissing her again.

Someone cleared their throat and Percy remembered they had an audience. He loosened his grip on Annabeth and turned to face his father and brother, who had obviously decided the pair had enough alone time. Annabeth stayed firm at Percy's side. If she was nervous she hid it well as Percy made introductions:

"Dad, Triton, met Princess Annabeth. Annabeth, this is King Poseidon and Crown Prince Triton."

"I don't know how to curtsey underwater," Annabeth confessed in his ear and he fought the urge to laugh as she simply awkwardly nodded her head at them.

Poseidon eyed Annabeth wearily. "You really like her don't you?"

"I do." Percy said, tightening his grip on Annabeth.

The king of the sea sighed and motioned with his trident. "Come then. We have much to discuss."

* * *

Poseidon spent the better part of the night explaining merlife to Annabeth. His landwalker soaked it all up, her wide eyes taking in all the strange sights and creatures around her. Somewhere along the line, when the excitement of the night wore down she remembered Ethan and her crew and panicked. Promising to return, Percy took Annabeth back to the shore. The ship was safe, but the crew was frantic. They thought Annabeth was dead.

Annabeth elected to only tell a few select people the truth. Ethan was one of them. It stemed his lecture on their reckless behavior as he stared at Percy's fin in disbelief. He did make an obvious effort not to stare too much, to Percy's amusement. Annabeth did not think the other landwalkers were ready for the discovery of Poseidon and his people quite yet. She would integrate it gradual she told Percy, who was not exactly sure what that meant but trusted her judgement. Atlantis was not built in a night after all she said. (It was actually built over several decades but Percy felt it best not to tell Annabeth that.)

Percy did not expect his father to accept Annabeth, or landwalkers in general, overnight and Poseidon did not disappoint. It would be slow going, but progress was progress and he never insulted Annabeth in front of Percy so the youngest prince thought it was going well. He gave Percy a trinket that allowed him to trade his fin for legs anytime his heart desired. Poseidon looked terribly sad and resigned when he gave it to him, so Percy promised him that he would never leave the sea. Even when he was on land, Percy carried the ocean with him. He was, and always would be, a Prince of the Sea.

His father and brother spoke to each other more now. They gave Percy more freedom and argued less. Triton was going to make a fine king one day, Percy thought fondly. One day, just not anytime soon.

On land, Annabeth's mother finally returned. She was furious to learn of her daughter's almost marriage to the false prince. Annabeth herself wrote up a new agreement between the countries to improve their deteriorating relations. So far, her negations seemed to be turning out for the better. Percy was proud.

As for the merman himself, Percy now divided his time between land and sea. Sometimes he would go days without seeing Annabeth, others he would spend days as a guest in her castle. It was a chaotic, ununiformed schedule but Percy loved it. He was happy and that was all that mattered now. At the moment, he laid half in the ocean, half in sand as Annabeth leaned against him, her head on his shoulder as they soaked up the last of the sun's dying rays.

"Are you going to tell your mother?" Percy asked.

"Yes. I just don't know when." Annabeth said, lazily tracing patterns on his tail with her fingertips. "It'll probably have to be soon. She's irritated enough that my fiancé disappears for days at a time."

Percy hummed in response, grinning ridiculously at the word 'fiancé'. They had made it official once the excitement of Oceanus and Annabeth's discovery of merlife died down. No plans were set in stone, to the growing irritation of Annabeth's mother and the relief of Percy's father, but they were working towards it. Percy was willing to wait. He would wait forever for Annabeth.

"We should get married here." Annabeth declared suddenly.

"In front of your castle?" Percy asked in confusion.

Annabeth rolled her eyes but placed a kiss to his cheek and muttered; "Seaweed Brain. No, I mean here on the shore, in the surf. Both on land and at sea. This is where I found you and where you brought me to shore. Besides we need the water, your best man _is_ a shark."

"Shh," Percy cried, panicked. "Triton doesn't know yet. He's going to be so pissed I chose Grover over him. But ah, yeah, that sounds like a great idea. Perfect actually."

"I thought so," Annabeth said. She closed her eyes and buried her face against his neck. "I know I shouldn't be, but I'm glad you drank that potion. I wouldn't trade those first few weeks for the world."

Percy kissed the top of her head. "I'm glad too."

He laced their hands together between them and held her close as the sun finally sank below the ocean's surface. He smiled down at her and she smiled back; they did not need words to know what the other was saying.

* * *

 **A/n I hope the tooth rotting sweetness at the end makes up for any aghast at the beginning. I struggled with Oceanus' death, should it be dramatic? Should Percy have his life spared? In the end, I chose this. I think it's the most fitting of all of them. I don't think Poseidon would have spared Oceanus' life, since he was already in exile for violent behavior and he almost killed Percy. Poseidon is not very forgiving when it comes to his sons. And I didn't want Percy and Poseidon to argue in the last chapter. All in all, I think it still wrapped up nicely. Like in life, sometimes the end goes out softly.**

 **That aside, I am now masquerading as an 'adult' here at a big university. So far nobody's notice so maybe I blend in well. So from now on, I'm going to write the fairy tale in its entirety before I start posting chapters. That way there might be a two-four week gap between fairy tales, but no interruptions once I start posting the story. The next fairy tale should have four parts again and I'm excited for it.**

 **Sorry for this lengthy author's note. A big thank you and hug to all my reviews from last chapter, your guys' support and love really means the world to me. I hope I can live up to it. As always, I hope you enjoyed ~***


	13. Beauty and the Beast: The Dungeon

**Part 1 of 4**

Beauty and the Beast: The Dungeon

* * *

Montauk was a village in the innermost reaches of its country. It was neither small nor large; respectable but not noteworthy. Quaint. But everybody knew that something strange was afoot in the mountains and forests that surrounded Montauk, whispers of both friend and foe in the mist that swirled beyond. Strange things often occurred at Montauk. The strangest of all, it is said, was the unfortunate fate of the Mykene Castle and the occupants there within.

This is not their tale however, despite what history may say, but rather His. It is His Story, as much as it is Her Lesson, and Their Fate. A lingering song of hope and sorrow, strength and grief, hubris and love, embodied by the stone statue perfectly preserved in the west wing of Mykene Castle. And it begins, and ends, with Perseus Jackson.

Perseus, 'please call me Percy', Jackson moved to Montauk when he was twenty one years of age, and he took Montauk by storm. In the short time he lived there, the people of Montauk concluded two things: he was handsome and he was odd.

The first was indisputable. Percy Jackson was by far the most handsome creature that ever stepped foot inside Montauk. His hair was black as night, and its disheveled nature endeared his admirers despite common prudency. He stood above most of his companions, tall enough that he had to look down to converse with them more often than not, but he did not tower excessively so. A respectable height, many declared. His skin was kissed to perfection by the sun, from a hard life laboring under its unforgiving gaze. The physical life added to his physique, well defined muscles clearly visible through the bare boned threads that wove together to create his worn attire. His smile was a rather lopsided, an aspect his opponents were quick to point out, yet it seemed to add a certain charm to his person. His best feature, however, was not his hair nor his height nor any of the above mentioned delights, but rather his eyes.

His eyes were green as the sea on a stormy night. They shone brightly in his tan face, wide and open to all who gazed upon him. They sparkled when he laughed, darkened when he brooded, ever changing and swirling like the waves out at sea.

Despite his aesthetic appeal, people could not deny the second indisputable fact about their local beauty: Percy Jackson was _odd._

He was not very good at, well, anything at all it would seem. He jumped from trade to trade, apprenticeship to apprenticeship, in a never ending search for a steady job. He spent his first few weeks at the baker's, but his bread refused to rise and he nearly burnt the place down. Next, he tried to assist the local clerk, but he could not learn his letters. The clerk declared him hopeless and Percy was back to searching. He never quit trying, even as he failed time and time again. His last stop was the blacksmith's. He could not craft the beautiful metal like that of his master, but he could tend to the lesser duties just fine. He would never be a blacksmith though.

His oddities did not end there. The young Mister Jackson had a peculiar ability to...not notice things. After prolonged consideration the people of Montauk came to the conclusion that Percy was neither ignorant nor rude, but rather simply oblivious to social cues. Many fair young ladies would drop hints of courtship only to have their affections misunderstood; or a disgruntled fellow leveled a veiled insult that was mistakenly taken as a compliment. An unfortunate character flaw - one that caused a lot of heartbreak and frustration in the village of Montauk.

Now poor Percy was utterly oblivious to the villagers' constant scrutiny of his person (another regrettable side effect of his social oddities). No, Percy was only concerned with one thing: his mother, dear Sally Jackson, who had fallen ill. While other men his age were coming into themselves and courting, Percy took his weekly sums home to tend to his sickly mother.

"Ma?" Percy called as he peeked his head around the corner of her room.

"Percy dear," came the soft reply.

Sally Jackson laid in bed, a blanket tucked securely around her from the night before. Her eyes lacked the brightness and light they held when he was a child, but she refused to let her illness steal her spirit, even as it stole her body.

"I'm off to work," Percy told her softly, leaning forward to press a kiss to her cool forehead.

"Try not to burn anything down dear," she teased him lightly.

"I'll do my best," Percy promised sheepishly. He honestly had not meant to set the bakery on fire. It just sort of…happened. Like most things in his life.

"Be careful," she bid him as he ducked out of her room.

"I will," he promised.

They were too poor for horses or carts or anything like that, so Percy had to start off in the early morning in order to get to work on time. He was just closing the gate behind him when an odious voice stopped him.

"Boy!"

Percy's eye twitched as he turned to survey the man who called out to him. Standing before him, lumbering unevenly in a rare bout of exertion, was Gabe Ugliano. His mother's husband. Gabe, in Percy's humble and modest opinion, was the worst sort of person. He drank to excess, gambled away the money Sally needed for her medication, saw himself as too important (read: lazy) for work, and leeched off of Percy's hard earned money. Percy hated him. Sally Jackson deserved to be married to a _king_. Instead she was stuck with this monstrosity.

"Gabe."

Gabe fixed his beady eyes on his step-son. "You off to work now?"

"Yes, unlike some people," Percy ground out.

Gabe's eye twitched as he absently scratched his stomach, obviously trying to figure out if he had been insulted or not. His tiny brain could not seem to draw any conclusion so he ignored Percy's statement.

"Good," Gabe grunted, nodding his near bald head, "you need to buy that medicine this week?"

"We need to buy it every week," Percy reminded him through clenched teeth.

Sally was doing better. She could stand for short periods of time and yesterday, when Percy returned from work, she actually had dinner made. But her strength was fleeting and the medicine was vital to her continued health. So, yes, every week.

"Expensive," Gabe muttered to himself, turning away.

Percy made a face at his back. Childish perhaps, but effective in boosting his moral all the same. Percy determinedly put his step-father out of his mind as he set down the path to Montauk. The smithy Percy worked at was in the heart of town and he slipped in the back just as the sun began to rise.

Hephaestus was already stroking the fires. Hephaestus was a large man, built to excess with dark skin and a rather surly manner. But he was a fair boss, and oddly kind to Percy despite his demeanor. Kinder than any of his previous employers anyway. Percy nodded his greeting at the talented blacksmith before getting to work. Percy did all the little mundane things, like keeping the fires going, polishing the finished works, while Hephaestus did the heavy lifting.

Work passed peacefully, as it was wont to do at Hephaestus' smithy. As the day wound down Hephaestus briefly left the shop to run an errand and Percy cheerfully held down the fort.

"Oh, hello Percy. Is the Master Hephaestus out?"

Percy looked up from where he was polishing a sword to find a familiar, although not entirely wanted, figure standing in the doorway. Medusa Gorgon smiled down at him, her teeth bared against her painted lips. It was almost frightening actually. She looked impeccable as always. Her dark hair coiled in tight ringlets around her head, her olive skin smooth and dark eyes gleaming as she flashed that terrifying smile at him. Medusa's father was Baron Gorgon and Medusa walked the streets like she owned them. Which she practically did. One wrong move and she would run home to the baron and that would not end well for anyone.

"Hello Miss Gorgon," Percy greeted politely. "The master is out."

"Good. I wanted to speak with you alone," Medusa declared boldly.

"Oh," Percy said, surprised. He had no idea why Medusa would want to speak with him alone.

"Yes, I –" Medusa cut off sharply as the smithy door opened and Hephaestus lumbered back in.

"Oh, Miss Medusa," Hephaestus grunted as he stared at the baron's daughter in obvious surprise.

Medusa wrinkled her nose primly, eyeing Hephaestus distastefully. Percy felt his hackles rise at her obvious disdain for the blacksmith. There was nothing wrong with Hephaestus. Sure, he was not the handsomest man in the world, and he was crippled, but he was a phenomenal blacksmith and a good person.

"I was just leaving," she said stiffly, holding herself close against the wall as if she was afraid Hephaestus' very presences would contaminate her. She caught Percy's eye and flashed another all teeth smile.

"Meet me later when you get off of work okay? Outside the Ambrosia."

She did not give Percy a change to respond as she swept out of the room. Hephaestus clapped Percy on the shoulder in sympathy and they got back to work. They closed up for the night when the light became to faint for working conditions. Hephaestus squinted at the sky, at the collection of dark clouds that drifted in as the sun set.

"Bad storm coming," he grunted. He looked sideways at Percy, stroking his beard as he gruffly asked, "you okay to walk home boy?"

Percy grinned at his concern. This was a side of Hephaestus people never bothered to find. He really was a big softie (emphases on the _big_ ).

"I'll be alright. Apparently I have to stop by the Ambrosia anyway," Percy sighed. "And I have to pick up Ma's medicine."

Hephaestus grunted. "Good luck."

"Thanks," Percy grinned and waved his boss off.

He set down the dirt street, whistling as he went. He stopped to pick up Sally's medicine and, with his spare change, some hard candies. He sucked on one as he walked down the street, keeping a careful eye out for the little miscreants he knew were running about.

Sure enough he found them, ducking and scurrying on the road ahead. A blonde head peeked out from behind a garbage can and the little face attached to it light up with a smile.

"Mister Percy," the little boy cried in delight. He darted out from his hiding place, making a beeline for his older friend. Unfortunately for him, he was not the only one who noticed Percy. Medusa stepped onto the street at the same time as the child and he ended up collided with the woman.

"Hey, watch it vermin!" Medusa cried, outraged, kicking out.

"Hey!" Percy protested, jumping forward at the same time another voice, this one shrill and young, cried: "Nobody hits my brother!"

Little Thalia Grace kicked the baron's daughter with all her seven year old might, causing Medusa to release her brother.

"Why you little – " Medusa snarled as Percy slipped between her and the children.

"Hey, take it easy," Percy interjected, holding his arms out in peace. "They're just kids alright? Just kids."

Thalia, and little toe-head Jason, darted behind Percy and hugged his legs tight, eyeing Medusa suspiciously. Percy reached down to run his fingers through Jason's dirty hair.

"Yeah well," Medusa said haughtily, suspiciously eyeing the two children clinging tight to the object of her desire, "It better not happen again!"

"It won't," Percy soothed, ushering the children away.

"Percy?" Jason asked, his innocent eyes large and round as they sweetly peered up at the man.

"It's okay," Percy assured him, reaching down to check the young boy for any injuries. "She's just cranky. Try not to run into her next time okay buddy? I know you didn't mean too."

"Cow," Thalia sneered, gripping Jason tight with one arm and the other still wound around Percy's leg. Percy patted her on the head as well, not bothering to correct her insult.

"Here, look what I got my two favorite miscreants," Percy said, holding out the candies he brought exactly for this purpose.

"C'ndy" Jason squealed happily, reaching his chubby toddler hands out for the treat. "Fank you."

"Thank you," Thalia corrected as she sucked on her own candy. Her electric eyes glanced up at Percy as she unhappily asked, "Mister Percy, you're not gonna go back and talk to her are you?"

"I'm afraid so," Percy sighed dramatically, causing both younglings to giggle. "Stay out of trouble okay? And it looks like it's about to storm so get indoors quickly alright?"

The siblings nodded. Thalia took her little brother's hand and ushered him down the street as Jason twisted around and waved a sticky hand goodbye. Percy waved back, watching them sadly. He wondered if they were going home tonight, then figured he probably did not want to know. He just hoped they got somewhere safe. His heart ached and he wished he could take them home with him, but Percy barely had enough food to feed his own family much less two more hungry children. With a heavy heart, he turned away. And found Medusa waiting for him, tapping her foot impatiently. When she realized she had his attention she made that terrifying smile again and stepped forward.

"You're going to take me to dinner," she told him sweetly.

"What?" Percy could not believe his ears.

"You are going to take me to dinner," Medusa repeated, enunciation each words slowly and carefully as though speaking to a child. Which she was not any good at as she so elegantly demonstrated earlier.

"Why would I want to do that?" Percy demanded, crossing his arms and suspiciously squinting at the baron's daughter, trying to figure out what her game was.

"Gods, it's a good thing you're pretty," Medusa sighed, clapping her hands together, "Because I want you to court me. You are well respected, caring, kind, all that other nonsense people generally look for in a partner. But more importantly, you're the only man who comes close to being as handsome as me."

Percy just stared at her. Her last words were accompanied with a toss of one of her tightly coiled ringlets and it bounced against her beautiful skin as he found his voice again; "Why on earth would I want to court you? You're selfish, vain, petty - you just kicked a child! Jason, who's like the sweetest and cutest thing ever. You judge people solely based on their appearance. What would make you think I would ever want to court you?"

Medusa looked as though he had slapped her. Their little spat had drawn a crowd and the baron's daughter looked around at the onlookers, shame and humiliation coloring her cheeks.

"Take it back," she hissed, her eyes narrowing into slits. "Apologize, take me by the hand and stop making a scene."

When Percy did not say anything she snarled, "I mean it Jackson. You don't want to cross me."

"Good bye, Miss Gorgon," Percy said simply, ducking around the crowd and hastily making his way into the forest.

Thunder crashed across the sky, a raindrop fell on his shoulder then another and another until a steady drizzle fell from the heavens. _Great, just great_ , Percy though sullenly. As if his day was not bad enough. _Who does she think she is?_ Percy angrily kicked the ground, _bossing me around like that. Threatening me._ She's the baron's daughter, a voice that sounded altogether too much like his mother's reminded him. He winced. Yeah, he probably could have handled that better. Turned her down easy, made less of a scene.

 _But she's awful_ , another part of him protested. _She kicked Jason!_

It began to rain harder, the icy droplets cutting through his thin clothes and obscuring his vision. He squinted through the almost opaque wall of rain. He thought he heard a noise behind him. He jerked around, his eyes narrowing and flickering through the hardly visible trees.

"Who's there?" Percy called, the wind and rain stealing his voice before it could carry too far. Rain continued to pour, bouncing off treetops and splattering mud against his shins. He thought he saw a dark figure flit through the forest and his eyes tried to track the movement.

"I know you're out there!" He called, but no one answered him.

He kept moving. He was shivering violently, arms wrapped around himself in a desperate attempt to keep warm. The hairs on the back of his neck constantly had him looking over his shoulder, shouting into the trees sometimes but nobody ever stepped forth. His chest clenched nonetheless; he knew something was out there. The rain came in so thick and hard Percy did not know which way he was heading anymore. In fact, he did not even know where he was.

Something loomed in the distance and Percy squinted, trying to figure it out. His body shook so violently from the cold he could not even walk straight. He stumbled forward until the dark blob started to take form. It was a castle, a towering dark ominous castle complete with menacing gates and points. Everything about it screamed go away. But Percy knew he could not stay out in the elements any longer. He would risk the creepy old castle.

He collapsed against the front gate, rattling the door. To his immense surprise, it fell open with ease and he found himself face first in the mud. Teeth clattering, Percy lifted himself out of the cold mud and limped towards the door. The doors were giant and imposing, dark towering structures complete with brass knockers. Percy was sure the sign probably held an impressive and terrifying warning to any trespassers, but he was too cold and tired to care.

He knocked on the door. The rain continued to pour, a hurricane of sound that drown out all other sounds so Percy could not tell if someone heard him or not.

He knocked again.

"Hello!" He hollered, "Somebody? Please, I'm lost and cold and it's raining. If I could only come in until the storm lets up I'll be most grateful."

A clash of thunder.

"I can fix your fence as payment if you want!" Percy called, desperately wishing someone would open the door.

As he miserably shivered the door opened a crack.

"Hello," Percy called eagerly, "I'm sorry, I won't be a bother I swear! I'll make it up to you."

The door opened all the way and Percy frowned in confused at the empty hall. Squinting into the dark hallway Percy could make out the shape of furniture and the likes, but no person.

"Oh gods, please don't be haunted," Percy prayed feverously as he stepped inside. The door swung shut behind him and he jumped despite himself. It was only slightly warmer inside, although it seemed terribly unfair to call it 'warmer', less cold felt more accurate. But the wind and rain could not reach him in here; Percy was grateful.

The hallway was dimly lit by a flickering candlestick, short but burning brightly for its minute stature. Great paintings adorned the hall, portraits glaring judgmentally at him, dark foreboding forests and pastures stretching beside them. Percy was afraid to so much as breath on them wrong, they probably cost more than all the revenue of Montauk. As Percy gaped, a whispered hiss reached his ear and he turned around, listening with wide eyes.

" _You can't let him in,"_ an angry voice hissed.

 _"Look at the poor boy,"_ a melodious voice hissed back, thick with an accent Percy never heard before. _"He'll catch his death, he stays."_

"Hello?" Percy called, snatching up the candlestick to hold over his head and illuminate the way. He was alone in the hallway, but he _knew_ he heard voices –

"Hey! What the hell do you think you're doing getting all handsy like that?"

Percy jumped in surprised at the new voice, this one younger and brasher than the other two. The candlestick in his hand _moved,_ the neck twisting so the fire brushed against his fingers and Percy dropped the entire thing in alarm.

"Ow! Hey, now, that was totally uncalled for you son of – "

"Lee," a mild voice scolded, which seemed to be emanating from a footstool that miraculously inched forward to nudge against the fallen candlestick, "that's rude, he's our guest."

"He dropped me!" The candlestick objected indignantly.

Percy stared at the arguing furniture in horror, backing up until his back hit the wall. Had the cold and the wet addled his brain? He squeezed his eyes shut tight then reopened them. The candlestick and footstool were still arguing.

"Chiron, Lee, hush, you are frightening him," the accented voice scolded. A teapot hobbled next to the footstool, her whistle blowing.

"Di immortals," Percy breathed. He was crazy, he lost it.

"At least this one hasn't fainted yet," a champagne glass grumbled as it hopped into view.

"Are you alright dear?" The teapot asked, concerned.

"You're a teapot," Percy breathed.

"Yes dear."

"He's a candlestick."

"That you _dropped._ "

"And a champagne glass," Percy added faintly.

" _Wine_ glass," the wine glass hiccupped, obviously offended, "uncultured swine."

"I need to sit down," Percy said.

* * *

There was a plush, if not slightly musty, armchair in a drawing room next to a roaring fire. The fire was _heaven,_ banishing the cold from the once frigid room and bring warmth back to his fingertips. As he warmed himself, tucked snuggly in the overlarge chair, he kept a wary eye on the gathered crowd before him. A gather crowd that included a candlestick, a richly embroidered footstool and a delicate and intricately designed teapot. Who spoke. Inanimate objects, as sentimental as himself.

"Is this house haunted?" Percy asked hesitantly, unsure how to process this new information.

The wine glass snorted, the rich red liquid inside swirling and sloshing out of his top, "Haunted, _hah._ Do we look like ghost to you?"

"Are you possessed?" Was Percy's next question, wary. Devils and demons were not something he was equipped to deal with. He did not want to piss them off either though if they were.

"No, dear, Dionysus leave the boy alone. Lee, apologize for burning him," the teapot demanded. "Nico, little one, where are you? Our guest needs some tea."

The wine glass, Dionysus, muttered under his breath but the teapot nudged him out of her way, shuffling over to hop on the arm of Percy's chair. Percy tried not to flinch. They still had not answered his question.

"Not possessed my dear boy," the footstool said patiently, "Cursed, but I assure you we neither mean you harm nor will we hurt you."

"Hmph, Nico! Hush, Chiron, can't you see the boy is tired and cold? Poor dear, out in the elements for so long. Don't worry dear, I shall not let any of these fools bother you. Where is Nico? Lee have you apologized yet?"

The candlestick gave an exasperate sigh. "I'm sorry I burned you…although you deserved it."

" _Lee."_

"Curse?" Percy asked, trying to draw the conversation back to something that resembled sanity. Lee seemed to huff, his long neck folding over and bringing the flame dangerously close to Chiron's fabric back.

"Yes, an enchantress' curse I'm afraid," Chiron the footstool said with a well-worn sigh, "We were once human like you. But that is a long story. Just know that it is not contagious, you shall not turn into furniture. You are safe."

" _Nico little one, if you are not out here by time I count to three you will sorely – "_

"I'm here Ma, I'm here," a young voice whined and a little teacup hopped onto the chair next to the teapot. The teacup was styled the same as the teapot, dark and intricate, but there as edge of his rim that was chipped. Percy assumed this was the elusive Nico.

"Ah good. Our guest needs some tea – "

"Maria, I'm not sure – " Chiron tried to intervene calmly but the teapot ignored him, speaking over the footstool.

"One cube or two my dear?"

"Um," Percy said uncomfortably as Maria starting pouring tea into the sulking Nico. "I'm ah, I'm good thanks."

"Nonsense, you will get a cold." Maria dismissed, using her spout to flick one sugar cube in the tea. Nico hopped over to Percy, who stared awkwardly down at the poor cup.

"I don't feel particularly comfortable drinking out of someone who's, ah, real," Percy said. Nico tilted himself, his handle turning sideways as though he were a human tilting is head.

"You will catch your death, drink." Maria pressed.

Percy picked up the teacup, but he had no intentions of drinking any tea. He stared at the teacup, who even without a face looked sullen and angry.

"Um, hi," Percy said awkwardly, "I'm Percy. Percy Jackson."

"Oh, we never asked for his name how terribly rude of us," Maria fretted as Nico shifted in Percy's hand, which was terrible weird and the human almost dropped him. "We never even introduced ourselves. I am Maria, and that adorable teacup you hold is my ten year old son, Nico. The footstool is Chiron, he is the steward of this castle. Dionysus is the wine glass, ignore him."

"Nice to meet you all," Percy managed, nodding at the teapot and feeling absolutely nuts. Nothing about this situation felt real, yet here he was having a conversation with household objects as if nothing was wrong.

"He's warm now," Dionysus groaned, hiccupping slightly. Percy noticed the level of wine in his, ah, inside himself had lowered. Did he drink the wine? How did that even work?! "He should – _hic_ – should leave. You know she won't like it if she finds out you invited somebody in."

"Let me fetch him a coat," Chiron interrupted calmly as Maria whirled on Dionysus. If a teapot could look furious, she managed it. "And he can be on his way. I should tell you though, my dear boy, it's been nice talking to a real human."

"Rush him out this quickly?" Maria asked hotly, "Back into the cold forest? No, he should stay until the light."

"Maria," Chiron warned. "You know how the Mistress would feel."

Maria grumbled.

"I shall get you a coat," Chiron said.

"Um, thanks," Percy said as the footstool shuffled away. The teacup turned in his hand, hot tea spilling over Percy's hand. Percy resisted the urge to flinch, worried about dropping the poor teacup.

"You're human," Nico said.

"Last time I checked," Percy agreed. This day felt so surreal, he would not have even been surprised if he were no longer human.

An awkward silence descended, broken only by the crackling of the fire as they waited. Dionysus' wine kept disappearing, and his hiccups increased. Maria sat silently by his elbow and Percy put Nico down next to his mother.

"Thanks for ah, being so hospitable," Percy starting to thank them when the drawing room door slammed opened. Dionysus jumped, the little wine left spilling over the floor. Nico ducked behind Maria, who's cap clamped down tightly.

A woman walked into the room, standing stiff and proud. Percy could not help but gasp when she stepped into the firelight, the flames illuminating her features. At first glance, she seemed like a normal woman. Her posture was impeccable, ramrod straight and shoulders squared. A dark pair of glasses obscured her eyes and the fire reflected ominously off of them. She was pale, as if her skin had never seen the sun. But where her hair should be, there was not. Instead, writhing and hissing as they coiled around her head, tiny black snakes protruded from her scalp.

The sight was horrifying. Hundreds of little snakes hissed at him, beady little eyes locking onto his in cold reptilian fury. Their black scales stood out starkly against her pale skin and her red lips thinned as her head turned to assess him.

"Who is this," the woman demanded. Her voice was cold as ice, and cut through Percy worse than the weather. Her snakes hissed angrily.

"Mistress Athena," Maria's accent seemed even thicker as she addressed the monstrosity before them. "Please. He is a traveler and was caught in the storm – "

"You let a stranger into my castle," Athena said, her voice sharper than Hephaestus' best blade.

"Mistress calm yourself."

"Who are you, who dares to enter my home?" Athena walked purposely towards Percy, who scrambled to his feet in alarm. "Who sent you? Did you come to gaze upon the beast of Mykene Castle peasant? Come to gawk and stare at the fallen Mistress of Mykene? Montauk's monster."

"I – " Percy stammered, his eyes fixed on the hissing snakes that writhed sickeningly around Athena's face. "Yes, no! I mean, I don't know – I'm sorry."

"Fool." Athena declared, her harsh voice barking in the enclosed space. "You will regret coming here. None who gaze upon me live, moral, do you understand?"

"Wait – " Percy panicked, "I didn't meant to trespass honest! I – I was cold and wet and it was storming. I asked to come in, I didn't just barge in, I can – "

"Athena, you're frightening him," Chiron's voice scolded as the footstool shuffled back into the room. The snake lady did not move, the constant hiss from her hundred reptilian friends still filled the air. "This is our _guest_ , Percy Jackson."

Percy was sure there was some significance to Chiron's overemphasis of the word 'guest' but honestly he could not care less at the moment. He inched away from the dangerous snake lady.

"He could be the one," Maria's disapprovingly added.

Percy did not like the sound of that. One what? Suddenly, all their hospitality seemed a lot more sinister. And he thought they seemed nice. He wondered if he could make it to the door before any of them could stop him. It would not be that hard to outrun a footstool, but Athena's snakes made him leery. Were they poisonous?

Athena scoffed, "There is no such thing, di Angelo, must we go over this again? Do you hail from Montauk, Percy Jackson?"

He shuddered as she hissed his name, drawing out the syllables as if they were something unsavory. Percy bristled despite himself. This probably was not the best time to get into a fight, but his brain to mouth filter was nonexistent at best so he snapped back:

"What the hell's wrong with my name? At least it doesn't sound like I have a stick up my – "

The snakes hissed, their heads snapping up and coming alarmingly close to his face. His insult cut off sharply as their forked tongues tickled his face.

"I mean – nice to meet you," Percy hastily corrected himself.

"Athena is an honorable name," Athena said haughtily, "A name of integrity and academics. I should not expect you to understand that _Percy._ Perhaps you will have time to think on that in the dungeon tonight."

"Oh?" Percy asked, raising an eyebrow and obviously not having learned his lesson on pissing off the crazy snake lady, "You and what army? A drunked wine glass and a footstool?"

As if to prove his point, Dionysus gave a rather drunken hiccup, his entire glass body trembling and Percy almost feared he would fall over and shatter himself. He leaned against Lee, and if a candlestick could looked pained this one did.

Athena's face darkened, which cast eerie shadows over her pale face and created the rather disturbing image not unlike a demon. A dark and pale demon, framed by the black hissing snakes and their pink forked tongues and yeah maybe Percy was a little afraid.

"You have no idea who you're dealing with Percy Jackson," Athena hissed, her mouth making a sound terrifyingly similar to that of the serpents coiling sinisterly around her face. "You have no idea how close to death you are. Do you see me, man of Montauk? Do you know upon whom you gaze?"

"Um," was all that came out of Percy's mouth but Athena pulled away, so her snakes no longer threatened his face.

"You cannot leave this castle," Athena declared. "You can try, but the doors shall not open for you, Percy Jackson. Think of it as a lesson. I shall teach you how to respect your betters, humility shall be engrained in you and your stupidity driven out."

"You can't do that!" Percy objected, horrified, the slight on his person dismissed (honestly, it was not like he had not heard all of it before). "I can't stay here!"

Athena no longer listened however. She swept out of the room as quickly and ominously as she came, the swish of her dark ropes almost extinguishing Lee's flame.

"I can't stay here!" Percy cried again in the silence of the too still room. Nobody answered him. The teacup shuffled closer to his mother, the wine glass dipping low, the candlestick even seemed to avoid his desperate gaze.

"I can't stay here," was the mantra on Percy's lips as he dashed from the room.

"Please, Percy wait!" Chiron called after him, but Percy was beyond listening. He bounded down the hall to the large front doors, grasping the cold golden handle in his callous hands and tugged. Nothing. He tugged again, desperately, but the door did not budge.

"No, no, no," Percy despaired, pulling and pounding on the door in fury and panic. He was dimly aware of a growing audience, the eclectic group of cursed objects, watching without eyes as he raged against the unrelenting wood.

"I can't – I _won't_ – I have to," Percy gasped, lashing out at the door until his knuckles were torn and blood ran freely down his arm.

"Percy," a timid voice asked as his hysteria faded and his strength waned.

"Percy," the melodious and motherly Maria called softly. His knees trembled and he sank onto the cold floor, shaking his head.

"I can't, I can't," he repeated. "I have to go home. I can't stay here."

What was he going to do? He had medicine his mom needed. What would she do when he did not return? Would Gabe go into town to fetch more? How would he pay for it without the wages that burned against Percy's side?

"My mom is sick," he begged, unsure who he was addressing. "She needs me. I cannot stay here. Please. I'm all she's got."

Maria gently tapped him with the end of her smooth, delicate spout. "You cannot leave my dear." She told him, her deep, accented voice echoing damningly in the hollow space, "I am sorry. But you cannot leave."

* * *

 **A/n** **Here our next fairy tale! Thank you all for your kind reviews on the last tale, honestly it means so much to me. You're why I keep writing thank you. And a big hug to my last anonymous reviewer who left me a lovely message on my birthday, which just made my day. Bless you.**

 **I wrote an outline for this fairy tale weeks ago and when I was using it as a reference to write this chapter I found this little gem: Athena doesn't want to let Percy go because she's bitter and angry and he's pretty. I just about died laughing. This is why you shouldn't write at three in the morning friends. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this chapter ~ ***


	14. Beauty and the Beast: The Castle

**Part 2 of 4**

Beauty and the Beast: The Castle

* * *

"This is your room," Chiron told him, his voice full of a genial cheer that set Percy's teeth on edge.

"You mean my dungeon," Percy bitterly retorted, peering into the dark room the footstool darted into.

"Room, dear," Maria tsked from her safe spot on Chiron's back.

"Dungeon," Percy repeated darkly as he followed them inside.

The room was as dark and gloomy as the rest of the castle. The air seemed heavy with ominous secrets and warnings, the brilliant flashes of lightning beyond the narrow window illuminating the swirling dust and casting shades of gray across the space. A cracked and worn wardrobe slumped in one corner, an untouched but pristine four poster bed in another. It was quite empty, for such a large space. An odd shiver ran down Percy's spine. His feet lead him to the window, to gaze out at the raging storm behind the jaded glass, perfectly reminiscent of the one that raged inside himself. He tapped the glass. Could he fit through this tiny window and reach the world outside?

"Your shoulders are far too wide." Maria's voice startled him and he jumped.

"Huh?" Percy asked, turning around to squint through the darkness at the teapot.

"You will not fill through the window, your shoulders are much too wide. You'd have to be a slight young maid to escape through there. You, my dear, are anything but."

Percy flushed; he hated how his thoughts were so easily read by others. He sighed and pushed away from the window, eyeing the aged bed worryingly for a moment before collapsing onto it. A cloud of dust erupted at his abrupt arrival, causing Percy to cough and sneeze.

"Bless you dear," Maria calmly called, and a moment later Chiron leapt onto the bed with his charges. Dionysus was conspicuously missing, but Lee, Maria and Nico all assembled on the footstool's back. Percy was pretty sure they were all giving him pitying looks.

"It won't be so bad," Chiron consoled, "The mistress comes off a little…strong at first but you get used to it."

"I don't want to get used to it," Percy bitterly said, crossing his arms and leaning against the wall. Cold seeped into his skin, the ice of the castle leaking through his thin clothes and stealing the very warmth from his being. He shivered. "Can't we light a fire?"

The furniture seemed surprised.

"Athena doesn't – " Lee started to say but Maria cut him off with a sharp bark in her strange foreign tongue.

"Lee, light the fireplace in Percy's room," the teapot commanded.

"But – "

 _"Lee."_

"Yes ma'am," Lee grumbled. He jumped off the bed in a blur of light and hobbled to the fireplace, still grumbling to himself. They watched in silence as the candlestick slowly coaxed his flame to take to the firewood. Before long, a fire softly crackled in the room. Percy shifted on the bed, careful not to jostle the delicate Maria and Nico beside him. The fire was not large enough to warm him, but the light provided him with some comfort.

"She just needs time," Maria soothed, her low voice buzzing in the otherwise oppressive silence. "Her heart has hardened. The curse had laid upon her and this castle for long. She – we all – use to be as human as you. The curse changes a person. It has embittered her. She is rooted in her ways, even though they are the very ideas which called this curse upon us. But there is gold and treasure beneath her hard exterior. One only needs to dig with the right amount of kindness and love to find it."

Her words hung in the air. Percy almost wanted to laugh. He laid on the bed, turning to face the wall instead of his strange companions. The flame's light flickered against the wall, casting shadowy figures on the dark expanse.

"I don't believe it," he declared. "And if there is, it is buried too deep for anyone to find, especially me. Goodnight."

Only silence met his decree. Silence and the soft crackle of the firewood.

* * *

"Up and at 'em Sunshine!"

Percy jerked at the loud voice, cursing as he rolled off the bed in a tangle of limbs and sheets to crash against the cold unforgiving floor.

"That's what you get for sleeping in!"

"Lee!" Percy angrily cried, scrambling to his feet to glare at the unrepentant candlestick perched on his bed.

"Breakfast is ready," Lee innocently told him. His flame seemed to twinkled. Percy narrowed his eyes.

"How would you like if I snuffed out your light," he growled, grabbing the candlestick before he could make a getaway.

"Hey! Put me down! Not cool! We've talked about this – no manhandling the candlestick!"

"Seeing as I'm bigger then you, I think I can," Percy smugly declared. If candlesticks could scowl, this one did.

He cursed at Percy, bending over to scorch Percy's hand with his flame.

"Ow! Oh, uncalled for," Percy yelped, releasing the candlestick in surprise. Lee screamed but Percy caught him before the candlestick connected with the hard floor.

"Ah, truce?" Percy asked in the silence that followed. Lee seemed to consider it, his flame flickering as he tilted to the side.

"Truce," he agreed. "You know, you're annoying and violent, but I think I like you."

"Um, thanks?" Percy said, his brow furrowed. "And, ah, I'm normally not so violent? So, ah, sorry? Here I'll just – " he set the candlestick down on the bed.

"I appreciate it," Lee told him jovially, his good cheer returning. "Here, Maria found some clothes for you – she had Chiron lay them out on the wardrobe."

"Okay," Percy said, crossing the room to said wardrobe. Laying, folded neatly atop the worn wardrobe was a pair of fresh pants and shirt. Percy picked up the material, his eye widening as he felt their lush and thick threads. This was _expensive._ The kind of clothes Medusa and her family would flaunt around town in. The kind that had to be imported from far away shores, traded for with rich commodities that should never even be seen much less worn by him.

"I can't wear this," he panicked.

"They don't fit?" Lee asked.

"No, they're too – " Percy protested, holding up the garment for Lee to see.

"Too what?" The candlestick asked, his flame a cool yellow as he tried to figure Percy's meaning out. "Too black? Too long? Not your color? I'm sure we could find something else."

"Too rich," Percy interrupted.

"Rich," Lee scoffed. "They're pauper clothes. I think they once belonged to the butler. Now get dressed before breakfast gets cold. Maria will have my flame."

Percy saw no choice but to wear the clothes, least he wanted to slip back into his filthy work attire. Still, he felt like a court jester, a fool dressed up in noble's clothes for the entertainment of a king. _Or queen,_ Percy thought with a grimace as the foreboding image of Athena and her snakes came to mind.

Lee allowed Percy to pick him up so they could walk down the corridor at a more reasonable pace. The candlestick simply could not keep up with Percy's long human legs, but he did not seem to mind as he pointed things out to his companion as they moved along.

"And there's where Dionysus fell down drunk once. Absolutely hilarious. Spilled red wine all over the Mistress' new curtains. She was so furious she dumped all the wine in the cellar out. I don't think he stopped crying for weeks."

"Ah and there's where Nico chipped himself, you noticed that last night didn'tcha? Little chunk missing on the right side? He was hurrying along these stone floors, which Chiron just waxed, and _swoosh_ down he went. Slide right along the entire hallway, spinning and whirling, as Maria wailed and Chiron and I chased after him. It's funny now, but it wasn't then. We thought he was going to crash into something and shatter into a thousand little Nico pieces!"

"Lee," Percy interrupted. The candlestick swiveled around to peer up at him. "How old are you?"

"Me?" The flame puffed up, the sudden burst of life warming Percy's hand as its owner proudly proclaimed, "Twelve."

"Twelve?" Percy repeated, "And Nico's only ten?"

"I think so," Lee said before launching into another story, unaware of the mental turmoil in his human companion. Percy stayed silent for the rest of the trip, thinking.

"Aaaand you just missed the kitchen. Hello? Earth to the human, can you hear me? Don't make me burn you again."

"Sorry, what?" Percy shook himself and paused in his walking.

"Kitchen, just passed it," Lee jerked his, well not exactly his head but the tip of himself, towards a door they just walked by.

"Right," Percy said, backtracking and opening the door.

"Ah good, I was beginning to gather a search party to go find you," was Chiron's greeting.

"You wake him up next time," Lee snarked, "Hey, Percy, tour de la kitchen is over. Put me down!"

Percy did as the candlestick instructed and set him down on the table. Lee hobbled a way before turning and adding, "Ah. Thanks for, you know, listening. Letting me ramble. It was…nice."

"Yeah, anytime," Percy automatically replied.

Lee's flame burned brighter. Percy winced, he was probably going to regret that invitation. But, setting that worry aside, Percy peered at the loud mouthed candlestick and tried to picture the twelve year old he used to be. Could be. Had not Maria said something about the curse lasting for years? Had Lee always been twelve or had he grown up as a candlestick? The thought made Percy feel ill and he sat down.

"Tea dear?" Maria's thickly accented voice called.

"Ah, only if my cup isn't Nico," Percy hedged, looking nervously at the teacup in front of him. It did not move or speak back. He poked it. Nothing.

"It's not me," a sullen Nico assured him and the dark teacup from the night before clanked to his side.

"Oh good," Percy said. A moment later, Maria appeared on the table and shuffled over to fill Percy's perfectly normal, nonspeaking cup. He took a drink of the warm tea, humming appreciatively as it breathed fire back into his icy veins.

"Chiron, the storm last night disrupted – "

Percy's head snapped up in alarm as Athena entered the kitchen, her snakes hissing lowly. The dark glasses were still firmly in place on her face. She paused when she noticed him at the table, Maria and Nico at his elbows.

"Morning Mistress," Maria addressed. "Sit, we were about to serve breakfast."

"What is he doing here?" Athena demanded, not moving from her spot.

"Well you wouldn't let me go," Percy grumbled. Maria tsked at him before heading over to Athena's side of the table. She poured steaming tea into a cup before Athena as she spoke;

"For all his impertinence, our guest is correct. You decreed he remain, so remained he has. And we shall treat him like any other guest."

"It's been years since we've had a guest," Chiron intoned, almost wishfully from his place by Percy's ankles. Percy glanced down at him and he swore the footstool smiled at him. However that was possible.

"He is not a guest," Athena said coldly, sitting stiffly at the edge of the table. She reached out and pulled her cup of tea towards her, taking a clinical sip of it, her covered gaze resting on him all the while. It was creepy as hell.

"No, I'm your prisoner," Percy retorted, just as coldly.

Athena's snakes hissed, hundreds of little heads swiveling to brandish their forked tongues at him. "Do not test me Percy Jackson."

"Or else what? You'll make me your prisoner?" Percy scoffed. Lee made a noise from his nook at the end of the table. Nico stilled, Maria bristled.

Athena set her teacup down. The simple, slow action put Percy on edge, like the calm before a storm.

"Come with me," Athena demanded. Her voice was expressionless, a cold empty void that made him wish he never opened his mouth. Athena stood and Percy followed.

She led him out of the kitchen, down an unfamiliar hallway. Percy nervously lagged behind, unsure what this monstrous snake-lady wanted from him. Judging from last night's conversation, he should not be worried she was going to murder him…yet he was not sure. He did not know any of these people (a term he used lightly). Could he really trust any of them?

They left the castle. Percy rose an eyebrow as he stepped onto a cracked pathway, overgrown with thorny leaves and dying flowers. She took him to a courtyard, or what once had been a courtyard. The area had been badly neglected. Bushes were overgrown, swallowing up stone and metal as its foliage ever expanded. Weeds grew rampant, their deadly coiling thorns and poisonous leaves treacherously reaching out for the unguarded ankles of unsuspecting travelers.

But that is not what caught Percy's eye. Standing, disbursed thorough out the silent yard, were dozens of stone statues. Athena stood impassively at his side as Percy peered closer. The statues were exquisitely finished. Every detail was _perfect._ The stone carving before him was a perfect likeness of a horse. He could see every hair on its wild mane, tendrils leaping off as if rustled by the wind. He thought he could see mud on a nervously suspended hoof. The stone creature's eyes were wide, and Percy swore he could see fright in their cold gray depths.

"This is what happens to those who gaze upon me," Athena declared in a crisp, clipped tone.

"What?" Percy did not understand.

"Fool," she hissed and he froze as she slid closer, her black snakes singing promises of death as their forked tongues waged in his direction. "Have you not heard of the monster of Mykene? The one upon none shall gaze least they long for death's eternal embrace? Look at the horse, look at it! He once live like you, made of flesh and blood not cold stone. But one look at me, one glance into my eyes, and the very life was stolen from his being, converted and twisted until his life was forfeited and stone turned his limbs. _This_ is what happens to those who look at me, Percy Jackson."

Percy stared at the horse in horror as her words echoed in his skull. He reached a disbelieving hand out to touch the horse's snout, icy cold under his fingertips. His unseeing eyes seemed to scream at Percy: _run, you fool, run!_

He felt rather then heard Athena move and despite himself, he flinched. He closed his eyes tight, waiting for… he was not sure. But it never came. His heartbeat pounded loudly in his ears, yet he did not dare open his eyes. His heart slowly calmed, each pound growing fainter and fainter until it settled back to a respectable thud. Silence. He dared to crack his eyes open. Gray. The horse. He opened his eyes wider.

The courtyard was deserted. Athena was gone. He glanced around, bile rising in his throat as he realized just how many stone statues peppered the unkempt lawn. He slowly walked through the overgrown grass, wide eyes taking in the stone horrors before him. A bird, forever suspended in terrorized flight sat at the edge of a dried up bath. A rabbit, her nose still twitching with curiosity, forever perched on her hind legs. A fawn, cowering and afraid, who never would find his mother. But, as Percy silently walked through this strange graveyard, there was one statue he tensely waited to find that he never saw.

"There aren't any humans," Percy murmured in the still air.

"Oh dear!"

Percy jumped at the gentle voice, his foot colliding with something hard and metal. He cursed and hobbled, and the thing he kicked apologized.

"Oh I am so sorry!"

"Er," Percy said, blinking down at the little hand shovel he tripped on. "I'm sorry too? I didn't know there were anymore, ah, talking objects. I guess I should have known better."

"Oh, you're the human that Maria brought in," the hand shovel said.

"Ah, yeah. Percy Jackson at your service," He said awkwardly, kneeling down next to the little garden utensil.

"Katie Gardener at yours," Katie introduced, and gave what almost looked like a bow. He was not entirely sure how she managed that. She turned slightly, her worn pink handle swiveling so he could see the peeling faded flowers that once adored her, "Nico be careful! You'll get caught in the undergrowth."

"Nico?" Percy called, turning around. He did not see anything. "Hey, it's alright. I just don't want to step on you or anything."

The dark teacup slowly shuffled out of a bush, his entire body seemed to droop as he cautiously made his presence know. "I was looking for Katie," he muttered, his voice barely audible over the wind.

"Oh, yes I just met her." Percy said. "Come on over, we were just having a chat."

Nico slowly made his way over and Percy sat on the ground, not caring in the slightest bit that he was probably ruining Athena's flawless garments. She loaned them to him after all.

"It's creepy out here," he admitted as the wind ruffled his hair, stirring up leaves and dirt. It swirled around the immobile stone statues, a hollow reminder of life that once was. He shivered.

"I don't like looking at them," Katie confessed in a whisper. She seemed to inch closer to him.

"Katie, how old are you?" Percy asked, repeated the question he asked the candlestick earlier. The shovel tilted her head.

"Eleven."

"Children," Percy grumbled, "most of you are children."

"Three of us," Katie agreed while Nico huffed:

"'M not a child."

Percy stared the forlorn children before him and tried to picture them as they should be: a cheerful young girl and a playful little boy (was Nico ever playful?). Percy's own childhood was miserable. His mother was too sick to properly care for him, although she tried her best. From the tender age of four, Percy took on a large portion of household chores and duties. He suffered Gabe's wrath and his blows, always away from his mother's careful eye. He bore the scars of a hard life, one of abuse and labor, tattooed on his skin at a time when he ought to have known naught but gentle caresses and loving embraces. He understood the perils of a hard childhood. His heart ached when he saw Thalia and Jason on the streets, and it ached now staring down at the children who were being denied their childhood.

"Come on, let's go inside," Percy suggested softly. "Where it's warmer. Maybe we can find Lee."

"Why would we want to do that?" Nico asked as Percy stood up and brushed off his pants. Another gust of wind cut through the air, and Percy shivered at the unnatural silence.

"So we can do something fun," Percy said, reaching down to scoop up the teacup and Katie. He cradled Nico carefully against him, mindful of his delicate nature.

"What can we do that's fun?"

That was a fair question, one Percy did not know the answer to. He would have to think about that. Playing with Jason and Thalia was easy. He could chase them around town until they were red faced and giggling and then buy them candy after. He did not exactly know what he could do to cheer up a teacup, a hand shovel, and a candlestick. They found Lee mopping about with Chiron, complaining loudly as the footstool tried to employ his assistance.

"Percy," Chiron greeted amiably as he approached the pair, "Did you have a nice little stroll?"

Percy snorted, "If that's what you want to call it. I came to borrow Lee actually if I could."

Lee straighten up, turning eagerly towards Percy. "Yeah, Chiron, our guest needs me."

"You may go," Chiron easily allowed. The candlestick gave a whoop of joy, hopping over to Percy and his armful of cursed children.

"What'ya need PJ?" Lee asked excitedly as they walked down the hall. Each hop the candlestick made clanged loudly in the otherwise deserted hallway. Instead of finding the loud clash annoying, Percy found the disturbance of the unnatural silence to be calming.

"Ah, company?" Percy tried. Which sounded a lot better than 'you three are just a bunch of kids that got caught up in some terrible curse that wasn't even met for you and I feel bad'. The candlestick looked up at him.

"Yeah it can get lonely here," he said simply, "Nico doesn't seem to mind though. Why'd you tag along Chipped?"

Percy swore the teacup glowered.

"Because I wanted him to," Percy said simply, cutting off any argument before it started. He nudged the door to his dungeon/room open and slipped inside. The fire had long since died, so Percy knelt beside it, gently placing Nico and Katie on the ground.

"It's freezing in here," Percy complained, carefully stacking firewood in the fireplace.

"You get used to it," Nico said.

"You shouldn't have to, it doesn't take that much to build a fire," Percy grumbled. "And you guys have a fireplace in every room. Hey, Lee, give me a little fire would you?"

"Coming right up," Lee eagerly hopped forward and bend over the wood, letting his flame tickle the decaying timber. As they got the fire going, Percy stood up and dragged the bedding over its ever growing side.

"Ah, Percy?" Lee asked as Percy spread blankets out and stacked the few pillows. "What are you doing?"

"Building a fort by the fire," Percy huffed. At the silence from his three unenthusiastic charges, he frowned down at them. "Don't tell me you three have never built a fort by the fire."

"Isn't that kind of dangerous?" Katie hesitantly asked.

"A little," Percy agreed with a grin. "I always got yelled at for it. Promise I won't let any of you catch fire. Come on, get comfortable."

They clearly thought he was crazy, but Katie good naturally shuffled over and laid her dirt covered head on one of the pillows. Lee shrugged and hopped into the nest of pillows and blankets, letting his flames extinguish so he could settled against the fabric without catching it on fire. Nico hovered uncertainly, so Percy laid down, making a big show out of getting comfortable. He nestled in between Lee and Katie and grinned at the little teacup.

"Come on Nico," he called, "it's warm and comfortable. Be a kid for once."

"I'm a teacup," Nico grumbled, but he wiggled his way into the pile of blankets and bodies (objects?). He ended up next to Katie, far enough away from the sharp point of her blade and near the side of Percy's head.

"That's the spirit." Percy encouraged.

"This is weird," Lee exclaimed from somewhere around Percy's elbow. The cold of his frame bashed against Percy's sensitive joint and he bit back a curse.

"It's cozy," Katie said sweetly, "I like it. I wish I was human so I could tuck the blanket around me all snug."

"Here," Percy muttered, reaching over to tuck one of the blankets around the little shovel. He felt bad for the poor kids. Being household objects could not be any fun, especially without all the luxury that come with being human. Like opposable thumbs. And faces.

"Thanks," Katie muttered. "Did you do this a lot when you were our ages?"

"All the time," Percy said. "I live on this little farm so it gets real cold in the winter. We didn't have a stove or a big fireplace to keep the house warm. There was just a little one in my mom's room. So at night, when it got cold, I would gather up all the blankets and pillows in the house and make a little bed in front of it."

He grinned at the memory. Their blankets were thin and ratty but piled all together they almost made a comfortable bed. Sally would scold him for the fire hazard, but if it was a good day and she was feeling well enough, after moving the edge of the blankets a respectable distance from the fire, she would curl up next to him. Those were the absolute best memories Percy had, of long winter nights curled up between the heat of the fire and the warmth of his mother as she told him stories of faraway places and magical kingdoms with grand adventures and brave knights.

His mom, who was sick and alone at home now, worried and afraid for her son who did not return home.

"So you just laid there?" Lee asked skeptically. "And did what? Watch the paint on the ceiling peel?"

Percy snorted, accidently upsetting Nico's precarious perch on his pillow. "Whoops, sorry there Nico. No, we would tell stories."

"What kind of stories?" Nico asked, settling in a safer space closer to Katie.

"All kinds, whatever came to mind, real stories or make believe," Percy said.

"Tell us one," Lee eagerly asked, "We never get stories."

"We're too old for stories," Nico disagreed, but the words sounded rehearsed.

"You're never too old for stories." Percy denied. "Want to hear about the time I almost burned down the local bakery?"

"Yes!" Lee said excitedly.

Percy laughed and recounted the tale, being as dramatic as possible. He had to check himself once or twice, when his gestures got too grand, as he often forgot Nico hovered at his side and was very much breakable. The ice was broken after that and the kids all took turns telling their own stories. Katie told a cute story about some time a squirrel tried to carry her away and Athena had to come rescue her from its greedy little paws. Lee excitedly recounted a time when he _did_ catch a tapestry on fire and Dionysus tried to put it out with wine (it did not end well). Nico surprised Percy by putting in his own little tale, about a time when he was still human. It was sweet little story, about how Nico had fallen asleep outside and the entire castle was in an uproar trying to find him.

They pleasantly passed the day swapping stories. Maria brought him dinner sometime in the evening and did not look the slightest bit surprised by the nest she found.

"Just don't catch anything on fire dears," she said.

It was late evening now, and the soft breathing from the little objects around Percy told him that the kids had fallen asleep on him. Percy did not mind. He poked at the fire, stirring the golden embers that were almost extinguished. The wood had long since burned to ashes and there were no more logs waiting.

"We usually don't have a lot of firewood," came Nico's sleepy voice.

"Oh, Nico I thought you were asleep." Percy said softly, twisting around to peer down at the little teacup.

"Not tired," the teacup denied, seeming to almost shrug with his handle. "There's a large pile beside the courtyard, where all the statues are, if you want to go get more."

"I think I will," Percy said, carefully standing up without jostling the other two. "I'll be right back okay?"

"We survived for four years without you," Nico huffed. "I think I can wait a few minutes."

"Right," Percy grinned. "Be right back."

He quietly slipped out the door, and almost ran right into the wine glass lounging outside.

"Watch it Peter," Dionysus grumbled, the blood red wine swirling and in serious danger of spilling out. "You almost made me spill my wine."

"Uh, sorry, and it's Percy," Percy said, carefully stepping around the overflowing wine glass. "But, ah, what are you doing lurking outside my door?"

Dionysus grunted and avoided his question, "All three of the kids are in there right?"

"Yeah," Percy said slowly. He waited for more information but none was forthcoming. Instead, the wine inside of Dionysus simply diminished as Percy watched. "Why?" He finally asked.

"Just wondering," came the disinterested reply.

"Right," Percy said, eyeing him suspiciously. "Well, I'm going to get more firewood."

The wine glass did not reply, leaning against the wall next to Percy's door instead. With one last odd look at Dionysus, Percy headed down the hall. He only managed to take about half a dozen steps when Dionysus' voice called to him.

"Oh and Pierce?"

Percy turned, figuring the wine glass was speaking to him as they were the only two people (relatively speaking) in the hallway. Dionysus voice carried easily down the empty hallway, the usual drunken hiccupping oddly absent from his voice.

"Thank you for taking time for the kids. It's not easy, being under this curse and it's worse for them. Sometimes the others forget they're even children who should be playing and causing mischief. It's good to see them happy and doing normal children things."

"Oh," Percy said, surprised at Dionysus' attention. He had not realized the wine glass cared that much.

"Now go get your firewood," Dionysus dismissed.

"Right," Percy said with a small smile.

He set off down the hallway again, leaving behind the glow from his room and the silent vigilance of the wine glass. Bracing himself against the cold, Percy headed out into the night. The temperature had dropped dramatically, and it had not even been warm in the morning. The courtyard was even eerier at night so Percy resolved to avoid looking at the statues as he searched for the pile of wood. The cold of the night tore through the sturdy and heavy material of the finer clothes Percy wore and he shivered as he gathered up some firewood. He wondered how his mother fared back home. If Percy was cold even dressed as fine as a king, how cold must his mother be? He hoped Gabe cut up wood for the fire.

With a sigh, and an armful of wood, Percy returned to the house. The cold entrance was only marginally warmer than the elements, but at least it shielded him from the wind. And his warm room await him, with the children all curled up by the dying embers.

"You will rapidly deplete our wood supply," Athena seemed to appear from the very shadow of the castle and Percy jumped despite himself. She regarded him silently from behind the dark glasses that obscured her face. Percy tried not to shiver under the ice of her gaze, images of the still and cold statues behind them vivid in his mind.

"I can cut more," Percy said instead, determined to keep his voice steady. "It's a small price for warmth."

"Perhaps," Athena agreed. The snakes that framed her face seemed more relaxed in the moonlight. They rested their little heads on her shoulder, piles of little reptilian bodies in silent slumber. The lack of hissing was almost discerning.

"There aren't any humans," Percy blurted out. The words hung in the dark and Athena slowly turned her body towards his, a frown marring her face.

"Not yet," she said mildly. She turned her attention back to the courtyard. "The horse startled me."

Percy paused, feeling as though Athena was about to tell him something important. She seemed less…volatile then the last few times he encountered her. Almost regretful.

"I was walking through the forest beyond my castle, for fresh air. I heard the pounding of hooves of course and knew he was close. I could tell he was riderless by the way he ambled. I went to retrieve him and bring him to my castle for warmth and nourishment. But my snakes startled him and he reared. I jerked out of the way as he stood on his hind legs and my glasses fell off. He turned to stone before his hooves could even return to the ground."

"It was an accident." Percy realized. He remembered the look of terror in the horses' gray eyes. Fear of the snakes then, and not the lady to whom they belonged.

"A fatal accident." Athena said. "For all the fair intentions in the world cannot still death's hand. Do you understand?"

Percy had the feeling she was trying to warn him.

"Not everything is all doom and gloom you know," Percy said instead. "Good things do occasionally happen."

"Not in Mykene they don't. Good night Percy Jackson, your fire grows cold."

With that last statement, Athena departed, leaving Percy alone in the hallway.

"She means well my dear."

Or maybe not alone, Percy amended, looking down to see Chiron shuffle in with Maria on his back.

"It sounded like she was trying to warn me."

"And apologize," Chiron said delicately.

"Didn't sound like an apology to me." Percy said with a raised eyebrow as he started walking back to his room.

"Athena is a very wise woman," Chiron said carefully. "She is probably the wisest woman in all the lands. It is her pride that gets her into trouble. And her pride will not allow for an apology so she tried to explain her behavior. Thus, the story of the unfortunate horse."

"Oh," Percy blinked. That made sense actually.

"She needs someone who can teach her to let go of her pride," Maria spoke. "To teach her that somethings are more important than pride and that sometimes emotions are greater than wisdom."

"Sounds like a challenge," Percy said, not rising to the bait. "And what do you know, this is my dungeon. Thanks for the chat but I've got a fire to tend to. Hey, Dionysus, thanks for holding down the fort for me."

The wine glass was empty by now and leaning almost bent against the wall, snoring loudly. Percy was not fooled by his drunken antics anymore; Dionysus had been watching. He gave a rather loud snore at Percy's words, probably to cover a snort and the human slipped inside his door and shut it before either Chiron or Maria could say more.

Lee and Katie were still sound asleep, but Nico hovered close to the dying embers.

"Took you long enough, did you get lost?" The little teacup asked.

"Ran into Athena," Percy shrugged, depositing his load of firewood. He rebuilt the fire and stroked the embers. "Maria and Chiron seem to think she was trying to apology in some twisted way."

"Maybe, I think she did feel guilty." Nico said, much to Percy's surprise. "She's almost acting the way she did after…"

Nico did not finish the thought, but seemed to gaze (as much as one could when one did not have a face) at the little fire Percy coaxed to life.

"After what?" Percy pressed, staring curiously at the child at his side.

"After Bianca died," Nico said in the littlest voice.

Percy sat down, staring at the miserable little teacup. He got to overwhelming urge to hug the poor kid, but well, Nico was a teacup and he doubted he would have appreciated it even if he was a boy.

"Who was Bianca?" Percy asked gently. "You don't have to tell me if you don't want to." He added when Nico did not reply right away.

"She was my sister."

Oh. Percy sucked in a breath, staring pitying at Nico.

"Was she human or …?"

"She was a teacup, like me," Nico miserably replied. "Only she was prettier. Not so dark. There were little fruits on her side, I think Mama said they were pomegranates."

Percy did not like where this was going, but he waited for Nico to say more. The little teacup sniffled.

"We were just playing. Hide and seek, like we use to when we were human. I thought it was would be funny so I hid in the china cabinet. Bianca climbed up to get me. But I was so high and she lost her balance. She slipped."

Percy's eyes widen in horror.

"She fell." Nico seemed to shake, the reflection of the flame flickering brightly on his dark porcelain. "She fell and she broke. Shattered."

He sniffled again.

"Athena was real quiet after that. She very carefully swept Bianca up and tried to repair her. We collected most of the pieces and Athena spend many long nights gently putting her back together. But they were just shards of porcelain. My sister was gone."

Nico swayed a little and Percy could not resisted reaching out and placing the teacup on his knee, trying to offer whatever comfort he could. Percy did not even know how to respond to that heartbreaking story. Nico sniffled again and leaned against Percy.

"Katie keeps telling me if the spell is ever broken Bianca should come back but I know she's wrong. My sister's dead, and even the reversal of this curse won't bring her back."

"Reversal of the curse?" Percy repeated. "The curse can be broken?"

"So Mama and Chiron claim," Nico hiccupped, snuggling into Percy's side. "But Athena doesn't think so."

"Nico, can you tell me about the curse?" Percy asked softly.

He did not want to upset the little teacup anymore, sadly nestled in Percy's side, but if the curse could be broken then maybe Percy could help fix it. So Nico and Lee and Katie could be kids again. So Dionysus could watch the children play again. So Athena would not stonify anymore unsuspecting creatures.

"Athena is very smart," Nico said, his voice muffled from his spot against Percy's shirt. "Maybe the smartest person ever. And she used to boast about it all the time. We got a lot of visitors here at the castle, people from all over the world who wanted to learn from Athena and use her library. If they donated a book, Athena would let them in. As she got older people starting challenging her. To chess competitions, debates, mathematical equations, everything and anything. And Athena could win them all. The King himself came to visit Athena once, and brought with him an entire cartful of books. She was so pleased.

"Mama said Athena was so happy then. She would hold herself all high and stuff, Chiron says it's called poise and grace. When she went to town, everybody would go out of their way to make her happy. Kiss up, like it would make a difference to Athena. She could see right through them, and sometimes – " Nico gave a hollow laugh – "she used to go off on them. She'd lecture them right in the middle of the town square, so everybody could watch their shame. And one day she confronted this one girl. It was the daughter of some aristocrat. They say the girl was super pretty, one of the prettiest girl in all of France.

"She thought her beauty made her better than other people. Even as a human, Athena was not beautiful. I don't really remember what she looked like before, but Mama says she was pleasant to look at. Just not, you know, pretty. I think someone once called her pretty in a simple, plain way. Athena did not care, she valued knowledge above all else anyway and her wisdom brought people from all over the country. Until one day the beautiful girl claimed that her beauty made her even better than Athena. And, well, you can imagine how well that went over."

Percy imagined Athena, losing her temper over Percy's simple insult at her name and grimaced. Yeah, he bet that did not go over well _at all._

"She insulted the girl in the front of the whole town, like she had with so many people before. She figured out all the girl's insecurities and her secrets and she just rattled them off for everybody to hear. The girl was horrified. She ran off crying. Mama told Athena she shouldn't have done it. The girl's father was a powerful man. But Athena did not care. It stormed that night, a terrible heavy storm, and someone walked out of the thunder and lightning. It was the witch of Montauk."

"We have a witch?" Percy said, confused.

"Mama thinks we have more than one, but I don't know. I thought you lived in Montauk?"

"I do, but I only moved here a little while ago," Percy said, blinking. "I've never heard of any witch."

"Or maybe you just weren't paying attention," Nico snickered. Percy was glad to see his humor returning. Sad Nico was not one he knew how to deal with.

"Anyway, where was I? Oh yeah. The witch appeared. Athena took her to her study to talk. I don't know what happened, Athena doesn't really like to talk about it. All I know is that Mama and Chiron overheard the witch shouting about how Athena's hubris would be the downfall of herself and everything she held dear, and that if she didn't open her heart and understand how compassion and love could overrule logic then her fate would eternal."

"Then suddenly, everything looks so big and I felt funny. And well – "

"You turned into a teacup."

"I turned into a teacup," Nico grumbled. "A stupid little fragile teacup."

"None of that," Percy hushed, picking the teacup up and setting him down next to the slumbering garden trowel. "You're a very important useful teacup who needs to go to sleep."

"You're annoying, you know that?" Nico asked, but he settled down in the bundle of blankets.

"Yeah I know," Percy whispered, laying down next to the fire.

The flame flickered in the silence, casting warm oranges and reds across the room. His room did not seem as cold or sinister as the night before. Percy stared at the ceiling, mulling over the information Nico gave him. He felt terrible for the poor kid.

 _Could the curse be reversed_? Percy wondered. He did not know the first thing about witches, but weren't they kind of unreliable? And what did that whole bit about 'understanding how love and compassion could overrule logic' bit even mean? Vague. He wondered if he should bring it up to Athena tomorrow. Sure, she was kind of terrifying, but after Nico's story Percy almost felt bad for her.

She had spent the last four years with snakes for hair and a gaze that literally turned people to stone. She lost all her fame, her reputation. Percy had never even heard Athena's name whispered in town. Had the world completely forgotten about the wise young mistress of Mykene? (Then again, Percy had never heard of a witch of Montauk before so maybe he was not the best judge.)

The fire crackled softly. His eyes only half-open, Percy almost thought he saw the shadow of a person under his door. Feet lightly ghosted across the floor and hovered uncertainly, a hand reached for the handle. They vanished a moment later and Percy let sleep take him, sure he was simply imaging things.

* * *

 **A/n Hello lovelies, I have three papers due next week so I'm a little worried this chapter isn't as meticulously edited as usual, but I wanted to post it anyway. I will review it again next week and fix anything I missed. I am a firm believer that Dionysus actually really cares for kids but steadfastly pretends not to. And isn't teacup Nico the cutest and saddest thing ever? _I_ want to hug him. **

**Also, I have entered my story 'From Amidst the Darkness' in a writing competition over on inkitt. It would mean the world to me if you would check it out :) It can be found at** **/ stories / 34735**

 **Thank you to all you lovely people who favorited, followed, and reviewed. Honestly, I can't say this enough: I love you. All of you. You're amazing. As always I hope you enjoyed ~ ***


	15. Beauty and the Beast: The Lake

**Part Three**

Beauty and the Beast: The Lake

* * *

Percy did not see much of the cursed Mistress of Mykene Castle in the following days. She was always present at breakfast, sipping on her tea and regarding him calmly from across the table. Their conversations were stilted and awkward, but at least civil. Percy was free (relatively speaking) to spend his days at his leisure. He looked after the kids most of the time. Sometimes they would just play, running around the castle, being merry and mischievous. On other days, Percy would help the unfortunate occupants of the curse castle.

He chopped wood sometimes. The strong storm from nights before had uprooted a once sturdy oak tree and Percy headed out early in the morning to deal with it. Over the next few days, he carefully split and cut up the heavy tree. Their woodpile now overflowed, with enough timber to last the entire winter. While he worked, Percy could feel the hidden gaze of Athena on his back. He would turn and find her hovering in the courtyard, her blood red robes billowing in the breeze as her covered eyes bored into his. He was not sure what to make of it, but he always smiled and waved. She did not wave back. Or smile.

Tasks that Maria and Chiron could not accomplish in their current condition, Percy did for them. He fixed the fence he crashed through that fateful night (under Athena's watchful eye least he decided to run). The garden had long since been overrun by weeds, Katie being too small to tend to it quick enough. Percy helped her clear a little section off, so she could at least plant a few flowers to brighten her day.

He also explored the castle. It was _huge_ and had so many wings and staircases that he often feared he would get lost. Lee insisted he knew the castle like the back of his hand (you know, the one he did not _have_ anymore), but it was Katie who Percy trusted to keep them on track.

Today he was wondering alone, however. Katie was trying to round up a few seeds for next year and it was not exactly riveting to follow the little trowel around while she dug for them. Maria detained Nico and Lee ran off earlier, leaving Percy to his own devices. Not that the man minded. He was exploring the west wing of the castle today. The paintings on the wall were creepy. That was the opinion Percy initially had on his first night and it still held today. There did not seem to be a happy one in the entire castle. They were all dark and dreary, and the portraits always glowered down at him. He made a face at a painting of a stern faced man dressed in furs before turning his attention to the other side of the room.

Two large wooden door stood before him, with large brass knobs in the shape of soaring eagles. Percy admired them for a second, they were much more pleasant to look at than the creepy paintings, before curiously opening one of the doors. As he stepped inside the large room beyond the double doors, Percy could not withhold a gasp.

He was in a library.

Percy had never actually stepped foot in a library before, but he was sure this was an extraordinarily large one. The room itself was bigger than Percy's entire cottage. The ceiling was at least twice his height. But there were rows and rows and rows of shelves completely stocked with books. Everywhere he turned, books.

"It's the biggest library in all of France."

Athena's voice seemed to come out of nowhere. Percy jumped, swiveling around to watch the cursed woman appear from behind a bookshelf. She had a thick book spread open in one hand and another tucked under her arm. Her face was blank, in what he had come to think of as her default expression.

"It's bigger than my house," Percy said, awed. "Have you read every book in here?"

It must have been a trick of the light because for a minute, Percy almost could have sworn Athena's lips twitched.

"I have not. I doubt there is enough time in even the longest life to read them all." Athena turned to regard her vast collection before slowly making her way over to his side. Percy determinedly remained where he was, not even flinching as her snakes eyed him suspiciously. He took solace in the fact that they at least weren't hissing at him.

"You are free to use my library," Athena declared.

Percy had a feeling this was a big deal for her. Had not Nico said something about books being more precious to her than anything else? Heat crept up Percy's neck but he forced himself to nod and sputter out:

"Oh, ah, thanks, that's ah, real great and nice of you."

"Cease your stuttering, a library is a quiet place," Athena instructed, yet the words lacked the bite they held when he first came to Mykene. In fact, if he did not know better, he would say she was amused. Percy shut his mouth with a snap regardless. Athena turned around, returning to her book as he watched her uncertainly. Percy took her departure as his opportunity to slip away. He was almost out the door when Athena twisted around, scowling.

"You are not going to engage my hospitality? Few have ever set foot in such a complex and well stocked library, and here I offer its secrets freely to you and you turn away?" She angrily asked, her snakes snapping up to hiss threateningly at him.

Percy froze, feeling his blush creep into his cheeks as he tried to reason.

"No, ah, I mean, that's very – "

"Speak plainly, I detest your stuttering." Athena snapped, and this time there was real heat in her words. "An ill plenty of my volumes could curb should you care to better yourself."

"I can't read," Percy finally snapped back, irritated. His face felt like it was on fire, but now it was as much from anger as embarrassment. He glared at Athena, who drew up short at his call. Her mouth fell open a little as he continued to snap at her, "I'm just a farmer. I didn't have the luxury of a big library or the time to read. I've never even held a book before, how the hell am I supposed to read one?"

Athena's shock was clear on her face, but Percy could not even appreciate her blatant emotions as he turned, fuming, to leave the library. He stormed down the hall, kicking at the floor and trembling with anger. How dare she treat him with such contempt? He spent his entire life trying to keep his little family alive, he didn't have time for reading. Not that it would matter even if he did, peasants did not exactly have access to books. And that damn clerk didn't even entertain the idea of teaching him during Percy's brief time under his tutelage.

His temper cooled as he stalked through the silent castle and eventually he came to a stop as his emotions wound down. He took a deep breath to calm himself. It was okay, it did not matter what Athena thought. There was no shame in not knowing how to read; plenty of people didn't know how to read. Percy groaned and rubbed at his eyes with the meat of his hand, resolving to put the matter out his mind. Turning around, he thought he should go see what Dionysus was up too (the wine glass was always good at distracting people from the matters on hand) when he paused. He did not know where he was. Percy turned, eyeing the statues and paintings and doorways around him. He had no idea where in the castle he was.

Oops.

"Stupid," he muttered to himself, resisting the urge to bash his head against one of the ugly paintings on the unfamiliar wall.

"Percy."

 _Great,_ Percy thought sourly as the owner of the voice walked towards him. Of all the people who could have found him, it had to be Athena. She still carried a book under her arm. He tried not to sulk as she approached him.

"I can teach you," were the next words out of Athena's mouth, which was so far from what Percy expected to hear he simply blinked at her.

"Teach me what?" Percy asked dumbly, "how not to get lost in your castle?"

"You're lost?" Athena asked and her snakes seemed to laugh at him. He scowled. "Regardless, that was not my meaning. To read. I can teach you to read."

Percy wondered if this was another one of her round about ways of apologizing. He thought it was.

"Really?" He asked, frowning suspiciously at her, "You'd teach me how to read?"

"Unless you'd like the teapot to teach you," Athena deadpanned.

Percy could not help but laugh. "Was that a joke? Did you just tell a joke?"

"Of course not," Athena denied immediately but Percy just grinned at her. She moved on before he could interject, "Do you want to learn to read or not?"

"You have this strange habit of twisting everything around so I become the bad guy," Percy huffed, more amused than actually insulted. "Yes. That's be awesome."

"I am doing society a favor; you desperately need to improve your vocabulary," Athena sighed but Percy got the feeling she was actually amused. If the gentle almost laughter from the snakes were anything to go by at least.

"Come along," she instructed and she carefully led him back to the library, pointing landmarks out so he would not loss his way again.

So started a routine. They would have breakfast together, where their conversations became more amiable and two-sided, then Percy would either chop wood or help around the castle, before showing up at the library around midday. Reading, Percy discovered, was _hard._ Athena made it look so easy, but the letters hurt his eyes and all the combinations hurt his head. Athena was surprisingly patient with him.

"A-and so," Percy clumsily read, squinted intensely at the open book on his lap, "and so the l-little?"

He glanced up Athena for confirmation. The Mistress of Mykene nodded in affirmation much to his relief.

"And so the little…boy. And so the little boy – " Percy frowned at the next word, frustrated. "T – Tah – Toh – "

"Try sounding each syllable out," Athena suggested, her head bent over her own book, spread out on the table before her as she made notes on a separate piece of paper. Percy wondered what for. "Is it a word you've run into before?"

"I don't think so," Percy said, a furrow in his brow as he ran his fingers over the troublesome word. "It's got the letter 'T'. That one make the 'tah' sound doesn't it?"

"Usually," Athena agreed with a wave of her ink dipped feather, "Very good. What next?"

"Um, the one that makes the 'huh' sound?"

"Is that a fact or do you want me to come look?" Athena asked. Her words could have been harsh, but they were surprisingly understanding as she paused in her work.

"No, it's the 'huh' one." Percy said with conviction.

"Remember what I told you? About the change in sound when some letters, such as 'S', 'T' and 'C' when followed by an 'H'?"

"'H' is the letter that makes the 'huh' sound right?"

"That is correct." Athena gently marked her place in her book with a scrap of paper and walked over to his side. Her snakes were on their best behavior, no hissing or threatening. One blinked almost comically at him, its little forked tongue testing the air. It was kind of cute. Percy shook his head at the thought. This castle was making him crazy, he decided.

"When a 'T' is followed by an 'h' it makes the 'thhe', sound," Athena said, carefully drawing out the sound. "Such as 'thhh-roat. Or thhh-ink."

"Oh," Percy said, nodding slowly. "Oh okay. Or thhh-row."

"Just like throw," Athena agreed, nodding. The movement cause her snakes to bounce a little, and their little heads swayed hypnotically. "Do you want to try that word again?"

"Yeah okay," Percy said, returning his gaze to the book and away from her snakes. "And so the little boy th – tho – "

"Mistress?"

Athena scowled, her snakes' calm manner exciting in a second to hiss menacingly at the intruder. Chiron waited by the door.

"Chiron you are interrupting," Athena snapped, obviously displeased.

"I am sorry," Chiron said, and he actually did sound regretful. "But we called both of you for dinner an hour ago and it is getting cold."

"It can be warmed," Athena muttered. "Return to the kitchen, we will be along shortly."

Chiron slipped out the door with another apology. Percy sighed and shut the book. It would have to wait until tomorrow then. He did not want to stop, he was so close to figuring out this sentence. But his head did hurt and he was hungry. He stretched, reaching his hands towards the ceiling as he arched enough to hear his back give a satisfying _crack_. When he turned, he was surprised to see Athena regarding him from behind her dark glasses.

"Are you feeling alright?" Percy asked in concern, noticing her face seemed a little flushed.

She cleared her throat, glancing away. "I am quite alright. Come, our dinner grows cold."

As Percy started to put his book away Athena added, her voice soft, "You can keep that, if you'd like. To look over later in the evening or in the morning."

"Really?" Percy asked, glancing at her in surprise. Athena loved her books. This library was her life, her books were the only remnant of what used to bring her fame and pleasure. She hoarded them jealously. But she would let him take one? He smiled warmly at her, tucking the book against his side. "I'll take good care of it, I promise."

"I do not doubt that," Athena surprised him by saying. Surprised herself too, if he read the flash of emotion that rapidly crossed her face correctly. She straightened, clearing her throat. "But if you catch my book on fire, Jackson, you will join my collection in the courtyard."

Percy grinned, holding the library door open for his companion. "And I'd be the prettiest one there."

Her lips twitched as Percy watched in fascination. She had almost smiled several times over the past few weeks. Percy was determined to get a real one out of her one of these days. Dinner was a casual affair, with Lee and Chiron carrying most of the conversation (that is, Lee babbling on while Chiron tried to check his boisterous ramblings). After dinner, Athena disappeared into the quiet of the castle while Percy brought his little entourage of cursed children up to his room.

Their little nest of blankets and pillows still rested before the fireplace. The kids took great pleasure in the simple bundle, and as there was so little joy in their lives, Percy suffered the hard floor with a valiant silence. Someone tended the fire while Percy was away and a fire still flickered brilliantly as he set the children now.

"Oh, are you going to read us a story?" Lee asked excitedly when Percy brought out the book Athena loaned him.

"Ah," Percy said, aware that the heat rising to his cheeks had nothing to do with the fire crackling beside him. He sat far enough away from the flame that its light would aid his reading without endangering the precious pages Athena held so dear. "N-no. I, ah, don't really know how. Athena is teaching me."

"Oh," Lee seemed surprised, "how does a grown man no – ow what was that for!"

"Hush Lee," Katie scolded, her trowel effectively extinguishing his flame. "Sit down and keep your mouth shut."

"What did I - ?"

"Nico, did I tell you the time when Lee got himself caught behind the stove?" Katie deflected, turning to the teacup.

 _"You promised to never mention that incident!"_

Percy smiled as the three dissolved into mutual bickering and giggling. They all seemed so much more lively and childlike than those first few nights. Certain that the children were well occupied, Percy opened up his book and determinedly stared at the sentence that gave him so much grief.

"And so the little boy," Percy read to himself. While the antics of the children should have made it harder for him to concentrate, the background noise actually seemed to help him. He struggled through the sentence, sounding out words and phrases. His pride would not let him ask the children for help, and they kindly left him to his own devices.

"And so the little boy t-thought he had dis- discoh – _discovered_ the tr _ue_ m-meaning of fr-fr _ii –_ free – frien – friend! Friend- _shh._ Friend- _shh_ ip. Friendship! And so the little boy thought he had discovered the true meaning of friendship." Percy read excited.

"I've got it! I've got it! 'And so the little boy thought he had discovered the true meaning of friendship' that's an actual sentence that makes sense. I read that!"

He looked up excited. The kids were giggling and playing among themselves, uttering ignorant of his astounding revelation. Percy felt giddy. He felt on top of the world. He could do anything. He read a sentence!

"Be right back," he told the kids, scrambling to his feet and all but dashing from the room.

"Percy, dear where are you running off to in such a hurry?" Maria tsked, "You're going break your neck."

"'And so the little boy thought he had discovered the true meaning of friendship'," Percy excitedly read.

"Sorry dear?"

"The sentence, that's what the sentence says!" Percy grinned, plopping down next to the confused teapot to show her the page, "I read a sentence!"

"That's nice my dear," she placated.

Undeterred by her lack of enthusiasm Percy eagerly asked, "Where's Athena?"

"In the west wing dear, but – "

"Thanks," Percy said, taking off towards the west wing and leaving the still talking teapot behind. He bounded up the stairs two at a time and skidded around a corner as he searched for Athena. Movement caught his eye and he twisted around, almost losing his footing as he changed his direction.

"I read it!" Percy called excitedly as he burst into the room.

Athena almost jumped. She turned to him with a frown as he skidded to a halt before her, gleefully reading from the open book in his hands. "'And so the little boy thought he had discovered the true meaning of friendship'!"

He peered up from the book, grinning so wide it hurt. Athena stared at him. The esteemed Mistress of Mykene looked utterly confused. Her mouth opened and then closed. Wordlessly, she held her hand out and Percy handed over the book.

"That is indeed what it says," Athena said finally and Percy gave a whoop of joy.

"I read it!"

"Yes, yes you did," Athena confirmed and then the strangest thing happened. The corner of her lips turned up. Like, completely pulled up. Both sides, curling up as she gazed at him through her opaque glasses. Athena smiled. Athena _smiled._

"That's a smile!" Percy gleefully accused, pointing at the damning evidence on her face.

"No it's not," Athena said, attempting to cover said smile but her efforts seemed counterproductive as she smiled even wider, gleaming white teeth becoming visible.

"Oh no, that is definitely a smile," Percy cackled happily. "That's a smile. I made you smile. No, don't stop smiling!"

Athena managed to compose herself, the smile vanishing from her face, yet a happy glow seemed to remain. Her snakes swayed of their own accord, and Percy found their flickering tongues and small eyes to be peaceful and comforting rather than frightening.

"Congratulations, you read a sentence," Athena praised. Percy puffed up, grinning.

He was so excited to show Athena what he read that he had not paid attention to his surroundings, but, heart calmed and ego stroked, Percy took the time to examine them now. They were in a parlor. There were more bookshelves in this room, but the books here all had bookmarks sticking out of them, as though often their mistress relieved them of their shelves and perused their pages. Stacks of paper and wells of ink covered every flat surface. A wide window stood behind him, the curtains pulled back to reveal the entire courtyard with all its eerie inhabitance. A depressing sight. On a pedestal at the back of the room, however, encased in a protective glass dome, was a teacup.

The teacup was dark, like Nico and Maria, but little red pomegranates could be seen on its surface. It almost looked perfect, but as Percy focused on it, he could barely make out thousands of little crisscrossed white lines marring its surface. Bianca. Nico's beloved sister, painstakingly put back together only for her soul, her life, to never return.

 _Why?_ Percy wondered, turning back to face Athena, who was still staring down at the pages in the book. _Why would she want the constant reminder of her curse here in her study?_

"Now what does the rest of the page say?" Athena asked, calling his attention back to her as she held the book out for Percy to reclaim.

"The rest of the page?" Percy asked, his smile vanishing in an instant as he accepted the book. He looked down at the object in his hands, at the entire page full of little black letters and words in horror. "But it took me forever to read one sentence!"

"One sentence on one page," Athena agreed amiably. "Now you have to move on to the rest of the sentences on this page, and then the next page, and then the – "

"I'm going to bed," Percy declared, shutting the book with a snap as he turned on his heels. As he swept dramatically out of the room, he could have sworn he heard Athena laugh.

* * *

"Walk with me," was Athena's greeting after breakfast a few days later.

"Okay," Percy easily agreed, tucking his hand in the warm pockets of the Mykene robes he wore.

Autumn currently had the country in her warmth-stealing grasp and cheerfully banished the sun behind her gray clouds, bringing with her the relentless wind, stirring up the colorful leaves she shook from once strong trees. Percy walked side by side with Athena as she led him away from the house and into the dark forest beyond, too cheerful to let autumn's cold arrival ruin his mood. They did not talk as they walked, but traveled in comfortable silence. Percy never really was comfortable with silence, but Athena's presence at his side and the almost melodious hiss of her snakes set him at ease. Besides, the view was nice.

"I rarely come out this far," Athena confessed. "Since the horse."

"Oh," Percy said, turning to look at his companion. Somewhere along the line, in the weeks since Percy arrived at Mykene, Athena had transformed from a frightening menace to…to his friend. Athena was his friend. Percy enjoyed her company, he loved to tease her, and he was certain now that he would do just about anything to make her smile. "But that wasn't your fault."

"Wasn't it?" Athena murmured.

"No," Percy said firmly. "And you seemed to have pissed off the most malicious witch in existence. Who curses children? Or other innocent bystanders? And why make your eyes turned people to stone? That just punishes other people."

"Or keeps me isolate." Athena mildly objected.

"Stop it, I'm trying to defend you. It was stupid. Besides, it's not like you did anything that bad."

"I didn't do anything wrong, I just evoked the ire of a petty witch," Athena dismissed.

"You were arrogant and cruel," Percy pointed out, something Athena seemed determined to ignore even after four years of the curse. "But whatever. It's not 'eyes that turn living creatures to stone' worthy."

"Perhaps you should mention that to the witch," Athena suggested dryly. Percy laughed.

"Perhaps I will," he teased back. "Athena, where are we going?"

"There was something I thought you might like to see," Athena said vaguely. She parted the branches before them and stepped aside. "Here. Take a look."

Glancing at her curiously, Percy slipped passed her and into a clearing. The trees diverged to create a thin oval in the forest. In the center of the clearing was a lake. The surface gleamed in the early light, sparkling brighter than the stars at night. The water was clear and deeply blue, an indescribable color of unbelievable beauty and grace that man could never hope to properly recreate. It was breathtaking.

Dazed, Percy walked up to the body of water. The surface was so smooth and clear he could see his reflection, as flawless as the one in a mirror. He watched Athena approached behind him from the crystal reflection before him. She did not say anything, but his mouth opened and closed. And opened and closed as words utterly escaped him.

"It helps me think," Athena said, breaking the silence. "There's a certain peace here that cannot be replicated. Untouchable beauty."

She seemed to stare at him as she spoke and he looked up from the pool to meet her covered gaze.

"It's – " he could not find the words. "Thank you for bringing me here."

That earned him a ghost of a smile. They sat down at the edge of the lake, and Percy dared to break the serenity of the scene by stripping his shoes off and dipping his feet inside. The water was cool, but the changing season had not yet stolen all its warmth.

"You are very good with the children," Athena said. "Since the very beginning you gravitated towards them."

"I felt bad for them," Percy said, kicking his feet in the water enough to send ripples across its surface. "They didn't ask for any of this, and they're just kids you know? They remind me of these kids back in Montauk – Thalia and Jason. Their dad left before Jason was even born and their mom drinks her life away. They're always on the street, hungry and cold. And I know what it feels like to be hungry and cold and it sucks and they're just kids so it sucks worse. I just wish I could help them."

He shrugged.

"Admirable," Athena murmured.

"Do you ever think about going back into town?" Percy asked. "I mean, as long as you keep your glasses on, you can't hurt anyone right?"

"People would take one look at me and run," Athena said flatly.

"Well I mean, the snakes are a little weird at first, but they're actually kind of cute."

Hundreds of little black eyes fixed on him in confusion as their mistress frowned at him.

"Yeah, I'm onto you," he teased, "They're like adorable little reptilian puppies. They hiss when you're mad and practically hum and dance when you're happy."

"Sometimes I worry for your sanity," Athena said, turning away. "Besides, I do not expect you to understand. It is not a problem for you."

"What isn't?" Percy asked, confused as she pulled out her bag.

"Appearances."

"Men normally don't care, at least not as much as women." Percy mused.

"I mean you in general." Percy bet she was rolling her eyes under her dark glasses.

"Right. I'm pretty chill."

"No. I mean," Athena seemed frustrated, pulling out their books from her bag and turning to frown at him. At his confused look, she motioned towards his body. "When you look – "

"Well usually I look like a beggar." Percy said, glancing down at the clothes she gestured towards. When he looked back up at Athena, her cheeks almost seemed a little pink to him.

"That's still… It's difficult to understand for someone who meets society's idea of beauty."

"I do what?" Percy asked, not understanding.

"Never mind." Athena dismissed, waving her hand. "It would not work. One day my glasses would fall or something would go wrong. Here – "

She handed him his book. Percy pushed it back at her, pulling his legs out of the water to stretch out on the ground. "Read to me," he insisted instead.

"You are becoming increasingly literate, it would be foolish for me to read to you instead of you reading for yourself," Athena objected.

"Yeah…but I like listening to you read."

Athena pressed her lips together. "Do you?"

He thought she would push the point, but instead she opened the book and began to read. Percy grinned and closed his eyes, letting her voice wash over him. They stayed out by the lake until the evening, sometimes reading sometimes talking, but generally just enjoying each other's company. They migrated during the hours. The top of Percy's head currently was pressed against Athena's thigh, he could feel her heat searing through her robes. She sat next to him, reading from a book Percy did not understand but her steady voice was soothing. She must have felt his gaze for she paused in her reading to peer down at him.

Her snakes fell forward, framing her pale face with their darks ones. Percy figured the image should have been frightening, but instead it made his chest warm and a smile titled on his lips. A surprised answering smile reluctantly curled up on her own. Percy got the crazy urge to close the distance between the two, to reach forward and cup her jaw, to bring her face down to his and feel her smile against his own. The urge was so strange and strong that he did not know what to do.

"We should head back," Athena said, straightening up before he could decide how to act. "It is late."

"Oh, right," Percy said, blinking as she stood up and brushed off her clothes. He slowly got to his feet, looking out at the lake one last time. Its surface had smoothed back over with the removal of his intrusion. He could see the perfection reflection of himself and Athena, standing side by side, in the clear water.

She held her out, more in gesture he knew, but he took the opportunity to slip his arm through hers. She seemed to start, but did not pull away. They retraced their steps through the forest in this manner, arms linked together. The others had gathered in the courtyard, anxiously awaiting their return.

"You could have stayed out longer," Maria said, her voice bright and accent unusually thick. "We would not want to intrude on your – "

"We are here now, it is of no consequence," Athena cut her off. She slowly pulled her arm away from Percy, who reluctantly let her go. The cursed objects seemed to track the movement. Athena swept ahead, "I presume dinner is ready?"

It was. When he walked into the kitchen, Percy ignored his usual seat across from Athena (which was a change from the first few weeks when he sat across the entire table) but rather chose the seat directly next to her. He did not fully understand, but something changed at the lake. Whatever others might think, Percy was no idiot. He felt in, in his gut, in his mind, in his heart. The water may be rough, but Percy was never one to hide from a storm. His elbow bumped against Athena's. She gripped her fork so tight her knuckles turned white.

Percy sighed when Athena excused herself the moment dinner was over. He watched her disappear down the hall, her robe swishing behind her.

"Chin up, dearie, she'll come around. She's just confused." Maria said sympathetically. Percy both did and didn't know what she was talking about.

"Yeah," he said dejectedly.

"The children will help me clean up then they will join you," Maria said, shuffling off.

"Right," Percy muttered, watching her go. He made his way back to his room, his footsteps echoing in the deserted halls. His fire still flickered softly in his room, but it lost its vigor and strength so he knelt beside it and tried to coax the flame to a greater strength. His door opened.

"Just give me a minute and I can have this fire roaring again," Percy promised.

Athena cleared her throat. Percy glanced up in surprise, dropping the stick he used to stir the fire as he stared at her. Athena never entered his room. The room, which always seemed so excessively large to him, suddenly felt very small and intimate. The fire cast a warm glow on her face, catching the scales of her snakes and contracting beautifully with their dark skin.

"Athena."

"I – " Athena started, but her brow furrowed and no more words were forthcoming. Percy wipped his soot covered hands on his pants and stood, carefully stepping over the pile of blankets and pillows to stand before the woman.

"I don't know what you want from me," she admitted softly, and Percy knew that the admission was painful to her. "And I do not understand. You do not ask for money, or the splendor of my castle. I have seen you appreciate beauty, yet you do not hold it dear. And you find beauty in the strangest of things. The strangest of things excite you. You are compassionate to the strangest of people. I do not understand."

Percy shrugged. "I don't get what's there to understand. I'm just me. People have always said I'm strange."

The lingering gazes of his fellow townsfolk had no gone unnoticed by Percy, nor their whisperings behind his back.

"What do you want from me?" Athena repeated, her voice barely above a whisper.

Percy stared at her solemn face and took a chance. He reached a hand out, taking a step forward to close the distance between them. His foot accidently connected with a bundle of clothes on the ground and something hard clanged against him. Drawn by the sound, his eyes flickered down, his hand hovering just before Athena's face. It was a bottle. A medicine bottle.

"Styx," Percy breathed in horror, bending over to pick the bottle up. Ma's medicine. It was his mother's medicine. "Ma. I completely forgot about my mother. Oh gods, I'm the worst son ever. Oh gods, what if Gabe didn't get her medicine? Who's tending to her sick bed? Oh gods. She could be dead, my mama could be dead and I wasn't even thinking about her."

Panic firmly took root in his mind, numbing his senses as he repeated a litany of 'oh gods'. He was vaguely aware of someone calling his name.

"Percy."

There was a hand on his shoulder. Percy blinked at its owner. Athena's face was expressionless. It was the first time Percy could ever remember her reaching out and touching him. It was enough to momentarily silence his dire thoughts.

"Go to her."

"Yeah, yeah that's a good idea," Percy babbled, wondering why he did not think of that. He turned around, grabbing a discarded coat off the floor and tugging it on. He had to get home, he had to make sure his ma was alright because she _had_ to be alright. She _had_ to be because he did not know what he would do if she was not. He swung open his bedroom door, blinking in surprise when he found the others waiting outside, looking vaguely guilty. They pulled him out of his head enough though to turn around.

Athena stood in the middle of his room, her jaw clenched and hands balled into tight fists.

"Wait but – " Percy stammered, his thoughts spinning nauseatingly fast and anxiety swirling painfully in his stomach. "But can I bring her back home – back here I mean? Would, would that be okay?"

Percy was not sure when, or even how, but somewhere along the line Mykene had become _home_ to him, more so than the little cottage outside Montauk or any other place before.

Athena faced him. Her mouth moved silently and he dimly was aware that once again he had surprised her.

"Yes," she said finally, her voice slightly breathless, "yes of course. Maria is probably a better physician than any fool in Montauk."

"Thank you," Percy said, relief spreading through him. "I have to go."

He dashed down the hall then, hurtling the baffled cursed objects as he raced away. He only prayed Sally was alright. He threw open the door and was several steps outside before something else occurred to him. He shouted back in the doorway:

"How do you get to Montauk from here?"

* * *

Percy never ran so fast in his entire life. Finding the path to Gabe's house was easy enough with Athena's detailed instructions, and he took down the dirt road as fast as his legs could carry him. His heart pounded painfully in his throat and it stuttered frantically when the house came into view. The gate he was supposed to fix weeks ago was rusted and hanging awkwardly; Percy plowed right through it without a care. He did not plan on hanging around to fix the tattered remains anyway. He threw open the farmhouse door, stumbling as he tried to come to a halt in the little space.

"Ma?!" Percy cried desperately, his eyes rapidly darting around the dingy house. Everything came to a halt as they landed on his mother, standing pale in the middle of the room. The shock at finding her _standing_ barely even registered before Percy crossed the room and enveloped her in his arms, trembling and almost sobbing in relief. She was okay. She was alive.

"Percy," she breathed, her voice fainter than he remembered. Her voice wavered and she pulled back to take his face in her hands. There were tears in her eyes.

"Percy my baby," she gasped, tears leaking out of her eyes as she gripped his face almost painfully. Her eyes traveled over his features, and he noticed she was trembling as well.

"Shh, it's okay," he tried to say, gently running his hands over her thin, cold arms. "It's okay Ma, I'm okay."

"My baby," she sobbed. "You're alive. You're alive."

"Shh, I'm alive," Percy soothed, guilt eating him alive as she collapsed against him, his arms completely engulfing her frail body.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry," he repeated in her hair, rocking her back and forth. "But are you okay? Have you been getting your medicine? You're skinnier, have you been eating? Have you had food? Enough firewood? Is Gabe keeping the house warm?"

He fretted desperately.

"Silly boy," his mother gave a watery laugh, her fingers digging into his back. "I thought you were dead. Nobody could find you. The entire village has been searching for you."

"Really?" Percy's brow furrowed. He honestly had not thought that many people would care.

"Hephaestus has been very kind. He brought me food and medicine. Said everything cost your weekly wages and it was the least he could do."

 _What a good man Hephaestus,_ Percy thought fondly.

"Gods I was so worried," he groaned. Sally slapped him, her thin hand barely tapping his shoulders.

"Excuse me? _You_ were worried? What about your poor mother? I was worried sick. I couldn't move for the first few weeks after you went missing and all I could do was lie there in bed and cry because my baby was missing and there was nothing I could do."

"I'm sorry," Percy repeated.

"Where were you?" Sally pulled away to take his face in her hands again. "They said the Mykene monster took you."

"She's not a monster," Percy automatically replied. "I mean, sure, the whole snakes for hair thing is freaky at first, and she's literally got a killer gaze, and yeah she did kind of lock me up at first. But I think it was just because she was lonely and angry, 'cause she's actually really great when you get to know her. She's like, the smartest person in the world, and actually secretly funny. She also cares a lot about the well-being of other people but doesn't know how to show it?"

 _Also I think I might be falling for her?_ Was on the tip of his tongue but he swallowed that admission before it could frighten his poor mother. Or himself.

"She…kidnapped you but she's not all that bad?" Sally repeated slowly.

"It's complicated," Percy said. "But trust me okay? I'll explain on the way."

"On the way where?'

"To the castle of course," Percy grinned, "It's wonderful Ma. I'm pretty sure I'm not even a captive anymore. Athena says you're welcomed anytime, and Maria knows medicine so – "

Percy," his mother interrupted, "Percy, when baron's daughter came back from one of her trips to the east, she said she saw the Mykene monster holding you hostage in the castle. The village rounded up a rescue party. They are heading for the castle _now._ "

Percy stared at his other in horror. A rescue party? More like a mob. Athena's impassive pale face flashed before his eyes, the stone statures in her courtyard, Bianca's broken and shattered body.

"They can't, they won't understand," Percy panicked, pulling away.

"Go warn them," his mother sighed, her eyes drawn and worried as her boney fingers clung to his arms.

"I'll be back," he promised, "I'll be back and you can meet them all, I know you'll love them. I'm sorry – "

"Percy, just promise me you know what you are doing," His mother whispered, "and that she is worth it."

"She's worth it," Percy vowed. "They all are."

He kissed his mother's cheek. "I'll try to be back before dawn."

As much as he loathed to leave his mother so soon, Percy's fear for Athena and the others was stronger. Sally could survive a few more hours without him. As he raced back to the castle, Percy wondered what on earth could have possessed Montauk to stage an intervention on his account now. He had been gone for almost an entire season. Besides, he did not think the village even _liked_ him all that much. Had Medusa actually seen Mykene? Had she honestly thought Percy to be in danger?

It did not really matter. Mykene was in danger now.

As the castle came into sight, Percy could hear shouting and the light of torches. The gate he meticulously fixed a few weeks earlier now hung awkwardly, the hinges torn clean off. The castle door was flung open and Percy dashed inside.

The castle was alive with angry villagers:

"Find the monster!"

"Where is the monster?"

"She turned the animals to _stone!"_

"She'll turn us all into stone!"

"Find the monster!"

"No, no, no," Percy chanted, pushing his way through the angry throng of villagers. If any of them realized the very boy they sought for was among them, they did not let on. They were too lost in fear and anger to realize it. They set their torches to the soft fabric of the tapestries, spreading flame and destruction on the beautiful castle. Shattered glass crunched under his feet and Percy felt vaguely ill.

"Nico? Lee? Katie?" Percy called fearfully, pushing his way towards his room.

"Percy?"

Percy almost missed the soft voice, but he whirled around and stared until he noticed a movement behind a cabinet door. He flung the cabinet open and found Maria and Nico huddled together, Katie trembling at their side. Dionysus stood protectively in front of Lee, oddly depraved of his usual wine.

"Thank the gods," he breathed, relieved to find Nico, Maria and Dionysus in one piece. "We gotta get you out of here before someone breaks you."

"What about Athena?" Katie asked fearfully as he lifted them out of the cabinet and held them close.

"Athena can look after herself, she's a big girl," Percy said, although he was not totally convinced. Mobs were violent and unpredictable; Athena could be in serious trouble. "Where's Chiron?"

"I don't know where Chiron is, he disappeared to find Athena," Maria said, her accent especially thick as Percy slipped out a side door. He could see villagers in the courtyard, shaking and bashing the stone statues in a frenzy of fear and rage.

"But he's _flammable,_ " Percy despaired, gently setting the objects down on the soft grass. "Here, I have to go look for him and try to get Athena out of there before they find her okay? Most of the people are inside so you probably won't get trampled, but stay somewhere safe okay?"

"I'll look after them," Maria promised, "Go."

Percy nodded, hesitating just a moment longer before heading back inside to the madness. Nobody paid him any mind, too lost in their chaos as he ducked through the passages Athena taught him. Where would she be?

Her private study, Percy thought. That's where Athena would be. He only hoped he could find Chiron on the way. Athena's study was at the top of the castle, beyond where most of the villagers laid siege, and Percy raced up the stairwell before they decided to climb higher.

Her study doors had been pried open. Panic gripped Percy's heart as he squeezed through them. Athena stood in the middle of the room and across from her was, of all people, Medusa Gorgon, one of Hephaestus' lethal swords in her hand.

"Athena," he said, faltering in the strange silence of the room. Both women turned to him, identical looks of surprise on their faces. "Are you alright?"

"Percy," Athena breathed. Her very being seemed to relax at the sight of him, "I am uninjured."

"No," Medusa said, her wide eyes trained on him. "No, this isn't what's supposed to happen. It wasn't supposed to happen like this. You were supposed to hate her. You were supposed to hate her and escape and tell the village about the horrid monster of Mykene. Then I would lead a siege on the castle and we would kill her, and you would be so grateful you'd have to marry me. You aren't supposed to side with her. You aren't supposed to _like_ her. This is wrong, this is so wrong. She promised."

"What?" Percy asked, horrified by her little deranged fantasy.

"You're the one who called the witch," Athena said, turning back to regard Medusa from behind her dark glasses. "I should have realized that."

"She's the girl you scorned," Percy realized.

"She is."

"You called the witch?" Percy asked, outraged as he turned on Medusa. "Do you have any idea what you did? There were _children_ in this castle."

"This isn't how it was supposed to happen," Medusa whispered again, her knuckles white as she clung to her sword.

Behind him, Percy could hear the sound of the mob growing closer. "We don't have time for this," he said, holding a hand out to Athena. "Come on Athena, we have to go before they reach us."

Athena did not hesitate to take his hand, her cool fingers wrapping around his own as he pulled her to his side. She smiled, a small smile just for him and he grinned back.

"Come on," he said, pulling her with him.

"No!" Medusa snarled, and suddenly she lunged at them. Athena neatly intercepted her, pulling her hand away from Percy to catch the girl around the middle and tear the sword from her grip, tossing both human and metal to the floor in an expert disarming move. The sharp movement jarred her, however, as Medusa's weak struggles knocked her back a step. Athena's glasses clattered to the floor.

Percy did not have time to close his eyes as Athena's eyes met his own. Her eyes were gray. Percy wondered if that was a cruel twisted joke by the gods. But gods, they were beautiful as well, wisdom and intelligence hidden in their gray depths. They were wide in horror, her mouth open and face vulnerable as panic settled over her face.

Percy felt cold. He could not move, could not close his eyes or turn his head. He could not even wiggle a finger. He was trapped, staring at Athena's horrified vintage. A strange stiffness settled upon him, a heaviness unlike he had ever felt before. Time moved impossibly slow, every second amplified and lengthened to an almost painful extent. Percy heard everything, felt everything, saw everything with agonizing clarity. Athena's eyes were ever widening, the gray of her irises boring into him.

Percy could not breathe. The cold had left him, or perhaps he simply could not feel it anymore. Athena's hand reached for his face and although he longed to feel her against him one last time, he knew she moved too slowly. She would never reach him in time. _It isn't your fault, it was an accident,_ he thought fiercely. Athena could not blame herself. He tried to impart this sentiment in his eyes, desperately pushing the thought at those wide eyes.

"I-I l-lo- _ve_ ," Percy's throat did not want to work, his voice did not sound like his own. But he had to say it. He had to let her know. Black crowded in his vision, forcing the world until all he could see was the gray of Athena's eyes, "yo – "

* * *

 **A/n Athena teaching Percy how to read is the cutest thing ever. (Actually just about everything Percy does is the sweetest thing ever but then again maybe I'm bias.) This turned out to be another _really_ long chapter, I hope it wasn't rushed there at the end. One more chapter of this arc left. Thank you so much to all my beautiful reviewers, I love you all, and everyone who's favorited or followed. I hope you enjoyed ~ ***


	16. Beauty and the Beast: The Statue

**A/n Okay, this is the first, and last, chapter in the Fairy Tale Collection that is _not_ written in Percy's point of view. It was weird to write, but there wasn't another way to write it so here's a chapter from Athena's POV. Term is winding down and I have a ton of assignments coming up so I'm not sure when the next fairy tale will be out, and I probably will break my whole 'finish the entire fairy tale before you start posting' idea because I'm impatient. But I'll try to keep the wait short. Thank you so much to everybody who has favorited and followed. And a big hug to everybody who's reviewed, honestly you guys rock. I love you. I hope you enjoy ~ ***

* * *

 **Part Four**

Beauty and the Beast: The Statue

* * *

The castle was on fire. The rampaging villagers below pillaged, destroyed and plundered Athena's ancestral house. The frightened and enraged barbarians found their way up her secret passage and pounded on her door, their calls as harsh and cruel as their fists on her door. But none of that mattered: Athena had seen the ever changing and expressive green fade from Percy Jackson's eyes. No amount of horror, loss or death could have prepared her for this moment. She felt nothing. She felt everything. She reached up to cup his face. In the short time it took her to raise her arms from her side to his face, his warm, open vintage was cold stone.

Her fingers trembled as they ran over his cold, unmoving features. The stone had perfectly preserved his unworldly beauty. That had been her first thought that night when she came down to find a stranger in her castle, before she lost her temper. Percy looked like a creature out of a story book, a being of indescribable beauty straight from the white pages of an alluring fantasy. A siren, with his swirling green eyes that darkened with the onset his temper and shone brighter than the stars with his joy. Even deprived of their vivid color, his stone eyes still sung to her. His hand was outstretched, fingers splayed, as they were last when she took her hand from his. The hand he so willingly held out for her, Athena, to claim. His lips were parted, his final words echoing in the suffocating space:

 _I love you._

 _I love you._

Her shaking fingers traced his hard lips. Wrong. All wrong. Pale tendrils obscured her vision but she could not make herself move her hand from his face to brush them away. Her door flew open, cracking and splintering under the combined weight of the villagers. They spilled into her study, but still she did not move. She could not move.

 _Percy._

People were shouting. Someone was crying.

"Where is the beast? Where is the monster?"

 _I am here,_ Athena thought bitterly, her fingers curling around Percy's lifeless face. She did not care anymore. They could kill her, and she would not fight.

"Medusa! Medusa! Oh mercy! Our baron's daughter has turned to stone." A voice lamented. "And look here, the young Mister Percy stands as well, cold and unfeeling. What evil could wreak such terror on one so beautiful and kind? Gods have mercy on his soul."

Athena closed her eyes.

"Out of the way, pardon me, I must tend to the Mistress. Mistress Athena, Mistress Athena!" Chiron's joyful voice reached her ear. Athena wanted to lash out at him. How dare he sound so happy and joyful when Percy laid so cold and gray beneath her fingers?

"Mistress Athena – oh."

Athena opened her eyes as a person stopped at her side. Chiron stood beside her, eyes wide in grief as he took in the sight before him. He met her gaze.

Chiron met her gaze.

The _human_ Chiron, with thinning brown hair and a scruffy beard, brown eyes staring mournfully at her. Human. Meeting her eyes.

It took Athena an inappropriately long time to understand the implications. The blonde tendrils in her eyes were hair. _Her hair._ A trembling hand reached forward to tug on the locks. Real, soft, blonde hair. Not writhing angry snakes. The curse was broken.

 _I love you._

"He broke the curse." Athena did not remember speaking the words, yet they left her mouth. They tasted like ash.

"Mistress Athena, Mistress Athena, we thought you lost, yet here you stand so sad and true. Tell us, have you seen the Mykene Monster?"

Athena did not move as the villagers addressed her. What could she say? But more importantly, what did it matter? With a pained sigh, Chiron reached out to gently lay a hand on Percy's stone shoulder before turning to address the crowd for her. She did not know what he said. She did not care.

"Percy! Percy, you did it! Percy!"

Bile rose in Athena's throat as a ten year old boy shoved his way through the crowd. Nico di Angelo was a child again. His dark human eyes scanned the crowd excitedly, falling on Athena in joy. No child had ever looked so happily upon her.

"We're human!" he cried joyfully, throwing himself at her. He stopped just short of her when he realized who…what stood behind her.

"Percy?" Nico's face turned ashen, the smile leaving his face and the hope, so newly restored, so long forgotten, died in his eyes. " _Percy."_

The little boy flung himself at the statue, a great sob tearing from his throat. His arms wound around the statue, pressing close as though Nico thought if he gave the cold unforgiving stone enough warmth it would relinquish their beloved prize.

" _Percy!"_

"Percy?" Little Katie Gardener.

Athena detachedly noticed how pretty the young girl was. Four years was a long time, and she had all but forgotten what her companions once looked like. Katie would be a most becoming woman one day. But now, her eyes were unnaturally large and frightened. Her slight body shook and she could not make herself enter the room.

Lee pushed his way passed her.

"Percy? Where's Percy?" By now, they realized something was wrong. Lee's usual bravo and sass was gone, and he met her eyes without the joy or excitement that Nico had. Lee took Katie by the hand and the pale girl gripped it tight. Lee walked into the room, his eyes trained on Athena as they walked up to her.

While Lee's gaze stayed firmly on her face, Katie's wandered to the sobbing Nico. Her face crumbled.

"Percy," she cried softly, pulling away from Lee to approach the man who had been both protector and brother. Lee's accusing gaze seared into Athena's conscious.

 _I love you._

Athena fled before Maria and Dionysus could arrive.

* * *

The castle was a mess, but Athena would not go as far as to say it was in ruins. Most of the paintings and tapestries had been burnt. Glass and china coated the floor with their broken edges. The statues in the courtyard were rubble. The villagers took the stone Medusa back to Montauk with them, but were unable to separate Percy from the sobbing children. A moot point; Athena would not have let them take him anyway.

Clean up would take a while, but renovation was not impossible. Athena wandered the empty halls, her feet crunching the broken particles under her feet. Her face felt strange without the glasses. The world was too bright. Everything was quiet. No fires burned in the castle tonight. Her feet led her to her beloved library. The doors had been sealed shut; it had been her first concern when she saw the lights heading for her castle. She pried it open now, stepping inside the undisturbed place. She did not make it more then two steps before she stopped. The silence was deafening. In her mind she could hear laughter. Bright and joyful laughter.

 _I read it, Athena, I read the sentence._

A book laid sprawled out on the table, the spine down. Athena warned Percy not to leave books like that. He had a hard time remembering. She should pick it up and close it properly, give the spine a rest least the binding break. But she could not move. She could not think.

She left the library.

There was no spot in all the castle that ghosts did not haunt her, and her feet lead her back to the study she fled hours before. There was a small fire glowing in the hearth there. Chiron sat at her desk, staring forlorn out her open window at the destroyed courtyard. Maria sat primly at the edge of a chair, Nico on her lap. Athena thought ten years of age was too old for such coddling, but green eyes laughed at her, pulling her into a bundle of blankets and pillows by the fire. _Never too old._

Maria carded her fingers through Nico's hair. Her eyes were red, and they were trained on the meticulously reconfigured teacup at her side. Bianca. Even the reversal of the spell could not save Maria's eldest child. Nico's eyes were empty; he did not so much as twitch as Athena entered. Katie had curled into Lee's side and both of their eyes were red. Katie still cried softly. Dionysus tended the fire, sitting right next to the children. He reached out and poured tea from a long forgotten kettle and handed a warm cup to the crying girl.

Nobody looked at her as she walked inside. Percy stood where she left him, arm outstretched and lips parted. The fire crackled. Nobody said a word. The night passed unbearably. Nobody left the room. When finally dawn came, Maria gently shook Nico and laid him beside Katie and Lee to go make breakfast. Chiron followed.

Athena grabbed a cloak.

"Where are you going?"

It was the first time anyone had spoken to her since the night before. Dionysus did not look at her as he addressed her, tending to the fire instead.

"Into Montauk." Athena heard herself say, distant and hardly aware. "Sally Jackson will be wondering – "

"You gonna tell the boy's mother her only son is dead?"

The firelight flickered across the floor, brilliant oranges and yellows. Percy loved firelight. She wondered if it was because he never got that warmth at home. Had warmth and fire been a luxury to him?

"Yes."

Dionysus said no more, so Athena departed. Nobody tried to stop her. For the first time in four years, Athena stepped foot outside Mykene castle. She walked beyond the mangled gate (Percy had just fixed that fence, with a scowl and such cussing, holding unsanitary nails and screws in his teeth. He laughed when she told him that. As if his health was something to laugh at.)

Even after four long years of absence, Athena's feet still knew the way into Montauk. At her soft inquiry, a passing merchant pointed her towards Sally Jackson's abode. Her body felt heavier the closer she drew to the run-down farm house until she came to a complete stop outside a rusted fence. There was a heavy footprint in the dirt and Athena recognized the tread: Percy.

Percy ran through here yesterday, all anxious and fearful for his mother. Athena forced herself to carry on, though her legs felt like lead and each footstep resounded like thunder. The door opened before she could knock, flying open to reveal a haggard, thin woman in the doorway.

"Percy, I was so worried – " the woman cut off sharply when her eyes fell on Athena.

Athena's mouth was dry. She could only stare at the woman – at Percy's mother.

"I'm sorry, can I help you?" Sally asked wearily when Athena showed no sign of speaking.

"No," Athena said honestly, her heart constricting almost painfully. "I am Mistress Athena of Mykene."

Sally's eyes widened. Athena was not sure if she was disappointed or relieved that Percy did not share his mother's eyes. Sally's eyes were blue.

"May I come in?"

Sally stepped aside; Athena entered Percy's childhood home. It was small. Athena's entire study (the room Percy stood in, forever stolen in cold and stone) was almost larger.

"You don't look like the monster of Mykene," Sally said slowly, shrewd eyes scanning the woman before her.

"The spell was broken," Athena said, her eyes searching out the fireplace. She could not find it. It hurt her heart and she struggled to keep her face calm. "Four years ago, I was cursed by a witch. I had snakes for hair and a gaze that turned living creatures into stone. But it is broken now. Percy broke it. I am free from the curse that plagued my castle."

Sally seemed to process and accept this. "Broke it how? Where is my son Mistress of Mykene?"

There was fear and fierce protectiveness in her eyes. She looked like a starving lioness, thin and sickly but ready to fight to the death for love of her cub.

"Where is my son?" Her weak voice was a harsh sound that echoed in the small house. Athena stared at her, her mind oddly blank as she tried to find words, any words at all.

"Perhaps you should sit down."

Those simple words seemed to break the lady. Her body trembled and she bowed her head. "He's dead isn't he?" Her words were so soft Athena almost could not hear them. Sally's legs folded until she sat ungracefully on the dirty floor.

"My baby is dead, isn't he?" She looked up at Athena, tears in her eyes. A mother's intuition; Maria had known when Bianca passed as well. Athena wondered if she felt it. Could she feel Percy's absence, the lack of warmth and light?

"Yes." The word was torn from Athena's throat painfully.

"My baby's dead," Sally sobbed softly, her frail frame shaking. "My baby's dead."

Athena watched her break down. She did not know what to do. She should probably comfort the woman. _He loved you dearly. He worried about you constantly. I should have let him go when he asked. I should never have kept him. He was not mine to keep. I am sorry your only child is dead._

 _He loved me._

 _I did not deserve it._

 _Where is your fireplace?_

No words came from Athena's mouth. She could not seem to find them. Instead, she stood stiffly and impassively as Sally Jackson cried.

"Would you like to see him?" Athena finally asked. A broken nod accompanied Sally Jackson's great sobs.

Athena arranged for a carriage to take Sally Jackson up to Mykene, but did not depart with Percy's mother. She still had business in Montauk. It was late by the time she reached the village, her feet sore from the uneven tread of the road. That was well. Athena did not wish to run into anybody. The 'rediscovery' of the 'lost' Mistress of Mykene was almost more than she could bear. She walked through the near deserted village, feeling both foolish and endowed with purpose.

She paused at the blacksmiths, where a man lingered, his eyes distant and unfocused. She cleared her throat as she approached him and the large blacksmith stared down at her. He seemed resigned, and perhaps a little sad. The entire village took Percy's death hard.

"I am looking for two children, Thalia and her brother Jason." Athena addressed.

"Why?" The blacksmith asked suspiciously, narrowing his eyes at her.

"A favor for a friend," Athena said simply, and it took all her self control to force the last word out; casually, unfeeling. "I hear they need a home."

The large man continued to regard her. "You probably will find them at the abandoned house by the Ambrosia."

"Thank you," Athena said shortly, heading on her way. The house was easy enough to find. It was falling apart, broken timber and stone lying in shambles. Percy's fears for the children were not unfound then.

"Thalia, Jason?" Athena called, hovering outside the wreckage. "Do not be afraid children. I am a friend of Percy Jackson, he tells me you know him."

"Percy?!"

" _Shh!"_

Athena could make out two figures crouching in the skeleton of the house. Two pairs of wide eyes stared at her. It was unnerving, looking people in the eye after years of living behind a curtain. Athena fought the urge to close her eyes.

"I will not hurt you. Percy wants you two to have a nice warm home. I can offer you that."

"Why?"

The kids had crept closer. They were both thin and dirty. The girl looked to be around seven and the boy just barely out of infancy. He stared up at her with wide trusting eyes. His sister regarded her coldly.

"Because that's what Percy would want."

It was the simplest and most honest answer she could give. It seemed enough for Thalia. She carefully helped her brother navigate through the house until they stood before her.

"Percy?" The little boy asked excitedly, looking around as if he expected his older friend to step out of the shadows. Nobody told them then, of Percy Jackson's fate.

"I can take you to him," came Athena's stiff reply.

Chiron had a carriage waiting for her, Sally Jackson staring blankly in the back. She made no comment at the appearance of the children, she merely shuffled aside and held her arms out to the little ones. Jason happily crawled onto her lap and Thalia nestled into her side. The ride was silent, except for the occasional giggle from the small boy who thought the entire ordeal was rather like an adventure. A childish dream that would be shattered by the beautiful yet terrible statue in her study; Percy would hate that. He tried so hard to protect children, to encourage their dreams. And here she was ruining two more.

When finally they reached Mykene, Athena could not follow them inside. She could not witness their bitter reunion with Percy. She walked the ground instead. By instinct she found herself trekking through the forest until she came upon the lake. The usual joy and serenity that filled her was absent; instead a great pain sliced through her chest at the peaceful and tranquil sight.

Was this it then? Would everything that once gave her peace now only cause her pain? The curse had stolen her joy, but this fate seemed even crueler. She longed for the return of her curse, for the unfeeling silence of the castle and her old hardened heart. Surely feeling nothing was better than this.

Maria served dinner. Athena did not attend. She found herself in her study instead. A fire still burned in her fireplace, the soft glow illuminating the horrors within.

"I tried to warn you," Athena whispered, walking up to that great stone statue. "Nothing good ever transpires here. Mykene takes all that is good and fair in the world and corrupts it."

"This should not be your fate," she reached forward to trace his parted lips with her finger. "A most unbecoming end for such a blinding and searing soul; ironic for one so colorful and warm in life. You deserved the world, why did you stay here? What good could become of it?"

She remembered the lake. His head against her leg, every nerve in her body aligned and in tune with him. His smile, looking up at her with those eyes dark with desire. Desire? Desire for what? What could she ever give him but death and destruction?

"You needn't worry about your mother. She is distraught, but she is safe. Maria will take good care of her. And Thalia and Jason. I know you worried about them. I will keep them safe."

She reached for his hand, threading her fingers through his cold stone ones. She closed her fingers around them, but he could not do that same. He would never hold her hand again. She squeezed, but her fingers only grew cold from the unfeeling stone.

"A shame isn't it?"

Athena whirled at the voice, dread and fury curling in her chest as she turned to regard the bright being behind her.

Circe, the malevolent witch of Montauk, smirked.

"He was a pretty one. He had a big heart; I had high hopes for him. Medusa desired him, but Medusa often desired that which she could not have so it is not surprising."

"Haven't you tormented me enough?" Athena asked lowly, eyeing the demon in hatred.

"You torment yourself," Circe deflected. "As did Medusa."

"She called you, you granted her wish to destroy my life. To destroy _his_ life." Athena snarled, taking a threatening step forward. Circe shrugged, unrepentant.

"Medusa called me. It had been a while since a mortal called upon me. I was curious. Medusa was a great flatterer, and she would have made a fine apprentice one day. Shame, but at least she makes a pretty statue now hm?"

Circe smiled, a gross mockery of a comforting gesture. "But you are free now Athena. Congratulation. You found someone to melt that frozen heart of yours. Or, perhaps not. Perhaps the curse broke because somebody loved _you,_ regardless of your own affection. Poor Percy Jackson! A pawn in the ever strategic game of the all wise Mistress of Mykene."

"Stop it."

"Even now you cannot deny it," Circe gave a cruel laugh, "even when your lover's turned to stone and sworn, with his last breath, his love for you, you cannot forsaken your pride. You need no curse to bind you, oh wise Mistress of Mykene, for you bind yourself."

"Bring him back," Athena demanded. "He did nothing to deserve this, bring him back."

"I am not a chancellor of death, for all the power I wield over this land," Circe declared. "I am no undertaker nor soul shepherd. Ashes to ashes, dust to dust; there is no reclaiming that which death takes. I cannot bring Percy Jackson back, and even if I could, it would seem a fate too cruel to return him to you."

"Farewell, Mistress of Mykene, I only wish you have found what long you have sought."

Circe gave a bow and vanished in the dark.

Athena's heart beat painfully, each breath labored and great. There went her last chance, her last hope at salvaging this horror. Percy's hand was ice in her own. There was no warmth left in her body. The world was a blur, a haze of colorless, noiseless chaos. Somehow, she was downstairs, in the kitchen where the others gathered.

"Athena?" Chiron called softly, his voice gentle. Athena met his eyes, her composure as hard as the statue that once brought life and warmth to Mykene. At his mother's side, Nico's face contorted.

"Do you even care?"

"Nico – " Maria sharply tried to reign in her son, but Nico was not having any of that. He broke away from his mother and stood firmly in front of Athena, his arms crossed and eyes red.

"Do you even care that he's dead? You walk around the castle like you've always done, your head held high and proud, disappearing like you always do. You left the castle, you left _him._ Your face is emotionless, don't you feel anything? He made this castle better, he made _us_ better! He brought happiness, and joy, and _life_ back into Mykene – " Nico sobbed now, dry tearless sobs.

At the table behind Nico, Lee glared at her, his arms wrapped around a limp Katie. Dionysus' judgmental gaze bore into hers. Chiron sadly gazed upon her as Maria shut her eyes. Thalia cried softly, holding her brother tightly against her. Jason sniffled softly, his young brain unable to comprehend what was happening. Sally Jackson was pale, and her hopeless eyes cut Athena the worst.

"He _saved_ you, he _died_ because of you, _don't you even care at all?"_

"I do," Athena's voice was a whisper.

Nico laughed, an almost malicious bark.

Athena stared unseeingly at the fire. "I care. I feel. Too much. You don't understand. Percy Jackson was foolish. He was foolish, and naïve, and simple. Percy Jackson was fire, he blazed over everything until now I can't look at anything in this world anymore without seeing _him._ Percy brought warmth, and light and yes life to Mykene. He burned through everything and claimed it as his own. I saw that fire fade from his eyes even as he fought to keep it burning. He fought to keep it burning long enough to tell me he loved me."

Her voice shook on the last word and it was like the flood gate had been broken. Her entire body shook, and her vision blurred as she struggled to breath.

"He loved me and I couldn't even find the words to say anything back. I could not tell him how ridiculous he was, that piling blankets by the fire is a hazard and shouldn't be endearing," her body shook, her words shaking, "or appreciate his joy in learning how to read, or his awful compassion towards everything that moved, those _damn_ eyes that always were so expressive and bright and – "

Her breath was choppy and ragged – "And I couldn't say anything. I didn't say anything. And now he's cold and colorless and it's _wrong._ It's _wrong._ And I can't say anything, I can't tell him anything. You can't fall in love with someone in a few months, but I _did."_

 _"I did and he'll never know."_

At this last ragged cry, the proud and wise Mistress of Mykene crumbled to the floor, broken and defeated.

* * *

 **A/n Don't kill me.**


	17. The Snow Queen: Frost

**Part 1**

The Snow Queen: Frost

* * *

The soft pitter patter of bare feet on smooth, cold floor lightly echoed in the dark hallway as a young boy tried to discreetly creep along the wide passage. As a guard, tall and strong with a gleaming sword swinging at his hip, came around the corner, the little shadow darted behind a statue, holding his breath and standing very still (fidgeting a little because the brave soul was only five and terribly excited by his midnight adventure). The guard passed, his bored eyes barely sweeping his surroundings as he disappeared around the corner.

The little boy released his breath, his little hands falling away from where they covered his face, elated by this close encounter. With a giddy grin, he continued on his way, scurrying down the ice cold hall. He peeked around the corner, black hair falling before bright green eyes. One obstacle left: a single guard standing firmly before the door behind which his quarry lay. But the courageous child planned for this. With a mischievous air, he zipped back down the hallway from which he came. He halted when he came before a great suit of armor. The empty warrior silently protected the hall, his metal hands tightly grasping a wicked sword. The boy admired his silent vigil, wistfully staring at the dark sword, before placing both of his small hands on the armor and giving a great _push._

Like he hoped, the armor tilted and then collapsed in a cacophony of shrieking metal. The boy, grinning like a fool, took cover behind the statue that faithfully protected him the first time. The guard came skidding into the room just as he squeezed behind the statue. As soon as the guard passed his hiding place, the boy made a dash for his abandoned post. His bare feet skidded on the cold floor as he reached to grab the handle. He had to stand on tiptoe to turn it, but he managed and slipped inside the dark room. He paused, blinking owlishly as his eyes adjusted to the complete lack of light. When he regain his orientation, he leaped forward and bounded onto the large bed at the end of the room. A small bundle slumbered peacefully before this rude arrival. The bundle jumped, a small pale face gaping up at her grinning companion.

 _"Percy,"_ the girl cried.

" _Shhh,_ " Percy giggled, quickly hushing the girl by placing his hands over her mouth. He anxiously looked over his shoulder, as if he expected the guard to barge through the door and catch them. When he did not, Percy turned back to his friend. She could see his eyes sparkling, even in the dim light. He leaned forward, letting his hands fall from her mouth.

"Hey Persephone," he asked, "do you wanna build a snowman?"

Little Persephone's eyes widened as she sat up, struggling out of her warm blankets as she regarded her friend in childish delight, "It's snowing?"

"The first snow of the year," Percy excitedly whispered back. Persephone giggled and together the pair slipped off the bed. The young girl pulled on her slippers while the boy yanked a coat out of her closet and helped her shrug it on. Then, still giggling, he took her by the hand and put a finger against his lips.

 _"Shh,"_ he whispered. Persephone pressed her own finger to her lips and repeated the sound. Grinning, Percy peeked his head out the door.

The guard remained by the crumbled suit of armor. He was arguing hotly with another guard, presumably the one patrolling the halls. Percy was delighted; this gave them the perfect chance at a clean getaway. He squeezed Persephone's hand and pulled her into the hall. Eyes twinkling with mirth, the children raced down the hall and away from the arguing adults.

They stopped quickly to grab Percy's discarded shoes and coat, which he tucked behind the marble statue of an old queen with her arms spread wide, as if she were constantly looking for a hug. Percy felt bad for her and gave the poor queen a quick hug before taking Persephone by the hand once more and making a dash down the hall. They slipped out the backdoor in the kitchen, narrowly avoiding detection from the late night servants who readied the kitchen for the following morning. Persephone's hand in his, Percy led the way into the courtyard, giggling and watching the sky in wonder. Snow descended upon the land, large fat flurries lazily drifting in the midnight breeze. A thin layer covered the ground, cold tendrils tickling their ankles as they shuffled out into the night.

"Isn't it pretty?" Persephone asked.

Percy looked over his shoulder. Persephone had extended her free hand into the air, a look of complete and utter wonder on her pale face. Silky black hair curled around her shoulders as if protecting the small child from the encroaching cold, and her eyes were enchanted. People always told Percy that the young princess' eyes were brown but they didn't look brown to him; they looked gold. She turned those enchanted pools of gold on him and Percy smiled back.

"The prettiest," he agreed. Then he tugged her forward, "Come on, let's play."

The pair dissolved into giggles as they played in the snow. It was too light and fluffy to properly shape into snowballs but the children delighted in simply throwing great handfuls of fluff at each other. In a manner of minutes, Persephone's dark hair was spotted with great white flurries and Percy's face was red from the cold. They loved it. They chased each other around, laughing and playing under the bright, full moon as it climbed higher in the sky, its luminous beams catching the pure flakes of snow in stark contrast; blessings signed and approved by that great orb in the sky.

" _There_ you two are."

The children started at the loud voice, their bright eyes widening as they peered guiltily up the speaker. Queen Demeter stared down at them, her hands on her hips in what might have been a stern manner where it not for the fond smile on her face. Guards, with real stern faces, flanked her side as Persephone drew closer to Percy.

"Do you know what a fright you gave us? I was woken up in the dead of the night because my precious little princess was missing!"

Persephone looked at her mother in horror, her eyes wide and regretful. She reached for Percy, who reassuringly grabbed her little hand and gave her frigid fingers a squeeze. She looked so sad and worried; Percy's stomach twisted at the sight.

"It was my fault," he automatically told the queen. "I wanted to go out and play so I forced 'Sephone to come."

Queen Demeter rose an eyebrow as she looked fondly at the solemn boy protecting her child. Persephone's hair was windblown and snow covered; her cheeks rosy and eyes bright as she looked at her friend in alarm.

"No Mama – " she tried to interrupt, even as her friend shot her a hushing look.

Demeter smiled warmly at the pair, "I daresay you didn't have to force anybody, brave child. But come inside, so we may speak where it is warm."

She held her hand out expectantly to her daughter and the little princess reluctantly released Percy's hand to take her mother's. She looked anxiously at her friend, her delicate fingers longing to reach out and take his hand in hers once more.

"Mama, don't punish Percy," she tried again only to be hushed.

Queen Demeter scooped her precious child into her arms and nudged Percy with her knee. Percy looked up at his friend, who clung to her mother's neck as she led them back into the castle. She brought the pair into a parlor, dismissing all but one guard who silently stood by the fireside, his broad shoulders squared and face hard as he dutifully stared over their heads.

The queen sat elegantly on the edge of a richly embroidered chair. Percy peered up at her from behind half frozen eyelashes. For the first time, he realized the queen did not wear one of her regal royal gowns, but something that almost looked like Persephone's nightgown. It was a warm brown, like newly tilled soil, fertile and ready to foster the next season's crop. A green robe, shimmering so it almost seemed to change colors before his wide eyes, protected her pale shoulders.

The queen picked up a plush towel and set to drying her heir's hair, gently massaging the little princess' curls and meticulously scrubbing any remanent snow from existence.

"You gave me a scare," the queen began and Percy bowed his head, squirming nervously. He only wanted Persephone to see the snow. It didn't often snow in Arendelle, and what little snow they did get never stayed for long. Persephone had said how she always wanted to build a snowman. Percy just wanted to make his friend smile.

"Tell you what," the queen pursed her lips as Percy peaked up at her. "Next time you want to go play in the snow, ask a guard to take you two out."

"But they don't – " Percy tried not to whine.

"I'll tell them to allow you out from time to time," Queen Demeter promised, looking more amused than upset at his interruption. "Come here child."

Percy hesitatingly approached the queen. She held her hand out and Percy gently took it. Her hand was so much bigger than his, and lighter. He felt dirty, his small tan hand in her soft pristine palm. A beggar child before the queen; unworthy.

"Persephone is very important to me and this kingdom. She is our future, and we must protect her at all costs. And sometimes that means she can't do all the things other kids do. But we can't forget she is a child, a person, either. You can help me here can't you? That's why I brought you to my castle; so you can be Persephone's friend and make sure we remember to let her have fun.

"But it is also your job to keep your princess safe. You are the princess' companion, you guard her heart as well as her health. I need you to keep my Persephone safe for me. Can you do that Percy? Can you keep our princess safe?"

Percy looked from the queen to the charge in her arms. Persephone curled against her mother, dark hair vivid against her pale skin and eyes, like an ethereal being; a divine creature destined to rule and protect her people growing into her otherworldly inheritance. Percy nodded, turning back to his queen.

"I will keep her safe," he promised. "Always."

Queen Demeter smiled, releasing his hand to cradling Persephone to her chest. "I know you will."

* * *

"Persephone, how much _longer_ are you going to be?"

Percy did not whine. He was not whining. He was merely complaining in a higher octave than usual, leaning exasperatedly against Persephone's door, the side of his face squished against the wooden frame.

"' _Sephone._ "

"I'm almost finished Percy, be patient." Persephone laughed at her best friend's antics, her melodious voice muffled by the wood pressed against Percy's ear.

Percy let out a huff, letting the door take his entire weight. The hinges creaked the slightest bit but stayed firm; Percy personally made sure Persephone's room was impenetrable. He could ram the door with his full strength and it still would not give way. Still, he felt a little better, as if Persephone would hear that little creak and understand his impatience and put him out of his misery.

"'Seph – "

"I'm coming out Percy, stop leaning on the door or you're going to fall on me."

Percy contemplated the merit of such an action for half a second; falling on Persephone sounded like a pretty good idea. It would teach her to keep him waiting and 'Sephone gave the _best_ hugs. He moved away a second before the door opened, like they both knew he would. Persephone smiled at him, a soft small smile that some people might scoff at but warmed Percy's heart because he knew it was a true smile. A real Persephone smile. A 'I'm terribly fond of you although I'm not entirely sure why' smile. It was a smile for Percy and Percy alone. He coveted every one of Persephone's smiles but this one most of all.

"You looked beautiful," he said honestly as she linked her arm through his.

She always did. Persephone was the most beautiful woman in the entire world and it didn't really matter what she wore.

The royal family took Percy in when he was only six years old. His parents were long dead; he scrounged a living stealing off the streets and sleeping in unattended wagons. Or on the ground, if a wagon could not be found. That was how the queen found him. Her entourage rolled through the little town he took shelter in and found him on the roadside. Persephone had cried and Queen Demeter ordered the carriage to halt and check on the child. They brought him back to the palace where he stayed, a permanent resident in the alien and elegant world of royalty. A beggar child, kept as a companion for the little princess. Percy did not mind; he would not trade his place for the world. When Persephone was small, Percy was her playmate. He made sure the queen and her court remembered the princess needed to play and take breaks (sometimes by rudely interrupting important court processions much to the court's never ending displeasure). As she grew older and her lessons grew longer, Percy forced himself into the guards' ranks.

They taught him how to use a sword and perform all the duties of a guard so he could become the official guard of his princess, a position he held to this day. He was both friend and protector. And secret admirer.

That was an accident. But Percy dared anybody to spend time with Persephone and _not_ fall in love with her; it was impossible. Persephone was kind and generous. She loved her people fiercely and would make a most benevolent ruler one day. She always knew when to listen, and laughed at all of his jokes, even if they weren't funny. She wanted to build snowmen and willingly aided him with some of his pranks. But she also enjoyed serving on court and tending to her people's needs. She loved flowers and spring was her favorite season.

She was his best friend, his princess; he was hopelessly in love with her and nothing could ever come of it. For a hundred different reasons; Princess Hera, Queen Demeter's younger sister by near fifteen years, made sure he knew each and every one. It gave her great pleasure to remind him that he was only a lowly peasant, so generously allowed to live in the palace, and a guard of the princess, one who could be nothing else. Percy got it. Really. Besides, he wouldn't do anything to jeopardize the wonderfully deep friendship the princess and him forged. He would gladly pine for all eternally if it meant being Persephone's friend, he didn't even care. He just needed Persephone to be happy and by his side. Nothing else really mattered.

Persephone's eighteen birthday was in three days; the young princess and sole heir to the Queen would be coming of age. Queen Demeter arranged for a grand birthday ball and important people from all over the seven seas gathered to attend. Arendelle was one of the greatest kingdoms in all the lands after all. Some came to gaze upon the beautiful daughter of the grand queen, others to milk the kingdom's high spirits for their own financial gain… and more still came to try and win Persephone's fair hand.

Persephone, Percy knew, needed no suitor. The thought itself was laughable. Persephone would one day be queen, supreme ruler of the land regardless of her marital status. Her spouse would be the queen's consort, not King or any other title of power. There would be no power involved at all for that suitor. Still, the spouse of the future queen of Arendelle was a desirable position of wealth and esteem. Just the thought made Percy's blood boil.

"Has the Weselton ship docked yet?" Persephone asked, drawing him out of his depressing thoughts.

"Ah, yeah," Percy said, smiling as she tucked her arm through his and purposefully strode forward, pulling Percy along with her. "King Kronos and Princes Poseidon and Zeus docked at dawn, but they didn't disembark until a little while ago. The queen wants us to greet them and bring them through town to reach the palace. Something about showing the prosperity of the nation and to keep Kronos' greedy hands away from the palace for as long as possible."

Persephone laughed, a soft tinkling sound like a bubbling brook. "She did not."

"Okay, maybe not in those exact words, but I got the point," Percy grinned. "I can read between the lines."

Persephone's shoulders shook with gentle laughter, "You can't read Percy."

"That's because Hera's got a vendetta against me. She made up her mind when I first showed up that I wouldn't be able to learn and was hell-bent on proving her point. Hardly my fault."

"Tell you what, after this ball, I'll teach you how to read myself," Persephone declared.

"Really?" Percy asked, blinking at his princess in surprise. "I mean, you've got your duties, and Hera wasn't exactly _wrong._ I really did suck at reading, it would take a long time to teach me and I get bored real easy, I'm such a pain – "

"Percy," Persephone cut off his babbling with a kind and warm smile. "I will teach you. What kind of princess would be if I didn't make time for my most faithful and benevolent companion?"

Percy swallowed against the lump of inappropriate emotion that clogged his throat at her words. Luckily, years of pining had shaped Percy's attitude so any declaration of un-guard-like affection was viciously suppressed and a sarcastic retort found its way to his tilted lips instead, a heartbeat after Persephone's words to avoid suspicion, "Oh, so you're going to teach Achilles how to read, I see how it is."

Persephone laughed, shaking her head and squeezing his arm tight, "You always know how to make me laugh. No, my ridiculous, witty knight, my mother's champion is great in his own way but you, dear Perseus, are my most faithful and loyal companion who could never be replaced. Now come, King Kronos and his princelings await."

* * *

The Winter Solstice was naught but a moon away and already Arendalle was blanketed in a thick layer of snow. Percy sat behind the reigns of Persephone's carriage, one hand on the cold bite of his silver sword as the frigid wind stung his eyes. Beside him, the carriage driver grumbled with his shoulders hunched against the elements. Percy glanced back at the covered carriage where Persephone and the entourage were safely and warmly tucked away.

"I thought Weselton had a king?" The carriage driver called, squinting ahead. Percy turned to narrow his eyes at the richly dressed individual waiting for their arrival.

"They do," Percy snorted. "That's Hera. She must think we took too long."

The driver's eyes widened as he scolded, " _Princess_ Hera."

"Yeah, whatever," Percy dismissed. "Slow down would you? She's likely to behead you if you get dirty snow on her dress."

With fearful eyes, the driver pulled the carriage to a halt on the opposite side of the road from Hera. She scowled at Percy as if it were entirely his fault the roads were treacherous and weather unfavorable. He fought the urge to make a face at her as he hopped out of the carriage. His frozen legs protested the sudden movement and he let out a few muffled curses as he stumbled, grabbing onto one of the horses for support. The driver gasped at his language – which, honestly, sometimes people were so innocent, Percy heard Hera herself utter stronger curses – as he tried to rub feeling back into his iced limbs.

"Thanks, girl," Percy said, patting the mare that held him up before trudging over to the carriage door. "My princess," he called, disgruntledly blowing on his stiff fingers. "Your aunt awaits your arrival but – hey watch it, it's freezing out here!" Percy scolded as the door flung open.

Percy narrowed his eyes at the asshole who didn't let him finish and took pleasure in the curses he let out when the frigid air invaded the once warm carriage.

"Serves you right," Percy was unsympathetic. "Hey 'Sephone, Hera's waiting."

" _Princess_ Persephone and _Princess_ Hera," one of the guards hissed at him. Percy waved him off as Persephone climbed out of the carriage, giving him an exasperated but fond look.

"What? Don't give me that look – I tried to be all proper and whatever but I'm cold and none of these idiots were listening to me anyway."

"Perseus," Hera hissed, appearing at his side. Her talon-like fingers dug into his shoulder as she stole Persephone from his side.

"King Kronos and his entourage wait inside for us do they not?" Persephone interrupted smoothly, diplomatically changing the subject. Percy trailed behind the princesses, shoving his frozen fingers into his coat as he suspiciously eyed the foreign guards stationed outside the mead-hall the Queen designated for the visiting dignitaries.

"Yes, and they have waited an inappropriately long time," Hera said sharply. "The princes grow restless and unruly. Thank God we have only princesses and no headstrong male heirs."

Percy almost though Hera glared at him when she said this. He made a face at the back of her head just in case. Persephone hummed to acknowledge her aunt, but Percy knew her attention was focused on the scene before her. The Weselton royalty waited at the end of the hall. King Kronos sat tall in his seat, perfectly still as he watched their approach. He was a large man, he probably stood half a head above Percy when he wasn't sitting. There wasn't a trace of fat on his person, nor the strong muscles that graced Achilles' frame, but rather his very aura gave the impression of largess, of grandness. His shoulders were wide and broad, his forehead long, his jaw almost square. One titan sized hand rested at his side and the other wrapped around a wicked scepter. In the flickering flame light, his eyes appeared almost gold as they swept over the hall. Not the warm, liquid gold that pooled in Persephone's eyes, but a cold, heartless color, as untouchable and unfeeling as the metal from which it got its name. The mere sight of the king set Percy on edge; he immediately tightened his grip on his sword and vowed to carefully watch Kronos.

One either side of him sat the two princes. Well, sat was a relative term. The eldest, sixteen-year-old Poseidon (ha, take that Hera, Percy _did_ pay attention in his limited political lessons) lounged casually, looking totally disinterested in the entire ordeal. His eyes briefly flickered over to the entering princesses, his appreciative once over of Persephone wasn't lost on Percy, but oddly enough the prince moved on to fix a longing gaze at the back door. Percy sympathized. The second prince, fifteen-year-old Zeus, slouched in a very sullen manner on Kronos' other side.

He looked terribly young to Percy, despite inheriting his father's rugged and powerful features. He had yet to grow into them and they contrasted starkly with the lingering childhood roundness of his face. His clothes, finer than even the silks that Persephone wore, were rumbled by his slumped posture and added to his childlike appearance. He wore a scowl and electric blue eyes flickered contemptuously to the approaching princesses before he froze. His eyes widened as they roamed over Persephone and then, oddly enough, Hera, lingering on her not unsubstantial chest. Which, ew.

There were no other member of Weselton's royal court, at least, not anymore. The queen died some years ago, Percy sort of recalled hearing that she passed in childbirth but he couldn't remember. More recently, however, Percy knew, was the tragic loss of Kronos' eldest son, who's name Percy never bothered to remember. Nobody exactly knew what happened to the eldest prince, only that one day he wasn't there and Weselton was in mourning. But that was years ago, the living members of Weselton's royal court were who concerned Percy.

After making his careful observations, Percy stepped up to Persephone's side, making sure his hand still rested casually on the butt of his sword. Kronos' eyes flickered to it before meeting the princess' eyes.

"King Kronos," Persephone greeted with a respectful bow of her head.

Kronos inclined his head in returned. "Princess Persephone," he greeted, "you are more beautiful than they say."

"Thank you," Persephone neutrally replied with another incline of her head.

"Let me introduce my sons, Prince Poseidon," he gestured to the eldest boy, "and Crown Prince Zeus."

Percy couldn't help but raise a surprised eyebrow at that. The youngest son was the crowned prince? His eyes shifted over to Poseidon, who was scowling fiercely as he glared at the door. Trouble in paradise then. Persephone inclined her head at both princes.

"We are honored to receive you," she naturally replied.

Kronos smiled, an emotionless tilt of his lips that seemed almost predatory. "And us to be received, dear Princess."

The niceties continued on in this manner, and Percy only kind of listened. Hera took over the conversation, informing the king and his princes of the queen's plan. They would entertain the king here for the night, set out across Arendalle in the morning, stall them as long as possible (Hera didn't exactly put it that way but Percy knew what she meant) and reach the palace sometime in the next few days. Kronos made all the right noises, nodding his head and generally looking like an uncaring monarch.

"If it should please you," Hera concluded neutrally with her most polite smile, "dinner shall be served shortly."

"That sounds most pleasant indeed, if only we are able to keep such delightful company before it is served," Zeus piped up.

Hera's eyes widened a fraction, the only indicator of her surprise, as they flickered over to the youngest prince. Zeus smiled, all white teeth and juvenile charm. To Percy's immense surprise, a smile twitched in reply on Hera's lips; her eyes narrowed shrewdly, Percy could practically hear the plotting that started with that glance. He surveyed the prince himself, unimpressed.

"We would be delighted," Hera responded in the same tone, but she offered the prince another smile. Zeus beamed in return. Percy kind of wanted to puke.

Persephone elbowed him lightly. Percy carefully schooled his face back into something neutral, letting his princess' fingers curl elegantly around his bent elbow as she curtsied to the Weselton court. The formal meeting dispersed, dignitaries and guards intermingling as the political game expanded to all members of the hall. God, Percy hated these meetings. Persephone tapped her finger against his elbow, once, twice, in gentle support.

King Kronos stepped off his temporary throne, smiling blandly as he was swept away in the excitement. Prince Zeus jumped out of his seat, suddenly more energetic, and came to a stop before Hera, still smiling broadly. Only Poseidon didn't seem in a hurry. He sighed as he gathered himself up. Persephone offered him a small, polite smile.

"Princess," Poseidon greeted, inclining his head. Once more, his eyes flickered to the back door as if he were entertaining the idea of slipping away.

His call was echoed elsewhere in the room and Persephone turned her head slightly before inclining it back at Poseidon.

"Pardon me but I am being summoned. Here, my dearest Perseus can keep you company until I return."

Percy tried to widen his eyes, he did _not_ want to stay and entertain the spoiled prince this was not his job, but Persephone gently squeezed his arm, her face earnest. Percy sighed, knowing full well he couldn't deny her anything.

"Yes m'lady," he said, proud that his voice held none of the reluctance he felt. Persephone beamed at him, pressing a kiss to his cheek before disappearing. Percy fought the urge to reach up and touch his cheek where it still burned from the touch of her lips as he turned back to the prince.

Poseidon looked about as enthusiastic to have him there as Percy himself felt.

"So, not crown prince huh?" Percy said without thinking, wincing as soon as the words left his mouth. Dammit, that was a highly inappropriate thing to say. This was why Hera hated bringing him to these things; one of the few things they agreed on.

To his surprise, the prince didn't recoil, or gasp, or threaten to have Percy's head (not that Persephone would allow that) or anything else dramatic. Instead, as Percy watched in alarm, he snorted. It was extremely unattractive, his face scrunched up and the noise itself was unsophisticated in a way that Percy usually only heard in the guards' barrack.

"No, I am not," Poseidon agreed, with half a grin. "And that wasn't the wisest thing to say."

"Being wise is not my strong suit," Percy said offhandedly, fully aware that he should apologize or do some kind of damage control yet unable to make his mouth comply. "And I don't need to be lectured on it by a sixteen-year-old."

Poseidon grinned fully now as Percy once again winced at his own words.

"I mean – " he said, his brain to mouth filter finally turning on, although it offered no advice on what to say next.

"It's because of my marriage," Poseidon interrupted, which was rude. He could have let Percy finish putting his foot in his mouth. Also: marriage? The kid was, well, a kid. Something must have shown on his face because Poseidon grin turned slightly bitter.

"My marriage to a foreign princess annuls the right to the throne. Among other things," Poseidon's eyes flickered back to the door, and Percy felt a small pang of pity for the young prince even as he viciously tried to repress it.

"You probably shouldn't be telling me this," Percy reminded him, because this was the most surreal conversation he ever had.

Poseidon turned back to him, his grin twisting into a smirk. "Who are you going to tell?"

"I dunno, the princess that was just at my elbow?" Percy snorted, jerking his thumb over his shoulder, which got another laugh out of the prince.

"I like you," Poseidon decided, grinning broadly.

"And you're a little shit," Percy decided in turn. Poseidon laughed again and Percy found himself smiling ever so slightly. Okay, so maybe this prince wasn't that bad.

"Perseus," a cool hand wrapped around his arm once more, Persephone appearing at his side in one smooth movement that did _not_ make Percy's heart jump, thank you very much. "I hope we're behaving."

"Why is me making somebody laugh a cause for concern?" Percy huffed, leaning slightly against his princess.

"Because she knows your humor probably," Poseidon guessed, the little shit, his eyes laughing at him. At Persephone's polite smile, he laughed for real. "Worry not, Princess, I rather like him."

"Oh," Persephone inquired, her eyebrows raising.

"Rude," Percy complained, "people like me, I'll have you know, I am very likable."

"Of course you are," Persephone soothed, patting his arm, which made Percy scowl and Poseidon laughed harder.

"I believe my brother enjoys the company as well," Poseidon added slyly, his eyes somewhere over Persephone's shoulder. Percy turned, wrinkling his nose ever so slightly as he realized that Zeus was talking with Hera. The young prince was standing far closer to the elder princess than was socially acceptable, and Hera, to Percy's horror, was actually smiling bemusedly and somewhat fondly at him.

"So it would seem," Persephone responded, ever the diplomat.

"She's like twelve years older than him," Percy said in mild alarm. Persephone tightened her fingers on his arm, a warning, but Poseidon laughed.

"And a foreign princess," Percy pointed out.

"Not in line for the throne, different lineage." Poseidon countered. "Doesn't count."

"That's horrifying."

"Percy," Persephone admonished, biting her lip to prevent a smile.

"What? It is, don't give me that look." Percy said, gently nudging her with his hip. That startled a light laugh from Persephone, Percy noted with pride.

"I hope we're behaving." Hera's voice rang out skeptically as she walked over, arm in arm with a still grinning Zeus.

 _Why does everybody keep saying that?_ Percy wondered, but he knew better than to run his tongue where Hera could hear.

"I must attend to dinner arrangements," Hera said, giving him a suspicious look. She held herself as tall and proud as ever, but her voice was unnaturally pinched as she ushered the young prince into their group. "Keep the princes entertained and enlightened in my absence."

Zeus pouted – he honestly _pouted,_ lower lip jutting out and crossing his arms like a child whose favorite toy was being stolen.

"My dearest aunt," Persephone gently voiced, obviously as unwilling to entertain the young prince as Percy, and by the look of it Poseidon, were.

"I shalt be long, tell him the story of the Snow King or something," Hera dismissed, striding away, flashing Zeus a flirtatious smile over her shoulder which frankly made Percy very uncomfortable. He met Persephone's eyes and the almost invisible lift of her eyebrow told him that her aunt's unusual behavior had not gone unnoticed and that she probably had an idea what the hell Hera was up to.

"The Snow King?" Poseidon asked curiously as Hera strode away.

"A fable," Persephone sighed, watching as Hera's colorful dress disappeared in the crowd. "One that old wives like to tell to try and explain the cold weather."

"I don't see what they need to explain, it gets cold in the winter. There doesn't seem much more to it," Zeus grumbled, craning his head as he stared longingly at the spot where Hera vanished.

"It gets colder because of the changing winds," Poseidon corrected haughtily, smirking as Zeus turned to glare at him in the infuriating way only siblings can. "The winds change directions and blow the cold from over the ocean."

"That's now how it works – " Zeus objected hotly.

"Arendalle does not usually suffer such harsh winters," Persephone neatly interjected, effectively cutting off the argument before it could start. "Our winters, since before even the most esteemed and beloved Queen, my darling mother, was born have been mild. But as of late, the winters have turned bitter and frigid. Snow enough to bury entire villages descends with the change of the season. It is most unusual. But not a cause of alarm, they clear up as spring comes and our warm weather returns. Old wives like to gossip, however, and frighten their children into submission... thus the Snow King was born."

"A fairy tale," Poseidon said, amused.

"A little wives' fable," Persephone corrected.

"So what, some man made of snow comes and turns the winter extra cold?" Zeus grumbled, snorting.

"Something like that."

"If you're going to tell the story, at least do it right," Percy teased and Persephone laughed.

"Alright. Well then, the story goes that one dark winter night, eight years ago, a simple spinster was busy at work spinning winter garments for hapless orphans in the upcoming winter when she heard a noise. She went to the door and looked out to investigate. In the late fall evening, amidst the swirling leaves and frost-kissed grass, she is said to have spied a young man. But, according to the story, it was no ordinary young man. He was tall, with ebony hair darker than the midnight sky, and eyes that burned like coal. Skin, whiter than the snow that swirled around the figure like bees around their queen; angry, protective, dangerous. Ice sprang up from the ground at his every step, leaving in his wake heaps of snow and great crystals of ice. Behind him, a desolate and frigid winter lingered and as he strode forward, he brought a seemingly eternal storm with him.

He passed the spinster's home, and the dear woman caught a glimpse through the storm into the vintage of the frozen stranger. His face was twisted in agony, though no wound marred his form. The very wind seemed to howl with his pain. Then he was gone, passing her house like a parting storm, but in his wake Arendalle was plunged into the first of a series of harsh and frigid winters."

The light in the room seemed to dim as Persephone told her little story, the wind outside the hall roaring fiercely and battering against the walls. Persephone blinked at the sound, turning her head slightly before smiling at the princes and giving a little laugh.

"Oh, would you look at that. I think the Snow King liked my story."

"You're a very good story teller," Poseidon flattered with a bow. "I'm sure the Snow King would be greatly flattered, if he existed."

"Why thank you," Persephone laughed, curtseying in reply.

"Tell me about Princess Hera," Zeus demanded and Poseidon groaned. He rolled his eyes at Percy as Persephone patiently and kindly spun a very ( _very)_ generous account of the queen's sister.

Hera herself appeared not long after and the discussion dissipated as dinner was served. Percy was never allowed to eat with the princess, but Poseidon loudly invited him to sit beside him and entertain the foreign prince. Kronos was clearly displeased but forced a smile and spun some tale of international cooperation as Percy took a seat next to the pleased prince.

Dinner turned out to be a rather pleasant affair. Poseidon was witty and sly, much to Percy's delight, and they traded whispered barbs and observations throughout the night. Persephone would glance across the table at him when she was overwhelmed or exasperate. Her eyes would meet his and he would smile. The corner of her mouth would soften, her eyes sparkling in reply. It felt like they were the only two people in the room in these moments, before Persephone turned her attention back to whoever was talking.

The evening came to a close and Percy watched Persephone out of the corner of his eye as she bid the king goodnight from his seat at Poseidon's side.

"It's been a genuine pleasure, my dear," Kronos crooned, grinning that crooked, emotionless smile as he took Persephone hand and placed a kiss to the back of it. Percy wrinkled his nose but kept his mouth shut.

"It has been a lovely evening," Persephone replied as Percy slipped to her side. She smiled politely as she reclaimed her hand, holding her arm out to Percy who gladly laced his through it. Kronos watched the movement, his smile frozen on his face.

"We will be back in the morning to take you to the palace," Persephone continued.

"It would be most beneficial if you were to leave a guard behind who was familiar with the town and its sounds," Poseidon put forth. "And to answer any lingering question we may have in your stay."

Kronos' lips turned down but Zeus met his brother's eye and some silent communicate passed between the pair. Zeus' eyes gleamed as he turned back to face Persephone, grinning.

"Yes, very beneficial. We wouldn't want one of our guards to mistake one of your villagers for a thief or something. Besides, I've got a _lot_ of questions I'd like to ask." After a pause, he innocently added, "About Arendalle of course."

 _Of course,_ Percy snorted, turning to share a look with Persephone. The princess frowned at the scheming princes, who smiled deceivingly sweet in return.

"If that is your wish," Hera mildly agreed with a bow of her head, motioning for one of the guards in the back to come forth. Kronos started to object, frowning suspiciously at the guard who stepped forward but his son beat him to it.

Poseidon scoffed, his face twisted ever so slightly like the stuck up prince Percy thought him above. "You would lend us one of your lowest guards? Is that how Arendalle treats its visitors?"

Hera visible stiffened, her jaw working.

"I can assure you that all of our guards are fully capable of any task you would find befitting one of their occupation – "

"Perhaps," Poseidon allowed, looking bored and unconvinced. "But, as a gesture of goodwill, should you not leave one of your personal guards? Like Princess Persephone's loyal Perseus over here."

Persephone's grip on his arm tightened as Percy rose an unimpressed eyebrow at the young prince. So that's what he wanted. Poseidon had the cheek to grin at him before turning back to Hera.

"Perseus is – " Hera gritted her teeth as she tried to object. Percy watched her curiously; it wasn't every day the princess was forced to speak of his redeemable qualities and worth. He was kind of excited to hear her try. Hera was saved the honor when Persephone spoke up:

"Perseus is a very dear member of my guard, and my personal one. It would be very dangerous for me to lend him to you, even for the night. He is entrusted with my safety and all that entails it; it would be treacherous to be without him so far from the palace."

There was no 'and I'd miss him' in there; Percy wondered if it was wishful thinking that made him believe he heard it lingering on the end of her speech anyway.

"But you are in your own kingdom," Poseidon objected, raising an eyebrow. "And you have plenty of other guards. After all, surely your biggest threat tonight is our party itself, oh please don't try to deny it," he added dryly when Persephone opened her mouth to gently object.

"We all know it's true and it's nothing we need to tiptoe around. Foreigners, especially foreigners with soldiers, are a threat and there is no need to pretend otherwise for our delicate hearts. Let your guard stay here and entertain us, and he can keep you safe by keeping an eye on us."

Percy had to admit, Poseidon knew how to make a good speech. Percy almost wanted to leave himself behind. But that would mean being away from Persephone for an entire night, trusting Hera's head guard to keep her safe and yeah Percy wasn't on board with this.

"That's – " Hera sighed, "that's all very true. I suppose, if you so desire it, you can have our Perseus at your stay for the night."

What? No, Hera wasn't supposed to _cave._ Percy glanced at Persephone, whose face was as pristine and pleasant as before. But Percy knew his best friend like the back of his hand, and the tight lines around her mouth and slight crinkle in the corner of her eyes told him she wasn't happy with the arrangement either.

"It is," Poseidon agreed amiably.

"Give us a few moments to make preparations and we shall leave you for the night," Persephone said, smiling pleasantly at the smug princes. Percy narrowed his eyes at them when they gave the princess their leave, Poseidon winking and Zeus grinning.

"Little brats," Percy grumbled as Persephone pulled him away.

"Be nice," Persephone lightly admonished as they walked out to the waiting carriage, Hera trailing behind.

"They don't need me here," Percy tried to argue, although he knew it was futile; Hera agreed to leave him here (the traitor).

"No, they don't," Persephone agreed with a sigh. She pulled her cloak more firmly around her, all the while keeping one arm tucked into Percy's elbow. "And I shall sorely miss your company tonight."

Percy felt his heart swell at her words and a ridiculous smile found its way onto his face. She turned to face him, her face slightly pinched as she fussed with the collar of his coat (it refused to turn down no matter how hard Percy tried).

"Just, remember they're not us okay Perce?" Persephone quietly fretted, her anxiety betrayed in the use of the old nickname. "I know you got along with Poseidon, but he is still a foreign prince. Try not to upset them, or do anything that would cause offense. Kronos is not a kind king and oh, I do not wish to leave you with him."

Percy felt his lips twitched slightly. "You do realize I'm supposed to be the one who looks after you right? Come one 'Seph, if I can take Hera on a bad day, I can take anything the Weselton Royalty can throw at me. Besides, I can protect myself. I kinda spent a few years training in combat you know."

Persephone's lips curved upward in response. "I do not doubt your ability to bravely face any adversary you can swing a sword at, my dearest Perseus. But you cannot swing a sword at the king."

"I mean, I could _try,_ mind you I don't think it'll turn out very well for me – "

"Perseus," she admonished, "I am trying to be serious."

"You'll write my eulogy right? Make it heroic. Only allow blue flowers on my grave."

"Percy – " and there a gentle laugh broke free from the princess. Percy smiled warmly at her, patting her reassuringly on the arm that still gripped his coat tight.

"I'll be fine 'Sephone. Don't worry about it, you'll see me first thing tomorrow morning," Percy assured her, detaching her fingers from his collar and giving them a gentle squeeze.

"Before the sun even rises," Persephone agreed, squeezing his hand in return. "Do try not to angry anybody."

"I'll try," Percy basely promised, helping her climb into the carriage. She seemed reluctant to release his fingers once she was inside, her face twisting ever so slightly as she gave them one last squeeze. He gave her a smile and she shook her head but smiled in return.

Percy shoved his fingers inside his coat as the carriage door shut, the princesses safely inside. The driver gave him a pitying look, clicking his tongue as he calling the horses into action. Percy extracted one of his hands from their warm home to wave goodbye to the departing carriage. He thought he saw a delicate hand peek out of the carriage to wave in reply.

"Sweet dreams," Percy muttered into the air.

* * *

The princes ambushed him the moment he returned.

"No fair, back off Poseidon, I get him first. Tell me all about Princess Hera," Zeus demanded, his fingers digging into Percy's arm to an almost painful degree. "Is she promised to anyone? Why hasn't she married? Does she have a dowdy? What can I do to make her smile?"

The last question was the one that threw Percy and he frowned at the youngest prince as Poseidon neatly shoved him aside.

"What?" was all he managed as the brothers broke into a squabble.

"You can ask your ridiculous and frankly disturbing questions later," Poseidon dismissed, jabbing his elbow into Zeus' ribs. "Run along and let the grownups talk."

"Oh please, all you want to do is talk about fishing," Zeus scoffed, ramming his knees into his brother's stomach. Percy idly wondered if he should be doing something about the escalating violence, but none of the other guards looked surprised or concerned so maybe it was normal.

"It is hardly my fault if you do not realize the redeeming and calming qualities of fishing," Poseidon sniffled, knocking Zeus' legs out from under him. Zeus grabbed his brother to try and steady himself, but instead both princes went crashing to the floor, where there was hair pulling and biting and other dirty tricks that were really unbecoming two regal princes; seriously wasn't anybody concerned? Maybe Hera had a point and they were better off without any princes.

"Alright, alright, knock it off," Percy interjected, lightly reaching out to kick the mass of irate princes at his feet. Nothing. Percy sighed.

"I said, _knock it off,_ " Percy repeated forcefully, stepping into the fray. He reached down and bodily hauled Zeus off of Poseidon. "Honestly, was the biting seriously necessary? Poseidon, give Zeus his crown back, _no you may not beat him with it give me that_."

By the time Percy got the pair straightened out, the princes' once pristine clothes were torn and dirty, Zeus' crown sitting lopsided on his head from the dent that now graced its side. Percy rubbed his forehead, feeling like an exasperate mother with two unruly children.

"Nope, I don't even want to hear it," Percy said when Zeus opened his mouth. "Seriously, did I get taken away from my princess to babysit you two?"

"No," Zeus huffed, crossing his arms like the child he apparently was. "I just wanted to hear more about Princess Hera."

"It was nice," Poseidon said, sounding ridiculously regal and composed for someone who had, only a few moments before, been brawling with his little brother, "to be able to talk to someone who does not treat us like princes. You speak freely and boldly, and our royalty seems not to faze you. It was a very pleasant change."

"Yeah, yeah," Percy grumbled, hip checking Zeus to the side so he could sit next to the irritating princes. He felt kind of bad for the poor kids, because honestly that's what they were at only fifteen and sixteen years old. They were still little shits, but Percy felt an odd urge to protect them. It was probably Persephone's angelic nature rubbing off on him.

"So…fishing?" Percy said. Zeus groaned but Poseidon beamed bright enough to light up the room.

Percy settled against the worn bench, smiling slightly as he chatted amiably with Poseidon; occasionally Zeus would interrupt and Percy would give him little tidbits of information about Hera. It didn't matter how despicably he painted her, Zeus seemed enamored. Which was still totally gross, but kind of amusing all the same.

"Don't you guys have a bedtime or something?" Percy asked some time later when the oil lamp burned low, its dying light valiantly fighting against the cold of the night; when the conversation consisted mostly of the sound of the snow falling on the rooftop, the scruff of boots against the floor, and gentle breathing.

"We're not babies," Zeus said scornfully, which would have been a lot more effective if he weren't pouting or fighting back a yawn. "I'm Crown Prince. I could have you beheaded for insulting me thusly."

"You know he's tired when he gets cranky like this," Poseidon murmured sagely, his eyes closed from where he leaned against the wall.

Zeus seemed to have a scathing response, his face scrunched up all angry like, but it faded as he slumped against the bench. Outside the wind blew fiercely against the hall. Zeus' eyes were distant, fixed on something Percy couldn't see.

"Do you think the Snow King is real?" He asked.

Percy frowned at the youngest prince. Squinting through the darkness, the childlike qualities seemed to fade from Zeus' vintage; his eyes were weary, his face taut.

"I think," Percy said slowly, "that every myth has a grain of truth to it. Old wives' tales are told for a reason, and none of them should be ignored."

"Are you filling my sons' heads with fairy tales, guard?"

Percy had seen Kronos stand, watched the king out of the corner of his eye as he ambled towards them, but he didn't honestly think he would intrude on their conversation like he had. Percy fought the urge to frown at him. The princes reacted immediately at the sound of their father's voice; they both sat up, their backs straightening, wide awake in a heartbeat.

"It's more a myth actually," Percy said, because his brain to mouth filter was nonexistent at best.

Kronos gave him a thin smile, but his eyes were dark and warning. Percy suddenly remembered Persephone's warning and, for the first time, thought his princess might have been right about him. There was something dangerous about Kronos, something beyond the usual power and might of a monarch. Queen Demeter projected power with her very person, but that felt radically different from the cold chill that rolled of Kronos.

"Come boys," Kronos said, "we don't need our heads filled with the nonsensical ramblings of a half-witted guard. It is time to retire."

Poseidon gave him an apologetic look, putting a hand on Zeus' shoulder – who actually looked like he was going to challenge his father on his insult. The sentiment was nice, Zeus apparently liked him more than Percy thought, but unnecessary. The Crown Prince didn't need to upset his father just to protect the half-correct assessment of an Arendalle peasant. Percy gave the boys a small smile and shook his head. He inclined his head politely at the king, who ushered his princes away without giving Percy any further consideration.

Outside, the storm raged.

Percy watched the princes disappear into their chambers for the night, sighing. He wondered what Persephone was doing now. Sleeping, probably, curled up in her rich pajamas as a guard who wasn't Percy kept silent watch outside her door.

"No, please, you have to let me through! I must speak to the Arendalle guard within these halls!"

Percy turned his head at the frantic call, realizing one of the Weselton guards was arguing with someone at the door, blocking them from entering.

"Please, please, I must speak with Perseus Jackson, it is of utmost importance, please."

Alarm bells immediately starting ringing in Percy's head; he was at the door before the last frantic plead left the visitor's lips. Percy all but shoved the irritated Weselton guard out of his way, his eyes quickly cataloging the pleader. It was the carriage driver. He was trembling like a leaf, paler than the unfeeling snow that clung to his eyelashes.

"What's wrong?" Percy demanded, searching the driver for injury. There was a scrap across his forehead, but it didn't look serious.

"He took her," the driver gasped, his eyes wide and gaping, his fingers grabbing Percy's collar and clinging on like a dying man. "He took her."

"Who took who?" Percy demanded, alarmed and fearful of the answer.

"The princess," the words were half sobbed, half hysterical. "The Snow King took Princess Persephone!"

* * *

 **A/n Okay first off, I am so so sorry for the delay. That was much longer than intended. My computer crashed and I lost the first 17k to this story and rewriting something you've already written is the _worst._ But I managed. This turned out to be my second longest chapter so I hope it makes up for the long wait? Maybe a little? I've got the next chapter written, but only part of the third because it's been slow going, sorry guys. But I'll try to keep them in quick succession. I'll try my best. Hope you all had a wonderful holiday season and thank you for your patience.**

 **I had to mess with genealogy a lot to make this work so, in case it's not clear: Demeter, Hera and Hestia are sisters, but not daughters of Kronos. The sons of Kronos are not related to the girls. Poseidon is not Percy's father; there is no relation there.**

 **Nerd time: This was originally supposed to be based totally on Hans Christian Anderson's _The Snow Queen,_ which Disney's _Frozen_ is extremely loosely based on but it turned out to be somewhere between the two instead. If you haven't read _The Snow Queen_ you should immediately, it's my second favorite fairy tale ever. Seriously. And Percy is totally Gerda, trust me. Him and Gerda are so one it hurts. Also, bet you can't guess who the Snow King is (you totally know who the Snow King is, I wasn't exactly being subtle). **

**Thank you so much for all your support! Please tell me what you think and I hope you enjoyed ~ ***


	18. The Snow Queen: Blizzard

**Part Two**

The Snow Queen: Blizzard

* * *

Percy only brought his sword with him. As he tore through his meager bag of belongings, he cursed himself with every colorful decree he knew for his lack of foresight. There was no time to run back to the castle; he would have to make due. He stole a hunting knife that laid unattended in one of his fellow guard's bags, strapping it to his thigh as he finished tucking rope into his bag. Behind him, the carriage driver whimpered softly.

When the driver took Percy to where the Arendalle princesses were supposed to be housed, the first thing he noticed was that Hera had taken charge, keeping a tight fist on the bubbling panic that threatened to descend upon the Arendalle entourage. For the first time in his life, Percy was proud to call her his princess. She was pale, her hand trembled ever so slightly, unperceivable to anyone but him, but she held her head high and voice controlled.

"Send a guard ahead to warn the queen. Speak to no one else. Make haste. You there, I want you to go speak to King Kronos. Make no mentioned of the kidnapping or anything else…unusual. Just tell him that our princesses were attacked last night. We are very sorry but we will be unable to attend to him today, and that his invitation to the palace has been temporarily suspended. Go."

"Shouldn't King Kronos know of the danger he is in? The Snow King is real, and he is vengeful," someone boldly put forth.

Percy slung his bag over his shoulder, turning around to find Hera standing before the guards. Her back was straight, her eyes flashing; she almost appeared to be carved of stone, hardened and unyielding. Strong. Powerful. Princess Hera.

"Be silent." Hera's voice was even, calm, yet the gathered men shivered at her tone. "You have your tasks. I expect you to stick to them. Until word returns from the queen, you will do as I say. And believe me, the Snow King will be the least of your worries if you disobey."

With that final warning, Hera strode forward. Percy thought she was going to sweep by him, but to his surprise she caught him by the arm and dragged him into her personal study, slamming the door behind them.

"I don't know what happened," she said shortly, while Percy looked around the room in mild alarm, trying to understand what was happening. "The storm grew worse. Persephone and I waited in the carriage while the guards secured the house. Snow was everywhere, it was so cold . . . It looked like a whirlwind at first, a whirlwind of snow and ice, unlike anything I had ever seen. Persephone stepped out of the carriage to calm the horses and I moved to follow. Only I couldn't open the door, it was frozen shut. I tried to break it down, I took my knife to it and everything . . . but it wouldn't budge. I told her to run, but she didn't move. Maybe she couldn't. The ice mass grew closer, and suddenly a man stepped out of it.

"He looked exactly as the tale always said. He was tall, and dark. The snow clung to his very person, frozen in his hair, in the folds of his clothes. He wore only a light tunic yet he did not shiver. He didn't say anything, didn't give anybody a chance to react. He just…raising his hand… and the snow replied. It wrapped around my Persephone and himself. Then the storm cleared…and my niece was gone."

Hera's voice grew progressively quieter, her eyes staring unseeingly out the window.

"The Snow King is real. He is not made from snow and ice, for all he seems to command it. Rather his body is made of flesh and blood. That means we can hurt him. We can defeat him."

She cleared her throat.

"I cannot command the army. The guards will do as I say, but my word only holds so much sway. They will not storm the mountain without the queen's orders. It will take an entire day to reach her, a day to return, and several more to assemble a team to brave the mountain. All the while, my little niece is in the hands of that . . . that monster."

"That'll take too long," Percy objected, his heart clenching at the thought. "And it's easier for one person to scale the mountain."

He was going to scale the mountain. It didn't even matter if Hera forbade him; she may have restored his faith in her, but nothing would come between him and rescuing Persephone. He was not going to leave her in the hands of that…whatever kidnapped her. His princess was strong, but he wasn't going to gamble her life. Not with something so infinitely precious.

"What do you need?"

"Huh?"

Percy blinked at the queen's sister, certain he had misheard. Hera frowned at him, that really irritated and displeased one where her eyebrows crinkled and her jaw dropped a little. It was a familiar expression; the familiarity of it put him more at ease.

"I know you are nowhere near the simpleton you pretend to be Perseus, so tell me. What do you need to rescue my niece?"

"Oh," Percy said stupidly. Hera's eyebrows rose.

Twenty minutes later, Percy swung a bag over his shoulder, renewed with favor from the princess, tightening it around his shoulders and taking his time to make sure his sword was secure at his side and unlikely to skewer him on his climb up the mountain, all the time uncomfortably aware of Hera's unwavering gaze burning a hole in the side of his head. He finally straightened and met her hard eyes.

"You packed light." Her voice was level; Percy could almost believe she was her usual harpy-like self if it weren't for the hand that was twisted in her skirt.

"I have to climb a mountain, Her – princess," Percy said, correcting himself halfway through. She was helping him out, and she loved Persephone almost as much as Percy did, she deserved her proper title. At least for today.

Hera simply nodded. She turned, her eyes gazing over the mountain in the distance.

"Take a horse, ride as far as you can. She'll find her way home."

"They always do," Percy agreed as one of Hera's personal guards brought a white mare out to him. He took her reigns, twisting the cold leather between his fingers, hardly able to distinguish between the worn, rough material and his own callous skin.

He put one leg on the stirrup, hesitating just a moment. "Will… will you be okay, princess?"

Unless he was mistaken, Hera's eyes softened the slightest bit. "I've got my guards, Perseus, you're hardly the only one we brought. Besides, you aren't even my guard."

"Persephone had guards with her," Percy reminded her softly.

Hera's fingers clenched, the white of her knuckles visibly trembling at her side. "I know."

"Okay," Percy said because there was nothing else he could say. If the Snow King wanted to take her, he probably would have taken her when he took Persephone. If not…well the guards didn't do much the first time.

"Bring her back Percy," Hera whispered.

"I will." Percy promised because coming back without Persephone was not an option. He wouldn't entertain anything less. Hera nodded, which Percy took as his cue to leave. In one fluid movement, he swung himself up and onto the saddle.

Hera had no encouragement to give him, none that would ring with any sincerity or offer any real courage; he didn't need it anyway. The fire that burned in his heart, always kept so carefully tamed and controlled behind self-deprecating quips and ridiculous jokes, flared to life, curling across his chest; spreading through his veins until his entire body, his very blood, sang with it. He didn't need any encouragement.

The snow didn't get bad until the foot of the mountain. Percy's horse galloped with speed and grace, hurling fences, snow banks, and anything else that stood in its way with ease as she spirited her charge away. They were forced to slow as they approached the mountain, the mare's footing endangered by the icy ground and increasing steepness of the land.

"Easy girl," Percy soothed lowly, patting the mare's flank. He let the mare drink from a slowly trickling stream, carding his fingers through her mane as he watched the sun sink low in the sky. It was the first time they had stopped since leaving Hera in the morning, the mare deserved a rest.

Percy leaned against a tree, keeping one hand on the mare as he gazed up at the mountain, upon whose threshold they lay. Already the snow grew thicker, the air colder; Percy knew the mare couldn't carry him much farther.

"What do you say, girl, think you can carry me a little further?" Percy murmured, turning his attention back to the horse. "For Persephone?"

The mare tossed her head, snorting. A faint smile flickered across Percy's face.

"Atta girl," Percy softly praised. "I promise I'll give you all the sugar cubes in the entire kingdom when we get home."

As if she understood the incentive, or perhaps felt the urgency of their situation, the mare plowed forward, cutting through the ice and snow like she was born too. In hindsight, a sled and team of dogs would have been a much more effective way to scale the mountain, but then again Percy didn't have time to race back the castle, assemble a team and return. Besides, at that point he may just as well have joined the search and rescue party the queen was putting together; neither he nor Persephone had the time for that.

The snow fell thicker, the air colder, the higher up the mountain they climbed, until the world around them was nothing more than a frigid flurry of white. With near numb fingers, Percy dismounted his brave mare. He kept his face hidden in her hair, relishing the warmth of her body and the strong, deep heartbeat that echoed in his ears.

"This is as far as you go. Think you can find your way down the mountain girl?" He murmured against her hid.

The mare whine, rearing up on her hind legs, fiercely kicking the arm with her gleaming hooves.

"Whoa girl," Percy cried, his voice torn away by the wind and lost in the elements.

He grasped at her reigns, but the cold leather burned his palms, slipping through his fingers. He fell backward, caught by the relentless wind, unwilling and unable to cling to the horse for support.

If Percy thought the world was white before it had nothing on the cloud of absolute colorless mass that now filled his vision. Snow found its way into places snow had no place to be, but Percy's body was numb; he felt neither the shock of the impact nor the bite of the cold. Instinctively, he tucked and rolled, arms protecting his face and neck as he came up to his knees. He kept low, for fear of the horse's panicked disposition, as his mind worked furiously to discover the cause of her distress. His eyes were quick in their assessment; snow still flurried upon the land, but there were no sudden upheavals, no gusts of wind and snow, no slip of ice or caverned ground before the horse, no sign of anything that could have spooked the horse. Except –

Movement drew Percy's attention and he realized that what he previously had assumed to be a mound of snow was moving and that it wasn't a mound at all. Before his very eyes, and those of his spooked and crying mare, the snow changed, smoothly and seamlessly weaving together like a great patchwork of elements until it took an almost woman-like form. The snow creature, whose skin or surface or whatever, was quickly smoothing and solidifying into pure ice, had great wings sprouting from her back. They looked tough, their texture almost like that of leather, but were clearly made of cold ice. The creature flexed her hands, long thin appendages from which sharp icy talons extended. Her mouth twisted, her smirk sharp enough to cut, revealing a mouthful of wicked daggers. As Percy watched in morbid fascination, she held her hand out and the swirling snow around her condensed and formed a whip in her grotesque hand.

"Who is this?" She cackled, teeth bared and cold, dead eyes flashing in uncontained glee. "Who dares encroach upon my lord's domain?"

"What?" Was all Percy managed to say in reply, the cold and sheer impossibility of the situation addling his brain.

The creature didn't bother replying. In a flurry of blindingly quick movement, she was before him, her terrible talons slashing at his face as her whip cracked against his body. Percy recoiled, numb fingers pulling at his sword as he instinctively ducked, narrowing avoiding another up close and personal demonstration of the effectiveness of her ice whip as he stumbled backward. His back stung from the first crack of her whip, a sharp pinprick of pain in his otherwise numb body. The creature cackled in delight again, pressing forward and forcing him to continue to stumble backward, ducking and throwing himself to the side to avoid her talons.

He rolled in the snow, fighting back a strong and disorientating wave of déjà vu as he scrambled to his feet.

"Whoa wait just a – " he tried to gasp, coughing as the bitterly cold wind assaulted his throat.

The creature didn't give him the courtesy of even considering his words. She was upon him again before the words even left his throat, but this time Percy had freed his sword from its scabbard. He brought it up just in time parlay her talons, sidestepping in an attempt to sweep her feet from under her. The ice creature was having none of that. She danced out of reach, her whip cracking behind her and cutting across his cheek when he couldn't react fast enough.

"I don't even know – " Percy gasped, jumping back to avoid another crack of her ice whip as blood trickled down his face and into his mouth.

He spat, twisting as the creature darted close, her whip attacking his ankles as her talons lurched towards his venerable face. But Percy wasn't the prodigy of the guard's barrack for nothing; his sword twisted with his body, catching the end of the whip and diverting its path, then moving with his body as he barred her talons, and as he neatly twisted away from the ice demon, tangling the whip that still was caught in its unforgiving steel with the creature's outstretched fingers.

" – who, or what, you are!" Percy finished as the creature cursed loudly. Her hand melted and the whip fell through, the fingers reforming a second later as she once again threw herself at him.

"Oh come on, that's not even fair!" Percy exclaimed, ducking and slashing as she darted in close.

"Can't we just – talk about this?" Percy panted, wincing as her whip curled around his calf, cutting through fabric and skin alike as he swung and cut the ice in half. The whip fell to the floor, useless, but the creature pressed on.

"You talk enough," she hissed, "too much. No one shall get passed me and disturb my lord."

"Your lord? Who is your lord?" Percy demanded, his momentary lapse in concentration costing him as the creature's talons sliced across his shoulder. He didn't feel the pain and he spared a minute to worry if that was due to the adrenaline of the fight or the cold that pressed around them.

"The Snow King?" Percy gasped when she did not answer, landing a kick square to the creature's stomach and sending her backward. "Sorry lady, but I need an audience with his kidnapping self."

The creature's face twisted, and boy he thought it was ugly enough before but this was something else. "Speak not of what you cannot understand, fleshling."

"Then explain to me," Percy snapped back. "Just who does this 'Snow King' thinks he is and what makes kidnapping okay?"

"Foolish mortal," the creature hissed instead, her icy fangs on frightening display as she leapt forward.

Without thinking, Percy swung his sword. The creature left herself exposed in her flight, the thin wing-like appendages on her back fluttering and lifting her off the ground in a feat he hadn't even considered a possibility. Perhaps she thought her flight would stun him or in her anger forgot about her vulnerability, but Percy swung and his sword sliced through her icy center.

The creature's eyes widened in disbelief, and a second later erupted in a shower of snow.

Percy sputtered in surprise, stumbling when the follow through of his swing was met with zero resistance in the open air, causing him to fall forward and kiss the ground. He flipped over, drawing his sword up in defense. He vividly remembered her fingers melting and reforming, his body tensing as he waited for her to reform.

He held the sword tightly as he scrambled to his feet, his breathing harsh and heavy. The pile of snow where the creature once stood shifted lightly in the wind, tendrils of snow catching the current and getting carried away in its gentle breeze. Percy waited.

The wind blew.

After a minute of oppressive silence, Percy crept forward. The snow sparkled innocently at him. He poked it experimentally with his sword.

Nothing.

"Oh 'Seph, what have we gotten ourselves into?" He murmured into the mountain air. The wind whistled in response.

* * *

The mare fled during the flight. Percy didn't blame her one bit; he only hoped she would be able to find her way safely down the mountain and back into the gentle hands of Queen Demeter. It would have been great if he had, you know, gotten the bags off her saddle before she turned tail but that was the ice demon's fault. No use being angry at the horse.

No use being angry at an elusive ice demon who disappeared in a cloud of snow either, but it gave him a target for his ire. And it made him feel slightly better to slice his sword through the snow ever once in a while, cursing angrily under his breath.

A dozen or so steps from the site of the fight, Percy took stock of his injuries. Her whip had cut clean through his pants and left a matching slice along his thigh. His left shoulder was a bloody mess from where she sank her talons in. He wrapped his shoulder the best he could with the tattered remains of the sleeve. His inner coat was still intact, but the night grew ever colder and there now was a gaping hole in his pants. He needed to find shelter or he would freeze to death.

Squinting at the path ahead of him, Percy could just barely make out a shimmering light. The ice palace. Well, maybe. That's what the story said anyway, that the Snow King lived in an ice palace at the top of the mountain. Percy didn't believe old wives' tales to begin with, but apparently the Snow King was real and ice demons could appear out of thin air so what did he know? It wasn't like he had anything else to go on, so until proven otherwise, he was going to assume there really was an ice palace at the top of this mountain.

He needed to reach the palace, or else freeze to death. Or find a nice cave along the way, but he doubted that would be possible. Besides, he hadn't any flint to start a fire. He really was up the creek without a paddle. Hunching his shoulders, Percy plowed on. His leg ached dully, but it was his shoulder that caused him the greatest discomfort; it burned and itched and protested every moment he made. He gritted his teeth but kept moving.

Persephone needed him.

The sun had long since vanished from the sky by the time Percy could make out the glimmering light. In its stead, the moon rose high in the sky, a sliver of hope and shimmering light that cast a faint glow upon the snow, as pure and white as a dove's downy feathers. Persephone would appreciate the view, but Percy was cold and numb and the pain from his wounds was starting to fade which he knew wasn't a good sign.

The moon did afford him enough light to make out the land before him. There was indeed an ice palace at the top of the mountain. It towered high into the night, a silent gleaming structure made entirely out of the frozen elements. Around the castle, in a sparkling imitation of a moat, lay a frozen lake. Shards of ice were scattered across its dark, glass-like surface.

Percy wandered along the edge of the lake, squinting up at the imposing palace. Persephone was in there somewhere. The thought alone was enough to bring his blood back to life, enough warmth flowing through his veins as he surveyed the frozen water. It was unavoidable, he would have to cross it. He stepped forward, setting one of his feet squarely on the ice and slowly letting the frozen surface take his weight. The lake didn't so much as creak. At least, not when he stepped on it.

It did creak a second after, when Percy was smiling and starting to lift his other foot to take his first real step across the lake. The shards of ice leapt into the air, the lake groaning in protest, as something large and heavy bounded across the slick surface. Percy tensed, going for his sword as another snow creature loomed before him. Unlike the ice demon, this abomination was huge, easily three men high from the bottom of one giant paw to the top of one of its…three heads.

Percy blinked at the manifestation before him and the vaguely dog shaped creature blinked back at him. This creature looked to be solely made of snow, as opposed to the ice of the she-demon, packed and confined by some unseeable force. It had the general form of a massive dog, four great snow paws half the size of Percy's body held it upright. But from the creature's shoulders three necks sprouted, and at the end of each white neck three large canine heads emerged. The leftmost and rightmost head growled, a low menacing sound that caused the very ground to vibrate and reverberated inside Percy's chest. The middle head's lips were pulled back in a silent snarl as massive eyes examined the frozen man below.

"Hey buddy," Percy said weakly, taking a step backward.

As he spoke, his hand went to the sword at his side. The middle head followed his movement and as Percy's fingers closed around the hilt of his sword, it howled and one great paw was suddenly hammering into his side. Percy tried to lurch out of the way, but the snow beast was quicker than he anticipated and he couldn't get out of the way fast enough. The corner of the paw caught him and send Percy flying backward. As he tumbled, once more unable to control his body as he was thrown through the cold, he had a terrifying image of the edge of the mountain and himself plummeting over it. Luckily, the trees he forgot to take into account prevented this. His shoulder scream in protest as he came to a crashing halt – and actually that might not be his shoulder but his vocal cords instead. Or maybe both. Who knew?

All Percy knew was that his entire body hurt and, deep in his half frozen bones, he knew that this was not a fight he could win. The ground vibrated, great tremors that shook even the trees, as the snow beast stalked near. Snow shook from the barren branches of the trees, tumbling over onto Percy as he struggled to his feet.

"I don't suppose we can talk about this?" Percy asked, the coppery taste of blood obscuring his senses. He couldn't feel his hands, couldn't tell for sure if he was reaching for his sword so he tore his eyes away from the glowering snow mutt to paw anxiously at his side.

His sword was gone.

He must have managed to unsheath it before the creature swatted at him. Percy's breath was a tangible thing, a cloud of white desperation with every exaggerated huff of air he greedily took in. His sword could be anywhere, lost in the snow or thrown far by the creature's great strike. He was going to die on the top of this gods' forsaken mountain at the hands, paws, of a damned three-headed snow dog while his princess was trapped in the shimmering castle just beyond his reach.

Percy clenched his jaw, reaching for whatever weapon he could, any means of protecting himself. The mutt's middle head followed his movement as the other two snapped, impatient, bloodthirsty, ready to strike. Head number three dove forward, icy fangs bared as Percy swung the nearest object, a tree branch, over his head.

The head stopped inches from his face, pulled up sharp as its giant hindquarters suddenly plummeted to the ground with a rumble that shook every last flurry of snow from the trees, those tenacious few who survived the creature's first assault. The movement caused the third head's gaping jaws to snap shut with a sickening crack on thin air as it was suddenly jerked backward. The third head looked confused, snapping its jaws a second time as it blinked at him, unable to believe he was standing and not being ground into dust in it powerful jaw. Percy shared the sentiment, his heartbeat resonating in his ears with more force than the snow beast's own fall.

The snow beast sat half in the snow, half on the frozen lake as though one of the heads thought this was a good time and place for sitting. It clearly wasn't the third who was slowly coming out of its daze, murder returning to its eyes as it hungrily eyed Percy, who couldn't compel his frozen limbs to action. Not that it would've done him much good, the creature would be able to catch him in no time and chew him up like a human chew-toy. If he didn't freeze or bleed to death first.

The first head snapped at the middle one, who seemed to be the perpetrator of the sitting offense. The middle head paid it no mind, its cold white eyes instead focused on something above Percy's head. Percy licked his lips, hesitantly daring to glance up. He wasn't exactly sure what he expected to find. The trees above his hair were bare, flurries blowing idly in the wind under the bright crescent moon. Blood sluggishly ran down his arm, bright pinpricks of color in the otherwise barren landscape. His fingers were wrapped tightly around the branch held over his head, a light blush of blue spreading across the tips that would be a greater cause of concern were it not for the three-headed snow beast before him.

The third head growl; the middle head whined.

"I don't – " Percy gasped, in exhaustion and pain, his arm trembling enough to bring the branch at level with his eyes. The middle head's eyes zeroed in on the movement, licking its icy chops.

"What are you waiting for?" Percy demanded. He was tired, he was cold, he was irritated and frightened and furious and guilt churned sickeningly in his stomach at the thought of dying and leaving Persephone and why was the damned mutt hesitating?

The branch fell to his side and the mutt shuffled its feet, the first head turning to watch with the middle as its empty twigs swayed in the wind. Percy followed their gaze, blinking at the branch in surprise. He slowly raised it, ignoring the way his arm trembled in exhaustion. Their gaze followed.

"Oh my god," Percy breathed, just this side of hysterical. "Oh my god. It's the stick, you want the stick, you want to play fetch."

He waved the branch in the air and the middle head made a grab for it, whining.

"No," Percy commanded, the cold and exhaustion and pain of the day clearly addling his mind as he held the branch behind him and out of reach. "Wait." His insanity was sealed with an outstretched hand, palm held up.

All three heads stilled, at attention.

"I can't believe I'm doing this," Percy gasped, pulling his arm back. "Alright beastie, fetch."

And with that he threw the stick with all his (admittedly diminished) strength. The branch arched into the air, its silent flight cutting through the silver path of the moon as it spiraled deeper into the sky. Its miraculous flight, soaring with Percy's renewed hope, was brutally killed in the cold and cruel jaws of the beast's middle head. Percy flinched, as though the frozen teeth chomped down on his own flesh instead of the branch.

The other two heads whined and growled, snapping at the middle one as they tried to get in on the action. Little pieces of bark fell from the beast's middle head, fluttering onto the snow like strange, burnt flurries.

"Stop!" Percy shouted, panicked. Three pairs of icy eyes turned to him.

"I mean, drop it!" Percy amended, putting as much authority into his voice as possible. The middle head tilted, snowy ears perking in confusion.

"I said drop it," Percy repeated, hands on his hips as though reprimanded one of the stray mutts at the merchants' dock.

The heads all whined, but a second later a slobbery and half decimated branch fell at his feet. It was all Percy could do not to recoil in surprise. The great creature sat again, the great thump barely even registering in Percy's brain as he saw himself lifting the branch up off the ground to hold it over his head again. Each of the beast's heads were trained on him, cocked to the side with icy tongues hanging out.

"Oh my god, you're almost cute," Percy hysterically giggled. "Okay, okay," he swallowed back his giggles as he looked up at the barely put together branch above his head. It wouldn't survive another round with the super snow mutt.

"Good boy," Percy called. "Alright, this one's going long okay? So, ah, fetch."

Percy wasn't entirely sure he could even make the branch go long, but he wound his uninjured arm back, a little awkwardly since he wasn't used to using it, and threw it down the side of the mountain. It didn't go very high, not enough to allow any of the heads to make a mid-air snatch, and its brown splendor was quickly swallowed up by the white, little rivers of snow coming to life and running down the mountain.

Tail wagging and with a great bark, the beast leapt after it.

Percy took this as his chance, and, this time, he didn't hesitate to take advantage of it. He forced his frozen limbs to move, stumbling forward towards the inky black of the lake. The second his feet touched its smooth surface he went down, a tangle of limbs and pain and adrenaline that got him back onto his feet a second later and skidding across the icy surface. The millions of ice shards across the surface sliced his hand to ribbons, his palms always managing to break his falls as he lost his footing on the dangerous surface and sent him hurtling towards the unforgiving ice. But he didn't stop, he couldn't stop. He kept glancing over his shoulder in panic, so sure that the beast was going to be bounding back towards him, the branch forgotten or chewed to smithereens and the heads would maul him instead.

It never reappeared. Percy slipped and skidded his way right up to the palace doors, his one track mind not leaving enough room to admire the splendor and detail of the impossible ice walls as he crashed against it.

"Let me in, let me in, let me in," Percy chanted, clinging to the icy walls (which provided very little support honestly who thought being totally surrounded by ice was a good thing?) as he tried to find a point of entrance.

Percy searched frantically, his blood pounding in his ears, leaking out of his shoulder, freezing to his leg, pounding against cruel, uncaring ice just let me in before suddenly he was flat on his face, arms sprawled out to catch himself and staring uncomprehendingly at the ground. He blinked, unsure if the black that encroached on his vision was because he was staring into the icy abyss of the frozen lake, or if blood had crept into his eyes, dizziness stealing his sight away, the three-headed beast's jaws closing around him, the ice demon's laughter ringing in his ears, falling, tumbling, down down down . . .

* * *

"Percy."

"Percy?"

"Can you hear me, my darling Perseus?"

"Open your eyes, Percy, let me see the light that shines within. Please…for me?"

"….'Seph?"

The angelic voice that sung in his ear, each word dripping with sunshine and warmth, felt like a dream, an ethereal goddess beckoning him home. The gut-wrenching pounding in his head and scorching pain in his shoulder, on the other hand, told him that he was very much alive.

Besides, as he forced his eyes to open, whining against the on slaughter of painful light, that sounded like Persephone. And his princess was a thousand times better than any ethereal goddess. He'd take the pain. As his eyes focused, Persephone's pale face did come into view.

She was leaning over him, holding a damp towel to his brow, her other hand, pale and gentle, resting against his cheek. Her dark hair fell like silken curtains around his face, tickling and sweet. Golden eyes were half-filled with tears, glistening like unadulterated pools of eternity and righteousness, cleansing and healing his soul so his lips turned upwards of this own accord and his dark, dirty hand reached for her pure, haloed face.

"Shh," she whispered, rather nonsensically – he hadn't even managed to get her enough name out. Instead of batting his hand away like she should, she reached out and took it in both of hers, her pure fingers encasing his unworthy ones until they were completely covered, hidden from view.

"You should save your strength, my dear, darling brave knight. You gave me quite the fright."

Percy's brow furrowed in confusion, his brain working lethargically – it was hard to think when Persephone was holding his hand. But come to think of it, this wasn't the Queen's infirmary. In fact, as he banished the sleep fog from his brain and began to catalog his surroundings, he realized the walls were made of ice.

The ice palace.

The Snow King.

Percy was upright in a heartbeat, the hand Persephone wasn't holding reached for a weapon as his eyes darted feverously around the room, hyper-vigilantly assessing every threat and escape route.

"Percy! Please – do not move so quickly, you are injured and – "

"The Snow King," Percy interrupted, turning his sharp attention to his princess and cataloging her for injuries. The only time Percy felt comfortable objectively staring or defying his princess was when her life was in danger and right now that definitely applied. His own health was irrelevant.

"Yes, this is his palace and the Snow King roams these halls, not as a myth or legend but as man of flesh and bone. Do not be alarmed – "

Percy snorted, fighting with the blankets that were wound tightly around his torso as he tried to get out of bed despite his princess' gentle prodding. "Don't be alarmed like hell. He kidnapped you 'Seph – are you alright? Are you hurt?"

"Perseus, your injuries," Persephone softly exclaimed, exasperation, fondness and worry all coloring her tone as he patted her down.

"I'm fine," Percy dismissed, the twinge his leg and burning pain in his shoulder blissfully ignored.

"Perseus Jackson, as your princess and future queen, I demand that you cease this foolishness at once and listen to the words I am saying!"

Percy froze, startled, blinking at Persephone's stern face as she softly glowered at him. Persephone never pulled the rank card, not with him. Before a hole of pain and despair could open up inside of him, Persephone's face relaxed and she brought his hand up to her lips, kissing his knuckles gently.

"At peace, my Percy, forgive me. I am well and wholly uninjured. And I was not kidnapped."

"You weren't?" Percy repeated incredulously, brow furrowing as he squinted up at Persephone. "What are you talking about? Did you hit your head? 'Seph, Hera saw him kidnap you—"

"My aunt saw the snow converge around me," Persephone corrected lightly, tapping him on the nose like this entire conversation was okay, which it _wasn't_.

"Persephone what did you do?" Percy demanded, not quite believing what he was hearing.

"It's him, Percy," she said, squeezing his hand, her wide eyes earnest and that set off alarms in Percy's head. "The Snow King. He's real and I knew as soon as I saw him that I could not let him disappear. I had to speak with him, Perseus, you must understand."

"Nope, not understanding," Percy said shortly, shaking his head firmly as if to shake off the insanity of this conversation. Persephone's mouth turned down. "Because that's crazy."

"Hush," Persephone said. "It is not. He's an all-powerful being living above our very shores, Perseus, one who can control the weather. Tell me, is it not advantages to speak with him?"

"So you let yourself get kidnapped?" Percy asked furiously, rage burning in his chest as he tried to sit up.

Persephone sighed, looking put upon as she pressed her hand against his chest to hold him down. "I was not kidnapped Perseus, I asked if we could talk—"

"Do you have any idea what an uproar your not-kidnapping caused?" Percy furiously demanded.

"I admit the manner in which he agreed left something to be desired—"

" _Left something to be desired_?" Percy repeated scathingly. "Persephone the entire kingdom is in an uproar! Hera was frightened. _Frightened_ Persephone! She asked me for help! I almost died scaling up this mountain because I thought you were in danger—"

Finally, something akin to guilt flickered over Persephone's face as she squeezed his hand tight and it shut him right up.

Her eyes were mournful and infinitely sad as she said, "Oh my Perseus. I am sorry. I am truly, horribly, sorry for all the trouble it caused. I never wished for any harm to come to you, my dearest friend. I did not know what the Snow King would do. I simply wished to speak to him, to know if this sorcerer was friend or foe to my people. I did not know he would take me to his castle to speak, nor that my sudden departure would cause such an uproar. I did not intend that."

The fight fled from Percy's bones as he slouched back in his chair.

"I guess an all-powerful sorcerer hanging over our heads is kind of scary," he allowed, mostly to try and get that awful guilty look to disappear from Persephone's face. "Relax, 'Seph, I'm not mad. You couldn't have known he was going to whisk you away. But dammit 'Seph, he could have killed you."

"I shouldn't have been so rash and idealistic," Persephone said softly, leaning forward to press a kiss against his forehead. "My actions have consequences beyond me and I have to remember that. I acted rashly, forgive me."

"I forgive you," Percy said, because how could he do anything else?

"He has awaken, I see."

Percy didn't jump at the deep voice that joined them, a figure appearing in the doorway, but it was a near thing. He stiffened on instinct, fully prepared to launch out of bed, but Persephone's strong grip on his wrist held him in place.

A man stood in the doorway.

He looked a few years older than Percy, with the bone structure and complexion of someone of higher birth. He was tall, the top of his head almost level with the door, with a build not unbecoming a knight. His shoulder length black hair looked a touch oily, like he wasn't entirely sold on the merits of shampoo, complete with bangs that hung over his eyes. Eyes, which by the way, were creepy as hell. Literally, like hell. Like, they held the same intensity of darkness and soul-crushing despair Percy would classify hell as having. His clothes, however, were the strangest part of this picture.

Wrapped around him in a flawless imitating of a royal suit, black ice flared across his frame. A cape trailed behind him, a patchwork of ice that was crisscrossed with thousands of hairline fractures and cracks, as if it were woven together from millions of shards of ice. Atop his head sat a crown of ice, tendrils of frozen water sloping in the twisted imitation of the crown that sat upon Queen Demeter but gleaming heartlessly in the cold air.

"You know, they really should call you the Ice King," Percy said. Which, ugh, was not what he planned on saying, damn you filter-less mouth. He wanted to say something snarky and aggressive, like _why did you think whisking the princess away to your remote castle was a good idea, what are your intentions?_

The Snow King blinked, his eyes briefly flickering to Persephone, who was making hushing sounds at Percy as she pushed hair out of his eyes. Which, Percy wasn't going to lie, was very nice but very distracting and kind of the wrong time.

"He just woke up," she scolded, frowning at the Snow King.

The Snow King scowled in return, slinking into the room like a shadow or some other cliché, his cold eyes, eerily similar to the ice ones of the snow demon or the snowy ones of the three-headed beast, trailed over Percy.

"You gave us quite a scare," Persephone told Percy. "You fell right through the front door, half frozen and in shock. Oh, I do wish you wouldn't frighten me so."

Percy huffed, mouth twisted down to immediately counter that ridiculous statement, _him_ frighten _her,_ honestly, after what she pulled? She didn't give him the time, plowing on.

"You did not lose as much blood as I first feared, but the cold took its toll. Your shoulder should heal perfectly with time," her fingers ghosted over his shoulder, removed from the warm skin by a layer of wrapping he failed to notice before, "so do not fear. I know it is your sword arm. Your leg as well needed binding, but the damage there was less pressing and should not give you any trouble, not even now."

Percy heeded her words, taking stock of his body for the first time as she shook, nodding along. His shoulder did hurt quite a bit, but he trusted Persephone's opinion and resolved not to worry about it. His leg barely ached so he concurred with her assessment of that.

"Yes, he's fine, are you finished?" The problem himself grunted from the corner, because he couldn't stand in the middle of the room like a normal person but instead slunk away to dramatically hide in the shadows.

Persephone seemed to think about it, humming softly as she pursed her lips. Percy saw the Snow King twitch and felt a rush of pride for his princess, grinning.

"I am," she conceded finally, turning just enough so she could see both Percy and the Snow King. "If it would please you know to introduce yourself."

The guy looked like he didn't know if he wanted to scowl or smile at that and in his deliberation his face twisted oddly instead. Percy didn't bother to withhold his snickers. If this was the Snow King of legend, the one who created the ice demon and ferocious snow beast, Percy felt kind of cheated.

The Snow King detached himself from the wall, drawing himself up to his full height as he stalked out of the shadows.

"Are you sure he isn't the Drama Queen and we took a wrong turn somewhere?" Percy asked.

"Perseus," Persephone softly admonished, gentle laughter ruining the effect. The Snow King's face contorted.

"Hold your tongue, peasant," he demanded, eyes flashing. "You know not to whom you speak."

"I am the master of this castle, the towering walls and slopping ceilings are born of me. The lake which surrounds, and the snow that abounds, are of my very will. Ice are my veins and cold my breath, for winter ever lingers within my breast even when the earth rejects the frigid blanket of darken nights and adores herself in the season of light. I am the curator of that lifeless season, of the cold and the snow and the ice. They live in me, and I in them. I am the Snow King."

"That's nice," Percy said absently in the wake of that dramatic speech that the Snow King obviously wanted to let ring in the silence for dramatic effect, but he was a little too peeved and reckless to give him that satisfaction. "I'm Percy Jackson, knighted guard of Queen Demeter's court, sworn protector of the crown, childhood friend to Princess Persephone. You're not the only one who can make up fancy titles. Nice to meet ya'."

The Snow King glowered at him in a mixture of disbelief and fury. He got the feeling that Persephone was sitting smugly beside him but didn't break eye contact with the 'curator of that lifeless season' to check.

"So, did you create that ice demon and the snow mutt? Because I gotta say – "

"Alecto and Cerberus," the Snow King's eyebrows rose, his expression settling on incredibility.

"Man those are some awful names, I feel bad for your future children," Percy winced.

"You fought - ?" The Snow King looked at Percy in open disbelief now, which was highly insulting – Percy found his way to the guy's esteemed towering walls and slopping ceilings didn't he?

"Yes," Percy huffed, crossing his arms in offense and ignoring the twinge in his shoulder. "The demon lady – Alecto? God that's awful – kind of disappeared into a cloud of snow? But, in my defense, she was trying to kill me."

"She's not dead," the Snow King dismissed with a wave of his hand. "It just takes some time for them to reform after being injured. She'll reform. What about Cerberus?"

"We played fetch," Percy said, unsure if he was being purposefully blithe or if the insanity of the situation was contagious. At both the Snow King and Persephone's disbelieving look, he added, "No seriously. I thought I was going to die and he wanted to play fetch. Threw a stick a few times, all three heads loved it. You really outta play with him more."

"I believe we have strayed off topic," Persephone said as the Snow King continued to glower at Percy. "To return to my earlier thoughts; Perseus there has been a grave misfortune committed – "

"Yeah, you thought talking to an all-powerful sorcerer by yourself was a good idea," Percy grumbled, crossing his arms.

Persephone ignored him – "you do not know who he is."

"Ugh, you too? He's the Snow King 'Seph, the, how did he put it? It was very dramatic and unnecessary – "

"He is King Kronos' lost son, Prince Hades of Weselton."

"Wait what?"

Percy gaped at Persephone's open and earnest face, turning to survey the stone cold one of the Snow King. He wanted to disagree, to tell Persephone she was mistaken, but as his horrified eyed scanned the frozen menace he found the square jaw and broad shoulders of Kronos, the way he stood, one leg half bent at the knee like Prince Poseidon, scowl and almost exact replica of Prince Zeus' . . .

Prince Hades, brother of Princes Poseidon and Zeus, son of King Kronos and rightful heir to Weselton's throne, the Snow King, lifted his chin and determinedly met Percy's gaze.

* * *

 **A/n Not exactly a dramatic reveal, most of you knew who the Snow King was (but boy do the Big Three love to be dramatic). Yes I know Percy climbed the mountain in an impossible time frame. Let's just assume that it's a smaller mountain, or that in this magical world of fiction where there's a man who can literally create furies and giant three-headed dogs out of snow that it's possible. I had a lot of fun with Cerebus, but it was kind of an unnecessarily long scene so I hope it wasn't boring and instead you found it as entertain as I thought it was to write? Also, this was supposed to be posted on Friday, but the Group Project from Hell got in the way and I didn't have the time to edit this chapter, and I still don't really have time? But I got impatient so I didn't look this chapter over as much as I normally would have so please forgive me for any mistakes. Thank you to everyone who's supported me this far, you're all fantastic, and I hope this chapter was enjoyable none the less. Please tell me what you thought ~ ***


	19. The Snow Queen: Encased

**A/n The Snow Queen lives! I know, I know it's been a _very_ long time. Sorry. I had a lot of problems not only with this story but with life in general. I'm sorting it out. Part of that meant changing the last section of part two because I hated it. Sorry to change things up on you like that, I don't like doing that but it was the only way I could power through the next two parts of the story and not scrap it all together. Figured this was preferable. The only part that changed was the scene after Percy woke up in the ice castle. Everything else is the same. You guys are the best and I love you so much. Please forgive me.**

* * *

 **Part Three**

The Snow Queen: Encased

* * *

" _You're_ Poseidon and Zeus' brother," Percy gasped, blinking at the Snow King—at _Prince Hades_. His thoughts stuttered, jerking to a halt like a horse whose reins had been pulled sharply by an irritated driver before flaring back to life, loud and clamoring. "Gods, what happened? Hey, your brothers are in Arendelle right now you could—"

"My brothers are here in Arendelle?" Hades repeated, his eyes widening enough so even the darkness that shrouded him (tucked away in the corner as he was) could not hide the expression.

"Yeah, Kronos brought them when—"

Hades' face closed off, his pale expression darkening rapidly before a cold mask descended over his face, smoothing out until Percy could almost believe he too was made of ice.

"King Kronos, yes I see."

Daddy issues, Percy mentally translated but quickly ignored that part of his brain, the other half more concerned with the young faces of the boy princes. "You have to go see them—"

"I need not do anything," Hades countered as stoic as the very mountain his castle laid upon.

"What are you talking about? Listen, if something's keeping you here, I don't know the cold or whatever," Percy flapped his hand around, vaguely gesturing at the icy walls and the snowflakes that drifted in the air, "we can find a way around it—"

"I keep myself here."

"Is that more of the winter is me and I am the winter thing because, man, that's getting old quick," Percy complained. Persephone shifted at his side, her warmth drawing his attention until she laid her hand atop his and that was more captivating.

"I have been trying to convince Hades to return to his brothers," Persephone said softly as Percy blinked down at her pale fingers.

Peeking up, Percy met his princess' eyes. They were dark and shining, cunning plans swimming around in their golden depths. She really would make a fabulous queen one day, Percy thought fondly, if she didn't get herself purposefully not-kidnapped again.

"My Perseus spent the night with your brothers," Persephone said, squeezing Percy's fingers as her eyes bid him follow her lead.

"Ah, yeah I did," Percy quickly agreed. Hades stared pointedly above their heads, feigning disinterest, but Percy could see his hands slowly curl into fists.

"They are floundering without an elder's guidance," Persephone pressed when Percy offered nothing else. "King Kronos' harsh expectations fall on their young and fragile shoulders, and there exists none to whom they can look for guidance. The King desires more than they can give, and their despair wears heavily on their vintages."

What despair? Percy thought, sure Poseidon was unhappy and they were both terribly young and completely under their father's thumb but that wasn't really being fair to the young princes—Persephone shot him a look.

Hm. Right. Not advantageous to the whole 'winning over the dangerous all-powerful sorcerer who lives above us'. Gotcha.

"Not to mention that Zeus is crowned prince and that's a disaster waiting to—"

Hades' head whipped around and, unless Percy was mistaken, something very close to panic crept into the Snow King's eyes. "Zeus is the crowned prince? What happened to Poseidon?"

"Um, nothing?" Percy said, confused, at the same time Persephone smoothly lamented;

"The all high and powerful King Kronos arranged Prince Poseidon's marriage to a princess of foreign birth. To what ends I know not, only that the sixteen-year-old prince is very melancholy and withdrawn; isolated from his peers and severed from his expected duties by such heavy bonds imparted at his tender age."

Now that wasn't actually all that far off the mark.

"Married?" Hades repeated, his nose wrinkling up the slightest bit. "Poseidon _married?"_

"Oh, and what a wedge the ancient laws drive between himself and Zeus, younger in years yet crown prince in name. The insolence of youth, the pride which titles bring, and the resentment that is easily bred by the two do force the pair apart. Hardly brothers at all but by name."

Hades twitched, his face twisting as though Persephone's words were a physical assault.

"I cannot go back," Hades murmured, eyes fixed above their heads. "Poseidon and Zeus have always quarreled, they will get over it."

"They miss you," Percy said bluntly, even as Persephone squeeze his hand in warning. "Late the other night, when I was with them, they wanted, needed, the comfort of a brother. They listened to the wind howl and grew sad, especially when Kronos came over."

"They know not who I am," Hades' lips barely moved as he spoke, his words no more than a faint murmur in the air, like smoke rising in the night.

"So?" Percy snorted, "They're your _brothers,_ for gods' sake they're only fifteen and sixteen years old. They need their big brother."

"You do not understand," Hades hissed, his eyes flashing. The room grew colder, the ice above their heads creaking softly as it pulled in on itself, crystals growing tighter in the chill as their master's temper flared.

"I am sure it is nothing we cannot work out," Persephone tried to placate, but Percy's temper got the better of him as he snapped;

"I don't understand how a person could be so cowardly as to abandon their family!"

 _"Perseus_."

Percy gagged, Persephone's reprimand cutting off sharply as the temperature around them dropped. For one terrifying second, Percy thought Hades had actually turned the very air around them into ice. But no, instead the temperature had dropped to an unbearable level. His lungs burned, his chest constricting in panic at the agonizing cold. His first instinct was to protect Persephone, the thought flashing lightning quick across his mind a heartbeat after the pained realization. He didn't get to act on the urge, or to throw himself at Hades, as was his second instinct, as the cold retreated as quickly as it came.

Percy gasped for breath, taking large, greedy gulps of air that felt almost burning in their warmth. Next to him, he heard Persephone do the same.

" _You_ — _"_

Percy didn't manage to get anything else out, sputtering as he found himself being hauled unceremoniously out of bed. He fought back, landing a solid kick to Hades' shins before the Snow King bodily tossed him onto the cold floor.

"I agreed to let you come to my castle to speak in private—"

"Stupid, on both of your parts," Percy said from his place on the ground, wincing as it jarred his injuries.

"Hades, stop that he is injured," Persephone said, her eyes wide in alarm as she stood up, an arm reaching out towards Percy.

Hades drew himself back, retreating into the shadows as carefully disinterested eyes watched Persephone race forward to Percy's side.

"I'm fine, I'm fine," Percy immediately assured her, trying to push her hands away. She was having none of that. She rapted him firmly on the head, scowling.

"Cease that," she said firmly, wrapping an arm around his waist and helping him heave himself upright. She ran a soothing hand over his shoulder, checking for any additional injury.

"You could have hurt him," she said stiffly to Hades, eyes tight with disapproval.

"I will not tolerate his insolence in _my_ castle," Hades replied just as stiffly. "If you wish to speak to me, he must leave."

"Like hell—" Percy angrily rejected.

"How will he get down the mountain?" Persephone calmly asked, easily speaking over Percy, "He is injured. I will not allow you to endanger his life any more than we already have."

Hades snorted at that, rolling his eyes a little.

"Cerberus likes him apparently," the Snow King muttered, looking pained. "I'm sure he would be more than happy to escort your . . . _esteemed_ guard down the mountain."

"Wait, the three-headed—? You know what, it doesn't matter because I'm not going anywhere," Percy objected furiously as Persephone tilted her head to the side.

"A moment, please, Prince Hades," Persephone requested softly.

Hades' mouth twisted unpleasantly. "I want him gone," the dramatic prince declared, his icy robes swishing around his ankles as he held his haughty head high and swept from the room.

"What a jackass," Percy grumbled, rubbing his sore side. "I really do see the family resemblance now."

"Hush," Persephone chastised, swatting him lightly upside the head. "You do not understand what is at play here, Perseus."

"Oh, I don't?" Percy asked challengingly, irritated. "Because to me, it looks like you've gone and got yourself locked away with an all-powerful sorcerer with a temper who probably hasn't talk to anything not made of snow in the last eight years or so."

"Perseus," Persephone said sharply. "Cease and listen. I know my actions were reckless, this I know but I do not regret my decision. Don't you _see?_ The Snow King has the power to utterly ruin Arendelle should he so wish, with the snap of his _overly dramatic—"_ here her voice turned slightly scathing and he winced "—fingers. He is dangerous Perseus, to my people and my kingdom. And if I can alleviate that fear then it is my duty as princess to do it. And—let me finish Perseus—"

Percy shut his mouth at her stern voice, his face twitching with the urge to interrupt as she all but glowered at him.

"Think strategically Perseus, think. The Snow King is the lost Prince Hades. Poseidon and Zeus look up to their brother, they idealize the _idea_ of Hades. King Kronos is dangerous and cunning and has always been a concern of my mother's. If we give the young princes their brother back, it could be enough to break Kronos' hold on them. It brings a new player into Weselton's court. It will afford a distraction from us. Hades will be Kronos' new distraction and the brothers will have a new role model to look up to."

"That's not exactly the kind of winning role model they need," Percy huffed, crossing his arms and feeling oddly protective of the young princes.

Persephone looked torn between exasperated fondness and dignified irritation. "I am not trying to cause injury to the young princes, my dearest knight. I do not wish them ill—quite the opposite, in fact, I wish them well. They are young and our neighbors. I wish for them to become strong, favorable allies. I intend them no ill tidings. You did not see the Snow King when we were alone, Perseus. There is a softness in him, a hope and love he wishes to keep hidden behind his cold exterior. I suspect Kronos is to blame for that injustice. You irritate him though, and he retreats behind his icy facade."

" _Or_ he's spent too much time alone on this mountain with no company other than his deranged snow creations and his beloved sloped walls," Percy said crossly, crossing his arms.

"Hush," Persephone bid him again. "I need you to return to my mother and bring her news of my wellbeing. And you need to see a doctor besides, to make sure you are well."

"I'm not leaving you with an unstable sorcerer," Percy declared, clenching his jaw.

Persephone let go of him, spinning around so she stood before him, standing at her full height with her chin held level. "I wish to avoid conflict Percy, both between yourself and I, and Arendelle and the Snow King. Prince Hades wants you not in his castle. Now you can either do as I ask and support your princess, or betray me and spread your ill-conceived hate and temper."

"Ill-conceived hate and temper," Percy repeated, stung. Her words cut deeper than Alecto's whip, slicing right through the heart of him.

Persephone's face wavered, her lip trembled a bit before her entire face smoothed out, the perfect mask of a princess. "Yes. It is up to you."

"That's not fair," Percy said, his throat constricting. "That's not fair 'Seph and you know it."

"Princess Persephone," she corrected softly and Percy flinched as though she slapped him. He stared at her hardened face, searching in disbelief to get passed this terrible cold mask.

"Princess Persephone," he repeated, feeling sick. Persephone's face broke a little but she made no move as he shook his head and took a step towards her.

"It's not safe here Princess," he choked out.

"Make your choice," Persephone's lips barely moved.

"I would never betray you," Percy said, feeling like his heart was breaking in two. "'Seph, come on now, stop it. You know this is crazy, this is a _bad idea._ "

"He's ready to leave," Persephone called, not looking at him.

"'Seph," Percy repeated as the door opened, his voice breathless and desperate. "'Sephone look at me."

She didn't. She ducked her head low and brushed passed Hades, who stood immobile in the doorway.

"Make sure he gets safely back to Arendelle please," she whispered as she left.

Percy couldn't make his mouth work as Persephone disappeared, her beautiful hair swishing out of sight as she vanished down the black hall. He felt like someone punched him in the stomach, all the air gone from his lungs. Hades' face wasn't exactly soft when he stepped forward, but it wasn't the angry, hardened mask it was earlier. If anything, Percy almost thought the curator of that lifeless season looked borderline sympathetic.

Whatever.

"The door is this way," Hades said, his voice unreadable as cold, calculating eyes burned into Percy's head before the Snow King turned on his heels and led the way.

Percy briefly considered rebelling, but he didn't have any weapons or his full strength and Hades was the _Snow King._ That wouldn't end well for anybody so Percy just silently followed the former prince down the dark, frigid hallways.

"Cerberus will take you down the mountain," Hades said, his voice echoing around the high ceilings as they walked across a large, totally barren ballroom.

It was depressing, Percy thought idly, glancing around the utterly desolate room. A pale and ghostly imitation of a palace. The sound of their footsteps were lost to the sheer size and emptiness of it all. Eyes turning back to Hades, Percy noticed there wasn't a front door in sight, just a giant expanse of smooth ice. As they drew closer to the opposite wall, Hades held his hand out and the ice dissolved before their very eyes.

"Suppose you don't get many door-to-door salesmen up here," Percy asked dully. "Not with a door like that."

Hades just stared at him.

"I mean, it's not like palaces get door-to-door salesmen anyway," Percy continued, staring out at the frozen lake. Shards of glass fluttered in the wind, scraping against the dark surface.

"Don't hurt her," Percy said tiredly, turning to face Hades.

The Snow King, former prince of Weselton, Hades or whoever the hell he was now, blinked at him.

"I might not agree with her but she's _my princess_ and my—" Percy floundered for a moment "—my friend. So, please."

"You're going to get your queen's army," Hades said, his face unreadable.

"I don't know," Percy admitted, the words _betray, ill-conceived hate and temper_ echoing in his head. "I really don't know. I should."

"I will not harm her," Hades said.

Percy squinted suspiciously at him in the darkness. The man's face was as cold and unreadable as always. Who knew what he was really feeling? Was there some hidden hope behind those dead eyes? Was he really just some lonely guy, forced out of his own kingdom by a vengeful father? Percy didn't know. His head hurt.

"I don't know if I believe you," Percy said and one perfectly sculpted eyebrow rose on Hades' face. "But maybe all of this is over my stupid, peasant head. Don't really know much I guess."

Hades' face twitched, an odd shiver running over it. He opened his mouth but just then the ground shook, the shards of ice on the pond's surface rattling as Cerberus bounded across its surface. The giant snow dog came to a skittering halt next to the palace, three tongues lobbing out as six eyes excitedly stared down at the men below.

"Cerberus," Hades murmured, looking the tiniest bit alarmed.

"He was like that when I left him," Percy felt compelled to point out. "Like I said, you need to play with him more."

Cerberus gave a happy bark, all three heads creating a great cacophony that shook Percy to the very core. Cerberus' middle head leaned down, his great tail thumping against the ground as one colossal snow tongue ran over Percy's face.

"Hey!" Percy cried, startled. The force of the excited puppy kisses almost knocked him backward, Percy's arms windmilling as he barely managed to keep upright.

"Cerberus," Hades said sharply and the great dog pulled back, snowy tongues still hanging out.

 _At least he doesn't leave saliva behind_ , Percy thought, smiling weakly at the excited snow beast. Hades was staring at Cerberus with dark and suspicious eyes.

"He'll take you safely down the mountain," Hades said slowly.

Cerberus barked in excitement, leaning down so his heads were level with Percy, his tail still thumping erratically against the ground as he tried to nuzzle into Percy. Percy stumbled a little at the force, reaching out to pat the excited creature in an effort to calm him down.

"Good boy, good—" he placated, scratching behind one giant ear and trying to keep his balance.

Cerberus barked and that had Percy stumbling again. The three-headed snow dog didn't seem bothered. To Percy's alarm, one of his great mouths opened and Percy only had a brief moment of abject horror before snow teeth were gently tugging at his clothes and oh god—

"Hey!" Percy exclaimed in alarm as his feet left the ground. The world spun sickeningly and then _plop_ , he was on Cerberus' back, blinking down at Hades.

"Bring him down safely," the Snow King said passively and Cerberus gave another excited bark before lurching backward.

Percy only had a second to realize what was happening, eyes wide as he tried desperately to hold on, tightening his legs around Cerberus and leaning down to bury his face in the great white flank as Cerberus took off across the lake. Wind whipping against his face, cold and harsh, Percy forced himself to look back. Hades stood in the gaping doorway, a solitary figure in an otherwise empty hall. Emotions rolled uncertainly inside Percy. What was the Snow King up to? Should Percy have fought harder to stay? Should he bring Demeter's army up the mountain?

The word _betray_ ran through Percy's mind again and he felt sick. He let his head fall on Cerberus' back as the great creature bound across the mountain, watching as the castle grew smaller and smaller in the distance.

"Hey Cerberus," Percy called over the whistling of the wind. "Think you could slow it down a little buddy?"

One of the heads swiveled around, pure white tongue hanging out. The pounding grew softer, the world slowing as Cerberus reduced his giant pace.

"Thanks, bud," Percy said, patting the cold back.

He looked over his shoulder again; the ice castle wasn't even visible now. His throat constricted and for a moment he wanted to beg Cerberus to turn around, to head back up to the castle. Persephone would change her mind, she _had_ to. She knew Percy best, she would understand.

"How could she even _say_ that?" Percy asked, the words tearing painfully from his throat.

Cerberus' left head whined softly, trying to reach around to lick Percy. Percy looked at his earnest, puppy dog like face.

"I don't know what to do," Percy admitted. "I don't trust your master, no offense."

Cerberus didn't look particularly offended, the left head's tongue still trying to reach Percy.

"I mean, even if he _is,_ I don't know, _good willed_ or whatever Persephone might think, he's still a powerful sorcerer who has lived alone for years. And she's the _princess_ and—"

"And she usually knows what she's doing," Percy countered himself, letting his head fall onto Cerberus' cold shoulder. "She's a great strategizer and planner and she didn't _know_ Hades was going to whisk her off to his super-secret castle to talk. And I guess he hadn't hurt her in the time it took me to get there? And he didn't hurt me I guess, he kinda helped rescue me actually. I mean, you and Alecto were just trying to protect your home, although the level of violence was probably unnecessary."

Cerberus whined pathetically and Percy yelped in surprise as the snow dog suddenly sat down, causing Percy to fall backward as his sitting place was suddenly vertical. Cerberus caught him, the middle head's teeth gently catching the back of Percy's shirt and bringing him around to land on the giant dog's paws. Cerberus whined again, all three heads leaning down to lick Percy. Percy sputtered, holding his hands up to try and shield his face as Cerberus whined and licked him, the great snow dog curling around the small human. Percy peeked out from behind his hands, realizing Cerberus had completely curled around him, sheltering Percy from the world. There was a head covering the entire lower half of his body, one protectively hovering over his head and another curled against his back.

"Oh, um," Percy said intelligently. Cerberus whined and the sound literally shook Percy.

"There, there, boy," Percy muttered, patting the head draped over his lap. "It's okay, I forgive you."

The head on his lap made a low noise, nuzzling Percy's torso.

"Yeah bud, it's okay," Percy repeated, scratching behind an ear almost as big as his entire face. "There, there, I'm sorry I brought it up."

"I just don't know what to do," Percy moaned, leaning back against the head behind him. "I mean, would it be betraying Persephone to tell the queen I don't think her idea's safe? Would it be betraying the _queen_ not to? Princess Hera trusts me to return with Persephone and yet here I am, princess-less."

His injured leg hurt and Cerberus' weight wasn't really helping. Percy blew out a long breath, closing his eyes. The image of Persephone, her face closed off and mouthing _betrayer_ flashed in his mind and he grimaced, opening them.

"Not fair," he complained again. "That wasn't _fair._ "

He wanted to get angry, because how dare she? But he just felt tired and sick, his stomach in knots. They laid there for a while, Cerberus' bulk protecting Percy from the snow and cold as they rested. Percy had almost drifted to sleep, his eyes and heart heavy, when there was a low noise. Percy's eyes snapped open at once, his hand going to his side, fingers digging into an empty belt, before he remembered his sword was lost.

One of Cerberus' heads rose but the great dog didn't seem alarmed. In fact, his tail gave one quick little thump in greeting.

"Who's there?" Percy asked warily and the last two of Cerberus' heads moved aside so he could see.

The ice demon, Alecto, stood before them. Percy reacted immediately, scrambling to his feet in alarm, eyes darting around.

"Peace," Alecto croaked, holding her talon-like hands up. "Calm yourself, human."

"Why should I, you tried to kill me," Percy scoffed as Cerberus whined in confusion.

Alecto shrugged, her icy wings crinkling and reflecting little glimmers of the rising sun. "Yeah, but that's my job. Don't take it personally. Besides, you're the first human to best me in a long time."

She didn't look too happy about that, her face twisting, but the ice whip stayed curled up at her side and not unraveled in her hand so maybe she wasn't too angry. Percy still eyed her suspiciously.

"What are you doing here?" Percy asked.

"I want what's best for my lord," Alecto declared.

Percy waited for more, but the snow demon just stared avidly at him.

"Okay, that's . . . nice?" Percy finally said, throwing his hands up in exasperation.

Alecto scowled in displeasure, actually hissing at him. "Foolish human," she snarled. "He is my lord, like Persephone is your princess. We want what's best for them."

"Okay," Percy said, his heart constricting at the reminder of Persephone. "What about it?"

Alecto's face hardened and for a moment, she almost appeared uncertain. "My lord is lonely," she said slowly, carefully. "Humans are not meant to be alone and our lord has been alone for far too long. He brought the human princess up to his palace to talk because he is lonely."

"That's . . . " Percy floundered, unsure what to say or what the purpose of this conversation was. "Okay."

"He does not wish to hurt her, but he will have a hard time letting her go," Alecto continued. "She is the first human to willingly come to him in years. You are the second, although your reactions were less than favorable."

She gave him a cold look, like assuming Hades kidnapped Persephone when she disappeared out of _thin air in a cloud of snow_ was an unreasonable assumption or something. Percy crossed his arms.

"So what? You want me to leave her with him?" Percy asked harshly, his own face hardening.

"No," Alecto looked pained. "I want you to get him to go _with_ her."

"What?" Percy said in confusion, not following.

"If my lord is this _Hades_ ," she repeated the name like it was unpleasant, her nose wrinkling. "Then he has brothers yes? A family, a place with humans. He needs that. Or at least, he needs to stay with the princess who makes him smile."

Something burned darkly in Percy's breast at that thought. He pictured Hades and Persephone up in the ice castle, his princess leaning forward with that soft and kind look on her face, beautiful curls framing her face . . . and he realized it was jealousy. He viciously shoved the emotion away, disgusted with himself. Persephone wasn't _his_ and even if she were, jealousy was unbecoming. Or something like that, Demeter was always telling Hera that at least.

"Don't bring an army," Alecto said, the wind hollowing alongside her words, the snow swirling about her ankles. "How can you bring an army against someone who's only ever been wronged and doesn't know how to fix the empty, lonely shell his life has become?"

Before Percy could even begin to respond to that, what _wrongs,_ the ice demon was gone, a mound of swirling snow in her place. Percy looked up at Cerberus.

"I don't suppose you know what that was about do you?" Percy asked tiredly. Cerberus licked his face in reply.

The sun had just begun to really rise in the sky, high enough to cast the world in warm yellows and oranges, when Cerberus set him down at the foot of the mountain. Percy blankly stared out across Arendelle. Queen Demeter would be gathering an army by now. He wondered if Kronos and his sons had left.

"Thanks for the ride down Cerberus," Percy said, turning to the great dog.

Cerberus happily barked, leaning down so all three heads could nuzzle against their favorite new human.

"I'll bring a ball or something next time okay?" Percy found himself saying, petting whatever head was closest.

Next time, Percy thought, shaking his head. Would there be a next time? Percy stared at the bright-eyed snow dog. If Queen Demeter did bring her army, would they fight Cerberus? Could he be hurt or like Alecto would he just vanish and reform? Percy didn't like the feeling the thought gave him as he rubbed Cerberus' nose.

"Go back to your master," Percy told him softly, stepping away.

Cerberus whined, eyes sad, but dutifully backed up. With one last sad look over his shoulder, Cerberus turned and began lumbering up the mountain. Percy watched him for a moment, as his hide blurred into the white of the mountain and then disappeared entirely. Percy watched the mountain for a moment longer, as if he could discern Cerberus from the rest of the snow as he climbed. Throat tight and still not sure what he was going to do, Percy slowly pivoted around and set off for the castle. He would figure it out on the way.

It wasn't nearly as cold on the ground as it was on the mountain, but it was still winter and Percy shivered, wrapping his good arm around himself as he made a beeline for Queen Demeter's castle. The nearest town came into sight, the one where they met the foreign family, gods, only the night before. Percy's gut told him that Hera was still there. She wouldn't have left, she would want to be close in case there was any news or if Percy returned. She wouldn't leave them. Cradling his injured arm close, it had started to throb now that he was moving on his own, Percy headed for the town. His mind was oddly blank and he thought he probably should try to figure out what he was going to say to Hera, but he was too tired. He ducked his head and slipped through the town, avoiding villagers as they started to get up and go about their day, blissfully unaware of the danger hanging over their heads.

Percy spotted one of Princess Hera's guards and headed for him.

"Percy," the guards said, his face listening up, "thank the gods we were beginning to—where's the princess?"

"Where's Hera," Percy asked, avoiding the questions. "I need to see Princes Hera."

The guard looked horrified. "Where is Princess Persephone, is she okay? Why haven't you—"

"Percy?"

Poseidon emerged from inside the building the guard stood outside of, his brow furrowed. His eyes widened when he took in Percy's injuries.

"You're hurt," the young prince said, trying to shoulder his way passed the guard, one arm reached out towards Percy.

"Prince Poseidon please," the guard said, trying to push him back inside. "This is Arendelle business, go back inside, I am merely here to guard you until—"

"He's hurt and you're ignoring his injuries," Poseidon interrupted firmly, his voice and face absolute as he shoved the guard aside. "Get a doctor and get out of my way. I daresay Princess Hera shan't be pleased if she returns to find her guard neglected."

"Hera's not here?" Percy repeated, his stomach dropping as Poseidon tried to pry his arm away from his chest, Hera's guard reluctantly backing up. "Where is she?"

"Just uptown, to meet a messenger, she should be back soon," Poseidon muttered, still trying to gain access to Percy's injuries. "What happened, are you seriously hurt?"

"What, oh no this is nothing," Percy dismissed and as the prince pulled back to frown at him, Percy couldn't help but stare.

He couldn't believe he hadn't noticed the similarities between Hades and Poseidon until Persephone pointed them out. Staring at Poseidon now, they were glaringly obviously. The same facial structure, the same nose, the—

"Your brother," Percy blurted out without thinking. "How much do you remember about him?"

Poseidon froze, his hand hovering over Percy's injured shoulder. "Less and less as time passes," Poseidon admitted. "I was only eight when he . . . "

"When he what?" Percy pressed, knowing that he should probably (definitely) leave it alone but unable to stop picking at the scab. What did Alecto mean by _wrongs,_ what could have happened that would make Hades leave his younger brothers behind?

"Died," Poseidon said, pulling away with a scowl.

"But that's not true is it?" Percy asked softly, staring at the young prince. Poseidon's face twitched, his jaw clenching. Something almost like a shadow fell over his face, a sheen not unlike the mask Hades put on in his esteemed castle.

"What do you remember Poseidon?" Percy asked gently.

"What is this? Ah, the princess' guard has gone and injured himself has he?"

Kronos stepped out of the building, smiling cruelly down at Percy. Poseidon stiffened right way, his fingers painfully curling around Percy's injured shoulder as his face closed off. Percy hated it. He hated that blank look, the obvious fear and ingrained diminished self-worth it spoke of. In that moment, he didn't care about Hades or Alecto or whatever goodness Persephone might have seen in the Snow King. He only cared about this kid prince and his brother, left to the cruel devices of the tyrant king.

"What did you do?" Percy wondered aloud, "That made Hades leave?"

The smile vanished from Kronos' face and Percy felt a stab of satisfaction that he managed to surprise the cruel king. Poseidon's brow furrowed at his father's change in demeanor.

"Prince Hades died," Kronos smoothly correctly, a new, predatorial smile in place.

"Not that day he didn't," Percy disagreed. "That's not why he left."

"Percy," Poseidon murmured, head bowed as he shot Percy a warning look.

"No," Percy said, growing angry. "No, I won't shut up. What happened to Prince Hades? He just disappeared one night and everybody wrote him off as dead? What did you do to him Kronos?"

"Hades _died,"_ Kronos snarled, taking a threatening step forward, "I wanted to keep the manner of his death _discreet_ because he was a prince. Cease your conspiracy, delusional knight."

"He said he was sorry."

They all looked up at the new voice. Zeus stood in the doorway, staring up at his father with something like a dawning realization creeping over his face. The rising sun cast a pink glow across his face, gold shining in his hair as clear eyes stared at his father.

"The night before he was gone. Hades said he was sorry and that this was safer for Poseidon and me. I thought . . . I thought maybe he was sick, in the head or in the body but . . ."

"Dad what did you do?" Zeus whispered, his round face tilting to the side. "What did you do to Hades?"

"Zeus, cease this nonsense, your brother is dead," Kronos cajoled, taking a step towards his youngest son. "You're misremembering words from eight years past."

"No, I'm not," Zeus said firmly, jaw clenched and fists shaking at his side. He took a bold step forward, towards his father."You don't forget the last words the person who loves you best tells you."

"Zeus—"

"I always thought, Hades wouldn't leave us, not unless he had too," Zeus interrupted. "And then . . . and then you didn't even care when he was gone. You pretended like he never even existed. And then you married Poseidon off and I was all alone. What are you doing? What have you done?"

"Inside," Kronos said testily, grabbing Zeus roughly by the shoulder and dragging him back inside the building. "Poseidon, come."

Poseidon's face turned white. He took half a step forward, eyes trained fearfully on Zeus. Percy wasn't having any of that.

"You can't go dragging him like that," Percy objected, slipping inside behind the enraged king, putting a hand on Poseidon's shoulder in silent warning for the prince to stay back. "Stop that Kronos, you're hurting him."

Kronos turned smoldering eyes on the guard, but Percy stood his ground, steadily meeting the king's gaze.

"Let him go," Percy said slowly.

"You," Kronos hissed angrily, eyes angry slits in his dark face,"don't you have a princess to rescue I heard—"

Kronos trailed off suddenly, lifted his head to stare up at the mountain just visible behind Percy, its lone figure barely noticeable through the half-closed doors. He looked at Percy then back at the mountain.

"You've been up the mountain already," Kronos said slowly.

"Yes," Percy said, confused, then, at the alarmed look that crossed Kronos' face, had a sudden epiphany.

"You knew," Percy realized, "You _knew_ who he was."

" _You_ were supposed to send an army," Kronos hissed in reply, eyes narrowing furiously. "You weren't supposed to _talk_ to him. Your foolish queen wouldn't even investigate the so-called _Snow King—"_ Kronos spat the words out "—when he appeared eight years ago. She should have intervened then, ended the threat before it could endanger her people. But no, Arendelle can never do anything right it seems. Not even when their princess is taken."

Percy didn't understand, but he wasn't liking where this was going.

"What's he talking about?" Zeus demanded, trying to break his father's grip on his arm and he looked from Percy to the mountain. "What are you talking about?"

"Let Zeus go," Percy said as Kronos' fingers dug into the young prince's arm. He stepped forward, if Kronos was willing to kill one son Percy really didn't want Zeus anywhere near him, and suddenly found himself on the receiving end of a sword.

Percy blinked at the dangerously sparkling tip of Kronos' sword as Poseidon and Zeus both protested in the background.

"I don't know what you did," Percy said slowly. Up close now, he could see the panic and desperation in Kronos' dark eyes. Percy raised his hands slowly.

"And I don't care. It doesn't matter, it's in the past, just . . . just let Zeus go," Percy tried to reason, slowly reaching one arm out towards the youngest prince.

"He's supposed to be dead," Kronos snarled. "Why must you go poking your nose where it doesn't belong? What did he tell you?"

 _A whole lot of nothing, I just got some vague hints from his snow demon_ , Percy thought, only slightly hysterically.

"I don't know what you're talking about," Percy tried again.

" _The Snow King,_ " Kronos snarled, the tip of his sword scraping against Percy's neck, drawing small droplets of blood.

Zeus stared at Percy's neck in horror, his eyes wide.

"Hades is alive," Zeus whispered and Percy really wanted to tell him to shut up. He regretted bringing anything up in the first place, why couldn't he just keep his big mouth shut? Stupid head for getting all upset over Persephone when there clearly was something much larger at work here. He should have gone straight to Hera.

"What?" Kronos asked, his voice colder than anything Hades could ever dream of conjuring up.

"Hades is the Snow King," Zeus whispered, eyes on the mountain.

The room was so quiet Percy could hear the gentle swish of Kronos' ropes as he turned, painstakingly slow, to face the youngest prince. Zeus' eyes were bright but determined as he stared at his father. There was no fear in his face, instead cold outrage burned in his eyes as he drew himself up to his full height.

"He used to do magic tricks, frost on the windows, snowmen in the yard," Zeus said, his voice getting stronger and louder. "We thought they were just tricks, but they weren't, were they?"

"Cease," Kronos' lips barely moved, holding himself perfectly still.

"You were afraid of him, of what he could do," Zeus said, eyes flashing. "Because you knew he was more powerful than you. What did you do? Did you tell him to leave? Did you tell him you'd kill us if he didn't leave? Did you tell him _he'd_ kill us if he didn't leave?"

"Hold your tongue."

The sword at Percy's throat was shaking ever so slightly, cutting shallowly into the skin.

"I thought it was just the fantasy of my own mind," Zeus said. "Conjuring up false memories to glorifying my lost brother, but they're true. I remember that now. Hades was always special. Poseidon remembers too."

Poseidon hadn't said anything but out of the corner of his eye, he could see the green eyed prince staring at his father, his face stony.

"Hades would never have left us," Poseidon said. "Not on his own."

"Hades was _dangerous,"_ Kronos snarled, his entire body trembling with rage at the united front his sons' put on.

"Hades was dangerous to _you_ ," Zeus snarled in returned.

"Hades was dangerous to the _throne._ He thought he could usurp me but I knew better! Princes are the bane of kingdoms, woe be he who has sons," Kronos snarled. "They turn on their fathers and destroy all they have created for their own selfish—"

The sword left Percy's throat, the harsh silver cutting towards Zeus and—" _Zeus!"_ Poseidon cried, reaching forward—Percy didn't hesitate. He threw himself forward, putting his forearm up to ward off the attack. The sword sliced through the arm like it was nothing as Percy shoved the young prince out of the way. Poseidon caught Zeus, dragging his startled brother backward as Kronos practically _roared_ and swung the sword again.

 _You don't have any weapons, they aren't even_ your _princes and you're attacking a goddamn king,_ Percy thought, semi-hysterically as he threw himself at Kronos, ducking below the swing. Kronos was expecting that as he stepped back, swiping his sword at Percy's feet. _This isn't going to end well for you._

"Go," Percy shouted at the princes, blocking Kronos' path as he tried to follow the fleeing princes.

Percy knew he was in trouble. His arm ached, his leg hurt, he was weaponless and if Westelton was anything like Arendelle, then Kronos was a well-trained swordsman. Oh yeah, and his forearm was also split open, he remembered, staring at the bloody appendage. He almost forgot about that.

"You really don't want to do this!" Percy tried to reason, lurching for the king's sword hand.

"I will _not_ be usurped," Kronos snarled, easily sidestepping Percy and bringing the butt of his sword down sharply on Percy's spine.

Percy yelped in pain, falling to his knees. His vision went kind of funny, his body protesting. _You never gave yourself time to recover_ it seemed to scream.

"And you are starting to really bother me," Kronos said, his voice oddly calm as he swung the sword at Percy's head.

Percy threw himself at the king's knees. Kronos didn't fall as Percy wanted him to but he did stumble back and Percy took advantage of the moment to try and disarm the king. His fingers were slick with his own blood and Kronos only had to kick Percy to send the guard skidding away. Percy's head bashed against the floor and he cursed, flipping around. He felt dizzy, his head spun.

 _You already lost a lot of blood this morning!_ A very Persephone-like voice screamed in his head, _you're in no condition to fight!_

Boy, was he feeling that, Percy thought, shaking his head. Kronos didn't give him any more time to entertain the train of thought. Actually, rather insultingly, the king was striding towards the door. Which. Okay, maybe Percy wasn't at his _best_ right now (he was operating at like, maybe, ten percent of his usual strength) but that was insulting.

 _The princes,_ Percy reminded himself, forcing himself to his feet. His leg protested (actually, that maybe have been his whole body). God, there was so much blood, covering his arm, painting his torso and legs red. His vision blurred, the world hazy and tilting.

"Hades will _ruin you,_ " Percy shouted, desperate to keep the king's attention. "I don't know what you did to keep him away all these years but do you think he'll stay away once he's learned you tried to _kill_ his brothers?"

Kronos seemed to hesitate.

"You were right to fear him! You think you stand a chance against the _Snow King?_ He won't even have to lift a finger. You're _nothing_ compared to him, no better than a _peasant._ "

That got Kronos' attention. He froze in the doorway, sword in hand. When he turned around, Percy thought he could see the power that swirled in Hades' eyes in those of his father. Kronos slowly walked back to where Percy stood on trembling legs, stubbornly holding his chin up high.

 _The princes have to be safe by now,_ Percy thought as he steadily met Kronos' gaze. _Gods, Hades you better not screw it up this time. I will be pissed if I die for you to continue avoiding your responsibilities._

"I am the _king,_ " Kronos snarled, prowling right up into Percy's space. "And none shall ever surpass me, _peasant._ "

 _Struck a nerve there,_ Percy thought, letting his lips twist sardonically. Well if he was going to die, he might as well piss Kronos off while he was at it.

"You're no better than a _gnat_ ," Percy taunted, his voice raspy and blood thick on his tongue.

Kronos' mouth twisted in fury as he raised his sword. Percy refused to close his eyes, his legs giving out as he fell to his knees but stubbornly holding the king's gaze. If he was going to die, Kronos was going to have to look him in the eye; Percy Jackson was no coward. As Kronos brought his sword down, Percy could have sworn he heard someone screaming his name. Silver flashed and then—

Kronos crumbled to the floor.

Percy blinked in mild surprise, staring at the fallen king. The sword clanged loudly as it bounced against the floor, light reflecting off its bright surface.

"Percy!"

Oh, someone _was_ calling his name. Persephone was suddenly kneeling before him, dropping a sword—hey that was _his_ sword—on the floor as she anxiously reached for his bleeding arm. Her face was kinda fuzzy, out of focus.

"Did you just stab the king of Weselton?" Percy asked, his brain struggling to understand what was happening.

"Oh god, there's so much blood, _Hades_ —"

And then the Snow King himself was stepping forward, oddly enough shrouded by bright light from the open door. He stepped forward, head high, eyes on his father. Kronos groaned—oh so not dead then—and Hades came to a halt at his father's side, tilting his head dispassionately to the side before putting his foot on the king's shoulder. Kronos groaned again, blinking up at his grown son.

"You tried to kill them," Hades said, his voice terrifyingly emotionless.

Kronos stared up at Hades, chest heaving.

"Gnat," Percy repeated, black dots crowding in his vision.

There was real fear in Kronos' eyes as the room around them grew cold. Percy felt it only distantly, Persephone was basically hugging him now as she messed with his arm and she was rather warm, but from the look of abject terror on Kronos' face he had the feeling the king was feeling most of the cold. He doubled over, clawing at his throat. Percy idly wondered if it was anything like what he felt at the ice palace when Hades lost his temper. Did Kronos feel like the very air he breathed was ice? Was it burning his lungs?

"You promised to never touch them," Hades said, his voice just as horrifyingly emotionless. "You should have kept that promise."

The king of Weselton violently convulsed . . . and then stopped moving altogether. A blue-tinged hand fell away from his throat and the king moved no more.

* * *

 **A/n Wow, there's a lot of dialogue in this chapter. I hope it wasn't boring, I don't normally do such dialogue heavy chapters? Sorry again for the giant six-month gap. Please let me know what you thought and I hope you enjoyed ~ ***


	20. The Snow Queen: Thawed

**Part Four**

The Snow Queen: Thawed

* * *

Percy was getting real tired of passing out from blood loss. Although, at least this time he woke up to the grand, low-ceiled infirmary of Queen Demeter's palace and not the esteemed sloping ceilings of Hades' ice castle. Percy blearily blinked at the painted ceiling, beautiful golden trees stretching their limbs up towards an endless purple sky. Hm. Maybe the artist had never stepped outside before.

"You are awake."

Percy turned his head to stare wide-eyed at the visitor beside his bed. Queen Demeter smiled kindly at him, her warm, open face a, albeit it confusing, balm on his soul.

"My queen," he croaked in respectful confusion. Queen Demeter's eyes crinkled with fondness.

"My fair knight," she greeted warmly. "Welcome back."

Percy blinked up at her. "My queen," he repeated rather stupidly.

Queen Demeter's eyes sparkled as her smile widened. "You gave Persephone quite a scare, brave knight. Twice, apparently. Fear not, though your body is indeed weakened it shall make a full recovery. You will have a jagged scar on your arm but that is the extent of the longevity of these days."

"Oh," Percy said, still not really understanding. "Okay."

He continued to stare at the queen, sitting regally at his bedside, dressed in her rich, royal clothes. _What a weird few days_ , Percy thought. Maybe he was still dreaming.

"The princes!" He remembered suddenly, trying to sit up.

Queen Demeter was faster, her pale but strong arm coming out to firmly press him back into the bed. He flailed a little, noting for the first time how tired he felt and how his body dully ached.

"Persephone! Persephone is she—"

He cut himself off sharply there, his mind working sluggishly. The word _betray_ ran through his head. Queen Demeter mentioned Persephone, didn't she? Percy recalled the vague image of his dearest friend standing over him, her warmth pressing against him. Was that real or a delusion?

"My daughter is safe, dear knight, calm yourself," Queen Demeter soothed, hand still firmly pressed against his chest. "And the young princes of Weselton are also hale and whole. All thanks to you, so they three tell me."

"Oh," Percy said, finally relaxing.

His mind spun dully. It was good the princes were safe, but that just left him with the nauseating fear of Persephone and their friendship. Oh god, he didn't know what he'd do if Persephone hated him. He would do anything to just have her friendship, any other desires be damned.

"Perse—I mean, Princess Persephone—"

"My daughter and my sister brought you to the village doctor," the queen kindly explained, straightening out the blanket draped over him. Her hand took a detour and brushed back some sweaty hair from his forehead and Percy made a vague noise of protest. His queen shouldn't be—she tapped him gently on the nose.

"Hush," she said fondly. "It is well. A queen must care for her people, even more so for those who are wholly loyal to her and her line. You have always served us so well, dear knight, and I will be forever in your debt. How forever grateful I shall be for that day all those years passed when first you came to us."

"Now, where was I?" The queen mused, sitting back in her seat. "Ah yes. The doctor stopped the bleeding and they brought you up to the palace once it was declared the journey would not aggravate your injuries. The young princes accompanied them after the . . . passing of the late king of Weselton."

Queen Demeter pursed her lips here. "And with them came the one we call the Snow King."

 _Hades._

"Although, the young princes called him by another."

"Hades," Percy croaked.

"Indeed, that is what I am told," Queen Demeter agreed with a gentle incline of her head. "I have also been told by my humble and fool hearted, however good-willed, daughter of the manner in which these hours of last have come to pass."

"Oh," Percy said, blinking up at her. "She did?" Then, "What did she say?"

"Indeed, what did she say," Queen Demeter hummed thoughtfully, smiling benignly down at him. "That is for her to say I believe, not I. Know that all is well and you have done us all a great service. Now, rest."

With dignity and grace, Queen Demeter got to her feet, still smiling kindly at him. "I do believe my daughter anxiously waits outside your door. If you should feel up to it, I imagine she would like to enter in."

Percy hesitated, torn. Part of him wanted to jump right up and say _yes of course_ because why _wouldn't_ he want to see Persephone, his princess and oldest friend? _Because of the ice castle_ , a snide voice reminded him and Percy grimaced. Queen Demeter waited for his reply, her face open and kind.

"Yes," Percy finally croaked out, his head spinning.

Queen Demeter inclined her head, the crown atop her head shimmering in the sunlight, before curling one hand around the infirmary door. Percy's throat clenched and he licked his lips. _Get a hold of yourself,_ he internally scolded as the door swung open and . . . and two boys stumbled inside. Zeus and Poseidon sheepishly looked up at Queen Demeter, whose face twisted in exasperation and mild amusement. Half a smile curled up her face, eyebrows raising.

"I daresay you two are not my daughter," she said evenly as the princes scrambled back to their feet. "Rather a pair of eavesdroppers it would seem."

"Sorry Queen Demeter," Zeus said immediately and Poseidon elbowed him before both brothers fell into a slightly awkward bow.

"Indeed?" Queen Demeter asked, peering out into the hallway. "And where, dear young princes whom I have allowed to recover in my own palace and home, is my daughter?"

Both princes winced, sneaking angry looks at each other. They not-so-subtly elbowed each other back and forth before Zeus blurted out, "She left to use the washroom. We were merely keeping her place outside the good guard's sick bed until she returned."

"How very noble and considerate of you," Queen Demeter said dryly, looking over her shoulder at Percy with the patience of a saint. "Would you like the kind and thoughtful princes to keep you company until my daughter returns?"

Zeus and Poseidon stared avidly at him. Zeus twitched a little, Poseidon shuffling his feet. They looked anxious and perhaps a tad desperate. Percy took pity on them.

"Sure, why not?" He relented and grins split both of their faces.

They tried to duck into the infirmary with little noises of excitement but Queen Demeter smoothly stretched her arm over the doorway. The princes pulled themselves up short, Zeus colliding with Poseidon's back as they came to a stumbling halt.

"He is on the mend," the queen reminded them firmly. "Be gentle and do not cause him to exert himself. I shall be most cross if you do."

"Promise to behave," Poseidon said smoothly.

"We would not even dream of it, Your Highness," Zeus agreed with a bow.

 _Little shits,_ Percy thought fondly as his queen pulled back, allowing the young princes to stumble into his room. They made an obvious effort to control themselves, taking slow, measured steps across the room to Percy's side. Queen Demeter shook her head, smiling warmly. She met Percy's eyes and he gave a small nod. Understanding, his most benevolent queen stepped outside the infirmary, closing the door softly behind her royal robes. Percy caught sight of something dark and glimmering right before the door swung shut and he tried to tilt his head to the side to get a better look but the door closed. The princes were on him the next second, pulling chairs up to his bed and demanding his attention.

"You saved our lives," Zeus said, his voice louder than the queen's. It filled the infirmary, leaving Percy no room to dwell on his fears as he turned to the prince.

"Kinda put them in danger too, Kronos wouldn't have gone all berserk if I kept my stupid mouth shut," Percy couldn't help but point out with a raised eyebrow. Both princes rolled their eyes, Zeus waving a hand dismissively.

"If he had not lashed out yesterday, it would have occurred sometime in the future and we would not have learned the truth, or had you there to protect us," Zeus insisted.

"Well, you do have your _own_ guards—"

"They would have done nothing," Poseidon snorted. "They are loyal to the king, not the kid princes. Hades fired most of them last night, drove them away when they started shouting about treason and whatnot."

"Kind of _was_ treason," Percy felt compelled to point out. "He _was_ the king. But you two are princes so by trying to kill does that mean Kronos committed treason?"

"Your head is a strange place," Zeus declared. "All that matters is that the throne is secure in my brothers and me, thanks to you."

"Right, gotcha," Percy said, nodding.

He wondered which prince 'secured' the throne. Zeus, the crowned prince? Poseidon, the rejected crowned prince? Or Hades, the first born? That honestly sounded like a civil war waiting to happen.

His thoughts must have shown on his face. Poseidon laughed, turning to his brother with a sly grin, "He's worried about conflict between us three brothers."

"I'd win," Zeus said immediately, regally drawing himself up and puffing out his chest.

Poseidon snorted, whacking the younger prince on the back and causing Zeus to sharply exhale, losing his dramatic pose, "Oh, with what? That pretty little oddly shaped blue sword you like so much? Hardly likely—"

"Hades is literally a sorcerer why are you even debating this?" Percy asked loudly before an argument could start. The brothers made faces at each other before turning oddly seriously eyes back to Percy.

"I don't want the throne," Poseidon said seriously, his eyes clear and truthful. "I am a free spirit, kinghood is not for me. Being a prince suits me just fine."

"I am still Crowned Prince," Zeus said slowly, trying each word out carefully. "Hades will coach me until I am ready to assume the throne. We have decided that this would be for the best. Poseidon does not desire kinghood and I have been preparing for it. Hades, for all that he is older and wiser—" Percy wrinkled his nose a little at that "—has been away for a long time. He doesn't remember _how_ to be around people, much less rule a country. His court days are over, we are afraid. He will help us, guide us, but he wants not the throne."

Percy nodded slowly, taking in Zeus' words. That made sense, he thought. He carefully eyed the youngest son of Kronos, sitting purposefully at his bedside. Zeus' young eyes were clear, his back straight and head held high.

"You'll make a fair king one day," Percy decided and a grin split the young prince's face right in two. At his side, Poseidon gave a little huff.

"Shut up," Percy told him good-naturedly and the green eyed prince drew himself up, nose upturned in mock offense.

"You shan't speak to me like that, I am a prince," he said with mock haughtiness. Percy reached up and bopped him right on the nose, ignoring the uncomfortable twinges it sent down his arm.

"Shut up, you'll like five," Percy said, grinning, and Zeus laughed.

Both princes fell silent after that, their mirth fading as they glanced at each other. They stared at one another for a long moment before turning back to Percy, their gazes holding the serious weight he often saw on Persephone or Hera's faces.

"You did not have to defend us," Zeus said.

"We are not your princes, it was not your fight," Poseidon added.

Percy tried to shrug, his shoulder burning idly under the bandage. He resisted the urge to scratch it, that seemed like a bad idea, even to him. "Yeah well. I thought I might miss you little shits if he killed you."

Little smiles broke over both princes' faces.

"We might have missed you too had you bled to death," Zeus offered neutrally.

"Who would have stopped me from beating Zeus to death with his own crown?" Poseidon mused.

"Little shits," Percy repeated far too fondly and they both grinned widely at him.

There was a creak outside the door and both princes' eye flickered to it. Percy thought for a moment, weighing the almost hopeful looks on the brothers' faces against the flash of darkness he saw before Queen Demeter shut the door.

Taking a chance, Percy cleared his slightly raw throat and called, as loud as he could make his voice go (it wasn't very loud but ah well), "I know you're out there oh curator of that lifeless season."

Both Zeus and Poseidon's eyebrows skyrocketed at that. There was a pause and Percy had a moment of uncertainty, wondering if he drew the wrong conclusion, before the door slowly opened. There was a trickle of cold air, barely noticeable were it not for Percy's weakened state, and the Snow King stood in the doorway. He looked utterly, almost comically, out of place in all his wintered glory among Queen Demeter's warm and bright palace halls. He still wore his icy robes, that darkened element curling around his form. He looked otherworldly, unnatural.

"It's not polite to lurk in the doorway," Percy croaked.

"Impertinent imp," Hades grumbled under his breath, shooting Percy a dark look as he stepped inside.

He looked even stranger inside, a shadow walking among the light, but Percy shoved that thought away.

"Overly dramatic prince," Percy shot right back and he could have sworn Hades' lips twitched.

Hades took long, calculated steps towards the bed, reaching one pale hand out to pull a chair up next to Percy's bed. On the opposite side of his brothers, the Snow King elegantly took a seat. Zeus and Poseidon just stared at him, their eyes wide and slightly reverent. Of course, their brother did more or less come back from the dead and it turned out he was an all-power sorcerer so Percy guessed that was kind of understandable.

"Your princess tells me you will recover fully," Hades said slightly stiffly.

Percy had a brief flash of pain, Persephone's face flashing through his mind. _He could mean Hera,_ Percy tried to console himself, then snorted. Sure, because _that_ was more likely.

"So they tell me," Percy said, leaning back in his bed.

"You are weary," Hades' lips barely moved as he spoke.

"Well, I did lose a lot of blood. Twice, on the same day." He raised his eyebrows meaningfully, mouth twisting slightly as he gave the prince a disapproving look, a snide comment about the unnecessary violence that Alecto inflicted upon him on the tip of his tongue.

"We shall leave you then—" Hades said, starting to rise. Zeus and Poseidon's faces twisted, obviously reluctant to leave but they dutifully rose with their brother.

"Sit back down," Percy said, rolling his eyes. "You can't get rid of me that easily, Hades. You're going to have to tough it out. I still need some answers. And seeing as I nearly _died_ protecting your brothers—" all three of the Weselton princes' faces convulsed at that, in varying degrees of distress, worry and inwardly directed anger and self-loathing "—I think I deserve them. So sit your overly dramatic robes back down."

Hades' face twisted in irritation this time. He huffed as he arrogantly held his chin up, gathering hisrobes that were _literally made of ice_ together as he sat back down. Zeus and Poseidon gave the pair a confused look, slowly sitting back down themselves.

"Great, now that that's settled," Percy said cheerfully. "What the hell?"

"You recklessly inserted yourself into a situation that had no bearings on yourself and of which nobody asked of you—"

"Your brothers almost died, cut the crap," Percy snorted. "Time to stop hiding, Your Most Frozen Highness. What gives?"

Hades shot him a displeased look, settling back in his chair. Percy thought he was going to sulk in silence but to his surprise the curator of that lifeless season took a deep breath before beginning to speak.

"Magically abilities have always run in our family," Hades rumbled slowly, staring out the window just behind Percy's head. His eyes were distant, lips pressed in a thin line. "For generations. Only, not consistently. It would sometimes skip several generations, other times blessing entire generations. For the last hundred years, it made itself dormant and we thought that perhaps the line had been broken and the ability lost."

"Until you," Percy guessed.

"Until me," Hades agreed unhappily, face twisting slightly. "It manifested when I was a young boy, no more than four or five years of age. Kronos desired to keep it a secret, to let our people believe the line had in fact been broken. I thought . . ." Hades' face was blank, his eyes dead. "I thought perhaps he was trying to protect me. He said it had been so long, the people had all but forgotten. That it would frighten them. That they would hate me. He tried to teach me to conceal it. The magic thrives on emotions—I had to try and control them."

"What, when you were five?" Percy asked, wrinkling his nose.

Hades nodded vaguely. "Then Poseidon and Zeus were born. Kronos was worried, but neither of them showed any signs of the ability. We were all grateful."

The prince fell silent, staring broodily over at his wide-eyed brothers. "It was hard," Hades said slowly, carefully rolling each word around in his mouth. "To keep my emotions in check around my brothers. Without even realizing it, I would let my magic curl around them. To protect them. To entertain them. When they were irritating me, the entire castle would frost over. When they were sad, it would snow. I had . . . very little control over it."

"And that scared Kronos," Percy guessed.

"He led me to believe it was fear for Zeus and Poseidon," Hades said stiffly, turning his gaze to stare at Percy's feet, as though they were immeasurably interesting. His face was as hard as stone, his ice-like mask firmly in place. "My magic was under control before they were born. I would hurt them, he told him. My magic would kill them one day."

One of the young princes made a noise, but both Percy and Hades ignored it. Percy stared at the eldest prince's face. Hades' jaw was clenched so tightly it had to cause him pain, his fingers curled into fists at his side. _This_ must have been the injustice Alecto spoke of. Kronos manipulated Hades until he thought the greatest danger to his brothers was _himself._

"You said he promised not to touch them."

"Kronos always had a temper," Hades said. "That is why I was so wary of leaving. But my powers grew stronger and my fears darker. I foolishly and naively thought that if Kronos was so concerned I may hurt them then surely he must put their safety first. I thought by keeping me in the palace and not allowing me to attend court Kronos was protecting _me_ and therefore he would protect them too."

Hades snorted. "How foolish of me."

"No," Percy said immediately. "No, not at all. You were _scared_ and god what? Sixteen?"

Hades nodded idly.

"And he was your _dad_ and dads are supposed to protect their children. That's not a stupid or foolish thing to think."

"That's a very passionate defense from someone who only a few nights passed stormed my castle with the intent of doing me harm," Hades said dryly.

"Shouldn't have not-kidnapped my princess then," Percy shot back. "Serves you right. Gods only know it would have been too _common_ and _un-dramatic_ for you to sit down and talk with Persephone like a normal person instead of whisking her away to your _sloping ceilings."_

To Percy's immense surprise, Hades' lips twitched.

"A fault on me I suppose," he drawled. "But, to be fair, she agreed."

"You're both idiots," Percy huffed, crossing his arms, valiantly ignoring how stiff and uncomfortable the one Kronos split open was. "Next time you want human contact, try to be a normal person about it yeah?"

"You talked to Alecto," Hades said disapprovingly, frowning. He shifted uncomfortably in his seat, looking over at his unnaturally silent and oddly respectful brothers.

"You saved my brothers," Hades said slowly. "For that, I suppose, I can afford you some honesty."

He paused here, brow furrowed. He looked rather pained actually. "Often times, I went months, sometimes even years, without human contact. Alecto and my other furies—" _other?_ Percy mouthed in disbelief "—afford me enough company to keep me sane. However . . ."

"People need other people," Zeus whispered.

Hades' jaw clenched, flexing.

"Yes," he said and it sounded like the admission was painful. "And when Persephone . . . _willingly_ spoke to me, it was the first time anyone had done so in almost four years."

Percy grimaced because _yikes._

Looking like a man condemned, Hades continued, "And she . . . _smiled._ I can't . . . I can't remember the last time someone smiled at me."

 _This was painful,_ Percy thought, it was really, really painful to hear. God how depressing.

"For a moment, I remembered what it felt like to be wanted, to have people willingly talk to you. What it felt like when someone smiled at you. And I admit, I didn't want to let that go. I was . . . desperate for it."

"So you took her up to your castle," Percy finished.

"I thought maybe it could fix what my castle was always missing," Hades breathed, his lips barely moving, words barely audible.

He cleared his throat, "But it couldn't. My halls were just as empty and cold. And then _you_ showed up." The Snow King shot Percy an almost annoyed look. "And ruined everything. I had not thought of my brothers for a long time, I all but blocked them from my memory for fear of losing my nerve and heading back. Then you crashed into my home and ruined my carefully crafted walls."

Percy wasn't a hundred percent sure if Hades was talking about his real, physical walls here or some metaphorical ones. He could never tell with the overly dramatic prince.

"And I remembered. I remembered being happy. I remembered being angry, being irritated, _feeling_ anything at all. I remembered being around people, the stupid way Poseidon was always trying to sneak off to the pier and Zeus stumbling around in his too big crown. I remembered being _happy_ and . . ."

"She couldn't stop _talking_ about you after you left," Hades said, switching gears so rapidly Percy had to blink, momentarily lost before he connected _she_ with _Persephone._ "She was so upset. She couldn't even concentrate on talking about my abilities and the threat they held to Arendelle."

Hades snorted a little. "She kept saying 'I shouldn't have said that, why did I say that?' She was so worried you'd stay mad at her, 'what if he never calls me 'Seph again?'. It was real annoying. She apologized and said she had to return to Arendelle right away to apologize."

"Really?" Percy interrupted, perking up. "She said that?"

"She wouldn't stop saying it," Hades grumbled. "She said you were the only true friend she had."

Percy's throat constricted, his chest felt oddly tight. Hades watched him with carefully disinterested eyes.

"You love her."

Percy blinked, feeling a stab of panic. "She's my princess," he warily supplied, eyeing Hades suspiciously. The Snow King looked far from convinced.

"Of course," he smooth agreed, his tone flat as he drew himself up to his feet. "Well, that is far more secrets that I ever wanted anyone to know. Guard them well, knight of Arendelle, least I be forced to eternally freeze you."

"Cerebus would never forgive you," Percy snorted, unimpresssed.

Hades snorted in turn and turned his head, but not before Percy saw the honest to god smile that flickered up his face.

"Come Poseidon, Zeus, we have bothered the invalid long enough."

"Hey now!" Percy objected as the three princes gathered themselves together and Hades ushered his brothers towards the door. Poseidon did manage a little wave as the Snow King shoved him out the door, which was nice.

At the doorway, Hades paused and turned around. His eyes were as dark as they were at the ice castle but Percy was more or less positive by now that it was merely a front to hid his emotions. He did have, like, eight years of repressed emotions to sort through after all.

"You will forever have a friend in Weselton, Perseus Jackson," Hades declared. "Should you ever desire anything, call upon the winter and it shall answer."

"And come visit us!" Zeus shouted over Hades' shoulder.

"I'll take you fishing!" Poseidon promised and Percy laughed as Hades shoved them both aside, looking exasperated.

Door half closed, the Snow King glanced back at Percy, lying still in his bed. Hades' face had closed off once more, the blank icy mask firmly in place.

"She would be a fool not to accept you," Hades said solemnly.

Percy flushed, his face growing hot as he sputtered. Hades didn't give him the chance to say anything more as he disappeared in a burst of cool air and swishing robes.

"That was unnecessary!" Percy shouted after him, his voice hoarse and cracking. He swore the wind laughed at him as he sulked, settling back down in his bed.

"So was that," a dry voice commented and Percy peeked up to find both of his princesses standing in Hades' vacated spot.

Percy's mouth went dry. Hera and Persephone stood side by side in the doorway, Hera's eyebrow raised as she spoke. They both looked as regal and poised as ever. Hera's hair was swept back, an elegant evening gown flowing behind her. Actually, she was dressed less flashily than usual. Percy wondered if she was feeling alright but the thought evaporated as he took in the sight of Persephone. Her arm was linked through her aunt's, looking just as beautiful and composed as ever. But her face lacked the open warmth and fondness that it usually held when she gazed upon him. Percy's heart caught in his throat. Maybe Hades was wrong, maybe she hadn't fretted over him, what if she was still angry, what if she told him to call her _Princess Persephone again—_

Persephone made no move to enter the infirmary. Instead, it was Hera who unhooked their arms and purposefully stepped forward.

"Are you in any discomfort?" Hera asked without preamble.

"Just a little sore and hot," Percy replied, trying to look away from Persephone's face but only managing to let his eyes flicker over to the speaking princess for a second before returning to his best friend.

He saw Hera nod out of the corner of his eye. "The doctor shall be in later to check on your injuries and ensure all is well. You gave us all a fright."

That got Percy's attention and he frowned at Hera, glancing at her just enough to keep Persephone in sight. The elder princess' eyebrows rose challengingly.

"You are most invaluable Perseus," she told him, rather haughtily actually. "A nuisance and frequent annoyance . . . but a rather irreplaceable and loyal one at that."

Percy blinked. Maybe Hera was feeling sick. An odd and highly alarming smirk graced Hera's face and Percy inwardly panicked, wondering if they should call the doctor.

"Worthy to be a prince, one might even say," Hera said, eyes gleaming as she turned to her niece. "Daren't you say Persephone?"

She smiled at her niece, gently tapping her on the nose like Persephone was a little six-year-old again before sweeping out of the room without waiting for a reply. The door slammed shut behind her. Percy almost thought he could hear her cackling.

"Is she sick? Should we call someone?" Percy croaked.

"No she's—" Persephone said with a wave, clutching something tightly to her side. She dropped the train of thought, not finishing her sentence as she took a few quick strides to be at his bedside, a hand on his forehead. "Oh Perseus, how do you feel?"

"Very confused," Percy truthfully admitted, staring, transfixed up at Persephone's face.

A little furrow appeared between her brows as she ungracefully collapsed onto the seat Hades occupied earlier. Percy's eyes widen in alarm at the lack of her usual grace as she dropped something heavy onto his bed before reaching forward and taking one of his hands in both of her own. Her hands were warm, or maybe his were cold. Either way, she wrapped his hand up in both of hers, bringing it up to her mouth to press a kiss to his fingers. Anything Percy may have said cut off sharply as he just stared at her.

"Forgive me," she whispered against his fingers.

"Of course," Percy said without thinking, no hesitation. To his utter fascination, he could feel her smile against his fingers.

"Ridiculous knight," she said fondly, dropping their hands so he could see that wonderful smile. "You should not forgive me so easily."

"Well—"

"I should not have spoken so harshly. Truly, my words were grossly unfair, especially to you, my dearest friend, and spoken in anger, a tone I should never take but especially not with you."

"Well—"

"Hush now, I am apologizing," Persephone lightly chastised, her eyes crinkling fondly. "I thought I knew best, and while I still think my actions were justified, even if their execution left much to be desired, I should never have spoken such ill-words in such an unjust manner to you. My temper and my fears blinded me. Forgive me."

" _'Seph,_ " Percy complained. "I already said I forgave you."

Persephone huffed a little. "Far too easily too, my blindly loyal friend."

"I shouldn't have doubted you either," Percy diplomatically countered. "Although leaving to join an all-powerful sorcerer in his creepy ice castle all by yourself is still a stupid thing to do."

"It is something you would have done," Persephone said with a raised eyebrow.

"Yeah well, I'm not a princess," Percy huffed.

Persephone gave a gentle laugh. "I daresay not, dear one."

She gave his hand a squeeze and Percy just then realized she hadn't let go of it. He blinked down at their clasped hands. Well. That was new.

"Here," Persephone said and, stilling holding onto his hand with one of her own, reached across the bed to pick up the object she dropped earlier. She put it on his lap and Percy blinked down at it.

"A book?" Percy said in confusion, staring at the rich, darkly purple book that rested across his lap.

"I do believe I promised to teach you how to read," Persephone said softly. "And it shall pass the time while you are recovering your strength."

Percy peeked up at her. " _You'll_ be the one teaching me, right?"

She squeezed his fingers. "I would not allow anyone else."

Percy pretending to think about it. "I can call you 'Seph right?"

"Oh, my darling knight, forever and for always."

Percy grinned, squeezing her hand back. "Well. Okay then."

* * *

 **A/n And I thought the last chapter was dialogue heavy chapter. Anyway, I hope this was a satisfying ending to the Snow Queen! Probably doesn't make up for the six-month gap but I hope you at least enjoyed it! This turned out to be very different from the original Snow Queen and more like a mashup of Frozen, The Lightening Theif, and the myth of Persephone and Hades. I don't think that's a bad thing, but it makes me a little sad because the Snow Queen is _great._ I highly recommend it. The next fairy tale should be out soon-ish (I have 8k written so far). I love you all dearly and let me know what you thought ~ ***

 **(If you're reading Murkiest Intentions I'm so sorry the chapter is late, promise it'll be up soon)**


	21. Thumbelina: Seed

Thumbelina

* * *

Part One: Seed

* * *

To say time had not been kind to Sally Jackson would be at once true and all the same rather misleading; time was not kind on anybody in those times. Nonetheless, Sally Jackson was granted no exception to the cruelties and harshness of her time. Deprived of her parents at a young age, those beloved young souls winked out by the ominous black disease that spread like wildfire through the villages and towns of near and far, and living under the destitution of her cruel uncle, Sally was a rarely beautiful soul in a world of brevity and darkness. Barefoot and clothed in the thin rags of her childhood, the seventeen-year-old Sally watched as her uncle left for town one morning to never return. She waited one week, which turned into two, which turned into an entire summer before her ever watchful eyes.

That he wasn't coming back she understood perfectly clear, but she slipped on her mother's old coat, the best article of clothing they owned in all its patchwork and tattered glory, and undertook the two day walk into town to learn what she already knew. The village did not greet her kindly. The black disease that took her parents also claimed the lives of more than half of the village and her appearance was met with unhampered suspicion.

"They got sick first," could be heard in the whispers that followed her steps.

"They brought it here."

"How did she survive?"

 _"Witch._ "

Sally pulled her coat tighter around her, her heart and stomach empty. Her uncle was gone, although a revelation this discovery hardly was. No, it was not the disappearance of her only kin that saddened Sally Jackson, rather the dark and mistrustful looks of the village she could never call home. As quietly as she came, Sally began the trip back to the little farm house she supposed was her own now.

"Somebody's far from home."

"Mothers," Sally greeted kindly, dipping her head respectively when she stumbled upon the small group of travelers just outside the village.

The three ladies that stood before her were no random travelers or vagabonds, rather the three collectively known as and called the Grey Sisters. If they had individual names Sally knew not, nor did she believe the sisters themselves remembered. Witches, the villagers called them too, but behind closed doors under the cloak of night for those who insulted the Grey Sisters rarely breathed for long and death followed their careful, slow tread.

If the sisters had names, Sally mused, it wouldn't matter much anyway for they looked identical. Shriveled up faces hide their eyes, although sometimes Sally thought she caught a glimpse of a singular eye before it disappeared behind a wrinkled forehead again. Only one spoke at a time, each with only one remaining tooth that seemed to always draw the listener's attention.

"You are far from home, child," the middle sister said.

"Your uncle is dead," the third said.

"The villagers have forsaken you," said the first.

Sally could only smile sadly at the trio. "Yes," she agreed simply.

"How will you survive?"

"Oh, I will survive as I always have done," Sally assured them with a tired smile. "My chicken still lays eggs and a wild rooster will one day find her and make one fertile I am sure. I have the farm and the seeds of my uncle's garden and for only one person, myself, there shall always be plenty."

The third sister nodded but it was the middle one who spoke, "Of physical survival, we speak not of."

"You are strong, little one," the first agreed.

"But lonely," the third threw in.

"I'm afraid not much will change that," Sally sadly replied. "Unless perhaps a lost traveler stumbles upon my door."

It was a feeble and foolish hope, one that didn't bring Sally any cheer or real substances but she smiled all the same because to do otherwise was to give up. The sisters stared at her and Sally tolerated it, eager for any kind of social interaction, even if it was uncomfortable and her companions may not be entirely human.

"Here dear—"

"—plant this seed—"

"—and wait for it to grow—"

"—water it—"

"—care for it—"

"—and it shall bring to you what you desire."

The third sister reached her slightest trembling hand out, a single brown seed in the palm of her hand. Sally knew better than to refuse and she politely reached forward to take the seed. She smiled politely and gave her thanks, turning the little seed over in her hand. It was an oval shaped seed, a rich brown in color except for the tip, which was brushed with white. She'd never seen anything like it and as she turned it over in her palm, couldn't decide what kind of seed it was.

"Thank you, I shall take good care of it," Sally promised, closing her fingers around the little seed.

The Grey Sisters smiled.

"We—"

"—know—"

"—dear."

They walked on after that, side by side in a slow, careful rhythm as they continued down the dusty road. Sally watched them go for a moment, wondering sadly when she would see people again, before continuing on her own way. The farm house waited quietly for her under the pale light of the rising sun and Sally smiled wanly as it came into view.

Sally planted the seed in clear view of her window. She picked a nice spot, carefully weeding and tilling the little plot in preparation for whatever the seed might yield. It was a sunny spot, but it had enough shelter if the sun grew too hot.

"The Sisters say you shall bring me what I desire," Sally told the seed as she gently covered it with dirt. "I've seen enough shadows and heard enough whispers in the night to trust in what they say. I don't know what I desire most, little seed, save to not be alone anymore. Grow tall and strong little one, I shall watch over you."

And so she did. She kept the plot carefully groomed and cared for as the year waned on, safe from the cold of the winter and the rain of the spring, in the heat of the sun and the dryness of drought Sally cared for the not yet blossomed seed. It wasn't until two seasons after she planted the seed, when the rain of the spring was coming to an end, that it began to sprout. A little curl of green starting pushing its way passed the soil, reaching its tiny limb towards the sky. A single stalk grew out of the ground until it stopped, standing proud halfway the length up Sally's shin. There it stayed until summer began to call—and then a bud appeared.

"A flower," Sally realized, grinning widely as she knelt down to inspect the little spot of color. "You're a flower!"

Sally was delighted. She didn't have the time or resources to grow flowers on her own and the wildflowers never bloomed near her home.

"Hope," she told the little flower fondly as she gently ran the back of her thumb over the tiny little bud. "You are my hope, little one."

"Oh you're blue," she said in delight the next morning.

"My how big you've grown," she sighed the following.

"I can't wait until you bloom," she confided the next still.

Then, seven days after the bud appeared, Sally came out one morning to find the flower had finally bloomed. She dropped the bucket of chicken feed in surprise, carelessly letting the feed scatter across the ground as she raced off in excitement, coming to her knees beside the flower to stare down in wonder. The flower must have blossomed overnight, the bud bursting open to reveal five beautiful petals, all the same ocean blue as the bud was, a thin line of green running down the center of each one. And in the center, curled up tightly was—

Sally blinked, her mouth falling open as she stared in shock.

"Oh!" She couldn't help but exclaim.

The little creature inside her flower twitched, turning over to blink up at the woman. It was . . . well, it looked exactly like a human child, diminutive size notwithstanding. The minuscule child stared up at her before his tiny face broke into a wide smile.

"Mom," he declared, reaching up towards her.

"Mom?" Sally repeated shakenly but, without even thinking, she held her hand out and the impossibly small child happily climbed into it, making vague voices of joy.

"Mom!" The child repeated, plopping down in the palm of her hand and smiling up at her as though she were the most amazing thing in the entire world.

 _It shall bring to you what you desire_. Sally giggled a little, a slightly hysterical sound that she hastily swallowed back. She didn't know she desired an impossibly small child but, as the thought came to her, she examined the little being in her hand.

The child sat with his knees pulled to his chest, head tilted up towards her. He was a cute little thing, who appeared, once more his size notwithstanding, to probably be around twelve. He had a little mop of pitch black hair that fell messily around his face but what struck Sally the most were his eyes. They were large, well large in comparison with his face because combined they were probably still smaller than the nail on her pinky. But oh were they bright, full of life and love and laughter in that beautiful emerald color that blessed his irises.

"Mom?" He repeated, his smile faltering as his eyes grew fearful.

"I'm sorry, sweetheart," Sally said, her throat constricting, "Oh I'm just so happy to finally meet you."

Her son smiled again, visibly relaxing. "Oh! I'm sorry, I didn't mean to keep you waiting! I'm happy to see you too!"

And with that he launched himself forward and threw his little arms around her thumb, hugging it tight. Sally gave a watery laugh, cradling the hand close as she hiccupped and cried.

"Oh, Mom don't cry!" The beautiful, little voice objected.

Sally laughed, leaning down to kiss the little head the best she could and she knew in that moment that the Grey Sisters were right; the flower gave her _exactly_ what she desired. It didn't matter that her son was tiny or born from a flower instead of her own womb—he was hers and Sally Jackson loved him more than she ever knew was possible.

Sally named her son Perseus, after the vague recollection of a story she once heard about a great hero but, after a week or so, as he tripped over the name and learned more about this strange new world of his, he declared he'd rather be called Percy.

"Of course dear," Sally indulged and so Percy he was called.

Learning to live with Percy was a new and exciting experience. Sally was used to living on her own after all. Percy greeted each day with excitement and enthusiasm, a sweet and innocent wonder that made Sally feel younger and happier with every passing day. And then, of course, there was Percy's unique size to consider. If Percy thought there was anything odd about how he was barely larger than his mother's thumb, he never said. Then again, he didn't know anything else existed to compare it to, Sally mused, so perhaps it was only strange to her.

In the end, it didn't matter. Sally had Percy now and she couldn't be any happier.

"Ah, I can't believe it's almost your birthday," Sally said wistfully, stirring their breakfast with one hand as she gazed lovingly out the kitchen window where, just barely in sight, Percy's flower could be found.

Percy, perched happily on his mother's shoulder as he swung his feet back and forth, always careful not to accidently hit Sally's collarbone (because doing that hurt a lot but it was mostly okay because it only hurt him and not his mom) craned his head to try and catch a glimpse of the place he was born.

"Yeah," Percy automatically agreed then frowned as he swiveled his head up, "I'll be thirteen right?"

"Well, more or less," Sally agreed. "Watch it, dear, I'm going to reach."

Percy appropriately braced himself, reaching out to grab onto the little pieces of fabric Sally sewed onto her shirt for exactly this purpose as Sally reached her arm out to grab their bowls.

"Why did I start at twelve and not at zero?" Percy asked for what had to be the hundredth time.

"Because you're special," came the even and ever faithful response as she gently picked his bowl up on the tip of her finger before moving her hand back to offer it to him.

Percy took it with both hands, wrinkling his nose. "Special's just a nice way of saying _weird,_ " he grumbled as he shuffled his bowl around.

It was a nice bowl, one he made himself. Of course, there wasn't exactly anybody else around to make it _for_ him. Mom tried, especially in the beginning, but her hands were just too large and the work so fine. When it was obvious that wasn't going to work, she taught Percy how to weave. He watched her as she wove her large pieces together and tried to mimic her actions with pieces of grass he plucked from the ground. Several horrible attempts and a few temper tantrums later, he had a working set of dishware that he was insanely proud of.

Hey, it was cool okay? He _made_ them.

"Special's a nice way of saying _special_ ," Sally nonsensically replied, reaching her bare hand up.

Percy, knowing what she wanted, scrambled to his feet, untying the loose string from his mother's shirt from around his waist and jumped onto her outstretched hand. He landed with an ' _uff_ ' and barely managed to keep himself upright, trying to play it cool and keep his face straight like he didn't just almost face plant into his mom's ring finger.

Sally smiled warmly down at him and Percy felt his dark mood all but evaporate. It was _impossible_ to be anything other than happy when his mom was smiling.

"Do you remember the story of the Grey Sisters and the seed?" Sally asked warmly and Percy groaned, sitting in the palm of her hand.

" _Yes,_ " Percy groaned, burying his face in his hands. "You've only told it like a thousand times."

"And I'll tell it a thousand more if it means getting you to understand what an amazing miracle you are," Sally said fondly. "Now, I have to go feed the chicken before she gets angry. Do you want to start breakfast?"

"No I'll wait," Percy said and Sally lowered him towards the counter. Percy hopped off her hand, being sure to tuck his bowl away in a careful resting place as Sally put a cover on their oats.

"I'll be right back," Sally said, kissing her forefinger before holding it out to Percy.

"I'll be right here," Percy dutifully replied, letting her press the kissed finger against his cheek and pretending like he didn't lean into the gesture.

Sally probably noticed anyway but she said nothing, smiling gently down at her son before gathering her apron together and heading out the door. Percy scampered up the windowsill, grunting with the effort it took to jump high enough to grab on and then the strength it took to pull himself up. He was panting by the time he collapsed onto the windowsill, leaning against the edge of the wall just in time to watch Sally disappear around the corner of the house. Percy slumped further in his spot, sighing loudly. It always seemed to take her _forever_ to feed the chicken and _no_ that wasn't the boredom talking.

Percy forced himself to his feet, looking around the giant kitchen. He stared at the bubbling pot of oats beneath him, careful not to lean too far over least he accidently fall in. That happened once before; it wasn't fun. It burned and oh there was just so many oats and he thought he was going to drown before Sally scooped him out. He shuddered at the memory, grimacing to himself as he shook his head and took a step backward.

"Whoa!" Percy exclaimed in surprise, arms windmilling as he slipped on the dew that gathered at the edge of the window.

He tried to reach for something to grab on to but it didn't matter because he was falling, the world tilting sickeningly as the kitchen was replacing with the sky and the sky spun and suddenly all he saw was green and then—

"Ow!" Percy complained, tucking himself tightly into a ball as if it would somehow retroactively protective him from the fall.

"Ow," he repeated, shaking his head and staring blankly at the dirt beneath his nose. He peeked up, turning to gawk at the broken branches of the bush above him and, above them, the window.

"Oh that could've been bad," Percy thought out loud, wincing as he uncurled himself. "It's a good thing those bushes helped break my fall."

He flexed his right arm, which was a little stiff around the elbow but otherwise seemingly uninjured, and then proceeded to take careful stock of the rest of his limbs, muttering to himself all the while, "Oh Mom's gonna be so mad at me, she's always telling me to be careful, gotta get back up there before she—"

A rustling sound caused his head to snap up, body tensing as he looked around. As his eyes warily panned across his surrounds, a lurch in the shadow caught his attention and he jerked around, not quite fast enough and hey—!

"Get off of me!" Percy exclaimed, violently thrashing as a heavy body settled on top his own. "Hey!"

"What is this?" The creature croaked and Percy found himself scowling up at a large, ugly toad.

The toad was almost twice his size, quite squat around the middle where its gross bump-covered skin bulged out at. Dark browns and greens camouflaged its body and around the eyes, little rings of black could be found. Its bottom jaw puffed out as it tilting its head to survey him.

"What kind of creature are _you_?" The toad asked in confusion.

Percy scowled harder at the irritating amphibian. "Not food, now get off of me before I, hey—"

The toad butted its nose against his chest, cutting his words off. "Very pretty," the toad mused. "It is very pretty and lively."

"Hey now!" He exclaimed angrily, not sure what the toad was getting at.

"It will make a good match for my children," the toad decided, blinking its eyes before opening its mouth wide and clamping down on his arm.

"No, hey, let me go!" Percy objected, twisting violently around and almost able to wrench his arm free from the slippery, toothless grip when the toad jerked him to the side, tossing him aside.

Percy only had a moment of relief before he collided with a rock and everything went dark.

When he woke up again it was to the sound of strange, croaking voices;

"What is it, Mom?"

A low gurgle and then—"I don't know, but it's very pretty and rather small. It probably won't eat much, just a couple snails or flies."

 _Snails and flies? Ew_ , Percy thought, prying his eyes open and groaning. His head hurt awfully, like he banged it against Sally's collarbone or worse, the edge of the windowsill. He rubbed his forehead with one hand, trying to make everything stop hurting so much and maybe he would open his eyes and everything would make sense, Sally would laugh and smile, it would be okay—

Three big ugly toads blinked down at him.

Percy blinked back.

Then he exclaimed, "Ahh!" and tried to back away as quickly as he could. His back hit something squishy and soft and his head whipped around, staring at the small, dark place he was in. He backed into something spongy and green, leaning on it made water drain out so he yelped and pulled away, frantically looking around the space.

It was a cave of some sort, or a shallow, or _something_ underground-ish.

"Where am I? Who are you?" Percy demanded, proud of how little his voice shook as he glared at the three toads. He recognized the middle one as the toad that attacked him at the house and tried to give it his best stink eye.

"You're at your new home," the middle toad croaked, "I am Leto, these are my children Apollo and Artemis."

The other two toads were lighter in coloring than their mother. At the introduction, the left most toad grinned, puffing its chest up. This one was an almost golden brown with a large yellow spot between its eyes. The other one, on the right, eyed Percy almost disinterestedly, practically identical to their sibling except the large spot between this one's eyes was silver.

"I'm Apollo!" The yellow spotted toad announced. "The boring one is my sister Artemis."

Artemis huffed, not looking amused.

Percy ignored them, gaping at the mother instead. "What do you mean my _new home?_ I have a home! A perfectly good home! And I have my own mom, who is probably worried sick—"

"New home," Leto repeated, speaking over him. "Until one of my children builds their own home, then that will be your new, new home. Now go ahead you two, which one of you would like it?"

"I'm never getting married," Artemis declared venomously, turning to the side and giving an indignant sort of croak. "Ever. Apollo can marry it, whatever it is."

"What do you mean whatever it is?" Percy repeated, insulted. "Can't you see I'm a boy?"

Then her words hit him and he gasped, recoiling as he stared at the remaining two toads in horror, "Marriage? I don't want to get married! I'm not even thirteen!"

"I've never heard of a boy before. But thirteen?" Leto repeated, "hm, it's older than I thought. Still, very pretty. Do you want to marry it Apollo?"

Apollo blinked his golden eyes down at Percy, who squawked indignantly. "It's not a toad," he said slowly.

"No it's a boy, whatever that is," Leto agreed. "But it will make your home beautiful and be there for you when you return from hunting and maybe tell you a story or two."

"I would trash your home, run away every chance I get and maybe give you a punch or two," Percy venomously countered, stomping his feet. "I'm not marrying anybody! I'm going home to my mom!"

"It's very pretty," Apollo mused. "And something that will appreciate my poetry."

"Not even the deaf appreciate your poetry," Artemis snidely grumbled.

"Mom! Did you hear that? I _told_ you she's always being mean to me!"

"Mom, have you heard his poetry? Why must we have to _suffer_ through that?"

The toads dissolved into bickering and croaking as Percy watched with wide eyes. They didn't seem to be paying him much mind anymore so he took a step to the side. Nobody noticed so he took another, and then, when nobody tried to stop him, sprinted to the end of the tunnel.

"Ah!" Percy cried, backpedaling as he reached the end and the ground suddenly stopped.

He was up some place high and below the mouth of the cave was a fierce, roaring river. Percy gaped in horror. He'd never seen a river before. Sure, Sally told him about them but the most water he'd ever seen was the water that his mother used to clean and water the plants with. He didn't even know this much water _existed._ Maybe it was actually an ocean, he thought, staring out with wide eyes. It certainly seemed big enough. Behind him, the toads were still arguing.

"Okay, okay," Percy said to himself, looking frantically around. "I can't swim soooo . . . I'll climb out. Yeah, that's a good plan."

Perfect. Now all he needed was something to climb out _with._ Percy looked around. Aside from the three bickering toads, there wasn't much else in the cave. Some of the spongy green stuff, dirt, the wings of various insects that he pretended not to notice. Nothing _useful_ though. Percy walked out to the edge of the cave again, gingering feeling around the edge for grass or roots or anything that he could use.

The dirt at the edge of the cave was practically black, fully saturated with water from the torrent below. Percy took a step forward, wincing as little clumps of dirt crumbled away and plumped into the river below. Yikes. Trying to distribute his weight carefully, Percy crept along the mouth of the cave. Maybe there was grass growing just outside the cave he could grab onto. He put his right foot forward, leaning into the motion and—

"Oh be careful."

Percy jerked himself backward in alarm, in part due to the fact that the ground beneath his feet was disintegrating away and threatening to plummet him into the wild river below and in part due to the sudden voice that called from the sky. He automatically crouched low, tensing as something large and bright fluttering before him. He blinked in surprise as he got his first, real good look at the creature.

It was a butterfly, a big, beautiful butterfly. Her wings were great and impressive, a stunning marble of every color imaginable in gorgeous swirling patterns as they strongly fluttered in the wind.

"Are you lost, little one?" The butterfly asked fretfully, drawing closer to the edge of the cave.

" _Yes,_ " Percy stressed then shook his head, throwing a looking over his shoulder. "Well I mean—these crazy toads kidnapped me and they want to _marry_ me. I need to get home to my mom."

"Oh dear," the butterfly worried, sounding awfully kind and sweet and it reminded Percy a little of his mother. "Yes I understand dear one, you do not wish to marry these ugly toads."

"I do not wish to marry _anybody,_ " Percy huffed, "I'm not yet thirteen." Then, staring up with hopeful eyes, asked, "Do you think you could get me a piece of grass or something to use as a rope?"

"Dear one I can do you one better, here stand back," the butterfly instructed and Percy scrambled back.

The beautiful butterfly gave one pump of her great wings and landed softly on the outskirt of the cave.

"Climb onto my back, sweet one, and I shall carry you somewhere safe," she promised.

"Really? Oh, that'd be awesome," Percy said, "Thanks!"

He lurked forward and the butterfly lowered herself to the ground, lying flat. Trying to be gentle and careful of her wings, Percy climbed onto her back, gingerly situating his legs around her wings.

"Hey, what should I call you?" The yellow spotted toad, Apollo, called suddenly, turning around to shout down at Percy. He froze as he realized what was happening, croaking in surprise.

"Gone!" Percy gleefully shouted back, sticking out his tongue for extra (if slightly childish) effect. With that announcement, his carrier spread her wings and nimbly took to the sky, her passenger whooping with joy.

"Hey wait, my boy!" Apollo cried in distress, his gross croaking growing weaker and weaker as they soared away. "Mom, my boy!"

"Come back!"

Percy threw his head back and laughed, watching as the toads faded from sight as his kind butterfly glided on the breeze, carrying them further and further away from the mean amphibians.

"I'm Percy, by the way," Percy introduced, leaning forward to properly greet his rescuer.

"I'm Psyche," came the melodious reply. "And most happy to be of service little one. Now, let's get you home to your mother. I image she is quite worried."

Percy frowned, squirming a little at the uncomfortable thought. He hated it when Sally worried. "Yeah, she will be."

"Where is home, Percy?"

"It's—" Percy said, only to falter, unsure.

Where _was_ home? He knew home was a giant house, with four giant rooms and a field he couldn't even walk across in a day. Home had a blue flower and the chicken coop for one, but _where_ was home? Percy wasn't sure how to answer that. He'd never been farther than the chicken coop before, and that was only when Sally carried him.

"It's a house," Percy said. "A big house, with a chicken coop and a blue flower. My mom and I live there alone. I've . . . I've never left there before. I don't know where I am."

Percy looked around with a frown. Psyche cruised over the river and, peering down at it, Percy marveled at the giant expansive of rushing water. There was so _much_ of it, he thought in wonder. And the _trees_ around them. He knew there was a forest just beyond the house, he could see them after all, but he didn't know how many _trees_ there really were.

It would be real cool, Percy thought, to explore it all. So many new things to see! He shook his head, pushing the thought away. Some other time, Sally had to be worried sick about now. He needed to make sure his mom was okay before he went on any adventures. Maybe she could go with him, that sounded fun.

"That's not much to go on," Psyche mused. "But Leto couldn't have carried you far. Toads never stray too far from their homes, especially Leto, who worries so about her children. I'm sure we can find your home and your mom."

"That sounds good," Percy agreed, nodding even though Psyche couldn't see it.

"Do you have a mom?" Percy asked, curiosity getting the better of him. He didn't know much about butterflies. He would often see them visit his flower but they never stuck around for long and he could never remember actually talking to one before.

"I'm sure I do, somewhere," Psyche said as they glided over the river, little sprays of water brushing against Percy's face. "But I don't know her. She laid me and my siblings on the underbelly of a leaf and when I hatched, that was it. We're not close-knit, us butterflies. It's rather hard after all. We can't fly when we're babies."

"You can't?"

"No. Baby butterfly are called caterpillars and we—"

Psyche went on to explain how she was born (it was a nice tree, Psyche remembered, large and beautiful but the leaf she hatched on was the best in the whole forest). She had lots of siblings so she had to move out pretty quick and find her own spot. Caterpillars needed lots of food to form their chrysalis, whatever that was.

"Oh, that's neat," Percy said, nodding along even though the butterfly couldn't see it. "I was born in a flower."

"A flower?"

"Yeah, my mom said when my flower bloomed there I was, curled up in the middle."

"How peculiar, I didn't know that's how boys were born," the butterfly mused. "Hold on dear, branches ahead."

Percy leaned forward and held on tight as Psyche elegantly dipped low to fly between two branches that hung low over the river.

"I suppose I rather thoughts boys—" Psyche said when suddenly they lurched to a stop, the butterfly's words cutting off sharply with a cry.

Percy found himself being thrown from the butterfly's back and he didn't have the time to understand what was happening before he was floundering in the air, desperately trying to grab onto something as he tumbled towards the water below, and oh the bottom branch! He managed to catch himself on a twig of the branch, the impact knocking the air clean out of his lung as he crashed into it. Winded, black spots dancing before his eyes, Percy clung on, dazed.

"Psyche?" He finally managed to call, breathlessly, "Psyche?"

"Percy? Oh dear little one, pull yourself up."

"Right, right," Percy gasped, a little more focused on getting oxygen at the moment. He took a deep breath, then another, shaking his head as he tried to focus.

The river roared below him, a rather terrifying incentive to pull himself up from where he dangled listlessly. His legs kicked uselessly in the air, arms wound tightly around the twig, the only thing keeping him from falling.

"Alright, alright," Percy muttered, more to himself than his worried companion. He tightened his arms and started to pull himself up.

"Oh boy, oh god," he groaned, arms trembling from the effort as he hauled himself up, legs kicking vainly in the air as he _pulled._ Inch by painful inch, shoulders screaming in pain, he forced his body upwards. His upper body felt like it was on fire, muscles trembling as he huffed and puffed.

"I got it, I got it," he panted, daring to reach one arm out to claw at the bark.

He got a good grip and grabbed on tight, pulling himself the rest of the way up, finally getting leverage with his feet so his whole body was safely on the branch. He collapsed onto the rough bark, gasping and trembling from the exertion.

"I'm okay," he called, turning onto his stomach and taking another deep, calming breath. _Oh geez,_ he thought, blanching slightly as he stared at the rushing water just below. Wow, that was a close call. All that water right below him, he certainly would have drowned if he fell in.

"You okay Psyche?" He called, letting his head fall on the branch as he tried to calm his racing heart and relax his overtaxed muscles. His shoulders burned angrily but he valiantly ignored them.

"I'm afraid not dear."

Percy frowned and, with a grunt of exertion and pain, flipped himself over to search for the butterfly. He didn't have to search for long; Psyche was suspended above his head, her beautiful wings twisted up in—Percy gasped in horror—a _spider's web._

The web was gigantic, easily spanning across the river. The webbing was thick and gross, little globs of sticky whatever shimmering in the sunlight. The stuff had completely wrapped around poor Psyche's beautiful but delicate wings, holding the butterfly fast in its terrible web. Psyche thrashed around, causing little strands of the web to tear lose.

"I'm caught pretty good, little one," the butterfly called and despite her best effort, her voice betrayed her anxiety. "The spider that built this web shan't be far behind."

"It's okay, we can get you free," Percy said quickly, scrambling to his feet, sore muscles ignored in favor of concern for his new friend, as his eyes frantically scanned the edge of the web. He couldn't see the spider and one didn't come running out at Psyche's arrival so that was good.

"Don't worry Psyche I'm coming up!" Percy called, running along the edge of the branch.

"Be careful dear, I'll keep trying to tear free. I'm just afraid of falling, because my wings are caught and . . ."

Percy looked down at the rushing water below. If Psyche tore herself free from the web but her wings were still tied together she wouldn't be able to fly and she'd drown.

"Okay, don't worry, I'm coming," Percy promised.

He ran down to the edge of the branch where the end melded into the tree trunk. It took a while to run the entire length and he could barely hear Psyche when he reached it. He paused at the end, gasping as he hunched over, leaning against the rough bark of the tree to catch his breath. Oh god were his muscles ever going to ache in the morning.

 _Need something sharp,_ Percy thought, frantically looking around. Something to cut Psyche's wings free with before getting her out of the web. He reached forward and dug his fingers into the bark of the tree.

"Ow," he muttered as he clutched the bark, the sharp edges slicing his fingers open but Percy didn't care, having bigger worries on his mind.

 _W_ _ait a minute,_ he thought, flexing the injured finger. That was exactly what he _needed_. He wiggled his fingers until they were completely under a loose piece of bark, curling them as far under as he could before wrenching the piece away. The bark broke off in his hand, the edge jagged. Percy experimentally ran his finger over it. Would that be tough enough to cut Psyche free? He hoped so. Tucking the bark safely away under his shirt, Percy glanced back out at the web. Psyche had stopped struggling, one of her wings tore free from the webbing but still tightly bound. She would be in serious danger of falling if she moved anymore.

"I'm coming Psyche!" Percy shouted.

He eyed the distance between himself and the next branch on the tree. It was almost twice his own height.

"I'm coming Psyche," Percy repeated determinedly to himself, throwing his arms around the tree and searching for any sort of grip to pull himself up with.

It was slow work climbing up to the next branch. He had to tear bark away, letting the pieces float down to the forest floor as he gouged out spots for his hands and feet. He slipped once, falling back down to the first branch with an ' _hmph'_ and a subsequently bruised posterior but he immediately scrambled back to his feet and started again. Psyche was _counting_ on him. She saved him, now he had to save her. He was panting and perspiring heavily by the time his jelly arms pulled him onto the higher branch. His entire body ached from the exertion of the day. He blew out a long breath, giving himself a quick second to catch his breath as he patted himself down for the bark-knife. Oh good, he still had it.

"Almost there," Percy shouted, his voice coming out a little breathless.

The spider web anchored itself to this branch. Percy approached the sticky mess, eyeing it cautiously as he crept closer. There weren't many spider webs around at home. Sally kept an eagle eye out for such hazards, always watchful and careful of her son's diminutive size. Percy put his foot on one of the strands. The web trembled, the line buzzing from the place Percy put pressure on all the way to the end. In the distance Psyche bobbed. Percy winced.

 _Careful,_ he reminded himself, scowling, he had to be careful. Percy put his full weight on the strand. When nothing more happened then a trembling spider web, he took a step forward.

He waited with bated breath, eyes wide. The web vibrated but held his weight. _Of course, it'll hold your weight_ , Percy scolded himself as he took another ginger step forward. It held Psyche's weight and could withstand the fierce wind of the river. Percy weighed nothing compared to that. Careful to keep his arms and knees away from the sticky strands, Percy began to walk across the web.

"Be careful," Psyche whispered, her voice barely carrying on the breeze.

"I got it," Percy whispered back.

They said nothing more as he crept along the web, one slow step at a time. The web was shaking violently at this point and each tremor had Percy wincing, knowing the spider had to be around somewhere and heading right for them.

 _Maybe it has other webs to tend to,_ Percy thought desperately. _Or it fell into the river._

Finally, after what felt like an eternity, Percy reached Psyche's side. He smiled bravely at the butterfly, who blew out a soft breath.

"Alright," Percy whispered, staring at her web-encased wings. "How should I do this?"

"See the wing that is almost loose from the web?" Psyche whispered back, "Get all the webbing off it first."

"Got it, good plan," Percy hissed, pulling out his bark-knife.

Making sure to take great care, Percy began to saw away at the sticky stuff encasing her right most wing. The stuff stuck to his fingers, threatening to glue them together and Percy frequently had to stop, cursing under his breath, to use the knife to cut his own fingers free.

"Aha!" Percy exclaimed victoriously, sweat dripping down his arms and muscles aching but grinning victoriously. "One wing free!"

"Thank you, thank you," Psyche whispered feverously. "The next one now and we can go find your mom."

"Got it," Percy said, grinning broadly, his chest puffed up with pride. He shuffled around, maneuvering around the butterfly to reach her other wing.

His head was bowed, sawing away at Psyche's bonds when he heard it. At first, he thought it was the breeze, a light little hiss drawing across the strings of the web, but then Psyche gasped in horror and he looked up.

" _The spider!"_ Psyche gasped in despair.

At the edge of the web, where Percy started out at what felt like a forever ago, was a large black body rapidly crawling towards them, cackling and hissing all the while.

"What have we here, what have we here, a butterfly for me?" The spider sang as its eight legs propelled it forward with frightening speed.

"Go Percy, go, hurry!" Psyche cried. "You can't save me, it's too late, run little one, go find your mom."

Percy's mind froze, staring at the horrifying spider in dismay. Psyche frantically urged him to run, to get away while he still could but he couldn't _leave_ her. Percy's eyes flickered down to the branch below them, the one he had fallen on when he was thrown from Psyche's back, and he had an idea.

"Psyche, see that branch below?" Percy demanded urgently, sawing feverously away at her bonds as the spider sang her terrible song and drew closer.

"Yes, yes jump down there."

"I'm going to cut your wing loose," Percy pressed urgently, "do you think you could fall onto that branch?"

"I—I," the butterfly fluttered beneath him. "Yes, yes I could do that Percy, that's a great idea, hurry, hurry little one."

Percy cut through the last layer of the web and Psyche fell loose from its bond, her one freed wing beating frantically as she spiraled down. Percy didn't have the time to watch, to make sure she made it, oh please make it, oh please—he tensing his legs, jumping, but he never made it.

"Ah!" Percy cried as something sticky thwacked against his back, jerking him backward out of his leap. Percy collided heavily with the web, his arms and legs becoming entangled as he unconsciously struggled against the attack.

"Psyche!" He cried in distress but black was all he saw.

Heart hammering in his chest, Percy stared at the great spider that grinning evilly down at him, all eight eyes sparkling with hunger and dark humor.

"Well, well, well what do we have here?" The spider hissed in delight, its terrible mouth opening and revealing two long, dangerously glistening fangs.

* * *

 **A/n** **Obscure fairy tale anyone? Or should I say, well-known fairy tale in the fairy tale world that nobody else knows about because Disney didn't make a movie about it? Would you believe this is the third fairy tale by Hans Christian Andersen I've done? (He's my favorite, sorry Grimm's Brothers)**

 **What is my scale for this you may ask? (Or is that something only I worry about?) Well, Percy's roughly the size of the average person's thumb so more or less 2.75 inches (between 7 and 7.5 cm). The largest butterfly in the world can get up to 25 cm, so a thumb-size person could definitely fit on their back and even some of the smaller large butterflies could hold him. Spider webs do catch butterflies but they generally don't leave the butterfly alone for as long as I did here because of the destruction their wings cause to the web. They either cut them lose or eat the poor critter. I pled creative license for my embellishment.**

 **Anyway, hope you enjoyed part one and let me know what you think! ~ ***


	22. Thumbelina: Sprout

Thumbelina

* * *

Part Two: Sprout

* * *

"What is it?" The spider hissed, drawing its face closer to Percy's.

If Percy weren't so terrified, his heart hammering painfully in his chest, he would be offended. Again. Honestly, that was _twice_ on the same day something didn't know what he was. As it were, Percy figured there were more important things to worry about at the moment, like the terrifying, large spider that wanted to eat him.

He swallowed as the spider's fangs brushed against the side of his face, willing himself to stop trembling.

"Not very tasty," he valiantly tried, very careful not to turn his face least its fangs cut him. "Seriously, I'm gross. All chewy and sour and very lacking in nutrition. Honestly, for your own good you should probably cut me loose."

The spider hissed, its many legs tapping the web around Percy's trapped body. He tried not to shudder, know that would only entangle him deeper in the deadly web.

"Not a butterfly," the spider mused, one of its legs sharply whacking against his side. Percy yelped as the little hairs on the leg poke his side, not expecting them to be so sharp and deadly.

"Not a fly or a bug either," the spider continued, talking to itself as it examined him, shuffling to the side as though trying to get a better look at him.

"I'm a hassle," Percy tried again, discreetly trying to move his hands from where they were pinned behind his back. Maybe the bark-knife was still within his reach. "And this is just a big misunderstanding, so why don't we just—"

"Loud thing isn't it?" The spider muttered, pulling back so he was once more under the severe and frankly horrifying gaze of all eight eyes. They blinked irregularly, not all at once in a grotesque, out of sync display as the spider thought. "But it has very pretty markings, black and green, hm yes very pretty."

"What?" Percy asked, halting his search to gape, horrified, up at the spider. "I'm not a spider either!"

"No I eat spiders," the spider muttered to Percy's growing horror. Oh god, what kind of web did they unwittingly stumble upon? "Nasty cocky things. Think they weave better than me. Ha. No, Arachne is the best weaver of all time. Don't need a stupid mate either. Terrible things, noisy and greedy and disturb web. Don't eat them though, leave them for the babies."

"Babies?" Percy repeated in horror.

"Not right season now," came the muttered response. The spider seemed deep in thought, staring at Percy.

Percy swallowed nervously, unnerved by the unwavering attention, "So, ah . . . is your name Arachne?"

"Yes," Arachne said shortly. "I am Arachne, best weaver in all the world, and I will keep you." Percy sputtered in horror and disbelief but the spider kept talking as she pulled back, three of her legs making quick work of untying Percy from her web. "Yes. Good mate you will make. Very pretty. My web is the most beautiful web in all the world and it deserves to be adorned with pretty things. And you cannot weave, so you will not disturb my beautiful web. Yes, it is decided."

"Oh god, can't you just threaten to eat me?" Percy complained, which may have been a dangerous thing to say seeing as her long, spindling legs were very close to all his vital organs but frankly that was better than what the spider was suggesting.

"Be grateful," the spider scolded, one leg reaching out to sharply tap him on the nose. Percy couldn't help recoiling, startled. "Not only am I letting you live, I'm letting you stay with _me_ on my beautiful web."

"Oh yes very grateful," Percy muttered underneath his breath.

"There," Arachne said as she cut one last strand of webbing, shuffling back so Percy could finish detaching himself from the web. Percy happily tore the tattered remains of the web off his body, watching as they lazily floated down towards the water below.

Trying to be discreet, Percy peered around the spider at the branch below. He could see the colorful spirals of Psyche's wings and his heart soared with relief. The butterfly landed on the branch! She was safe! As if sensing his gaze, Psyche turned, her left wing still firmly glued shut by webbing. She looked pained and frightened.

 _I'm okay,_ Percy wanted to say, but he didn't dare bring Arachne's attention back to the butterfly. Instead, he pointedly looked away, forcing himself to face Arachne again. The spider looked quite smug with herself.

"Ah," Percy said rather lost. "Well, I'm Percy."

"I shall call you Pretty One."

Percy scowled. "I have a _name,_ I literally just told you it. I'm _Percy_."

"Quiet Pretty One," Arachne dismissed, shuffling around. "I need to fix the web. Stupid butterfly broke it. My poor, beautiful design."

The spider hissed unhappily, reaching one leg forward to push Percy aside. Percy hastily backed up, not wanting to be subjected to _that_ again, but in his haste, his legs became entangled with the webbing behind him and he flailed a little, panicking.

"Ahh," Arachne hissed in displeasure, darting forward. "Stop that, you're tearing the web, stupid Pretty One."

" _Percy."_

Percy recoiled as Arachne whipped around and, a second later, gross sticky webbing was suddenly covering his mouth. He reared back in alarm, making muffled noises of outrage as he tried to pry it off his face. Arachne hissed, lightning fast snatching him up in two of her long legs and spinning him around and around while he flailed. Just as quickly, she sat him back down on the web and he could only blink up at her.

She tied him up! And gagged him!

Percy furiously wiggled around, trying to break free as he continued to make angry, muffled noises.

"The Pretty Ones are always stupid," Arachne muttered in disgust, turning around and _leaving him, how dare she!_

Percy flailed some more but his legs were firmly wrapped together, his arms squished against his side and thoroughly contained by the gross, sticky webbing. That didn't stop him from trying to break free, though. Percy wiggled and shook and screamed against his restraints . . . It didn't do him much good. He only careened to the side, wiggling angrily as he stuck horizontally to the web.

Finally, after a couple minutes of intense struggling and muffled profanities, Percy slumped against the web, exhausted. He narrowed his eyes and angrily glared at the spider, who paid him no mind. Arachne returned to the spot where Psyche and Percy were caught, humming to herself as she began to re-spin her web. Percy could hear her muttering under her breath;

 _"One loop here, another there, tied around the end—_ oh yes that looks nice— _loop around, one more strand, here we go, oh yes what a beautiful web you will be."_

Percy huffed against his gag, rolling his eyes. Please. It looked like an average web to him. Hardly a work of art by any means. Letting the thought go, Percy peeked back down at Psyche. To his surprise, she wasn't alone. A second butterfly perched itself next to her. Almost impossibly, this butterfly had even _more_ colors on its wings, colors Percy could hardly even comprehend, in increasingly complex and intricate patterns.

Percy blinked, a little enthralled before shaking his head. As dazzling and exciting as the patterns were, looking again, Percy thought he rather preferred Psyche's markings. There was beauty in her simplicity . . . and it didn't give him a headache. The second butterfly was trying to free Psyche's caught wing, although it didn't look like it was having much success. Psyche herself was looking up at Percy, visibly anxious and concerned.

Percy tried to make his face as reassuring as possible, which was kind of hard to do when you had a gag over your mouth and were tightly wrapped up.

The second butterfly couldn't free Psyche. It changed tactics, instead nudging Psyche towards the end of the branch. It wanted her to fly, Percy realized. To get her somewhere safe where they could find something to cut her free with. Psyche resisted, desperately motioning towards Percy. The other butterfly peered up, obviously anxious to leave and unsympathetic to Percy's plight.

"Nasty butterflies, still sulking around," Arachne hissed suddenly and Percy's eyes widened in panic.

The spider spot a spindle of webbing down at the two butterflies and they scattered in alarm.

"Make you a tasty treat I will," Arachne threatened as she scampered down the thin line of web, "for ruining my perfect web."

The strange butterfly pushed Psyche off the edge, frantically flying under her to keep her afloat as it pushed her to escape. Arachne made it to the branch just as the pair were out of reach, Psyche crying out Percy's name.

"Just come on back," Arachne shouted after them, legs angrily stomping on the branch. "I'll make butterfly soup out of you yet! Fly away you cowards!"

Percy's heart sank as the butterflies made their uneven flight out of sight, the intricate butterfly supporting Psyche as they made their escape. He could have sworn he hear Psyche promising to return, but maybe that was just the wind and his overactive imagination. Arachne grumbled some more, muttering darkly under her breath as her back legs grabbed hold of the string and began climbing back up. She did it entirely backwards, facing the direction the butterflies disappeared off into as she moved back towards the web. It was rather impressive actually and it did not bode well for Percy.

The sun was starting to set, that great golden orb taking cover behind the rich foliage of the forest as it sank out of sight. Percy watched the river as it was cast in stunning shades of honeyed gold, thick and rolling with every ripple of the water.

Sally would be getting ready for bed about now, checking on the chicken one more time. Would she still be looking for him? Checking the bushes and the trees and the crack behind the sink where he sometimes inadvertently fell?

As the light faded and the river turned ashen, for the first time in his life, Percy felt truly alone.

Arachne worked through the night. She sung to herself, a soft, eerie melody that was haunting enough to keep Percy from sleeping. Instead, through half lidden eyes, Percy watched the spider re-spin her web around his spot. It was hard to distinguish her from the gloom of the night, a careful flurry of movement that weaved back and forth, a stretch of legs and the slow bobbing of her enlarged abdomen as she worked. It wasn't until the dawn starting to break that Arachne paused, her creepy eight eyes turning to the east.

She turned and crawled back towards Percy, her legs expertly navigating through the web. Percy watched with apprehension as she drew closer. What did she want? Did she change her mind? What if she _didn't_ change her mind?

"Sleep time," Arachne hissed and Percy's eyes widened, wondering if that was a euphemism (for death or something worse he wasn't sure which scared him more).

She opened her horrible mouth and grabbed the edge of the webbing around him. For a glorious moment, he thought she was setting him free but, wait, no, she was just dragging him. Percy protested against the gag in his mouth, wiggling around the best he could in his limited mobility to show the spider the full extent of his displeasure with the situation. Arachne paid him no mind, humming under her breath as she dragged Percy to the edge of her web.

"There we go," Arachne said when they reached the very top edge of the web.

The spot was dark and cool, tucked away under the privacy of dark bark of the tree. Arachne tossed Percy into the corner where he writhed in outrage, his muffled shouts utterly ignored by the spider.

"Quiet Pretty One," Arachne said distracted as she spun a little cocoon and probed at it with her legs. "We sleep until prey come."

Percy made an angry hum that went ignored once more. Arachne pulled her legs in under her body, resting on the cocoon she spun, facing him. Eight eyes gleamed as they silently watched him. Percy squirmed, intensely uncomfortable.

"Pretty," Arachne repeated. "Good choice."

Then her eyes closed and she spoke no more. Percy watched as the spider drifted off into sleep, breathing evenly with her mouth half open, sharp fangs visible even in the darkness. Oh boy. _What a mess_ , Percy thought in disgust. Well, he escaped the crazy toads, he could escape a crazy spider, right?

 _Right_ , he thought firmly. _How hard could it be?_

The bark-knife was gone, lost in his interrupted jump or when Arachne wrapped him up, who knew? Percy arched his back, trying to pull his hands free. The stupid webbing was so sticky though! He needed the sun to dry it out. Percy stared out at the spider web, the thin strands almost invisible in the rising sunlight. _Or,_ he thought, heart sinking, _maybe not_. Could the webbing even dry out? God, he knew nothing about spiders. Sally always made sure to keep the house free from any webs and their cruel weavers.

Percy let his head lean against the bark of the tree, his eyes heavy. He was so tired, Arachne kept him up all night. He blinked wearily, his bleary vision trying to focus on the sleeping spider. Would it be safe to sleep? She hadn't eaten him yet . . . maybe just for a moment, it would be okay . . .

A blood curling scream jerked Percy awake what felt like seconds later. Percy's heart rate skyrocketed, his body convulsing as he violently pushed himself upright, eyes wide, adrenaline spiking, feet ready to kick out and protect himself—

He wasn't being attacked.

Percy gasped desperately for breath through his nose, his mouth still firmly webbed shut. He was okay? He wasn't being attacked? Percy's eyes darted around, trying to figure out where the threat was and who was in danger.

Arachne wasn't sleeping beside him anymore. Percy's horrified eyes instead found her in the middle of the web, her legs spinning rapidly as she bound a struggling creature up in her cruel webbing.

 _Let it go!_ Percy tried to shout, struggling against his bonds. _Don't hurt it!_

The spider couldn't hear him, cheerfully finishing her cruel capture. Legs expertly poked at the bundled creature, which trembled as Percy watched with horrified eyes. Arachne was humming as she crawled back to him, dragging the webbed creature behind her.

"Dinner, Pretty One," she happily announced, tossing the creature next to him.

Percy stared at the creature. It was a fly, trying to buzz lose. Its struggles were slowing down, large eyes growing visibly heavy.

 _No, no!_ Percy wanted to cry, renewing his struggles to get free.

"Oh, mouth yes," Arachne said, sounding like she was speaking mostly to herself. She leaned forward and with a swipe of one of her legs, the webbing around his mouth came free.

"Let it go!" Percy shouted, taking in great gasps of air. The spider froze, eyes blinking in confusion. One leg rested on the unfortunate fly, idly rocking the trapped creature back and forth.

"No like flies?"

"I don't like flies," Percy said firmly, shaking his head vigorously. "Gross, yucky. Just let it go."

"Ugh, picky eater," Arachne said disapprovingly, making an irritated clicking noise. "You will learn to like flies."

She leaned forward, mouth wide, her fangs ready to pierce the fly's body and Percy blurted out desperately, "No! I'm a, ah, vegetarian!"

"A what?" Arachne repeated, sounding both annoyed and begrudgingly curious as she paused, fangs just above the fly's heavy body.

"A vegetarian! I don't eat, ah, I only eat plants. No flies, no bugs, nothing but leaves and stuff."

"Oh you're one of _those,"_ Arachne said in disgust, making that clicking noise again. "Well, you _will_ eat flies or you will starve. I won't have real stupid Pretty One. Little stupid I will tolerate, not real stupid."

"Don't!" Percy shouted as she lurched towards the fly.

He threw himself forward and in his desperation (plus his night full of struggling probably) finally managed to tear his arms free from their cocoon. He yanked the fly out of Arachne's path and the spider did a face plant in her own web. Knowing he only a few seconds, Percy tore at the webbing around the fly, clawing around its wings so the poor creature could escape.

"Go, go!" Percy urged, webbing sticking to his fingers as he tore the fly loose.

"Thank you, thank you," the fly repeated reverently as it beat its wings, tearing the remaining strands of webbing as it shook itself free and took off into the sky, buzzing away to freedom.

"No!" Arachne snarled but by the time she had recovered herself, the fly was gone.

She scrambled up the trunk of the tree, as if she could catch the frantically retreating fly. She couldn't, even though she sprinted up the tree with frightening speed. Percy watched as she froze, perched on the end of a branch some feet above his head. _Welllll, this looks like a good time to make my escape_ , Percy thought as he watched the outraged spider. Jittery with anxiety, he leaned down and began frantically pulling at the thick webbing around his legs.

"Oh come on, come on," Percy muttered feverously as his already sticky fingers struggled to tear at the material. To his dismay, they stuck together, the webbing clumping together between his fingers and gluing them together.

 _"You!"_

Percy didn't have any time to react as Arachne was suddenly dangling upside down before him, all eight legs wrapped around the single string that held her weight.

"Me," Percy confirmed weakly, trying for an innocent ' _I've done nothing wrong'_ sort of vibe.

"That was _breakfast_ ," the spider snarled, still managing to look terrifying even upside down.

"Really? I mean, it was kind of a small fly and there _are_ two of us so wouldn't it have been more like a light snack?"

Arachne hissed, her fangs dripping with what he dearly hoped was only saliva. He gave a weak smile as she drew closer to him.

"I'm sure we'll catch another one," he tried in what he hoped was a supportive tone.

Arachne seemed to be hard in thought. "You tried to set the nasty butterfly free."

"Ah—" Percy stalled, trying to come up with a good explanation. "No I didn't?"

Arachne hissed louder this time, drawing herself so close to Percy's face he could smell her gross fly breath and all eight eyes filled his vision.

"Pretty One thinks _I'm_ stupid."

"No, no!" Percy said, all the while thinking _oh dear lord please let her be stupid,_ "What you? With, ah, with your beautiful web and, ah—"

"I think you're more trouble than your worth," Arachne hissed, her dark mouth widening.

Percy perked up, "Oh, you're letting me go?"

"No," Arachne huffed, "I'm going to _eat_ you instead."

Percy let out a very unbecoming sort of yelp as she lurched forward, fangs aiming straight for his throat. Maybe she had forgotten about his arms, or maybe she really _was_ stupid, but, without thinking, Percy reached forward and _pushed_. The spider, suspended by her thin but strong strand of webbing, swung backward, away from Percy.

The son of Sally took this as his chance and dove under the swinging spider, and ran for his tiny little life.

"Stupid, bad Pretty One!" Arachne snarled and Percy knew he had only seconds.

He had seen her shoot out her dangerous, strong webbing and knew how quick she could be. He didn't know what to do. He didn't have any time. Not giving himself time to think, not that he really _had_ any, he threw himself over the edge of the web with nothing more than the vague idea of landing on the branch like Psyche did. Arachne's cries followed him over the edge but they had nothing on the sound that tore from his own throat. Percy fell through the air, limbs flailing, and the sensation was a thousand times more terrifying than when he fell from Psyche's back.

He missed the branch. He hadn't even thrown himself off anywhere _near_ the branch. Percy watched in horror, feeling utterly disconnected from his body as he watched the branch and the spider web and Arachne herself grow smaller and smaller, the rush of water growing louder and louder in his ears.

He only had time for a rather stunned, _I'm sorry Mom,_ before he hit the water.

The first thing he was aware of was the _cold._ He knew, in theory, that natural water tended to be cold. Rain was cold, but Sally never let him stay out in it, for fear of him washing away or drowning in a puddle. But whenever Percy took a bath Sally would fill a small bowl with heated water from their fire for him. That was nothing like the river. Percy felt like he was being stabbed a thousand times over, razor sharp icy talons slicing him apart. Without thinking, his lips parted in a gasp and then he was gagging, choking, arms clawing at the cruel, cold water.

He broke the surface, coughing harshly against the frigid water in his lungs. Half a gasp of equally frigid air was all he managed before the river forcibly tugged him back under. The force of the current knocked him head over heels, body tumbling boneless through the black water. He kicked as hard as he could, twisting his body around, arms clawing but he didn't know which way was up or which was down anymore. His lungs burned, his head felt funny. He crashed against something and it hurt, but it was _slimy_ and oh god what was that?

Percy gasped, his lungs expanding and greedily taking in great gulps of air. His vision was blurry and spotted, the world bobbed up and down, up and down, up and down—

The ground was solid. Well, solid-ish, Percy groggily amended as it gave way under him as he twitched, coughing up a great lungful of water. He tried to pry his heavy eyes open, only managing to crack one open a sliver. Dirt. Oh. That made sense . . . sort of. Percy tried to turn his head, but his body felt like lead and every moment seemed indefinitely difficult. He could see something out of the corner of his eye, something long and silver, a strange creature he'd never seen before. Percy gave a weak cough.

Dirt.

Oh. That made sense . . . sort of. Percy tried to turn his head, but his body felt like lead and every moment seemed indefinitely difficult. He could see something out of the corner of his eye, something long and silver, a strange creature he'd never seen before. Percy gave a weak cough.

"T-thank—" he tried to say, certain that this creature was the only reason he was alive. But the rest of the word didn't come, his vision spinning sickeningly and darkness over took him.

* * *

When he woke, it was dark. Not dark like the midnight sort of darkness, when he was tucked in bed on the window ceil in Sally's room because the light from the moon and stars were still visible even through the homemade blinds that covered the window. Nor was it like the time he got stuck behind the stove because even then slivers of sunlight squeezed their way through the cracks to reach him. No, this was a different kind of darkness . . . this was genuine, total darkness. Percy stared into the lightless void, not quite comprehending. He squeezed his eyes tightly shut, slowly counting backwards from ten.

When he reached one, he opened them again . . . and was surrounded by the same soul-crushing darkness. Percy groped blindly, reaching for his eyes. _Ouch_ , he grimaced as he accidently poked himself in the eye. Okay, so his eyes _were_ open at least. Maybe something was wrong with them? Percy pushed away the bubble of panic that emerged at the thought. No, no he wasn't _blind_ he hadn't gone blind maybe—maybe he'd just bumped his head! Yeah, that was probably it. Knowing he had to _do_ something least he drive himself mad, Percy pushed himself upright . . . and whatever he was on squeaked. Percy paused, splaying his fingers out at his side. Soft. Blankets?

He was on a bed! Was he home, did Sally find him? Percy opened his mouth to excitedly call out but froze at the deep inhale. That . . . that didn't smell like home. That smelled like dirt and dampness and gross things left to fester.

He wasn't home. His mother's name died on his lips, voice catching in his throat. His heart plummeted.

Oh.

Percy blinked.

Oh.

 _Stop feeling sorry for yourself,_ he told himself firmly, shaking his head. _That's not going to get you home to Mom any faster._

Feeling determined, Percy swung his feet around so they landed on the damp floor. He pushed himself to his feet, only to sway dangerously. He coughed, then sneezed, then coughed again until he was back on the bed, coughing and hacking up a lung. It was a sick, wet, rattling sort of cough that brought tears to his eyes as Percy gagged and gasped for air. He curled into himself, head pressed against his clammy knees as he tried to stop the loud, harsh noises tearing from his throat. Through the attack, he became vaguely aware of a new sound, almost like the shuffling of feet.

There was something, some _one_ down here with him.

The noise grew louder and louder and, if Percy wasn't mistaken, it grew _closer_. Percy floundered in the darkness, chest seizing as he fought back the urge to cough, uncurling his body. His fingers urgently searching for something, _anything,_ that could be used to protect himself. He tumbled out of the bed, his knees painfully hitting the floor and he let out an 'hmph' that was quite unwelcomely followed by another coughing bout.

 _No, stop that_ , he commanded his body but it rebelled against him and he continued to cough as he pushed himself upright. His body felt weak and shaky, his chest especially ached, but he was a little more preoccupied with the strange shuffling sound of _whatever_ was drawing nearer. The ground felt funny, kind of cold and damp, as his palms ran across it, searching. There were a few cracks in the ground, too small for even his pinky finger to fit into so he ignored them in favor of turning his attention to the area around the bed.

He had just bumped into something large and hard (a dresser maybe?) when the voice came;

"Ah, finally awake I see."

Percy jerked around, eyes frantically searching for the source of the voice. He was met with the same terrifying wall of darkness.

"Who are you!" He demanded angrily as he pushed himself to his feet. Then added as his head whipped from side to side, eyes uselessly searching, " _Where_ are you?"

The voice, which was raspy and deep and so unlike anything Percy had ever heard before that it gave him a moment of pause, make a noise of disgust.

"Right," the raspy voice grumbled, sounding annoyed. Which was _rude_ it wasn't as though Percy _asked_ for anything of this to happen, hello, a giant ugly toad kidnapped him or he wouldn't even be in this mess.

He opened his mouth, annoyed in turn, when there was a hiss and then—

"Ah!" Percy loudly complained, throwing his arms up at the sudden spark of seemingly blinding light.

"Oh please," the raspy voice huffed. "If my sensitive eyes can adjust to the light so can yours."

"Rude," Percy complained out loud, lowering his hands and blinking hazily in the new light.

It was, in fact, not all that bright. The creature before him held a match in the end of its tail, the light flickering in the darkness. Percy blinked some more and rubbed his eyes, trying to adjust to the new light. He was in a room, he realized. One that was eerily similar to his mom's except . . . except everything was _Percy_ sized.

The bed, the dresser (ha, called it), the table at the end of the room with two chairs tucked into its side. They were all perfectly tailored for someone of Percy's size.

Confused, Percy turned back to his apparent host. And almost recoiled. It was a _snake,_ but his panic reseeded as he realized the slithering serpent was none other than a begin, green garden snake. Still, the snake was a good size for its species, probably three to four times Percy's height in length. The scales were a darker green but all together, it looked like a rather normal and unnoteworthy garden snake.

"How did I get here?" Percy demanded, still recovering from his shock.

"Ungrateful brat," the snake huffed, slithering further into the room. Percy squared his shoulders and refused to back up as it came closer. "I saved your life and this is how you repay me?"

"You sav—?" Percy started to say but was interrupted by another coughing fit. He doubled over from the force of the coughs, bracing himself on his knees as he hacked and gagged, tears unwillingly filling his eyes at the force of the spell.

He vaguely thought he heard the snake grumbling and suddenly he was tumbling backward, his back hitting the mattress. He tried to protest, but was a little distracted by trying _not_ to choke on his own spit.

"Stupid, ungrateful brat," the snake snarled. "Stay there before you kill yourself."

Percy wanted to argue but he settled for rolling onto his side and heaving instead. The snake didn't seem concerned by his hacking and he watched through watery eyes as it slithered along, setting the still flaming match in a hook on the wall before looking back at him.

"Wha—what's wrong with me?" Percy gasped, clutching at his chest.

"You fell into the river," the snake scoffed, tail twitching in agitation. "And swallowed lots of water, what do you think happened?"

Percy thought for a moment. "I'm sick?"

"A perceptive one," the snake snorted. "Give the brat a prize."

Percy scowled but the effect was somewhat lost when it was disrupted by a sneeze, then another one, then a third. "Ugh," Percy complained, running a hand over his face to try and clean away the snot and other gross stuff.

He flopped against the bed, pouting as the snake shuffled around. He was pretty sure it wasn't going to kill him or eat him or, god forbid, _marry_ him so he was feeling marginally safer than when this entire ordeal started.

"I need to go home," he all but whined, wishing for his mother's calm and soothing voice and some of her hot soup.

"You're so sick you can barely stand," the snake all but huffed, "how exactly do you plan on going anywhere? Now shut up, I brought some medicine and food."

Percy perked up at the mention of food, eyeing the snake as it spun around, dragging a bag of what probably was the promised food (and medicine but Percy happily ignored that).

"Why are you—" _achoo!_ —"helping me?"

"Because you _might_ be useful," the snake snorted. "For all you seem to be _stupid_ —" Percy tried to draw himself up in offense but his chest hurt too much and he settled for angrily curling into a ball instead—"besides, can't have you dying outside my house, god only knows what creatures you'd attract."

Percy wrinkled his nose but didn't say anything, not entirely sure what an appropriate response to _that_ would be.

"M'fin, I'll just go home and get—" _achoo!_ —"out of your hair."

"That doesn't make any sense," the snake sounded like it was rolling its eyes and Percy kind of thought it was frowning. "But, by all means, fine, stand up and leave."

Indignation flooded Percy's chest and he huffed.

"Fine, I will!" He stubbornly declared, pushing himself to his feet. The world kind of spun but Percy determinedly ignored it as he took a purposeful step forward . . . only to end up with his face on the floor as he coughed wetly.

"That worked out well for you," the snake cackled.

Actually _cackled._ Percy thought maybe he should reevaluate his earlier assessment of the snake's benevolence. Maybe it really _was_ evil. Percy twisted his face up to scowl at the snake, who seemed to be maliciously amused at his predicament.

"I am Echidna," the snake declared, drawing itself up so half of its body swayed in the air. "The Great Mother."

"I'm feeling the loving and nurturing care," Percy grumbled into the floor. "Hi Echidna, I'm Percy."

"Percy, hm, what an odd name."

"Oh _Percy_ is an odd name, huh _Echidna?_ "

"That's what I said," Echidna said irritably, tossing the sack on his bed. "Here, when you stop feeling sorry for yourself there's food and medicine."

"Thanks but I need to _go home_."

Echidna didn't seem too concerned, lowering herself back to the floor, her body twisting and fluidly moving across the ground. "That's nice. Tell you what, if you can walk yourself to the front door, you can go home."

"I will!" Percy weakly promised before he dissolved into a rather unconvincing coughing fit. Damn his respiratory system! Stop that!

"Sure, sure," Echidna's voice hissed as the irritating and not the slightest bit nurturing serpent slithered away, leaving Percy on the ground.

Percy scowled at the dirt, sniveling quietly to himself. He pushed himself to his knees, arms trembling. He definitely was feeling the fever now, the weak and trembling muscles, the hot skin. It made him desperately wish for his mom, for her cool hand and gentle care. Stupid Echidna, stupid Arachne, stupid toads.

 _Stupid Percy_ , he thought bitterly, dragging himself up onto the bed. He flopped down, pushing his flushed face against the cool mattress. He squinted at it, the material a little blurry due the fact that, you now, his face was squished against it. It wasn't sewed together like the ones he and his mom made, rather it looked like a bunch of feathers had been woven together until they formed a bed. _How's a snake weave?_

 _At least this one calls me by my name,_ was Percy's last thought before he lost consciousness, unhappily drifting into a feverous and restless sleep.

* * *

 **A/n What is it, precious? (Any LOTR fans here?) Also, Percy's a bit of an idiot. Yes, garden snakes are harmless...to _humans._ Darling, you're the same size as a garden snake's usual meal. This is why we call you Seaweed Brain. Anyway, hope you enjoyed and please let me know what you thought!**


	23. Thumbelina: Bloom

Thumbelina

* * *

Part Three: Bloom

* * *

 _If you can walk yourself to the front door, you can go home._

Turns out this was harder than Percy ever imagined. For one, he was pretty sure he was dying.

"Eh, the water got into your lungs," Echidna said in disgust as he hacked and coughed, water indeed rattling in his lungs as he bitterly thought, _you could at least pretend to be sympathetic._

The sensation of water rattling around in his lungs was ten different kinds of terrifying. It made his chest feel impossibly heavy, like one of the gross toads were sitting on his chest. Sometimes, as he was coughing or even, most terrifying of all, when he was doing nothing at all, lying flat on the bed, it would threaten to drown him; that horrible liquid blocking his throat and filling his lungs as he gasped and flailed, trying desperately to get oxygen in somehow, someway. Standing up tended to do the trick, but the liquid would only slowly recede and the feeling of drowning wouldn't disappear for hours. Sometimes, he didn't dare lie back down, even though his body ached and he was cold and tired and bone weary.

"I want my mom," Percy would say to the dark and his own coughing answered him.

"I think I made a good choice," Echidna announced one night when she slithered in.

Percy, who was curled up on his side with his head tucked between his knees, merely grunted. He listened to the sound of the snake slither around, the scrap of her scales against the ground making almost the same sound as her low hiss. He supposed, after a moment of quiet contemplation blessedly not interrupted by any bouts of coughing, that this was a concerning statement and he should probably ask _what the hell she meant._

"What?" He croaked, uncurling enough to suspiciously squint through the dark.

"I think you're strong enough to not die on me," Echidna announced.

That was . . . an oddly glowing endorsement coming from the opposite-of-motherly-Great-Mother.

"Why is that a good choice?" Percy asked, his stupid voice weak and raspy.

"Because you're not weak," Echidna said, sounding annoyed.

Percy's head throbbed dully and he buried it back between his knees.

"You're talking in circles," he whined, his voice muffled by the damp skin of his thighs.

"However stupid," Echidna muttered in annoyance.

 _"Echidna,_ " he moaned, "I can't think and be miserable at the same time."

"I'm not entirely certain you can think and breathe at the same time," Echidna muttered under her breath. "Here, I brought food."

And that marked the end of the conversation, leaving Percy absolutely none the wiser, thank you so much Echidna.

At least, Percy mused as he rooted around to drag the sack of food closer, Echidna didn't expect him to eat flies. She brought him reasonable things, like berries that probably weren't poisonous because he hadn't died yet and various nuts. Not exactly a fun, varied diet but it was edible and it didn't have eyes or talk so Percy figured he couldn't complain.

His eyes were more adjusted to the darkness now that he'd been down here for . . . however long he'd been there (the lack of sunshine left him in a timeless sort of state—had it been days? Weeks? A long time, certainly). Regardless, he could see vague shape-ish things now. Echidna brought him matches whenever she slithered in, but sometimes they would go out and he would be plunged right back into the soulless void. He had to say, he wasn't a fan.

Right now, though, the match burned brightly in the corner, newly replaced by Echidna's latest visit. Percy munched on his nuts and berries, watching the flame's shadow dance on the wall. He grabbed the little pouch of water balanced on the side of his bed, sipping as he thought.

If he found the front door, would he strong enough to walk home?

 _That sounds like a_ later _problem,_ he mused, swinging his feet out of bed. The first problem, the _now_ problem, was 'where is the door'?

Percy braced himself, jaw stubbornly clenched, and pushed himself to his feet. His head still throbbed, a dull aching that steadily pounded through his skull. The exertion caused him to cough a little, swaying drunkenly as he wrapped his arms around himself. He blinked down at the ground as he gave little, pathetic coughs. He waited as they ran their course, standing perfectly still in the hopes that . . . he didn't know, the stillness might scare the coughs away? That didn't even make sense in his own mind.

Percy shook his head, regretting the motion as it made his vision spin.

"Alright, alright, just one foot in front of the other, it's not that hard," Percy muttered to himself, one arm still firmly wrapped around his diaphragm. The other hand he reached out, feeling along the wall as he shuffled forward.

One step.

Two steps.

 _See not so hard,_ he told himself, body trembling as he leaned heavily against the wall, gasping for breath.

As it turned out, one foot in front of the other kind of _was_ rather hard. He found himself blinking in the doorway what felt like an eternity later, covered in sweat and trembling from head to foot. And coughing. Couldn't forget the coughing. He slumped against the wall, whining as he heaved and gasped. He started sliding down the wall, making sad little pathetic noises as his legs trembled but slowly folded in under the none-to-gentle prodding of gravity. He folded himself into an ungraceful heap on the floor, staring pensively into the darkness just beyond the entrance of his room.

What was out there? What did a snake's house look like? There was furniture in his room, things like he might find, albeit it much larger, in his own house. So would it look like a small version of his house? Or, Percy wondered as he peered down the hall, because he was obviously underground, would it be a series of tunnels and burrows and twists?

"Somebody got out of bed," Echidna's voice hissed. "I see you made it far."

Percy was oddly used to her popping out of nowhere by now so he didn't jump at her sudden voice. Or, maybe that was just the exhaustion.

"You're so mean," Percy huffed, puffing out his cheeks as he sulked. "You could at least offer me a hand."

Echidna's head appeared in the gloom, her tongue flickering in and out as dark eyes gleamed. "Still not the brightest thing are you? I was hoping it was the sickness addling your brain."

Percy scowled, "You are so mean, why do you have to be so—oh it's a figure of speech! I know you don't actually have hands!"

Percy's cheeks burned but he couldn't further defend himself as he began to cough, the rattling sound echoing down the hall. Echidna didn't reply.

"Fine, I guess I'll just—" his nice dramatic little speech was interrupted by rough, watery coughs "—j-just _drag_ myself back to bed. Cold. Alone, possibly to n-never make it."

Echidna didn't seem impressed as he hacked some more.

"Can you do it with less complaining?" She asked irritably.

"No," Percy managed to gasp out between bouts of _dying thanks Echidna._ "You'll feel sorry when I die on your floor."

"I'll just eat you."

"Snakes don't eat humans," Percy scoffed as he forced himself to his knees. He reached out, his fingernails digging into the hard clay of the wall as he unsteadily pushed himself to his feet. He swayed dangerously as Echidna hissed from the darkness;

"Oh, is that what you are? Hm. I think you're lying. You're far too small to be a human."

"'M _human_ ," Percy huffed, his wobbly legs threatening to buckle underneath him as he stumbled back towards the bed.

"Or perhaps just delusional," the snake mused.

"Well, you're just mean," Percy childishly retorted, collapsing back onto his bed. He curled himself back into a ball, glaring at where Echidna's two gleaming eyes could be found.

"You have spirit, you were a very good choice," came Echidna's cryptic reply.

"What does that mean!" Percy shouted but the snake had disappeared once more.

Percy slept for most of the next day . . . or at least until his body ached less. He wasn't entirely sure on the timeline of anything anymore, but he mentally marked it down as 'one day' because it made him feel better. It was then that he tried walking again. Using the wall for support, he made his way back to the entrance of his room.

Feeling marginally less winded than the last time he attempted this, Percy stuck his hand out into the hallway, groping along the edge. Hm. Still felt like clay and dirt. He glanced behind him, at his mess of a bed and the him-sized furniture, before stepping into the hallway. He stood in the center of the passage, arms outstretched to either side of him. The hallway was as dark as his room, but the narrow passage and curved walls seemed more intimidating and menacing than his little room.

He would have to take the match, Percy knew, if he wanted to explore any further. His body was trembling though and he also knew if he tried to go any farther today he would collapse. Still, he took one more stepped forward, not quite ready to back yet.

"Hello?" He called experimentally.

He wasn't sure what he expected, for Echidna to make some snide comment or for the sound of his own voice to echo back and give him an estimate of the length of the hallway. Neither happened. Percy took another step forward and his knee buckled. With a grunt, he tumbled sideways, half crouching half standing as he tried to catch his breath. His harsh breathing filled the space, but otherwise, silence echoed around the strange little hall, quiet and pressing.

* * *

Recovery, Percy learned, was a long and unnecessarily painful road. Honestly, there was no need for his body to be so weak and his lungs so winded, come on now. It had to have been at least a couple weeks since he fell into the river, it was time for the sickness to leave and let the door hit it on the way out, thankyouverymuch. The sickness, however, didn't seem to share his sentiment and decided to hang around, lingering in his lungs, stealing his breath and seeping strength from his muscles. Percy stubbornly fought it though, he wasn't just going to lie in bed and accept this fate, oh no. His mom would be worried sick by now and the thought of Sally home alone, achingly lonely and worried, gave him the strength to push himself to his feet every morning. Or night. Or whenever the heck it was when he woke up.

His exploration of Echidna's house was slow going. It took him five tries before he made it far enough down the hallway that he couldn't see his doorway anymore. A dozen or so tries after that got him to the first branch in the tunnel. Three branches, to be exact. He had yet to traverse down any of them, mostly because his strength still wasn't that good. Also, he figured he needed a better plan than eeny, meeny, miney, mo for choosing which tunnel to start down. Besides, he needed to remember how to get back too. What was that story Sally used to read him? Something about a couple of kids getting lost in the woods and leaving something behind to find their way? Breadcrumbs maybe? He couldn't remember, but he didn't have any breadcrumbs so it was irrelevant.

 _What use would breadcrumbs be anyway?_ Percy wondered, sitting just outside the three-way split. Breadcrumbs would be useless. The wind could sweep them away or something could eat them? What kind of idiots did his mother read to him about? Maybe it was a 'how not to survive in the woods' book.

Still, not much help to him right now, Percy mused as he absently scratched his arm. The match he held tightly between his knees, its bright orange flame licking up the sides of the tunnel and casting his current dilemma in eerie shadow. As if it were taunting him _choose but choose wisely_.

Percy snorted to himself.

"Alright," he thought out loud, a bad habit he developed after who-only-knows-how-long down here with nobody but the ever cryptic and irritating Echidna for company. "So how do I do this? Should I look for air currents? Changes in temperature? Shout down the passages and see which one, what? Echoes better?"

They all sounded dubious and sketchy, even to his own ears.

"Well," Percy said, grabbing the match and securing hold it away from the ground as he forced himself to his feet. "I'm not going to get anywhere sitting here. Eeeny, meeny, miney, mo it is I guess."

He waved his hand around, humming the nursery rhyme under his breath before stopping halfway through the song, his finger pointing down the rightmost passage.

"Mo," he finished and promptly stepped down the path before he could think better of it.

The passage was just as dark as the first one, the same round shaped walls, and was only slightly damp. Percy could comfortably fit in the wide passage, just as he could before, his head a couple hand lengths from the top as he held the match aloof.

After a dozen or so steps he lost count and took to humming under his breath instead. He hadn't exactly made too many turns anyway, he could hardly get lost. Besides, Echidna would probably find him and drag him back to bed if he did.

Sally always liked to sing some slow, soft melody on rainy days. Percy couldn't remember the words, but he was humming the tune the best he could, making sounds up when he forgot how it went, when he realized the passage had changed. No much, but there were . . . there were openings on the wall. Percy froze in place, his humming sharply cutting off. _More passageways?!_ Was his first panicked thought, but the panic vanished as he swung around, bringing the match up to the first opening.

It wasn't a new passageway, he realized as the light flickered across the wall, it was a _room._ Percy stepped forward, intrigued. He poked his head inside the room, match held high.

"Hello?" He called curiously.

Nobody answered him. The room looked rather like his, Percy noted with interest, stepping inside. It was a little larger and the furniture, so similar to his own, were more narrow. The bed had to be half the width of his yet three times as long. Percy tilted his head to the side, creeping up to the bed. He experimentally poked it and it gave under his fingers, soft but firm, intricately woven together pieces of grass and feathers and other such material.

Huh.

Percy rocked back on his heels, glancing around the room. Maybe he wasn't Echidna's only guest. He wandered back out into the hallway and craned his neck. Rows and rows of doorways lined the passageway. The next room Percy ducked into was as similar and dissimilar to his own as the first. It was relatively the same size, with a bed and little-ish furniture, yet the bed was curved and the table twice as big. Strangely enough, in this room, there was something hanging on the wall. Percy crept closer, only to freeze as he realized it was _pelt_ of some sort and he quickly ducked out the way he came, figuring it was better if he didn't know.

"Are you _all_ bedrooms?" Percy exclaimed as he popped his head into yet another room.

"I think you are," he snorted in disbelief at the fourth.

"What on earth does she need so many rooms for?" he wondered.

By the eighth room Percy had decided two things; one, the entire Styx-cursed hallway was filled with rooms and two, he didn't think this through.

"Ugh," he whined to himself as he lowered his trembling body to the floor.

"I just n-need—" _achoo!_ "—a minute," he told the dying match as he coughed.

A couple rattling coughs later, he was back on his feet as promised and making his way back the way he came. Well . . . more or less. He leaned heavily against the wall, stopping frequently to take a couple gasping breaths or to try and hack up his entire lung. He made it back to the three-way fork in the road before he collapsed.

"A minute, just a minute," he wheezed against the dirt, trembling so violently his vision blurred.

The match fell from his fingers when he ungracefully faceplanted and now lay on its side a couple lengths from him. Through blurry eyes, Percy watched as the spark of light sizzled brightly before dying.

 _Great, just great,_ were Percy's last thoughts before passing out.

"So, did you make it to the front door?"

"G'way Echidna, I still can't talk and be miserable at the same time," Percy grumbled into the dirt when the snake woke him some indiscernible time later.

Echidna seemed unimpressed; Percy didn't lift his head to check. His stomach gurgled unhappily and Percy groaned, not wanting to move.

"You only get food if you're in your room," Echidna warned.

Percy figured this meant she wasn't all that upset he was exploring her house. She probably knew the whole time he'd been exploring anyway, he mused.

"Wha' if 'm not in m' room?" He slurred, faced still firmly pressed against the floor.

"Then you better learn to like dirt."

That was . . . fair, Percy supposed, groaning as he finally forced himself to roll over. He cracked an eye open and was pleasantly surprised to find it wasn't totally dark. Echidna held a fresh match in her tail, which was oddly considerate of the serpent.

"I'll get there in . . . eventually," Percy said with a wave of his hand. Then, making 'gimme hands' added, "I'll take the match."

Echidna handed it over without hesitation, her creepy slitted eyes watching him all the while.

"What's up with the like hundred different rooms?"

If Echidna was surprised by the question or bother by his snoopiness, her face didn't show it.

"My children's rooms," she said dismissively.

"Wait, you really _are_ a mother?" Percy asked in disbelief but Echidna was apparently finished with their conversation because she turned away, slithering down the passage before he even finished speaking.

"Of course I am," she scoffed. "Honestly Percy, where do you think the name 'Great Mother' came from?"

"I—" _didn't believe it_ , he finished mentally, the tattered remains of his sense of self-preservation whispering that it wouldn't turn out well for him if he finished that thought.

 _There were dozens of rooms down that hall_ , Percy mused that evening after he managed to haul himself back into his room. He curled up on the bed, munching on the nuts Echidna set aside for him as he thought. He didn't know much about snakes. Did they lay eggs? Did they eat their young? Did Echidna's children slither away from their 'great mother' the first chance they got? The latter at least made sense to Percy, who wouldn't blame them the slightest bit.

He hadn't seen _anybody_ down the hall, though, or any real signs of life. Just a couple empty, however well kept, rooms. Perhaps Echidna was delusional and all her children were imaginary. Maybe that's why Percy was 'useful' because he was real.

Percy shuddered a little at the thought but pushed all conjecture from his mind. It didn't matter one way or another, he told himself. He just needed to get home.

He would try the left-most path next time, Percy decided. _And bring food with me,_ he thought wryly, glancing at the little bag of nuts at his side.

And so the next day, or whenever it was that he woke up next, Percy gathered together the pitiful remains of his supper and, match held in one hand, headed down the left-most path.

The left-most path was darker and narrower than the one he set down the maybe-day before. His head brushed against the top of the path, scratching dirt off the ceiling which fluttering down into his eyes.

"Ugh," Percy whined, sneezing rather violently as the falling particles tickled his nose.

And, of course, his powerful sneeze caused even more dirt to fall which caused more coughing and if he weren't such a stubborn little boy (or so his mother like to affectionately say, eyes warm and voice kind) he'd turn right around and leave this stupid path be. But he _was_ a stubborn little boy so he squared his shoulders and soldiered on.

"I—" _achoo!_ "—really hate—" _achoo!_ "this stupid place!"

He shouted the last part in frustration, one hand held up to his leaking nose and the other tightly wound around the match as he angrily stomped his feet.

"That's it, I—" he coughed when he saw it.

Up ahead, just barely in his line of sight, a glimmer of light.

Light!

"The door!" Percy cried to himself and suddenly he didn't hurt anymore.

His lungs weren't heavy, his throat didn't burn, his nose wasn't even running but boy oh boy was Percy running. He let out a delighted laugh as he booked it down the narrow hall, rejoicing in the dirt that fell in his eyes because it didn't _matter_ he was going home, he was going home—

Percy came to an abrupt halt, the bag of nuts at his side slipping off his shoulder and clattering to the floor as he skidded, arms windmilling and almost dropping the match in surprise.

It wasn't the door. It wasn't an entrance.

He was still stuck in this labyrinth of roots and dirt, of darkness and confusion, away from the sunshine, away from his mom.

Percy sank to the floor, sickness rolling inside of him. The hand holding the match trembled, casting frantic shadows along the wall and reflecting off the dirty, but still beautifully golden feathers of the creature that Percy mistakenly thought was the sun.

To avoid dwelling on the pit that swelled in his gut, threatening to swallow him whole, Percy instead turned to survey his red herring.

It was a bird of some kind, small, only about twice Percy's meager height. It must've been halfway between an adult and a hatchling, a few downy feathers clung to its underbelly. It started at Percy's entrance, blinking its narrow, blue eyes at Percy.

"What's a bird doing down here?" Percy wondered aloud, realizing just how odd this encounter was.

There was a bird, here, in Echidna's tunnels. Didn't snakes eat birds? And didn't birds prefer to be in the open air not buried some odd leagues under the dirt?

The bird looked offended, ruffling his feathers as he huffed indignantly, "What's a little creature like _you_ doing down here? You're not a snake. In fact, I don't even know what you are."

"I'm a boy!" Percy snapped angrily, pushing himself to his feet. "Why does everybody keep saying that!"

The bird snickered softly hiding its beak under one wing and Percy had enough. He was tired, his body ached, and this stupid, irritating bird wasn't the front door. There was nothing keeping him here. Head held high, Percy turned sharply around.

"Whatever, be a jerk," he grumbled, starting to leave.

"Wait!" the bird called, his voice echoing around the small space and it was the emotion that broke through the cry that gave Percy pause; panic, fear.

He turned back around. The bird tucked his head half under one ruffled wing, his eyes twitching and flickering around the enclosed space and . . . and even though he tried to hide it, he lost his bravo in that moment. Birds weren't supposed to be underground, they weren't meant to be in the dark, alone and ruffled in a (literal) snake's den.

"What's wrong with your wing?" Percy asked, noticing for the first time how awkwardly one of the bird's wings lay.

It was curled into the bird's body, the splendor of the golden feathers muffled by the dirt and darkness, but it didn't fold in correctly along the bird's side. Like it was broken.

The bird puffed out its chest, eyes flickering around the space once more. Looking for an exit, the dawning realization hit Percy as the bird hauntingly replied, "Nothing's wrong with my wing."

"Right," Percy said doubtfully, "I'm sure it's supposed to bend that way. Here, let me look."

The bird held itself stiffly as Percy walked around its side. He set his bag aside and gently used it to prop up the match before scrambling up to the bird's wing. It was pretty, even in the gloom of the tunnel and beneath a coat of dirt and, ugh, was that blood?

"It's broken," Percy murmured.

"Of course it's broken," the bird crossly grumbled. "The bone's not supposed to stick out you know."

"Quit being a jerk," Percy said dismissively, patting the bird on the head.

"Hey!"

"I think, if I run back to get supplies, I could you know," Percy made a motion with his hands, "move the bone back into place so it can heal properly."

The bird stiffened. "No."

"Or you could let it heal wrong and never fly again," Percy casually agreed.

The bird was silent for a moment.

"You think you can fix it?"

"Well," Percy scratched his head, taking a step back. "I don't really know. It's not like I have wings. But ah, it needs to be set right? And between you and me, and looking at your non-broken wing, we can rig something up that'll work."

"Or I'll never fly again . . . " the bird looked heartbroken, his young, golden face falling.

"We'll fix it," Percy said firmly. "Stay here I'll be back."

"Oh yes, because I planned on taking a stroll!" The bird shouted after him.

The trip back to his room was long and arduous, but Percy ignored his sneezing and aching chest. He fell to his knees in his bedroom, poking and prodding around to find anything that could be useful. He stuffed it all into his food bag the best he could (some stuff stuck out) before racing back.

Well.

Okay, before making his slow, arduous way back because he still had to stop and cough, or sneeze, or just catch his breath.

The point was he eventually made it back.

"Okay this is what I found," Percy said, turning his bag upside down and giving it a good shake.

"Is that . . . is that food?" The bird asked, his voice slightly strangled.

"Oh yeah, roots and berries and whatever," Percy said, watching as a plump berry rolled around on the floor. "But I found—" he frowned "—wait, hey, when's the last time you ate?"

"It's been a while," the bird rasped, eyes keenly fixed on the berry.

"Right, the whole, trapped underground thing," Percy reminded himself, bending over to scope up a handful of runaway berries. "Here."

He set the handful before the bird before lurching back to rock on his heels as he waited. The bird hesitated, which was impressive. If Percy'd been stuck in a cave with no access to food, he'd make a spectacle of himself scarfing the berries down. Eventually, the bird did bow his head to peck at the food, swallowing them up so fast he made little choking noises and Percy was concerned for a moment he might have to intervene. But the bird swallowed the berries down and no drastic action was needed. Which was good. Percy didn't know what drastic action he might have taken, besides flaying around uselessly.

"Good?" Percy asked.

The bird pecked a little at the dirt, nosing around for more berries and looking quite sad to find none.

"Sorry, that's all I had," Percy said, scratching the back of his head.

"That's okay, thank you," the bird earnestly replied, turning bright blue eyes to the little boy. He looked so grateful that Percy awkwardly looked away.

"Riiight. Well. I'm Percy, by the way," Percy introduced, figuring that was a thing he ought to do.

"Jason, at your service," the bird regally replied, bowing his head.

"That's like the most normal name I've heard this entire trip," Percy said, pleased as he started gathering their make-shift medical materials.

"Good?" The bird sounded confused.

"Yeah, good," Percy confirmed. "Now, how do we do this Jason?"

Between the two of them, they managed to work up a wiry apparatus around the golden, broken wing. Jason stoically took every accidental bump and blunder and only kind of make a cry like a dying banshee when Percy moved the bones back into place.

"Sorry," Percy winced, stumbling back and falling right to the floor in an undignified heap. He rightened himself so he sat cross-legged before the bird. "Better?"

Jason flexed his body, wiggling around the best he could in the cramped space.

"Yes," he said, sounding surprised.

"Good, great," Percy muttered, letting himself fall back so he could splay out on the ground.

"Go team," he added with a little wave of his hand, someone nullified by the coughing the threatened to overwhelm him.

"You're sick," the bird astutely noticed.

"I'm dying," Percy dramatically bemoaned. His stomach gave a little growl and he winced to himself, remembering that Jason ate his supper. Well, the bird _did_ need it more than he did.

"You're fine." Jason was unsympathetic. Maybe Percy shouldn't have given him the berries. "But maybe you should sleep."

"That sounds like a good idea," Percy agreed but made no effort to move.

"What are you even doing down here?" Jason asked and Percy squirmed around enough so he could see the bird's confused face.

"I was kidnapped, _again!"_ Percy exclaimed. "Animals keep kidnapping me! I was just minding my own business at home, I accidently fell out of the window again, when this big ugly toad decided to kidnap me! And she wanted me to _marry_ one of her children, can you believe that? But a butterfly saved me, only to get caught in a spider's web—"

"You are quite small—"

"Shut up Jason, I'm perfect sized."

"Whatever helps you sleep at night."

"Do you want me to leave?" Percy demanded loudly, throwing his hands into the air.

He glared at Jason, who ducked his beak down into his good wing to muffle his snickering.

"No, no, please tell me what happened with the spider."

"Jerk," Percy scoffed but settled back down to finish his tale. "The spider. Right. Well, the spider was crazier than the frogs and then _she_ decided to marry me, which is just stupid because I'm obviously not a frog or a spider. But she got mad at me when I cut a fly loose so she decided to eat me. I escaped, only to fall into this giant river—"

"It was probably only giant to you—"

"Jason, I swear, I will come over there and wrapped your beak shut."

"The river?"

"I fell into the river and woke up here."

Percy folded his arms over his stomach. Jason's head cocked to the side, watching him curiously. Percy rose an eyebrow.

"And then what?" Jason prodded.

"And then I found you, duh."

"That can't be the end of it," Jason protested.

"Kinda is."

"But? I don't understand, it doesn't make any sense."

"None whatsoever," Percy gravely agreed. "But that's my life for you."

"There's got to be more to it than _that_!" Jason objected.

"I got sick?" Percy put forth with a shrug, scratching his nose.

"But—but," Jason tweeted, ruffling his feathers. "Why is the snake keeping you here?"

"She's crazier than even the spider," Percy grumbled, crossing his arms. "She keeps saying I'll be useful but never elaborates."

Jason was silent.

"Do snakes . . ." he hesitated, then whispered urgently, " _eat boys?"_

"No," Percy scoffed, rolling his eyes. Honestly what silly bird.

"Are you sure?" Jason pressed anxiously. "Maybe she's fattening you up."

"I've been here a while and I've only gotten thinner," Percy mused. "Besides, I'm a pain. Too annoying to be kept around, she'd already have eaten me."

Jason mulled this over. "Then what does she want?"

"No idea."

They sat in silence for a while then, Percy half dozing.

"It will take a couple suns for my wings to heal."

"M'kay," Percy said sleepily, nodding. "Can you fly me home when you're all better? Promise I'll keep sharing my food with you."

"Thank you," Jason said, sounding surprised. "That's . . . thanks, Percy. I'd be honored to fly you home."

"No problem." Percy's nose wrinkled. "Do you know a way out of here, though? 'Cause I don't."

"I burrowed into the ground to keep warm," Jason explained, "and accidently burrowed right into this den."

"So we can just go up?" Percy asked eagerly, the excitement enough to rouse him upright.

"When it's warm enough," Jason warned. "It's much too cold now."

Percy's face must have betrayed his horror because Jason looked uncomfortable.

"Oh Mom'll be sick from worry," Percy moaned, burying his face in his hands.

"You still live in the nest?"

"Boys are different than birds," Percy muttered into his dirty hands. "We stay with our moms forever."

"Oh." Pause. "I'm sorry. I'm sure she'll be okay until you get back."

"Yeah, yeah," Percy sighed, rubbing his temple. He lifted his head to look around the tunnel. The match barely flickered with life, the space nearly dark.

"I better head back," Percy said sadly. "Before Echidna becomes suspicious and comes looking for me. Wouldn't want her to find you."

"Are you sure?" Jason asked, anxious once more, his good wing flapping nervously. "Maybe you should stay here."

"Nah, I need to go back," Percy dismissed, brushing his pants off as he came to his feet. "The crazy snake will probably come looking for me. Can't have her finding you. Besides, where else would I get food?"

"She _won't_ eat you?"

"Snakes don't eat boys," Percy said confidently. "I probably won't be able to come back until tomorrow, will you be okay?"

"I've been down here by myself until now, I think I'll be okay for one night," the bird dryly replied.

"Right . . . I'll bring more food tomorrow."

And with that, Percy made his way back to his room, considerably happier.

Thus passed Percy's days in the dark burrows of Echidna's den. His breath came back with time, as did his strength. The hall of rooms remained empty but Echidna grew more impatient every day (or, however one tells time under the earth). As time stretched on, as it's wont to do, she visited the little boy less and less. She would leave him food for a couple days before disappearing to who only knows where, and Percy wouldn't see her for some time. He couldn't say he particularly minded.

Besides, he had Jason for company.

"Echidna keeps saying her kids are coming home," Percy told Jason one day as they munched on their dinner. "But snakes don't come back to their moms do they?"

"I don't know," Jason admitted, sounding disturbed. He ruffled his feathers. "I don't want to be here if they do, though—and I don't want _you_ here either. I still don't know what that crazy snake wants with you."

"Your wing's all healed up," Percy pointed out helpfully. "We just have to wait for spring."

"It should be here soon," Jason said, as though birds knew this kind of things. Which. They might. Percy didn't know much about birds.

"I'll leave these here," Percy said, pushing the last few berries towards the bird. "Echidna will probably check on me today, she hasn't in a while. I should get back. I'll see you later okay?"

"Okay, don't do anything stupid."

"You wound me," Percy laughed, rolling his eyes. "See you later Jace."

He took his time back to his room, his feet well acquainted with the way by now.

"Where have you been?"

"Good—" morning? night? "—day to you too Echidna," Percy cheerfully greeted.

The snake hissed in irritation. Then she paused, forked tongue flickering out.

"You smell . . . strange."

"I was bouncing on the bed, feathers went everywhere," Percy said with a straight face.

Echidna let it go, uninterested. "The time has come," she began ominously, "my children are returning. Get cleaned up."

"Wait, they're actually coming?" Percy asked, not quite believing it.

"Yes," Echidna hissed, eyes narrowing. "Wash up and put clean clothes on. Go, now. I've set an outfit out, use that one."

"Okay, okay," Percy complained as the snake pushed her head against his back, propelling him forward.

He stumbled inside his room, looking over his shoulder in confusion. Echidna drew herself up, her long body half off the ground, effectively blocking the doorway. Percy sighed, then resigned himself to following the deranged snake's instructions. He washed his face, then his arms and neck at the snake's insistence. The clothes Echidna laid out were fine, silky to the touch. Percy's eyebrows rose in surprise as he picked them up.

"There, very pretty," Echidna praised when he was finished.

"I'm not pretty," Percy muttered scornfully under his breath. He opened his mouth to complain more, loudly this time, when suddenly the ground shook.

"Ah, they're here!" Echidna cried in excitement.

"Wait, they are?" Percy repeated in alarm.

He could hear a low murmur of voices, growing louder every second. Percy's eyes widened in horror. Her children were _real_ and they were actually coming. The crazy snake wasn't so crazy after all.

 _Jason_.

"Come, come," Echidna demanded, slithering towards the sound.

Percy stood frozen in his spot. If they were snakes, and lots of them, then they were sure to find Jason. Snakes ate birds. Percy couldn't let them find Jason. Before Echidna could turn around, Percy burst into a sprint, rushing passed the startled snake.

"Jason! Jason!" Percy cried, grasping for breath as he ran. "They're here! Her children, they're real and they're here. You—you need to go. Go!"

The bird looked ruffled, rousing himself from sleep as Percy burst into his little hideaway.

"What—?"

"We need to go!" Percy shouted, gasping. "Snakes! Her children!"

Jason's eyes widened.

"Oh God," he said, snapping into action.

He uncurled his golden wings and began to beat on the roof of the passage, at the weakened spot he burrowed through all those weeks ago.

"Hurry, hurry!" Percy urged, covering his head as dirt came raining down.

Jason pecked furiously, dirt falling everywhere.

"Why you little brat, running away like that you get back here—"

Percy whirled in horror as Echidna slithered into the space. The snake froze, her beady eyes locking onto Jason in shock. Then she lurched forward.

"No!" Percy cried, throwing himself between the enraged snake and his friend.

"Go!" Percy shouted back to Jason as Echidna's tale wrapped around him. "Jason go!"

The serpent coiled around Percy, tight but not suffocating as the little boy struggled. He could just see the golden feathers of his friend . . . and the brilliant light of the sun breaking through the hole in the burrow. Jason had reached the surface. The bird himself flapped uncertainly in the freshly exposed air before his face morphed into determination—and he dove forward.

"Jason—" Percy weakly objected as Echidna gave a threatening hiss, snapping forward with extended jaws.

Percy's blood pounded in his ears as the snake's teeth caught Jason skin, bright red beading and rolling down sleek feathers.

"Your wing, Jason—" Percy cried in alarm, realizing Echidna grazed his newly healed wing.

The passage was too narrow for Jason to spread his wings and he hobbled awkwardly, ducking as Echidna struck again.

"Jason you're too big for the tunnel, just go!" Percy called, squirming desperately in Echidna's grip. "You can't—Jason!"

Echidna caught him again her teeth sinking into his body this time.

"No, let him go!" Percy shouted, kicking out at his captor.

It did him no good so, desperate, seeing the pain in Jason's eyes, Percy twisted around to sink his own teeth into the serpent. Echidna gasped in surprise her jaws unhinging enough to let Jason break free. Jason took advantage of Echidna's surprise to wiggle his way through the hole in the ceiling. He flapped his great wings, casting golden rays onto the struggling pair below.

"Go!" Percy repeated, which was all he got out before Echidna's tail wrapped firmly around his mouth and she began to drag him away from the opening.

"Percy!" Jason cried.

Percy vainly struggled but Echidna dragged him back into the dark. _Go, go, go,_ Percy silently bid his friend.

"Ack! I cannot believe you were keeping a pet bird," Echidna muttered in disgust. "And don't you dare bite me again little one or I shall swallow you whole. Look, you're gone and ruined your clothes. I swear. Stop squirming." The reprimand came severely. "Or I shall break your arms."

Broken arms would be detrimental to escape so Percy forced himself to fall slack, letting Echidna drag him along.

"My children," Echidna hissed as they slithered along. "My darling, darling children, I can hear them."

Percy could too, even with the snake's tail half-obscuring his ears. The noise shook the very tunnel, dirt falling down onto the pair. Percy resisted the urge to squirm. Just how many kids did Echidna have?

Echidna dragged him into a wide, open room. Without being told, Percy knew it was the center of Echidna's lair. Six or seven different tunnels opened into it and the room itself was large and circular. Echidna dragged him into the center of the room, where the ground elevated on a little hump. The thundering of noise grew louder and louder until Percy's _teeth_ shook with the force of it.

Then they came, pouring into the room like a flood breaking forth a dam.

Oh dam! _They weren't snakes._

Percy could only stare as they congregated around their mother, who proudly purred with contentment. But . . . but? They _weren't_ snakes.

They . . . well. Percy didn't know what exactly they _were_. No two looked alike but each was as hideous as the last. One of them almost looked like a snake, only it had like twelve heads were only one should be. Another had a strange cat for a head, only the cat had a ring of fur around it. Behind the head was a hooved, shaggy center that eventually ended in a snake's tail. Things only got weirder from there. Percy turned gaping eyes on Echidna, who couldn't look prouder.

"My children!" Echidna addressed and the room fell silent. "I hope this year has found you well. Mother has missed you dearly. Before we feast and partake in revelry, let us begin with the annual marital ceremony!"

 _Annual marital ceremony?_ Percy though in confusion. _What the heck did that mean?_

"Those who are unmarried step forth."

The creatures shuffled around, reordering themselves to their mother's command. Percy wrinkled his nose, an unsettled and gross idea growing in his mind. Oh no, she wasn't going to marry her kids off to one another, was she?!

Echidna thrust him forward, finally releasing him. Percy stumbled a little, managing to catch himself before he crashed into the twelve-headed creature.

"This calls itself Percy. It's hard to teach, a little stupid, but very, very pretty. Who wants to marry it?"

Wait, what? Oh no. That was _worse_ , why couldn't they be incestual crazy beasts?

"Marriage?" Percy sputtered. "What! No! I don't want to get married! I'm thirteen—I just want to go home!"

His cries were lost. Echidna's demon children talked over themselves, hundreds of horrid eyes all fixed on him.

"Step up, don't be shy," Echidna called.

The twelve-headed one stepped forward and Percy thought that was it. This was the end, bye-bye, no more Percy—when the cat headed one snarled and contested. Percy barely had the time to step back before the fight broke out. In his hurry, he fell flat on his back, scuttling backwards like a crab.

"Now, now Chimera, Hydra stepped forward first," Echidna said fondly.

Nobody seemed to heed her words. A third child—Percy didn't even know how to describe this one—joined the fray. Echidna slithered forward, trying to speak over all the shouting. Percy took advantage of the chaos—he was _not_ going to marry anybody. He raced towards the tunnel all of the children came through, pumping his legs as hard as he could and shoving his way clear. He was maybe a good three strides down the tunnel when Echidna noticed.

"Stop it! Fetch Percy!"

Uh no, Percy thought as he ran faster. The tunnel wasn't very long; he could see light up ahead. A moment later, he burst forth from Echidna's laid . . . and into the light. The sight took his breath away. It was spring, which meant Jason would be okay, but more pressingly to the kidnapped little child was the warmth of the sun, the brightness of the sky, the freshness of the air—

"There it is!"

Which was promptly ruined as Echidna's monster children spilled forth from the bowels of the earth. Percy decided to appreciate nature some other time.

"Leave me alone!" He cried, rushing forward once more.

It felt depressingly futile. He was so small and the monsters so fierce but he had to try. He needed to get home to his mom, maybe he could – gold. There was a flash of beautiful, blinding gold then Percy's feet were off the ground.

"Ah! Let me go!" Percy shouted, kicking the air as his foe lifted him higher.

"It's me, Percy, stop squirming."

Percy froze, craning his neck up. "Jason?"

Sure enough, the talons that gripped him tight belonged to none other than his little bird friend. Jason held Percy fast as they flew higher and higher, pumping his great wings in powerful arches through the crystal spring air. Percy laughed in delight, looking down at the growing dark mass that was Echidna's children. The Great Mother herself was at the center, holding her thin, evil body off the ground, forked tongue flickering in displeasure as she watched him fly away to freedom.

"Bye Echidna!" He called jovially, grinning broadly. "Can't say the stay was a pleasure, but thanks for saving my life! I hope to never, ever see you again!"

And then the little boy laughed. He laughed and laughed and laughed, long after Jason gently landed on a tall, green tree. When Percy finally calmed, his laughter breaking into smiles and pleased humming, Jason was grooming his wings and patiently waiting.

"Thanks, Jason," Percy said, reaching out to nudge the bird with his toes.

"That's what friends do," Jason evenly replied. "Besides, you've saved me more times that I can count."

"Hm, you're right," Percy mused, "so really, you _still_ owe me."

Jason nipped Percy's shoulder. It didn't hurt but Percy pretended it did, complaining and shoving the golden nuisance away.

"Jerk," Percy scoffed but he was grinning.

He could go _home_ now, he could finally go _home_. He opened his mouth to giddily vocalize his excitement when Jason gave a soft gasp.

"Percy, the flowers—look!"

Percy looked.

There were great pink blossoms all over the tree and, as they watched, their gentle petals unfurrowed to reveal little Percy-sized people. As the pair watched in surprise, little people climbed out of their nesting places, calling to each other in lifting tones and laughing. They, why, they looked just like Percy! Well. _Almost_ just like Percy. Each of the tiny persons fluttering about on the tree had a pair of fine wings on their backs, not unlike Psyche's. The flower closest to them opened and a little Percy-sized, Percy-aged girl climbed out. Her face was tan and serene, golden curls framing an intelligent face where wise gray eyes could be found. Jason gasped again.

"Percy!" He hissed. "Percy look! Look how pretty she is! She's just like you."

"Yeah" Percy agreed. "Except for the wings you know." He paused, scratching his wingless shoulder. "Can you take me home now?"

"You should go talk to her."

"Why? Is _she_ going to take me home faster than you?"

If birds could frown, Jason would be frowning.

"But she's _like_ you."

"Psh, please," Percy scoffed. "I'm one of a kind. Now come on bird brain, take me home. My mom's been waiting long enough."

Jason sighed, as though Percy were ridiculous or pained him or something. But his friend obliged (he was an honorable bird you know, and he had promised to take the little strange child home). Jason leaned down so Percy could climb abroad, rather like a normal sized child on a horse.

"Are you sure—?"

"Take me home Jason," Percy said, laughing. "It's time to go home."

Jason argued no more. He spread his great wings and took to the sky. Percy let out a whoop of joy, throwing his head back—but did not _look_ back—as they soared towards the golden horizon, finally heading home.

* * *

 **A/n** **This may have been an even longer wait than the one at the end of the Snow Queen for which I'm not sorry. NaNo happened, then finals, then Christmas, then some personal stuff and writing just wasn't a priority. But I saved it and here we are. I took a leaf out of Riordan's book and didn't include the reunion (yes, I'm still bitter). I also fixed Anderon's ending because having Thumbelina refuse to marry anyone until the last like paragraph when she marries this fairy dude she just met was lame.**

 **It was good to return to this collection. There's something really therapeutic about writing fairytales.** **Stayed tuned for the next fairytale, which hopefully will come out soon and won't have a giant gap between chapters.** **No promises but I'll do what I can. Love you all and thank you for sticking around. Be safe, yeah?**

 **Let me know what you think and I hope you enjoyed ~***


	24. Prunella: Unforgettable

~ * Prunella ~ *

* * *

Unforgettable

* * *

Once upon a time, there was a young stableman whose beauty was beyond description. Even if all the languages that ever graced the tongues of man, in the now, the then, and the yet to be, were pooled together, sufficient enough words could not be found to give him any justice. If one were to try, however, they might say he was more beautiful than all of Elysium, with twice the splendor that did launch a thousand ships, one to whom even Aphrodite would pass the golden apple. The youth, uncorrupted by his Adonis beauty, had in him a goodness like no other; his golden heart was worth thrice all the hoarded coinage that towered in cold mountains beneath the king's royal feet.

Likened treasure could not be found in any realm of existence. But, alas, where ever good things are to be found, jealousy is never far behind. The good youth walked home that night with an empty stomach and a light head, for the young princes of the castle were so very much jealous of him, and weary his shoulders, for they did so love to burden him in their envy. Perseus was his name, which was altogether far too grand a name for a mere stableman such as himself, quoth the princes, so Percy he was called. Not that Percy minded a great deal, or at all really, because Percy was shorter and he did loath to sound like the grand princes who looked down their noses at him.

As it were, Percy was very hungry that night, his body weary from a long day at work and the moon had long since rose to her height.

Now perhaps you shall blame him for his thoughtlessness or turn up your nose without so much as a 'serves him right' for his lack of forethought, but perhaps you've never been hungry before. Not the kind of hungry that rumbles and reminds you that lunch was light and mother already invited you twice to sup, but true hunger. The kind that gnawed at your stomach and sang in every bone of your worn, weak body until everything ached and you couldn't quite think straight because it consumed you so. If you did, you would hardly blame the unlucky stableman.

This was the hunger Percy felt as he wandered along the darkened trail back to his cold, unlit quarters. And so when he passed under a tree, his head brushing against the low lying branches, and when the fruit fell, quite nicely and conveniently, right into his hands, he ate it.

Thus begins our tale . . .

It was the wind Percy noticed first, the sharpness of it cutting to his very bones and freezing the breath in his throat. The ground beneath his feet, grass overgrown and dirt soft, became hard until his heels clicked against cracked rock. The air grew cold and stale. The very world itself seemed to change, a gloom settling over his body like a physical weight. The fruit fell from his hands in shock, cracking against the floor, red seeds spilling forth in an almost grotesque display.

He was inside somewhere. Which didn't make any sense because he was just _outside_ , in a very particular place that clearly was not _here_. The walls that stretched around him were barren and dark, a single torch flickering across the way, hot oil drip, dripping onto the equally barren floor.

What on earth?!

Percy blinked—and realized a man stood half in the shadows. Percy only got half a second to take in his features, not enough to get a decent appraisal but enough to distinguish the equally surprised look on his face. The man's mouth fell open in a perfect 'o', eyes wide.

"Hey," Percy started to say, taking a step forward.

He didn't get to say any more for just then an evil cackle filled the air. Percy's head whipped towards the sound, brow furrowed. The wind itself seemed to carry the terrible laughter. His head snapped back towards the shadow, but the man was gone.

"What fool?" The coldly cruel voice cackled, "What utter fool picked of my tree and ate of my fruit?"

"Uh—" was Percy's intelligent reply as the wind whipped his hair and clothes about, a dark haze swirling menacingly before him.

Out of the whirling mess, a figure emerged. It was woman-shaped but even before her grinning face solidified, Percy knew it was no woman—and that he was in _big_ trouble. As she stepped forth, leaving the swirling wind behind, Percy had the unsettled feeling that, for a moment, he stared at the face of his dead mother, then the father he never knew, then the little boy who fell ill last summer, the woman who the princes tortured to insanity . . . .

He blinked, hard, and they vanished. He almost wished he hadn't for the image behind was infinitely worse; the woman appeared like two unlike halves seamlessly sewed together. The right side of her body was as sickly white as bone, as if the skin were entirely drained of blood. The left side was blacker than night, hardened and stretched over her features like leather. A golden dress hung mockingly over her frame, as if its sparkling slender could distract from the wrongness of her split form.

Percy hesitantly rose his eyes to meet hers and immediately regretted it; where eyes should have been only gaping, empty holes could be found. Percy couldn't help recoiling from the ghastly sight.

"Yikes," he grimaced. Then, realizing that was probably a good way to get himself killed, quickly amended, "ah, I mean. I didn't know that was your tree. Totally wouldn't have eaten the fruit if I had, I swear. My bad, I am so sorry. Won't ever happen again."

"I daresay not," the demon hissed, stalking closer. "You shall never leave my domain again, oh foolish one, much less take once more that which does not belong to you."

"Come on, I didn't know it was a special tree!" Percy exclaimed, scrambling backwards to avoid the advancing demon. "It was an honest mistake. What do you mean _never leave again?"_

"I mean you will never. Leave. Again." The demon grinned widely, the image terrifying with her gaping, eyeless sockets. "Whoever eats from my tree is forever bound to my service and you, oh foolish one—" she reached out, the back of her black, withered hand caressing his cheek "—ate three seeds."

"Oh you've got to be kidding me," Percy whispered, his back against the wall. "Um, look I didn't know those were the rules and I was just really, really hungry. And I'm really really sorry—"

The demon's head turned, clicking her tongue disapprovingly. "No, you're not."

"Okay, I'm not sorry I ate them, I was _starving,_ but I am sorry that they were precious and I swear I've learned my lesson, cross my heart." He mimicked crossing his heart and tried on his best-winning smile, the one that his mother used to say could charm the socks off a snake. The demon didn't look impressed. Then again, he was seven when his mother passed . . . perhaps he lost that charming edge years ago.

Percy let his shoulders slump as he tried to put on his best-kicked puppy face. "C'mon, I didn't know, that's not fair. That's like, false advertising or something. Couldn't you make an exception? Just this once? I _swear_ it'll never happen again."

The demon seemed to think, her lips twisting. Which was super weird by the way, with one side all pale and bloodless and the other withered and blackened. He wanted her to stop actually, it was messing with his head.

"Perhaps," the demon dramatically sighed. She narrowed her—well not her _eyes_ because she didn't _have_ eyes but the terrifying gaping holes where her eyes _should_ have been narrowed. "I will give you a chance."

Percy gave a little mental shout of joy, automatically grinning, "Thanks—"

" _So_ if you complete three tasks for me, I'll let you go free."

"Just complete three tasks?" Percy repeated. That didn't sound so bad. After all, it could hardly be worse than anything the vile princes threw at him. He worked from sunrise to sunset at the royal palace, cleaning the stables and chasing down horses, being trampled on and whipped when he was 'too slow'. If he could survive the hell that was his living life, surely he could ace any unliving tasks. "No problem, you got it."

The demon smirked and, for a moment, Percy's confidence almost wavered.

"As you wish it. But if you fail, you shall serve the rest of your life here in my domain, obeying my every command and never again may you ask to rejoin the living world. Understood?"

"Got it," Percy confidently replied, giving himself a shake as if he could physically throw off his uncertainties. "What's the first task?"

"So eager to be proven wrong," the demon hissed joyfully.

"Psh, or to prove _you_ wrong," Percy rebutted as the demon reached her withered hand over her shoulder, blackened fingers dipping into the swirling darkness behind her.

"Fill this bucket with water from the river," the demon commanded and from the gloom she pulled a rather benign and ordinary water pail.

She gracefully gave the bucket a toss and it arched soundlessly through the air. Percy had to ungracefully dart forward to catch it, wincing as the hard metal unforgivingly banged against his arms, the handle clanging noisily against the side. The demon raised an unimpressed eyebrow. Percy fought the urge to stick his tongue out, knowing it was childish and probably suicidal. So she got points for style, he was still gonna win this. He had to; he had desperation and the innate longing for freedom on his side. Also pure, mule-like stubbornness. That had to count for something, right?

"Best luck, child of the light," she hissed, the sound snakelike and inhuman as she withdrew into her swirling cloud of darkness, the mass curling around her, obscuring her form until all he could see was the wicked smile. Then that too faded into the darkness.

"That was . . . unnecessarily dramatic," Percy muttered as the darkness disbursed into the stagnant air.

 _Gods, what a mess_ , Percy thought, swinging the bucket at his side as he craned his head, looking around the giant, empty hall. All because he ate three stupid little seeds. Because of course, this was his life after all, why did he expect anything else?

"What river and how do I get to it?" Percy wondered aloud, kicking himself for not asking. That seemed like pretty vital information.

Dammit.

"Alright, alright," he muttered, walking forward.

The hall was large and for a terrifying couple of minutes, he thought there was no way out—wouldn't that be a killer, _fill my bucket from a river when you can't escape my hall ha,_ but no, there it was: an opening. If he expected fresh air or sun-kissed warmth, he was sorely disappointed. The air was just as motionless and stagnant here as it was inside. The gloom that curled around his ankles was the same and, tilting his head towards the heavens, his stomach twisted. There was no heaven—or at least, one he was familiar with. The world stretched on over his head, an endless abyss of darkness with no sun, no light, no cloud or frankly no anything at all.

 _Freaky_ , Percy thought, shuddering lightly and forcing his eyes back to the ground. A dense fog of sorts clung to the ground. Vague tree like shapes could be seen looming in the far distance, void of leaves or anything green, but before him stretched on a field of long stemmed grass. Figures milled around in the field, slowly, meaningless.

"Okay," Percy muttered beneath his breath. No big deal, he had this. _Focus, find a river_ , he reminded himself as he determinedly started off across the field.

"Hey, excuse me," Percy called to the nearest meandering figure.

The figure didn't turn, their steps faltering only the slightest bit as they leaned down, fingers brushing against the tall grass.

"I don't mean to bother you," he tried again, coming over to the stranger's side. "I just need to know—hey, buddy, I'm talking to you—" he said in irritation as the figure continued to ignore him.

"Hey, I just need you to point me—" Percy grabbed the guy's shoulder and forced the figure to turn. He immediately regretted it.

His fingers fell right through the figure as though it were nothing more than the fog that swirled around his ankles and the phantom finally turned ghostly, all-seeing eyes on the shocked stableman.

"Shit," Percy gasped, almost dropping his bucket as he stumbled back. The ghost made a terrible, pained moan, staring right through Percy.

"Ah, nevermind, sorry," he gasped, hastily catching the bucket and taking two more steps backward, just in case.

The ghost already lost interest in him, dragging itself forward, eyes staring at nothing. Percy watched it go with a horrified fascination. Had this figure once been a real person? Percy sometimes heard stories about what happens to people after their death, usually something about judgment and what ring in Hades they would be doomed to spend all of eternity in. Was this one of those places? Or was this poor faded relic of life one of the demon's victims? Was that Percy fate if he failed?

Percy shook his head. It didn't matter, he told himself firmly, because he wasn't going to fail. _Focus_ , he sharply reminded himself. _Find the river_. Percy determinedly trudged through the field, the bucket tucked securely under his arm as he forged onward. The ghosts, or whatever they were, paid him no mind, milling around and looking woefully into the distance, giving the occasional wail of despair. Percy figured that was appropriate, given their circumstances.

He wasn't sure what direction he trudged in (the lack of sun and stars left him utterly disorientated) but he determinedly marched on. His eyes flickered to the left, were the creepy barren trees stretched their black branches. Well, if at all possible he would like to avoid the creepy forest thank you very much, hopefully the river was this way. The grass grew longer and longer the further he tread, their long, dry stalks scratching at the thin, worn threads of his pants until their height grew too great and they began to droop, bending over and folding in on themselves. The ghost-figures grew fewer and fewer until they disappeared entirely, leaving Percy utterly alone.

"S'okay, just a creepy old field and some mostly dead grass," Percy muttered to himself, shaking his head.

Then the grass, dry and sad, began to wane, the patches becoming thin then sparse. Percy watched as the grass pulled back, revealing the coal black soil underneath, which plumed and stirred with every step he took. Percy watched the progression, one step followed by a little plume of black dust mingling with the fog around his ankles, idly contemplating whether he should turn around and head in the other direction when he heard it: the trickle of running water.

" _Yes,_ the river," Percy cheered, grinning broadly.

The sound rejuvenated him and Percy eagerly rushed forward, leaving the edge of the overgrown field behind as he raced on. The river seemed a thin slit on the horizon but with each excited bound Percy made, it doubled in size until he came to the banks of a substantial river, easily several leagues in width. The water flowed smoothly, almost serenely. The water shimmered despite the lack of sunlight, its color a clear, pleasant blue. It was an outstandingly beautiful and tranquil sight in this hellish landscape; it took Percy's breath away and he stared, unblinkingly.

Uncertainly, Percy tilted his head to the side, looking up and down the tranquil bank of the beautiful river. It wasn't a rapids, the water flowed smoothly; the water didn't appear toxic, the spray smelled fresh; there were no sharp rocks or cliffs to trap him.

Percy was stumped.

"What's so hard about drawing water from here?" He wondered, snorting as he stepped forward with the bucket.

With his feet planted firmly (just in case something jumped out and tried to drown him), Percy leaned over, grasping the bucket firmly (again, just in case the river really _was_ moving fast but he couldn't tell or if something tried to grab the _bucket_ ) and dipped it into the water.

"Ah, cold," Percy complained as the water splashed against his hand.

Percy blinked.

He was . . . staring at the sky.

Only, no. That wasn't right because where was the sun?

Well. He was on his back, that's for certain, and he was staring up ahead _soo_ maybe it was night?

Nope, where was the moon?

 _New moon?_ His mind helpfully suggested. Ah, yes that must be it, it was a new moon so there wouldn't be a moon just a sky full of stars.

Wait. Where were the stars?

Percy's brow puckered, his lips turning down.

"This would be a lot easier to figure out if you weren't looming over me and blocking my view!" he complained loudly to the man currently looming over him and blocking his view.

Wait. That wasn't normal. That wasn't . . . did he know this guy?

"Do I know you?" Percy demanded, squinting at the guy.

"What's your name?" the guy asked urgently, eyes wide as he continued to loom over Percy.

He was getting closer actually, his face drawing nearer and nearer. Percy decided he'd never seen this man before in his life and promptly shoved him away, pushing himself into a sitting positon. The man stumbled, grunting a little but seemed mostly unconcerned as he lurched right back into Percy's personal space.

"Name," he demanded, peering into Percy's eyes like he was sick or something.

"Stop that," Percy said irritably, trying to swat the man away. "My name is Percy, not that it matters much to you."

"Good," the man looked relieved and he stopped examining Percy's eyes, plopping down in the dirt across from the irritated man instead.

"Alright, what's going on here, why don't I—?" Percy demanded, squinting at the strange man. "Wait—you're the guy from the hall earlier!"

The man's ears turned slightly pink. Percy narrowed his eyes, scrutinizing the man before him. Under consideration, Percy realized his companion actually looked to be around his age, if not even a little younger. His hair was dark, skin olive toned yet oddly pale, and his cheek bones sharp enough to cut rock. Bags hung under dark eyes, a leather jacket and dark pants donned that almost hid a near skeletal frame. Near skeletal, because even with his shoulders hunched the way they currently were, Percy got the odd impression this guy was no light weight. He fidgeted uncomfortably under Percy's scrutiny, twisting a skeleton ring on his fingers.

 _Weird,_ Percy decided, but significantly less creepy than the demon not-woman.

"You got a name?" Percy demanded when the guy fidgeting with his ring and said nothing.

The guy cleared his throat. "Nico," he said, his voice low, "at your service."

His dark eyes flickered up, bangs half obscuring them. It was . . . almost endearing actually, made Percy kind of want to pat the guy on the head and tell him everything was going to be alright. Percy shook his head to dispel his nonsensical thoughts. The motion drew his attention to the scene behind the strange guy—Nico—at the river and the bucket laying on its side.

"The river!" Percy recalled, launching to his feet. "Ha, I found it."

"Yeah, but hey wait," Nico said, scrambling to his feet as well as Percy took two quick strides forward to snatch the bucket up.

"Uh-uh, buddy," Percy said happily, snatching the bucket up, "I do _not_ plan on being stuck here forever so if you don't mind—"

" _No wait, don't—"_

He was on the ground. Sitting though, with his legs kind of sprawled out as though he'd fallen after being toss back by some great force. A bucket lay at his side. He blinked at it, then at the man cursing in front of him, pulling at his hair.

"Hey dude, you okay?" Percy asked as the guy cursed in a language Percy'd never heard before.

The man tugged at his hair so hard Percy was afraid he'd pull it out.

"How much did you touch, what did you—what's my name?"

"Man I don't know, why should I know your—Hey, wait," Percy snapped his fingers, "you're that guy from the hall!"

The guy groaned, slapping a hand over his eyes. Percy decided to ignore him, turning instead to frown at the bucket by his side.

"Why do I have a bucket?" Percy wondered out loud, plucking the thing up from its resting place on the ground. He brushed coal black dirt off the side, frowning. His mind turned sluggishly. He should . . . he should know _why,_ shouldn't he? He felt like he . . .

"You're trying to fill that bucket with water to accomplish the first task so you might return to the surface," the man said.

"Oh!" Percy said and his brain came back online. "Oh right!"

He jumped to his feet, but the guy seemed to expect that. He jumped in front of Percy, arms spread wide and looking pained.

"No! Don't touch the water!" he exclaimed.

Percy frowned at him, then peeked under the man's arms at the innocuous blue water behind him, then back up at the crazy guy's crazed face.

"Why not?" he asked, humoring him. Percy wasn't entirely sure why, but some part of him trusted this strange skeletal looking guy.

"The water _makes you forget_ ," the man said.

Percy blinked, remembering how he was just on the ground and how exasperated the man appeared. "This isn't the first time we've had this conversation is it?" he hedged.

The man's face twisted.

"Yeah, okay, my bad. Then . . . I'll just not touch the water," Percy said, quickly ducking under the man's arms.

"It's _designed_ so you'll touch the water—oh for Hades' sake—"

Percy was on the ground. A guy scowled at him, bent over Percy and using his own jacket to whisk away the water droplets on Percy's hands.

"I know you," Percy deduced.

The guy's eyes twitched.

"Nico," he said through clenched teeth.

"Nico! Buddy!" Percy remembered, grinning broadly.

Nico didn't look impressed. In fact, he looked about ten seconds away from throwing Percy into the river for good.

"Don't. Touch. The. Water."

"Okay fine," Percy huffed, crossing his arms after angrily reclaiming his hands. "Then how do you suppose I draw the water huh? Cause I got news for you pal, I am _not_ staying down here with that she-demon for the rest of eternity."

"If you keep up this stupidity, you won't even _remember_ the surface," Nico grumbled, crossing his own arms.

"Then what do you suggest I do, wise guy?"

Nico hesitated at that, his touch guy look faltering. Then his face steeled, and before Percy could react, Nico had torn the bucket out of his hands and stalked towards the walk.

"Wait, Nico, the water!" Percy called, panicked as he sprang forward to stop the man but Nico ignored him and _stepped into the water,_ bending to let the current run into the bucket. Before Percy could reach the edge of the bank, Nico spun around and held the now full bucket out to him.

"There," he grumbled, shoving the bucket into Percy's hands. "A full bucket. Now don't—careful!—don't spill any of it."

Percy held the bucket gingerly, holding it half a length from his body. "Oh. Ah. Thanks? How are you standing—?"

Nico shifted, his eyes flickering around as he shoved his hands inside his jacket. "Doesn't affect me."

"Neat," Percy said, impressed, "that must come in handy."

Nico lips twitched and he leveled Percy with a disbelieving, exasperated look, "It's not like there are often people in Melinoë's realm to need my help."

"Right," Percy said, chuckling to himself. "Well, thanks man. I appreciate it. Just, how times did I forget your name?"

"Three."

"Yikes, my bad." Pause. "Who's Melinoë?"

"The ruler of this realm." Nico's face was impassive. "She's the one who gave you the tasks."

"Oh."

They fell into step as they walked away from the river, Nico kind of hunching into himself like a weird turtle or something.

"You said people don't often need your help," Percy recalled. "Is that because people don't often get stuck down here or does the demon not-lady have an array of crazy tasks?"

Nico peered at Percy out of the corner of his eye. Percy made sure to walk nice and even, the water sloshing around inside the bucket but not in danger of splashing out.

"People like you don't often get stuck," he said after a pause.

Percy thought about that. "What do you mean people like me?"

Nico gave an awkward, one shoulder shrug. "I mean people like . . . you."

 _What an explanation_ that _was,_ Percy thought, opening his mouth to argue when Nico cut in.

"Just—nevermind. Don't spill any of the water."

"I haven't, I'm being very—" a wind suddenly picked up, startling the stagnant air into brief swirling currents, the field grew darker, and Nico disappeared.

Percy blinked stupidly at the place he had been moments before. What in the—?!

"Dude." The word broke free from Percy's slack jaw of its own accord as its speaker twisted around, searching for the missing man.

But Percy was alone, dry grass scraping against his mudded pants. The water sloshed around in the bucket as he twisted, Nico's parting words biting him in the ass as a droplet or two spilled over the top— _don't spill any of the water._ Whoops. The water fell harmlessly onto the barren field as Percy froze, tracking his package's precarious contents. The water sloshed around some more, but the innocuous liquid stayed within the harmless bounds of the bucket.

 _Phew._

"But _dude_ ," Percy complained out loud, careful not to twist around like a manic in search of Nico. "Give a guy some warning next time before you just, _poof._ I mean, who even does that?"

Nobody answered him. Percy began to walk again, holding his cargo carefully. He kept an eye out for his new strange friend but the only figures that emerged in his sight were the meandering ghost-things the closer he got to Melinoë's halls. Heading back in, he finally got the opportunity to survey the building, being a little too busy trying to get the hell out last time he'd been there. The building looked to be in decay, stones crumbling and dried, dead growth sticking out from cracks. The architecture appeared strangely familiar. Percy tilted his head to the side as he walked, trying to figure out why.

 _It must have once been regal,_ Percy thought. _A royal palace._

As he crossed under the gaping hole that served as a door, the familiarity hit him: the Pantheon. It reminded him of the Pantheon.

Percy wasn't sure what the etiquette on summoning Melinoë was, she hadn't exactly given him many directions.

"Hello?" He called, his footsteps echoing loudly in the hollow space. "Melinoë?" _Ma'am? Your_ Highness _?_ What title did she even have?

He had a split second to wonder if he was even allowed to speak her name—Nico hadn't said anything about that had he?—when the swirling mass returned. It was significantly less dramatic this time; it appeared one second and in the same time, the demon stepped forth from within with very little pomp and circumstance. Percy figured he appreciated her relative chill.

Melinoë was just as terrifying the second time as the first, the two unlike halves of her face disconcerting as she bared her teeth at him.

"Got your water," Percy declared, holding the bucket out.

"Oh?" The she-demon hissed, her unmatched mouth pulling back into a horrifying smile. "Let me see then."

She snatched the bucket from his hands and dipped two fingers inside. Her twisted grin, well, twisted.

"What is this?" she demanded, clutching the bucket against her as she turned the gaping holes in her face to Percy. "What is this?'

"The water you asked for?" Percy reminded her, brow furrowing. "I mean—you said, fill the bucket with water from the river, and I did."

He bit his tongue before a ' _right?'_ could follow his words. No, she said that, she definitely said that and he was going to stand his ground.

"How did you draw the water?"

"Put the bucket in, take the bucket out." Percy mimed the action, dipping his arms down like he was drawing water.

"You cannot touch the water."

"I, um, I don't remember touching the water—"

"You _have_ to, the bucket is designed that way."

Percy vaguely remembered Nico saying something of the sort. Percy briefly thought about admitting Nico helped him, but change his mind as soon as the thought occurred to him. She might accuse him of cheating (not that any rules had been laid) or keep him down here for all eternity.

Melinoë's lips pressed together, breathing heavily. "How did you do it?"

"You never said I had to do it a certain way," Percy avoided. "You just said fill the bucket. The bucket is filled. What's my next task?"

An honest to Zeus hiss escaped Melinoë's lips, sending shivers down Percy's spin.

"Fine. The bucket is full," the words were spoken in the same horrifying hiss, "congratulations. I will collect you tomorrow for your next task. Be ready, son of the light, and enjoy your little victory for it _will_ be brief."

With that parting warning, Melinoë disappeared the way she came, disappearing into the swirling darkness.

"What is with people around here and the disappearing into thin air?" Percy grumbled to himself, reaching up to rub at his arm where goosebumps had broken out during Melinoë's dramatic exit.

With the she-demon gone, the halls were quiet. Percy hovered in his spot for a moment, rocking back and forth on his heels and looking over his shoulder. So that was . . . that was it? First task, checkmark complete? What was he supposed to do until tomorrow?

"I don't suppose she has any guest rooms," Percy muttered, moving forward.

Time escaped him. He could have ate those damned three seeds an hour ago or three days ago, he wasn't sure. The not-sky gave no indication of time and inside the stagnant air of Melinoë's (castle?) building, time proved even more elusive. When tomorrow came, he only hoped Melinoë would fetch him.

The hall stretched on for an eternity before the colorless walls narrowed and began a passageway. Percy trailed his hand along the cracked stone, letting his fingertips trace all the crevasses and dips. A crumpling hole took shape along the wall and Percy peered inside. The new room was large, almost as large as the entrance room. Broken chandeliers hung from the ceiling, glass scattered across the floor below them and spider webs stretching along their rusted edges. Percy pulled his head out and continued down the hall. The next opening revealed the decaying remains of a dining hall, once grand chairs now faded and covered in mold, a long table riddled with holes.

 _Is there anything in this palace that isn't broken or decaying?_ Percy wondered as he continued down the hall.

A shadow caught his eye and Percy whirled, catching a glimpse of the figure before it vanished.

"Nico?" Percy called, taking a hurried step forward. "Wait!"

To his surprise, Nico actually hesitated, lingering in the shadows long enough for Percy to reach his side.

"Man, am I ever glad to see you!" Percy greeted with a grin, coming to a skidding halt before the guy. "Hey, what are you doing here?"

Nico's cheeks turned a blotchy red and he coughed, bringing his hands up to partially cover his face, "Just . . . looking—watching—I mean. Did Melinoë accept the bucket?"

"Yeah, dude, she did. And don't worry, I kept your name out of it."

"That was surprisingly . . . tactful of you."

"Thanks," Percy grinned, "I have my moments. So, do you live around here or what?"

"I live in the domain of Melinoë."

Percy had no idea what that meant.

"So like in this castle or what?"

"I don't normally like to linger in the castle," Nico admitted, his shoulders hunched as he finally lowered his hands only to shove them deep in his pockets. His eyes flickered around the room, alert and kind of dangerous looking. Oddly enough it made Percy's shoulder relax, a strange comfort descending over him at the guy's vigilance.

"Yeah, it's super dead and creepy in here," Percy agreed.

Nico hummed at that, not saying much as he ducked his head, staring at the ground as though the cracked floor was infinitely interesting.

"So," Percy said after a moment of awkward silence. At least, awkward for him. Maybe Nico was used to silence. He did live in Melinoë's creepy underground world, with only the demon herself and the weird maybe-ghosts for company. Percy decided the silence was probably totally normal and not at all awkward for the guy, unlike Percy who couldn't stand more than like, five seconds of silence before his mind started to ramble—like now, with Nico staring at him with one raised eyebrow wondering where his lost 'so' was heading.

"Did you fail your three tasks or what's the deal buddy, why are you down here?" Percy asked, quickly returning his original train of thought before his awful, short attention span ran amok again.

Nico snorted, his face twisting so his nose wrinkled up and he looked slightly less depressing, "You're not a real tactful guy are you?"

"No, not really, sorry," Percy admitted with a sheepish grin, rubbing the back of his neck. "That was kind of an asshole thing to say wasn't it? I'm sorry you don't have to answer—"

"I didn't have three tasks," Nico cut him off to say. "I was condemned to punish my father. Melinoë couldn't touch him so she went for the next best thing."

Nico ended this awful statement with a shrug of his shoulders, looking far too nonchalant for the temper that boiled in Percy at his words.

"What?" Percy exclaimed in outrage. "But—but that's not fair! You didn't do anything wrong, why should you get punished?"

Nico's shoulders hunched again as he slouched over. The movement cast shadows across his face and he suddenly seemed eons old, ancient and timeless. It made something in Percy's chest seized, made him want to reach out and make the shadows disappear. Nobody deserved to look like that, especially not someone who helped lost and clueless idiots fill up buckets with memory stealing water. Or something.

"Because she couldn't touch him."

"What the hell! You shouldn't have to—that's not!" Percy was so angry he couldn't even form words. "For all eternity?"

"Pretty much yeah."

Percy sputtered some more. "That's—that's—how can? Your dad never—?" Nico shook his head, whether in answer to Percy's unasked question or in warning not to ask it Percy wasn't sure but the words weren't coming out anyway so it didn't really matter.

"Dammit man," Percy whined finally. "Now I just want to hug you."

Nico's eyes widened to a comical degree. His ears were pink again. "That, um," Nico coughed, "um—"

"Don't worry I won't," Percy dismissed with a wave of his hand. "But how _dare_ she? How _dare she?_ I mean, I've heard of some rotten thing—I work at a castle up top you know—" he pointed up as if to somehow illuminate his point "—and they say some awful things and do some terrible stuff, but man. Man, that really sucks."

He paused, looking at Nico. There were permeate bags under his eyes, a permeant skeletal form to his frame. Percy wondered when the last time he saw the sun was.

"I'm sorry."

"You don't have anything to be sorry for," Nico snorted.

"I'm sorry this happened to you."

"Yeah well," Nico rubbed the back of his head. "Thanks. But I can take care of myself."

"Well I mean you can touch the forget water, so that's pretty badass."

Nico snorted, rolling his eyes. His lips gave a finite twitch, his shoulders relaxing. "You're a strange one, you know that?"

"Psh, says the guy who can literally disappear into thin air."

"It's not thin air—"

"Fine, foggy air—"

A grin twitched up Nico's face, even though the guy obviously fought to keep it down. "I can disappear into the shadows—"

"Oh yes, the shadows, how silly of me, _everybody_ can do that."

Nico ducked his head, coughing rather sporadically into his hands.

"That's a laugh, don't even try to hide it behind those fake coughs shadow boy," Percy accused.

Nico 'coughed' some more, turning so all Percy could see was the back of his head and his shaking shoulders. _Psh,_ Percy didn't know who he thought he was fooling. It was a lame joke though, definitely not one of Percy's better (and trust him, Percy was _hysterical_ , just ask anyone at the palace . . . except the princes). It made him wonder when the last time Nico laughed was, which was a sad thought.

When Nico turned back around, his hysterical 'cough' all cleared up. Something must have shown on Percy's face before the impassive mask slide over Nico's face.

"Come on, you have to be tired, I'll show you the only good place here to sleep."

"Is it covered in mold?"

"Just decaying a little."

"Oh yay, only a little," Percy said, trying to reel back in the atmosphere from before but Nico was already walking on ahead.

Percy sighed then jogged to keep up. Nico took him down a long, twisting corridor, pointing out various landmarks to help him, which weren't exactly helpful ("there's the three one-eyed witch statue, turn left", "painting of three dead guys stay straight", "I don't know what that is but make sure you pass it").

"Oh, this is . . . cozy," Percy said when Nico announced they had arrived.

Their heads peeked inside a room that, true to Nico's word, was less decayed than the rest of the dark castle. _At least, everything wasn't covered in mold in this one_ , Percy thought. There was a bed in the corner that looked like it had only been sort of chewed on by a horde of moths, the floor wasn't cracked, and the ceiling seemed in good repair.

"It's the best I know of."

"Thanks man," Percy said and he meant it. Sure the room was pretty terrifying but it didn't look liable to collapse or spew toxic spores at him so that was a win. Besides, he apparently needed a place to sleep tonight (thanks Melinoë).

Nico shifted from side to side, his head half ducked. "Yeah well . . . it's not much."

"It's not like it's your castle," Percy said with a shrug. "So, really, I appreciate it. That's really cool of you."

"It's really not much," Nico grumbled. "But whatever, weirdo. Get some sleep. Melinoë will have a second task for you tomorrow."

"Don't suppose you'd know what it might be?" Percy hedged.

"No."

"Yeah that's what I was afraid of. Well, thanks again Nico."

"Don't mention it. Seriously."

* * *

 **A/n The Collection lives! I'm willing to bet all my college debt that none of you have ever heard of Prunella before. It's an old Italian fairytale that is, believe it or not, considered to be a Rapunzel variant. If that means nothing to you don't worry about it, or ask me about it! I am very well versed in the realm of old fairytales. Anywho, Prunella can be found in _The_ _Grey Fairy Book,_ which you can ask me about if you want to hear me geek out about the colored fairy books or Andrew Lang or Prunella in general. Prunella is one of my favorite fairytales and 90% of that has to do with the fact that it is riddled with tropes and it kills me. I've made plenty of my unfortunate friends read it and they all agree it's mostly a me thing. But I'm going to subjugate you to a PJO retelling because I can! Don't worry, I've toned down the crazy a little. **

**I love all of you so much for sticking with the Collection! Let me know what you think and I hope you enjoyed ~ ***


	25. Prunella: Gildable

~ * Prunella * ~

* * *

Gildable

* * *

While Percy would've liked to have said his sleep was peaceful, that would be a lie. He managed to fall into a restless sleep, half of his mind still on red alert for strange sounds and unwanted visitors here in Melinoë's decaying castle. None came to call but that did little to soothe Percy's nerves. _What would his second task be?_ There really was no telling. Percy's mother passed away when he was just a boy and the remanence of the old tales she used to tell him were fuzzy and fragmented in his memory. He couldn't remember a Melinoë.

He dozed sporadically and dreamed in gray; a woman held her hand out to him, her face haggard and worn and he wanted to help her, he did, he held his hand out only she disappeared in a puff of smoke; the forgettable river was running, faster and faster, its waves lapping high and higher against the shore and that was dangerous, he couldn't let it touch him, he didn't want to forget— _don't touch the water—_ the waves burst from the shore to crash over him, icy fingers clawing at his face, his throat, his lungs but _he couldn't forget_ ; Nico, standing alone in the empty field, a sword drawn; Percy reached out towards him but Nico couldn't see him; the hand with the skull ring held the sword and in the lightless gloom the sullen trinket formed a blinding glow; _you can't keep me here; you can't keep me here—_

Percy woke with a gasp, suddenly aware of a second presence. He was upright in a moment, hand clutching for a weapon, for anything, only to grab . . . a flower?

"What the—?" Percy gasped, twisting around.

He wasn't in the moth-eaten bed. In fact, he wasn't even in Melinoë's desolate castle anymore. He was . . . on a hill? Full of . . . Percy blinked at the golden little plant in his hand. Full of dandelions.

"Greetings, child of the light, I am confident you slept restlessly?"

Percy craned his head up and managed not to flinch as he stared into the gaping holes were Melinoë's eyes should be.

"I did, thank you for that," he snapped, fairly certain that sarcasm was a bad choice but too irritable to really care.

He scrambled to his feet, the stupid dandelion still clutched in one fist as he pushed himself upright.

"Where am I?" He demanded, squinting as he surveyed his new surroundings.

He was on a hill full of dandelions—like seriously _full_. Every inch of ground was covered in little yellow buds. It was . . . oddly cheerful actually, the wide expanse of bright yellow little flowers spread out across the visible land—oh okay he lied, there was that desolate field of overgrown grass to the left, like, five miles out. So it was a tiny area that was utterly covered in dandelions. Hm. Still oddly cheerful.

"What's up with all the dandelions?" Percy asked, forking his thumb at the overgrowth of oddly cheerful flowers.

Melinoë ignored this question as she did his first one. "Dandelions are weeds. They grow in voracious numbers, easily overtaking fields and pastures with their insatiable greed, strangling crops to their doom and overtaking farms."

"O-kay," Percy said, "but they're still pretty."

Melinoë scowled and the very air around them grew colder. "Not if they ruin your livelihood and dreams they aren't."

Percy didn't know what to say to that so he decided to keep his mouth shut this time. It was probably the wisest option anyway.

"So what's my second task?" he asked.

Melinoë dramatically swept her arm to the side, motioning towards the overgrowth of dandelions.

"Make wine out of the weeds by tonight and you will complete the second task."

"Wait—what?" Percy blinked at her and a terrible two-sided grin edged up her face like a knife. "These are—that's not—wine?"

"Wine, by tonight. Tick, tock, tick, tock, child of the light," Melinoë hissed, her grin terrible and boastful as she disappeared via her usual fashion, in a swirl of darkness.

Percy stayed where he was, staring out at the dandelions with a kind of horror. In a state of disbelieve, he brought the dandelion in his hand up to his nose. His hand was stained yellow from the powered of the flower, the petals lying in torn pieces from his tight grip. It smelled like any other dandelion, earthy but otherwise unremarkable.

 _Wine?!_

Grapes made wine, or strawberries if you were that strange strawberry farmer to the east—but _dandelions?_ Percy had never heard of _dandelion_ wine. And regular wine took _ages_ to make anyway! Months, years as the guy at the strawberry farm claimed! How was Percy supposed to do that in one day, much less with a field full of dandelions?

Percy dropped his crushed dandelion, watching it fall to the yellow coated ground. He walked forward, crushing dandelions underfoot as he wandered, staring at all the stupid, still oddly pretty flowers—weeds—whatevers.

Percy bent over, picking a few as he went. He brought them up to his face like the first one, crushing them, rolling their petals in his hand, grinding them into little pieces with rocks—anything to see if a liquid could be made. No such luck. A gross, sticky yellow powder stuck to his fingers, but the flowers refused to yield anything remotely close to a wine.

Percy sat atop the hill and put his head between his knees. _Think, think, think,_ he urged himself but it was useless. He wasn't exactly the sharpest tool in the shed. _Turned dandelions into wine,_ he thought scornfully. _What a terrible task._ What did it prove? What did it accomplish? That wasn't a test at all, it was a failure all wrapped up and ready for him.

Percy's head snapped up. His eyes, carefully and slowly, surveyed the world around him, suddenly aware that someone was watching him.

"Hello?" He called, narrowing his eyes. He was frustrated enough to take on anything, let some ghost or ghoul or whatever try him. He was _so_ not in the mood. "Come out so I can—!"

Whatever threat he may have delivered cut off as Nico suddenly sat before him.

"Nico?" Percy pulled back in confusion. Then he grinned, leaning forward to slap the guy on the knee. "Nico! Man am I glad to see you."

Nico's brow furrowed. "Um . . . sure, okay."

"Thanks for taking me to the room, I didn't sleep terribly."

"Yes you did," Nico snorted.

"I mean, _yes_ , but not as terribly as I would have sleeping on the cold floor like I was going to, which would have been _not at all_ so."

Nico's lips twitched. "So you slept terribly."

"I slept terribly but I slept," Percy agreed with a crooked grin and Nico's lips twitched all the way up to a smile.

"Sorry if a pea kept you awake all night," Nico said dryly.

"Why would a pea keep me awake?" Percy asked, confused. "It'd be so small I wouldn't feel it? Besides, it was the creaks in the night and the creepy, decaying castle."

"It's a—nevermind," Nico sighed.

"No, wait what am I missing?"

"It's a fairytale," Nico muttered under his breath, not looking Percy in the eye. "About a princess who couldn't sleep because of a . . . pea in her bed, never mind it's stupid."

"If my life were a fairytale, I'd hope to be something cooler than some princess that couldn't sleep because of a pea in her mattress," Percy complained, uprooting another dandelion and toyed with it between his already yellow stained hands.

"If this were a fairytale, you'd still be the princess in the scenario," Nico snickered, sitting down across from Percy. "Stolen away from the earth by an evil demon to her dark castle."

"Yeah I guess that true," Percy grumbled, frowning. He toyed with the dandelion in his hand, tearing petals off at random and tossing them into Nico's hair. They stuck, bright blips of yellow against Nico's dark hair. It was kind of hysterical. Percy brightened, "But princesses are always beautiful and generally wonderful people, so that's like a compliment right?"

Nico snorted, causing dandelion petals to fall out of hair and careen down his face.

"Don't laugh buddy," Percy warned, pointing what was left of the mutilated flower at the guy. "If I'm the princess, then you're my knight in shining armor. Always rushing in at the last second to save me. My hero."

He batted his eyelashes at Nico, who flushed all the way up to his ears.

"Whatever," Nico grumbled, shaking the rest of the dandelion bits from his hair. "Stop throwing flowers at me."

"I wasn't throwing flowers at you, just petals. _This_ is throwing flowers." Percy threw the mutilated flower, stem and all, at Nico.

"You're not funny," Nico said, which was utterly undermined by the half smile quirked on his face.

"You know I'm hysterical," Percy dismissed, reaching for another dandelion.

"Throw another flower, or any part of a flower, at me again and I will throw you down this hill," Nico warned, glaring at the flower in Percy's hand like it personally offended him.

"What's up, you don't like the flowers? I mean, they're kind of small but their bright yellow and oddly cheerful," Percy said as he picked several more, piling them all on his lap.

They weren't turning into wine, just staring up at him with their oddly cheerful coloring, which was kind of depressing. He needed something to distract him or he was going to spiral. He looked up expectantly at Nico.

"It's a long story," Nico muttered.

"I've got a time," Percy said with a sigh, staring at the flowers on his lap. "So, have at it."

"My stepmother turned me into a dandelion."

Percy's first thought was _that wasn't long at all,_ followed by _she turned him into a what?_

"She turned you into a _what?"_ Percy voiced because it seemed the more important of the two thoughts. Then, "Wait, she _turned_ you into something? Like she's a—"

"Not a witch," Nico grumbled. "Just a . . . nymph of sorts. And a dandelion." Nico glared at the offensive flowers on Percy's lap.

"Dude," Percy said sympathetically. "Why?"

"Because I exist." Nico didn't look at Percy as he said it, turning his attention to the flowers around him. He reached out and crushed one of the dandelions before him, its bright yellow suddenly extinguishing as Nico's dark hand crushed it.

Evil stepmom, Percy's mind translated. He'd heard stories about them.

"That sucks," he said, clicking his tongue.

He fought the urge to throw more dandelion petals at the guy—giving his oddly specific traumatic past it seemed insensitive—instead, he put his hands to work. He always had trouble staying still, especially when he was anxious. Like now, facing an eternity stuck down here in what might very well be Hades. He started tying the dandelion stems together.

"But didn't your dad object?"

"Yeah, she eventually turned me back," Nico sighed.

Percy stared at the forlorn guy. He was staring at the dandelion he crushed, wiping his now yellow palm against his black pants. He didn't look sad so much as resigned and it tugged at something in Percy's chest.

"Why are you here, Nico?" Percy asked softly.

"I told you."

"What did your dad do?"

"Broke a promise."

"That's it?" Percy demanded, his temper flaring. "Your dad breaks a promise and you land here—?"

"A vow on the river Styx."

Percy sucked in a sharp breath. Damn, okay, that was a bit more than a promise.

"But how did that come down to affect you and not him?" Percy asked softly.

"It's—" Nico shook his head. "He swore not to have any more kids by a woman other than his wife, my stepmom. But he broke that when he sired me."

"Oh." Percy didn't know what else to say. A _but that's still not fair to punish_ you _for it_ was on the tip of his tongue but Nico starting talking before he could voice his outrage.

"What are you doing sitting here anyway, Perseus," Nico demanded. "Don't you have another task to accomplish today?"

"Yeah." Percy looked down at the dandelions on his lap. He had twisted a long string of the yellow menaces into a lopsided flower crown that hung just a little limp in his hands.

He sighed, closing his eyes. "I don't know, Nico, Melinoë's an evil witch. She gave me an impossible task. You might be stuck with me for a while."

He tried for a grin but failed miserably. His face didn't move the way he wanted it too, kind of stiff and twitchy. He kept his gaze on the stupid flower crown.

"What is she having you do?" Nico asked each word spoken slowly.

Percy gestured towards all the dandelions. "Turn dandelions into wine." He gave a bitter laugh, which was dangerously close to a sob. He cleared his throat, still not looking at Nico.

Nico was silent.

"Do people really even _drink_ flowers?" Percy exclaimed, throwing the stupid crown on the ground. "I don't even think they do." He sighed, running a hand through his hair. "What's she going to do when I can't?"

Nico was silent.

"I could do it."

Percy's head snapped up. Nico stared at his yellow stained hands, not watching him. "What, seriously? How can you—"

"But you'd have to close your eyes."

Percy didn't hesitate, squeezing his eyes shut. He heard Nico inhale sharply, a kind of shaky sound and he almost opened them again to make sure the guy was alright. He resisted the temptation, settling for a:

"Alright there buddy?"

"Fine. Keep them closed."

Percy kept his eyes closed. He could feel a change in the air. The hairs on his arm raised, his skin tingled but he kept his eyes closed for what felt like an eternity. He could hear the rustle of a wind, a low moan carried from somewhere far away, but he ignored it in favor of the steady sound of Nico breathing.

He could feel Nico sit back down, the heat of a second body tingling along his outstretched legs.

"Okay."

"I can open them now?"

"Yes, you idiot."

"Hey, there's no need for the name calling—"

Percy cut off sharply as he opened his eyes. The dandelions were gone. Nico did indeed sit across from Percy and in his hands was a bottle of golden liquid.

" _Dude,_ " Percy gasped in disbelief. He reached forward and Nico let him take the bottle. It was cold to the touch and when he brought it up to his nose, he could smell the alcohol inside.

" _Dude,_ " Percy repeated in awe, staring at Nico. "That's—how'd you _do_ that?"

Nico's ears were red again. "It's nothing," he tried to mutter.

" _Dude,_ no. You literally just saved my life. You really are my knight in shining armor!"

Nico fidgeted with the ring on his finger, muttered something unintelligible under his breath. The world around him grew dark and then suddenly he was gone, leaving Percy alone on the barren hill with his bottle of wine.

"Nico?" Percy blinked in shock at the place his new friend once sat. "Dude, you really gotta stop doing that!"

Percy waited but Nico didn't magically reappear. The wind vanished with his strange new friend and the hill felt cold and desolate without the dandelions. Clutching the wine, Percy came to his feet.

"I don't know where you ran off to but thanks, Nico," Percy told the silent hill.

Silence answered him, not that he expected anything more. With that silent farewell, he set off down the hill towards the overgrown field of grass to his left. The walk back took _forever._ Not that Percy had any way to judge time down here in Melinoë's desolate land but it felt like an eternity. Percy dragged his feet through the dry, overgrown grass, wondering idly in what direction the river was. He could kind of see the dark silhouette of Melinoë's castle in the distance so he trudged towards that, grateful for some kind of familiarity in the gloom. The creepy maybe-ghosts were out again, milling aimlessly across the field.

Percy clutched the wine closer and avoided them.

His feet _ached_ by the time he finally darkened Melinoë's, well, dark door. Percy was no stranger to long walks—the walk from the palace up above and the rundown shack that served as his home was no short distance—but _gods_. He collapsed on the steps of Melinoë's crumbling palace, careful not to jostle the wine.

"Ow," he whined to himself, rubbing his aching calves. Honestly, could she have put him any _farther_ away from the palace?

"Back so soon?"

Percy jumped at the hiss, forgetting himself for a moment and almost knocking the wine bottle over. He steadied it in time, heart thumping painfully in his chest. Whoa, that was close! Nico would probably _kill_ him if he broke the stupid bottle!

"Oh, I'm sorry, did I _scare_ you?" Melinoë cackled, coming around to stand before Percy.

Percy didn't like how she looked down at him, like he was some insect she couldn't wait to squash. He also didn't like being literally beneath her, him sitting on the floor and all, so he scrambled to his feet.

"I did not think you would concede defeat so easily," Melinoë hissed, her two-toned lips twisted into a terrible smirk.

"Ah, no?" Percy scoffed, holding the bottle of golden wine out. "Voilà."

The smirk twisted on Melinoë's face, morphing into a snarl as she tore the bottle from Percy's grasp.

"Impossible!" She cried, holding the liquid up to her, well, not-eyes. "You cannot deceive me, child of the light, you cannot. What trickery is this? Powder mixed with water?"

She tipped the bottle, holding it up to her mouth . . . only to freeze. Percy recalled how he could smell the alcohol when he held the bottle up to his nose earlier and knew she could smell the truth. He tried to squash his smug grin. She lowered the bottle, face expressionless.

"So, do I pass?" Percy asked, biting the inside of his mouth to keep his cheeky grin at bay.

It was the wrong thing to say. Melinoë reached forward, fisting her hand in his tattered shirt. There was an uncomfortable tugging sensation around his mid-drift and they were in a different place. Percy collapsed to the floor when Melinoë's clawlike grip released him, gasping. He ran a hand over himself, checking everything. Legs still there, arms, check, fingers, neck, check, check. What the hell then? Percy gasped again, looking up. He was in the moth-eaten bedroom from the night before.

"You will not escape from me so easily," Melinoë hissed and she sounded like darkness itself. "Revel in your arrogance, child of the light, for it shall be short lived. Tomorrow you meet your doom. You will not leave this room until I fetch you."

Wine clutched in one hand, Melinoë vanished into a chaotic swirl of darkness, taking every last ounce of warmth from the room with her. Percy shivered, his breath coming out in puffy white blooms as he pushed himself to his feet.

"Someb-body's a s-sore loser," he gasped out, his teeth chattering so violently they threatened to chop off his tongue.

He wrapped his arms around himself, trying to rub warmth back into his body. He didn't bother trying the door—trying Melinoë's temper didn't sound like a wise idea right now—but dragged himself over to the bed. The blanket there was threadbare and hole ridden but Percy wrapped it tightly around himself, ignore the particles that shook from its colorless fabric to hang eerily in the air. He made himself as small as possible, probably inhaling like a year's worth of dust and insect eggs as he burrowed into the bed.

But gah, it was so cold!

 _I could really use that wine about now,_ Percy thought and maybe the darkness was all going to his head because a couple deranged giggles escaped his lips.

But he did it, he finished the second task! Well . . . actually, Nico finished the second task but again, Melinoë never specified. He only had one more task and he could go back to the world of light. He longed to feel the sun on his skin, missed the warmth of the living. Percy's eyes drifted shut. He would miss Nico though, even if the guy had the bad habit of disappearing into thin air. It was impossible to know for sure, but Percy felt like time had passed when he cracked an eye open again. The dust in the air had settled at least. Creaks echoed in the night (or day, maybe, who knew).

"Who's there?" Percy called, not moving from his place bundled up in the corner.

Someone was watching him, he could feel it in every fiber of his being. He was also, like, mostly sure he knew who it was too.

"Nico?"

The darkness didn't answer him.

"She didn't like the wine but I passed the second test."

The bed beneath him groaned as Percy squirmed on the bed. He couldn't quite get all his body under the blanket. He tucked his chin into his knees, staring unblinkingly into the mass of darkness.

"Thanks for helping me."

Percy's eyes were threatening to close again. He let them. Safe was a word he would never use to describe how he felt in Melinoë's castle but he felt secure enough in that moment to drift in and out of consciousness.

"You don' have t'hide in the shadows," Percy half slurred into his knees. Something stirred had stirred the dust up again. It drifted hazily in the air, white glimmers that floated like snowflakes in the night. In another world, they may have been called beautiful.

Percy closed his eyes and slept.

* * *

Percy awoke in the moth-eaten room. He figured the sight of the half decayed, dust filled room shouldn't fill him with as much relief as it did. His back _ached_ from the balled up positon he held all night. At least he managed to get some sleep, Percy reasoned as he tried to realign his spine. It gave a sickening _crack_ that he might've worried about if it weren't for the immense relief it afforded him. He threw the sad excuse for a blanket off him, heaving himself up and onto his feet.

Percy crept to the door. His hand closed around the doorknob as Melinoë's words came back to him: _You will not leave this room until I fetch you._

Hm.

He probably shouldn't piss her off. But Percy _hated_ waiting. He stood there debating with himself—go, stay, go, stay—when the door swung open beneath his fingertips.

"I didn't open it!" Percy immediately defended himself as Melinoë's terrible figure filled the doorway.

"Perhaps I should have tarried a bit longer," the demon hissed, her charred hand curling around the rotten door frame. "And I wouldn't have to deal with you any longer."

"But you didn't," Percy quickly reminded her as relief flooded his body. Thank the gods she burst in when she had. His impatience and short attention span would have opened that door before long.

"I have decided on your third task." Melinoë grinned, horrifying as always, and the smugness that lingered in the corners of her mouth did not bode well for him.

"Alright," Percy warily said. "What is it?"

"You will retrieve something for me."

Percy waited. Melinoë grinned at him, the darkness swirling around her ankles like strange, horrifying gaseous puppies curling close to mama. That was a disturbing thought so Percy forcefully blinked it away, focusing on the demon's face.

"What will I retrieve?" Gods, it was like pulling teeth, why didn't she just spit it all out?

"An urn."

Morbid. Percy couldn't say he was particularly surprised. "A specific urn or—?"

"From Eurynomos."

"Who's Euryno—Euro—E— _that_ , who is that?"

"Eurynomos."

"Whatever, who are they?"

Melinoë's grin widened increment by increment as Percy watched uncomfortably, shifting from foot to foot. Well, this really didn't bode well for him. Was Eurynomos even a _who_ and not a _what?_ She didn't really specify. Would it be like her, torn between two unlike halves?

"A friend. You have until tonight."

"That's a terrible time frame I don't even know what time it is _now._ That could be in like five minutes or ten hours, I wouldn't know."

"Twelve hours."

"Oh, that's . . . more generous than I'd thought you'd be," Percy said, blinking up at the demon. He squinted. "Twelve hours?"

"Yes, child of the light, twelve hours."

"And how am I supposed to know when that time's up? There's not exactly a sun I can tell by."

Melinoë held out her hand and the darkness, like an excited sentient being, leapt from among her ankles to swirl around the offered arm. It caressed her like water, swirling up and around before settling back at her feet. As her hand became visible once more, he spied a strange brand now laying in her charred palm. She held it out to him. Percy reluctantly took it, almost dropping it in surprise when it fell into his outstretched palm—it was hot!

"Your time wanes as the band grows cold," Melinoë declared. "When it is finally cold, your time is up."

"Oh . . . okay." Percy held the band pinched between two fingers. Melinoë stared at him. "I guess I'll just . . . put it on then?"

He swore the demon rolled her eyes as he turned from her, fiddling with the still hot to the touch piece of jewelry as he fashioned it to his wrist. The heat was uncomfortable, his skin turned clammy almost instantly and he really, really wanted to itch under the stupid thing. He curled his hands into fists, resisting the urge. At least in front of the demon-lady.

"Head east, towards the forest," Melinoë instructed and suddenly they were outside the crumbling palace.

As Percy recoiled in shock, the vaguely ill sensation settling over him like the night before, Melinoë raised her waxy hand towards the blackened trees Percy avidly avoided during the first task.

"Eurynomos lies beyond these trees. It shall be the only house you encounter. Bring me the urn and you shall walk the warmth of the earth once more."

" _The_ urn or just _an_ urn because I don't—?"

"You'll know," Melinoë promised and her grin was the stuff of nightmares.

 _That's not vague or unhelpful,_ Percy despaired with an internal roll of his eyes. "Alright," he said out loud. "So I'll just—"

He made a gesture towards the dark, imposing trees in the distance. Melinoë made neither sound nor movement which Percy interpreted as his dismissal. He took a step forward. The she-demon stayed where she was. Percy didn't really want to turn his back on her so he shuffled awkwardly away, eyeing her distrustfully. Only when the dry overgrowth of the grass field began brushing against his shins did he dare turn around.

"Oh, and child of the light?"

Percy whirled around, muscles tensing.

"Be careful to whom you grant your trust in my realm." The darkness had begun enveloping Melinoë, her body part of the gloom itself. The burnt, shriveled half of her body disappeared, blending into the darkness, while the other remained starkly prominent.

"There are few that wander my paths that are among the living and none without their darkness. The one they call Ghost King lives here and many have fallen victim to his wiles. Be wary and wise. It would be a shame if you were to be . . . tricked or misguided by the portends of companionship."

Percy's brow furrowed but before he could form any response, the demon was gone, leaving him alone in the whispering field while Eurynomos' forest looming ahead.

* * *

 **A/n Yes dandelion wine is a real thing. I know someone who makes it but don't ask me how that works because I have no clue. This feels like a good time to break it to you that Prunella will only have 3 chapters. Sorry, but to stretch it would be to ruin it and I don't want to ruin it. To the kind anonymous reviewer: yes that is my account! Thank you so much for alerting me though I really appreciate that! If you find my stories any place else I'd really like to know but inkncoffee is my account :)**

 **Thanks to everyone who supported part one! I hope you enjoyed and let me know what you thought ~ ***


	26. Prunella: Inescapable

~ * Prunella * ~

* * *

Inescapable

* * *

The closer Percy got to Eurynomos' forest the less convinced he was that _was_ an actual forest. The tree-like structures were blacker than night and perfect in their stillness. As observed on his first day, they were void of anything that might be considered foliage. They stretched on far above Percy's head and as he peered into the forest, little light seemed to penetrate their imposing bark.

 _Right,_ Percy thought. _No big deal._ He would just stroll through the creepy maybe-forest until he reached Eurynomos' house. No biggie. Steeling his nerves, Percy held his head high and took a step inside the forest. His foot made no sound as it landed on the hard ground and nothing rushed out to eat him. He took that as a good sign. Three steps in and Percy had to blink fiercely to adjust to the sudden drop in light.

 _Last task, last task, last task,_ Percy repeated to himself, hoping the chant would somehow inspire confidence in his breast.

The hairs on the back of his neck rose as he pushed deeper into the forest. He paused, casting his eyes around the dense space. Nothing moved. Nothing made a sound.

"Nico?" Percy called, body tense. Nothing came forth from the shadows.

"Nico, dude, I really hope that's you because it would suck if it wasn't. Don't keep me in suspense."

Percy really hoped Nico was keeping him in suspense. The gloom of the forest pressed around him like something tangible, settling in his lungs and weighing him down with every slow inhale.

"C'mon Nics—" Percy wasn't willing to entertain the idea that it could be anything other than Nico lurking in the shadows "—hey, do you know who Eurynomos is?"

The gloom sparked in front of him and Percy reacted—he would have had his surprise guest in a headlock except they were gone as soon as they were there and Nico stared at him, one eyebrow raised, two arms lengths away.

"Dammit Nico," Percy gasped, clutching his chest like a damsel in distress. "Don't _do_ that."

"Eurynomos?" Nico repeated, invading Percy's personal space. His eyes were wild, jaw clenched.

"Yeah—Nico, can't you warn me like a normal person? I was literally calling your name—"

"You _can't go to_ _Eurynomos_ _'."_

Percy froze, frowning.

"What? What are you talking about Nics? I have to—Melinoë gave it to me as my final task. I gotta steal something, an urn or whatever. Hope it's not like a used ashes filled urn, because that'd be kind of gross—"

Nico reached out, grabbing Percy by the shoulders and yanking him closer until his nose was inches from Percy's own. Although his features were youthful, there was a weariness in the corner of his mouth, an eternity in his eyes. They were very nice eyes actually, the dark almost black irises weren't like the darkness that pressed around him the last few days—and oh Nico was talking.

"—you _can't_ Percy. Eurynomos is—is—" Nico's eyes flickered around Percy's face as he searched for words, mouth working soundlessly for a moment. "He's the _daimon_ of corpses."

Oh. That . . . was terrifying. A _daimon._ Of corpses. That seemed like just a little bit of overkill, whoever decided that.

"But I _have to,"_ Percy reminded Nico, reaching up to cover Nico's hands with his own. Nico's fingers dug into his skin, refusing to let go.

"Would it really be so bad to live down here?" Nico asked, eyes drilling into Percy's own. "I can protect you from Melinoë, she won't dare hurt you with me around. I know the world is dark but it has those stupid dandelions you thought were so cheerful and—and you'd be _alive_. I would keep you _safe,_ Percy, please, Eurynomos is . . . . He'll _kill_ you, without hesitation. He's giant and powerful and unstoppable and there's nothing I can do against him. I only have so much power down here, Percy. I can't save you from him."

"And I'm not asking you to," Percy said, gently prying Nico's death grip from his shoulders. He didn't let go of his fingers right away, squeezing them gently. Nico's eyes were wild and desperate and Percy's heart gave a little pang at the sight.

"I appreciate all your help Nico, but I don't need protection," Percy said, releasing Nico's fingers. "I'm not as helpless as I look."

He grinned . . . Nico didn't look particularly convinced. His mouth turned down, his face closing off.

"Would it be so terrible for you to live here." Nico's lips barely moved.

"No! Yes? I mean," Percy groaned, pressing a hand against his eyes. " _No,_ it wouldn't be terrible to be here with you, that'd be great, I really like you, Nico, you're great _._ But here? In Melinoë's realm? You _know_ that sucks. It's dark, it's gloomy, there's no sun or freedom and Melinoë rules, no matter what even you try to do about it. You said it yourself, you don't have that much power down here. _That_ would suck."

Nico's face didn't change. Percy allowed himself a moment to consider the offer. It really _wouldn't_ be terrible to spend forever with Nico. Percy _liked_ him, a lot. He'd done so much for Percy and always for nothing in return. But Melinoë ruled this realm, not Nico, not matter how hard he tried. There had to be a reason Nico disappeared when the she-demon was around. And there was no telling what she would do to him, to _them_ , if Percy stayed. She could lock Percy up, she could outright kill him. There was no saying what the she-demon would do. Staying here was no guarantee of safety, Nico had to know that.

Percy sighed. "I'm sorry Nico."

"I can take you to Eurynomos." Nico could have been made of stone for all he moved and emoted.

"Thank you."

Nico turned stiffly on his heel and began walking. Percy had to take quick strides to reach his side and made the mistake of looking over at Nico's face. It was hardened and blank and it tugged at Percy's heart until it felt like his insides were torn to pieces.

"Hey," Percy cleared his throat, valiantly shoving emotions back down his throat where they belonged, they couldn't do him any good now anyway. "Have you ever heard of the Ghost King?"

Nico's footsteps faltered which Percy took as a _yes_.

"Because Melinoë mentioned him too," Percy babbled. "She kind of warned him about him? Which is weird, don't know why she would try to help me? She said, how did she put it? Oh yes, he would misguide me under the 'portends of companionship'. Jokes on her, I have no idea what that means."

He tried to laugh but the sound came out strangled and kind of pathetic so he stopped. Nico, somehow, impossibly, stiffened even further at his side and Percy sighed.

"The Ghost King . . . ," Nico gave his own sigh, "the Ghost King won't bother you."

Nico offered nothing else so they walked in thick, depressing silence for a few more paces.

"Tell me about Nico," Percy blurted out as he ducked under a low-lying branch of one of the ink black trees.

"What are you going on about?" Nico snorted, his words laced with bitterness. He still wouldn't look Percy's way.

"I want to know more about you," Percy pressed. _Before I have to leave you_ went unsaid and Percy had to swallow hard.

"Haven't I already told you that story, twice now." Nico's face twisted, a scowl edged deep in his face.

Percy shrugged. "Not really. You told me about your dad and stepmom but not about you."

"I'm damned to Melinoë's realm for all of eternity," Nico reminded him, his voice expressionless.

"Yeah, but that's not who you are."

Nico fell silent for a moment. "There's not much to tell. I'm not very interesting."

"That's not true!" Percy objected, nudging the guy in the side. "You can disappear into _shadows_ , your sense of humor is almost as great as mine! And you helped this poor helpless idiot out of the goodness of your heart. That's pretty interesting if you ask me."

The tips of Nico's ears were red again.

"Come on," Percy all but begged, stepping close so their sides were almost pressed together. "Please, Nico?"

Nico sighed. "I had a sister—her name was Bianca. She was just barely older than me and it was only the two of us for a long time. And there was this stupid game I invented, it was really stupid and I was real young okay? And it was stupid but she played it and it was all about gods and goddesses and monsters or whatever—it was really dumb but she always played it with me—"

Percy watched as Nico talked, the shadow of a smile on his face as he spoke about his sister and his (really, really stupid) game they used to play. Percy couldn't keep a soft smile from his own face as he watched how Nico's eyes lit up with something almost akin to life talking about his dead sister and the things they used to play.

"She sounds amazing," Percy said when Nico's words trailed off, pandering into silence. "I bet that game wasn't half as stupid as you make it sound."

Nico didn't make any retort.

"Nico?"

"We're here." Nico stared forward, his lips barely moving. The warmth that settled into his voice when speaking of his sister vanished without a trace, icy stillness left in its place.

Percy stared at Nico's face a moment longer, at the curve of his dark eyes and the flat line of his mouth, before pivoting to spy what lay before them. The forest broke, the darkened branches of the trees curling away to reveal a house. Well, it was probably a house. It was house-shaped, albeit dark and broken in multiple places. A real fixer-upper that honestly looked beyond repair. There was no grass on the lawn just blackened soot and on the porch, the door stood half ajar. Percy craned his neck to see inside the darkened doorstep but could make out only shadows. When he turned his gaze back to the lawn he noticed white objects protruding from the soot. His stomach gave a sickening lurch—they were skeletons. A skull rested just before the porch, its mouth open in a grotesque grin.

"Eurynomos' abode."

Any other time Percy would have teased Nico about such an antiquated word—abode honestly—but the seriousness in the man's voice and the weight the words carried gave his tongue pause. Percy swallowed hard.

Percy felt Nico move and, turning, watched his hands curl into fists.

"You can't go," Nico said, breathing hard.

"I have to go," Percy reminded him, trying to keep his voice gentle

"Eurynomos will _kill you,_ don't you understand?"

"What will Melinoë do to me if I don't?"

" _I_ can protect you!" Nico all but shouted, emotions bursting through his stony exterior. He spun around, grabbing Percy by the arm hard enough to bruise. "I _will_ protect you, Melinoë won't—"

Percy let his hands curl around Nico's wrists. "And what then Nico? I can't hide in the shadows like you can. I can't touch the untouchable water or turn flowers into wine. I'm mortal, from the mortal realm. I need drinkable water and food and—and sunlight and warmth and _freedom_ —" Percy's voice broke and it was only then he realized there were tears in his eyes. He blinked hard, trying to get them to disappear. God but this was so hard.

"And I will die here, eventually. I'm mortal, I only live so long," Percy reminded him. "So really, no one gets me forever, you or Melinoë."

"I won't live my life in fear, under someone else's control or by someone else's rules, Nico. I can't do that."

Nico breathed heavily, fingers digging into Percy's arms. When Percy pulled at his wrist though, he didn't fight Percy, letting his fingers fall slack and the mortal man pushed him away.

"But hey," Percy said, unable to stop his voice from wavering a little. "If I fail, I'd like you to teach me that game."

"If you fail, Eurynomos will kill you."

"Yeah well." Percy couldn't look at Nico's face anymore. He turned his back and stepped out of the forest. "Maybe the Ghost King will bring me back to you."

If Nico had a response to that, Percy didn't hear it. The black soot outside Eurynomos' door burst into little dust storms with every step Percy took. He repressed a shiver as the cold cut through his thin clothes. He couldn't tell if the air was colder here or just felt that way without Nico beside him anymore. He made it all the way to the porch before his resolve broke and he looked back. Nico was gone. Percy tried to pretend he didn't care.

The door creaked when Percy's fingers closed around the cold, dented knob, the sound making Percy cringe as it continued its high pitch as he pushed it open. Taking a deep breath, Percy stepped inside.

The house was dark, but this darkness was different from the one that plagued Melinoë's abode. It clung to Percy's skin, sticky and hot, filling his lungs and settling heavily there within. Percy took another deep breath and took another step. The door swung shut behind him, back to its barely opened position. The self-shutting door would have freaked Percy out more if he weren't so concerned with the muttering that now filled the air.

Percy blinked his eyes hard and strained to see through the clogging darkness, his fingers twitching behind him as they tried to find anything suitable to use as a weapon. His fingers closed around something long and thin as he strained to hear through the darkness.

"Oh no, oh dear, oh oh—"

A shape took form in the gloom and Percy almost recoiled when he realized the figure muttering to itself towered over him, twice maybe thrice his height. The giant—what else could it be?—stood hunched over in the middle of a sparsely furnished room. It rang its hands as it fretted, its back to Percy.

"Oh no, oh no, I will be in so much trouble, I will, I will—remember, remember, _remember!"_

The last two 'remembers' were punctuated by sharp knocks to the giant head inflicted by himself. The force of it had Percy stumbling back. He accidentally clanged into a metal hanging behind him, the pieces noisily jostling—and the giant whirled.

" _Who dares intrude?"_ it roared, shaking the very foundation of the house with the force of its cry.

"Ah, I'm—I—" Percy brought the long object around, hit with a rush of relief strong enough to make his knees weak at the sight of the pointed end. The giant was, well, giant and Percy, panicking, decided the best way to avoid a direct attack was to ask: "What are you trying to remember?"

The question confused the giant, who froze with its arms spread wide. Its face (masculine, probably male) convulsed. "What Master wanted me to do!" he all but whined, brow furrowed. "He told me to do it and I can't remember and now I'll be beaten!"

The giant let out a wail and, like the roar, it shook the very floorboards beneath their feet. He sniffled, reaching a great hand up to wipe his nose (eww). The movement brought his eyes back to the poker in Percy's hand and he frowned.

"You're not master," he said suspiciously. "Are you here to hurt me?"

"No!" Percy said quick, letting the poker drop down unthreateningly to his side (he would undoubtedly need it later). "I am here to ah—collect something. Yeah. But ah, I can maybe help you remember what Master told you to do first?"

"Oh," the giant's face went from malicious to benevolent so fast it was like he was a completely different creature. "Really?"

"Yeah, um," Percy thought. "Were you supposed to clean something maybe?"

The giant frowned. "I don't think so."

"Ah, take out the trash?"

The giant shook his head.

Percy thought. "Ah, look—" he frowned. "What did you say your name was?"

The giant stared at him. "I—" his face trembled, his great eyes filling with tears. Percy stared, more alarmed than when he thought the giant was going to attack him. "I don't know. I can't remember."

"Oh." That was . . . sad. He studied the giant's face. "Well, okay, I'm going to call you Bob is that okay?"

"Bob?"

"I mean, unless you don't—it's the first thing that came to my mind—" Percy stammered as the giant gave a terrible cry.

"I am Bob! I am Bob!" he cried and Percy couldn't tell if that sobs that shook his great form were from happiness or sadness.

"Thank you, thank you!" Bob sobbed and Percy didn't have time to bring the poker around before the giant was on top of him.

Bob strangled Percy—no wait. This was a hug. He was being . . . hugged.

"Ah." Percy blinked into the sweaty, soot covered cloth of Bob's shirt. "Um. There, there?"

"You gave me a name!"

"Ah, yes?"

"Thank you, thank you."

Percy tried to pat Bob on the back the best he could, his arms were kind of pinned to his side, and tried to be patience in waiting for Bob's sobbing to die out. But he was keenly aware of the passing seconds, Nico's warning echoing in his ears. The band around his wrist was lukewarm, its heat dwindling with every great sob Bob gave.

"Um, Bob? I'm, ah, real glad you're happy and stuff but ah, I'm kind of on an errand right now and there's a tight schedule."

"Yes, yes, sorry," Bob sniffled, pulling back and wiping his eyes.

"I ah, am sorry that we couldn't remember your task, Bob," Percy said and he actually felt real bad about it. He didn't want Bob to be beaten. Guy grew on him quickly.

Bob nodded and despite the tear tracks on his face and puffy red eyes, he looked sagacious. "That is okay. You gave me a name. That is better than remembering."

"Okay," Percy whispered, a lump obscuring his words. He cleared his throat. "Ah—I don't suppose you know where the urn is, do you?"

Percy wasn't sure if that made sense. Surely a place like this had to have more than _one_ urn and who knows what Melinoë wanted—

"Ah yes," Bob said, nodding his head sagely like Percy made sense. "In Master's study. Down there, passed the kitchen."

Bob lifted a great hand and pointed. Percy followed his finger to a gaping hole near the corner that evidently served as a doorway to the next room.

"Okay. Ah, great. I'll just . . ." Percy looked at Bob. He didn't want to leave the giant now, not to a fate that would mean beatings and, if the scene Percy walked into was typical, forgetting his new name.

"Complete your task," Bob said kindly.

"Okay," Percy took a deep breath. If he left Nico, he could leave Bob. "Good luck, Bob."

"Good luck, friend," Bob saluted as Percy walked away.

Percy's throat closed and he didn't fight the urge to look back this time. Bob smiled, his face serine and hand held in farewell as Percy passed into the other room. Percy forced himself to look ahead. True to Bob's words, he found himself in a kitchen. Albeit it a strange, barren kitchen. There was a table with a chair that only had three legs and a bowl emitting a rotten stench sitting atop the table. In the far corner, there was a hearth, it's embers a dying gray, with hints of pink teasing the coals.

That's not what caught Percy's eyes. No, what caught Percy's eyes was the woman lying in the dirt before the hearth, her clothes and skin indistinguishable from the thick layer of soot that covered her. Still not what caught his attention the most though. What really stood out in this strange picture was the fact that the woman was reaching her _bare hands_ into the coals to try and coax the pink glow back to a flame.

"What are you doing you're going to burn yourself!" Percy called without thinking, rushing forward as if to stop her.

Unlike Bob, the woman wasn't fazed by his sudden presence. She didn't even blink up at him.

"I need to tend the fire," she whispered, her voice hoarse and barely human as she clawed at the coals. "I need to tend the fire. Need to tend the fire."

"Hey, hey, hey," Percy objected, thoroughly alarmed now. "You're hurting yourself and besides the fire will never grow that way—"

It was the wrong thing to say. The woman _wailed._ The bowl clattered off the table and onto the floor, Percy's teeth went on edge and he knew he had to do _whatever_ it took to make the terrible noise stop.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry!" he panicked. "Here, just, I'm sure you can tend the fire with—?" The poker clanged against his heels as he whipped around searching.

Oh.

Duh.

"Tend it with this!" He thrust the poker forward into the woman's groping hands.

The wailing ceased. "A . . . a poker?"

"Yeah so you don't have to use your hands and the metal should work better than your skin? It's not moist or damp and you won't be in pain so you can think clearly," Percy babbled as she closed her fingers around the poker.

She finally looked up at him, blinkingly slowly, owlishly. Her eyes were off gray, maybe they were once blue, and were the only part of her face he could discern with all the soot. She turned back to the hearth and nudged the coals with the poker. She looked up at Percy in wonder.

"Thank you," she breathed as if he'd given her the world.

"Ah, you're welcome?"

"No, _thank you_. Master took away the pokers and made me tend this fire with my bare hands. I . . . _thank you_ for bringing it back."

"Ah—" Percy wasn't sure how to respond to that. He mostly felt sad. "What's your name?"

"I am Andromeda."

"I'm sorry Andromeda," Percy said wearily, staring at the hopeless hearth.

"No, thank you," Andromeda returned.

"Can't you just leave?" Percy asked desperately.

"Where would I go? Master would find me and I would be worse off."

"Did you eat the fruit too?"

Andromeda's brow furrow. Or so Percy thought. The soot on her face burrowed in a bit. "No. My mother traded my freedom for riches. Now I am here."

 _Another child punished for their parent_ , Percy thought as his hands curled into fists. His felt like he swallowed more soot than all that covered Andromeda when he asked, "Where is the study?"

Her eyes were understanding as she pointed. "Through that door."

"I'm sorry," Percy repeated as he turned his back once more.

He could feel Andromeda's eyes on his back. The four steps to the next door felt an eternity. Fate didn't grant him any time to linger or second guess himself because the second the door opened, another figure was upon him.

"Umph!" Percy cried as the figure knocked him to the ground.

Heavy paws dug into his shoulders, the creature's weight forcing the air from Percy's lungs and as Percy blinked, winded, at his attacker, he realized two rows of sharp teeth bared at him. A dog had tackled him to the ground. Except this was no ordinary dog. No the creature on top of him was as large as a bear, with massive paws and teeth, both dangerously close to all the vital parts of him. The dog's fur blended into the darkness and red eyes trained on Percy's throat: it was a hellhound. Whelp.

"Ah," Percy gasped out, regretting relinquishing the poker to Andromeda. "Who's a good boy?"

The hellhound tilted its head.

"You are, yes, you are a very, ah, good boy," Percy gasps out. The words were stifled because of the _giant hellhound_ on his chest.

The hellhound made a noise—was that a whine?

"The best, the best boy!" Percy coughed, trying to push at the hellhound's paws without appearing hostile.

The hellhound's maybe-whine turned into a growl and he immediately turned pushing into petting.

"Yes, yes, good boy, good boy."

 _Oh, dear gods please work,_ Percy thought desperately as the hellhound bowed its unbelievably massive head, teeth coming closer and closer. It gave Percy a sniff, then _plop_ sat back on its haunches, giant paws removed from Percy's chest. Percy immediately rolled over, coughing and hacking as he tried to refill his lungs with precious air. The hellhound watched him, head tilted to the side. It must have gotten impatient because it gave a low bark, shifting on its haunches.

"S-sorry but you kind of, ack, squished all the air from me," Percy coughed, pushing himself into a sitting position.

The hellhound stared.

"Um, good boy?" Percy offered again, patting the beast's foot. A _thud_ echoed in the air. Percy froze . . . then realized it was the hound's tail wagging.

"Oh yes, good boy," Percy repeated, with feeling this time as he grew bolder and reached up to scratch the hound under its chin.

 _Thud, thud, thud._ A tongue as wide as his hand popped out and licked a path from Percy's chin to forehead. He could feel his hair sticking up after his unwanted bath.

"Thanks, buddy," Percy grumbled, wrinkling his nose as he felt a glob of saliva roll down his cheek

" _Woof_."

The bark rattled Percy's teeth. He clamped them together in an attempt to save his tongue.

"Thanks, buddy," he repeated, petting the giant hellhound one more time. _Thud, thud, thud._

" _Woof_." The hellhound went again as Percy got to his feet.

"Gods you're big," Percy said reaching out to scratch behind one giant ear, which was level with his shoulders. The hellhound's tail wagged some more and Percy couldn't help the twitch his lips gave. He always wanted a dog.

"Good boy," Percy said with feeling, patting and scratching the excited pup.

"Alright, so I'm supposed to find urn of some sort buddy. I don't suppose you know what I'm looking for?"

" _Woof_."

To his surprise, the hellhound leapt forward, the ground shaking with every mighty bound. It crossed the dark room in three quick bounds, coming to a halt before what looked to be an old, abused desk. More cautiously than his canine friend, Percy crossed the floor, his heels coming down slowly for fear of traps or anything else nefarious. Nico's fear of Eurynomos set Percy on edge and when he finally reached the hellhound's side, he fully expected something terrible to happen.

The desk was ornate, or at least had been at one time. The large brass decorations were eroded and the gold trimming rusted. Sitting in the middle of the rusted desk was an urn. One glance told Percy this was what he came for. Unlike everything else he had seen in all of Melinoe's realm, the urn was neither decayed nor faded. It appeared to be solid gold, its surface polished and shining so bright, Percy didn't know how he missed it when he walked in. Black arches adorned the shining surface, curving out to form delicate designs that in turn formed a story. Percy traced the patterns with his fingers; a beautiful maiden reaching up to pick a fruit; the maiden surrounded by twisted trees; the maiden leaning over a well while a male figure lurked in the background; the male handing a bucket to the maiden; a field of wheat; the male holding a bread loaf to the maiden; a terrible witch chasing the maiden who fell into the male's arms; finally the maiden and male sharing a kiss.

The urn was the most beautiful thing Percy'd ever seen. He could have stared at it forever if the hellhound hadn't whined and bumped its giant head into Percy's chest.

"Oof!" Percy stumbled, steadying himself with a hand on the hellhound's head. He scratched it behind the ears as he shook his head.

"Okay so . . . here it goes," Percy sighed. He hesitated a second longer before reaching forward. His fingers closed around the urn, feeling dirty and unworthy. Slowly, gently, he lifted it from the desk.

A flash of lighting lit up the window behind the desk.

 _"Mrs. O'Leary! Bite the hand that dares touch my urn!"_

Percy jumped as the voice boomed from the sky. At his side, the hellhound whined and cowered. It looked up at Percy, fear obvious in its red eyes. It whined then butted against Percy's chest, frantically trying to get the man to leave.

" _Mrs. O'Leary! I told you to attack!"_

Percy stared down at the hellhound, who shook and tremble with fear beyond comprehension as she tried to get him to leave. Percy's heart pounded painfully against his chest.

"I'm going," he promised, tucking the urn carefully under his arm. He had taken all of a single step out of the room ( _go go go_ a Nico like voice screamed at him) but all he could see was Mrs. O'Leary cowering.

"Mrs. O'Leary!" Percy shouted and the hellhound whined. "Come with me!"

She didn't need to be told twice. In one colossal leap, she was at his side and together they fled.

" _Andromeda, throw your embers upon them!"_

Andromeda watched as Percy and Mrs. O'Leary tore into the room. She held the poker tightly in one hand. She met Percy's gaze and steel formed in her eyes.

"No," she whispered, closing her eyes tightly as the house shook. Dirt fell from the ceiling, the ground trembled beneath their feet as an ungodly sound tore through the air.

Percy didn't hesitate this time. He tucked the urn under one arm, reaching the other out to Andromeda.

"Come with us."

She took it and they ran.

 _"Iapetus, kill them!"_

Bob waited for them at the door. The giant didn't hesitate, holding the door open for the fleeing party, his face serene and set.

"My name is Bob," he said simply.

"Then come with us, Bob!" Percy called, pushing Andromeda out the door.

Mrs. O'Leary led the charge, bounding down the sooty yard, Andromeda pulling Percy along. Bob pulled the door shut and lumbered after the group. Percy's heart sore as he looked over his shoulder at the giant—they did it! He had the urn, he got them, they were going to—

The door burst open, flying off the hinges to clattered against the black soot. A skull went flying through the air and a roar, too terrible and fearful to be recounted, tore from the being in the doorway. It was larger than Bob, twisted and hideous and Percy knew this was Eurynomos.

At his side, Andromeda gave a little sob.

Like when the damning fruit fell from the tree into his hand, Percy didn't think. He pushed the urn into Andromeda's hands.

"Run. Keep them safe," he told Bob.

One of the skeletons in the soot held a gleaming sword in its eternal grasp—Percy wrenched it free and turned to face Eurynomos. The daimon was ginormous, a monster in his right, and power radiated from his massive form. Percy swallowed hard. The cold of the sword bit into his hand, awkward and too long. He was a stableman, not a swordsman but he dragged the others into this, he couldn't let them suffer for his selfishness.

"You dare break into my house, steal my urn, and turn my minions against me?" Eurynomos roared.

"I dare," Percy said with more confidence than he felt. He held the sword firmly, putting it between himself and the daimon.

He expected Eurynomos to attack then, to lurch forward with his grotesque weight and all of the muscles in Percy's body tensed in preparation. But the daimon stared at him, head cocked to the side. A twisted, ghoul-like grin edged up the monster's face.

"You are Melinoë's newest victim," Eurynomos chuckled. "Yes, she warned me about you. She thinks the one called Ghost King haunts your steps."

"What?" Percy asked despite himself.

"He never introduces himself as such, not anymore. Let me guess, the only who drew water for you, who turned the weeds into wine, is the one you call Nico."

Percy froze. "Nico?"

"Ghost King Nico," Eurynomos laughed darkly. "Feared disciple of the dead. Were he not bound to Melinoë's realm even the great midnight mistress would quiver before him."

"What?" Percy's head spun, his brow puckering. He pictured Nico, with his shoulders hunched but smiling as he talked about the games his dead sister and he used to play.

"The Ghost King, the one who holds the dead at his call, led armies in the name of the death himself." Eurynomos grinned. "You know nothing of the one you call Nico."

"That . . ." Percy blinked. "That's a lie."

"What other non-spirits do you see walking Melinoë's world, earthling? My prisoners, yourself and Nico . . . one of them is the Ghost King."

"I—" Percy shook his head. "Not Nico."

Eurynomos gave a ground shaking laugh. "Believe what you wish earthling you won't have to worry about it long! You shall meet your end here tonight!"

Percy barely had the time to bring the sword up as the daimon jumped. He slashed on instinct, the tip of the sword barely missing as Eurynomos pulled back before coming back at Percy with an upper cut. Percy threw himself backwards, barely able to hang onto the sword as he twisted out of the way. He twirled, slashing again but Eurynomos was unbelievably agile for his great size and Percy missed him. The dance continued this way, with Percy twisting out of the way only for Eurynomos to advance and it was only a matter of time before one of them slipped up.

Percy swung again but Eurynomos was faster—he caught Percy square in the chest and the mortal flew backwards, landing hard in the soot. Percy coughed, then gasped and gagged as soot filled his lungs. He scrambled to his feet, frantically searching for the sword for a moment until his fingers closed around the cold hilt, pushing himself to his feet. He was still hacking, tears stinging his eyes, when Eurynomos was upon him again. Percy swung and Eurynomos ducked. Learning from last time Percy scrambled back and Eurynomos next swing missed him.

Eurynomos _roared_ , the sound frightening a primitive part of Percy's brain but he stayed firm, grasping the hilt of the sword with two hands as his adversary charged again. Percy sliced and watched, elated, as it clanged against Eurynomos' chest and—and bounced harmlessly off.

Eurynomos' laughter echoed in Percy's ears as the giant took advantage of his surprise and sent Percy flying a league back. Percy tumbled through the air, landing and rolling but he barely felt the pain. The sword _bounced off his skin_.

"Foolish mortal!" Eurynomos cackled, lumbering his way as Percy scrambled back to his feet once more, clutching the sword like a lifeline.

Desperately, disbelievingly, Percy leapt forward and brought the sword down on Eurynomos' chest. The giant didn't even try to move and the force of the blow, the sword clanging heavily but harmlessly against Eurynomos, sent a shock up Percy's arms and rattled his teeth.

"Stupid, foolish mortal," Eurynomos repeated, reaching out to grab Percy by the scruff of his shirt. He lifted Percy off the ground with one hand, Percy screaming and kicking the whole time. He pounded his own fists against Eurynomos, kicking desperately, twisting and cursing.

Eurynomos shook him like a ragdoll, his limbs knocking against each other and head lobbing with a sickening snap. Percy's legs kicked uselessly and all he saw was the red of Eurynomos' eyes. He tossed Percy forcefully to the ground. Percy managed to turn himself so his shoulder crashed unforgivingly against the ground, pain shooting down his body and he gasped. He didn't get the time to so much as turn before Eurynomos pinned him under one giant foot, slowly putting his substantial weight on the trapped mortal.

Percy gasped, or try to. Instead, he inhaled soot and then nothing, because his lungs were being crushed, black spots flashed before his eyes. Gods Eurynomos was going to crush him to death. Percy tried to roll, to get free, but he couldn't breathe, he couldn't—

Then the weight was gone. Percy didn't hesitate, rolling over to hack out the soot and inhale air. He blinked hard, trying to clear the dark spots and found himself staring up at . . . Nico. Nico stood between him and Eurynomos. The sword that was always strapped to Nico's side was drawn, the blade dark and aim unwavering at the giant.

"N—n—" Percy tried to warn, his voice hoarse and barely audible.

"Ghost King." Eurynomos' eyes flashed.

"You will not touch him again," Nico snarled.

"You forget yourself, _Ghost King_ ," Eurynomos shouted. "You hold no powers down here, just cheap parlor tricks."

"I said you will not touch him again."

"So be it."

Eurynomos charged.

"Nico, swords don't work—" Percy gasped, forcing his weak arms to work and pushed himself shakily to his knees.

Nico held his ground and swung true when Eurynomos was close. Eurynomos roared, stumbling back as . . . as gold blood spurted from a wound on his chest.

Percy gaped. Nico turned quickly, roughly yanking Percy off the ground. He pulled Percy against him and, Percy felt like a thousand pins were pricking him, the world went black. Then the world came back and Percy was blinking at Nico's hysterical face.

"Are you hurt? Did he hurt you?" Nico asked, breathing heavily, running his fingers over Percy's forehead, finding a cut above Percy's eyebrow then moving on to check the rest of him.

"I'm okay—Nico I'm oka— _ouch_ —" Nico found his injured shoulder. "Nico wait! There were, there were—a girl, a hellhound and a, ah, Bob, ah—"

"Percy!"

"Andromeda," Percy gasped, blinking at the girl looming over Nico's shoulder. His eyes flickered behind her to find Bob and Mrs. O'Leary lurking behind her.

"They're fine, they found me," Nico dismissed, feeling out Percy's shoulder. "I don't think it's broken."

"It's not," Percy said, rolling it. "It's, it's fine Nico, really I'm fine."

Nico ignored him, hands moving all over Percy to search out every scratch and bruise.

"Nico, Nico," Percy tried to placate, reaching out stem the frantic search. He grabbed Nico's hands. "Nico!"

Nico stared at him, breathing heavily, eyes wild. In that moment, staring into his black eyes, Percy could finally see what Eurynomos had been saying. There was something inhuman inside there, something powerful and mystical beyond anything Percy could imagine.

"I'm okay," Percy said speaking each word slowly. "I'm okay . . . thanks to you. How'd you do that? My sword couldn't touch him."

"My sword can," Nico muttered, not looking Percy in the eye. He tried to pull his hands away but Percy held on tight.

"Is it because you're the Ghost King?"

Nico didn't answer.

"Nico. Nico, hey look at me." Nico didn't look, just fussed with Percy's shoulder some more. Percy couldn't help hissing in pain and Nico looked murderous. "Ghost King or not, you're the one who came and rescued me. Three different times now. I don't care, Nico, I don't care what they call you."

Nico sighed, looking pained. "You should. Gods how are you still alive." He leaned forward, putting his forehead against Percy's.

"Bob? Andromeda? Mrs. O'Leary?"

"We're okay," came Bob's voice from over Nico's shoulder. "I have your urn."

Nico's breath ghosted against Percy's cheek. He could just barely see Bob through Nico's hair. Mrs. O'Leary brushed against his side and Percy wiggled an arm free to pet her.

"Good b—er, girl I guess," Percy said. He gently pushed Nico away, keeping a hand on the small of his back when Nico started to protest.

In the open space, he could see clearly now the scars that littered Bob's face, feel the matted fur of Mrs. O'Leary. Andromeda smiled thinly at him from Bob's side, holding her body tightly. The question that was so clearly edged into her soot covered features echoed in his own mind: what would they do now? Sure they escaped Eurynomos but there was nowhere to run in Melinoë's realm. He could even hear Eurynomos thundering somewhere in the distance. Where was there to run to? The daimon had said Nico could not protect them here in the she-demon's realm.

"Can they get out?" Percy asked softly, heart thudding painfully in his chest. He didn't just save them to lead them to their deaths . . . had he?

"There is a way . . . if they haven't eaten anything like you have," Nico muttered.

None of them had. Eurynomous wasn't exactly a kind host.

"They can get back," Percy said excitedly, grinning. Mrs. O'Leary gave a low _woof_ rubbing against his legs.

"Yes . . . "

"Can . . ." Percy hesitated. "Can you show us the way?"

"I know the way," Nico sighed. "But you can't follow. The seeds . . ."

"Bind me here," Percy finished for him. "I know."

He looked to Bob, at the urn cradled in his large arms. Percy held his hand out and Bob, as gently as cradling an infant, relinquished it. Percy held it in the arm not around Nico, turning the urn over to see the beautiful scenes. The shine caught Nico's eye and he too turned. The scene facing them was of the maiden and the male tangled in their amorous embrace. Nico reached out, tracing their delicate forms with one finger. Percy had a perfect view of his face: wistful, longing and ultimately . . . resigned.

Something clicked inside Percy then, a decision he had been unconsciously toying with for a while now solidifying in his mind.

"Nico, I need you to take them out of Melinoë's realm."

Nico's lips twisted unhappily.

"Please, for me?" Percy all but begged.

"I'll be okay," he further convinced, holding the urn out as proof. "She can't deny me now."

Nico stared unhappily at the urn.

"It's going to be okay," Percy told him gently. He gave a crooked grin as he pulled away to stare at this strange man that had done so much for him. "Just get the others out for me. I can hardly mess it up now."

"Yeah," Nico said, staring at the urn. His dark eyes flickered up, lingering on the cut above Percy's brow.

"It's going to be okay," Percy repeated and, before he lost his nerve, pressed a chaste kiss to the corner of Nico's mouth. "Keep them safe for me."

Percy didn't dare look back as he turned, taking long confident strides away from his friends. Nobody called after him. Refusing to dwell on any thoughts least his nerve leave him, Percy rubbed the band around his wrist. It wasn't cold but the heat had dwindled to a mere whisper against his skin and he knew he had to hurry.

When he finally reached the steps of Melinoë's door, the band's heat was no more than the embers Andromeda once anxiously stirred.

"Melinoë!" Percy called, the urn cradled against his chest.

She didn't keep him in suspense. The whirl of the darkness was akin to a hurricane in its ferocity, the wind tore at his clothes and bombarded painfully against his skin. Percy bent over, wrapping his arms protectively around the urn.

"You!"

Melinoë trembled with rage when Percy peaked out from under the cover of his arms. She looked beyond demonic, all but foaming at the mouth. When Percy straightened and the urn became apparent in the circle of his arms, she let out an unearthly wail, one that had Percy's teeth chattering.

"I win," Percy shouted, his voice all but lost in the volume of her cry. He held the urn out triumphantly

It vanished from his grasp, appearing before the furious she-demon. Melinoë's chest heaved, murder in her eyes.

"How?"

"It doesn't matter, you have the urn."

"This is impossible, unheard of, un—" Melinoë's face twitched. "Nico."

Percy kept his face blank.

"The Ghost King you—"

"I know who he is," Percy said, cutting her off. "And I know what _you_ did to _him._ "

"Oh do you?" Melinoë snarled. "You think you know who the Ghost King is? What he has done? The armies he has led? The undead that followed his steps? The lives he has ruined, destroyed, cut short? The creatures he has tortured? And all in the name of the one who sired him." Thunder boomed overhead. "Hades, lord of the underworld."

"What? No, no that's . . ." Percy couldn't understand. Nico? A son of _Hades?_ Nico couldn't be the son of Hades he was too—

"Think about it," Melinoë hissed, slithering closer. "The shadow-traveling, the ring, the sword, why do you think the phantoms never stray from the field? Even their listless, lifeless bodies fear the hollow shell of he who once was King."

"You . . ." Percy breathed heavily. He shook his head, once, then again. "It doesn't matter."

"It doesn't _matter?_ "

"No." Percy thought of golden wine and a sword flashing in his defense and couldn't think of anything mattering less.

"He is the son of _Hades,_ of hell and darkness itself and you think it doesn't—"

"So what if he is the son of Hades?" Percy demanded, temper flaring. "He's not evil, not my Nico."

Movement caught his eyes and, over Melinoë's shoulder, in the middle of the overgrown field, Nico appeared. From the soft look on his face, he had overheard what Percy said.

"A deal is a deal," Percy said, not quite able to tear his eyes from Nico.

Melinoë trembled. "You are free to go."

"And what about Nico?"

"That was not part of the deal." Melinoë appeared suddenly before him, her nose inches from his own, her gaping eyeless abyss boring into him.

"I know." Percy licked his lips. "But . . . but what if I stayed instead and you let him go?"

Melinoë's brow furrowed, her mouth falling opening.

"Think about it, you don't want word getting around that a mortal defeated you and if Nico's gone he can't help anyone else," Percy rationalized.

"No!" Nico materialized on the other side of Melinoë. His chest heaved, nostrils flaring. "No! Melinoë that was not the deal, you can't—"

Melinoë stared at Percy, head tilting to the side.

"Melinoë, you don't want to set me free, I'm the son of Hades, the Ghost King, for Zeus' sake—"

"Do you want people to hear about the mortal who defeated the great midnight mistress?" Percy whispered. "Would it matter more than the son of Hades breaking free?"

"You are free, Nico, Ghost King, son of Hades. Haunt my halls no longer. Waste your hours however you deem fit," Melinoë declared, reaching a hand up and curling her fingers.

Nico's eyes were dark and wild, a strange aura of power radiating from his form.

" _No!"_ Nico cried, hand reaching forward as if to grab Percy . . . and he vanished. Just like that. No puff of smoke or dramatic thunder clasp just . . . nothing.

The echo of his cry bounced around the cracked walls of Melinoë's abode: _no, no, no_. Percy closed his eyes and tried to drown it out. His heart thudded painfully in his ears, _no, no, no._ He didn't regret his decision but he hated the sound of Nico's distressed cry.

 _It's okay,_ he thought silently, _it's better this way,_ _Nico. She can't torture me for all of eternity. Just one lifetime._

Melinoë's lips curled in contempt. "You think this is love? That the Ghost King _loved_ you?"

Percy shrugged. It didn't matter what Melinoë said, not anymore.

"He begged to stay here and let me go free," Percy said simply.

"Foolish mortal. You will regret this."

"I don't think there's anything you could do to me to make me regret it," Percy replied.

"We'll see about that." Melinoë raised her hand.

Percy's hand flew to his throat as the air felt like it was torn from his lungs. The world changed. He collapsed onto a hard floor, cold and damp and lightless. He gasped and air returned to him. Percy took great, greedy gulps, coughing and hacking as he orientated himself. He couldn't see anything. Percy held his hand out, waving it before him but still saw nothing.

 _Great_ , he thought, pushing himself to his knees and then his feet. He shuffled blindly, arms outstretched. The ground felt rough and damp; the only sound to be heard was a distance _drip, drip._ Percy shuffled until his fingers brushed against something. A wall. Percy put his left hand palm up against the wall and began walking. _One two three four five._ Five steps wide . . . or long . . . or something whatever. One dimension was five steps. _One two three four five._ The other way. _One two three four five._

A square, Percy realized. He was stuck in a tiny, windowless, doorless square.

"Hello?" Percy called and his voice bounced around the tiny space, echoing in his ears. His heart pounded and soon it drowned out even the ever increasing sound of his breath.

Was this it then? Was this where Melinoë designed to keep him for the rest of eternity? In this tiny, dark, damp, inescapable closet?

Percy sank to the floor, his back against the wall. His legs stretched out before him, barely able to properly sprawl without hitting the opposite wall. He pulled his knees up to his chest, unable to bear the reminder of his captivity.

"Styx."

Percy pressed the palms of his hands into his eyes, trying to force back the panic. He didn't do idleness, he needed to move, how did you move in a place like this? He needed sunlight, gods even the overgrown field had _some_ kind of light. He couldn't be trapped in this inescapable closet forever, he couldn't, he couldn't, he—

 _Breathe,_ Percy reminded himself, breathing in sharply through his nose. _Hold it._

 _One . . . two . . . three—_

He didn't last four seconds, taking in quick, panicked breaths.

He tried again.

 _One . . . two . . . thr—_

Oh god, what if she never let him out—?

 _One . . . two—_

Ever?

 _One . . . tw—_

He was going to go insane.

 _One—_

He would die here, insane and raving—

 _Remember! Remember who this was for!_

 _One . . . two . . ._

Bob, with his giant kindness and scar-covered back.

 _One . . . two . . . three . . ._

Andromeda, with her soo- covered face and burned hands.

 _Four . . . five . . . six . . ._

Mrs. O'Leary, big and sloppy kisses marred by burnt hair and fearful whines.

 _Seven . . . eight . . . nine . . ._

Nico. Nico with a bucket full of forgettable water. Nico sitting in a field of dandelions with the past in his eyes. Nico with a sword drawn and determination in his mouth. Nico screaming and reaching for Percy as he disappeared into freedom.

 _Ten._

* * *

Time was nothing. Everything was nothing. All that mattered were the soft breaths he took and the numbers he counted off to keep him sane.

The sound startled him. It was soft and had he been anywhere else, it would never have caught his attention. It sounded like wind, but there was no wind in Melinoë's realm. Except the swirls the mistress herself made—had Melinoë returned? Was she going to take him somewhere worse? His head snapped up, eyes uselessly searching the darkness as he pressed himself flush against the wall. He couldn't help the thrill of fear that ran through him. Melinoë promised his regret and he feared whatever horrors could be worse than _this_.

A hand slapped over his mouth and Percy reflectively started to scream when a familiar voice silenced:

"Sh! Don't scream!"

 _Nico?!_

"I'm going to move my hand but you have to be quiet okay?"

Percy nodded, dazed.

"Okay."

The hand moved.

"Oh gods I've gone insane," Percy moaned.

"You haven't," not-Nico sounded pained but not the good kind of pained, the you're-annoying-but-I-like-you-and-therefore-tolerate-it kind of pained but the I-feel-emotional-pain kind of pained. The hand was back, on Percy's forehead this time, pushing back hair. Percy couldn't resist leaning into the touch. Hey, if it was an insanity induced delirium he might as well indulge.

"I'm real," not-Nico insisted and something golden glowed.

Percy's eyes squeezed shut immediately, so adjusted to the absolute darkness that even this little light hurt.

"Sorry, sorry," Nico muttered and Percy dared to crack his eyes open again.

Nico held a goblet of sorts in one hand and it was this object the emitted the light. Nico's features were barely visible and Percy blinked stupidly at the phantom kneeling before him. He reached out, letting his fingertips brush against Nico's cheek. It was warm.

"Styx, you're real," Percy breathed in disbelief. "Dammit, Nico what are you doing here?!"

"Shh," Nico repeated, looking frantic. He looked terrible for a guy recently granted his freedom from an eternal bond. His eyes were wilder than usual, the bags under them darker, hair resisting gravity. "I figured out how to get you out of here but we have to hurry before she realizes I'm here!"

"What seriously—?! Okay, wha—what do you need me to do?"

Nico pushed the goblet under Percy's nose, holding it with both of his hands. He spoke rapidly, the words tripping over each other and jumbling together in a nearly incoherent mess. "Underworld food, either made in someone's domain or by someone's hands, binds beings to them if consumed. You ate three seeds of Melinoë's plant but if you consumed _more_ of something that belonged to someone else . . ."

He trailed off. Percy glanced down into the goblet, blinking to find a golden liquid inside. He knew, without having to ask, that it was Nico's dandelion wine.

"If you drink it—all of it!—then, then the bond will be stronger and you'll—"

"Belong to you instead?"

Even in the dark, Percy could see Nico flush.

"I won't, it's not like that—I can release you, I promise, I _swear,_ you'll be your own person on your own will, I would _never_. Just to get you out of here, I mean, I—"

Percy cut him off. "I trust you."

He reached out, tangling his fingers through Nico's around the cup. He pulled both the cup to his lips, effectively dragging Nico closer until the other's face was separated from his only by the cup . . . and drained the goblet dry.

* * *

 **A/n Good lord maybe I should have broken this chapter up. But it's still not the longest one yet, part of the Little Mermaid holds that record . . . albeit only by about 300 words but still. There's the end of Prunella! I hope it wasn't too crazy. I know a few parts here were a tad rushed but rhig122 assures me that it works so I'm trusting her judgment. When will the next fairytale be out? I have no idea, I haven't started writing it yet and the outline is only kind of done. I might hit you with an obscure variant of a well-known classic but we'll see.**

 **Anywho, thank you all for being amazing. I hope you enjoyed and please let me know what you thought ~ ***


End file.
